Starlight Vows
by Emochan
Summary: I always hated fairytales. Until I became part of one. But it's different than the classics. I do have danger, someone out to get me, and in his own way, a prince. Oh, did I mention that he often desires to rip me apart and drain me of my blood? ExB. R
1. Inner Prologue

**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone! This is my own take on the Twilight series. There are similar plots and situations, but with new twists and turns. I basically kept everything I liked about the series (both the books and films) and took out what I didn't. (For example: NO sparkling. Something else happens in sunlight. The setting is college, not high school. Bella is a stronger character, and Edward has a darker side. For other changes, read!) Please leave me reviews and let me know what you think! Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

I always hated the classic fairytales.

You know, the ones where a princess is in some sort of distress, either by some curse or spell, and can only be saved by the kiss of her true love; aka the unknown, unnamed prince charming. They always bothered me for some reason. Whether it's the cliché plotlines, the unnaturally handsome prince, or the disgustingly weak princess, I never really got how people could love them. I thought the whole idea was ridiculous.

Until I became part of one of my own.

Though, it was a little bit different than the classics. I don't have an evil step-mother trying to kill me. Nor do I find myself to be a damsel in distress…well…I _try _not to be. It's not my fault that my lack of feminine grace gets in the way and puts me in embarrassing situations. But I do have danger, someone out to get me, and in his own little way, a prince.

Oh, did I mention that he often desires to rip me apart and drain me of my blood?


	2. Another Cloudy Morning in Forks

It was cloudy. There really isn't much to describe about the small town of Forks outside of that. The amount of sun in the area was rare. But after being here for twenty years, I'm used to it. As bland as some people complained it was, I liked the atmosphere. It was quiet, calming, and predictable. Visiting my mother in Phoenix is a different story. Renee would always beg for me to tan with her, to try and give some color to my pale skin. Personally, I liked my skin. I felt it was my best feature, really. I'm not one for skin cancer, but my mother was a force to be reckoned with. So, for the first time, I would be starting school with a slight tan. It was only a shade or two darker than usual, so I hoped no one would notice.

Forks was one of those towns where everyone knew each other; like we were one large family. It didn't help that Charlie was Chief of Police. Growing up, I had a knack of being an interest in conversation when it came to being "Chief Swan's daughter". I didn't care for that too much. So my dad is a cop. Was there no other gossip? Ha, not really, I guess. There was never too much crime in Forks, but he always managed to get himself stuck at the station for hours. I never minded making dinner for us because of that, since he was the worst cook I ever met. My parents divorced when I was young, and I was one of the lucky ones because they still held a cordial relationship. I would feel bad on occasion, though, whenever I caught Dad staring sadly at a family photo. They were too young, too reckless, and too different to have a stable marriage. But I accepted that because Renee had her new husband, Phil, and Charlie had me. In the end, it worked out just fine for all of us.

I wasn't all that thrilled when I woke up that morning. I was dreading the drive down to the small community college I attended. I was still unsure of my future, so I felt it was best to start off in a small school to get my sea legs. And Charlie enjoyed the fact that I could commute and stay at home with him. My friends teased me because I stayed at home and missed out on the "independence" of college life, but it didn't bother me. I liked having my own space, home-cooked meals, and spending what little quality time I had with Charlie. Though, most of that involved him watching some sports game on television while I stuck my nose in a book. We didn't need to speak much, which strangely made our relationship that much stronger. Our awkwardness was soothing in a way to me.

My hands reached into my closet and pulled out the first t-shirt my fingers could find: a simple grey one. Perfect. I snagged a pair of black jeans and slipped into my sneakers. The reflection in my vanity mirror did not greet me as I stared at the frizz that was my hair. I brushed through the disaster, grumbling in frustration. After a few groans of pain from knots, everything smoothed out around my face and shoulders. Some strands of the brown hair sparkled in the light of my bedroom lamp. With a shrug at my now-tolerable appearance, I grabbed the messenger bag that hung from my bedpost and whipped downstairs.

Charlie was on his way out when I reached the kitchen for a bite to eat. He flashed me his usual "have a good day" smile. The way his mustache tickled at his nose when he smiled at me like that always made me want to chuckle.

"Heading to work already?" I asked, pulling out a box of cereal and a bowl. He shrugged reluctantly as he slid his jacket over his firm build.

"Yeah…Steve is sick, so I need to cover for him…" he trailed off with a huff. A corner of my lips lifted in a half-smile. He really did work himself too hard. I grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured it into the bowl. "Excited for your first day?" His voice sounded optimistic, like he wanted to change the subject. I grimaced.

"Sure, sure." He knew I hated the first day of every school semester. All the new professors, room changes, new faces…I disliked change. At least the campus I went to was small enough that I wouldn't get lost. But I was never completely confident that it wasn't possible…

"Well, good luck, Bells. Makin' anything good for dinner?" I glanced over at Charlie as he opened the front door.

"I was thinking about some lasagna. I'll have to run to the store to pick up ingredients, though."

"Sounds great! After what I get to deal with today, that will be just perfect. I'll see you later," my father said as he flashed me another smile and left the house. I could feel the cool air seep into the kitchen as the door closed. My body shivered slightly as I scarfed down my cereal in a hurry. One thing I hated more than first days was being late. Without hesitation, I snagged my purple, waist-long jacket from the coat rack by the front door and slipped it on as I got outside. It was chilly for late August. I certainly didn't mind. My eyes wandered along the silver lining of the clouds in the sky. Summer really was over, wasn't it?

With a sigh, I sluggishly dragged myself to my best bud in the world: my rusty old red truck. Charlie had presented it to me on my 16th birthday. His best friend, Billy Black, helped his son Jacob fix it up for me. It looked like hell, and I wouldn't trust going over 50 mph in it, but I loved it just the same. The vintage leather seats inside were cozy as I slid onto them, tossing my bag beside me. The vehicle growled as I turned the key. As I pulled out of my driveway, I began to think about what would happen that day. I'd scramble to get to my classes on time, I'd probably have to fight with people in the bookstore, my friends and I would spend lunch catching up about summer vacations and jobs, and I'd have to battle falling asleep in classes. Nothing really special. Least, that's what I thought.


	3. Humanities

I was relieved to find that my first class would be in a room I was in before. The bustle and hub of college students surrounded me as I approached the classroom. A few people waved at me in passing. I knew most of the students here, since they were in my high school. I was never very social in high school. I had a few close friends, and a boyfriend or two that never lasted long, but that was it. Everyone knew me because of Charlie, which made me cringe inside. I didn't like being the center of attention.

The room wasn't very crowded and the professor was nowhere to be found. I glanced at the clock above me. 9:54. Still early! I sighed to myself as I hustled through the rows of desks towards the back of the room. One of my hands ran through my hair while I leaned back into the metal chair. I took out my brand new notebook and lay it on the small desk in front of me. As more students filtered in, I balanced my pen along my fingers in boredom. The first few days of classes were the worst because of all the introductions and overviews. But I looked forward to this humanities class, which shocked my friends. I was always interested in how the ancient world worked. The booklist seemed really interesting, outside of the Bible scripture. I could at least tolerate that.

A strange sensation, like when a thousand eyes are staring at you, came over me, distracting me from my thoughts. I lifted my gaze from my fountain pen to see a pair of golden-ember eyes staring into my brown ones. I felt my lips go dry for an instant as I followed their gaze across the room. They seemed focused on me, almost hungrily. The bell chimed for 10 o'clock and I shook my head in response. The eyes left me and I watched as a strange young man took a seat directly across the room from me, in the same row. He kept his arms on the desk with his fingers entwined with one another. He was paler than I ever thought I could be; it reminded me of porcelain. And he had to be at least six feet tall. He wore a pair of brown slacks and a tight, long-sleeve black shirt that showed how well-built he was. His muscles weren't large, but seemed firm through the fabric. As my eyes followed up his arms, I caught a glimpse of messy strands of bronze-tinted brown hair. It seemed to frame the back of his ears as it fluffily sat on his head. He was facing the front of the room, and I noticed how defined his jaw line was. Heat rose to my cheeks and I quickly turned my head before he could catch me. I never saw him before. Did he just move here?

"Hello, everyone." A deep voice welcomed us as a plump, middle-aged man walked into the room with a bundle of packets. A lull of hellos from the class ensued. I leaned forward in my chair to look more attentive as he began to pass out the course outlines. "Welcome to Humanities. This class will focus on classic literature dating back to the Biblical era, with some time spent on ancient Greece, Rome, and…" I already knew this man would put me to sleep with his monotone speech. My eyes grazed across the paragraphs of information on the packet handed to me, and I shrugged. Three essays, two exams, a final, and a ton of reading. I took mental note of all the dates.

The staring sensation returned. My muscles immediately tensed as I clutched the paper in my fingers, too nervous to move. My eyes slowly rose to my teacher as he strolled across the front of the room, mumbling on about his degree and family. Should I dare to look? Was this stranger glaring at me again? I decided to try and ignore it as best as I could and gulped so loud that it almost hurt my ears. "Now, before we go over the syllabus, I'd like for you all to introduce yourselves. Tell us your name, year, and major. That way we can get a sense of where all of our opinions will come from." I winced. I hated introductions. As soon as anyone new discovered my relation to Charlie, the questions flew.

The opposite end of the room began first, to my relief. Even though the staring feeling still existed, it wasn't as bothersome, so I put down the packet and listened to all the names and information spat out into the room. I took a silent deep breath as the stranger neared his turn. I pretended to stare blankly at my hands on my desk. "And you?" My teacher poked.

"Edward Cullen." His voice was like velvet to my ears. "Junior. My major is in music." I felt my cheeks grow warm from the harmonious tone of his voice. I couldn't help but glance at him briefly, watching as his eyes seemed to furrow a bit towards the professor. The rest of him was still like a statue in his seat.

"You're new to the area, aren't you?" My teacher prodded. My thought was right!

"Yes, my family just moved here from Alaska." A wave of gasps responded, and I felt some relief. This new guy may take off the attention from me and my status. I smiled.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Let's continue…"

It felt like hours had passed before it was my turn to talk. I straightened up in my seat, feeling nervous like earlier. But what bothered me most was not being able to decipher where that came from: the fact that the whole room was looking at me or that _he_ was. I coughed.

"I'm Isabella Swan. I'm a junior, and my major is in Philosophy." My fingers twiddled between themselves in my lap.

"Ah, Chief Swan's daughter, right?" My professor insisted. I bit my lip.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Excellent! Next…"

Phew! For once, a professor didn't barrage me with questions about how my connection to the police could come in handy for class. I sighed as the introductions finished and we went over the course outline. When the period ended, I grabbed my things and hurried to the exit. A few familiar faces saw me down the hallway, and I waved to them as I approached. Two of my closest friends were Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. They had been dating since high school, but I knew deep down that Mike never got over my rejection beforehand. Jessica was the gossipy-type, but she was a really nice and hard-working girl. I noticed the "I have a story to tell you" look on Jessica's face as I passed a few students. My fingers laced around my messenger bag strap at my shoulder as I mentally prepared for the onslaught of any juicy updates she had…when _it_ happened.

My heart started to pound when my eyes watched as someone bumped into a girl rushing through the crowd near me, spilling a foam cup of coffee all over the tiled floor. Without complete awareness, my feet continued to hustle in that direction. Everything became a blur while my body shifted backwards and I slid across the dark brown liquid below me. I closed my eyes, praying the hard impact of the fall wouldn't hurt too much, when I felt suddenly frozen mid-fall. Two arms had slipped under mine, holding me only inches from the still-warm spill. Goosebumps covered my body everywhere, feeling very cold all of a sudden. Gasps from onlookers made my eyes shoot up and they met smoldering golden eyes. My mind went blank.

The arms holding me pulled my body upright within seconds. I heard a few giggles from around me, which drew my attention to the blood rushing to my face. I turned to see that Edward Cullen had prevented me from falling. His brooding face was glaring at me, almost in disgust. We were close enough that I saw his lips twitch slightly at the side and his eyes shifted from mine, down to my shivering hands. No doubt he saw the goosebumps, which made me even more embarrassed.

"Hey, Bella!" Mike's voice broke whatever contact Edward and I had. The stranger quickly let me go and passed me without saying a word. My two friends joined up with me; Mike's face filled with concern, while Jessica was obviously interested in the new guy.

"Who was that?" She asked innocently. My mind was mush and struggled to formulate words. Mike grabbed my arm and shook me slightly.

"Hey, you alright?" His voice was laced with worry. I nodded my head and ran my hand through my hair, trying to warm it up.

"Oh, yeah…just kinda got caught off guard with that spill there…" I blurted out, not sure if I sounded convincing.

"Was that guy one of the Cullens?" Jessica's hazel eyes widened as I shook out my jacket and started to compose myself.

"There's more of them here?" I asked. Jessica's face brightened right up. Then it hit me. _That_ was what her look was before. She obviously got the scoop on the Cullens.

"Can we discuss this not in the middle of a crowded hallway, please?" Mike whined. Jessica grumbled and tugged at his arm, walking towards the exit of the academic building.

"After grabbing lunch, I'll give you all the juicy details!" Jessica chimed as I trailed behind the couple towards the nearby dining hall.


	4. Who are the Cullens?

My stomach was actually rumbling, which surprised me. It was a little early for lunch. The dining hall was mobbed as usual. We confiscated a table as soon as we got inside, and then rushed into the long line. I caught sight of two of my other good friends, Angela Webber and Eric Yorkie, further in the line. Jessica waved to them, and then started to text. I figured it was to tell them that we secured a table. How convenient that we had free time together. It reminded me to go over schedules with everyone. I couldn't help myself and chuckled as I watched Mike order enough food for three people, with Jessica glaring at him. He was pretty athletic in high school, dabbling in football and wrestling throughout the years. Even though he wasn't on any teams at the college, he still ate like a player. Jessica would always complain to me how much food he would eat, and how he was able to keep the weight off, when she had to monitor her eating and workout all the time. They were the typical couple in my eyes.

I got myself a plate of salad and some chicken strips, along with a bottle of diet coke. Angela and Eric were already sitting down and chatting when we reached the table. We all said our hellos and asked how vacation went. Angela had gone camping with her boyfriend of a few years, Ben Cheney. He went to Michigan State, so they saw little of each other during the school semester. I found myself to be a little envious whenever I saw her brown eyes sparkle with admiration for Ben. He was an awkward guy back when I knew him, but he helped Angela break out of her shy shell, and she was really happy with him. Eric took a few summer classes on photography to refine his skills for the college newspaper. Mike and Jessica spent most of their time working at Mike's family store, Newton's Outfitters. Angela asked me how Charlie was, and I told her how overworked he was lately.

I spent most of my summer staying home and reading. I'd occasionally go to the La Push reservation with Charlie and hang out with Jacob. He was still in high school; a senior this year, actually. He and I were best friends, practically growing up with each other. While our dads watched games or fished, he and I would work on old cars together or go riding on his motorcycle around the trails along the beach. He and I were like bread and butter. I always felt that he had feelings for me, but he was like a kid brother, so I couldn't bring myself to return anything.

"So what's this news you just HAD to tell us, Jess?" Angela asked, pulling her curly light brown hair into a ponytail. I took a bite of a strip of chicken, hoping she wouldn't start with what happened to me. Jessica twirled some of her blond hair around one of her fingers excitedly.

"Okay! So, I'm sure you've heard of the new people, right? The Cullens."

"Yeah, my editor mentioned something to me about them," Eric replied. "One of them, Carlisle, is apparently infamous in the medical world and came here for a job at the hospital."

"Really? That's good," Angela said.

"That's the boring part, though! One of the kids, Alice I think, is in my theatre class. And she is so…I dunno…weird…" Jessica said, giving off a face of disgust. I remembered the face Edward had given me, and I gulped down the rest of the chicken strip. "She's so pale and quiet. Said that they moved here from Alaska or something. I asked around and found out that none of the Cullens are actually related, but they all live together like some crazy family!"

"You really need to stop doing that, Jessy," Mike popped in, looking irritated. Jessica huffed and continued on.

"There's apparently five kids, all adopted by Carlisle and his wife, Esme," Jessica said. She would make a great news reporter. "One's in your class, right, Bella?" Everyone turned to me, and I flushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah…I guess so…why does it matter?" My eyes fell onto my salad.

"He saved you from falling, didn't he? I recognized his weird skin color as the same as Alice's. What's his name?"

My heart began to pound, and I felt something rumble deep in my stomach.

"E-Edward." I said, averting my friends' eyes. I did agree on one thing with Jess: weird was the word to use when talking about the Cullens. At least when it came to Edward. I couldn't shake off the curiosity of why he stared at me like he did.

"You almost fell again?" Angela asked. I glanced at her and thanked her with my eyes. She always had a knack of saving me from awkward conversation.

"Hah…yeah…well you know how I am," I said and poked into my salad with my fork.

"Hey, isn't that them?" I heard Eric ask. We all turned as he pointed discreetly towards one of the exit doors of the dining hall. There was a long table nearby, and five people were at sitting around it, with no trays of food in sight. The first person I saw looked like she could be a model in _Sports Illustrated_. She had golden-blond hair that bathed over her shoulders. She wore a simple black dress that showed off her slim figure, or at least what I could see of it. Next to her was a guy that looked like he could hulk out at any minute. He had very short brown hair and a large build. One of his arms draped around the blonde's back; his hand resting on her shoulder. He was laughing about something, making his green t-shirt rumble along his chest. On his left was a slimmer male with pale-blonde hair that flowed slightly past his ears. Some of his hair hung over his eyes and he held an almost pained expression. I noticed that he was looking at a pixie-like woman as her hand played with his bangs a little. Her hair was very short and black, jetting out in all directions in spikes. I saw that she wore a bright pink shirt and a black miniskirt with black boots. I only got a shot of her back, and I was curious of what her face looked like. As my eyes wandered, I felt that weird sensation again. And there _he_ was, sitting at the end, between the black-haired woman and the blonde, looking in my direction.

"Is that guy staring at you, Bella? Looks like he is!" Angela asked, surprised.

"Edward, right? He is totally checking you out right now! What a weirdo!" Jessica sneered. I sensed a hint of jealously in her voice, but I was too caught up in the golden eyes glaring towards me. I wasn't sure if I should be seriously creeped out, or really pissed off, that this new guy was looking at me like I was garbage. His eyes narrowed for a moment and I thought I saw him scoff. He couldn't hear us, though, right? We were pretty much on opposite ends of the room. I shook off the notion and turned back to my salad.

"Whatever, he's just being a creeper…" I trailed off, resuming my eating. Regardless of this guy's intentions, I wouldn't let him see it affect me. But I could tell my friends were just as entranced by the new family like I silently was.

"Oh guys, we should swap schedules…" I heard Mike say. My mouth curved into a smile.

"Definitely! We need to make lunch dates!" Jessica chirped, temporarily distracted by the Cullens. We all pulled out our schedules for the semester and went over them, day by day. I found out to my liking that Angela and I would be able to eat lunch every day. Eric and Mike would be able to join us on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and Jessica was free every day except for Thursdays because of a lab she had to take. It was nice to know I'd have someone to eat with.

"Well, I need to get going to my next class, guys," I said as I finished up my food and gathered my things.

"Aw, alright, Bella." Eric pouted, making me grin. "Tell Charlie I said hi!"

"Ha, alright. See you guys later." I stood from the table and felt like someone was boring into my back. Before leaving, I glanced quickly over at the Cullen table. Edward looked like he was in some sort of pain; his fingers clinging to the end of the table as he watched me. I noticed the blonde was looking at me, too, but with a more "I am superior" expression on her face. I shrugged it off and left the dining hall, making a mental note to approach this Edward and find out what his deal was.

The rest of my day was pretty uneventful. I had two more classes to sit through: Ethical Theory, then Logic. I spent some time in the library between the two, looking up the materials I would have to get. After classes, I ran to the bookstore to pick up the books I needed, sifting myself through the mob of bodies with money. All together I purchased nine books, which really wasn't bad in comparison to the 15 that I knew Jessica needed for her classes. I didn't envy that at all. Blowing a cool $450 did annoy me. I wanted to save as much of that money my mother had wired me for other things.

As I entered the massive parking lot to get to my truck, I huffed at the weight of the books in my hands. Cars were coming and going, since night classes were beginning. I tossed my bags of books into my truck and leaned into the slick leather behind me and took a deep breath. Still had to go to the store. The ignition growled at me like usual as I pulled out of my parking space. My truck gurgled a bit while I drove around the lot, towards the exit. When I pulled up to a red light, I saw the Cullens grouped around a silver car. They were talking amongst themselves, and all of them looked happy. My sight lingered on Edward as he smiled towards the largely-built young man. It sent shivers down my spine. He looked kind of cute…well, more like handsome, when he smiled. It made me almost forget the strange feelings I got from him all day. A car horn pulled me from my thoughts and I quickly pushed on the gas, realizing that the light was green. In the corner of my eye, I could've sworn I saw Edward smiling in my direction, at me.


	5. Frustrations and Forcefulness

"Smell's great, Bells!" Charlie's tired voice rang into the kitchen as I pulled out the large dish of lasagna from the oven.

"Hey, Dad," I greeted as he walked into the kitchen and unstrapped his gun sling. "How was it today?"

"Exhausting, as usual," he replied with a stretch of his arms. He sat down at the table and took off his jacket. I cut up the pasta dish carefully and placed his in front of him. "How was school?"

"Eh, same old, same old," I replied as I joined him. "Mostly was just introductory stuff, you know."

"Ah…"It was silent for a time as the two of ate. My mind was focused on what happened during the day, on the Cullen family, on Edward.

"Hey, Dad, do you know about the Cullens?" I asked.

"Hmm, only met one. The new doctor, Carlisle. Saw him today, actually. He seems like a real nice guy. Already has quite a fan club among the nurses…" he grumbled. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I met one of his kids today. He's in my class, and I heard that Carlisle adopted him and his siblings."

"Yeah, I heard something like that too. Apparently his wife can't conceive, so they adopted children some years ago. Mr. Cullen worked in a hospital in Alaska for the past few years. I hear that he and his wife wanted their kids to go to a better college, with more people their own age around, so they moved here after he got a job offering." He took a spoonful of food into his mouth and swallowed, raising an eyebrow at me. "You say you met one? Which one?"

"Edward. He's in my humanities class. He seemed really…" Creepy? Angry? Angsty? "Shy…"

"Well, word around the precinct is that they didn't interact with a lot of people where they lived, so I'm sure they're all nervous. I didn't see anything negative about them in their records, so I wouldn't worry about it." I smiled a little. Of course Charlie would request a look at their records. He was always nosy about newcomers to town, if they would cause trouble. That was the Chief in him. And probably the dad in him, too.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." We didn't speak much more the rest of dinner. I washed up the dishes while he dragged himself into the living room, mumbling something about a basketball game. Once everything was cleaned up, I returned to my bedroom and took a shower. Slipping into a comfy pair of sweats and putting my hair into a loose bun, I sat on my bed and called my mother, knowing she would want to know about my day. She blabbed about Phil's training and how much she missed me. I decided to omit the Cullen subject until I knew more about it, and just told her about my classes and that I had lunch with at least one of my friends. She told me to call her in a few days, which I promised I would, before hanging up.

With some free time left before sleeping, I pulled out the first humanities book I had to read for class, buried myself in my comforter, and skimmed through the first few chapters.

The next day, it was as cloudy as ever. I forced myself to pay attention in my history class, begging for it to be lunch time. I had lunch a little later on these days, but at least Angela was there to keep me company until Jessica came. We talked about Ben and how her classes were before Jessica bubbly joined us and complained about all the reading she had to do. I stole a few glances across the room to see if any of the Cullens were around, and spotted the pixie-like girl and who I assumed to be her boyfriend with her. But that didn't seem right…weren't they all living together?

"Oh! I got more news on those Cullens," Jessica beamed. I heard Angela sigh and I shrugged. Jessica ignored our reactions. "So they're all living together like siblings, but they're all like, dating! Outside of Edward, anyway. Isn't that sooo weird?" She sounded grossed out as she spoke. Angela scrunched her face a little. I shrugged again.

"I mean, if they're not blood related, then what's the problem with that?" I said. Jessica glared at me, and then I followed her eyes over to the pale couple.

"They're still _siblings_! I mean, maybe not by blood, but they live together and everything…it sounds so gross…" She huffed and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. Angela shook her head and continued to eat her sub while I returned my gaze to my soda. I started to wonder where Edward was, what classes he was taking. He mentioned the day before that he majored in music. What did he play? "Bellllaaaaaa!" Jessica screeched, making me jump in my seat. "God! Where was your head!" I blushed furiously as Angela laughed.

"Sorry…guess I didn't sleep well enough last night," I lied. "What were you saying, Jess?"

"I wanted to know if you guys would like to go to the Lexicon next Friday?" I cringed a little inside. The Lexicon was a nightclub near campus. Where all the "hot" guys and girls would go to party it up and dance to loud dance music with epileptic lights and fog. I never liked the idea of those kinds of shady places. Jessica could read it on my face and grabbed my shoulder. "Oh, come on, Bella. You just turned 20, which means you can get in really cheap now. I promise it'll be fun! Mike will be coming too, so we can go as a group. Pleaseeee?" Her begging always made me cave. Mostly because she knew it would get on my nerves. So I reluctantly agreed. Angela hastily agreed to come too, probably to avoid a similar onslaught. The three of us conversed about what we should wear until we had to leave.

My last class of the day was a social psychology course, which I signed up for out of curiosity. The professor was hilarious and very down to earth, and ranted on about how exams and finals were wastes of his time, so we didn't have any. Instead, we'd have weekly essays. I grinned while everyone else groaned at that announcement. Essays were easy for me. If there was one skill I learned in my education, it was the ability to bullshit. I left that class with a feeling of satisfaction about my semester. This semester was going to be a good one when it came to grades, I figured. My truck welcomed me as I got inside it, lightly rubbing the steering wheel. Dusk was beginning, and I saw a few of the light pillars in the lot flicker on. The sky looked pinkish, even through the thick clouds.

"Hey, see that Cullen guy?" I heard a girl's voice cattily ask from outside my window. I turned and saw a small group of four girls gossiping amongst themselves. They were gawking over towards the music hall, which stood adjacent to the parking lot I normally used. My eyes felt drawn to that direction and I saw him walking down the path from the building. His hands were buried in his jacket pockets. His head was lowered a bit, so I couldn't see his face. Even in the distance, I thought I saw his bronze hair sparkle a little in the dying light. I smiled slightly at the thought.

"He is so hot!" I heard another of them say. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but he's a total freak. He won't talk to anyone but the teachers when they ask him something. It's like he thinks he's better than us," another spat.

"I don't care! He has that hot weirdo thing goin' for him!" The fourth girl said.

_This is seriously irritating,_ I thought to myself. _Are we still in high school? _I'm sure my face had a scowl on it as I turned on my truck and pulled away from the drooling students. I did feel a little bad for him and for all the Cullens, really. Being new to a small town couldn't be easy. And they all did seem pretty strange, so naturally people would poke fun and try and figure them out. But the way he treated me the day before halted my sympathy at a certain level. Something tugged in the pit of my stomach as I remembered his golden eyes burning into mine.

"Get a hold of yourself, Bella. He's just a guy," I told myself as I drove down the darkening roads back into the heart of Forks.

The next week or so went by like clockwork. It was nice that the weather warmed up a bit, enough for me to wear tank tops. I went through my classes mindlessly, pretending to get hyped up with the others about going to the Lexicon. I was envious of Eric, since he couldn't go due to some relative visiting town and he had to stick around. I felt nervous about the whole thing, myself. Charlie had no idea I was going there. Telling your dad, Mr. police chief, that you're going to a nightclub that included underage drinking and dry-humping to loud music, would probably result in being thrown in a cell for the night, regardless of age. He was very protective of his little girl, even if he wouldn't say it out loud.

One thing that I noticed over the course of the next few schooldays was the lack of change in Edward's treatment of me. I tried to talk to him in my next humanities class. Chalk it up to feeling bad for the new guy, but I also wanted to see if he would snuff me verbally like he did physically. He still stared at me awkwardly throughout class that morning, but I told myself to ignore it. When the opportunity came to approach him after class, I got up to his side and planned on tapping him on the shoulder, but found myself frozen in place when he turned to me seconds before I could. His golden eyes seemed…darker…somehow. More like amber. When mine met his, I went completely blank. By the time I realized what happened, he had left. It was the weirdest thing. After that day, I decided to ignore him all together. At least, as much as I could. Jessica became the announcer of whenever he watched me at lunch on the days we shared that time.

"You know, Bella," I heard Jessica slyly say at my side. "You could always invite him to the Lexicon with us. I bet he'd love to tap you," she giggled. I smacked her hard on the arm and growled under my breath.

"You're not making the situation any easier, Jess." I snarled while Angela, Eric, and Mike all kept quiet. Jessica laughed and playfully frowned as she rubbed her arm.

"He looks like he wants to eat you, Bella. Seriously, how creepy is that? You should get a restraining order on that freak!" She retorted in disgust. I shrugged.

"He isn't hurting anybody, so just let him be, will you?" I said. My hands played with my ponytail.

"Fine, but don't come to me if you find yourself alone one night and he tries to assault you!" Jessica said.

"Don't joke about that, Jess!" Angela gasped.

"Oh, you know I'm just kidding!" Jessica laughed. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my hand as she turned to me. "Anyways, back to what I was saying. Meet up at the Lexicon around 10. That's when the real fun starts. Please try and find something…suitable for the club okay?" She said, glaring at my outfit in rejection. Like I had clubbing clothes stashed away in my closet! I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I'll _try_ my best, alright?" I said. I decided to tell Charlie that the girls and I were heading out for a late night dinner and a midnight movie, and to not wait up for me. He fell for it with no problem, which made me feel guilty for having to lie. He was going to fish with Billy the next morning so he said he'd be fast asleep by then, anyway. The prospect of hanging out with Jacob made me feel a little more at ease. "Anything else I should know?" I sneered jokingly to my friend.

"Yes, attempt some makeup. Just this once? At least eye shadow? Mascara?" She pulled out a small bag from her purse and slid it over to me. I could almost smell the chemicals. I frowned. "I don't think I've seen you in makeup since graduation. You really do look good with it."

"Alright, fine. Just this once. To shut you up." I took the bag reluctantly and stuffed it in with my notebooks.

"Creeper alert…" Jessica snickered quietly as I looked back up from my bag. Edward was walking towards the table! I bit my lip. Angela and Eric were still, staring at me blankly. Mike held onto Jessica, almost glaring as he approached. I felt my skin crawl with nerves. His face was brooding, as if lost in thought, and his eyes seemed to be even darker. Black, somehow? My heart began to thump loudly in my chest and I held my breath for a moment. His strong form stopped at my side, and I averted my eyes from him, pretending not to notice his presence. But it was _so_ strong. I felt utterly compelled to look at him. My head lifted slowly up towards him; I felt instantly very chilly. My body shivered underneath my dark-blue tank top and ripped jeans. My hair was down along my shoulders, shaking along with me.

"Isabella…" His velvety voice sang in my ears softly. It sounded nearly urgent. He had not spoken to me directly before. I felt my skin heat up along my face as I found myself getting lost in the darkness of his eyes. Did he want to tell me something? His face looked pained suddenly, and before he could continue speaking, he left. As he stomped off, I noticed his hands were fists. I was frozen in shock. And so were my friends.

"Okay…what was _that_ about?" Jessica pried.

"I don't know…" was all I could say. _But I'm going to find out._


	6. The Lexicon

"I'm heading out, Dad!" My voice bellowed throughout the first floor of the house as I ran down the stairs and grabbed my jacket. Charlie was staring at television, not bothering to look over. He lazily rose a hand and waved.

"Have fun, and be careful," he said. Always the doting father.

"Yep!" I opened the front door and felt warm air touch my face. It had heated up a little during the day, which was nice. I still covered myself in my jacket, in fear of Charlie's reaction to what I was wearing. I was going to kill Jessica for guilting me into trying to look "sexy". As I walked out into the warm night, I stretched out my arms. While I strolled to my truck, I noticed a shadow across the dirt road in front of my house. I took a double-take by the trees, thinking I saw something white glide against them. I heard leaves rustling in that area…but nothing was there. Was I already hallucinating? Shouldn't I be hypnotized and dizzy from strobe lights first? I chuckled to myself as I got into my truck and headed out to the Lexicon, burying my silly vision back in my head.

The windows in my truck were vibrating to the bursting bass of the club as I parked. I already anticipated a headache. I took a deep breath and exited my truck when I saw Jessica and crew run over to me. She wore a slick red party dress, with spaghetti straps and a low-cut in the front, which I assumed Mike appreciated. Her long blonde locks bounced against her shoulders as she trotted in her heels towards me. The skirt just barely covered her private areas, making me feel better about what I was wearing. Mike was in just a polo shirt and jeans. It looked like he slapped some gel in his short hair because it stuck up unusually. Angela was more conservative in her outfit: a purple tank top with a sheer shirt over it with blue jeans. Her hair was tied back in a bun, with curls dancing along her cheeks.

"Bella! Glad you made it!" Jessica was more excited than I had seen her in a long time. She told me over and over the last year that she wanted me to go with her to the Lexicon, but my excuse was always that it cost too much. Who in their right mind would want to pay $10 for a few hours of chaos? Not me. At least now I'd only be losing out on $5. She draped her arms around me before I could pull off my jacket. "My makeup really did the trick!" I did attempt using some of it. Mostly just mascara and I found some dark green eye shadow, which would match the tank top I was wearing. She let go of me and grinned. "Let's see how hot you look!"

I immediately felt embarrassed as I took off my jacket, revealing a tight green tank top that I had since high school. I filled out a little bit since then, but it accentuated my curves pretty well. I had a pair of low-rider black jeans that I wore, that had stitches in various places for decoration. I kept to converse shoes, because I knew heels would just be a total disaster; not to mention I only owned one pair my entire life. I decided to keep my hair down, but curled it a little bit to add some texture. Mike teasingly whistled, making Jessica and Angela giggle. I smacked him across the chest and tossed my jacket in my truck. I stuck my cell and ID in my pocket and glanced over at the long line into the club, which sat a little ways from the parking lot. There was a large, white neon sign blinking "LEXICON" repeatedly above the arched doorframe. I could see various flashes of colored lights inside the dimmed windows. Jessica's arm slunk around mine and pulled me towards the club, Angela and Mike in tow.

While we waited in line, I recognized some of the people around us as classmates in my current, as well as past classes. Some looked already drunk, which made me feel uncomfortable about seeing them in class on Monday. Music that vaguely resembled popular pop artists like Ke$sha and Katy Perry blared, making my stomach almost sink. Jessica blabbed on about her classes and why she chose her outfit, while Mike obviously pretended to listen. Angela and I were mostly quiet, outside of a few comments about the weather or music we heard. When it finally came to our turn to get in, I showed my ID, paid the bouncer, and walked into a crowded room filled with people in various stages of making out, drinking, and dancing. "This is my FAV song!" Jessica shrieked against the deafening music, pulling us to the small dance floor.

The most I could do was move my arms and hips a bit alongside Angela as Jess grinded against Mike. Angela mentioned how it made her miss Ben a lot. I was glad she was with us; otherwise I would've been in some strange third wheel situation. A few songs went by before knew I needed a break. I made my way to one of the few sitting areas and sat down on a stool. Angela went to the bar and asked for some water for the two of us. Jessica and Mike were lost in each other on the dance floor, so I figured they wouldn't notice us being gone for a little while. I thanked my friend for the water as she joined me. I concluded that I'd be deaf at 21, just from the volume of music that played. My eyes circulated the room, trying to see if I recognized anyone else that was there.

In the very corner of the room, I spotted bright blonde hair. Was that one of those Cullens? I wasn't too sure, but something told me it was. The super-model looking one was definitely dancing with someone, probably that bear-sized guy. Jessica mentioned that they all dated each other, didn't she? My mind began to wander to when Edward tried talking to me earlier. What was he going to say? Maybe apologize for being such a weirdo? I imagined myself brushing him off as he begged for my forgiveness. I laughed aloud. Angela shot me a confused look, and I shook my head, telling her not to worry about it.

Sometime later, I saw a very intoxicated Jessica approach the table, with Mike holding her up. He seemed a little buzzed himself, and I shrugged. Jessica must've sneaked him some beer at the bar, since he was still 20. My teeth started to grind. I didn't plan on seeing my friends sloshed tonight. "OH MY GAWD…you guys had me soooo worried!" Jessica slurred, slamming her hands on my shoulders. I practically spilled water on myself. "Come on! Let's daaaaaance, hottie!" She yanked on my arm before I could resist, pulling me to my feet. Angela looked apathetic as I was dragged back into the mass of sweating bodies. I did my best to keep up with my drunk friend as she whipped around me, shaking her unmentionables and pressing herself against me. The fun was really fading at the point, and thankfully I was saved by Mike and Angela after a couple songs. It was then that I realized just how tired I was.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna leave, okay?" I cried out into Jessica's ear. She frowned and hugged me tightly. Her entire body reeked of alcohol, making my nose scrunch up.

"NooOOOOooo! It's only been a couple hours!" I pulled her body off of me.

"Charlie and I are visiting La Push early tomorrow, so I need my sleep. I had fun though!"

"Go ahead, I'll keep an eye on her, Bella," Angela reassured me and I hugged her and Mike goodbye before walking out of the club.

The warm air outside felt refreshingly cool against my hot skin. My hair clung to my neck, so I pulled it off of me and started walking to the parking lot. Not too many people were around, just a couple of guys hanging out at the side of the club entrance, and a couple was strolling down the street nearby. I heard a whistle behind me as I walked. It sounded like Mike's, but fiercer. My pace quickened. Was the distance really this far?

"Hey, Sexy Ladayyyyyy!" A deep voice roared. It had to be one of the guys at the entrance.

_Keep going, Bella. Don't stop. They'll ignore you,_ I thought, but my heart was racing anyway.

"Woo, look at dat ass!" Another said. Definitely drunk. I could see my truck's rusty red sheen under one of the parking lot lights. Just a little more.

Footsteps mirrored mine from behind. Could I run? Should I? Charlie taught me how to protect myself. Palm to the nose, neck locks, thumb to the wrist, key to the eye…the procedures ran over in my head as my breathing became heavy.

"Look, Freddie, she's ignoring us! HOW RUDE!" One of them cried out angrily. My eyes darted around me. Where was everyone? Didn't the bouncer see the harassment? My feet trotted against the pavement as I broke into a run to my truck.

"She's getting away! Let's teach her a lesson, guys!" I heard growls toward my direction. As I reached the door, my keys slipped through my shaking hands, rolling underneath the vehicle.

_Shit!_ My mind screamed as I turned to see three huge, very drunk young men galloping towards me. I tried to bend down and grab my keys, but just my luck. They slid over to the other side, sitting underneath the passenger door. I wouldn't have time to run over and get them before the guys got to me. Quickly, I stood up and mentally prepared for a fight. If I could at least knock one or two of them down, maybe I had a chance…

I could see hunger in their eyes, like I was a fresh piece of meat being thrown to the lions. One carried a can of beer that spilled around him as he ran. I felt my heart wanting to break through my chest. Why did my luck always have to be bad?

The first one tried to grab at my upper body. I dodged his large self and ran to the side. The other two took a minute to catch up to speed. Another one ran at me, and I slammed my hand at his nose, feeling bones cracking. He held his face and wallowed in pain as blood oozed through his fingers. The first guy looked really pissed and doubled his onslaught, grabbing my shoulders before I could move and throwing me against the pavement. My upper arm scraped along the ground and I winced in pain.

"You stupid bitch!" he growled, and the third guy tried to help the one I hurt. The first one kicked me in the stomach, and I coughed out a scream. My body retracted into a fetal position as all the fighting practice I learned flew from my mind. He kicked me again. The pain was immense. Where was anybody? Fear was overwhelming me to the point where I couldn't speak. Tears squeezed through the layers of makeup and ran down my face as I struggled to get up.

"Freddie, what's that?" I heard one say. Just then, a blur collided with the guy kicking me, smashing him against the pavement. Reacting on pure instinct, my body twisted and I held my stomach, balancing on my knees. I was frozen in fear, and everything was happening so fast, my brain couldn't process it. I heard Freddie cry out in pain, and I thought I heard bones break. His leg, maybe? The other two looked scared out of their minds. I was right with them on that. When it was over, Freddie was whimpering on the ground, holding his leg in agony. The other two ran off without hesitation. The blur slowed down, and I saw a tall male in black dress pants and a white shirt. He was breathing hard. His bronze hair was moving against the gentle breeze that erupted from his movements. Before I could fully process who it was, a pale hand jetted down towards my crumpled body. I flinched.

"I won't hurt you," a silky voice assured me. "Need help getting up?" I felt goosebumps form along my arms and upper chest as I recognized who it was. Strong arms wrapped around me carefully, slowly picking me up. They felt frozen, like ice, making me shudder. "Are you alright?" The sweet sound came again. I sniffled, feeling snot run down my nose. My stomach felt like it was rupturing, and my knees were weak. I forced my head to nod once, as I slowly lifted it to see my rescuer.

"E-Edward…?" I whispered, finally able to make words come out of my shivering lips. His black eyes stared down at me, filled with what looked like worry and anger mixed into one.

"Let me help you to your truck," he said gently, slowly leading me away from the whimpering Freddie. His hold never wavered, and for some strange reason, I didn't want it to. Once back at my truck, my mind began to recompose itself. Edward let me go and I wiped the fluid from around my nose and coughed a little, wincing at the vibrations in my gut.

"My…my keys…" I tried to say. Within a second (it felt like), Edward was dangling my car keys in front of my face. How did he do that? How did he even know? I took them, feeling nauseous.

"Want me to take you to the hospital? You don't look too good." He sounded concerned. I felt something strange…like heat…rising in my chest. Why would he be so concerned? Why was he even there? How did he find me? No one was around when I was running. My face twitched as anger from everything that just happened was building inside me, ready to explode. I clung to my keys, feeling the metal dig into my flesh. "Bella?" That was the last straw.

"What…the…fuck…!" I uttered. I glared at him, seeing his eyes widen in surprise. "What the fuck are you doing?" I growled.

"Huh?" He seemed dumbfounded. It only angered me more. All the glares, the ignorance, the sense of disgust, all of it swam in my head.

"You…you are…I don't even know what to call you! You stalked me, didn't you?" I alleged. His face fell, as if offended. "You followed me here, didn't you?" He took a step back, and I felt fury surge through my entire body, numbing the pain in my stomach and arm. "Jessica was right, wasn't she? You are a creeper! Worse than those assholes who just tried to…" I stopped myself. I couldn't say it.

"Bella, I..." Edward tried to talk, but I flung my arm out at him to silence him.

"No. I don't want to hear it. You fucking stalked me since day one. All those weird stares, ignoring me when I tried to be nice, making me feel like trash when I didn't do a damn thing to you! Then you appear out of nowhere and expect me to be all appreciative? You're fucking joking." The insults were running off my tongue like casual speech. A voice in the back of my head whispered to stop. But the rage in me ignored it. It seemed like I hit a nerve, because I saw his nostrils flare and his eyes widen. His top lip curled at the side.

"Look, I don't understand what you're thinking, but you're completely wrong," he growled, actually startling me a bit. "My sister dragged me here. I wouldn't be caught dead in that house of drunken orgies of my own will." My knees began to buckle, and I leaned against my truck's door. "As for before," his face softened as he continued. "I apologize about that. My behavior was inappropriate, but I have my reasons." Something in me cooled. The rage that boiled inside turned into a simmer. Confusion now filled my head. What did he mean by reasons? What reasons could you have for staring at me like I'm inferior and revolting when you don't know me? The pain in my stomach crept back into my awareness. My head started spinning, and I felt my knees fall beneath me. "Bella!" I heard Edward cry as I closed my eyes. His arms caught me once again. Was this going to be a theme? Me facing danger of some sort and him being there to catch me?

There was a hint of cinnamon emanating from his body. It reminded me of my childhood, when my mother would make me spice cookies. The thought left as soon as it came.

"How?" I whispered, letting him hold onto me. "How do you know that name?" I forced my eyes open, hoping everything would stop moving so much. Edward was gazing down at me with his black eyes. He looked sheepish.

"I overheard your friends call you it a few times. Would you rather be called Isabella?"

"Bella," I retorted, rubbing my eyes to straighten my vision. "Is just fine." I pushed myself away from his hold, my fingers tracing along where that asshole kicked me. Pulling out my car key, I unlocked my door and sat down in my seat. Slowly, I lifted up the bottom of my tank top. A large mass that was mixed between black, blue, and a dark purple covered the left side of my stomach and hip. It was agonizing and hot to the touch, and I feared to see the full bruise without a shirt on.

"Are you sure you're alright? I could take you to my father. He can look at you…" His voice was soft, just above a whisper. I grimaced at the thought. I didn't need his father's pity on top of his own.

"I'll be fine. I'll stick an ice pack on it while I sleep," I snapped unintentionally. He ignored it.

"Let me at least drive you home. You're in no condition to drive like that." I knew he was right. My head was too heavy and my vision wasn't completely stable yet. And being alone with this guy really irked me. But, he _did_ save me from uncertain doom. He couldn't be that bad, right?

"I'm not leaving my truck." It was my only stipulation.

"That's fine. I can drive it for you," he suggested. I turned and looked at him. His face was almost unrecognizable from what I remembered the last week or so. Friendly. Something in his face made me feel safe somehow.

"What about…"I trailed off, glancing back at the Lexicon. Edward shrugged.

"I got a ride from Rosalie. I can drive you back, and then walk myself home."

"Oh…o-okay." I winced as I slid over to the passenger side. Trying to hide this bruise the next day would require a lot of skill. Maybe I could just tell everyone I slipped and hurt myself at the movie theater. It's plausible. Edward got into the truck and gently closed the door. "Take care of my baby. He's fragile," I said. I never let anyone drive my truck. It was fickle, and would only really listen to me when it acted up.

"Promise."


	7. Reasons

I leaned myself back and took a few deep breaths. It was oddly cold now, so I rolled down one my windows to feel the warm night air again. My head felt heavy. My midsection throbbed along with the truck as Edward started it up. The headlights burned into my attacker in the distance, still wallowing in pain. I cracked a small smile. Bastard deserved it. "Which way?" Edward's soothing voice turned my gaze to him.

"Uh, turn left on the main road," I mumbled. His eyes stayed on the windshield as we pulled out, leaving the parking lot. A part of me was nervous about this drive. Letting someone I barely knew drive me home, alone in a car, after what just happened…where was my mind at? I should know better, shouldn't I? My eyes focused on the side of his face, re-examining his features like I tried to that first class of humanities. His jaw wasn't as clenched as it was before. There were no lines, and his skin looked very smooth. My inner curiosity crawled around my brain. There was a strange tension between us as he drove. I initially thought it was just the result of our argument, but as the moments slowly passed, I realized there was more to it.

"What are your reasons?" I asked out of the blue. I noticed one of his fingers flinch against the steering wheel, but his face didn't falter.

"Reasons for what?" he asked, slightly interested. I rested my arm out of the window, letting the air sooth my scrapes. Was he playing stupid?

"For acting the way you have. With me," I replied, a little quiet. I was hesitant to know the answers. Why, though, I wasn't quite sure. My eyes kept to his face, waiting for some sort of reaction that never came. There was silence again. The streetlights were fading behind us as we made our way out of the bar-centre of town.

"If I told you I was just shy, would you believe me?" He finally said. I raised an eyebrow. A chuckle came out of me, surprising the both of us.

"Try again," I said. His lips curled upwards slightly. He knew it didn't work.

"I was scared of you because you're Chief Swan's daughter?" I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. He was obviously hiding something from me.

"Take a right at the sign here, and try again. At least be more creative if you're going to lie." I shook my head and pulled back some of my messy hair behind my ear. His face fell back to being stoic. Was it something I said? I immediately took my eyes off of him and stared out into the darkness.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked. I was taken aback by the sudden seriousness in his tone.

"Well, yeah, of course I do," I replied simply. My heart started to pump harder in my chest. A wave of fear, embarrassment, and strange longing washed over me. "It would save us both a lot of grief if you explained yourself," I egged him on.

"Promise you won't laugh?" His tone softened again, confusing me further. I turned my head back to him.

"Scout's honor," I said. I heard a long sigh come from his nearly perfect body.

"I thought you were beautiful." My mouth fell open, and I suddenly couldn't breathe. Did he just say…I was beautiful? So many questions popped up at once, I felt dizzy for a minute.

"…What?" I forced myself to ask, hoping what I heard wasn't right. Edward's black eyes glanced over at me, with longing in them. A second later, they were focused back on the road.

"I know it doesn't make up for how I treated you. I am very sorry about that. But it is the truth. When I saw you that first day, you could say I was smitten. But, I didn't have the courage to talk to you. When you slipped and I caught you, I thought I had the opportunity, but your friends were coming…"

That moment flashed in my mind. I remembered his cold hold on me, Mike and Jessica's faces, the gasps…

"After that, I was too nervous to approach you. I guess my staring was my strange way of coping. I'm sorry it made you uncomfortable, truly. I didn't mean for that at all. I know that you tried to talk to me once, but…" His face froze for an instant. "I-I was too scared about what you would say to me, so I left." His voice wavered as he spoke. "So I decided after that to stay away from you. But earlier today, I felt that I had enough courage to talk to you, to apologize for being so awkward."

"That's why you came to my table?" I interjected. A single nod was his reply. He was silent for a moment before continuing, and I thought I saw an unrecognizable flash in his eyes.

"Your friends…didn't approve of my presence, so I left." His fingers gripped at the wheel.

"Oh…" Was all I could say.

"Then, when I was dragged to that disgusting place, I saw you dancing with them. You seemed like you weren't having much fun. I wanted to talk to you then, but I felt like I would have scared you away. I saw how intoxicated your one friend was, and something told me to make sure you'd leave okay. When I saw those guys ogle you like that…" I saw his muscles tense, which surprised me a little. His lips pulled back and I caught a glimpse of pearly-white, perfect teeth clenched together.

"Thank you," I stopped him. His fingers slowly relaxed and his mouth closed. "I appreciate what you did, really. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there to stop them." The tension between us lessened after that.

"You fought pretty well. I saw you break that one's nose." Edward sounded amused.

"Being the daughter of a cop has its perks," I smiled. He flashed a smile of his own, and I felt my heart race faster. My street name appeared and I sighed. "Turn here. It's the white house on your right." The truck turned and I started feeling sleepy. As the truck slowed down, I saw the porch light on. Everything else was dark. _Good, I won't have to put on a show for Charlie,_ I thought.

"Should I pull in or park in front?"

"Front is just fine," I said. When the truck finally stopped, I took a deep breath and pulled in my arm. My jacket had fallen on the floor, so I picked it up and held it in my lap. "Thanks again for driving me."

"Of course," his sweet voice said as he got out of the car. It was dark around the truck, so when he appeared at my side so quickly, I attributed it to me unable to see right. "Need help?" he asked, opening the door. I slowly got out, taking my time to balance myself.

"I should be fine," I said. I put on my jacket, wincing as the fabric ran along my scrape. It then became clear to me that he was standing in front of me, only inches away. I lifted my head and glanced over at his form, admiring it silently. "D-do you think," I stammered. He watched me, and I saw his hair move along the breeze. "You think we could start over?" What I said surprised me. But then again, I couldn't question the last few hours. And curiosity was eating me alive. He gave me a brilliant smile, and I felt my heart jump against my bones.

"I'd like that, Bella." His voice was like a coo to my ears. I smiled.

"Well, I'd better go. Should get ice on my bruise before it gets worse." I made a quick excuse to avoid the awkward silence that was coming. Edward seemed disappointed as I began to walk towards my house. I felt bad that he had to walk alone at night, but remembering how he took down my attacker reassured me that he'd be fine on his own. I turned around when I got to the porch, seeing him standing in front of my truck with his hands in his pockets. "See you on Monday?"

He smiled that beautiful smile again with a nod, and I gasped under my breath. I waved at him and turned back to my door, pulling out my key and unlocking it. As I got inside, I closed the door and took one last look out into the night. He was gone. _He must be a marathon runner,_ I thought. The pain in my gut reminded me that I needed ice bad, so I got myself a frozen pack from the kitchen and quietly made my way upstairs, careful to not wake up Charlie. My bedroom welcomed me as I flopped my stuff on the floor by my bed and painfully slipped out of my clothes. I changed into a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt before going into the bathroom to clean off the blood from my arm. In the bright light, I could see my damage better. After wiping away the crusted blood, I concluded that my arm looked a lot worse than it was. I didn't even need any bandaging, to my relief. I pulled up my shirt to see the full extent of my bruise, and disliked what I saw.

It was swollen now, and more purple than blue. It was bigger than my hand, reaching from my hip, over my belly button, and stopping just below my breasts. How was I going to hide this? Regular jeans would be impossible to wear. I applied the ice pack, relaxing as the cooling sensation battled the throbbing. I'd tell Charlie I fell at the theater. That I hit the curb. That I bruised easily. He'd have to believe it. My mind began to wonder about what Edward told me on the ride back.

"_I thought you were beautiful."_

Did he really mean that? My eyes stared at my reflection. He seemed like he was holding back. What was he hiding? How did I forgive him so easily? What drew me to him so much?

My head started to throb, so I took a couple Tylenol capsules before returning to my room. My body sunk into my bedsheets as I gave into my sleepiness. I'd worry about everything on Monday. For now, I'd give my body what it wanted.

That was the first night Edward was in my dreams.


	8. Easy as Breathing

"Hahaha! Really, Bella, you need a medic on call with all the crap you get yourself into!" Jacob's joking wasn't making me feel better.

"Thanks for your _concern_, Jake," I sneered. His obnoxious grin didn't shrink an inch. I leaned back in the dusty couch as my friend held his chest in laughter.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled. "It's just that you make it so easy, Bells." My eyes burned into the darkened skin of his face and I scowled. His creamy brown eyes widened and he held his hand out in defeat. "Okay! I'll stop! I surrender!" He cried.

"Can we please just get back to work?" I pleaded, turning my gaze to the pair of rusted motorcycles resting on stands in front of us. I always loved hanging out in Jacob's garage, or 'workshop' as we liked to call it. Charlie and Billy were long gone; trying to catch some fish nearby. My story of falling worked on everybody, which I was very thankful for. I was enough of a klutz that it would never be questioned. I didn't want anyone knowing about what happened in that parking lot, or about Edward Cullen. Not when I was trying to figure that out for myself.

"Fine, fine. What did you want to start on first today? The wheels? Engine? Or the paint?" Jacob stood up, and I sighed. For a teenager, he was very well built. He had the brown skin of a Native American, and his name was written in his native language tattooed along his forearm. It was warm, so he only wore a grey wife-beater and a pair of black shorts. His black hair was long; down to the middle of his back, but loosely tied into a braid. Some hair hung around his face.

"Tires sound good…" I said as I tried to get up. I winced, catching my breath and falling back into the couch. Jacob's boyish face fell a little.

"You sure you're up to working on the bikes? We can do it another time…"

"Nah, I'm fine. Really. But maybe you should start on them first," I bit my lip in frustration. This bruise was ruining my Saturday. Jacob flashed me a smile before grabbing his tools.

"No prob. You just sit and relax. I'll tear apart the engine first." I ran my hands through my hair, tying it back into a ponytail. As Jacob worked, I yawned. Our friendship was as easy as breathing sometimes. He never judged me for my clumsiness, my tough exterior, or my bookworm personality. And I, in turn, never judged him for his quick temper, childish behavior, or superstitions. But there was a strange tension between us, that's existed the past few years. I figured it was just because I was older than him, so we saw things differently. Some time ago, I had thought he had a thing for me. My last boyfriend in high school bugged Jacob a lot. Like he was jealous. We never spoke about it, because I didn't want to ruin the close friendship we've had. After the breakup, Jacob seemed much more relaxed, more like his usual self. And it's been like that since.

"What's Sam and the gang up to these days?" I asked casually, watching Jacob break down the engine and wipe away old grease and oil. Jacob had a network of friends on La Push, which I would refer to as "the gang". Sam seemed to be the ringleader, probably because he was closer to my age. Jacob hung out with them often, but would butt heads with Sam sometimes. They were like the Alpha and Beta of the reservation.

"Not much. They're off at the beach right now, probably cliff-diving before it starts to get cold."

"Cliff-diving? That's so reckless. They should value their brains and bodies more," I groaned, shaking my head. Cliff-diving was a pastime for the boys. Highly dangerous, but thrilling. That's what they tell me. "I'm sure Emily and Leah would appreciate that."

"You know how they are. Their heads are as thick as muscle. Not even the girls can change their minds," Jacob gruffed. I laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you don't do that stuff, Jake," I said. He grinned at me.

"As if!" He exclaimed, shooting a thumb towards the motorcycles. "My type of thrill is in the ride, not the fall."

"Exactly." Jacob got me into motorcycles just recently. I never trusted myself to ride one, knowing my horrible luck. But over the summer, he started teaching me how to ride. As a reward, he snagged these two beauties from a junk yard and started to fix them up. They weren't going to be the prettiest things in the world, but they'd ride just as well. Our hope was to get them finished before the end of fall, so we could ride them for a little while. My arms extended as I yawned again.

"You look pretty exhausted," Jacob observed.

"Yeah…I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Well, with a nasty mark like that, I can understand why," he snickered. I scoffed.

"Oh, whatever!" It was true that the bruise made it difficult to stay comfortable for any period of time in my bed, but that wasn't the main reason why my eyes were so heavy.

All I could dream about the night before was Edward Cullen. I know it sounds absurd, but he didn't leave my mind. I could only recall bits and pieces, but everything involved him somehow. I had distorted images of school, of my attack at the Lexicon, being alone in the woods in the middle of the night, and being followed by someone I couldn't see. I blamed it on nerves. No way could it not be. I had gone through such a fucked up night, so of course my dreams would be just as crazy, right?

A strange grumbling sound interrupted my thoughts and I saw a blushing Jacob staring down at his stomach. "Somebody's hungry?" I asked with a grin.

"Ha, I guess so…" He stood up; putting the engine part he was currently working with on the concrete floor. "Wanna join me in some grub?"

"Sure," I replied and tried to get up again. I wobbled a little, but was able to balance.

"Good job! I knew you could do it!" Sarcasm was pouring out his mouth. I stuck out my tongue and walked towards the giant wooden doors of the garage.

"You are such a jerk," I growled.

"Pft, you know you love me, Bella." Jacob retorted from behind as we made our way towards his house.

Meals were a big ordeal at the Black house. Jacob ate like a bear half the time, so when we made food, it wasn't like you were going to have a sandwich and be done. Jacob grabbed some burger meat and hot dogs, slapped them on grill on his back porch, and put some beans on the stove. As if the smell traveled across all of La Push, I heard hollers from beyond the house, from inside the forest. Jacob shrugged in irritation. I could tell he regretted using the grill.

"BELLA!" I heard someone howl from the trees. Seconds later, I saw a pack of five guys running towards us.

_Here we go,_ I thought.

"I knew you were gonna be here!" A tall one said. They all huffed as they caught their breaths. None of them were wearing shirts, and their pants looked soaked.

"Did you have fun at the beach, Quill?" I replied to the teen. He grinned, brushing his short black hair with his fingers.

"It was sweet down there, seriously!" Another said.

"Sweet doesn't even cover it, Paul. It was AMAZING." A third exclaimed with a deep laugh. I shook my head and laughed myself.

"I'm sure, Embry. I'll take your word for it," I said. A smaller teen jumped onto the porch, peering over towards the cooking meat on the grill. He had neck-length dark brown hair that dripped water down his face.

"You're making some for us too, aren't ya Jake?" He asked with hopeful eyes. I grinned as Jacob scowled.

"Don't be like that, Seth." The biggest guy said. "Of course he is." Jacob shot him an intense glare, making me hold my breath. "Right?"

"Of course, Sam. You're all welcome to join us for lunch," Jacob said sternly. I could sense the sarcasm in his voice. Sometimes when I was around the gang, I felt like I was surrounded by wolves. Their behavior could be classified as wild and primal at times with how they wrestled with each other, ate like animals, and looked after one another. But I respected them none-the-less. Their bonds came from a long line of Quileute blood that dated back hundreds, perhaps thousands, of years. I heard all the stories of their history since I was little, being fascinated by every one.

"Maybe you guys should dry off first, eh?" I tried to lighten the mood. The guys began to laugh and agreed that they should change pants. They all lived relatively nearby, so in a dash, they separated to their own homes to change. Jacob seemed upset after they left.

"I hate how they barge in like that," he grumbled, flipping the burgers.

"I can understand that, but you're all male, so of course they'd come to the smell of cooking food, that's also free," I teased.

"Thanks, Bella. You're being _really_ supportive."

"It's what you get for teasing me earlier!" I patted him on the back before going inside to pour myself some lemonade.

The rest of the day consisted of watching Quill and Paul wrestle, beating Seth at checkers, and watching mindless television in Jacob's living room. Charlie and Billy came back with plenty of fish to go around, so we stuck around for dinner and had a bonfire. Sam invited his girlfriend Emily, and Seth's sister Leah joined us as well as their parents, Harry and Sue Clearwater. I started falling asleep some time after Harry and Billy started talking about some childhood stories about the reservation, so Charlie decided it would be a good time for us to leave. I promised Jacob I'd stop by soon so we could finish the bikes before it was too late.

I fell asleep on the ride home. Charlie had to wrestle me out of the car before I realized what happened. He asked me how my bruise was, and I told him it was getting better. It was a little white lie, of course. I didn't want him worrying over me the rest of the weekend. He slumped into his favorite chair and turned on the TV as I went up to my room. I brushed my teeth and changed into pajamas before getting into bed. I texted my mom, letting her know everything was okay, before grabbing one of my favorite books, _The Vampire Lestat_, and reading a few chapters.


	9. Starting Over

I spent most of Sunday either reading for classes or sleeping, so it was no surprise when Monday crept up. It was easier to get up and down. The bruise had started to heal. When I pulled into campus, my stomach began to churn. Did those guys at the club come here? Would news have gotten out? The sudden fear struck me like bricks and I felt paralyzed in my truck. _No way. No one would've known it involved me,_ I thought. I was in the clear. At least, I hoped I was. As I made my way to Humanities, I kept cool and collected. My nerves about gossip were replaced with nerves about Edward. Would he look at me like he had before? Or would we really be starting over? Sitting down at my desk, I sighed and daydreamed.

"Good morning, Bella." Edward's sultry voice brought me back to reality. I looked to my side to see him sitting in the desk next to me.

"Oh, ah, good morning," I replied, surprised. What happened to the guy who usually sat there? "What are you doing there?" I pointed to the desk.

"Oh, Terry said we could swap seats. He wanted my spot, anyway," he said with a small smile. I noticed that his eyes were golden-amber again. Was he wearing contacts?

"Your eyes are different," I remarked. His smile faded. "Do you wear contacts?"

"No," he said. "They haven't changed at all."

"They were definitely black on Friday," I said firmly. I could tell there was something on his face. Fear?

"You were hurt remember? And it was dark. They probably _looked_ black." He was trying to persuade me. I wasn't buying it.

"They were black before then, too."

"No, they weren't." His voice was distinct and stern. I retracted a bit in my seat. Why were we arguing about this?

"Good morning, class," I heard our professor say from the front of the room. I shrugged as my conversation with Edward was cut short. "I hope you read for today. We will be discussing the meanings behind Genesis and comparing the different implications of the commandments." The class groaned in unison. This was going to be a long hour.

"How is your side?" Edward asked as the professor dismissed class.

"It's better. It doesn't hurt to move around as much."

"That's good." We walked down the rows, waiting in line to get out. "Bella, I was wondering," Edward said as we left the classroom. "Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?" I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Um, s-sure…" I said. My hand squeezed my bag strap tightly. "When?" We started walking down the hallway. Together.

"I'm free at 12:30. How about you?"

"Well, I'm in class until 12:45."

"Great. I can meet up with you at your classroom if you would like," he said cheerfully. I saw Jessica and Mike in the distance and silently cursed myself for blushing.

"Yeah, that's fine." I was feeling flustered now. "Um, I can write down the building and room number for you." I pulled out a post-it from my bag and scribbled down the information for him. When he took the paper from my hand, I felt his fingers for the first time. I jolted in shock from how intensely cold he felt. _How is that possible?_ My reactions must've upset him, because his eyes widened and he frowned.

"Bella! Bella!" Jessica was calling my name. I held my hand and was staring at Edward. His face changed quickly back to normal and he smiled at me warmly.

"See you tomorrow then," he said before walking away from me and my friends. I turned to see Jessica and Mike gawking at me. Jessica placed her hands at her hips and furrowed her eyebrows. Her lips formed one word: Details.

I made up some story about how Edward found me at the Lexicon and apologized for what he had done, and that we decided to try being friends. Jessica wouldn't leave me alone with questions and wanting to know every single detail. Angela, Mike and Eric were baffled, but supportive. Everyone was curious about Edward and the rest of the Cullens, and saw me as their way into getting info. I felt eyes on me all throughout lunch, and at one point I glanced over to the Cullen table to see them all looking at me.

"Wow, they're all staring at you today, Bella." Eric whispered.

"You better give us all the details tomorrow after your lunch _date_ with Edward," Jessica demanded. I cringed at her emphasis on the word "date".

"Oh, please, Jess. We're just having lunch, getting to know each other. Innocent as that. Don't make a big deal out of this," I said, turning back to her.

"Alright, I won't say another word. But if you find out anything, spill. Okay?" She winked at me, and Angela laughed. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

That night, I made chili for Charlie and me. I spent my free time working on a project for my social psychology class and worksheets for logic. Renee sent me an email about her weekend with Phil at a nice getaway, and I replied with my day at La Push. It was a reasonably quiet night, outside of a few swear words I heard from downstairs. Charlie must've not liked what he saw on television. I smiled. Before going to bed, I took a hot shower and blow-dried my hair. I didn't want to sleep on it wrong and have it looking horrible the next day. Wait…why did I care about that? I slapped my cheek lightly. _Snap out of it, Bella. It's just lunch,_ I thought to myself. I was letting Jessica get to me. But a small part of me couldn't help but feel excited. I was very curious about what made this guy tick, and why he had so many obvious secrets.

Every minute of the next morning felt like an hour. I was incredibly nervous. It didn't help that I dreamed about Edward again the night before. This time, the dreams were darker. It probably wasn't a good idea to read more of my _The Vampire Lestat_ book before bed, because I started mixing Edward and the story in my dreams. I had pictured Edward in an old, 1700s outfit, with long brown hair tied in the back with a puffy bow. He wore cuffed shoes and a tailor coat. His outfit was crimson red, and his eyes matched it perfectly. The most vivid part was how he stared at me as he played a piano. A strange melody came from his mastery, making my heart melt. He smiled at me, revealing a pair of sharp fangs, which poked along his inviting lips. I felt drawn to him; under the trance of his haunting music. He stopped playing and extended his hand, wanting me to come to him. In the dream, I felt an overwhelming compulsion to do so, and as I approached him, I felt fear. The fear was understandable because as I came closer, deep red blood trickled from the corners of his mouth. It ran down his white skin, dripping onto the piano keys. I screamed in absolute horror, waking up in a cold sweat.

Throughout the long morning, I kept thinking about that dream. How real it felt, how my heart throbbed when I woke up, how terrified I was, but also how much part of me longed for the dream to continue. I shivered at the thought. A vibration from my jeans made me jump in my seat, and I got a few looks from the students around me. I grabbed my phone. A text. From Jessica, of course.

_Good luck 2day! I want DETAILS. U better fess up! :-) _

"Ugh…" I mumbled softly. Class was almost over. My eyes rested on the doorframe of the classroom. Was Edward out there waiting for me? What would we talk about? My mind raced as my professor assigned us reading for next class and dismissed us. I quickly grabbed my things and strolled out of the room. Edward was sitting patiently at a bench across the hallway, smiling at me as I appeared. He was wearing a V-neck white shirt with a pair of dark blue slacks. He looked like he could be a model on that bench. His golden eyes were warm and inviting as he stood up. A sudden flash of my dream came to mind, as my imagination made his eyes turn red for a second, before I shook my head and sighed.

"Hello, Bella," he said softly as he approached.

"Hey." I yanked my messenger bag over my shoulder. "Which dining hall did you want to eat in?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to eat out. Get a break from campus food. There's a little diner right next to campus, if you'd like."

_Oh god, this was a date, wasn't it? How did this jump from starting to be friends, to being a date? _My face had to be bright red at this point. Edward smiled a little, looking amused at my reaction. _What do I say? _

"Uh, sure. Sounds great." I took a deep breath. It's not a date. Just a break from the mundane school food they feed us. Right.

"Wonderful. Let's go," he said and turned, motioning for me to follow him. I patted my cheek when he wasn't looking, telling myself to calm down.

"So…how was your weekend?" I tried small talk as we left the building, getting onto a small trail that led through the small wooded area along the campus. Forks was notorious for the woods. We had a pretty decent deer and wildlife count in the area. I liked the campy feel to it. Nature was nice to look at and appreciate.

"Pretty uneventful, after Friday of course." Edward slowed his pace so I could be at his side. "How about yours?"

"It was fine. I just spent some time at La Push with a friend, working on some motorcycles." I sensed a strange reaction from Edward as we walked. His paced slowed a little.

"La Push?" he sounded confused.

"Oh, it's a Native American reservation not far from here. It's really nice there. There's a beach that's pretty popular during the summer."

"Ah, I see." His voice sounded…irritated? That was weird. Trees surrounded us as we walked along the narrow dirt trail. I recognized that we were heading to the main road.

"Why are we going this way? Isn't it easier to just cut through campus?" I asked. Edward resumed his normal pace and smiled.

"I thought this would be nicer. You know, enjoy the nature. I realized that this town is very relaxing."

"Hmm, guess you're right." Did he just read my mind? Maybe it was coincidence. "How are your classes going?"

"Alright. I've been mostly preparing for a concert that will be coming up in a month or so."

"Already? The semester just started!" he laughed a little at my surprise.

"Well when you're in the advanced orchestra, things move a little faster."

_Advanced orchestra? He must be talented,_ I thought in astonishment. Why did he decide to come to a puny community college?

"What do you play?"

"Piano, mostly." I held a gasp in my throat. My dream had him playing a piano! No way…just coincidence. "I also dabble in some violin and guitar on occasion."

"Wow that sounds so amazing. I couldn't even play a recorder if my life depended on it." He glanced down at me with a half-smile.

"Really? That's too bad. Maybe you should try something else, then?"

"Oh no. I'm definitely not musically-inclined. I'm not really anything-inclined, actually, ha…"

"You put yourself down too much, you know that?" he observed, making me blush in embarrassment. "You were tough Friday night. And you are very smart in class. I'm sure you must be good at something."

"Yeah, getting myself in bad situations. I'm _really_ good at that." I stuck my tongue out. Edward laughed at me. The trail began to clear, and I saw the main road just ahead. Even though I've lived in this area my whole life, I never noticed a diner. Edward pointed it out to me as we got closer to the crosswalk. It looked cozy enough, and there were enough cars around to show that it made decent business.

"Shall we?" He asked when the traffic was clear. We scampered across the street, well, more like I ran while Edward strolled. I hate crossing that street. Crazy college students ignoring speed limits made it almost like you were playing a game of _Frogger_. Edward was nonchalant about it. But he was new to town. He'd learn soon enough. As we got inside, I could smell the sweet aromas of coffee, maple syrup, and burgers. A waitress who had to be in her late 30s welcomed us, showing us to a booth in the corner of the large room. When we sat down, she handed us menus, pulled out a notepad, and asked in a southern accent what we'd like to drink. I saw her green eyes linger on Edward, eyeing him like he was a rock star and she was a crazed fan. "You first, Bella." Edward's eyes stayed on me. I nervously looked at the beverage list and shrugged.

"Um, a coke would be fine, thanks."

"What about you?" The waitress obviously couldn't wait to interact with Edward. I rolled my eyes as he turned his head to her.

"I'm fine for now, thank you." He gave her a simple smile and she walked off, disappointed. I grazed across the lunch menu, looking at the burgers, soups of the day, and sub options. After a few minutes, I looked at Edward. He was staring outside, not even touching the menu sitting in front of his closed hands on the table. The waitress walked back with my drink, sliding it against the glass and asked if we were ready to order.

"Edward?" I gestured for him to go first.

"I'm actually not that hungry." He responded, not even flinching.

"…What about you?" The waitress snapped at me. What did _I_ do wrong?

"A cheeseburger is fine." I just said the first option that came to mind.

"Fries?" her southern accent was heavy as she scribbled down the order. I nodded. "Ye sure you don't want anything, Sir?" She turned back to Edward, and it seemed that the both of us hoped he would order something.

"Actually, a glass of water would be nice."

"Great!" The waitress skipped off to get his water, and I leaned back into my seat, confused. When she returned, she slid the glass in front of him and took our menus.

"Are you alright?" I asked as she left us alone. Edward was quiet at first, then turned his head and gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't handle how that woman was gawking at me," he said. I giggled lightly. So he had noticed, too.

"See what it feels like?" I joked. His face fell. Regret filled me.

"Bella, I really am sorry about that. I hope you will forgive me." His eyes were apologetic, making my heart ache a little. He didn't look good sad.

"It's okay," I said and took a sip of my coke. "So how do you like Forks so far?" Back to the small talk. I wanted to keep our conversation light, for now. Edward unfolded his hands and rested them on top of each other. A compelling urge came over me to touch those hands, but I resisted.

"I really like it here, personally. I was always a fan of small towns. The friendly community, the family-owned shops along the main roads, the low-key atmosphere…" His voice lulled as he spoke.

"Yeah, I understand what you mean. Whenever I would visit my mom in Phoenix, she would shuffle me around the big city, and I hated it. I prefer the quiet and the fewer the crowds, the better." He smiled at that. My heart jumped. "What about your family?" I tried to keep calm. Why was it that a single twitch of his mouth could make my chest feel like exploding?

"Carlisle loves the hospital here. He says the people here honestly care about their patients, and he admires that."

"Carlisle's your dad, right?"

"Yes, he's my adoptive parent, along with Esme, his wife."

"Esme…that's a pretty name." I never heard it before. It sounded old fashioned, but I liked it. "What happened to your biological parents?" I curiously asked. His face became sullen.

"They died a long time ago," Edward said, and I could hear longing in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry." My voice softened. I wanted to look away, feeling guilty about bringing up a painful subject. But Edward's face stayed gentle.

"It's alright. Carlisle and Esme are the best parents I could ask for."

"That's good," I said as the waitress came by with my plate of food. The cheeseburger was enormous, almost taking up the entire plate. Fries piled up along the side, practically overflowing. "Wow!" I gasped. The waitress stood for a moment, probably to get a reaction from Edward. But his face never left mine. She huffed and left, making me blush. I could feel his eyes burning into my face, watching me as I investigated the huge burger in front of me. I grabbed the monster and tore off a part of it. It was juicy and cheesy, just how I liked it.

"How is it?" Edward asked.

"It's really good! You should have some. I'll never eat all of this," I said, pushing my plate towards him. He shook his head.

"I'm fine. I'm not really a big fan of…beef," he shrugged.

"Oh, are you a vegetarian or something?" I asked, wondering if I had somehow offended him. A strange look came over his face, as if I said an inside joke.

"Something like that," he replied. Whatever just happened, it went over my head completely. "So what about your parents? What are they like? You said your mother lives in Phoenix?" I guess it was his turn for questions.

"Yeah. Renee, my mom, lives with her new husband there. My parents divorced when I was little."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. I don't mind living with Charlie. Renee's husband travels a lot because he plays baseball, and I could never handle all the moving around and chaos that encompasses that." I had to be boring him.

"Is your father as scary as I hear he is?" Edward asked. I chuckled. Charlie seemed like an intimidating person if you saw him walking down the street in his uniform. But I knew him as the awkward teddy bear. So the rumors I'd hear always amused me.

"Not at all. He's a big softie. But he takes his job very seriously, which unfortunately gets him in difficult situations."

"Like what?" I took a few bites from my burger, thinking.

"It was initially the reason why my parents divorced, I guess. He would work a lot, leaving my mom home to take care of me. And my mom is a free spirit. She didn't like being stuck in a house all day with nothing else to do. So at some point, when I was old enough to care for myself, she got fed up and left. I know it hurt Charlie a lot, but he understood."

"Do you feel bad about what happened?" Edward asked, looking at me intently. How did this conversation suddenly turn into my life story? Why was he so interested?

"At first I did. But I get along better with Charlie. He and I are too much alike. I visit Renee during breaks and she and I get along well enough."

"Ah," he glanced outside briefly as I finished about half of the burger. I started in on the fries, trying to think of what else to ask him. "Are you done with classes for the day?" He asked after a time.

"I have one more at 5:30." He gazed back at me. I ran a hand through my hair.

"That's so late. What do you do between classes?"

"Well, I've just been hanging around the library, reading and doing homework…" I trailed off. "What about you? Are you done?"

"I have an afternoon class. Then orchestra rehearsal."

"Hmm, you sound pretty busy yourself." I smiled.

"If you like, you're welcome to come and sit in for part of it before your class." His eyes brightened up at his suggestion. The waitress came along with a slip of paper, tossing it on the table. She obviously gave up on her advances. I picked it up and mentally calculated how much money I had in my wallet. Before I could pull it out to double check my math, he placed a few bills on the table. "Don't worry about paying," he said. "My treat today."

_It was a date._

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that."

"Consider it a peace offering for my past behavior."

_Not a date. Phew._

"Alright, if you insist," I said as we pulled out of the booth and headed to the exit. "But I'm paying you back with dinner sometime." Wait. What? _What was I saying?_

"Deal," his velvety voice sang as we left.


	10. The Strange Aspects of Edward Cullen

"So do you think you will come?" I heard Edward say as I scouted the road for a clearing.

"To your practice? I think I can make it, for a little bit…aannnddddd now!" I quickly made my way across the road, holding my breath as I ran. Edward's gentle laughter flew behind me. While I caught my breath on the other side, I watched him casually walk across the pavement. I saw cars roaring down the road, heading too fast to stop without hitting him. "Edward, look out!" I cried, feeling terror fill my lungs. A car was speeding right at him! He kept walking, and I could've sworn that I saw time lapse somehow, like a glitch in a video game. One second, the car was about to hit Edward, and the next, it ran right by him. "…how did…that car was gonna…what…" I stammered as he walked up to my side.

"What's the matter, Bella? You look like you've seen a ghost." I stared at him. Did I imagine what I just saw?

"That car was going to hit you! How did you get out of its way?" I asked. I saw the muscles in his jaw tense.

"I was far from that car, Bella. I don't know what you're talking about." I then remembered back to Friday night, when a blur engulfed my attacker. Something was amiss here. Either Edward was a human bullet, or I was going crazy.

"Right…I must've seen wrong," I said, pretending to brush it off. The both of us strolled back along the trail. I started thinking about the work I had to do in the library: create an outline, read some chapters for history, work on that group project…

"The rehearsal is in that building." Edward's beautiful voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked at him as he pointed to a building that I was familiar with. It was that same building I saw him walking out of when those obnoxious girls were drooling over him. "It's on the third stage at your left when you first walk in."

"Third stage on left. Got it," I repeated with a small smile. A buzzing noise made me jump slightly, bumping into Edward's side. A jolt of coldness surged down my body as our skin made contact. I blushed furiously and cursed under my breath, pulling out my phone. "I'm sorry, my cell does that to me sometimes," I said, embarrassed. Edward took a step back and chuckled.

"It's alright. No harm done." He was as calm as ever. I flipped open the cover and looked at the text.

_u done with ur date yet? _

"Jessica…" I growled angrily.

"What is it?" Edward asked. He was courteous enough to not try and look at the text, which I was thankful for. I hastily texted her back a response:

_It. Is. NOT. A. Date. I'll talk to you later._

"Don't worry about it. Just something stupid Jessica wanted to tell me." I slipped the phone back into my pocket and we resumed walking back to campus. When we arrived at the side entrance of the library, I checked the time on my watch. "So your rehearsal is in 3 hours?" He gave me his usual smile and nodded.

"Yes. I know you will not be able to stay for long, but please be honest. You can let me know if I am off key or if I sound awful, alright?"

"You want me to play commentator?" I gulped.

"Just listen to what you can, and then tomorrow in class you can grade me." It sounded reasonable enough. But I told him before I wasn't musically inclined. Shouldn't he ask someone with better ears for music?

"Alright, I'll do my best."

"Thank you, Bella. I appreciate the help." His voice really was entrancing. I started thinking that I could listen to him speak all day without ever feeling bored. What a silly thought! "I'll see you later?"

"Mhm. See ya," I said before entering the library. While passing the large windows beside the doors, I noticed him slowly walk off towards wherever his class was. Edward was an enigma. I had so many questions left unanswered, and they were digging at me. I got myself a table and came up with an idea. Before I started doing actual schoolwork, I opened one of my notebooks and clicked the back of my pen. At the top center of a clean piece of paper, I scribbled in big letters: THE STRANGE ASPECTS OF EDWARD CULLEN. Then, I started a list.

Ridiculous speed (human bullet?)

Eye colors change between gold and black (contacts?)

Doesn't eat or drink (vegetarian or extreme diet?)

Seems like he knows what people are thinking (mind-reader?)

Thinks I'm beautiful (insane?)

Skin is ice-cold (living statue or warped body temperature?)

I had a feeling this would be a running list. I closed the notebook and began my work. By the time it got to when I'd go to Edward's rehearsal, I was sick of reading about people who were long dead and whose theories didn't matter in the contemporary world. I grabbed a small bite to eat on my way out, heading to the building Edward pointed me out to. I never went into the music halls, mostly because I wasn't involved in anything of that kind. The inside was very artistic, with tall framed posters of famous musicians and bands, both classical and recent. I silently counted the giant auditoriums beside me, and I heard different instruments blaring out random notes. I followed the noise and found the third auditorium, where everyone was still setting up. My body snuck into the dark corners of the large room, sitting where no one could find me.

"Edward, where are you? It's time to start!" I heard someone call out on stage. Everyone was quiet when he appeared from the right side, approaching the piano. Even though I was far from the stage, I could see him perfectly. My skin shivered. "Alright. Let's practice the first piece, shall we?" It must've been the conductor talking, because everyone opened their sheet music on their stands and started to play. I heard the wind section start first, with the violins playing a slow melody, joined in by the flutes and clarinets. The cello joined in last. I wanted to watch them play, but I was drawn into Edward's form as his entrance began.

His fingers were moving like air as he struck beautiful chords on the piano. My mouth opened slightly as I listened to the sweet melody he played, mixing with the wind section. He was being too modest when he said he could play. He turned his head as he played, as if he knew exactly where I was in the audience. My eyes widened when I thought he could see me. Was he smiling at me? The music came to a crescendo when the brass section picked up, billowing out deep sounds to balance against the high notes of the violins. At the end of the piece, Edward was the only one playing. He gazed out towards my direction, making me jittery in my seat. When his face almost seemed to meet mine, I froze. The image of him in my dream suddenly came back. The sweet melody, his tantalizing eyes, that blood…

"Great job, everyone. Please take out the second piece on our program. John, get the chimes set up. Samantha, be sure to make your notes a little softer. And Ginny, your As were a bit sharp," the conductor said as the music silenced. I caught my breath when Edward's gaze left me. What the hell was wrong with me? I buried my face in my hair, trying to get the haunting image out of my head. My eyes glanced over my watch and I grumbled. It was time to head to class. This wasn't fair. Edward's playing was hypnotically beautiful, and I didn't want to leave it. But, being the good student that I was, I knew I couldn't skip. Edward's piano played softly as I left the auditorium, making my way to social psychology class. While in class, I took out my list, and added to it:

Plays the piano like magic (why isn't he making records?)

The next morning, I was welcomed by a rare change of pace: the sun was shining brightly over Forks. I remembered how my friends would soak up as much sun on these days back in high school, and would skip classes even now to run to La Push to sunbathe. It had to be in the 80s, a strange temperature for this time of year. I slapped on a black tank top and khaki shorts and tied my hair up in a loose bun. Charlie had left early again, leaving me to rummage for food. Snagging the last bagel, I ran out of the house and headed to class, finding myself eager to tell Edward how wonderful he played.

But when I got to class, I found the seat next to mine empty. Class started. Was he running late? I tried to listen to my professor, pretending to understand what he was talking about in the readings for that day. But my mind was completely focused on where Edward was. Did he get sick? Did he skip class? My mind rattled on about it even after class was over. I was so lost in thought; I walked right into Mike in the hallway.

"Whoa, Bella! Don't walk me over!" he teased. I gasped in surprise at what I did and my face scrunched up. Jessica was giggling hysterically at his side. Oh, right. I never_ did_ respond to her texts. Oops.

"I bet she's daydreaming about Eddy-poo," she giggled, making me cringe. "How'd the date go?" My fingers tightened around my bag and I glared at her.

"It was not a date, remember, Jess?" I sneered, starting to walk to lunch.

"Okay, fine, whatever. Not a date. How'd it go anyway? Learn anything?" Her voice was chipper and overtly excited, much to my dismay.

"He plays piano, is adopted, and likes nature," I spat.

"Awww, come on. You had to learn more than that!" She cried from behind. I turned to her and narrowed my eyes.

"Alright, fine. He doesn't like beef."

"Ohh, is he a vegetarian or vegan?" Jessica caught up to me, dragging Mike along with her, as we entered the dining hall.

"Something like that," I repeated his answer to them. My eyes darted around the room to see if Edward and his family were sitting around. But the only ones I saw were the blonde and her boyfriend/brother. Both of them were sporting very flashy sunglasses.

"Yeah, that Alice chick wasn't in class today. And Edward wasn't in yours, was he?" Jessica pried while we got into the food line. Angela and Eric were already eating at our table.

"No, he wasn't." Why?

"That's so weird!"

"Not really. Maybe he just got sick. It's that time of the year. Early cold season…" I thought aloud. I grabbed a salad for myself, not feeling too hungry. I was out before the other two, joining Angela and Eric. We had some small talk before Mike and Jessica joined us. At one point, I turned to the Cullen table, watching the couple talking to each other and smiling. Was Edward sick?

"Did he pay?" Jessica's loud voice pulled me away.

"Huh?" I asked. Her fingernails were tapping on the table while she grinned.

"Edward. Did he pay for your lunch?" I blushed at the question. He did, but I knew that the second I said that, Jessica would assume the worst.

"Well…he did but—"

"I KNEW IT! It was a date! You're dating that weirdo! What is wrong with you, Bella?" Jessica exclaimed. I thought the entire dining hall could hear, and that all eyes were on us. My eyes flared and my teeth clenched together.

"Jessica…you should be more quiet," Angela said.

"I'm not dating anyone, Jessica! Stop acting like we're in high school!" I barked. My insult shut her up, and she leaned against Mike in shock. "We ate," Well _I_ ate. "And he insisted to pay. But I am going to pay the next time we eat out, _if _that ever happens. Besides, if anything _does _happen, it's none of your business. I don't have to report to you every detail of my relationship with Edward. Didn't you understand that with Ethan?" Ethan was my ex-boyfriend. The one that Jacob seemed to loathe. He was a quiet kid, and we only dated for 6 months, but we got along pretty well. Jessica constantly wanted to know what we were doing, as if my life was a soap opera for her. She never acted this way with Angela, which made me jealous. Why was I so special? I'm just like everyone else. We had a huge fight right before Ethan and I broke up, and I told her to never pry into my relationships again. Jessica's face fell, and I knew my outburst sunk through.

"Fine. I just wanted to know because I worry about you, Bella. He was so weird to you the past few weeks, and you guys suddenly become friends…" Her voice was quiet now. Mike shot me a frustrated glare, and I felt bad for him having to deal with her rebuttal in private.

"I understand where you're coming from, Jess. But I'm a big girl, and can take care of myself. He hasn't done anything to frighten me or freak me out yet. So just leave it alone, okay?" I suddenly felt very cold. That was when I noticed the two Cullens passing by our table. I glanced up at their faces, trying to see past their sunglasses, but couldn't even see an outline of their eyes. _Damn, I wonder if they have gold eyes, too?_

"Alright, I'll shut up," Jessica whimpered in defeat. I finished my salad and our conversations changed more towards upcoming projects and exams. The rest of my day was boring, so my mind kept wandering to my conversation with Jessica.

"_If anything does happen…" _I had said. Was something there? It was obvious that he liked me. And even though we only spoke casually for a little while, I felt like there was maybe something on my side, too. The strange feelings I got every time I was around him, the warmth I'd feel whenever he would smile at me, the way my heart raced…

That night, I had another nightmare. This time, it was nearly dawn. I found myself in a strange, underground lair made of cobblestone. I was trying to make my way out of the moldy-smelling maze of stone and mud, when I heard a velvety voice calling my name. My body was compelled to follow, so I wandered through the cramped halls and stopped at a wooden door that was partially rotten on one side. Soft beams of sunlight squeezed through the cracks. I heard my name being called from behind the door, making my heart ache. My fingers grasped the copper doorknob and opened it, revealing a small bedroom. Inside lay Edward on a withered bed; looking similar to before, but without the jacket. His hair was tied at his side, and I could see ruffles running down his upper chest. His red eyes were beckoning me. His legs draped off the end of the bed, and I saw small rays of light above his shadowy form. I was frozen in fear, somehow remembering how frightening he looked before. But his voice spoke to me, begging me to come near. He reached out an arm towards me, and I watched it as it seemed to float into the sunlight. Smoke billowed along the cuffs of his white shirt, and I felt anguish inside.

I started to approach him. The smoke worsened as more of his body lifted towards me. His arms held out for an embrace. The beams of sun showered through his pale skin, and I saw more smoke billow along his body. His eyes were stuck on me. I heard a wrenching scream come from his perfect mouth. My legs hastened as I ran to him, but I felt like I was running in slow motion. Sparks began to fly around his body, burning like hot embers into the sheets of the bed. My heart filled with horror. I had to get to him. To save him. The smoke was growing worse by the second, and I saw his porcelain skin begin to catch aflame. His screaming pierced my very soul as I watched him burn before my eyes. The smell of baking-then-charring skin made my stomach churn. By the time I reached him, his clothing was disintegrating at the touch. I grabbed what I could as tears ran down my face. But he was only ash now.

I woke up the next morning in a pool of my own sweat. I gasped for air, taking a few minutes to collect myself. What was happening to me? Why would I dream something like that? I didn't even read my book! I was so drenched in sweat; I had to take a quick shower. I stared at the healing bruise at my side and stomach, happy that it didn't feel painful anymore. It was starting to shrink. Running late, I drove like a madwoman to campus. Maybe I really was losing it. I rushed to my classe, hoping that no one noticed how frazzled I was. Silently, I prayed Jessica wouldn't interrogate me at lunch again. When I arrived at the dining hall, Jessica and Angela were already there. _Must've gotten out early,_ I thought as I slumped into my chair beside them, burying my head in my arms.

"Bella, you look awful!" Angela exclaimed. I grumbled against my hair.

"Didn't sleep well…feeling crappy…" I mustered.

"Oh, sorry…" She recoiled. I lifted my head and yawned. I wanted to take a nap.

"Edward still isn't around…" Jessica observed. I leaned back in my chair, pulling my hair out of my face. "But the others are back."

"Hm?" I followed her gaze to the Cullen table. She was right. Everyone but Edward was sitting around, talking. They were all wearing sunglasses. My eyes grazed out one of the many windows in the room, and I saw that it was still sunny.

"Those guys are super creepy. I don't care what you say, Bella. Something's not right with them."

I was too exhausted to argue with her at the time. So I shrugged off her comment. Edward must be sick. My dream came to my mind, and I bit my lip.

"Are you going to eat anything?" Angela asked. I realized that I was in such a rush, I had no breakfast.

"Yeah…should eat something…" I mumbled and got out of my seat. I grabbed my food sluggishly, not caring what it was. I also got myself some coffee and returned to the table, shoving the liquid in my mouth.

"So, did you guys want to do anything this weekend?" Jessica asked as I became more awake.

"Nah, I want to just kinda relax. Charlie will be doing some things around the house, so I feel like I should stick around," I replied. The last weekend's horrific events still floated in my mind. Staying home sounded nice and safe. "You two go ahead."

Angela and Jessica discussed weekend plans while I forced more coffee down my throat. I couldn't handle the rest of my day like this. At least it was nearing the end of the week. I could lounge around at home, catch up on some reading, sleep…perfect planning on my part. When I got home that day, I pulled out my notebook and added to my list:

Not around when there's sun (sensitive skin? Or Vampire?)

I winced as the ink of the last word dried on the paper. Completely ridiculous, of course. But since Edward was nowhere to be found when it was suddenly sunny, I had my doubts. Sure, he could just be sick. And I was just over-exaggerating because of my crazy dreams. But as I looked over what I had so far on my list…no. It couldn't be possible, could it?


	11. Dinner with the Cullens

The weather finally started to cool down as the trees changed color around town. I loved watching the leaves turn red, orange, and gold.

_Gold…_

Edward had not returned to school for almost three weeks so far. But the other Cullens came to school like usual, which threw everyone off. I heard speculations from students in my humn class that he had died, or contracted a terminal illness that kept him in the hospital. Another person said that he ran away, which didn't make much sense to me. None of the rumors did. I thought at first that it was just the sunlight, but when it became cloudy again, nothing changed. I almost scratched out that line in my notebook, but something told me to keep it. Almost every day Jessica updated us on new gossip surrounding the Cullens or on Edward's disappearance. I agreed with the one about him transferring to a better college. With his talent, I could understand that. But for some strange reason, I began to wonder if his absence somehow involved me. I never mentioned this thought to anyone, but it lingered in my mind as time passed.

It was approaching the end of September now, and I started seeing flyers around for the Autumn concert. Didn't Edward mention that he was in that? I pulled down one of the flyers as I was leaving campus, reading what was involved. Advanced Orchestra _was_ listed. I sighed, keeping my eyes on the paper while I walked towards my beloved truck.

"Hello, Bella."

My eyes rose from the flyer, locking into the bright golden eyes of Edward Cullen. He was leaning against the back of my truck; his arms crossed at his chest. He was wearing a long, black wool coat that reached down to his knees. The darkening sky highlighted his form further with the bright contrasts of yellows and reds. Why was he doing music when he could clearly pass as a model? His face was pained somehow, but I didn't take the time to examine it for long, because I started to gasp for air. I had forgotten to breathe.

"E-Edward?" I asked, hoping that my dreams somehow weren't influencing my vision, turning into hallucinations. "What happened to you?" I approached him slowly. He uncrossed his arms and sighed, making me feel a little uneasy.

"I decided I couldn't stay away any longer. If I'm breaking the rules, I'm going all the way with it," he said so low I almost couldn't hear it. What he did say was cryptic. I probably looked like an idiot with the confused look I gave him in response. His eyes quickly fell from mine to the flyer in my hand. "You remembered about that?"

"I, uh, yeah…" I stuttered, still stunned that he was standing before me. "You said you were doing a concert, so I was curious if this was the one…but…"

"You enjoyed my playing?" He asked in reference to the last time I saw him. I nodded, calming my nerves.

"Of course I did. You were amazing. No. More than amazing…brilliant," I said, feeling my cheeks heat up. He smiled at me. That same smile that made me feel warmth in my chest. Ignoring the feeling, I got to my door and unlocked it, setting my stuff inside.

"I'm glad you liked it," he replied from behind.

"So what happened to you? We were all thinking you died, ran off, or transferred. I was more personally fond of the transferring one." I pulled out of my truck and gazed at him. One of his hands ran along the side of his hair.

"I had to go away for a while…it's kind of personal. But everything is fine now." With him saying personal, I knew I couldn't pry. Maybe he said that on purpose, so I wouldn't. Smart move, Edward.

"Oh, well I'm happy you're alright." I gave him a small smile.

"What are you up to now? Done with classes, right?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"Would you mind catching me up in humanities?"

"Sure," I said. I didn't mind. We really had not done too much in that class. Mostly reading and writing a paper on the Bible. We started on St. Augustine this week, though, which was a brain-melter. "Did you want to head to the library?"

"Actually…I was thinking my house would be a better place to study." His faced hardened as he spoke.

I gulped as all the color drained from my face. His house? _His_ house? He saw my reaction, and his face softened. "It was more an invite from Carlisle and Esme, really. For dinner. I told him about your tendency for disaster, and he wants to meet the girl 'who has survived'. Esme wants to meet you as well, since you're the daughter of Chief Swan." His parents wanted to meet me? What? This was going way too fast…

"Edward, I don't know…this is awfully last minute…and I—"

"If you feel uncomfortable, we can postpone it. But Esme had her heart set on making a big meal to break in the new kitchen…" he said, and I could see sadness in his eyes. How did he know that guilting me would work? "Besides, I know my siblings would like to meet you, too. They're a little offended that you and your friends watch them every day and never say a word."

"They see that? Oh, great…" I replied. My mouth went completely dry. They probably thought my friends and I were freaks or wannabes. Dread washed over me at the thought. Edward's sudden laughter made me want to slap him.

"Don't worry about it! They're just as curious about you as you are about them," he said between chuckles.

"Why would _they_ be curious about _me_?" I asked, very confused.

"I've told them about you." His answer was very simple, but I got a sense that it was more complex than that. It had to be. We barely knew each other. My curiosity was eating at me at this point. If everyone was going to be there, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I could finally shut up Jessica on her quest to find out about the Cullen family. I could also put my own thoughts to rest.

"Well, in that case, okay." I pulled out my cell phone from my jacket pocket. Edward looked ecstatic in his eyes, but his face stayed as cool as usual. I dialed Charlie's desk number. "Hey, Dad? It's Bella. I'm going to a friend's for dinner, okay? There should be some meatloaf still wrapped up in the fridge that you can heat up. Yes? I'll be careful. No worries. Yeah, love you too, Dad. Bye."

"He cares about you," Edward said, more like a statement than a question. I nodded and put my cell back in my jacket.

"So, are you riding with me or…" I looked around the parking lot. There were still quite a few cars and other vehicles around, due to night classes.

"I thought I'd drive you in my own car, if that's alright. After dinner, I can drop you back off here. Thought it could even us out since I drove your truck before."

"Ah, I understand. Which car is yours?" I asked, still looking around.

"That one," he said. I turned to him and saw his finger pointing to a silver car nearby. It was the one I saw the family huddled around before. It looked brand new, and very expensive. A Volvo, maybe? Instantly, I felt inferior. My truck looked like garbage compared to that beautiful piece of craftsmanship. I grabbed my messenger bag and locked up my truck. I followed Edward a few rows down and stared at the car in amazement.

"A Volvo S80? Wow!" I gasped.

"Ha, it's not all that great, but it's good enough for what I need," Edward responded calmly as he unlocked the doors. I was floored. Not good enough? I'd kill for a car like this! My fingers carefully glided along the smooth paintjob as I walked to the passenger door. The silver seemed to sparkle in the diminishing light. "Get in," he urged. I opened the door and got into the car, hoping I didn't look ridiculous.

"I am so jealous of you right now. This car is immaculate!" Edward laughed at my envious tone as he started the car up.

"Seat belt on, please," he instructed. I gave him a childish look before strapping myself in. "Trust me."

He wasn't kidding. The second I heard the engine roar, we were flying across the pavement! He had to be going 100 mph! My stomach flung into my spine, and my eyes were wide open.

"Edward! What are you doing? SLOW DOWN!" I screamed, fearing for my life.

"Don't worry so much, Bella. We're perfectly fine," I heard his smooth voice say. How on earth was he so calm when everything around us was one solid blur? Did he drive like this all the time? How did he not get caught? My hands grabbed onto the dashboard, digging into the plastic.

"E-Edward…please slow down…" I started feeling nausea from the sensations of the speed.

"Alright…" He sounded disappointed as we slowed down to around 50. When the blackening blurs became shapes again, I recognized that we were not in the main area of town. The trees surrounding us reminded me of that trail we walked along weeks before. Where were we? "Is this better?" I nodded, pulling my hands back into my lap. The sun had fully set by now, and I saw small balls of light in the distance at my side. We turned onto a narrow gravel road. The balls of light grew bigger as we approached a large house. I was breath-taken at the sheer size and beauty of where the Cullens lived. It was enormous! And mostly glass. There seemed to be three floors and a small side balcony poked out of the second. It looked to be newly built, in a modern style, with a square roof and tall wooden pillars in the front. Small, blue lawn lights outlined a cobblestone path leading to the front door. The Volvo pulled into a large garage at the side of the house. Inside, it was more like a warehouse. I saw four other cars: two BMWs (one yellow and one red), a black mustang, and a dark red SUV. Every vehicle looked gorgeous. This family had money. A ton of it.

My nerves acted up now, making my skin shiver as we got out of Edward's car. How were the Cullens going to react when they met me? Would his adopted siblings like me? Or would they insult me for me and my friends' behavior? What questions would they all ask? Were they all vegetarians like Edward? Did Esme have to cook a big meal just for me because of that? "Coming, Bella?" I heard Edward's voice ahead and saw him standing at the entrance into the house.

"Yes," I yelped quickly as I walked up behind him. I took a deep breath as his hand pushed open the white door (it matched the entire inside of the garage). The sweet smell of pasta sauce filled my nose while we walked inside. _Here goes nothing…_

"Esme? Carlisle? We're here," Edward announced. I was stunned by the openness of the room I was in. At my left, I saw a long strip of leather couches that lined up against the front windows of what appeared to be a living room. The pixie-like girl, Alice, was sitting on one, leaning against who I assumed to be her boyfriend/brother. Her fingers were entangled in his hair, and the two of them were reading a magazine. Muffled sounds of a television rang from across from us, and I turned to see a large dining area, where a long, glass table sat. Eight black chairs complimented it. Candles were burning along the center of it. Next to that room was an open kitchen. The television noises were coming from in there, and I saw what looked like a young woman hustling around a stove and countertop.

"Oh! Edward! You're back sooner than I expected! Dinner isn't ready yet!" I heard the woman chirp as she walked from the kitchen to us. She worse a sleek, pastel purple gown that hugged her slim form nicely. Long locks of caramel-brown hair flowed along her shoulders, and golden eyes sparkled warmly as she smiled at me. She looked like she was only a couple years older than me. Was that possible? "Ah! You must be Isabella. Or is Bella your preferred name?" Her voice was light and gentle, like a mother's. It made me think of Renee, and how I missed her. I smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Bella is just fine, please," I replied. She gave Edward a smile.

"Edward has told us so much about you. I'm so glad you could make it."

"Is Carlisle in his study?" Edward asked. Esme nodded, smoothing out the side of her dress.

"Yes. Would you like me to get him?"

"It's alright. I can do it," Edward said. He turned to me and smiled. "I'll be right back." He strolled into the living room and out of my sight. My nerves got worse. Being left alone with complete, mysterious strangers didn't leave my stomach in a happy state.

"I can take your jacket, Dear," Esme said. I forgot that I was still wearing it.

"Oh, okay." I pulled it off and she took it into her gentle hands, walking over and hanging it up on a coat rack near the garage door. She then returned to the kitchen.

My eyes wandered over to the couple on the couch. They finally looked over at me, and the pixie-like one jumped up and danced over. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt and black jeans. Her eyes were as golden as Edward's and Esme's. She stared at me for a silent moment, before smiling widely. She took one of my hands into hers. She was as cold as ice, just like Edward was. Was this a weird family-related thing? Maybe they each had a strange disease, which is why they were adopted…

"Hello, Bella. I'm Alice. I just know that we are going to be great friends!" Her voice was very friendly, which made me feel better. The young man followed behind her, and his golden eyes seemed a little pained. I remembered them looking that way before, at lunch. "This is Jasper," Alice introduced.

"It's a pleasure." He had a slight southern drawl, and seemed a bit withdrawn, but still friendly.

"It's nice to meet you, finally," I said, trying to sound just as friendly. "I'm sorry for not speaking to you before, I was just…intimidated, I guess."

"The only one intimidating is me!" I heard a loud voice exclaim from above us. Footsteps banged against wood nearby and I saw the large young man I knew from lunch run over to me and pick me up, cradling me in a bear hug. "Nice to finally meet ya, Bella!" He squeezed me tightly, and I couldn't tell if I was breathless from the shock, or from his strength.

"Let her go, Emmett. She needs to breathe, you know," I heard Alice say. Emmett reluctantly listened, and I felt air flourish into my lungs once again.

"Heh, sorry," Emmet apologized, scratching his head. I waved my hand.

"Don't worry about it. My friend hugs me like that, too." I remembered how Jacob liked to surprise me with bear hugs of his own.

"You should really learn to control your strength." I heard a sultry voice and saw a blonde whisk her way into view. I was speechless at her beauty, now that I could see her more up close. Her hair flowed all the way down her back, curling at the sides around her face. The slim, red, spaghetti-strap dress that she wore was very flattering; looking like it was made of crushed velvet.

"Aw, Rose. You know how I get when I'm excited, haha!" Emmett snickered.

"You must be Rosalie, right?" I asked. She glared at me with her gold eyes.

"You're right." Her voice sharpened into a condescending tone. I knew that she would be the one I'd have to watch out for. Clearly, I was an enemy to her. Just wonderful.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," I heard a young man's voice. Edward joined the group, along with another young man. He was incredibly handsome, with blond hair that was slicked back. A few strands hung over his golden eyes. His defined facial structure reminded me of a Calvin-Klein model I had seen once on a billboard. His chest was defined as well, even under the grey sweater he wore. He also wore a causal pair of old jeans. It made me feel better for not dressing up, like the rest of the family seemed to do. The young doctor smiled at me and took my hand to shake it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. Welcome to our home." I smiled awkwardly. He didn't look or speak like a doctor. Usually doctors talk to you like you're an idiot. But he spoke to me like an equal. Well, he _was_ off the clock.

"Thank you for having me, Dr. Cullen," I replied as politely as I could.

"Oh no," he said, letting go of my hand. "Call me Carlisle. I'm not your doctor right now, am I?" he chuckled at my formality. I loosened myself up and nodded.

"I hope not for a long time, at least. But with me, one never knows, haha." At that, everyone shared in the chuckles.

"Alright, everyone! Dinner is ready. Go get your seats!" Esme sang from the kitchen.

"Ah, wonderful." Carlisle walked towards the dining room. Edward joined my side while I followed.

"You can sit here, Bella. Between Edward and me," Alice chimed. I sat in the middle of the table. The table decorations were beautiful. A mix of purples and grays welcomed my eyes as I gazed across the placemats and napkins. The dishes looked like fine china.

"Here we go," Esme said as she daintily came in with a platter of spaghetti pasta in her hands. She set in the center, on a long silver plate.

"Do you want help?" I offered. It looked like she had a lot of food to bring to the table. Her hair fluttered around her young face as she shook it.

"Oh no. I'm fine. Besides you're our guest. You don't need to lift a finger!"

"Let me, Esme," Carlisle stood from his seat and joined his wife in the kitchen. They looked radiant together. Like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly. I sighed dreamily as I watched them pick up more dishes and bring them to us. Carlisle put bow a large dish of red sauce. It smelled and looked delicious! Esme brought in slices of bread and different types of cheeses. Lastly, Carlisle put down some different vegetables and lettuce for salad. My stomach growled.

"Guess someone's hungry?" I heard Edward whisper at my side. I blushed. My eyes looked around me once Esme and Carlisle sat down. Everyone looked somewhat frustrated. I couldn't figure out why. Everything here looked vegetarian. It was like they were waiting for me to get my food first. "Well, go ahead," Edward said. Guess I really was first.

"Oh, alright," I said meekly, getting my plate and piling the food onto it. Once I filled it and sat back down, the others collectively did the same. As I took my first bite, I tasted the sweet mix of tomatoes, peppers, spices, and cheese. It was very delicious. "Esme, your cooking is fabulous!" I said as I swallowed. She smiled at me warmly.

"Thank you."

"So Bella, Edward tells me that you are majoring in philosophy?" Carlisle asked.

"Mm, yes. At least that's what I'm told. The classes I've taken aren't that very philosophical, but I figure that will change when I transfer into my next college."

"Ah. Where do you plan on going?"

"I'm not too sure yet. I still have over a year to figure that out."

"What can you do with a Philosophy degree?" Emmett piped in. I shrugged, as I was used to this question.

"I'm not too sure, really. There are a lot of fields I'd like to get into, but the community college doesn't have the classes or resources for them. So I just chose Philosophy as a starting point."

"Oh, really? What are you interested in?" Edward asked, fully intrigued. I leaned back in my chair a little in thought.

"Well, criminology is something I have always been interested in. I can't handle a lot of science, so forensics is out of the question. But I'm also interested in theory, history, and stuff like that."

"You have diverse interests, indeed," Esme said with a smile.

"Thank you," I replied, a little embarrassed. "Are you all enjoying Forks? I heard you moved from Alaska. It has to be so different." I wanted to get the subject of conversation off of me.

"It's not all that different, actually," Carlisle said. "There are more people than up there, and the temperature is a bit warmer, but the community feel is the same."

"I like it. There's a lot more places to shop!" Alice exclaimed, reminding me of Jessica in a way. Maybe those two would become friends as well, if Alice could look past the cattiness of Jessica.

"The hospital is wonderful here." Carlisle smiled in admiration.

"Edward mentioned that to me," I said.

"Yes, I enjoy my new job. There was never enough staff on hand at my previous hospital, so seeing how many people really care of the patients makes my job more worthwhile." I was impressed with Carlisle. He really seemed passionate about his work.

"I miss snowboarding. Is there a lot of snow in the winter here?" Emmett asked. I wasn't surprised that he was athletic.

"There's a decent amount. I know of a ski resort near Port Angeles that you could go to when it's snowy enough."

"Sweeet!" He threw his fist in the air and roared in excitement.

"Emmett, calm down." Rosalie shrugged. Those two seemed like complete opposites. How did they get along?

"So Bella, are you free this weekend?" Alice asked eagerly. I looked over at her, puzzled. Her spiky hair seemed to bounce along with her as she tilted her head at me and smiled.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"We should totally have a sleepover or something! I want to get to know you better! We have all sorts of movies we can watch too. What's your fav?"

"Um…I like mostly anything…especially horror or adventure films, I guess."

"Perfect! We have plenty of those! Please say you'll come!" I had a feeling that Alice was going to be just like Jessica in the way that she would pressure me into things. Why did I have all the bad luck?

"Uh, sure, Alice. Sounds like fun," I said finally. She grinned widely.

"Great! How about you come over on Saturday around 6? We can have a marathon!" I was feeling overwhelmed by this family already. Within a short span of time, I went from not knowing them at all, to being invited to dinner, and then begged into staying a night! These people were definitely not normal.

"That's the best way to go. Going against Alice is like going against God. You don't want to face her wrath," Edward teased. Alice stuck out her tongue as I giggled.

"I've experienced enough with Jessica to know that. I'll keep it in mind," I replied, looking at Edward. He smiled at me, ignoring Alice's glare.

"Kitchen duty time!" I heard Esme announce. We all looked over at her, and I saw her glaring at her "children".

"I can help," I offered again. "Really, it's not a problem."

"No you can't, Bella. We have to study, remember? I've missed a lot of work and can't afford to fall any more behind…" Edward was letting me off the hook. But I did want to help. The charitable nature of Esme made me feel guilty.

"Go ahead, then. The rest of us will clean up," Esme said. I felt bad for the others as I got out of my chair, seeing the irritated looks on their faces.

"Why can't she help? She ate didn't she?" Rosalie snapped.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle called out. I bit my lip. "That's not how we treat our guests. You know better than that." He sounded like a hard-ass kind of father. It surprised me from his natural softness. I followed Edward out of the dining area quickly, doing my best to ignore Rosalie's burning eyes.

"Come on, we'll go to my room," Edward said as we walked across the living room. I could see a hallway in front of us, with a winding staircase at our left. "Carlisle's study is that way," Edward said, pointing the hall like a tour guide. "He tends to bring a lot of his work home. He also likes to study various diseases, old and new." My eyes lingered for a moment, before following Edward up the stairs. There were large windows along the wall, and I could see into the woodland area for what seemed like miles in the dark. Edward stopped at the second floor, and I felt his eyes on me. "This way, Bella," His voice cooed. I turned away from the beautiful view and followed him, admiring the slick wooden floor we walked on. The white walls were covered with various art pieces, including oriental figures, like Buddha. Tribal artifacts like masks and Tiki gods brought color to the atmosphere. We walked to the end of the hallway, and I peered into a large room on the left. "This is my room." Edward stated as I looked around.

The first thing I noticed was the large bed in the center of the room. It had to be a queen-size. It was decorated with dark-blue satin sheets and a comforter that looked very cozy. Silver-colored pillows sat at the top (I counted three of them) and a small bear sat in the center of them. It looked like it could have been decades old. The light-brown fur was worn away and as I walked inside, I saw that it was missing an eye. Behind his bed, Edward had a wall-length bookshelf. There were so many books, I couldn't believe it! At the other side of his bed, there were two large glass doors. He had to be the one with the balcony I noticed earlier. At my right, I saw a small desk, with a laptop propped open. A few discs were scattered along its side, and an iPod was plugged in. Next to the desk was a small end-table with an old-fashioned-looking music player. It reminded me of those kinds you'd see in a store, that played a variety of different media (records, cassette tapes, CDs, etc). By the doorframe was a small closet, and I glanced over it quickly. His wardrobe looked very expensive. Everything was neat and organized. I didn't know any other guy who kept their room so immaculate. "You can take a seat on the bed if you'd like," Edward said.

"O-okay…" I muttered. I tossed my bag on his bed and sat down, sinking into the soft comforter. "Wow, your bed is so comfy. Mine is so old and stiff," I commented. He pulled a few books from his bookshelf and a notebook from his desk before joining me on the other side of the bed. He chuckled quietly, which made me arch an eyebrow.

"So, I'm sure we're not still on the Bible, right?" Edward asked as he flipped open his notebook and started jotting down the date.

"No, we passed the Bible. You need to read through Exodus, Luke, and Romans. There's an essay due for that, but I'm sure the professor can give you a copy of it. We started working on St. Augustine's _Confessions _this week_, _so you should also read books one through four of that," I said, mindlessly pulling out my own notes. I watched as he wrote, admiring his beautiful cursive. "Wow, you write beautifully…" I thought out loud. "Oh, did I say that out loud?" I caught myself, feeling my cheeks radiate with heat. Edward glanced from his notes and smiled softly at me.

"Thank you." His voice was gentle. It made chills run down my spine. I felt the strange sensation that had almost left my memory. The feeling of a thousand eyes burning into me. Just like that first day, when I met him. His golden eyes were looking into mine, and I felt like he wanted to say or do something, but he was stopping himself. My hand froze on the books I was in the middle of pulling out, and I suddenly dropped them. I was on the edge of the bed, so when I heard the thump from my books and papers scattering on his wooden floor, I winced.

"Crap! That always happens to me!" I snarled to myself, getting off the bed and picking up everything. I hastily tossed everything around my bag on the bed, trying to fix the creases on the book covers. I need them in great condition if I want a decent buyback profit. "I'm sorry about that," I said, a sullen tone in my voice. When I finished, I stood up. Edward had his eyes fixated to one of my now-open notebooks. His porcelain-like hand pulled it over to himself and his eyes were scanning up and down the page.

"Bella, what's this?" he asked. I wasn't sure of what he was looking at, but then it dawned on me when I heard the curiosity and hint of anger in his voice.

"What?" I replied, feeling like that was a dumb response. His eyes locked onto mine for a moment as his hand fell, dropping the book on top of my pile of papers. My eyes darted to the notebook in question, and my mouth went dry as I read the words: THE STRANGE ASPECTS OF EDWARD CULLEN.


	12. Sweet Dreams, Bella

Words were drowning within my brain. How could I explain that list to him? He wasn't even supposed to see it! I should've ripped it out. How was I to know he'd catch it? Damn my klutziness!

There was a tense silence between the two of us. His eyes were smoldering as he waited for a response. I wanted to run. Instinct was telling to get as far away from him as possible. I remembered my dreams, and the way he looked at me began to spark fear. Horrible fear. But what was I afraid of, actually? Edward never harmed me. He'd been the kindest man I'd ever met. Why would that look in his eyes frighten me so much? My hands were clutched at my chest; my fingers twitched among each other in nervousness. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I wasn't too sure why I was apologizing, but something in me blurted it out.

Edward's face became unreadable. His eyes flickered with something I couldn't catch, and then changed his gaze to the list. My teeth gnawed at my bottom lip as every nerve on my body burned. My face had to be on fire. I could feel the pasta I just ate swirling around inside my stomach. I prayed that I wouldn't vomit. It would make everything so much worse.

"Your theories are interesting," Edward finally said. I jumped at the sound of his voice. It was unexpectedly soft. Curious. "Though, I can confirm one thing for you right now. I'm not insane."

What…just happened…? The fear that was overpowering me was melting away as my mind processed the visual fact that he wasn't threatening me. He wasn't even yelling. Or mad! He seemed more interested than offended, completely throwing me off. My head started feeling dizzy.

"That's good to know," I replied, leaning back against the bed. I pressed a hand to my forehead, feeling it burn. My entire face had to be red from all the blood that rushed into it.

"Are you alright? You look sick," Edward said. I was too scared to look at him, so I let my hair hide the front of my face.

"Just surprised by your reaction. I expected screaming or fighting. You know, fire and brimstone kind of stuff," I said. The wooziness I was feeling slowly receded as I felt a cold hand graze along my cheek, pulling hair out of my face. The contact made me shudder. I looked over at Edward, seeing his eyes look at me with worry.

"I would never scream at you, Bella. I'm actually flattered that you're that curious about me."

"Flattered?" I repeated. He nodded swiftly, and I felt an urge to lean against his hand. I didn't dare move, because I had a strange feeling that he could break me at any moment. His fingers twirled around a few strands of my hair as we just looked at each other. To my dismay, he pulled back after a few moments.

"Want to sit back down? I don't want you passing out on me," he suggested. I forgot that I was still standing, and got back in my spot on his bed, moving the loose papers to my side.

"So you're really not freaked out by my list?" I asked, wanting to make sure that I didn't imagine his response. He grinned at me playfully, picking up the notebook and looking it over again.

"When did you start this?" He asked. Was he avoiding my question? My hands relaxed in my lap.

"That day we had lunch together…" I remembered the fervor I had when scribbling down my observations.

"You think I'm not human?" His next question startled me. Not because of what he said, but because of how serious his tone was.

"I'm not quite sure," I said honestly. "I've been thinking about that for weeks." The handsome young man's eyes darkened as he glanced up at me.

"What _do_ you think I am, then?" Was he really going to do this? Did he want me to make a fool of myself, with my crazy ideas?

"Um…Well…I…" I was stammering. I wasn't too sure of what to say. Edward watched me intensely, but then abruptly closed the notebook, handing it to me.

"How about this: you formulate your theories, and when you come over for Alice's sleepover, you can tell them to me. I will let you know if you are on the right track."

I was surprised, but intrigued with his words. It meant there _was_ something there. I wasn't crazy. My mind began to race, as well as my heart. I took the notebook back, stuffing it in my bag.

"I should probably get going…" I said sadly. I really didn't want to leave. But it was getting late, Charlie would probably worry, and I had class early that Friday morning. Edward looked equally as disappointed.

"Alright. Pack up your bag and I'll drive you back to campus," he said as he got off his bed. I quickly shoved my books inside. After sliding the strap along my shoulder, I followed Edward back downstairs to where my jacket hung. Esme and Carlisle were now sitting in the living room, watching something on television. Alice was draped over Jasper beside them. Emmett held Rosalie in his large lap in a chair nearby. "We're leaving, now," Edward said while I wrapped my jacket around me. The rest of the Cullens watched in mild curiosity.

"Oh, alright, Edward," Esme said kindly. "Have a good night, Bella. It was wonderful meeting you!" She stood and came over to me, hugging me softly. She was also freezing cold. I could smell vanilla from her; it was sweet.

"Thank you for having me," I replied.

"Don't forget about Saturday, Bella!" Alice chirped. I nodded.

"I won't. Promise." Worry wrought my insides, making me feel weak. But I didn't let it show. I gave her a smile while I turned to follow Edward back to his car.

The ride back to campus was silent. I think neither of us had any idea of what to say without creating tension. Edward respected my need for normal speed, so the drive took longer than before. My brown eyes stared out the window beside me and I watched the dark shadows of the night pass by smoothly.

"I'm glad you came tonight," Edward said when we parked next to my truck.

"Mm…" I breathed as I got out. "Me too." The lights in the parking lot reminded me of that night at the Lexicon, and I felt my muscles tense up at the memory. I headed over to my truck and unlocked it. Edward got out of his car.

"Bella…" He called out to me quietly as he neared. I turned to him, stopping myself from sitting inside my truck. His golden eyes flashed with some sort of longing, making me wonder about what happened in his bedroom. I held my breath in anticipation. "I'll…see you in Humanities tomorrow?" His voice shifted. Whatever he really wanted to say was hidden from me. The shroud of mystery around him really started to annoy me, and also increased my curiosity even more. I exhaled.

"You're not going to disappear again, are you?" I said, raising an eyebrow and pulling some hair behind my ear. His frazzled expression melted into a smile as he shook his head.

"Not any time soon, I hope." His reply seemed strange, but I didn't question it.

"Alright, then. I'll see you in the morning, Edward," I said and slipped into my truck, welcoming the familiarity. Edward approached my door and I rolled down the window. One of his hands clasped along the bottom of the now glass-free window and he lowered his head to face me.

"Sweet dreams, Bella," he whispered softly. My heart did summersaults inside my chest.

"Uh, you too." He smiled at me, with that same gleam in his eyes from when we were in the diner. I again felt like I was involuntarily part of an inside joke I never heard. "Bye."

"Goodnight," he said as he pulled away. I revved my engine for a few seconds and drove forward, leaving Edward in the parking lot behind me.

My dreams were plagued with Edward. The other Cullens even made subtle appearances. The one I remembered the most vividly involved running around in the snow. I felt frostbitten as the snow clouded my vision. Trees surrounded me, making my ability to try and find a way out nearly impossible. Figures in cloaks would appear from time to time from behind the trees. All I could clearly see through the snow was the blackness of their forms, and pairs of golden eyes. I thought I saw blond hair from one of them, but I wasn't sure. I was growing dizzy and wanted to fall down to sleep, but I heard the sweet sounds of a violin in the distance. I tried my best to follow the noise. I saw a figure covered in black at the top of a small hill. My legs pushed through the feet of snow, growing numb. My eyes adjusted towards the stranger, seeing only his or her back and hood. The form was playing the violin beautifully, entrancing me. As I neared the top of the hill, bright red speckles started appearing near my legs. The speckles formed into thin trails leading to the top (there had to be at least eight, but the blinding snow made it hard to count). The scent of iron mixed with salt was strong, making me feel nauseous.

When I finally reached the top, the snow stopped falling and my eyes widened. Half buried in the snow were my friends. Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Angela were sprawled out around the mysterious violin player; their torn apart bodies covered in blood-stained snow. I could see down to the muscle and bone as each of their throats had been ripped out. Their eyes were all focused me, and I felt my knees begin to weaken. My hands held my mouth as the strong smell of their blood made my stomach twist. The violin music became aggressive and loud, hurting my ears. The hooded stranger turned towards me, and I gasped in fright. Standing before me was Edward. His eyes were black as coal and his jaw line looked soaked with bright red blood. I wanted to scream, but nothing came out. He held out his hand, like he had done in my very first dream. I shook my head, fighting the desire to join at his side. Tears ran down the sides of my horrified face. When he realized I was fighting, he drew closer. I took backward steps, but my knees gave out and I tumbled.

Sweat pooled around my body when I woke up to my alarm. I ran to my bathroom and vomited, still smelling the blood. It took me a good fifteen minutes to feel strong enough to get into the shower. These dreams were getting worse and worse. The newest one was definitely at the top of the list. I brushed my teeth for at least five minutes to get the nasty, imaginary taste out of my mouth. As the warm water of the shower washed away the cold sweat on my skin, my mind started to clear. I became anxious about the sleepover. The prospect of finding out the truth about Edward Cullen scared me more than ever now. My dreams had to be my own imagination playing tricks on me. But they felt so real…

I skipped Humanities. Not intentionally, but not to my regret, either. I took extra time getting ready because of how weak I felt after throwing up. By the time I got to the college, it was nearly lunch. On my drive, I thought about how everyone would have reacted to Edward's return. Were they as shocked as I was? I made my way towards the dining hall, texting to Jessica and Angela that I did not feel well so I ran late. When I got there, Angela was at our usual spot, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Are you okay, Bella? If you're sick, why are you here?" She asked in her meek voice while I slumped into my chair.

"I couldn't afford missing my theory or logic classes," I simply answered. But I knew that Angela wouldn't be the one fussing. Jessica's onslaught would probably be much worse. I secretly hoped that telling her I was feeling ill would dilute her actions a little. "I just didn't sleep well."

"Bella!" Jessica yelped as she ran to the table. "DidyouknowEdwardisbackohmygod!" She spoke so fast I couldn't keep up. Eric and Mike were behind her, looking exhausted. She got to them first with the news, obviously.

"Yeah, I knew. I went to his house for dinner last night." I was so exhausted, I didn't stop the words before they spilled from my mouth.

"WHAT?" The three collectively exclaimed. I wanted to avoid this, but I knew that if I kept quiet, the rest of my day would go sour real fast. Eric and Mike took their seats, staring at me along with Angela.

"You need to tell us everything!" Jessica slammed her head into her hands and gawked at me. "First off, when did Edward come back? Why was he gone? How did you get invited to his house? What are the Cullens like? What's their house like? Do they talk? What do they eat? What's Carlisle like? Did you see Edward's room? Is it spooky like he is?" Her questions were killing me.

"Slow down, Jess," I sighed. "Edward came back yesterday, I suppose. He told me he was away for very personal reasons, so I didn't ask. His parents wanted to meet me because they knew I was Charlie's daughter, so I was invited to dinner. Their house is very beautiful and welcoming. So are his parents. Edward's mother made us all delicious pasta, and I helped Edward out with humanities work. His siblings are all very nice, and they've noticed you all staring at them, so I suggest you stopping that," I said. I could see Jessica blushing.

"Oh…" She lowered her eyes, before glancing over to the Cullen table. "They're watching us."

"Don't look, Jess! Jeez!" Mike snapped. Jessica shielded the side of her face and turned to me.

"Edward is looking at you, Bella. You _sure_ nothing else went on that you're not telling me?"

"Absolutely not, Jess. The guy just came back," I spat.

"Well he's on his way over here…" Jessica whispered. My legs felt weak as I glanced over to see him briskly make his way towards us. His face looked pained. My stomach sunk as I remembered Edward's blood-stained face in my dream.

"Bella, are you sure you're alright? You're looking kind of green," Angela observed. At least, it sounded like Angela. My head started to throb, and I fell off to my side. My body felt something cold holding it. Then everything went black.

I was lying down. My eyes strained to open with the bright overhead light beaming into them. When I came to, I realized I was in the health center.

"Nice to see you finally woke up," I heard that beautiful voice say. I slowly sat up, feeling lightheaded. "Be careful."

"Edward? What happened?" I asked as I warily saw him approach the bedside. Well, more like slabside, if you ask me. The beds in the health center were more like the ones they had in regular doctor offices.

"I brought you here after you fainted in the dining hall. Your friends said you mentioned throwing up and not feeling well. How do you feel?" One of his cold hands took mine and held it gently. I wanted to pull it back; I had to look horrible. Why would he want to touch me? My eyes fell to my side and I noticed a small bucket. Edward must've followed my gaze, because he said, "You vomited when you got here. Do you remember that? They placed that there just in case." I couldn't remember throwing up again, and my head hurt trying to think about it.

"I'm so embarrassed…" I responded.

"Why would you be embarrassed? It's okay to be sick. But if I may ask, why did you come here if you felt so unwell?" His concern made me feel a little uncomfortable, but also at ease. I liked how he cared so much for me, even if it _was _really odd.

"I didn't want to miss classes…" I said. I averted his eyes and stared down at my lap. He started to laugh.

"Really, Bella? You're so strange sometimes!" He mused. "I just can't understand how you think." I pulled my hand back then.

"I'm the strange one? This, coming from the guy who wants me to form up theories about why he's weird? Excuse me!" I snapped. My eyes met his and he looked a little sad. I regretted being so hostile. That dream was affecting me more than I let on. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm obviously not feeling well. Don't take what I say personally. I don't know why I acted like that."

"It's okay. I understand," he said as he stood up. "Would you like me to get you a nurse?"

"No, I'm feeling better now. I wouldn't mind some food, though," I said, hearing my empty stomach rumble in hunger. He smiled at me briefly before leaving the room. I checked my watch for the time and sighed. I had been out for over an hour. Did Edward stay with me that long? Guilt consumed me. He didn't need to do that. And I snapped at him when he did nothing wrong. A couple minutes passed, and then I heard a knock at the door. Edward walked back in with a white cup.

"Here is some soup. I got you chicken noodle. Is that alright?" he asked. I grinned. It sounded amazing to me.

"Perfect! Thank you," I said, holding out one of my hands. He placed the cup in it, as well as a spoon. I slurped happily as I ate. Edward sat back down in the chair by my bed. "You don't need to stay if you don't want to," I said after inhaling my meal. "I'll be able to make it out on my own just fine."

"It's alright. I don't mind watching over you." His voice sent shivers down my skin. It was like a strange confession. A knock on the door disrupted my attention and a nurse walked in.

"Hello, Isabella. Feeling better?" she said. She had to be a volunteering student, because she looked about my age.

"Much better, actually. I can leave, right?" I asked, pulling away the sheets that were on me. She glanced over at some forms and flashed me a smile.

"If you're feeling well, enough, yep! Just don't overexert yourself." I got out of the bed and stretched out my arms. Edward was watching me with concerned eyes. The nurse smiled at him too before leaving the room.

"Are you still going to class?" I looked over at him and shrugged. I missed my first class, but I could make it to my next one.

"Yes. I can't miss it," I said. He frowned slightly, which was not becoming of him.

"May I walk with you, to make sure you don't pass out?" I blushed at his request. I wasn't a child.

"I guess so…" I saw my bag next to the bed and picked it up. My jacket hung on the door. While I put it on, Edward stood up and led me out of the health center. We walked along the cement path back to the main part of campus silently. I felt my bag vibrate suddenly, and I took out my cell phone (Edward or someone must've placed it in there when I fainted). Jacob had texted me.

_Hey Bells, want to hang tomorrow? Got the engines and tires all fixed! We have some small stuff to fix, but then we can ride!_

I smiled and responded with a yes. I did promise him I'd come over again. And I could go early enough before Alice's sleepover.

"Why are you smiling all of a sudden?" Edward wondered as he looked at me. I returned his gaze as I put my cell back in my pocket where it belonged.

"My friend Jacob wants me to visit him tomorrow at La Push. We have motorcycles to finish…" I replied, then remembering Edward's strange reaction to my first mention of La Push.

"You ride motorcycles?" Edward sounded shocked. I laughed at his wide-eyed expression.

"Not often. Jake got me into it over the summer. We've been repairing a couple off and on since then, so we can use them before snow hits."

"Isn't that really dangerous?" Edward sounded like Charlie when I told him over the summer about my project. True, I wasn't that graceful, but I wouldn't let that stop me. My brows furrowed.

"I may be clumsy, but I can balance just fine on one," I tried to argue. "Besides, I believe in safety first. I wear a helmet." I stopped and pointed a finger at Edward. He stopped ahead of me and looked confused. "You shouldn't even talk, 'Mr. a hundred and fifty plus over the speed limit'!" His face formed into a warm smile and he crossed his arms.

"Hmm, touché." He chuckled harmoniously and we continued walking.


	13. Cold Ones

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! The questions you have been asking will be answered soon, so keep on reading!

* * *

"So Jacob, remember those stories your dad would tell us around the bonfire when we were kids?" My hands were shaking slightly as I rubbed some solution along the freshly-repainted motorcycle. Jacob did a lot more since he texted me. All that was left to do was make sure all the parts worked well and that the motorcycle would start up. I was so excited to ride that I couldn't contain it. Jacob looked over at me as he fixed the leather seat on his bike.

"Which ones? There are tons."

"The ones about what, ah, what were they called? Oh! The cold ones, right?" My voice sounded more excited than I really was. Jacob's dark eyes narrowed and he was quiet for a minute.

"Why do you want to talk about them?" His playful voice was suddenly serious, which struck me. I tossed the rag towards the couch and sat on my beauty.

"I dunno. I've been reading _The Vampire Lestat _a lot lately and it reminded me of those legends." I leaned back and sighed, lying right to his face. That book wasn't my reason for asking. Edward was.

The night before, I had sat down at my small desk in my room and started to think about my "theories". I stared at every line on my list, trying to figure out practicalities. When my brain finally became exhausted, I decided to search online for some possible answers. My search took me to more vampire lore and mysteries than anything else. I _had_ written that down as a possibility, thinking it was one of my more irrational thoughts (I was torn between that and human bullet, although imagining Edward as one of those bullets from Mario games made me laugh at the time). Once I started reading all the different theories of whether they actually exist, as well as reviews of various vampire books, books, and other media, I realized maybe I wasn't that far off. Then I remembered that Billy would talk about the Quileute tribe and their connections to vampire-like beings called the cold ones.

"Why do you read that crap? Those kinds of stories are so stupid," Jacob spat. "Romanticizing those monsters is _dangerous_." His reaction surprised me. This was coming from the same Jacob that told me over and over how stupid his dad's stories were. That he never believed them because they were "far out there". Now he sounded like he believed them. His emphasis on the word dangerous worried me.

"Sure, they're sappy and exaggerated, but I still like them," I replied, trying to keep it light. "Anyway, didn't Billy used to say that your tribe encountered vampires a long time ago?" I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail, so a helmet would fit right. Jacob seemed to grind his teeth.

"Something like that," he said finally. "Our tribe was founded on the closeness of the families in the community. We cared for each other like one giant family. We were once shape-shifters as the story goes." He shrugged and leaned forward, resting his arms on the motorcycle handles. I nodded, remembering that part. "Our native 'mascot' has always been the wolf, as you know," he looked over at me, and I nodded again. "Because there was such a high population of them in this land when my people came, we learned to respect each other. The wolves wouldn't kill our tribe if we didn't hunt them. Over time, the spirits that watched over us became one with the spirits of the wolves. And when it came time, we could change forms, becoming wolves ourselves. It was usually only in times of great danger, like battle. Or protection over the tribe.

"One day, there was a loud cry from the beach. The chief's daughter had gone missing while harvesting wood. The tribe leaders sent out men to the shore to follow the scream, and what they found, was something horrible. The daughter was mangled along the cold water, bleeding to death. A stranger had appeared on our land, and was standing at her side, licking blood off of his clawed hands. Its skin was snow-white and had bright red eyes. The clothing it wore resembled that of a man, but it wasn't a man. It was a creature. The men were at first in shock at the sight before them, but then grew so angry that they transformed into wolves, attacking the killer. They ripped at its ice-cold body, tearing it to shreds. When it was all over, they burned the remnants and buried the daughter in a sacred ceremony.

"Ever since then, other stories have documented incidents when our tribe had been attacked by these creatures, decimating many people. But over time, they disappeared, along with our ability to change," Jacob became exasperated. I was stuck on the story, silently watching him as I mentally projected images of Native Americans fighting blood-thirsty vampires.

"Wow. Thanks for telling me about that, Jake," I said softly. I gripped my handles and started to smile. "How about we try these babies out, eh?" Enough seriousness. Now was time for fun. I wanted to enjoy the few hours left I had with Jake before heading to uncertain doom at the Cullen house. His face brightened and his body straightened up. His muscled arm reached over to a shelf, grabbed a helmet, and tossed it over to me.

"Sounds like a plan, Bella!" He exclaimed like a young boy, which relaxed me. The tension was already gone between us. I strapped on the helmet and took a deep breath. "Now remember what I taught you. Start off slowly, don't slam on the petals, and just get a feel for it, okay?" The engine on his bike roared as he rode out of the garage. I nodded, remembering all the lessons he taught me over the past few months as I turned on the bike.

_Just like a car, just like a car…_ My fingers gripped along the handles gently as the engine of my motorcycle purred. I put more pressure on my hands, and heard the engine get louder and more powerful. With another deep breath, I slowly followed Jacob out of the garage. Feeling the wind whip past me was exhilarating! I wasn't going too fast at first, but I wanted to catch up to Jacob, who was showing off his skills by doing tricks like spinning around me and lifting the bike up onto the back wheel. How he could do that boggled my mind. I knew he was strong, but lifting something that heavy when you're on it also had to be taxing. I gave myself some more speed, following Jacob past his house and down a smooth trail which led to the beach.

It was like I was flying. Like I was completely free of any care or worry I ever had. No wonder Jacob loved it. The thrill and the danger mixed together made my adrenaline pump through me, making me feel truly alive. As we swerved along a turn, I saw at our side, a glimpse of the pale blue water. The sight was breathtaking. "Lookin' good, Bella! You're a natural!" I heard Jacob cheer from ahead of me. I smiled at his compliment. My eyes stayed on the beautiful sight before me, focusing on how the nearby trees rustled in the cool wind. And how the waves washed along the darkened sand at the shoreline, as if reaching for something they couldn't quite get. From where I was, the sand looked off-white almost. The cloudy skies above us didn't help the grey color scheme of the area.

"_I don't mind watching over you."_

My eyes flinched as Edward's soothing voice swam into my head like those waves. We were nearing the beach, and I bit my lip. Those words sounded haunting. Like he needed to watch over me. But that was crazy, wasn't it? Then again, our relationship wasn't normal by any means. Whatever the relationship between us was. What was it, anyway? Friends? Sure. But something else was definitely there. I knew it when he wished me sweet dreams. I knew it when he told me he was flattered by my list. I knew when he looked at me in that auditorium while he played the piano. What we would turn into made me nervous, excited, and horrified all at the same time. My mixed emotions were really choosing a bad time to distract me, because I failed to hear Jacob calling my name until it was too late.

I was looking at the nearing beach one minute and bright silver metal the next. Without realizing it, I had let my motorcycle turn into the shoulder railing on the road. My body was flung over the metal strip, and I felt thick branches break what could have been a terrible fall. Soft sand covered my body and I started coughing, feeling some sort of leafy substance in my mouth. The screeching engine of my bike made my head ache.

"Damnit…" I moaned, trying to release myself from the wooded plant's grasps.

"Bella! Oh, God!" Jacob was practically howling as I heard him slow down his bike and approach me. His strong, warm arms gently pulled me out of my woodland prison. "Are you okay? You're bleeding…" He frowned. I did feel pain in my head. Maybe it wasn't from the engine…

"I'm fine, Jake," I mumbled, trying to get out of his hold. He was so strong! I felt like a ragdoll in his arms.

"Stop fussing, Bells!" He growled, finally letting my feet hit the sand. I pulled off my helmet and shrugged. My hair was matted with bits and pieces of branches, making me grumble. My hand touched my temple and I cried out in pain. Bright red blood covered my fingers. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine, outside of being scraped against my head. Ugh…" I sneered. Why did my luck suck so badly? I couldn't even ride a motorcycle without causing a disaster.

"Here." Jacob ripped part of his shirt and dunked it into the cold water by our feet, and pressed it against my temple. I winced, but the cold water felt really nice.

"Thanks, Jake," I sighed. The scent of my blood reminded me of that horrible dream I had, and I held my stomach, trying not to vomit like the day before. Jacob must've picked up on what I was doing, because he quickly wiped away the trickling blood along my face.

"Let's head back to my house and bandage you up," he said. I turned my head and saw my bike partially twisted between the railing and bushes. All that hard work gone to waste. "Don't worry about the bike. We'll leave it there for now. I can pick it up late. No one will steal it."

"Mm…" I grumbled under my breath. My best friend held onto my arm as he led me over to his bike. I slid my helmet back on after situating myself behind him. My arms struggled to fully wrap around his muscled waist. Did he gain more muscle since the last time I saw him?

"You all set?" he asked as I heard his engine roar.

"Yep." The side of my head that wasn't injured rested against his back as we rode back to his home.

I had to smack Jacob at one point while he tried to fix me up. After arguing relentlessly, I decided I could handle bandaging my temple, and he could pull out all the crap that got tangled in my hair. When I looked in his bathroom mirror, I got a better look at my cut. It began at the top of my temple, just under my hairline, and ran down to my ear. Jacob already had some appropriate bandaging for the job (I figured it was because he was such a risk-taker), which I appreciated. I had no desire to go to a store looking like a hot mess for band aids.

"What happened out there, Bella? You were doing so well," Jake asked me while I applied the gauze and tape to my cut.

"I got…distracted," I replied. I still had not mentioned a word about the Cullens to Jacob. For some reason, I felt like it would be a bad idea. Especially since I was so confused about them.

"Distracted by what?" Jacob pulled out a twig, yanking on my hair and I yelped. "Sorry!"

"I don't know. The scenery?" It wasn't a complete lie. In the mirror I saw his face shrink in disbelief.

"Come on, Bells. I'm not that stupid. Even you couldn't lose yourself like that." Jacob always could read through me.

"I was just thinking about school," I said. If I didn't tell the truth, he'd find out and hate me. Better spill. "And about these new people who moved into Forks."

"The Cullens?" I saw his face lift and stare at me in the glass with a worried expression. How did he know?"

"You know about them?" I asked, pressing my finger down against the white tape along my wound. I looked just _gorgeous_. I hoped Edward wouldn't want to rush me to Carlisle that night.

"Yeah…I know about _them_." His hands fell from my hair, and I ran my fingers through to feel for anything he may have missed. "You're not hanging out with them, are you?" His voice sounded disgusted. Like Jessica's did not long ago. I grew angry and turned to Jacob.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I AM hanging out with them. Why does it bother you? They're a very nice family." Jacob's face twisted into irritation, and I felt like I was missing something.

"Sure, they may look nice, but they're…they're…" I glanced down and saw that his hands were curling into shaking fists. Something deep in my stomach burst, and my face turned red with anger.

"If you say freaks, creepers, or weird, I will punch you, Jake. I heard all the insults already," I snapped at him before he could finish his sentence. He looked at me in surprise. I noticed for the first time that day how his hair fell over his eyes, making him look much older than I remembered. "They are very nice, caring people. They may be different, but no one is perfect."

"But Bella, you don't understand. You don't—"

"No, Jake. It's you who doesn't understand. I'm friends with the Cullens. And hearing people talk about them like they were trash in this town has been irritating me a lot lately. If you don't like it, you can bite me." I walked out of the bathroom, into his living room. Why did I feel so passionate about the Cullens? Maybe I was associating "Cullens" with "Edward". In a strange way, that made sense.

"Fine. Do whatever you want." I heard Jake growl from the bathroom. He walked out, holding his fists at his side. I felt like his anger management was going to lose control any second as his eyes burned.

"I will, thanks. You don't have any right to tell me who I can be around." I stood by the front door, watching Jacob as he slowly walked towards me.

"You're right, but I do have a right to care about you, don't I? Best friends care about each other, watch over each other, right?" What was this weird theme of watching over me? I bit my lip slightly and sighed.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm just dandy. I'm not some weak princess in need of a prince to protect her, alright? I can take care of myself."

"Pfft, like you did outside earlier? Riiiight!" Jacob half-laughed and yelled, pointing to my head. My blush deepened.

"You are an asshole, Jacob Black!" I cried out angrily. He started laughing at me fully now, making me _really_ want to hurt him. I saw my jacket on the hanger beside me and grabbed it, putting it on.

"Bella, please. You know I'm joking!" He approached me, still chuckling. I huffed as I buttoned up the front of my jacket. His eyes softened. "Look, I know you can take care of yourself. Just…promise me you'll be careful around the Cullens, okay?" I raised an eyebrow at his request.

"Why?"

"Just do it, for me, Bella." He took hold of my shoulders and stared down at me. There was something in his eyes I never saw before. I shrugged.

"Fine. I promise. Feel better now?" His face smoothed out and he nodded. "Now I need to go. I'll call you, alright?" I pulled myself away from him, opening the door.

"Okay, Bella. I'll fix your bike up for you. Want to try another run sometime before winter?"

"…Sure, Jake," I replied as I walked out. "Let my head heal, first."

"Haha, sure thing. See ya." I heard the screen door slam behind me as I left Jacob. I walked to my truck and got inside, feeling my temple throb. The sun was beginning to set, and I looked at my watch for the time. I had about an hour to get ready for Alice's sleepover. With a sigh, I drove home, hoping Charlie wouldn't notice the giant sign on my head saying "I am a walking disaster" when I got there.


	14. What You Are

Charlie was half asleep on the couch when I got home, dozing to the sounds of some sports game. I didn't take the time to decipher it though, because I had to get ready. My clothing was blood-stained and dirty, so I took a quick shower to watch it off, along with the sand. I tossed together some clothing into a bag, as well as toiletries. My notebook was sitting on my desk, with my theories sitting inside. My heart jumped as I touched it, thinking about how the night would go. I gulped at the thoughts, suppressing them as I stuffed the notebook in with my clothes. As for what I was going to wear, I put on a long-sleeve v-neck black shirt and a pair of comfortable blue jeans. I towel-dried my hair as much as I could and put a scrunchie in my pocket for later. Once I was all cleaned up, I walked back down the stairs. Charlie heard me since I saw him yawn and sit up on the couch.

"Bells?" His tired voice whispered. I walked over to the couch.

"Hey, Dad," I said. He glanced up and his eyes widened at the bandaging on my face.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kinda had a small accident on the motorcycles today with Jake. But it looks worse than it is." I felt like I'd be defending this for the rest of the night. I dreaded Edward's reaction. Charlie's eyes lowered and he shook his head.

"You really ought to be more careful, Bells," he said. He leaned back and I saw that he was still in his police uniform.

"Did you go in today?" I asked. He usually had Saturdays off.

"Yeah, I had to. There's been a string of strange killings just outside of Forks lately."

"Killings?" I repeated, surprised. Nothing like that happened around here. Charlie leaned back in the couch and scratched his head.

"Half a dozen hitchhikers have been murdered in the last 3 weeks. Their throats were apparently ripped out, and most of their blood has been drained." My heart sunk.

_Their throats were ripped out? Blood-drained?_

"Any clues as to whom or what's doing it?" I prayed what I was thinking was untrue. Flashes of my dead friends made my skin crawl.

"Not yet." Charlie looked over at me, seeing my sleepover gear. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, remember I told you I was invited over for a sleepover?"

"Oh, yeah. Where will you be again?" He yawned.

"The Cullens'."

"Right. You seem to have become pretty chummy with them," he observed. I nodded to my side. "Well, be careful."

"I promise, as always, Dad," I said and patted his shoulder. He really was exhausted. As I left my house, I started thinking about the killings he mentioned. How they coincided with the story Jacob had told me. How the coincided with my dreams. And how they may coincide with Edward Cullen.

"Bella! You made it! I'm so glad!" Alice's voice rang in my head as I walked into her house. She was in a pair of obviously expensive pajamas that were partially satin and partially fleece. The dark blue she wore brought out her golden eyes very nicely. I smiled at her as I took off my jacket it and hung it up. I could hear Emmett's yelling of victory in the living room mixing with sounds of a game, probably the same one Charlie was watching. "Here, I can show you to the guest room so you can drop off your things," Alice said, gently taking my wrist and parading me across the living room. Jasper was lazily sitting on the couch next to a very pumped Emmett. Rosalie was in the chair, reading what looked like a _Cosmo_ magazine, while Esme was crocheting something.

"Hey, Bella! Nice to see ya again!" Emmett said as I passed by. I turned to him and smiled a little before being yanked away by Alice.

"I picked out some great movies we could watch, Bella. I also got popcorn, chips, cookies, soda; all the junk food you could ever want!" I started to laugh as we walked upstairs. Alice turned and pouted at me. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You're just so excited, like you've never had a sleepover before, Alice." Her eyes fell slightly, but she laughed along with me.

"It's been a while. I didn't have many friends in Alaska. Am I being too much?" She asked, letting go of my wrist in the hallway.

"Oh, no. It's nice, actually. I haven't been excited for a sleepover in a long time, myself," I replied. Her beautiful face brightened up again and she danced along the wooden floor, leading me to a bedroom. From where it was, it looked as though it was across Edward's bedroom. Alice opened the door and showed me inside. It looked like a hotel suite! There was a huge bed covered in feather-down comforters and fluffy-looking pillows. Everything was black or light blue (my favorite colors). A marble vanity was across the bed, with all sorts of cosmetics lined up along the mirror. A giant dresser sat beside it, along with a bookshelf filled with books. A door on the other side was slightly ajar, and I could see that I would have my own bathroom. There was a walk-in closet next to the bed. "Wow…" I whispered.

"You like it? I fixed it up, myself! Edward told me your favorite colors, so I thought I would color-coordinate to make you feel more welcome." I walked over to the bed and sat on it, feeling just how soft it was.

"It's…wonderful, Alice. I would've been just as happy sleeping on the couch, you know."

"No way!" She stuck out her tongue at me, making me laugh. "We treat our guests like part of the family!"

"Don't scare her too much, Alice," I heard a sweet voice say. Both of us turned to see Edward leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed. He wore a fitting grey t-shirt and a long pair of black slacks. His blackish eyes were smoldering as they looked at me. I blushed a little.

"I'm not doing anything of the sort, Edward!" Alice protested, waking over to her brother. "I am just letting Bella know that she can be perfectly comfortable here."

"She's right. I'm a witness," I said with a grin. Edward smiled as he rolled his eyes. But then, they darted back to me, becoming serious. I thought I saw his nostrils flare a bit.

"What happened to your head?" His voice was suddenly concerning. Alice winced, which confused me.

"Oh, I had a little accident with Jacob today. It's nothing, really. Just a cut…" I blushed in embarrassment, dreading this minute. Edward stiffened, uncrossing his arms and standing straight. He looked like he was holding himself back from something.

"I knew something would happen to you…" He strained through his teeth. "Didn't I say that was dangerous?"

"Hey, I was perfectly fine. So I fell off and cut myself. So what? It's not that big a deal!" I retorted. The atmosphere became so tense so fast that it made my head spin. Alice bit her lip and walked over to Edward.

"Edward, calm down. If Bella says she's fine, she's fine," she whispered softly to him. He took a deep breath and loosened up.

"I'm sorry. I should not have reacted that way."

"It's alright. After what you've seen happen to me, it's understandable," I replied, standing up from the bed.

"How about I kick Emmett out of the living room and we start our marathon?" Alice became energetic again, relieving me.

"Sounds great," I said. She floated out of the room, leaving me with Edward. I walked over to the doorway, but one of his cold hands took hold of my arm.

"Bella, really, I'm sorry," his soothing voice whispered. I nodded as I turned to look at his statuesque face.

"It's fine," I replied. His head lowered, making my stomach twist. My eyes widened as his cheek brushed against mine, sending jolts of electricity throughout my body.

His lips lightly grazed along my ear as he spoke, "I look forward to hearing your theories."

"Uhm…yeah…" I shuddered as he let go of me. My brain forced my legs to move along the floor towards the stairwell, but my head felt dizzy. It was like Edward could change how my body felt and functioned. I heard arguing while I descended the stairs, and saw Emmett growl at Alice for turning off his game.

"There's only ten minutes left! That's not fair!" Emmett's large voice rumbled. I almost feared for Alice; seeing her pixie-like form standing against the ogre that was Emmett certainly was daunting.

"I told you we were staring at six. You have a television in your bedroom! Go watch that game up there!" Alice said. Emmett saw me and softened.

"Fine. You win, Alice," he huffed before passing me and going upstairs. "Hey Bella," he said. Rosalie shrugged and flipped the page of her magazine as I walked over to the couch. Alice was working with the giant entertainment centre, putting in some DVD and fixing the volume settings. Esme smiled sweetly at me when I sat down near her.

"Are you joining us, Edward?" I heard her say, looking over at him by the stairs. I didn't even notice him follow me.

"I'm not one for horror films. Hrm. What are you watching first, Alice?" he asked, looking a bit un-interested.

"Hmm…a generic zombie apocalypse film. That sounds good, doesn't it?" She looked over at me with a smile. I nodded. Undead creatures eating human flesh and being shot in exaggerated ways by guns made for a good time killer. I gazed over at Edward, silently hoping he would join us. As if he heard me, he sighed.

"Doesn't sound too terrible, I guess," he said and walked over to the couch, sitting beside me. My cheeks burned up since he was sitting at such a close proximity.

"Oh! I forgot the snacks! Excuse me," Alice made her way into the kitchen.

"Is she always like this?" I asked in general.

"Yes," Jasper replied.

"Always." Edward finished. I laughed along with Esme.

"Where is Carlisle?" I wondered.

"He is working late tonight, I'm afraid," Esme said.

"Oh…" I lowered my eyes. It had to be stressful for Esme and the others, dealing with Carlisle working so often. But I guess it was the price you had to pay for a good job these days.

"Here we go!" Alice danced back into the living room with two large bowls. She also had a couple of small bottles tucked between her arm and chest. She put down the bowls first; one had chips, the other had popcorn. She put down the bottles of soda, and then jumped on the couch between me and Jasper. She grabbed the remote and smiled at me. "Ready?"

"Yes, Ma'm!" I teased. She grinned and turned the film. Gore, gunshots, intestine-eating, and the end of the world ensued.

Over the next few hours, we watched two zombie movies, a psychological thriller, and an old 40s mummy movie. Emmett joined in during the thriller, but then he and Rosalie left to go out to dinner. Alice ordered pizza for the rest of us. Just like the night I had dinner with them, they all seemed to wait for me to take the first bite. Esme went to bed around 11, in the middle of the mummy film. Edward surprisingly stayed for all the movies. For an anti-horror person, he stomached them pretty well. By the end of the mummy movie, I started to doze off. Without realizing it, I had begun to lean over toward Edward. At one point, I caught myself resting on his cold shoulder. It soothed the side of my head. I felt his hand lightly play with my hair at some point, which made my heart flutter, and I was too tired to fight it. Well, that's a lie. I _didn't want_ to fight it. I could also sense a tough stiffness to his body.

"Bella, maybe you should go to sleep," I heard his wonderful voice say. I slowly moved my head up and saw Alice and Jasper watching us. My face filled up with blood and I pushed myself away from Edward with a cough.

"Maybe you're right. I've had a long day, after all…" I said. Alice and Jasper exchanged looks with Edward, and I felt left out for a moment. Alice smiled and looked up at me.

"Go ahead, Bella. We're going to watch a few more movies." Wow, they're intense when it comes to marathons, aren't they?

"Thanks for the dinner and stuff. Everything was great," I said as I walked to the stairs. Alice and Jasper returned to watching whatever was on (sounded like a slasher film) while Edward watched me. I knew he was looking at me because of that tingling feeling that overwhelmed my system. I sighed as I ascended the staircase. _Looks like the theory discussion will happen another day,_ I thought with relief, as well as regret. When I got into my room, I slipped into a pair of old, purple sweatpants and a beige t-shirt. I pulled out my scrunchie and put my hair into a messy bun. The bed sheets were satin and very inviting as I slid into them. I glanced out of the window that was beside me, watching the clouds in the blackened sky. I replayed the events of that day in my head as I started falling into slumber.

"_Bella…"_ I heard a voice say. When I opened my eyes, I was standing at La Push beach. The cool water splashed along my feet in the sand. I watched the horizon, admiring the pale blues and grays that made up the skyline. _"Bella…"_ I turned and saw a shadow moving through the woods. Fear struck me. I realized I was in my pajamas and felt incredibly cold. The shadow dashed along the trees as such a fast rate; I was surprised I could catch its movements. I clutched at my chest and took a few steps back, feeling the water coat my ankles. I saw a strange figure reveal itself from the forest. The first thing I noticed was its crimson eyes. Feral. Wide. Hungry. Its porcelain face was watching every move my body made. When I saw more of it appear from behind the shrubbery, I noticed tattered colonial clothing. Its dark hair was disheveled and hung around its face.

The fear was powerful now, making me scream into the sky. The stranger pounced at me, grabbing my weak body in seconds and pushing me down into the sand. I tried to fight back, crying and screaming for help. Its face lowered to mine, and I saw a pair of perfect, white fangs. Its fingers traced along my neck, and my heartbeat was so manic it throbbed in my ears. _"Don't worry, Bella. It won't hurt much. I'll make it easy for you,"_ I heard it say, and my spine tingled as I began to recognize the voice. I tried to speak, but I was now frozen with fear. Its face neared, and I saw its eyes change color from crimson to a beautiful shade of gold. Its fingernails began to dig into the side of my throat as its face was a mere inch from mine. My body went limp in its arms and its ice-cold cheek grazed along mine. I felt its fingers digging hard into my skin, then a warm liquid run down my neck, spilling onto the sand below. I couldn't scream at the searing pain that enveloped me as the creature slammed its mouth against the wound. I couldn't scream as I felt my life drain away. I couldn't scream at the fact that I knew who it was. All I could do was lay and see red.

I thrashed about in the bed, forcing myself awake. I immediately grabbed onto my neck, making sure it was still intact. My heart felt like it would leap out of my chest, and I took a few deep breaths. _I can't handle this anymore…_I thought. _These nightmares are going to kill me. _I got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, splashing my face with some cold water from the sink. I looked terrible. My body must've jerked a lot while I slept because my bun had loosened over to the side, and the bandaging on my head was wrinkled. My sweatpants were also twisted. When I fixed myself up, I returned to the bedroom, noticing a light seeping through the bottom of the door. _Is Edward still awake?_ I thought as I crept over to the light. Curious, I couldn't help but open the door slowly, peering across the hall. Edward was lying on his bed, with his arms behind his head. He was staring at the ceiling, like he was concentrating on something. I tried to get a better look, when I heard him move.

"Bella?" he called out. I nearly jumped at the sudden sound. Sheepishly, I opened the door fully. His head turned and he sat up in his bed. "Are you alright?" I walked across the hallway, standing at his doorway. He took in my form, as if memorizing every inch of me. I was one hot mess for sure. "Couldn't sleep?"

"I…uh…had a nightmare…" I bite my lip, clenching my hands in front of my stomach. I averted from his gaze, staring at his floor. "Stupid, huh? Having nightmares at my age." _Especially ones involving you killing me._

"I don't find that strange at all." His voice was so gentle. I looked at him and he smiled. "Do you want me to sing to you? I can try to keep the bad dreams away," he lightly teased. I blushed at his suggestion. I had not heard him sing, but I figured he could sell records easily with that voice of his. "Or would you rather discuss with me your theories since we could not get to it earlier?" My fingers tensed. I didn't want to discuss that with him, but the prospect of going back to bed didn't tickle my fancy either. When I was about to walk in, he stood up. "How about we go for a walk? There's a nice trail behind the house that we can walk along, if you'd like." My eyes widened. A walk in the middle of the night?

"Um..."

"This way we won't disturb anyone else in the house. Carlisle just got in a little while ago. I don't wish to wake up anyone with our talking." What he said made sense, so I nodded.

"Alright. Let me put my shoes on," I said and dashed back to my room, sliding into my sneakers. Edward walked out of his bedroom and together we walked downstairs quietly. I grabbed my jacket and put it on. He pulled on his longer coat and led me outside. The cool night air felt refreshing. I was still a little sweaty, so I shivered in my coat a bit as we walked towards the trail.

"So what is one of your theories, Bella?" Edward's voice calmed me in the darkness. I walked over to his side quickly, scared of getting lost in the dark.

"You're Superman," I said softly.

"Really?" His response was clearly sarcastic. "How so?"

"You're definitely faster than a speeding bullet. And I wouldn't be surprised if you could leap over tall buildings with a single bow."

"Try again, please." I frowned.

"You're a genetic mutation. Radiation got fused with your body, and you have unnatural powers."

"I thought you would have come up with better ideas, Bella."

"Okay, well, how about you have a weird illness that has warped your body? Like you're really sensitive to light so you wear contacts and can't be around direct sunlight. It also affected your body temperature so you don't radiate as much heat as normal people. Isn't that plausible?" I heard him chuckle beside me. But it sounded a little sad. Like he expected me to get it right. "Well, I do have another theory, but it's just as ridiculous."

"Let's hear it."

"I don't want to say it."

"Why not?" Our pace slowed as we neared a clearing. The clouds began to part above us, and a half moon slightly brightened up the area.

"Because you will either be really offended, laugh hysterically or…"

"Or what?"

"Be very angry with me." My eyes glanced over the small meadow that shimmered in the moonlight. We walked into it, and I noticed that there were hundreds, if not thousands, of little white flowers around our feet. "It's so pretty…" I whispered, watching the flowers shimmer like jewels.

"I'd really like to know what your theory is, Bella. I won't get angry, I promise." I could tell Edward was tense by the strain in his voice. I walked a few feet away from him, and bent down to get a closer look at the flowers. My heart felt torn. Was I more afraid of being laughed at, or being right? The trees rustled nearby, and I could smell a sweet odor from the flowers around me. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to say what I thought. Maybe if I did, those nightmares would go away. Maybe I could stop my mind from thinking such crazy thoughts. "Please, Bella. Say it." His voice was borderline urgent. I shivered as my fingers ran along silvery petals. "Say it out loud."

"I know what you are, Edward Cullen," I said and stood up, watching his black eyes stare at me in anticipation.


	15. Monster

"I know what you are," I repeated, feeling my hands shake at his intense stare. I was desperately trying to stay calm. "Vampire." The partial moon washed over us and I saw his white skin glimmer in the light. His eyes were blank for a long moment. I saw the corner of his lips twitch as his fingers tapped against his pants at his sides. My body was trembling now. What was he going to do? Laugh? Yell? Or attack me?

"You've figured it out then, I see." His voice was low and confirming. My nightmares had come true. I was standing before a killer. And sleeping over at his house. With a fresh gash on my head. But why wasn't I trying to run away? Why wasn't I screaming for my life? Why was I just standing there, more worried about his reaction, than the truth? "Are you afraid?" His face was smooth and gentle. The moonlight made him look an angel. A savior. _My_ savior on too many occasions. He wasn't demonic, like the books I read. He was caring, sweet, polite, _human_. Maybe that's why I didn't fear for my life.

"No…" I replied; making sure it didn't shake like the rest of me did. "I'm not afraid."

"But I am a killer, Bella. I'm not _alive_ like you are."

"You're more alive than most of the people I know." The wind picked up, making my loosened bun bounce along the back of my neck. His eyes widened at what I said. Surprised. And horrified?

"You don't know what you're saying, Bella. It's because of all…this." He held up his hands and ran along his body, gesturing to me that he was an entire package. "Every bit of me is designed to pull you in. You're my prey, Bella," he said. I held my breath as he turned into a blur. Before I could process his disappearance, I felt his chin along my neck. "My voice," he whispered into my ear, before disappearing again. I looked around me, feeling my heart rate jump. He appeared again at my side. "My scent," he said before becoming a blur again. My breathing shortened. His body froze an inch or two away from mine, and he stared deeply into my eyes with his endless black ones. "My eyes." He took a few steps back as I held myself in shock. "Everything about me is false. A facade. To attract you to me, so I can devour you." My body couldn't stop shaking. "Are you afraid yet?"

"A little maybe," I said honestly. My knees wanted to give out. "But not enough to run away."

"Do I dazzle you?" His question made me blush. I wondered if my red cheeks made him hungry.

"Perhaps. But regardless of what you are, you are still Edward to me." My calmness to the situation definitely surprised the both of us. My mind and body were not on the same plane. His sculpted form approached me slowly.

"Why aren't you terrified of me?" His question sounded so innocent, like he couldn't understand. "I could tear you apart at any second, snap you in half…" My most recent dream came to mind. I was blatantly horrified in my dream, even knowing it was Edward killing me. Yet standing before him now, finally knowing the truth, I felt more safe than in danger.

"You _could_ do those things. But you won't." I felt brave now.

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" He raised an eyebrow, intrigued. I took a deep breath.

"If you wanted to do those things, you would have already. On that first day we met. Or when we ate lunch together. Or any other time we were alone. You wouldn't have stopped those guys from attacking me."

"You're a lot more perceptive than I gave you credit for." Edward stopped a few feet in front of me, looking into my eyes. "But you still should be scared. Terrified. Repulsed."

"Stop telling me how I should feel. I don't feel any of those things, okay? Can you just accept that?" I blurted out in frustration. A part of me was really perplexed at how I was handling this situation. How easily I accepted the fact that Edward Cullen was an undead creature of the night that thirsted for blood. I forced myself to stand up straight, to show the rest of my body how strong I was. His face twisted into that of irritation. I took a deep breath to keep myself calm.

"You'll see," he said quietly. His eyes darted off to the distance by my side, and I heard something move not too far away. "I'll show you why you should stay as far away from me as possible." His arms pulled back and his body recoiled into a pouncing position, similar to the one I had dreamed. His black eyes darted from side to side, and I heard whatever was moving around us come closer. His nostrils flared similarly to when we were in the guest room earlier, and I had a gut-wrenching feeling that he was going to keep to his words.

Then he took off towards the doe that just came out of the nearby trees. Like a lion getting its first meal in days.

The moonlight sharpened the event before my eyes. I thought for a second that I was watching a scene that could have been in one of the many movies I had just watched. My eyes were frozen open as I watched Edward's body lunge at the animal. Its head turned and looked terrified, trying to scamper away. But Edward was fast. _Real_ fast. His arms locked around the chest of the doe, slamming it into the grass below. I heard its bones crack on impact, making every hair on my skin stand up. I only saw the back of Edward's body to my relief, but he made sure I could hear his deep growl of hunger. My eyes locked onto the scared eyes of the doe, seeing its will to live resonate through them. Its legs writhed against its attacker, trying to break free. Edward barely moved, holding it down with such incredible force. I heard more bones shatter.

Then I saw blood. Lots of it. It oozed along the doe's neck as it gurgled in agony. I imagined how painful it had to be…remembered how it felt in my dream. Feeling your own life draining away from you, feeling completely helpless as your vision grew darker and it became harder to breathe or think. A tear run down my cheek. A pool of crimson blood formed around the two as I saw bits and pieces of flesh, muscle, and hair fling to their sides. My stomach wanted to rupture. But I couldn't turn myself away. I had to watch. Take it in. Absorb just how powerful Edward was, and grieve for his victim. The meadow became horrifyingly silent as the doe went limp underneath Edward. For a split second, I heard Charlie's voice.

"_Half a dozen hitchhikers have been murdered…"_

My mouth fell open as I began to think that Edward had something to do with it. That his entire family was liable for those murders. My knees began to buckle, and I fell to my knees. Edward heard me, pulling away from his disfigured prey. His once porcelain face was now stained with darkened blood and his long fangs poked through his lips. Blood covered his shirt and sweats, and I could see his entire body shaking. He slowly walked towards me, and my head started ringing.

_Get up! Run away! He'll kill you!_ My conscience demanded. My nerves were shot. I felt myself sweating, which irritated my wound along the bandage. Air was coming into me in short gasps, and my legs were like jelly. _Run, Bella! Run!_

But something else in me started to fight against the urge to run. It was deep inside my gut, like a spark. I felt it run up through my chest, surrounding my heart and lungs, slowing my breathing down to normal. It ran up my back and shoulders, relaxing the tensed muscles. My face became warm and relaxed. It travelled down to my legs and feet, releasing the tense friction between my muscles and joints. My tearful eyes looked on as Edward came towards me; his black eyes spiraling into a bright shade of gold. He crouched down in front of me, watching me intently, clearly waiting for my reaction. My mind went blank as I looked at his disturbing appearance. "Bella?" His voice sang.

"Do you…do that to humans…too?" I dryly whispered. His cool eyes rested on mine for a long moment.

"I have the capability, but I do not," he said gently, as if to not put the thought in my mind. My head raised and lowered in a slow nod as I processed what just happened. A breeze came through, making me shiver. Thousands of little goose bumps lined my skin underneath my clothing. My fear had subsided into a strange corner of my mind. As grotesque as Edward looked, it didn't frighten me. A part of me even wanted to hug him, and tell him I was okay. The stench of animal blood was strong, though, and my stomach didn't like that.

"Your family is fake, isn't it?" I bit my lip as my eyes stared at his protruding fangs.

"In a sense, yes. But we are like a close family. I do consider Carlisle and Esme my parents."

"I see…" I took a deep breath.

"Aren't you disturbed, Bella?" Edward's head tilted to his side slightly. His eyes didn't waver. Mine rose to meet his.

"The blood-stained look is a bit much, but other than that, surprisingly not." _I blame desensitization from movies and books,_ I thought sarcastically to myself. Edward stood up.

"You're so stupid, Bella. Can't you comprehend that I'm a monster?" His arms tensed at his sides, and I saw his eyes harden. My legs pushed themselves upwards, and I straightened out my jacket. He was trying to scare me. Make me run away from him. Make me hate him for what he was. But I couldn't. Instead, I felt brave as I approached him. My cheeks were flushing furiously. The blood along his jaw was drying now, turning into a paler shade of red. One of my hands reached up towards his face as our eyes were lost in each other. His body stiffened when a few of my fingers lightly touched his cheek. My thumb grazed along the lining of the blood, feeling how cold his skin was.

"You're not a monster, Edward," I whispered. His eyes were deep spirals of gold, and I could sense that he was searching for something in mine. Maybe he thought I was lying. Was he looking for confirmation? Did he really hate himself so much for what he was? We stood like that for what felt like hours. Frozen in the middle of the silvery meadow. It was bittersweet. I finally found what I was looking for. I finally got my answers. Well, some of them at least. I still had many others to ask. After a very long silence between the two of us, Edward took hold of my hand, pulling it away from him.

"You're freezing. We should go back inside," he said. I shot back to reality as I heard defeat in his voice.

"Right," I replied, shoving my hands into my jacket pockets. He took some steps in front of me, leading me back to the entrance of the clearing. Before following him, I turned my head briefly to see the corpse of the doe one last time. I felt guilty. That animal suffered so Edward could prove a point to me. And it didn't go the way he planned. _Sorry,_ I thought and caught up with Edward, walking back to the house. We walked through the silent home, returning to the hallway where our bedrooms stood. I was too rattled to even attempt to sleep. Did he expect me to?

"I'm going to shower," he said finally, walking into his room. I stayed in the hallway, watching him quietly. He turned to me with longing eyes, making my heart thump. "Did you want to go back to sleep?" I knew it. He expected me to be able to fall right to sleep after that show he put on? No way. I shook my head. Edward's bloodied lips curled into a small smile. "Alright. If you'd like, you can wait for me." His smooth voice floated in and out of my ears.

"O-okay," I muttered. "I'll just be in my room…" I sighed, turning around and going into it. Edward nodded to me and walked back out into the hallway, to the bathroom a few doors down. After taking off my jacket, I sat on my bed, gazing blankly out the window. The distant sound of running water calmed my jittery nerves. At least it was nice to know that vampires existed nearly the same as humans. They need to shower, too. It made me think of the dinner Esme prepared, how Edward didn't eat at that diner. Why he was gone for so long. He was avoiding me. My weird thought back then had to be true. But the rest of the Cullens could be out in the sun. And those killings Charlie mentioned…were the Cullens really responsible? Their good nature couldn't be a complete front. No. I wouldn't believe that. The Cullens weren't like the vampires in movies or in the books I read. They were gentle. They cared about people. They didn't see me as food. And knowing that I was in a house full of them gave me a sense of security. Protection.

The creaking of my door disrupted my thoughts. Edward stood in the doorway, in a clean pair of elegant sweatpants (I never thought that was possible) and a white shirt. His hands were rubbing a green towel around his damp hair as his golden eyes watched me. Why did he have to look like a model and make me feel so average? He tossed the towel on the back of the chair that sat by the vanity and walked over to the bed. For a moment I thought I was drooling. Blood-sucking creature or not, he was still immensely attractive.

"What are you thinking about?" He wondered. I coughed awkwardly and sighed.

"Nothing, really." _How hot you are?_

"May I join you?" His voice was as sweet as ever. I moved over for him to sit. Even after a hot shower, the coldness that radiated from his body still wafted over me. He sighed sadly, leaning back on his hands. I glanced over at him, admiring how his exposed skin glimmered under the rays of the moonlight through the window. "I just don't understand you, Bella."

"What do you mean?" His eyes peered over at me.

"You act so calm and _normal_ after what I just expressed to you. I've never met a human who is accepting of me as I am. At least, not willingly."

"What's that supposed to mean? That you think I'm acting as if I'm under a spell from you? As if," I shrugged. "I am acting a hundred percent of my own will. And you don't really scare me, so get over it, okay?" I twisted myself so I could face him better. His eyes were intense, almost in pain; a look I remembered from many times before. Like he was trying to do something. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to read your mind. To see for myself if you are telling the truth," he said calmly. I froze.

_What?_ My eyes widened.

"You can _do_ that?" I was exasperated. That was something I never heard of when it came to vampires.

"You did guess it previously, remember? Number four on your list, if I am correct?" His face smoothed out and he chuckled. Could he really read my mind? Did he know _everything_ I ever thought since we met? My hand covered my mouth as I recalled all the things I thought over the past few months. I wasn't sure if I should be ashamed or angry. My thoughts were private, for me and me alone. "Don't get too upset. You are difficult to read." I blinked. He sat back up. "Everyone else has an easily accessible mind. Quite a few people act as though they _want_ me to read their minds. Your friend Jessica, for example," he said. I thought back to how she acted when Edward first came to school, when he stopped me from falling that very first morning. Her reaction when she saw us walking together. Part of me was curious of what she was thinking. Then again…maybe not.

"Why am I hard?" I wondered aloud. What made _me _different?

"I'm not sure, exactly. I asked Carlisle about it before, and he didn't know, either," he said. One of my hands started playing with my loose bun. "With you, I only get bits and pieces of thoughts. Maybe an image or a few words. And that is if I concentrate hard enough."

"What…have you heard or seen so far…?" As this point, I didn't want any more secrets between us. And if he knew something embarrassing, I wanted to explain it right then and there. He smiled at me.

"You are very independent. You hate when people identify you only as the daughter of the police chief. You really wanted to harm those men who assaulted you. My piano playing deeply moved you. You thought that waitress who served us at the diner acted like a 'crazed fan' of a rockstar." I blushed. Then he smiled warmly. "And, you also dream about me." I gasped. He knew about my nightmares? And yet he acted like that in the meadow? My eyes dropped from his, staring at my hands in my lap. "What? Was I not supposed to know about that? It flattered me."

"…" I was silent. Those horrible images of him trying to kill me or my friends made my stomach flip. Edward put a cold hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"How could you…" I whispered. "How could you show me all that…when you knew how horrifying my nightmares were?" I wanted to cry.

"Nightmares? What do you mean?" He pulled back as I turned to him, tears filling my eyes.

"Don't play dumb. Since you saw my dreams, you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. All the bloodshed, the twisted corpses of my friends…watching you burn! Especially the one I had tonight. How could you do that, knowing I dreamed of you killing me?" I cried out. He looked absolutely appalled. His eyes were full of guilt and shock. My hands were shaking as all those distressful images flooded back into my mind.

"Bella, I had no idea…I only caught a glimpse of myself playing the piano. I didn't know about the others…I'm so sorry…" His voice fell and he turned away from me. "You dreamed of me in those sorts of situations…not knowing they were plausible…" His tone was dark and he spoke very low. I was stubborn. I wanted him to feel guilty. It was laughable, actually. A human trying to make a vampire feel bad. He turned back to me. "Please forgive me, Bella. I really did not know." My watery eyes glanced over at his for a moment. I couldn't tell if he was being honest, or if he was using some vampyric charm. Either way, the guilt in his eyes made me feel better.

"Fine. You're forgiven," I sniffled as a tear ran down my face. One of his hands ran along my cheek, catching the droplet on his finger as he dried it off of me. The contact jolted me. He really needed to stop doing that! He smiled brilliantly.

"Thank you," he whispered. My eyes began to feel heavy, and an involuntary yawn passed through my lips. "You looked exhausted. You should sleep." I shook my head in protest.

"No, I still have so many things to—" he placed a finger against my lips, making me blush.

"Tomorrow. You need to rest, Bella," he cooed. I knew he was right, unfortunately. He moved off of the bed, and I reluctantly slipped under the warm covers. "I'll see you in the morning," he said, turning to leave. My heart ached.

"Edward!" I called out abruptly. He looked back at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What is it?"

"Could you stay….with me? Until I fall asleep, I mean…" I bit my lip at my sudden request. I didn't want to be alone. He smiled in acceptance and sat back down on the bed. I pulled the covers close to my body. He seemed too far away. "Um…could you lie next to me?" I must've really felt brave then, or maybe I was just so tired that my inhibitions were deteriorating. Edward hesitated for a moment, before slowly leaning over on his side next to me.

"My offer from earlier still stands, you know," his gentle voice said. "I can sing to you."

"Won't you get bored doing that? I don't know how long it will take me to fall asleep…" I sighed. He shook his head a little against his hand.

"I don't have anything else to do until you wake up."

"What do you mean? Don't you sleep?" My curiosity perked up. He chuckled once.

"I don't need to sleep."

"Really?" That statement brought on many more questions in my head. But it felt too heavy to hold them all.

"Really. Now let yourself relax," he cooed once again. I nodded, burying my face into the soft pillow it rested on, yawning. A soft, lulling melody came from his lips soon after. It was very beautiful and relaxing. As I closed my eyes, I heard him sing in a language I did not know. Whatever it was, it sounded amazing. Before I knew it, Edward Cullen had led me into a dreamless sleep with the sound of his talented voice.


	16. The Morning After

Another cloudy morning welcomed me as I woke up with a yawn. My legs stretched out under the blankets as I extended my arms above my head. "Good morning," I heard Edward's voice greet. My head snapped to the side and I saw him lying perfectly still, in the same position he was in the night before. He stayed with me all night? With that thought, I was reminded of all the events of the previous day. I didn't dream any of it. My face burned and I sat up.

"Good morning…" I returned, pulling back matted hair from around my eyes. Edward sat up as well, with a small smirk on his face.

"You're breathtaking when you wake up," he said. I grumbled. Surely he was joking, right? I had to look terrible. A monster in my own rite.

"_Sure _I am." I laced my voice with sarcasm. He laughed at me as he stood up from the bed.

"Sleep well?" He asked. I thought a moment. I didn't dream a thing, did I? Were the nightmares finally over?

"Yes, thanks," I smiled. "Your singing helped, I think."

"I'm glad," he said. "I'll let you clean up. I'm sure you would appreciate that?" I nodded profusely. I needed to change the bandage on my head, anyway.

"A human minute or two would be nice," I teased subtly. Edward's face became long; a little sad. I regretted my joke.

"I'll go let the others know you are awake, so we can prepare breakfast."

"Do they all stay up at night, too?" I asked, getting out of the bed.

"Yes. We don't need sleep like humans do. We only get weak after not feeding for a while, or after exuding a lot of strength." I listened, mentally taking notes of what he said.

"What about…eating? Do you eat food like me?" I wondered. The questions were pouring out of me. Edward laughed again. It sounded like musical notes. I blushed as I realized how my question was phrased. "You _know _what I mean," I said sourly.

"Why don't you just clean up and meet me downstairs?" He said, leaving the bedroom without answering me. I sighed in frustration, grabbed some clothing from my bag and stomped into the bathroom. The hot water felt refreshing, but tearing off the bandage was stressful. After examining it in the mirror, it looked as though it was healing at a healthy rate. It was starting to seal up and dry out. I put on a fresh piece of gauze and some tape before slipping into a fresh pair of jeans and an old, baggy black shirt. I left my hair down so it could dry, put on my shoes, and walked downstairs. Anxiety rose within me with each step I took. Did Edward tell the others I knew? Would they be upset? Would they try and hurt me because I knew too much?

I smelled maple as I neared the kitchen. And eggs. Cinnamon, too. Someone was cooking. When I made my appearance, I saw Emmett and Jasper sitting at the table. Alice and Esme were in the kitchen, and Edward was setting the table. Rosalie stood behind Emmett, eyeing me with a type of silent rage that cut through my soul.

"Breakfast time for the human!" Emmett exclaimed, waving at me from the table. I stumbled a bit in my place, not expecting his greeting.

"Bella! Good morning!" Esme's motherly voice rang from behind the counter. I smiled. Everything seemed normal. As normal as could be in a house full of vampires. "Go ahead and take a seat! Food will be ready in a few minutes."

"Uhm…thank you…" I said and walked to the table. Edward flashed me his heart-melting casual smile before helping Alice and Esme in the kitchen, leaving me with the others. Emmett was grinning wildly at me.

"So, Bella. Still intimidated by us, now that ya know what we are?" He teased from across the table. I shrugged.

"Only by your behaviors, not by your choice in food," I said. Jasper smiled slightly. Emmett bellowed a low laugh.

"Awesome! It'll be nice to unwind around here," he said with a stretch of his arms. I thought I could hear a growl from Rosalie, but I figured for my own sanity, it would be best to ignore it.

"Here we are!" Alice declared, waltzing in with a few plates of food, nesting them in front of me. There was one plate full of eggs and bacon. The second had a stack of French toast. Esme walked in with a glass of orange juice and a glass of milk, setting them to the side.

"We weren't sure of what you'd like to eat, so we made some variety," Esme said sweetly. "I hope you like it." I was overwhelmed by her hospitality.

"You really don't have to go through all this with me," I said. "You don't have to pretend anymore." Esme's face fell a little.

"Don't worry Bella, she loves this," Edward's voice flew as he joined me at the table. "Esme hasn't cooked in quite a few decades. She misses it."

"Yes! I forgot how fun it could be. Especially with the new technology that exists today." Esme seemed very cheerful. Alice sat down beside Jasper. "So please, don't feel bad."

"Al-alright. Thank you," I said and took a bite of the bacon. Cooked to perfection.

"Did you enjoy the marathon, Bella?" Alice asked. I looked over at her and nodded as I munched on some French toast.

"Can't go wrong with mindless, action-packed violence," I said.

"I can't believe this!" Rosalie suddenly burst, pacing across the dining area and into the living room. We all watched her in surprise. "You're all crazy! Unbelievably stupid! Why are you treating her like part of the family, when she is endangering our very existence?" She threw her hands up in the air as she screamed fiercely at us. I tensed up in my chair, lowering my fork to the plate. In the corner of my eye, I could see Edward's face hardening.

"Rosalie, please calm down. Carlisle is working in his study," Esme pleaded.

"I don't care! He should see this circus show you're all putting on! She's a danger to us! Don't you see that? We just moved here. If anyone else finds out about us…" She was growling now. I pictured her face being bright red, like a pissed off high school girl upset she didn't get on the cheerleading squad. That's how she sounded.

"Rose, stop it!" Emmett said. "Bella's fine!"

"I don't understand how you're all entranced by this…this _human_!" Her high-pitched voice sneered. Edward stood up, a cold stare in his eyes.

"Bella is fine, Rosalie. She is as much of a threat to us as any other human in Forks. Do you really think she would go run to her father and tell him what we are? Do you think anyone would believe her, anyway? No one has picked up on anything outside of her." He snapped at her forcefully. I had never heard such anger in his voice. It scared me.

"I…I promise I won't say anything," I said softly. Rosalie's eyes were burning into mine, etching probably something horrible.

"What is going on in here?" Carlisle's gentle-natured voice floated from the hallway. He appeared beside Rosalie, in a casual sweater and a pair of grey slacks. "What is the meaning of this, Rosalie?"

"Do you have any idea what Edward's done? He's exposed himself to a human. And worse yet, he's protecting her!" She snarled. I could feel the fury being emitted from her strong, slender form. Carlisle glanced over at Edward and me. He passed Rosalie and stood in front of me.

"Bella, is this true?" He asked me gently. I nodded, blushing. Knowing he was a vampire didn't keep me from feeling as nervous as a patient.

"I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble. I promise I won't say a word to anyone." I wanted to say more, but was extremely worried about what Carlisle would say. He was the leader of the family, after all. I felt ever since the first time I met him, that he had the power to make up rules for everyone.

"So you know the truth," he stated. He turned to Rosalie, who now looked dumbfounded. "Edward told me what he was planning to do. He and I had a long discussion about this. There is nothing to worry about, Rosalie." Carlisle knew? Rosalie recoiled, straightening up and becoming unreadable. She looked over at me with a hard look before turning and going upstairs.

"Aw, Rose…" Emmett groaned, excusing himself from the table and following her.

"I am terribly sorry about that, Bella," Carlisle said apologetically.

"Oh, no, it's okay," I said. "I'm sorry this happened."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Esme said from my side.

"Esme is right. Rosalie will get over it," Edward snapped.

"She's just jealous there's a new female getting attention around here," Alice teased. I saw her squeeze Jasper's hand. A strange sensation washed over me, and I felt calmer. Like Rosalie had never bothered me.

"Jasper, you didn't have to do that," Edward said. "Bella would've been fine."

"Wait, what did Jasper do?" I was utterly confused.

"Jasper has the power to manipulate emotions. He can ignite anger, subdue sadness, increase happiness, or induce calm, among others," Edward explained. I looked over at Jasper, seeing him smile warmly at me.

"Wow…cool trick," I complimented.

"Why thank you," he replied in his southern drawl. "I try."

"Does anyone else here have some strange power?" I asked randomly.

"Alice can see the future," Carlisle replied, sitting on the other side of me. Edward sat back where he was.

"Really? That's pretty awesome," I said, eyeing Alice with a grin. "Are you like a psychic on crack?"

Alice narrowed her eyes, as if taking my question as an insult. "No. I dislike the term psychic. I can merely see people's decisions in the near future, and what the possible consequences are," she said.

"Oh," I replied, regretting my comment. "Did you know about me?" I wondered. Her angelic smile returned and she nodded happily.

"I knew the minute we came into Forks, that Edward was going to meet you. I saw an image of you inside a classroom, balancing a pen in your hand." Her voice was prideful. My head lowered. It was creepy knowing she could see me like that. "I also saw that you two would become close."

I blushed. Edward and I were close? As I pondered that statement, Esme got out of her chair.

"Well, I guess it's time to clean up. You should finish your meal before it gets cold!" She reminded me before disappearing into the kitchen. I quickly picked up my fork once again and continued eating.

"My only advice is for you to be careful, Bella," Carlisle advised.

"Hm?" I motioned as if confused while I ate.

"We are what you may call 'vegetarians'. We only feed on animal blood. It's one of the reasons we moved here," Edward continued. "Understand why your comment at the diner that day was ironic?" I smiled at the memory. I knew there was a story to that.

"That's right. We don't want to needlessly take human life. But that behavior is very rare among our kind," Carlisle's voice took a very serious tone. "There are those who feed on humans. Those whom are violent, uncaring, and destructive." I immediately thought of Charlie.

"Those hitchhikers outside of Forks…Charlie said that six or so have been murdered brutally and have little blood left at the scenes…" I said, relieved that the Cullens weren't responsible. But then, fear crept upon me. If it wasn't the Cullens…who _was_ the killer?

"Yes, I know about that," Carlisle said. "I worked with one of the bodies, one that wasn't completely dead by the time it arrived at the hospital. He was in very bad shape. After inspecting it closely, I can definitely say it was the result of a vampire. Nomadic in nature."

"Nomadic?" I repeated.

"Nomadic vampires are the destructive ones, Bella," Edward said. I turned to him, listening intently. "They like to cause trouble. Kill a lot at once, then leave, creating fear in communities. They are like wild animals."

"Alice has been trying to see who has been killing those men, but she hasn't been able to see much, right?" Carlisle turned to Alice, who looked disappointed.

"The vampire is strong; unable to stay someplace long enough for me to pick up anything. I just know there is one, only one, causing it."

"I want you to keep a close eye on what your father finds out, Bella." Carlisle requested. I nodded.

"Of course. If I hear anything new, I'll let you know."

"Thank you," he said. He turned over to Edward. "I want you to look over Bella, also, Edward. Her connection to Chief Swan may put her in danger."

"I planned on doing so, Carlisle." Edward said. I looked between the two of them, feeling a little uncomfortable. I wanted to interject, saying I could take care of myself, but the notion of an actually dangerous vampire in our midst gave me the impression that I'd be in trouble, regardless of how strong I was. "You're safe, Bella." Edward's reassurance felt solid to me. After everything I had experienced with him so far…

A strange erratic beeping from Carlisle caught my attention, and he pulled out his cell phone.

"Ah, I need to get to the hospital," he said, standing up. "I'll be home later." He rushed off to his office.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Edward asked me. I leaned back in the chair and shrugged my shoulders. I had no other plans. _Plenty_ of homework to do, but no plans.

"I know! Let's go shopping!" Alice perked right up. I winced. "Aw come on, Bella! It would be fun to get away for a couple hours. I can totally treat you to a wardrobe change!" My mouth fell. What was wrong with my clothes?

"I don't think there's anything wrong with what I wear, thank you," I said. Alice pouted.

"Really, Bella. Baggy t-shirts and worn jeans was a fashion in the 90s. Not today." Edward laughed a little at her comment. I lightly smacked him on the arm with a scoff.

"Hey, I like being lazy sometimes, okay? Jeez."

"Please Bella? For me? I promise not to go overboard!" I rolled my eyes. For some reason, I didn't believe that.

"You should just go with it, Bella. She won't let it go," Jasper's voice was soothing. I nodded before he could use his magic on me.

"Alright, fine. We can go. But no preppy stores with pink pants that have words on the asses, okay?" I snarled. We all began to laugh. It was refreshing.

"Besides, I could go for some clothes myself," Edward mentioned. And so my day was planned: I was going to go shopping in Port Angeles with a car full of vampires that probably thirsted for my blood, whether they admitted it or not. Sounds normal enough, right? I mentally took note of how I would get my revenge; making a list of everything I planned to drill Edward about during the day. I still had questions that needed, no, _deserved_ answers. And If I was going to be forced to try on god-awful dresses and other garments, I'd be damned if I wasn't taking him down with me!


	17. Hanging in Malls with Vampires

Now, remember how I was terrified of Edward's driving? I quickly realized that Edward drove like an old man compared to Alice Cullen. Her mustang was going a cool 120 mph on our way to Port Angeles. Instinctively, I clung to Edward's arm in fear as we pulled away from the Cullen home and flew through Forks.

"Is this a vampire thing?" I asked; trying not to vomit up the breakfast Esme prepared. Alice snickered in the driver seat and slowed down, but only to around 95. If anything, I wished for Jasper's 'magic' to make me feel better.

"We just like speed," Edward said, patting my head. "It's a nice thrill."

"We'll be in Port Angeles in NO time!" Alice exclaimed. And she was right. Instead of the usual hour drive to the city, we got there in less than 30 minutes. I was absolutely amazed as how we didn't get pulled over, but maybe we were just going so fast, it didn't matter.

I was super thankful when we finally slowed down. Alice parked in one of the many shopping complexes in the center of Port Angeles. The one we were at was one I never went to, mainly because I didn't have a prayer when it came to having enough money to purchase the merchandise. Alice was beaming with excitement as we got out of the car, grabbing my arm and daintily tugging me towards our first destination. The store looked very upscale, with a name in French that I wouldn't attempt to try and pronounce. I could already feel the regret of my decision beginning to bubble in the pit of my stomach. There were endless rows of vibrantly colored gowns, tops, and pants. "Why don't you guys go look for some new clothing, while Bella and I bond?" Alice suggested. Now I was worried. Edward smiled at me softly before walking over to the men section with Jasper.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked. Alice's gold eyes sparkled with mischievousness, and I knew at that moment I was screwed.

"What colors do you like outside of blue and black, Bella?" Alice avoided my question, pulling me over to a row of very elegant blouses. Some were very elaborate, with ruffles or cut off shoulders, while others were solid colors and subtle.

"Um…purple is good, I guess?" I replied. Alice let me go and strolled along the row, pulling out different tops and dresses for me to try on. I peered over the clothing to see where Edward was, catching him looking at some sweaters. His physique was striking, and I found myself blushing slightly. He looked like he belonged in this store; that he could model for it. How was I going to properly wear anything here, when going up against that? Alice tapped my shoulder lightly, making me jolt and look back at her. She gave me a sly smile, handing me a pile of clothes.

"Try these on, Bella," she said. I glanced around and saw a fitting room nearby. With a reluctant sigh, I dragged myself into the compact room, hanging up all the different clothing. I pulled off my shirt and stared at myself in the mirror, then looked at my first item: a dark purple, low-cut blouse that was made of satin. The sleeves were loose, and it was a button-down, which made me relax. I carefully put it on after noticing the price on the tag ($300), breathing slowly. It fit me surprisingly well. "Let me see!" Alice chirped from the other side. I grunted, opening the door. She giggled at my discouraged expression. Her slender hand rose to her chin and she cupped it, thinking hard. "It's nice, but not really you, is it?" I shook my head. When would I ever wear something like this? "Hmm…why don't you try that black top I gave you?" I closed the door, slowly took off the first blouse, and tried on the second one. This one was much more elegant, and I disliked how it made my chest look (it was so low-cut, I thought my nipples would be exposed). When I showed Alice, she pouted and agreed. Next was a pale-green, long-sleeve shirt. That one hugged me in all the wrong ways.

After three other maladaptive wardrobe pieces, I realized that I would never be able to wear something from this store. When Alice noticed my discontent, she sighed. I stared at her in a black shirt that was also too low-cut, which made me feel overly-exposed. "You have such a wonderful body, Bella. Why don't you show it off?" She grumbled. I shrugged.

"I don't want to look like a hoochie, that's why. I do have self-respect, Alice," I groaned. Images of the college students at the Lexicon made me cringe. Her tongue clicked against her pale-pink lips.

"You don't have to be half-naked to show off your curves, Bella. Hmm…" Her eyes glanced around, towards a gown rack. "Oh! I know just what you should wear!" She exclaimed happily, gliding down to a dark-blue dress. She snagged it and brought it over to me in a rush. "This one. Try this one. I know it will look fabulous on you!" Her confidence made me feel a little better. Trying on clothes that didn't fit me quite right was getting on my nerves. With a huff, I returned inside the fitting room, hoping Edward or Jasper weren't watching the disastrous show. The dress was simple, to my liking. It had spaghetti straps that criss-crossed down the back. It was satin, with a strip of black velvet that began at the hip and grew outwards along the thigh, ending at the knee. I slipped into it with ease, and actually gasped at myself in the mirror when I turned. It showed off just enough of my body that I barely recognized myself. "How does it look, Bella? Show me!" Alice cried.

"Alright…" I whispered and opened the door. Alice's eyes widened and she smiled broadly.

"Oh, Bella, you look beautiful!" She complimented, clapping her hands together at her chest. I blushed, not having worn a dress like this since my junior prom. And even then, my dress was a hand-me-down from Angela. "Don't you think so, Edward?" Alice called out towards the back of the store. My blushing increased.

_Oh no, don't call him over here…_I thought in dread. Though, I _did_ want to see his reaction. Edward's face turned towards us as he stood in the vest section, and I could tell he was shocked at my appearance. He walked over with a surprised expression on his face. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. I wanted to shut the door and save myself from further humiliation.

"Bella…wow…" Edward's voice was as low as a whisper. A chill ran down my nearly-bare back. "You look absolutely radiant."

"Hrm…thanks…" I lowered my eyes, twisting my foot against the speckled carpet.

"See? I knew it! We'll buy it!" Alice chirped, going over to the cashier nearby and talking to him. I couldn't bring myself to reject it. The dress was over $600. I promised myself I would pay her back somehow.

"Bella, you really look gorgeous in that dress," Edward said. Slowly, I raised my face and looked at his longing face. "It brings out the sweet blushing in your cheeks." Note to self: Find out how to kill vampires, so I could reenact it on Alice.

"Yeah...and the giant bandage on my head, I'm sure," I quipped under my breath. Edward laughed.

"You don't see yourself the way I do," he whispered in a sultry voice, leaning closer to me. My face was on fire once again as I started losing myself in his eyes. "With or without a bandage, you look wonderful." He had the unfortunate ability of making me speechless. I looked at him blankly as Alice joined us.

"Alright! I think we're done here, aren't we?" She sang. Edward pulled away and nodded.

"I'll go get Jasper," he said, leaving us. Alice watched him get to a safe distance before leaning in towards me.

"I _knew_ he would like that on you. You can thank me later," she said. I gasped a little and returned to the fitting room, slamming the door just hard enough for her to get the hint. She laughed gently.

"You won't be mad at me for long!" She giggled as I put my regular clothes back on. Once we regrouped, we left that store and entered another one. This time, I was trying on pants and skirts. Luckily, it wasn't as hard for me to fit into anything. After trying on at least six or seven pairs of pants and five skirts, we decided on two pairs of dark-blue jeans, a black knee-high skirt, and a pair of gray slacks. By then, my stomach was growling. Edward suggested we go to the mini-mall that wasn't too far from us, so I could grab some lunch. Alice drove us over there, and I picked up a sub at the food court. Alice eyed Edward with a grin while I munched on my sandwich. I noticed him shake his head and narrow his eyes. She frowned a little before smiling again. "Hey Jasper," she turned to her lover. "Could we check out what is new in the media stores? I wouldn't mind picking up some new movies…" she said sweetly. He nodded. "Why don't we regroup in an hour or so?" She asked, looking back at Edward and me.

"Sure, Alice," Edward replied. She jumped from her seat, taking Jasper with her. As the couple walked away, I admired how they looked perfect for each other, just like Rosalie and Emmett. I wondered why Edward didn't have someone like that for himself.

"What was that all about?' I asked, curious.

"Alice wanted to take you into another upscale clothing store. I thought I'd save you from the grief," he said with a smile.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." I grinned back, finishing my sub. "So where did you want to go?"

"Where ever you would like. You choose." The two of us got up and began wandering around the mall.

"So, Edward," I started as we entered a punk-rock styled store. "I have some things to ask you…"

"Like what?" His voice was cool. Luckily the music was blaring in this store, so no one would understand or care about our conversation. My eyes grazed along the various band t-shirts and merchandise.

"Why did you really disappear?" Of all the things I had, this one bothered me the most. I looked along a rack of shirts, pretending to browse.

"I thought I would be bad for you." Edward's statement sounded sad. As I thought about it, it could very well be true. I don't know how good an influence a hungry vampire could be on a person. But I felt that Edward as a person wasn't bad at all. "If I stuck around, I feared that I would harm you."

"You mean like drink my blood?" I asked. Edward's tall form was almost hovering over me from behind. No one else was in the aisle, thank God.

"Possibly. Just because I choose to feed from animals, doesn't mean I don't still crave human blood."

"And you crave mine?" I felt nervous asking about it. Of course he craved my blood. I was just like every other human.

"More than you can imagine, Bella." I shivered. I remembered how he acted in the guest room the night before; how it made sense. "Can we change the subject, please?" He asked. I'm sure talking about this didn't make it easier for him to be around me. We walked towards the back of the store, and I looked at various kinds of jewelry.

"Why did you move to Forks?" I felt this would be an easier question.

"We were growing bored of Alaska. Esme missed being around people, as well as Alice. We all felt like we needed a change of scenery. Plus, Forks is also the cloudiest area in the nation." His last statement reminded me of another important question.

"Are you affected by sunlight?" I blurted it out without really thinking. I imagined the dream I had of him burning up. That couldn't be true, since I saw his siblings out on sunny days. Edward walked over to my side and looked at me.

"Yes and no. Not in the way the horror movies or books depict. But there are reasons as to why we avoid it."

"Can you tell me?" This intrigued me! I desperately wanted to know why it was different for them.

"I'll _show_ you sometime, when it's safe. How about that?" He urged. Why did his voice make me want to melt every time I heard it? I nodded as if in a trance. He smiled warmly at me before turning towards some necklaces I had been eyeing. "You have interesting tastes, Bella."

I followed his gaze and caught a glimpse of a locket that hung on the wall. It was in the shape of a heart, was dark crimson, and had an etching of a bat on the front. I sighed. It did look pretty cool, but I had no intention of buying it. With a shrug, I turned around and walked over to the newest CDs that had come out. Edward lingered for a few minutes before following me.

"So how old are you, really?" I picked up where I left off in interrogation. Edward seemed to actually enjoy it, making me wonder how often he was able to talk to someone else about himself this way.

"Do you really want to know that?"

"Well, yes, I do." My eyes scanned the different cover art of the stacks of music.

"How old do you think I am?" He was playing with me again.

"Hmm…well you're definitely not from any recent generation," I said as I thought. He looked at me as if that hurt him a little. "It's true! You don't act like an emo kid, a grunge rocker, a metal head, a disco dancer, or a hippie. So the last 50 or so years are out of the question." He laughed. "You also don't seem like you were in any wars, so I'd have to say before Vietnam, World War II or I. Am I close?"

"Very."

"Really?" I felt proud of myself. I was going on pure guessing. He smiled at me, leaning in towards my ears. My body stiffened. "How close?" I dared.

"1901," he whispered. "That was when I was born." My eyes widened. That meant he was 110 years old! He pulled back. "You look surprised."

"Well, kinda, yeah. Never spoke to someone who was over a hundred and looked like a teenager before!" I spat. He grinned.

"I look that young? You flatter me." His playful nature was enticing as well as irritating. I walked towards the entrance of the store, holding my breath to not say something I could regret. He caught up with me and tapped my shoulder. I turned to him, wanting to smack him or call him something inappropriate. "Bella, I'm only joking. Please don't get upset." His voice was soothing yet again. He lifted his hand, holding the necklace we had just looked at. When did he buy that? My eyes focused on the swaying heart, and my frustrations melted away. "Forgive me?"

A vampire was trying to buy my forgiveness? The concept was laughable to say the least. But his gesture was very sweet, and I decided to forgive him for the time being. I took the necklace and held it in my hand, wondering if there was another meaning behind the purchase. "Thank you…" I said as I clasped it around my neck. "You choose the next store." He smiled and walked in front of me. We passed all sorts of stores before ending up at a bookstore. As we walked inside, I saw a few young women watching us, gawking at Edward with longing facial expressions. When we passed them, another question popped into my head. "Do you get flattered by how women look at you?" Edward looked at me quickly and chuckled.

"I've gotten used to it over the decades, but it can become tiresome very quickly," he replied as we entered an aisle filled with books. "Mainly because I know _why_ they look at me."

I knew why too.

"Well boo hoo to Edward, who finds it so difficult looking like a GQ model!" I teased. He shrugged his shoulders and became quiet. Did I offend him? He stopped and turned to some books. It was then that I realized we were standing in the horror fiction section.

"Remember what I told you last night? That everything about me is designed to pull you in? That's why it's so irritating for me. Everyone around me becomes attracted because of how I look. How I smell, how I move, how I talk. No one cares to actually decipher me for who I really am or cares about what I think or feel. Humans are so easily distracted; they don't care about my attitudes or beliefs. Their minds only beg for my lustful attention," he vented. I instantly felt guilty for teasing him. Was it so hard being a vampire? Was I just like those other females? Were my feelings just as false?

"I care," I said. His golden eyes pierced through mine. I gulped. "I mean, I care about what you think or feel about things. I like knowing your opinions." My blushing started up again. Just what exactly was I saying?

"Are you two looking for something?" A young male voice interrupted. We turned and saw en employee looking at us with helpful eyes.

"We're fine, thank you," Edward said. I sighed.

"Oh, alright. Feel free to ask me any questions you may have in the future," the young man said before leaving. The tension between the two of us was still thick, so I decided to switch gears.

"So, uh, the whole bed thing at your house. Is that there for decoration?" I asked, staring blankly at different Stephen King novels at my side.

"Mostly, yes," Edward's tone picked back up to normal. "We felt it would be important to keep up appearances."

"I saw that you can eat human food. How does it taste to you? Is it different from when you were alive?"

"Our bodies don't need its nutrients, so we don't eat it often. It actually tastes rather awful, to be honest." I turned to Edward, seeing his face twist into one of disgust. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"So it's like eating a food you really hate?"

"You can say that," he said. I imagined how blood would taste to me as a human, and I nodded in understanding. "Bella…" he started.

"What is it?"

"How is it so easy for you to be so calm around me?" He asked innocently. It caught me off guard, and took me a minute to think.

"Hrm. I don't know. I guess it's because of how nice you are. I mean, you _did_ save me from doom before."

"But why aren't you afraid of me? Couldn't I just be tricking you?"

"You're not still on that, are you?" I grumbled. I didn't want a repeat of the night before. "Knowing what you are doesn't bother me. I'm actually happier knowing that this is the reason why you were so weird around me before, instead of just being a stalking creep." His face was beautiful as he looked at me like a puzzled child. It was like he felt more alone in the world than he was letting on.

"I've never felt so…open with a human before," he said softly. "So free."

"Well I'm glad. Friends should be able to feel that way around each other." Was that all we were? Friends? Something in my gut rejected that notion. My heart fluttered. Did I want to be more than friends with Edward Cullen? His eyes hardened for a moment, and then he smiled at me. I blushed. He didn't read my mind just now, did he?

"You're right, Bella." I heard something beep from Edward pulled out an iPhone. Of course he'd have an expensive cell phone. "It's Alice. We should meet back up with her," he said, checking a text. I frowned slightly. I didn't want our conversation to end. But I nodded in reluctance, and the two of us left the bookstore to meet up with Alice back at the food court.


	18. How Long I've Waited For You

Since it was growing late, we decided it was time to head back. I needed to do some schoolwork and cook a decent dinner for Charlie. To keep my mind off of the ludicrous speed Alice was driving at, I decided to ask more questions.

"So Edward, how did you become a vampire?" He looked at me for a few seconds before gazing out at the blurring view out of his window.

"I was dying of the Spanish Influenza. It swept my town, killing my parents and many of my friends. Carlisle was a doctor there at the time, and was treating my mother before she passed. She had begged him to save my life in any way he could. He promised her that he would, and so he turned me before the disease could take me."

"What's it like? Being turned, I mean?"

"Very painful." His profile was pained as he seemed to remember the experience. His jawline was tense. "When vampires bite into their prey, they release very strong venom from their fangs. It incapacitates their prey so it's easier to feed. But when the venom goes unchecked, it can fully take over the body. The turning process only works with humans, and the process is very painful. It can take up to three days to complete, and the individual feels like they are experiencing their own personal hell."

"Wow…" I gasped, imagining what he was saying.

"This is why Carlisle only does it for those who really need it, like me. He hates putting others through the process."

"Did you guys get turned by Carlisle, too?" I asked Jasper and Alice, whom were silent up until then.

"No. I was turned by someone else…" Jasper muttered. I saw Alice shrug her shoulders.

"I don't remember who turned me. But I know it wasn't Carlisle," her dainty voice sounded sullen.

"Carlisle did turn Esme and Rosalie, though," Edward continued. "And Rosalie turned Emmett."

"Who turned Carlisle?"

"That's a story for another day. If you like, you can ask him that yourself," Edward said. I said that I would, whenever he had the free time to tell me. Carlisle seemed like the oldest in the family, so I was very much interested in how he came to be.

We were quiet the rest of the short drive back to Forks. I felt the rest of my questions were more personal. Between Edward and me. Rosalie and Emmett were in the living room when we got back, and I avoided going inside when I saw her glaring at me. Sensing my hesitation, Alice took Jasper and ran inside, excited to show the others the new clothes she purchased, as well as the new movies she snagged. Edward followed me to my truck, helping me with the boxes of clothes Alice got for me. After tossing them inside my truck, I sighed.

"Thank you for this weekend, Bella," Edward sweetly spoke. "I'm glad that I do not have to pretend anymore when I am around you."

"Yeah, I'm sure that makes you feel better, right?" I tried to keep myself from blushing as I got inside the driver side of my baby. "Um, Edward?"

"Yes?" I held my breath, collecting my thoughts.

"Would you ride with me to my house? I have a few more questions to ask you…" His face seemed relieved and he nodded, walking to the other side and joining me inside the truck. As I revved my engine, he leaned back, gazing at me.

"What would you like to ask first?"

"What was the real reason you treated me like you did? When the school semester started?" I asked as we pulled away from his wonderful home. "I knew you were hiding something from me when you told me it was because 'I was beautiful'".

"Remember when I said that I craved human blood from time to time?"

"Yes."

"Sometimes, for vampires, there are humans out there who have…more delectable blood than others." His statement made my fingers squeeze along my wheel.

"So mine is more crave-able?"

"You could put it that way. I don't fully understand it myself, but for whatever reason, your blood is like an addiction to me. That first morning, when I smelled it from the doorway of that classroom, a million different plots formulated in my mind. How I could trick you, lure you out of the school, into that wooded area, alone. How easy it could be. And it took so much of my will power to stop myself. I couldn't put the rest of my family in jeopardy after just moving to town. I was incredibly tense that day, trying to get you out of my senses."

_So he is only attracted to me because of my blood?_

"After that first day, I tried to figure out how I could control my cravings. I hunted more often, tried to subdue the urges. It has been a very long time since I last fed on a human being. It was as if you were being dangled in front of me, teasing me with temptation."

"Sounds like a drug addict right after rehab," I mentioned. He nodded.

"Very similar. It was also why I was so tense around you last night, smelling the blood from your cut…"

"So why did you decide to save me that night at the Lexicon? Why bother?" I glanced over at him as I drove, seeing his mouth curve downwards.

"Because you fascinate me. At first I thought it was only because your mind seems to be blocking me from hearing you. So, the last few weeks, I've spent my time listening to the thoughts of those involved with you. In doing so, I learned about you, what you liked and disliked, your classes, and your personality. It entranced me. You seemed like such a wonderful person, and I wanted to get to know you as a friend rather than food. My real reason for approaching you that day was to apologize, but the thoughts of your friends really upset me, so I had to get away before acting on my instincts."

"Ah…" My eyes returned to the road, though it was becoming harder to concentrate.

"When I heard that you were going to that nightclub, I had to follow to make sure you were safe." My eyes widened as I remembered that night. Remembered the white blur across from me…

"It was you in the forest by my house, wasn't it? You were watching me as I left?"

"Yes. I feel very…_protective_…of you, Bella." My body felt hot. "I heard those students' thoughts loud and clear inside the club. My rage was overpowering, and I wanted to do things to them that would have horrified you much more than what you experienced last night." In the corner of my eye, I could see his hands forming fists in his lap. "I saw how broken you were, and it took all my strength to focus on you instead of killing them." He turned to face me as we neared a stop light. "I didn't lie to you that night." I glanced back over at him, losing myself briefly in his golden pupils.

"Lie?"

"I did, and do, think you are beautiful." His voice was so calm, it confused me. "It's green," he whispered, making me return my attention to the road. I tried to remind myself to breathe, thanking God that we were close to my house. "Are you alright, Bella?" Edward sounded concerned, and maybe guilty?

"F-Fine. I'm good. Yup," I stammered, pulling onto my street. I didn't see Charlie's car in the driveway. Did he go into work again? My fingers were shaking when I parked, and I tried to come down from the sudden high Edward put me in from his confession. I leaned back in my seat, looking over at him beside me. How could someone as gracious, talented, and seemingly perfect be interested in someone like me? It didn't make sense. He looked ashamed; his hands were limp against his legs and his eyes were full of regret as he stared at them. Oh, how I wanted to hold them…

"I understand if you wish to reject me. You shouldn't be close to me, anyway. I really am bad for you, Bella. I don't know what I am even thinking by saying these things to you." I was quickly reminded of my high school years, of those moments when you confess your feelings to a crush you've had, and mentally prepare all the different outcomes, including the rejections. It seemed as though he was going through the motions, preparing himself for me to shun him. By all rights, I should. My rationale was telling to me do so. What good could come from hooking up with a _vampire_? The horror movies and books I've been exposed to told me that it would all end badly. That either I or someone I loved would die. That the world could possibly end. But Edward contradicted all those myths. He wasn't a creature of the night. He wasn't evil, by any means. He saw through all my flaws and even seemed to like them! Clearly those storytellers had everything all wrong.

"I couldn't reject you if I tried," I whispered, focusing on the smooth skin of his face as he turned to see me. I gave him a half smile, adjusting myself to see him better. "I think you're stuck with me." His golden eyes brightened as he boldly took one of my hands into his own. I welcomed the coldness of his touch. It relaxed me; a perfect balance with the rising heat everywhere else in my body. I thought my ears were going to explode with the thumping of my heart. The physical contact caused me to become brave, and I slowly leaned towards him. Maybe he _did_ have me under a spell, but I didn't care. I sensed his ice cold aura as he drew closer to me as well, and I closed my eyes.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you," he whispered, making goose bumps form along my neck and arms. With that, I felt his smooth, cool lips press against mine. You can imagine what it may be like from books or movies; you can even be disgusted if you want. But I can tell you this: being kissed by a vampire like Edward Cullen beats out any fairytale ever told. Any cheesy movie scene ever filmed. When we kissed, weeks of suppressed feelings sprung out of me, and my arms wrapped around him, clinging tightly to his back. His hands rose to my hair, running along the loose strands and holding my head against his. To my surprise, the inside of his mouth was warmer than his exterior; still cooler than a human's, but much closer to body temperature. All the sensations were electrifying, and I couldn't keep track of any clear thought.

Unfortunately, one of us had to breathe. Edward reluctantly broke our embrace while I gasped for air. He kept his hands along my shoulders, watching me with an amazing smile on his face. "Consider yourself dazzled," he joked. I couldn't help but laugh at his words, still trying to calm my intense heart rate.

"What does this make us?" I asked, motioning my fingers between the two of us.

"What would you like us to be?" He sounded amused. I groaned. He wasn't going to make me ask him out, was he?

"I'm a one-vampire kind of girl, so I expect the same in return," I teased. He chuckled, lifting a few of his fingers and running them along my burning cheeks. "No snacks on the side, please?" My face leaned into his soft hand as his eyes bore into mine.

"Only you, Bella. From now until you grow sick of me," he promised softly. I snorted. Me, get sick of _him_? Impossible.

"That's going to be a long time. Hope you can handle me," I said. Edward's eyes narrowed.

"I think I'll take my chances." He leaned in and kissed my cheek softly, making me shiver under him. When his lips finally met mine again, my body pressed against his. I didn't want this to end. It was like I found my own missing puzzle piece, when I wasn't looking for it. I didn't even know I was missing one. But indeed I was, and now I felt complete. Whole. My pants began to vibrate, interrupting the incredible moment. I growled under my rapid breath as I opened my cell and answered the call.

_Great timing, Charlie,_ I thought. "Hey, Dad. What's up?" I tried to not sound so exasperated, but Edward's amused look didn't help.

"I'm gonna be pulling an all-nighter, Bells. Two more murders happened earlier today, and there is a lot of paperwork to still finish." He sounded winded. Had he been working all day? I thought about when Carlisle rushed off from the Cullen home that morning. "You home yet?"

"Oh, yeah. I just got in. Don't worry about me. Make sure you get something good to eat, okay?" I sounded worried, I'm sure. I saw Edward's eyes fall in response.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll grab a burger from Paulie's. I'll be quiet when I get home."

"Don't push yourself too hard! Love you," I said. He returned with a "love ya too" before we both hung up.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"There were two more murders. Charlie's staying at the station to finish the paperwork…said it would be an all-nighter."

"Hmm." Edward seemed not too surprised.

"Did you know about the murders?" I asked.

"Carlisle sent me a projection of the message he received. So yes, I did know about them." This whole business was bothering me. The idea of being alone in my empty house made me nervous.

"Edward, would you stay with me tonight?" I asked suddenly, looking down at my cell phone.

"I'll stay with you forever if you'd prefer," he whispered, and I shivered. He had to have been a player when he was alive. I opened my door and got myself out of the truck. He met at my side a second later and I gasped, still not used to his speed. He followed me silently to my front door, and then walked behind me as we entered the dark house. I was a little embarrassed, imagining how messy the place had to look as I turned on some lights. He lived in luxury, while I lived in a run-down shack of a house.

"I know it's not much, but it's cozy for Charlie and me," I said as I led him to the stairs. "My room is probably a disaster, so please don't judge." Edwards stayed silent as we approached the second floor, walking down the short hallway and entering my cramped bedroom. He seemed entranced as he looked around at everything, from my closet, to the piles of books on my desk, to the pictures of me as a child on the wall. I sat on my bed and sighed, hoping Charlie would be alright. Edward walked across the room, stopped by my window, and picked up my worn copy of _The Vampire Lestat_. I blushed.

"Anne Rice was certainly imaginative in her portrayals," he commented. "Is this where you got your ideas from?"

"Sort of? I know it's where I got my nightmares from." I frowned. He placed the book back on my bed stand and sat on the bed beside me.

"I hope those will go away from now on," he said, raising a hand and lightly rubbing along the bandage at my temple. "I don't want you to fear me, as much as it would do you some good." The way he touched me reminded me of a collector who took pride in their precious items. Like I was fragile and could crumble under his touch. Stupid, stubborn vampire.

"Like I said before, I'm not afraid of you," I pulled myself closer to him, tugging along his shirt to lay down with me. My body crawled on top of his side and I rested my head against his hard chest. His fingers stayed in my hair as his other hand lightly drew circles on the top of mine above his stomach. "I'm only afraid of losing you," I softly confessed. I heard him chuckle. As silly as it sounded, it was the truth. For the first time, I felt content with the world. Why would I want to lose that?

"Get some sleep, Bella. I can tell that you are tired. And we have Humanities in the morning," he said with his tantalizing voice.

"You promise you won't leave?" I whimpered softly, moving my head up to see his face one last time. He gazed down at me with loving eyes and smiled.

"Scout's honor." He moved himself enough to kiss me lightly on my forehead, before I felt slumber overtake me.


	19. Reactions

I had never shivered so much in my life. My hands were clinging to my blanket when I woke up, which I didn't remember having on me when I fell asleep the night before. My alarm blared at me annoyingly, and I grumbled. When I moved to shut it off, I realized that I was not alone in my bed. Turning back, I saw Edward lying peacefully in the same position I saw him in before. A large smile formed on my trembling lips. He stayed. "Good morning, Bella," he whispered. I leaned back over to him and hugged him gently, doing my best to ignore his frigid stature.

_I could get used to this,_ I thought as his arms enveloped me onto him. "Good morning. Was I boring to watch?" I asked, curious. He grinned at me, pulling a messy chunk of my hair out of my eyes.

"Not really. You talk in your sleep." I blushed. It seemed to amuse him even more. I didn't like where this was going.

"Talk? About what?"

"Me," he said smugly. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off of him. "You said my name a few times. Like you were lost and trying to find me." I shuffled myself through the bed sheets and stood up, stretching put my arms and yawning, ignoring him. "If I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I wouldn't be ashamed." I turned to see him now sitting up, looking at me with the longing eyes I dreamed about so many times before. It was too early in the morning to start an argument. Besides, his charming nature always put me in a blank state of mind.

"Did you hear Charlie at all?" I asked, walking to my closet to pull out clothes.

"He came in very late. From his thoughts I could tell just how overworked he is, as well as how worried he is about you." I grabbed a pair of pants that Alice had bought along with one of the nicer black shirts I owned. Her angry face appeared in my head, yelling at me for not wearing her clothes. I winced at the scary thought. Edward laughed. Had he seen?

"Alice can be that scary, yes," he said. My head shook to the sides before I turned back to him.

"Why is Charlie so worried?" I asked, changing the subject. The gleam is Edward's eyes disappeared.

"Those murders are occurring closer and closer to Forks," he said sternly.

"Oh…" I felt my fingers tremble against the fabric they held.

"I'll have to speak with Carlisle tonight." Edward stood and walked over to me. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. You'll be fine," he whispered, grazing his lips against the warm skin of my forehead. "I'm going downstairs. Charlie left already, so it should be safe. Enjoy your shower," he smiled as he spoke, leaving me in my room; speechless yet again.

The hot water felt great! It gave me a chance to think about everything in a better light. I was now dating a vampire. That statement alone was heavy, but also exciting in a way. Who can say that to people? I knew in reality I couldn't mention that aspect, but it still was pretty cool. I cringed under the spraying water at how my friends (and Jessica!) would react to the news. I knew that would be a little rough, but they would get over it. Once they got to know Edward better, they would see just how kind and _normal_ he was. The killings were another matter. If a nomadic vampire really was trailing into Forks, what would that mean for the Cullens? Or Charlie? Would be he put in danger because of his investigating? Then I began to think: did Jacob or Billy know anything about the killings? About them being from a vampire? About the Cullens? That warning Jacob gave me the last time I saw him came to mind. When I took off the bandage from my head, I smiled in relief that it had healed enough that I wouldn't need such a large bandage anymore. I could let my hair hang over it, so it would be unnoticeable.

As I toweled myself dry and got into my fresh clothes, I started to worry. How would Jacob react to my romantic relations with Edward? I knew he wasn't fond of me dating in general…but dating a "white demon" couldn't be a good straw to throw into the pile. And this was something I couldn't hide from him. For now, I'd shake it off and worry about it when the time came. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs to see Edward sitting in the kitchen, holding out a bagel for me. With a smile, I took it and grabbed the cream cheese from the ridge, sitting across from him and spreading it along the bread. "Are you going to tell your friends about us?" he asked. I nodded slowly, biting into my breakfast.

"Yup," I munched. "If they don't like it, they'll have to just deal. But I think it'll be fine once they get to know you," I said after swallowing.

"What about Charlie?" His voice lowered. I froze. I forgot about Charlie. "Do you think he will mind?"

Charlie and I were very awkward when it came to any topic involving romance, relationships, or sex. He briefly gasped out to me one night years back the "sex talk", which I promptly informed him that Renee had beat him to it, which relieved us both. With Ethan, he expressed strongly how careful I should be. My ex-boyfriends were always extremely polite around him, each taking mental note of the pistol that hung near the door when he was home.

"Um, no. From what he's said, he seems to like your family..." I trailed off, remembering his reaction before the sleepover. Edward smiled.

"That's good to know. Wouldn't want to be on Chief Swan's bad side." He extended one of his arms towards mine, which lazily sat across the tabletop as I ate. His fingers traced along the wrinkled lines of my knuckles. "Should I formally introduce myself?" He sounded a little dazed. I shrugged, eating more of my bagel.

"You don't need to. I can just tell him about it later. Why?"

"He forgot something. He'll be out front in less than five minutes."

A million obscenities rushed through me as I jolted from the table, grabbing Edward's hand and running to the door. He acted as if he was watching a comedy, laughing at me the entire time. I tried to shove my shoes on and pushed him outside.

"Pretend you just got here!" I growled. I could see Charlie's sirens in the distance. I picked up my bag, threw on my jacket, and started to walk out, as his police car pulled into the driveway beside us. I tried to make myself look calm as he got out, looking over at me and Edward.

"Morning, Bells. Didn't know you were up," Charlie said slowly, eyeing Edward cautiously. "Who's this?"

Edward turned to him and politely smiled. "Edward Cullen, Chief Swan." Charlie approached us, and I could hear the clanking sound of his keys against his pistol holster. Edward held out his hand, and Charlie hesitantly took it, shaking it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, you're one of Carlisle's boys, right?" Charlie's eyes rose in interest. I knew he'd be nosey. Edward remained cool and relaxed, nodding his head.

"I'm the youngest of the boys. You've met Carlisle?"

"Erm, yes. Once or twice. He seems like a very good physician."

"He takes pride in his work. And his patients."

"Ah, I noticed that," Charlie kept an eye on Edward as the two chit-chatted. "So what're you doing here, Edward?"

"I was joining Bella on her drive to school." Charlie's eyes widened at that. I felt a lump in my throat.

"Ah, yeah, Dad. Edward and I are kinda dating now." It came out dryly, and I wished I didn't sound like a thirteen year old in trouble when I said it. Charlie made a 'hmph' noise as he thought for a minute. I imagined he was weighing the options of either scaring Edward off or shooting him.

"When did this happen?" He asked finally.

"I asked Bella to be my girlfriend yesterday, Sir," Edward politely spoke. Charlie looked over at him sternly for a moment.

"And I trust you will take good care of her? Even if she is an adult, she is still my daughter," he said. God, I felt so embarrassed. Edward smiled.

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of putting Bella through any kind of danger." I silently snickered at Edward's statement, finally being a part of an inside joke.

"Dad, did you forget something?" I wanted to change the subject. Charlie glanced over at me, before fixing his hat and shrugging.

"Oh, I forgot some paperwork that has to be filed today. Thanks for reminding me," he huffed. Edward took my hand as Charlie strolled back towards the house.

"I've gotta get to class. See you later, Dad!" I called out to him as he entered. I took a deep breath as Edward led me to my truck confidently.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Edward asked slyly. I glared at him as I unlocked my door.

"Let's just go, okay?" I hissed through my clenched teeth. Edward was at the other side in a flash.

"He is a little uneasy, but he trusts you. He just wants you to be happy," he said as we both sat inside the truck. As I stuck my key into the ignition, I felt Edward lean over towards me. "You _are_ happy, aren't you?" I wasn't sure if I would ever get used to how his voice utterly melted my insides.

"As irritated as I am right now, yes, overall, I'm very happy."

It was different than I expected. Walking down the halls with Edward at my side, I felt like I was being protected. I didn't realize that Edward meant what he said to both Carlisle and Charlie. If I even _almost_ tripped, he would have lunged and grabbed me. It provided me with a strong sense of safety that I never felt, or needed to feel before. Humanities went by like normal. I kept my attention on the book and professor as best I could. But deep down, I was dreading lunch. At the end of class, Edward's fingers interlocked with mine while we walked out into the hall.

"They're coming. And Jessica wants to barrage you with questions about the weekend," Edward forewarned me as we saw her and Mike waving towards me in the distance. "Oh, and she wants every detail of what is happening between us. Tread lightly," he whispered. I gulped loudly and Edward gently pushed me into the crowd of passing students.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard Jessica call out. Then her face fell, and I saw her eyes focus on mine and Edward's hands.

"Be brave," Edward whispered as we met up with them.

"H-hey, Jess. Mike," I said. Mike even looked surprised. "You know Edward, right?"

"It's nice to finally meet you two. Bella has told me many stories," Edward said nicely, narrowing his eyes at a blushing Jessica for a few seconds before smiling at Mike in a friendly manner. Mike could only nod, looking astonished. Jessica was speechless, which shocked me.

"Likewise, Dude," Mike replied when Jessica didn't. "Are you two…?"

"Actually, yeah. We are. Don't make a big deal about it?" I said, looking straight at Jessica. She had a look of horror mixed with envy as she met my eyes with hers.

"Congratulations!" Jessica suddenly clasped her hands together and grinned happily. "Glad to see you two finally hooked up!" I felt Edward squeeze my hand as Mike and I sprung at Jessica's outburst. "We should go tell Angela and Eric the good news!" She giggled, grabbing Mike and pulling him with her. "Come on!" She called back to Edward and me as I stood in the middle of the emptying hallway; confused and shocked at what just happened. When the couple was a safe distance from us, I turned to Edward and asked what made Jessica go 180.

"Apparently she's jealous of you," he whispered. I peered at the back of her head as she joked with Mike ahead of us. "She thought I was quite attractive."

"Really? She always complained of how weird you were…" I thought out loud.

"Only to throw you off. She contemplated leaving Mike for me for a time." I could hear disdain in Edward's voice as he spoke. I rolled my eyes. Like I never heard that from her myself.

"And I take it she doesn't do it for you?" I teased, feeling his fingertips rub along the back of my hand as we walked. I felt cold stares on me, and it was only then that I noticed people were looking at me with Edward. Familiar faces of surprise and awe were around us, and the nostalgic feeling of being uncomfortable crept back over me. I hated being stared at! Then, I saw two of the gossipy girls that I remembered from a long time ago staring right at me. I flashed them a small smile, suddenly feeling victorious. Edward nudged my side and I turned back to him, looking into his mystifying eyes.

"You're the only one that will ever 'do it' for me, Isabella Swan," he cooed. My cheeks heated up abruptly and I coughed.

"Hurry up, Bella! I'm hungry!" Jessica cried out, and I jumped a little.

"Let's go," Edward smiled and pulled me along his side, leading me to the dining hall with the others.

"It's nice to meet you at last," Angela said sweetly as Edward joined us at our usual table.

"You are Angela, yes? Bella has told me about you. And you are Eric, who works for the paper," Edward said inquisitively. Eric nodded with an open mouth along with Angela. I laughed at them.

"Seriously guys, you don't have to act so rude," I snipped as I dug into my salad.

"_I_ think it's great," Jessica chimed in. "How did it happen?"

"I was the one who asked," Edward began. I felt nervous in my seat. "And she graciously said yes."

"That's so sweet! It's old-school for the guy to be the one to ask," Jessica said thoughtfully. I chewed on lettuce, hoping this conversation would end as soon as it had started. Edward grabbed my arm out of my friends' sight and tugged it lightly. I looked at him confused for a moment before hearing Alice's perky voice join ours.

"Hello, Bella!" she exclaimed happily as her dainty body glided over to our table. "I'm so happy to see you're wearing some of the clothes we got!" She sounded overtly excited, which made me wonder if she was acting.

"Ha, yeah. I figured I should," I said nervously. My friends stared at us in shock.

"Something the matter, Alice?" Edward asked. Alice flashed him a serious look for a mere second (I was the only one to catch it) before grabbing my shoulders from behind. She lowered her lips to my ear.

"Could you come over to our table for a minute?" She asked me lowly before grabbing my arm and yanking me upwards. "How DARE you not tell me the news of you being with my brother! You need to give me the details right now!" She playfully growled at me. Before I knew it, I was being dragged to the other end of the dining hall, staring back at my astonished, silent friends. The other Cullens watched as the three of us sat at the table.

"What is the matter, Alice?" Edward asked seriously. Had Alice told him something telepathically? She grinned and looked over at me.

"I was hoping you would come join us this weekend? We're going to have a baseball game!"

"A…baseball…game?" I was puzzled. Vampires played baseball?

"It's one of the family hobbies we like to partake in. In Alaska we couldn't play much, so it will be nice to be able to do again," Edward explained. "There will be a thunderstorm?" Alice nodded her head rapidly in excitement.

"Wait, why do you need a thunderstorm?" I asked. Emmett grinned wildly and crossed his arms at the back of his head.

"Oh, you'll see," he snickered.

"So you two are a _couple_ now?" I heard Rosalie sneer from beside Emmett. Her arms were crossed and she avoided eye contact with us.

"Yes, Rosalie. And you need to change your attitude, because it is really beginning to upset me," Edward retorted. "Your heightened level of irritation will make all of us sick, especially poor Jasper." Rosalie scoffed at Edward before falling silent again.

"What?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows and looking at Jasper.

"Jasper doesn't only manipulate emotions. He can sense them, also. And your angst is killing him, _Rose_," Edward said, with a sneer at her pet name. Jasper shrugged his shoulders. Alice giggled a little and turned back to me.

"You have to come, Bella. It will be so fun to have an audience!"

"But…why baseball?" I asked, still wrapping my head around that.

"It _is_ the American pastime, isn't it?" Edward said, pulling my hand into his. As strange as his cold body temperature was, it still excited me every time we touched. Electrifying.

"And Edward is pretty good!" Alice complimented.

"Tch, not as good as me!" Emmett's boasting made me laugh.

"Actually, I do believe I am the fastest runner in this family?" Jasper grinned.

"And I have the best pitching arm! You're in for a real treat, Bella!" Alice sighed dreamily.

"Sounds like I can't miss this even if I wanted to!" I smiled, genuinely interested in how this could work.

"Great! Edward can pick you up! The storm will be in the middle afternoon. I'm so excited!" Alice smiled brilliantly, making me suddenly feel self-conscious. I was sitting at a table surrounded by such beautiful people.

"You should probably return to your friends. They're overwhelming my head with their insidious thoughts," Edward motioned towards my table.

"Oh, right," I pouted. "You're not joining me again, are you?" I sounded disappointed, seeing the smooth look of his face as he shook his head.

"I have some things to discuss with my siblings, and besides, you need some time with them to calm them down," he smiled at the end of his sentence. I stood up reluctantly. "I'll see you after your classes," he said before lightly kissing my hand. With a long, drawn out sigh, I returned to my table, already praying for the weekend.


	20. Great American Pastime

"Can I just say that your outfits are ridiculous?" I said, giving Edward a skeptical look. He, as well as the rest of the Cullens, was wearing very old-fashioned baseball uniforms. Each wore a variant of a uniform that could have fit perfectly with the 1920s: a long-sleeved, baggy white shirt with vertical stripes on them. On the left side was an embroidered C in red thread. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle all wore similar long pants with the same pattern, and running shoes. Esme wore a referee outfit with a baseball cap, while Rosalie for a form-fitting short-sleeved shirt and tight pants. Alice also wore a baseball cap, with a vertical-striped, tight, long-sleeved shirt and leggings. I felt very awkward in only a pair of jeans and a shirt. For posterity, I wore a baseball cap with the letter C on the front (which I happened to find in the Goodwill in town during the week).

"We like keeping up the spirit," Edward replied, pushing some of my hair behind my ear. I had tied most of it back, but it never liked dealing with me when it was going to rain. "Bella, could we have a chat in private for a moment?" He asked me while the others were setting up the clearing by his house for the game.

"Um…sure?" I replied.

"Be back in about ten minutes. That's when the storm hits and the game begins!" Alice instructed as she passed us with some baseball bats that looked like they were made of pure steel. Edward gently took my hand into his and led me off onto a trail that led away from the meadow.

"Is something wrong?" I wondered. His demeanor was serious somehow, worrying me. The air pressure and temperature around us was shifting; getting cooler as the moments passed.

"I wanted to show you something," Edward said while walking me over to a tree trunk and letting me go. He glanced upwards and I noticed a space in the branches above. "I think it's safe now," he uttered. I gazed at him confused. What was going on? Then rays of sunlight poured through the dirty clouds above, washing over the trees.

And Edward.

His bronze hair shimmered in the bright light, and his porcelain skin reflected the light like glass. His eyes became warped, frightening me as they changed from their usual golden hue, to a deep, bright red. I involuntarily gasped, remembering those eyes from my nightmares. But his eyes in real life were even more provoking, because not only were the pupils red, but the entire eyes themselves. His fangs suddenly appeared through his glimmering lips. I shuddered. The rest of his form looked angelic in the sunlight, but his face painfully reminded me that he was a killer. I now understood why the other Cullens wore sunglasses and never spoke on sunny days at school.

"I wanted you to see finally, firsthand, why I avoid the light," he whispered. "It doesn't hurt us, like the stories say. At least…not anymore. It seems that we as a species have evolved, like humans, over the centuries. The myths are true that in the older days, sunlight could harm vampires. But our bodies still react to the sun, which is why my eyes change and my fangs appear. It's like an instinctual defense mechanism that I cannot turn off." I was in awe as I watched him speak. His eyes, although horrifying, were entrancing. They reminded me of rubies, and I wanted to see them up close. I walked towards Edward, lost in his face, trying to ignore the fear that clung to me. His form was hunched backwards slightly, as if hesitant to be close to me. It was like before, when I saw him feed that first time. How he looked ashamed of himself. That nagging urge to run returned in the pit of my stomach. When I was only a few inches away from him, I felt my chest vibrate with my rapid heartbeat. "I truly am a monster."

I took one of his hands and placed it against my chest for him to feel it. His red eyes stared at me, still ashamed, but surprised at my action. What did he expect? That _this_ would scare me more than seeing him rip apart an animal? Maybe he figured seeing him this way would cerement the warnings he had given me. My hands held his firmly, silently reassuring him that I wasn't leaving.

"You make me feel like my eyes are so boring, you know that?" I teased, trying to cheer him up. I noticed the corner of his mouth twitch and he pulled his hand away from me.

"I don't frighten you like this?"

"I've seen worse in movies. Sorry," I replied. He shrugged and faced away from me.

"You really are the strangest human I have ever met, Bella!" I heard him groan. He _seriously_ needed to get off his high horse. I walked to him, making sure that his face could clearly see mine when I spoke my mind.

"You need to stop. I'm getting sick and tired of your angsty 'stay away from me because I am a monster' attitude. If you haven't noticed, I'm not scared. Not of you, not of the rest of your family. I'm _dating_ you, for Christ's sake! Stop making yourself out to be this horrible creature that doesn't deserve care or love, because it's not true. Regardless of what you eat, what color your eyes change to, or how long your teeth might get, I'm staying with you. Has your generations of sticking around made your head that thick? If you don't stop this, I'll just have to go Buffy on your ass and stake you!" I knew my pun at the end wouldn't make things easier, but damnit, I was irritated! Why was it that I was the one proving myself to Edward, when classically it should be the other way around?

He was silent as his eyes searched mine. _If you can hear this, stop looking for truth to my words. Just trust me, alright?_ I thought as hard as I could so he could hear. I felt his hands cover my shoulders as he suddenly pulled me into a kiss. There was passion mixed with a subtle gentleness that made my knees want to buckle. I had yet to kiss him with his fangs bared, but it made little difference to me. I wanted to squeeze him tightly to make him believe me. But my muscles were limp as he held me in his strong embrace.

"Hey guys! The storm is coming! Get back to the field!" I heard Alice cry through the trees. A rumble in the sky caught my attention and I looked up, seeing the sun slowly disappear behind darkened clouds. My face fell as I saw Edward's features change back to normal. I smiled at him, taking his hand into mine.

"Let's play some ball!" I chuckled as Edward got a smirk on his face. When we got back to the field, I saw the Cullens in their playing positions with Jasper at bat and Alice pitching. Edward ran off and joined Emmett in the field as Rosalie stood by one of the bases. Carlisle waited for his turn while Esme stood by me.

"They always like to try and cheat," Esme softly said to me. Alice's arm wound up, and then everything went crazy. As Jasper swung the steel bat, an earthquake of thunder burst from above. I had to cover my ears, fearing my eardrums would explode! Jasper was faster than I had ever seen Edward as he blurred across the bases. The ball went high into the air, and I heard Emmett and Edward sprinting off into the trees after it. My mouth hung open in pure amazement. Branches cracked and I saw Emmett's beastly form dash back into the clearing, throwing the small ball at high-speed to Rosalie. She in turn sprinted towards the blur of Jasper, sliding into the dirt angrily as he beat her to the home plate.

"Safe!" Esme cried out. I saw Edward run back with a disappointed look in his face. Rosalie grumbled something inaudible as she returned to her spot. Carlisle was up next. I watched Alice smirk as she threw a curve ball, which Carlisle playfully missed. "Play seriously, Dear!" Esme teased. I laughed softly to myself. I felt drizzle hit my body and I frowned. I had hoped it wouldn't actually rain. Alice pitched again, with Carlisle hitting the ball this time. Edward took off like a rocket into the woods while Emmett stayed behind. Carlisle blurred on his quest to make points. A ball appeared out of nowhere from the trees, with Rosalie catching it. Her blond hair streaked through the wind she created as she ran towards Carlisle with a vengeance. A short gasp came from my lips as I saw her blurred arm make contact with Carlisle right before he could reach home.

"You're out!" Esme said as Edward reappeared. Emmett cheered on Rosalie as she grinned victoriously. Carlisle shrugged, dusting off the brown dirt from his clothing.

"Hey Bella, you want to try?" Emmett smirked. My stomach dropped to my knees (or at least it felt like it). I shook my head vigorously.

"Nooooooo thanks. I don't feel like being pummeled today, Emmett!" I replied loudly. I saw Edward grin. Rosalie looked especially disappointed in my refusal.

"Come on, Bella. I promise to be gentle," Alice said with a sly smile. My jaw clenched.

"I'll make sure they don't do anything to you," Emse promised. She winked as my, gently pressing her hands against my arm and pushing me towards the home plate. How could I say no to a group of vampires? Silently, I prayed I wouldn't have to explain any shattered bones or hospital visits to Charlie as I took hold of the steel bat (which was pretty heavy, by the way). My body tingled with fear as I saw the glaring eyes of Rosalie as she readied for a chase. Alice looked beautiful as she gracefully tossed the baseball up and down in her hand.

"Be easy on me, please?" I pleaded. She nodded slowly before pitching the ball fast, right at my chest. I closed my eyes and swung the ball, hoping I would hit it before it could rip right through me. A loud bang made my eyes open up, and I saw the ball fly through the air above our heads. Without hesitation, I ran as fast as I could to first base, while a surprised Emmett ran at leisure towards the ball. I knew I'd get out, but if I could just get to first base…

"Oh no!" I heard Alice cry out as my feet neared the dusty white base. Suddenly, I felt Edward's cold arms grab a hold of me, pulling me off of the field. I couldn't process what was happening, and I instinctively smacked Edward's arms in protest.

"What's going on? I was gonna be safe!" I growled.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked. Her eyes looked frantic.

"He's coming. He heard our game, and he's coming here," she murmured.

"Who?" I asked.

"The nomad," Edward stated with a weary look on his face. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie joined Edward and me in a group formation, with Esme and Carlisle in front. "How long do we have?"

"Less than a minute," Alice said as she joined Jasper's side, looking very worried.

"Everyone stay calm. Edward, keep Bella close," Carlisle instructed. Edward pulled my hair down, covering my neck.

"Stay quiet and don't leave my side," he whispered. I felt a pang of fear run through me. Their faces all turned to the side of the field and I followed their gazes. A figure appeared through the trees, and the first thing I noticed was his red eyes. His skin as very dark, making me think he was African American. Long dreads formed along his face and ran down his shoulders, swinging along the long leather coat he wore. I noticed faded black jeans on him, along with combat boots as he gracefully strolled towards us. A golden necklace hung around his neck. Edward held my arm close to him, and I could feel his muscles tense as the stranger approached.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" His low voice was sultry and had a Jamaican accent to it. His red eyes canvassed the Cullens cautiously, and even I could sense the curiosity he had.

"Just a friendly game of baseball. Care to join…?" Carlisle opened up calmly. The stranger looked at him.

"Laurent." His response was quick, but polite.

"Ah, Laurent. I am Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme," Carlisle pointed out his wife, and she smiled as warmly as she could. "And my family." Laurent's eyes glanced at each one of us. I started to feel nauseous. The fear that overwhelmed me by this stranger was nothing like I had previously felt, even in my nightmares. I _knew_ this vampire had killed. Killed innocent people. And had the capacity to do the same to me if he knew I was human. Edward's hold strengthened as Laurent's eyes rested on me.

"I see you brought a snack," Laurent mentioned. Edward's eyes narrowed. I held my breath.

"She's part of the family." Carlisle explained. Laurent looked back at him and was silent for a moment. I could tell he was trying to understand that.

"Interesting," he said finally.

"Yes. You caused quite a ruckus for us, I'm afraid," Carlisle said.

"Ah, I apologize. I didn't know others lay claim to the land here."

"We don't feed on humans. We prefer to coexist." I saw Alice shift in her position.

"Now _that_ is interesting, indeed," Laurent said, looking back over to me. I thought I saw him smile, but I averted my eyes away from his too fast to confirm that. "I would love to join in your game, if I may." I exhaled, thinking that maybe I would be in the clear.

"Great. You can be on my team. Esme, will you replace Edward and play in the outfield?" Carlisle asked. Esme and Edward exchanged glances. The drizzle became heavier, turning into large rain droplets.

"Actually, I think we should be going. Wouldn't want you to catch cold…" Edward turned to me.

"Good idea. We have enough players without you for now. Laurent, why don't you go to bat first?" I could tell that Carlisle was desperate to keep Laurent's attention away from me. The nomad looked at Edward and me for a moment before nodding. Carlisle led him to his position as the other Cullens slowly returned to theirs. I saw Alice and Edward share brief eye contact before he pulled me along with him away from the field. When we were a safe distance away, I heard him mumble something under his breath. Something told me I was still in danger.

"What is it?" I whispered dryly. My skin began to shiver as my clothing became soaked.

"I have to get you home. Now. Before…"

"Before what?" My heart was pounding now. Edward's grip was starting to hurt.

"Before he catches your scent. He has an interest in you, Bella. Alice sent me images…images of him trying to follow you. His own thoughts told me he was curious as to why you were with us…why we don't feed on humans. Carlisle is going to keep him distracted for a while, and then explain to him our way of life. Hopefully he can persuade him to leave. But…"

"But? What is going on, Edward?" I gasped, starting to panic. We were almost at his house, and I could see his shiny Volvo getting covered in water. His face was hard and stoic, making me worry.

"Don't worry about it. Just get into the car," he demanded, letting me go and unlocking the doors. I slid into the seat and quickly strapped myself in.

"Don't tell me not to worry about it! Explain to me what is happening!" He turned to me, looking angry at my outburst. As the car roared into the darkening area around us, he sighed.

"I'm just being overcautious. I'm sure everything will be just fine. Carlisle will handle the situation. I just want you to be safe at home, okay?" His voice was softer this time as he spoke. "Don't you understand that you are my life now? I don't want _anything_ to happen to you because of me."

I wanted to interject, but I knew better. Edward was right, and I was in no position to fight with him on it.

"Will you stay with me then?"

"Of course. I planned on it. Alice will let me know when it is safe," he said. And then we were off into the heavy rainstorm that was engulfing Forks in all its might. I could hear the loud bangs in the distance as I rode in the car, and I caught myself wondering if it was really from thunder, or the baseball game.


	21. Overwhelmed

"How was the game, Bells?" Charlie asked from his chair as I rushed into the house. I tried chalking my heavy breathing and shivering to the cold rain so Charlie wouldn't suspect anything.

"It was fine. I actually got to first base! The Cullens are really good players," I said. He grinned a little as I paced through the living room to the stairs.

"You're soaked! The storm outside sounds pretty bad," he yawned.

"Yeah…that's why we had to call it off early. Anyway, I'm going to go dry off and do some work," I mumbled. Charlie leaned back in his chair to watch television and I ran up the stairs to my room. Edward was sitting on my bed; his eyes full of worry. "Edward, is there something you're not telling me?" I asked. He held his hands together in his lap and blankly stared at them. After I took off my jacket, I realized my clothes were clinging to my body. "Edward?" I softly called his name again. His silence was unnerving. He was hiding something from me, and I didn't like it. With a shrug, I walked over to my closet and pulled out some dry sweats. I wondered if he would react if I stood in the bedroom and removed my clothing. He looked like a statue you'd see in New York City or in a museum. I rejected my idea and went into my bathroom. My blood was still boiling from the adrenaline, and I knew that it wouldn't go away anytime soon. Would the Cullens be able to keep Laurent away? Would he evade them and find me? What about Charlie? While I peeled off my dripping-wet t-shirt, I fell to my knees. Tears started pouring out of me from nowhere. Did my fears finally break me?

Cold arms wrapped around my already freezing waist from behind and I gasped from the sudden contact.

"No matter what, Bella, I will _always_ protect you." Edward's soothing voice flew through my ears. My hands clung to his as he held me there for a while, listening to my hastened breathing until it calmed down. When my body finally stabilized, he helped me up and pulled me back into my bedroom. I suddenly felt very self-conscious. Edward had not seen me even remotely unclothed before. I started to blush when I realized that my black bra was as soaked as the rest of me, and well…it was obvious that I was freezing. He took me into a hug, holding me tightly, and I could feel his fingers at my back, unhooking my bra. The clinging material slid down my shoulders, and one of his hands pulled it away from me. I bit my lip as I buried my face in his chest in embarrassment. "You're beautiful, Bella. Please don't hide from me," he whispered, and I found myself looking into his golden eyes. His hands rested at my shoulder and I slowly took a step back, revealing my nude upper body.

I'm not sure what I was expecting at that moment, but it didn't match what actually happened. I felt the dry cotton of a baggy shirt run up my side and I noticed Edward had grabbed my clean clothing. "Lift your arms, Bella," he instructed. I did as he said, and he helped me into the shirt. A deep part of me grew disappointed. What _did_ I want to happen? Maybe he read my mind and decided against it. "I'll let you do the rest," he cooed and handed me my sweatpants before sitting back on the bed, watching me with loving eyes. Knowing he was watching me made me nervous. I walked over to the side of the bed and coughed awkwardly, hunching over to peel away my soaked jeans and underwear. The dry sweatpants felt soft and warm, and I tossed the wet clothing into my closet.

Joining Edward on my bed, I saw the rain searing downwards outside my window. For the first time in a long while, I didn't know what to say. I thought about how innocent Charlie was as he sat downstairs watching his game. How ignorant he was of the real danger that wasn't too far from home. How fragile he and I were to this potential threat. And how fragile Edward seemed as he sat next to me. I leaned my wet head along his shoulder, sighing slowly. All we could do was wait. And hope.

"Edward?" I murmured after a long period of silence.

"Hmm?"He sounded lost in his own thoughts. My eyes were focused on his folded hands.

"How do you kill a vampire?" I asked.

"Dismemberment and fire," he said quickly. "You have to remove all body pieces and burn them to ash, so the vampire does not regenerate."

"Sounds painful…" I whispered, imagining it in my head: a large bonfire, with a swarm of furious vampires waging war against each other. Snapping sounds of bones being ripped apart and tossed into the flames. The hissing and screaming sounds from the victims. Watching as the red eyes of the killer melted away into the oranges and yellows of the fire. What it could smell like. Would it be like the scent of burning skin? Or like the sweet smells of vanilla that reminded me of Esme? I cringed as the victims' faces turned into the faces of the Cullens. I shook my head to get rid of the sight.

"You shouldn't think about that. It'll never happen," Edward said, and I figured he saw a glimpse of my inner storytelling.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it," I replied. He turned and faced me, weaving my hands into his.

"I am so sorry that this is happening, Bella. Even the threat of harm makes me want to isolate you from the world, and I know that I cannot do that," he said with sad-filled eyes.

"As long as you're with me, I know I'll always be safe," I said gently. I flashed him a warm smile, squeezing his fingers with my own. His head lowered and we shared a slow, but passionate kiss. I wanted this to last forever. Just he and I alone, in our own little bubble. But I knew that it wouldn't work that way. I was still human, and had a life to live.

Edward suddenly broke the kiss and pulled out his cell phone from his pants pocket. I didn't even hear it vibrate or ring, but he flipped it open anyway.

"Alice? What's going on?" He sounded urgent, making me nervous. I held onto his arm as he spoke. "He's going to visit Denali? It was that easy? Could you see anything after that? Ah…alright. But I really think I should stay…okay. Okay. I'll be there soon. Thank you," he said and tucked away his phone. His face became smooth as he kissed me on my cheek. "I have to go," he said sadly.

"Wait, what happened?"

"Carlisle's charm worked on Laurent. He was persuaded to visit Denali, which is where some friends of ours live. They live a similar lifestyle there, and Carlisle suggested he learn from them our ways. Alice saw him leaving Forks by morning, and Carlisle wants me to return home to speak with him."

"No, don't leave…" I didn't feel safe at all, even knowing Alice's vision would be true. And I knew my begging was only making Edward feel worse. But I couldn't help it if I was terrified of being left alone to be potentially stalked and eaten by a blood-thirsty vampire!

"I promise to be back as soon as possible, Bella," Edward said as he stood. "Just stay here and try to get some rest. Okay?" I stood up and followed him to my window. A sharp pain sliced through my heart. It was stronger than anything I had felt before. As if his leaving meant half of me was going with him. What was happening to me? He pressed his lips against mine for a brief kiss. He then took my hands and placed them on his chest. His head lowered, and his lips grazed my earlobe and some of my damp hair. "Take care of my heart, because I am leaving it with you," he whispered. I was left speechless as he disappeared into the wet night.

My body fought against the human burden of sleep for what had to be hours. I watched as the rain started to dissipate, and the thunderous sounds of the storm became memories. At some point, darkness surrounded me and I fell asleep. Dreams danced around my unconsciousness, but when I awoke the next morning, I couldn't remember any of them.

"Hey, Bells! Edward's here!" I heard Charlie grumble from downstairs. I gazed at my clock, rubbing my eyes to wake up more. It was past noon! I leapt out of bed and ran downstairs, cursing myself for sleeping in so late. Edward was standing in the living room, talking to Charlie about his autumn concert. I had completely forgotten about it!

"It will be Thursday evening, if you could make it. I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't mind chatting with you in a more casual setting," Edward said politely. Charlie slumped in his chair, scratching his mustache.

"If I can get out of work on time, then sure. I wouldn't mind meeting the rest of your family." My mouth fell open as I walked in on them. Charlie…was open…to meeting the Cullens? Just like that? At a _concert_? Maybe I was still dreaming…

"Good afternoon, Bella," Edward said as he turned to me. Charlie raised an eyebrow at my frazzled appearance.

"Were you still asleep?" he asked. I blushed.

"Yeah…just a heavy sleeper I guess," I uttered. Edward smiled warmly.

"I guess that baseball game took more out of you than we thought?" He hinted. I nodded, catching the drift.

"Oh, yeah! I'm not athletic, let alone have the stamina to keep up with you guys. Too intense for me," I yawned. Charlie chuckled.

"I'll have to train you for our next game, won't I?" Edward cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Next game?" I frowned.

"You should get cleaned up if you're going to make dinner with Esme tonight," Edward said. I looked confused. Since when was this happening?

"Hmm?" Charlie sounded equally as confused.

"Bella, did you forget to tell Chief Swan about dinner tonight?" Edward pouted. His face was exquisite, making me want to kiss away that look.

"I, uh…"

"It's my parents' anniversary tonight. Esme wanted Bella to help her cook a meal for the family to celebrate. It was going to be a surprise for Carlisle when he came home from work," Edward explained. I knew it was a lie. Something must've happened the night before, that I needed to go to the Cullen home. I took the bait and nodded, looking apologetic.

"Oh, right! I totally forgot! I'm sorry, Dad!"

Charlie shrugged.

"No problem. I can just see if Billy will have me over for dinner. It's been a while anyway," he said, grabbing the phone on the table.

"Why don't you get cleaned up?" Edward suggested, and I grumbled. I didn't look _that_ bad, did I?

"Right, right," I said and walked back upstairs with Edward following. When we got into my bedroom, Edward's face hardened. "What was that all about?" I asked, referring to the giant lie.

"Carlisle wants you to come over and discuss some things. Though, I wasn't lying about the anniversary. I was going to tell you about that yesterday but…"

"Alright, I get it. What happened? Why didn't you come back to me earlier?" I inquired as I grabbed some pants and a dressier shirt, changing my clothes.

"We had a lot to discuss. Carlisle can go over it when we get there," he said behind me. After rushing through changing, I tackled my messy hair in the mirror. "You know Bella, your natural awake look is pretty attractive," Edward's voice complimented in a much softer tone than just before. I glared at him in the mirror as I brushed out the tangles. Ironically enough, my hair was still just a tad damp.

"Don't tease me when I'm barely awake, Edward," I snapped, pulling my hair into a ponytail out of frustration. I turned and stuck out my tongue at him before grabbing my things. "Let's go," I said. He grinned at me slightly and took my hand. We walked back downstairs and I noticed Charlie wasn't in the living room or kitchen as we left. I heard voices outside and noticed a rusty blue car in the driveway. When I opened the door, I saw Charlie talking to Billy at the side of the car. Billy looked the same as usual as he sat comfortably in his wheel chair; his black hair sprouting from a worn cap and sitting along his shoulders.

"Bella!" Jacob's cheerful voice cried out, and I felt him pull me into a bear hug. Billy and Charlie turned to us and I saw Edward's eyes darken.

"Jake…I need to breathe…" I growled under his strength. He let me go then and laughed. But that laughter froze when he noticed that Edward was beside me, glaring at him. A strange tension surrounded us, and I suddenly could tell that having Charlie around was keeping anything from starting. To change the subject quickly, I turned to Billy with a smile. "What brings you here so fast?" I noticed his eyes were boring into Edward's before he responded.

"Ah, Charlie here told me he needed a place to go for food. So I thought we could come pick him up," Billy said. There was a strange tone in his voice. Irritation? I couldn't tell. Jacob stood sternly at my other side, and the vibes I got from him were worse than when he was around me and my ex. "Who's this you got with you, Bella?" Billy asked.

"Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure, Mr. Black. Bella has told me a lot about you and your reservation," Edward interjected, still sounding polite. Billy was quiet for a moment. Charlie seemed perplexed, scratching his head.

"Yeah, he's Bella's boyfriend," Charlie choked out.

"Boyfriend?" Jacob repeated, sounding a little upset. I had a bad feeling that this situation could go wrong in so many ways.

"That's…nice…" Billy said.

"Bella, we're going to be late," Edward said.

"Right," I replied, hoping to get out of there as soon as possible. The tension was strangling me.

"You're not coming with us?" Jacob pouted fiercely.

"Ah, no, Jake. Sorry. I'm going to Edward's to celebrate his parents' anniversary," I said sadly, feeling bad that I had to leave him like this. I wanted to explain. Edward took my hand and pulled me with him towards his Volvo across the road.

"Be careful, Bella," Charlie called out. I winced. "Have fun!"

"Yeah, you, too! Feed him well, Billy. I worry about his eating habits while he works!" I said as I approached the passenger side of the car. I could tell Billy was scowling at me, but Charlie didn't see it. He then smiled.

"Of course, Bella. You know I take good care of your father!" I saw Jacob's hurt face as he stood in front of my porch; his hands in fists at his sides. I felt guilt running through my veins. I didn't want him finding out like this. Not after how he reacted when he just thought Edward and I were friends. The broken look in his eyes burned into my memory.

"I can't believe it…" Edward snarled as he turned the car on. He seemed infuriated. Why?

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I can't believe you're close to…to _them_."

"Them who?" I asked, getting angry at his cryptic speaking. "It's just the Blacks. From La Push, like I've told you before." Then I thought about Jacob's reaction. "Are you jealous? Jacob's like a brother to me, don't worry about—"

"No. It's not that. It's something else. Something else entirely. We need to talk to Carlisle. _Now_," he said through clenched teeth. He respectfully drove at normal speed away from my house, but once we hit the main road, we were flying. I wanted to ask Edward what was going on. Demand answers. But his angered body language implied I shouldn't. I would wait until we got to his house. Maybe Carlisle would explain.

The Cullens were all in the living room when we arrived. Everyone looked very serious, even Rosalie.

"Glad you could join us, Bella," Carlisle said as I took a seat on the couch with Edward. "What is the matter, Edward?"

"We have an important matter to discuss, but it can wait. Any updates?" Edward asked. Carlisle's eyes lingered on him for a moment before shrugging.

"He left before dawn, like he said," Alice said. "I can see him heading far away from here with no intention of coming back as of now." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're not out of the blue yet," Rosalie snapped, glaring at me. "I'll eat you myself if they find out."

"They?" I asked.

"The Volturi," Edward sighed. I felt everyone flinch at the mention.

"They are a very old, very powerful race of vampires. A sort of royalty, if you will," Carlisle explained. "They have been around for at least a millennia, silently ruling over us from their coven in Volterra, Italy."

"Carlisle stayed with them for a time, long ago," Edward said. I turned back to Carlisle as he leaned forward in the couch.

"Yes. When I first was turned, I did a lot of travelling. I was found by Aro, the leader of the Volturi, one day, and was invited to join his coven. I was naïve back then, so I didn't hesitate on his offer. They are very strict in their values of the vampyric lifestyle. I decided after not very long that it wasn't the life for me, so I excused myself. Aro knows of how we live, and has not chosen to interfere out of respect for his and my brother-like relationship. But it goes against their beliefs. They see humans purely as a food source, created for their pleasure and nutrition. Together they rule Volterra, and if they get word of any kind of foul play, they 'take care of it'."

"Take care of it? Do I even want to know how?" I asked.

"Let's just say that they are swift and can be…theatrical."

"Jane, especially," Edward interjected, and I saw his face twist into that of disgust.

"Ah, yes, Jane. She has a very powerful ability, as do many others of the coven. That is why Aro recruits them. They are his bodyguards." I started imagining ancient vampires, full of knowledge and experience…and thirsty for my blood.

"What exactly did you mean when you said foul play? What does that have to do with us?" I asked. Rosalie hissed under her breath, and I felt Edward tense beside me. Clearly, I was missing something obvious.

"As I said before, the Volturi see humans as food. Nothing else." Carlisle was trying to put it nicely for me. I frowned, feeling my hart shrink inside my chest like a raisin.

_Edward and I,_ I thought. _We aren't meant to be a couple in their eyes._ "Edward and I are crossing a line, aren't we?" I asked. I saw all their golden eyes fall, and seeing Esme's worried face hurt me.

"Yes. In their view, what Edward is doing with you can be seen as blasphemy; to be involved with your food is considered disgusting, almost like a crime. They think very highly of themselves, as well as the vampire race." My stomach flipped. But it still didn't make much sense. If this coven of vampires were in Italy, how would they find out about Edward and me?

"You think he would run to them?" Edward asked in a serious tone.

"I'm not sure. Alice hasn't seen it, but that doesn't mean anything. He could do so to try and get in with the coven."

"He? He who? Laurent?" I asked. Edward took one of my hands into his lap and squeezed it. "Didn't you persuade him to leave, to learn your way of life?" My voice cracked slightly. Carlisle's eyes met mine and I could see the doubt in them.

"I did explain, and he did seem genuinely interested. But you must understand, Bella, that this is a lifestyle choice. It would be like if I told you that whatever you eat now is wrong, and that you need to completely change your diet. It is hard to change, especially if you have fed off human blood for decades, or centuries."

"Jasper still has trouble with it sometimes," Alice said. I looked over at her and Jasper.

"Jasper? Really?"

"I am the youngest member of the group, you could say," he said. His southern drawl never ceased to amaze me. He really sounded like he belonged to a different era. "It becomes difficult for me to be around humans when the thirst gets too strong. I've become better over the years, though," he smiled as Alice ran her slender fingers through his wavy hair. I never realized that it could be so difficult.

"I don't see him changing his mind, but when he gets far away enough, it'll become harder for me to see clearly," Alice said. Edward squeezed my hand again. It was like he was gesturing to me that he was still there. That I was still protected.

"So all we can do is sit and pray? I say we chase after him and rip him apart. Why take the risk?" Emmett roared.

"Because we don't kill innocent people. Vampire, or otherwise. He may have killed here, but he hasn't done anything directly harmful to this family. And until he does so, _if_ he does so, we will stay calm and resume our normal lives," Carlisle said sternly. Emmett grumbled.

"I'm so sorry…" I whimpered involuntarily. "I'm sorry I am putting your family through all of this." I felt terrible. It was one thing hurting Jacob like I did earlier, but now seeing the hurting faces of all the Cullens made me feel like the lowest organism. I really felt like shit.

"Don't be sorry, Bella. You're a part of this family now. We will all protect you if something happens," Carlisle reassured me. I heard Rosalie scoff. "Edward, what was it that you wanted us to talk about?" Carlisle turned to Edward, who frowned.

"We have another adversary to worry about," he said, letting my hand go and standing up. He walked over to one of the large windows and stared outside. "Werewolves."

A collective gasp filled the room. My eyes widened.

"Where? In Forks?" Carlisle sounded shocked.

"Not technically. In La Push."

My face fell. What was he talking about?

"The reservation? I thought I felt something strange from there…" Carlisle rubbed his chin with his fingers in thought.

"Whoa, wait a minute. What are you saying?" I asked. "There are no _werewolves_ there! Just my friend Jacob and his friends and family…" Edward turned and gave me a cold stare with his penetrating eyes. Then it hit me. That was why he reacted the way he did at my house. That was why Jacob had acted so strange weeks before. Why he held those stories of his ancestors in such high regard. "No. No way! I won't believe it!" I jumped from my seat, shaking my head in disbelief. There was _no way_ my best friend was a werewolf! Those were just stories! Legends! They weren't real!

Then again, I _was_ in a house full of real life vampires.

"Bella, calm down," Esme said. I thought back to the story Jacob told me. About the war between vampires and the shape shifters. I felt all my blood flow away from my head as years of subtle but strange occurrences began to make sense. Jacob aging so much, his friends' bonds, his intense anger…why didn't he tell me? Couldn't he trust me enough? But I didn't trust him enough to tell him about Edward…

_Oh._

Everything began to spin. I started seeing images of myself as the native princess like in my nightmare. Seeing Edward try and attack me. Seeing Jacob morph into a wolf and rip at him. It was so overwhelming, I thought I would faint.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed, rushing to my side and grabbing hold of me. "Bella, get a hold of yourself." His voice was stern but gentle. I took a few deep breaths as his hand wiped away the sweat glistening along my forehead.

"Just great. We get to deal with _dogs_ too?" Rosalie snorted. Carlisle came over to my side.

"She's just lightheaded. She'll be fine. I think the past 48 hours have been too much on her," he said in his doctor voice.

"I'm fine, promise. Just…just give me a minute…" I gasped, trying to make the room stop from spinning. Edward held onto my in a firm grip, and I proceeded to take a few deep breaths. The sweet scent of cinnamon from Edward calmed my down. "This is all just…a lot of information."

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this, Bella," Edward whispered. "I didn't realize you were so close to them."

"They may become a problem in the future. Do you think they know about us, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"They definitely know. I heard Jacob's thoughts loud and clear. And let's just say he wasn't very human-sounding."

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling my head come back down to earth.

"There was an excessive use of profanity, as well as a few offensive remarks about us 'cold ones'," Edward said. "Are you alright now?" I nodded for him to let me go. He pulled away as Carlisle glanced over at me.

"Now that's a term I haven't heard in a long time," he said. "We may have to speak with them. Let them know what is happening."

"And let them have first lick at us with their grubby paws?" Rosalie said.

"It's important that we establish a treaty now, before any other nomads appear in the area. No doubt those with the ability to change have felt it since we've come here," Carlisle insisted. "Bella. If you could, can I ask you to arrange a meeting between the leader of the tribe on that reservation and me?"

"I…I can try…?" I murmured; still feeling a bit lost. I wondered if Billy could change shape. The thought made me shudder. "Um…when?"

"Whenever you can do it, that's fine with me. I really appreciate it."

"Sure…" I said._ Looks like Jake and I will have a long talk this week…_I thought begrudgingly.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but could we please return to the real matter at hand?" Alice interrupted our conversation.

"And what is that?" Carlisle asked, sounding as if worried that he forgot something. Alice bounced from the couch over to us and smiled.

"Your anniversary, of course!" She took Carlisle's hand and glanced over at Edward and me. "Enough of this chaotic talking. It's time to celebrate!"

Carlisle was silent for a moment, before bursting into laughter.


	22. Breaking All the Rules

The food smelled delicious coming from the kitchen. Alice and I worked alongside Jasper and Edward to make a nice meal for me mostly, but the gesture was sweet for Carlisle and Esme. We talked about general things like classes, Edward's concert (Carlisle was interested in speaking with Charlie), and midterms. I had almost forgotten school the past couple of weeks due to how hectic and unpredictable my personal life had become. When the dinner was made, we all sat down and they watched me eat it peacefully. It was a roast with mashed potatoes and a mix of various vegetables. Trying to lighten the mood, I turned to a beaming Esme.

"So how did you two meet?" I asked, expecting to hear a romantic tale of love at first sight. I figured that's how it was, since their love was still so strong after who knows how many decades. I remembered Edward mentioning to me how Carlisle had turned her, and I was curious about how it happened.

"We first met when I was young girl, actually," Esme said with a nostalgic look in her golden eyes. I rested my head on my hand, dutifully eating as I listened. "I was foolishly climbing a tree by my house, when I slipped and fell. My father found me with a broken leg and it took many hours for us to travel to the nearby hospital since the local doctor was away. He treated me then." Her eyes glanced over to Carlisle, and I imagined her blushing as much as I did around Edward at that moment. Esme sighed. "It was about ten years before we met again, and it wasn't on much better terms, I'm afraid.

"I was married to a man I didn't love. But at the time, I was pressured into it because my older sisters all had married off, leaving me behind. My father chose my husband for me; the son of a family friend. He made good money, and was very handsome, so both my mother and father thought it would be a good match. I did not want to upset them, so I accepted the proposal. Unfortunately for me, the sweet, tender, gentle man I thought I married was only a facade. In reality, he was cruel, selfish, and abusive. I lived in fear for a few years, terrified to leave, but also terrified to stay.

"He was drafted into the first World War, presenting me with the perfect escape. I found out after he left that I was pregnant with his child, and I refused to let a baby be raised in that type of home. I fled as soon as I could and hid with a family friend for a while, until my parents found out. I traveled further north, pretending to be a war widow while making meager funds by teaching. Life was looking up for me by the time my son was to be born. I could afford a home, had a stable teaching job, but…" her eyes fell, and I sensed immense sadness in her voice as she continued. "My child passed away from infection just days after he was born. I was all alone after that. I couldn't bare it. I ran to the nearest cliff and…"

"I treated her," Carlisle continued. Esme took a long, deep breath. "She had broken most of her bones and lost a lot of blood. How she still survived such a fall still amazes me," he flashed a small smile. "I recognized her as the beautiful young girl who had broken her leg, and was heartbroken with how listless she was. She was conscious enough to beg for death because she had lost her baby and had nothing else to live for. That she was all alone. Seeing how strong her heart was through her eyes…she had me right then." I smiled as he took her hand and held it tightly in his.

"I remember waking up a few days after that, feeling brand new. When I realized the truth, I was actually more relieved than anything else," Esme said. "I had retained feelings for Carlisle as a young girl, but had buried them so deeply that I forgot about them. When I found out that he had saved me, and that I could be with him, I was delighted." She smiled brightly once again, and I felt Edward's hand on my thigh underneath the table. I blushed a little.

"Were you scared? Of the change?" I asked in wonder. Esme looked at me with her gentle eyes for a moment, and then shook her head.

"It was overwhelming at first. And extremely painful, but the pain made me feel alive. When my child died, I went completely numb. I didn't expect to feel ever again. But after I was fully changed, I felt more alive than I ever did. And more loved," she smiled lovingly, turning to Carlisle. One of my hands slid under the table, grabbing onto Edward's.

"I think it's wonderful you were able to find each other like that," I observed. Edward's hand squeezed mine and I smiled.

"We're all very lucky for that," Edward said. "You two are a model for what a couple should be. And parents."

"Why thank you, Edward. That is very sweet," Esme said. It was then that I sighed, knowing I would have to get home soon. Edward probably noticed it in my face, because he withdrew his hand and stood.

"Bella, I know you need to go home soon, but I was wondering if I could show you something first?" I looked up at him.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Will you come with me?" he asked. I got out of my seat.

"Don't worry about the mess. I can take care of it!" Alice hummed as Edward took my hand and led me through the living room and down the hall where Carlisle's study was. What I didn't know what that there was a giant music room to the side of Carlisle's study, and it was gorgeous. In the very center of the room stood a pristine, white piano. Edward led me to it while I glanced around to see all sorts of trophies and instruments, including flutes, guitars, violins, tubas, and drums. Edward led me to the small seat before the piano and motioned for me to sit down.

"Wow…I had no idea you had this here…" I said in awe as he joined me.

"This is where I practice at night. It clears my head. Those trophies you see are ones I have won over the decades in various school performances and competitions," he sounded proud of himself for accomplishing something like that. I mentally wanted to smack him for not furthering his music career. "I have been writing something lately, and I wanted to get your opinion on it," he sighed. I felt a chill run down my spine and I turned to see his hands gracefully touch the keys of the piano. What came from them made my heart freeze in place; it was a beautiful melody that reminded me what he hummed to me weeks before. It was more elaborate, with soft highs and lows in chords, but the lone melody was breathtaking. I felt myself becoming lost in the music, closing my eyes and letting it flow through me. When Edward finished, I desperately tried to find the words to describe how it made me feel.

"Edward…that was amazing…." I finally stammered. I turned and looked into his smoldering eyes, noticing that they were turning darker.

"I wrote it for you," he whispered softly. I gasped. He wrote _me_ a song?

"For…for me?" His head leaned closer to me, and I felt my breathing hasten.

"You inspire me, Bella. Inspire me to do great things. To want to give you everything. To make sure you are always happy. I have never felt like this for anyone before."

"Edward…I…" My head was blank as it searched for a proper response. What should I say to that? Edward and I had only been a couple for a week. Everything between us happened so fast. This wasn't how a normal relationship should go. But, this wasn't a normal relationship. Not by a long shot. Maybe this was as normal as it would get. As I sat there, beside the statuesque vampire as he looked into my eyes with his, I realized that my true feelings had to come out. The practical side of me wanted to suppress them. So much was happening around me: nomadic killers, werewolves, not to mention the fact midterms were coming up (like that was a priority to me at the time, ha!). Was I losing control of my life?

A deep, darkened part of me felt exhilarated. Knowing that someone else in the world cared for me as much as Edward did. As mystical as he was. As suave, attractive, intelligent, and risky as he was. He chose me. _Me_. Out of all the people available. That had to account for something, right?

My hands shook subtly as they reached over his on the piano keys. I kept my eyes against his, trying not to waver.

"Bella…?" His voice whispered. I could sense he was trying to read my mind. I understood why. After basically confessing my love to someone, I'd want to know what they were thinking too. But he was cheating.

"Did you mean it?" I asked abruptly. He cocked an eyebrow at the sudden question.

"Of course I meant it. Every word. Why are you asking that?" I shook my head.

"No. I mean everything. Everything you'd ever said to me. Everything, since the very beginning. Every caring word or phrase you've used. I need to know. Did you mean it?" My voice was stronger now, rougher. Edward was quiet for a minute, and I let what I said resonate with him. I leaned over towards his face slowly, tilting my head to his ear. "If I am going to break all the rules along with you, I need to know that I won't be hurt," I whispered. I heard him gasp slightly, and I pulled back. He looked perplexed. His sparkling eyes were wide as stared at me. Was he really that shocked at what I said?

"Ever since the day I met you, Isabella Swan, you have had my heart. I meant every single thing I've ever pledged to you," he replied. I smiled.

"That's all I needed to know," I said and collided my lips against his.

If it was love that I was feeling, then I could understand why so many people yearned for it. The feeling was explosive, engulfing me, and I didn't want it to end. I never felt this way before. Edward brought out the best in me somehow. Just like he said I inspired him, he inspired me. I wanted to be an even stronger person. I wanted to be strong enough to face whatever would come against us.

His arms pulled me closer to him and we were in our bubble again in that music room.


	23. Us Versus Them

That night, I dreamed again.

I could smell salt water as I stood at the edge of a muddy cliff. The heavily falling rain felt thick against my shivering skin. I was staring down at the frothy water below as it crashed against the jagged rocks. There was a searing pain deep in my stomach. As I watched the water, I could hear Laurent's deep voice urging me to jump.

"_Go on, little girl. Why bother living when you're all alone?" _

I stifled a whimper as my fingers curled into fists. I heard footsteps and turned to my side, seeing a group of cloaked figures. Their red eyes burned into me, and I felt as though my skin was on fire.

"_You do not belong with us," _a small voice commanded. It came from one of the figures, but I couldn't tell which one.

The pain in my stomach grew worse, as if something was being yanked out of me. My bare toes squished against the wet grass as the figures circled me. The rain made it hard to see; I had to shield my eyes from the water.

"_He will grow bored of you. You will age, and he will leave you."_ Laurent's voice reminded me. I shook my head, wanting to turn away from the edge. When I turned around, I saw Jacob standing in front of the surrounding figures.

"_You disgust me, Bella."_ His voice was hoarse and rough. I opened my mouth to scream as his body contorted itself, and I saw his skin break away and reveal large patches of black and brown fur. I heard his bones crack and mend through the rain as the Jacob I knew changed into a giant wolf with black, angry eyes. The pain in my stomach began to cripple me, and I fell to my knees. Blood poured from between my legs, pooling around me. It discolored the grass, and I saw the rain above me change into a crimson color. Wolf-Jacob growled at me, and I felt all the red eyes make my skin feel like it would explode. I wanted to scream. To move. But I was in so much pain, I was frozen.

"_Bella!"_ I heard Edward cry. My head twisted to the side and I saw him floating in the air, shrouded in white, over the water. _"Bella!"_ He cried again, extending a hand to me. My angel. I pushed myself as hard as I could to stand up through the throbbing pain, ignoring the blood flowing out of my body. The scent of it mixed with the salt water, making my nose wrinkle up. I could hear the others hiss and growl behind me as I took a few steps towards my savior. His beautiful face smiled at me, and I took a deep breath.

I was falling.

"Bella! Bella!" I was being shaken. My eyes shot open and I saw Edward's face filled with worry as he lay above me, pressing my shoulders against my bed sheets. "Are you alright?" He gasped.

"Uhhh? What?" I asked, very groggy. He let go of me and sat back up at my side.

"You were crying out in your sleep. Luckily Charlie already left for work; otherwise he would've been in here in a flash, thinking you were dying! Did you have another nightmare?" He asked. I slowly sat up and ran my hand through my sweaty hair. "I thought I saw blood for a moment…"

"It was weird, but not a nightmare. Not like the others," I said. "Don't worry about it. It was just from the past few days. My mind is trying to process it all in its own strange way…"

"Oh…" Edward sighed. "It's time for the human to dress and eat. Class is soon," he told me as I forced myself out of bed. "Out of curiosity," he began. I rustled my hair with a yawn and glanced over at him.

"Hm?"

"What do you plan on saying to Jacob?"

I grumbled. A headache crept into my skull at the thought. At the promise I gave to Carlisle. Facing Jacob was going to be a very hard thing to do. I _really _didn't want to think about it.

"Everything, most likely. Obviously I can't hide anything from him. I don't want to, anyway," I sighed. The pained expression on his face from the last time I saw him…having to face that again made me queasy. I pulled out a pair of slacks and a dark green sweater.

"I think I should be with you," Edward's voice sternly suggested. I pulled off my shirt and quickly changed into the sweater; still embarrassed of exposing myself in front of him. Luckily for me, I fell asleep in my sports bra! I groaned as I turned to see his serious face as it glared out my window.

"I can handle him on my own, Edward. Besides, having you with me will just make it worse." He looked at me with his blackening eyes, and I saw him biting down on his lip. Hard. I wondered to myself if he felt it.

"But Bella…you don't know how werewolves are. They're violent, angry, and vicious—"

"That's my best friend you're talking about. He wouldn't harm me," I snapped. Edward watched me silently as I walked to the bathroom to finish changing. I decided that the sooner I spoke to him, the better. I would go after school. Face this awkward situation head on.

"At least let me be nearby, just in case?" Edward called out. A grunt escaped my lips as I zipped up the black slacks and returned to my room.

"No." He looked at me in protest. "I need to handle this on my own." With that, Edward nodded, finally respecting my wishes. I grabbed my things and roughly brushed through my hair. Then the two of us headed off to school, pretending nothing happened.

The drive to La Push was longer than I ever remembered. The clouds were thick, growing darker as time passed. I hoped it wouldn't rain. My mind dwelled on my conversation with Edward before I left campus; how adamant he was on being near me. My rejection of the idea. My pleading to let me speak to Jacob on my own first. That it would be easier for the both of us. Staying calm was becoming more and more difficult as I saw Jacob's house on the horizon, and I held my breath as I pulled into his driveway.

As I made my way to his front door, I could smell cooking food. Ham? A few speckles of water dowsed my hair and I shrugged. It _was_ going to rain. Just great. The wooden boards creaked under my sneakers while I approached the door, lightly knocking the screen. "Jake?" I called out when no one answered. A young woman suddenly opened the door; her almond-shaped, jade eyes welcoming me kindly. Her long, black hair sat along her slightly exposed shoulders. I noticed her shirt looked a little dirty. She had to be the one cooking. "Oh, hello, Bella," her warm voice greeted.

"Hey, Emily. What are you doing here?" I asked as she let me in.

"I'm cooking dinner for everyone, of course. There's a lot of hungry, growing boys to feed, you know," she said as she led me into the kitchen. I saw the gang sitting around the small kitchen table, scarffing down fried chicken.

"Bellaaaaaa!" Embry exclaimed, jolting up from his chair and pulling me into a tight hug. I saw Emily return to the stove, mixing something in a pot. Sam stood and I noticed his eyes narrow as he glanced over at me. Paul, Quill and Seth were oddly quiet. Jacob was missing.

"Hey…oxygen…please…" I whispered. Embry grinned as he let me go, reminding me of Emmett.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Sam asked. I was taken aback at the sharp tone in his voice. As if this was _his_ house.

"I wanted to talk to Jake. Is he around?" I ignored his hard face and turned to the other boys. Were they all werewolves too?

"He's fixing the bonfire up for later-aw!" I heard Embry say before Quill elbowed him in the side.

"I don't think he's in the mood to see anyone right now," Sam said. I shrugged, walking towards the back door. I could see Jacob piling wood into the pit.

"I should go tell him that it's going to rain. The wood will get too wet," I quickly excused myself, walking outside. I could hear grumbles from the guys. One was almost a growl.

My feet grazed along the grass of his backyard and I jammed my hands in my coat pockets. With a final deep breath, I took the plunge. "Hey, Jake," I said. He was holding a piece of firewood in his muscled arms. But he froze in place at the sound of my voice. I wondered why he was shirtless when it was so cold outside. His face turned to see mine, and he looked irritated. Wounded.

"What do you want?" He barked, tossing the wood back on the pile.

"Can't I come visit my best bud?" I asked, kicking the grass along my shoe.

"Pft," he grunted.

"I'm really sorry about the other day. I didn't mean for you to find out like that…about Edward and me."

Another log of wood was tossed into the pile, and the force of its weight being slammed made me wince.

"Why are you so reckless, Bella?" Jacob finally said after a few minutes of silence. His back was towards me. I wondered how his face looked.

"I'm not being reckless. I know fully what I'm getting myself into," I said. The muscles stiffened in his back.

"Really? You do?" His voice dripped with anger. I ignored it.

"I know about the Cullens. What they are," I stated. Jacob was silent again. Feeling bold, I took a step towards him. "I also know about you." He turned to me then, and I saw his dark eyes burning into mine. "I just want you to know that I'm a lot braver than you give me credit for. I'm not an idiot. I know my options. And for right now, I like where I stand with Edward."

"How…how can you be so…_calm_…about him?" He snarled. His fingers were twitching. "Why are you being so stupid? Didn't any of those stories teach you _anything_? They are dangerous, Bella. He's only using you!"

"And _you're_ not dangerous? You're a werewolf, Jacob!" I growled back. "You have the ability to hurt me as much as Edward does! But you haven't. Neither has he. Are you suggesting I stop being friends with you?" What I said hurt him clearly, as he drew back and softened his eyes. I sighed slowly, shrugging my shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me the truth? Why didn't you trust me?" I asked. He kicked the wood at his feet. Sprinkles of rain dribbled along his dark skin.

"I…just couldn't tell you, Bella. It just sorta happened…when the Cullens came," he said as he lowered his head, avoiding eye contact. "The change was so sudden; I didn't realize it at first. But then it happened to Sam, Quill, Embry, all of us. Sam told us not to tell anyone."

"Sam said that? Since when did you start listening to him?" I gasped.

"Since he became pack leader." Jacob grunted. I could tell he didn't like the idea. "It's why they're all here. We're having a pack meeting to figure out how to deal with the Cullens."

"'Deal' with them? Deal with them how, Jake?"

"We _have_ to get rid of them, Bella." His voice was low. "They're killers." I stood in shock as the rain started pelting down on us.

"No. No they're not." His black hair flung around his neck as he turned up at my sharply.

"How do you know that? They committed those murders. You can't protect them!"

"No! The Cullens weren't responsible for that! Another was." I stepped forward.

"What?" Jacob asked in disbelief. "You're lying for them! See how they're tricking you?"

"Damnit, Jake! I'm not being used! I saw it with my OWN eyes! The Cullens feed on animal blood, not human. Another vampire, Laurent, was the one who killed those hitchhikers. Carlisle persuaded him to leave!" I fought back against Jacob's growing anger. His pigheadedness didn't change at all. Jacob stared at me in disbelief. "That's why I'm here, Jake. Carlisle wants to talk with Billy."

"He…_what_?" he scoffed. I cleared my throat.

"He wants to talk to 'the leader of your tribe'. Make some kind of treaty. He mentioned that there may be more trouble in the future, and wanted to discuss stuff."

"Then it's not Billy he needs to talk to," I heard a deep voice bellow from behind. I jumped in place as Sam approached the two of us. Jacob's face fell as he backed away, like a scared puppy. "It's me." Sam's face was not as harsh as before. He looked more intrigued than anything. He glared at Jacob for a second before turning back to me. "There has never been a treaty between wolf and cold one. How can he assume we would be willing to even talk to him?" he asked.

"I swear on my own life that the Cullens are peaceful people. They just want to live in Forks, like everyone else. Carlisle doesn't want anyone to die because of him or his family. He wants to explain that to you himself. Why don't you just give him a chance?" I pleaded. Sam was hard-headed, but not as much as Jacob. His dark eyes looked me over in silence before turning back to Jacob.

"Emily said dinner is ready. We should get inside," he said coolly. Jacob nodded, walking over to me and taking my hand.

"Jake…" I mumbled as he pulled me along with him.

"Smell's great!" Seth exclaimed as we walked back into the kitchen. Emily was smiling as she served them gigantic bowls of ham stew.

"Bella, can you stay for a while? We need to talk about this new…development," Sam asked me. I frowned a little as I felt Jacob's hand squeeze my tiny wrist.

"Uh, sure. Let me call Charlie…" I said, yanking my hand away from Jacob to use my cell.

"What's the new development, Sam?" Embry asked as he stuffed food in his mouth.

"Later." Sam huffed as he sat down at the table with the others. I noticed Jacob staring at me while I made my phone call.

"Come join us for dinner, Bella!" Emily said as she sat next to Sam, lightly running a hand through his hair. I sighed and joined them, fearing what the rest of my night would entail.

Since the bonfire was rained out, everyone sat down in a circle in Jacob's living room. Billy was there with us, as well as Harry and Sue. Everybody had serious expressions on their faces, and for the first time, I felt like an outsider in La Push. Sam began to the discussion, bringing up what I told him outside.

"How can you be so sure?" Billy asked. I explained my experiences with the Cullens so far, which seemed to silent him for a duration of the talk.

"This Carlisle wants to speak to me. From what I've learned for myself, as well as from Bella…I'm willing to give it a try." A collective gasp and a few utters of protest from the guys made me stiffen in my position. "It's been a long time since we last encountered cold ones. I believe Bella in what she says, for now. This is the best way to find out if the Cullens are a true threat. And if they are, we can deal with them." I saw Jacob shake his head in protest. I frowned. Sam noticed this too, and called him on it. "Do you have something to share?"

"I just don't like this at all. Cold ones can't be 'nice'. They're killers. We can't be so quick to trust them," he groaned. I watched Sam's face harden as he glanced between the two of us. He was probably thinking the same thing as me: Jacob was jealous.

"I don't want blood spilled. On any side. If a treaty is possible, and if it will benefit our people, then I am willing to try it out. We can't let our assumptions cloud our judgment," he said sternly. Jacob glared at him before looking at me with sad eyes. I felt a sting in my heart.

_I'm so sorry, Jake…_I thought.

"When does he want to meet, Bella?" Sam asked me.

"As soon as possible, he told me."

"Good. I will go tonight, then."

"Can we go, Sam?" Quill asked in excitement. "I want to see these bloodsuckers for myself."

"No. I will speak to him alone. A couple of you can come with me as backup. The rest will stay here."

"Aw…" Embry whined.

"Who's coming then?" Seth asked. Sam thought a moment.

"Quill and Paul. The rest of you need to stay."

"Awwright!" Paul grinned. Jacob scowled.

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Because your blood is boiled right now. Your behavior will distract us," Sam said. Jacob growled under his breath. I knew it was my fault he was being so irritable. Sam turned back to me. "Can you tell him we will be there at midnight?"

"Of course, yeah," I said quickly.

"I think it's time you left, Bella." Sam said softly. I looked at him puzzlingly. "We need to plan our strategy."

"Oh…oh okay," I said, standing up. "Good luck tonight…" I walked to the front door. I wasn't too sure how to react. The dynamics of the group changed so much since the last time I saw them. Everyone began talking as I walked onto the porch. The rain wasn't very hard, but the droplets were huge. The musky scent of the rain and mud around me was somewhat soothing as I got to my truck.

"Bella…" Jacob's voice whispered from behind me while I opened the door.

"What is it, Jake?" I asked nonchalantly, trying not to sound spooked. I turned to face him, seeing that his long hair was sticking to his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before." He sounded rundown. I leaned against my truck, struggling to find words.

"I forgive you. That's what friends do, you know," I said. His eyes twitched slightly and he sighed.

"I know."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Bella…I…" is eyes darted away from me, and I saw a hint of red form in his cheeks. Was he…blushing?

"I really need to go, Jake. I don't want to be soaked…" I said, edging closer to my seat. He looked at me with a blank expression and nodded.

"Okay. Talk to ya later," he said. I nodded as I closed my door. He waved at me awkwardly and ran back into his house. I drove away from the reservation, praying that Sam could be diplomatic. When I got to a stoplight, I pulled out my phone and quickly called the Cullen home. Carlisle answered and thanked me for setting up the meeting. As I put the phone down to continue driving, I heard a loud slamming sound and turned to see Edward sitting next to me!

"Holy shit! Edward, you scared me!" I cried.

"Sorry about that. Uh, you should start driving…" he said, and I quickly stepped on the gas. My heart was pounding.

"How did you do that?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Skill, Bella. Natural skill," Edward teased. "I take it the meeting with Jacob went well?"

"As well as one could expect, I guess," I sighed.

"He didn't sound very well in his thoughts…" Edward mentioned. He sounded amused.

"You could hear his thoughts from so far away?" I asked. He was silent. I raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly…" he murmured.

"You were in La Push, weren't you? You followed me!"

"I wasn't _in_ La Push. I was near it, yes. If I entered their territory, they would have sensed me."

"I can't believe you, Edward. I asked you specifically to not be around when I went, and you didn't listen!" I snapped, making a sharp turn onto my street. The rain didn't help my mood.

"You can't expect me to let you hang around with a pack of wolves like that without protection," Edward said as we pulled into my driveway behind Charlie's car.

"Edward, I already told you—" I began, but Edward took my hand from the steering wheel once the truck was off, pulling me to him.

"Bella, you must understand. I've just found you, after lifetimes of being alone. I fear that you will get hurt in so many ways…maybe I am being overprotective, but I can't help it." His sweet scent intoxicated me as I rested my head on his shoulder. "Give me time when it comes to Jacob. I know he means a lot to you, and I promise I will do my best to not fret as much in the future, alright?"

"I'll hold you to that," I said. "And thank you, for caring so much."

"I'll always care about you."

I could see Charlie walking around inside, and I reluctantly moved away from Edward.

"It's getting late. I have some work I still need to do," I said. "Will you let me know how tonight goes?"

"Of course," his sultry voice sang as I got out of the car. "Actually, I wanted to let you know that I will be pretty busy the next few days, because of Thursday's concert."

"Ah, that's right," I said as I grabbed my bag. He joined me at my side, pulling my waist against him. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"Can't I romantically pull my girlfriend in for a goodbye kiss?" He playfully pouted. I smiled at him as he pressed his cool lips against mine in the rain.

And with that, he left for his house. I walked inside, asked Charlie what he ate (and was relieved to know he made himself a grilled cheese at least), and ran upstairs to change into some warm pajamas. I had a lot of reading to do, plus Renee wanted a gab session. But I had trouble concentrating. All I could think about was Sam and Carlisle. And Jacob.

_I hope they can come to some sort of understanding…_

Was I asking too much?


	24. The Concert

The auditorium was filling with so many people, I felt as though I'd get lost. Charlie and I stood by one of the side entrances, waiting for the Cullens to join us. I could tell Charlie was nervous about meeting the entire family; I was just as nervous. But I was also nervous about something else. I barely saw Edward the past few days because of his practicing, so I had no clue how the meeting between the pack and Carlisle went.

"Bella! You look beautiful!" I heard Alice's sweet voice ring. My mouth formed a small smile at her compliment. I decided to wear the dress she purchased for me. The concert _was_ a dressy event. I even went so far as to curl the ends of my hair. I had teased Charlie earlier while he clothed himself in an old suit he had stashed away in the closet. Alice greeted us first, grabbing my hands into her and flashing a bright smile. I noticed she wore a simple black gown. "You must be Charlie! It's very nice to meet you!" She said, bowing her head to him. Charlie chuckled nervously as Jasper (in a very classy black suit) joined her side, bowing his head also.

"Hello, Chief Swan," Carlisle said as he appeared behind them. "Hello, Bella."

"Hi," I said. Carlisle wore a striking grey suit. He extended his hand to Charlie, who took it and they shook.

"It's nice to finally see you out of uniform," Carlisle said with a grin. Charlie grinned as well. "I'd like you to meet my wife, Esme," he said while Esme appeared in a beautiful red dress.

"Hello! I'm happy for us to meet after all that Bella has told us about you," she commented.

"Don't believe everything you hear…" Charlie rebutted, making me laugh. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Bella!" Emmett roared from behind them, and I crouched in preparation for a bear hug. But Emmett actually behaved this time, and only wrapped his arms around me tightly for a minute before jamming his large hand into Charlie's. I was surprised they made suits in his size. "Nice to meet ya, Chief," he said with his usual smirk. Rosalie looked less than amused behind him. As always, she looked unbelievably gorgeous.

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

"He hurried backstage, Dear," Esme replied, while Charlie and Carlisle began to talk about their jobs and sports. Carlisle was surprisingly updated with ESPN. Emmett joined in that conversation off and on, also. We all went to our seats as the lights in the auditorium dimmed. I couldn't wait to hear Edward play, as well as speak with him after the performances.

There was a brief introduction by the director of the music program on campus, before a choir came out to sing a few songs. Everyone around me looked attentive, but I was fidgety. Alice nudged me at my side, giving me a reassuring smile. She had to know what was going to happen after the concert. So I took her smile as a good sign that everything went okay.

"You look wonderful, Bella," Alice reminded me. "Edward is going to be pleasantly surprised when he sees you." I buried my head in the coat in front of me.

"Bells?" Charlie whispered from my other side. "You alright?" I coughed as the choir finished and left the stage.

"Just dandy, Dad," I sneered, lowering my coat and watching while a string band came on and played. Alice held a hand at her lips to hide her giggles.

When it came time for the Advanced Orchestra to play, I grew excited. Everyone wore black and white outfits. When Edward walked out to his piano, I was awestruck as how handsome he looked in a suit. His body language was dignified and professional as he began to play along with the rest of the ensemble. The first song was epic-sounding, as if from a film soundtrack. Heavy percussion and piano strokes were used, making my heart race along with the beat.

"He's not too bad…" I heard Charlie whisper beside me. My head shook in agreement. The second song they played was much slower. The opening was all Edward, and I felt drawn to him similarly to the first day I watched him play. I imagined him playing in concert halls all around the world. When the violins came in to join him in his melody, I felt incredibly moved. The song itself sounded sadder than the first one, but was equally lovely.

The final song was long, elaborate, and had all the instruments spotlight different sections. Trumpets and trombones were playing a soft melody, and then joined by the flutes and clarinets, and finally the violins and other string instruments. Chimes rang in the background as Edward easily stroked the keys on the piano along with different swells of instrumental mixings during the song. I turned to look at the other Cullens, and I could see pride in Esme's face. How many times had she seen her 'son' perform in front of an audience? She still had such a happy expression on her face, as if it were the very first time. I wondered if it could be possible for me to hold such emotions and feelings for that long. When I turned back to the performance, I noticed that Edward wasn't during a part. Rumblings of the drums mixed with blaring trombones and flute wails. The violins were rapidly making high and low strides of sound. But only my ears concentrated on that. My eyes were focused on Edward's face as he slowly turned and glanced in my direction. I thought I saw a smile on his face. The song then reached its climax, and Edward joined back in to finish the song with slow melodies from the flutes and violins. After the performance, everyone gave a standing ovation.

Two other groups performed after that; a jazz ensemble and a guitar ensemble. I took that time to calm my jittering nerves. After the final performance, all the groups joined on stage for another standing ovation from the audience. Then it was time for the mad dash out. We waited in the aisle for most of the people to leave. Edward joined us as we made our way to the back of the auditorium, lightly taking my hand and kissing it. I turned from the startling contact and smiled at him.

"Did you all enjoy the concert?" he asked.

"Oh, Edward, you were simply wonderful!" Esme exclaimed, hugging him gently.

"Yeah, you were fantastic," I complimented.

"Thank you." He smiled at me before turning to Charlie. "Was it as boring as you'd expect?"

Charlie gave him a sheepish half-grin before shaking his head.

"Actually, it was pretty good. You should go into being a musician as a career."

"I've considered that," Edward said. "But I'd like to branch out in other areas first; see what else is out there."

"Not a bad idea. Always good to have a backup plan, eh, Bells?" Charlie turned to me and I nodded.

"Why don't we all go out for some coffee?" Carlisle asked.

"There's a nice diner right across from here!" I blurted out, gazing at Edward as I spoke.

"Hmm…doesn't sound like such a bad idea," Charlie said. "Coming with me, Bella, or…?"

I glanced between Edward and Charlie awkwardly.

"I actually need Bella's help, if you don't mind," Edward said. I sighed in relief. "We can meet you there in a few minutes."

"Alright, then. We'll save you two seats," Carlisle said. Charlie nodded to me as he followed the Cullens out of the auditorium.

"What do you need help with?" I asked, turning to Edward in the now empty room. He placed his hands against my cheeks, pulled me towards him, and kissed me softly. Before I could deepen the kiss, he pulled away and smiled warmly at me. I noticed that his eyes were pitch black now. He had not fed recently.

"I'm better now. It's been too long since we last did that," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me.

"It's only been a couple days!" I cried into his chest. He chuckled.

"I'm aware of that, but every minute without you is like a lifetime to me."

"You can stop with the flattery anytime," I teased.

"You can't handle my compliments?" he asked, sounding dejected. I pulled away from him and shook my head.

"Not when you lay it on thick like that."

"Well," He slunk towards me, lightly kissing my cheek. "You'll just have to accept it, my beautiful Bella."

I sighed. "Alright, alright. We should get going if you don't need to do anything else. Don't want the parents suspecting anything." Edward stood straight.

"I doubt that. Knowing Carlisle, he is chatting away with Charlie while Esme and the others provide idle conversation. They won't even realize that we're late." He leaned forward to pull me into him again, but I turned my back to him, gazing towards the exit.

"Even so, I don't want to keep them waiting…" I crossed my arms.

"What's the matter?" I knew Edward could sense my irritability. But it was justified. As nice as it would be to play cute with my boyfriend, I had more important things on my mind.

"What happened Monday night? Between Sam and Carlisle?" I asked abruptly; turning back to Edward with a serious expression. His soft face hardened as his eyes narrowed.

"It was a difficult meeting, to put it mildly," he said. "In the end it resulted in a treaty between us, for the time being." I could see through his dark eyes that he was not telling me everything. But instead of pushing the issue, I thought it would be better to bring it up later. At least a treaty was made, and that calmed my nerves enough for the night. I took his cold hand into mine and gave him a smile.

"That's all I need to know. I'm glad it worked out that way. Now let's get going, before gossip starts," I said. Edward's entrancing face smoothed out and he nodded. As the two of us made our way to the diner, I squeezed his hand for his attention. When he looked at me, I flashed him a stern look. "Just know I want full details as soon as we are alone," I whispered. He sighed.

"Alright. Promise," he said in defeat. He knew that I wouldn't let it go. I wanted to make sure that things were smooth enough between Jacob's "family" and the Cullens. The cold night air smelled like moisture. It signified that snow would be coming soon. Our walk along the campus was nice, since most of the people had left by then. We held hands tightly as we strolled to the road.

"Your eyes are black you know," I pointed out. "It's been a while since you last fed?"

"I've been incredibly busy lately…" he trailed off. "I plan to feed over the weekend. Emmett, Alice, and I will be hunting."

"Does it become harder for you to be around me when you don't feed?" I asked, oddly pondering the idea.

"Yes. It's difficult to restrain myself when I am around you this way," he mentioned. "It was one of the reasons why I didn't see you the last few days. I wanted to put my focus into the concert."

"Ah…" I replied. "Is it really hard right now?" I looked up at him, seeing strain in his eyes. He cleared his throat.

"I'm able to control myself pretty well at the moment," he said. "But seeing that dress on you certainly makes me doubt myself in other ways." I blushed at his comment. Did Alice know back at that store that he would react this way? "I may be a vampire, Bella, but I am also a man. You're ravishing tonight."

"Will you be alright in the diner?" I asked, trying to change the focus of this conversation. I thought about what he said before, and suddenly worried about what could happen. I flashed back to the first day we met, and silently hope those moments wouldn't repeat themselves. As the two of us approached the front of the diner, Edward tugged my arm and I stood in front of him.

"I will never hurt you, Bella. No matter what, you don't have to worry about that," his voice promised. I saw Charlie in the corner of my eye and I smiled, grabbing Edward and walking inside with him. That was enough serious talk for the night. We walked over to a large table in the diner, where everyone sat, engaged in joyful conversation. The rest of the evening went smoothly, with talk of the upcoming holidays, work, and the interesting fact the "strange murders" suddenly stopped. It was relieving to hear that Laurent had left the area. I was free to enjoy my life with Edward in peace.

If I had _only_ known what was to come…


	25. Seductions

**Author's Note:** I know people have been asking where the horror aspect of this fic will be coming in, and well, it really starts in this chapter. There will be more in coming chapters. When I labeled this as horror, I meant it for the graphic nature of the violence that will be happening. This isn't your run-of-the-mill romance. Blood and gore will play a part in this story. Don't worry, horror-lovers. More is on the way. Anyways, keep reviewing and enjoy!

* * *

Winter came and went in Forks. The fall semester of school ended, and I surprised myself with the great grades I received. As soon as finals ended, Emmett dragged me to go snowboarding with him and the others, which ended as badly as you could imagine. I twisted an ankle pretty bad and almost broke an arm. But it was fun none-the-less. The event just reiterated my warning that I was a walking disaster.

Christmas was a big deal, which was very different for me. I was used to getting one or two gifts from Charlie (either some electronic device or gift cards) and making breakfast for him on Christmas morning. Instead, we were invited to the Cullens, who had a huge party Christmas Eve. Their house was gorgeous when decorated with garlands, tinsel, ornaments, and trees. Charlie and I were also invited over on Christmas day for dinner, and we had a turkey dinner with all the sides one could ever want. I imagined how excited Esme was for cooking it. Charlie even commented that she was trying to stuff us to death.

Went it came to presents, I was shocked by the amount I received. Alice and Jasper bombarded me with new clothes of all kinds, from dresses, to coats and hoodies, to jeans and shirts. It was crazy. Alice at least was subtle in the styles, making me wonder if Edward helped her. Emmett gave me top-grade motorcycle gear, for whenever I would try riding again. He said Rosalie helped, though from the glares she gave me, I doubted that. Charlie, Carlisle and Esme surprised me with a surprise trip to Phoenix, to visit Renee when I could. I thought that was a sweet gift. What was nicer was that there was an extra ticket for Edward. Knowing Renee, she'd be ecstatic to meet my boyfriend. Edward gave me a precious gift. It was a charm bracelet. It was gold with various small charms. He told me that the bracelet itself was his real mother's. Charms including a book, a piano key, a heart, a few stars, and the letters B and E dangled along my wrist as I wore it. I promised that I would take special care of it.

I visited La Push around the holidays as well. Tension between Jacob and me really didn't change since the creation of the treaty. But he was getting better. When he found out I hurt myself while snowboarding, he almost morphed, blaming the Cullens for putting me in danger. His anger managing seriously needed to be worked on. As the holidays passed, he promised me he would try and "accept" my relationship with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. As a belated Christmas gift, he presented me with a hand-made wolf charm for my bracelet. He "wanted himself represented" on it as well. Both of us made plans to re-try motorcycling once the snow melted, especially after I showed him my new gear.

When the spring semester began, I was a little disappointed that Edward and I weren't in any classes together. This time around, I was in a class with Eric and a class with Jessica. Edward started eating with us at lunch on the days that he could, and my friends started warming up to him. Charlie didn't work as hard, so he slowly regained his strength. He became chummy with Carlisle, even spending free time with him on occasion.

Everything was falling to a perfect rhythm…until one Saturday in early March.

Edward and I decided to spend some time away from everyone, in that beautiful clearing by his house. Spring came early for once, making me very happy. The flowers were beginning to bloom once again, and the sun was bright and warm that day. I loved the bubble Edward and I created when we were together. Nothing else in the world mattered when it was just him and me. The sun warmed his cold skin for a while as we lay side by side on a thick blanket over the grass. His electrifying touch made me shiver as he traced small trails along my arms and stomach over my shirt. I had grown used to his red eyes and fangs in the sunlight, actually growing excited every time I could see it, since it was so different than how he usually looked.

"Are you that worried about your Chemistry exam?" he asked me softly. I sighed, regretting that I chose chemistry as my science course fulfillment. I was struggling with it lately, and even with Edward's expertise, I was nervous about an upcoming midterm.

"I'm horrible at memorizing formulas. Remember how our last study session went? Ugh…" I pouted. Edward smiled at me, and I saw his fangs gleam in the sunlight.

"I do, but I also remember how I was able to relax you…" His tone changed into a flirty one, making me blush. Lately, doing that to me was his favorite hobby. He said the color brought out my eyes; made me look more alive. But I attributed it to the fact that he just liked getting a rise out of me. "Do you need to be relaxed again?" He asked, and I stared into his endless crimson eyes. Then I lightly smacked him, and we both laughed.

"Don't think you can seduce me that easily, Mr. Cullen." I stuck my tongue out.

"Oh, no?" He snickered before instantly appearing above me, resting his hands around my wrists at the sides of my head. It took a moment for me to catch my breath as the hunger in his eyes resonated within me. "From the sensations coming from your body by merely this action, I'd like to think that it is quite in fact, _that_ easy." His face stood inches from mine; our noses barely touching. I felt as though I could explode outside of myself at any moment.

We had been a couple for months at this point, but never had we crossed the line in physical interaction. Edward had told me once long before that his resistance to my blood took a decent amount of energy to uphold, and the thought of being intimate with me in a more physical sense worried him. He was scared of hurting me accidentally, or lapsing in control for a second, which could result in biting me. I asked him once why it would be so hard, and he told me that long before he became a 'vegetarian', he had a rebellious phase against Carlisle's way of life, ran off, and slept with (and fed off of) many female humans. That the intimacy he shared with them was only so he could feed on them later. That his aggression through thirst didn't matter to him at those times. If he accidentally ripped a girl apart, who cared? But his feelings for me, he told, made him want to take special care of me. That if we were ever to be that intimate, he wanted it to be meaningful, gentle, and not dangerous. In order for that to happen, he had to gain better control over himself.

My reaction after that discussion was double sided. On the outside, I acted understanding and reassuring to him. On the inside, I was very worried. A small part of me wondered if he actually "wanted" me that way, or if he was just making excuses to calm my "human nerves" about the matter. Even though I rationally knew that wasn't true, I couldn't help that train of thought from popping in my head from time to time. If you're dating a model, and you find yourself to be average, you'd be self-conscious about sex, too. These thoughts I kept to myself when I was alone, in fear of him catching a glimpse of them.

"O-okay…so I lied…" I bit my lip, trying to calm my breathing. Some clouds passed over us, and for a few long seconds, I watched as Edward's eyes swirled back into gold as he stared at me longingly.

"Stay still." He sounded hoarse. I didn't dare move when I saw the intensity in his eyes. His head lowered towards mine very slowly, and I closed my eyes as he lightly kissed my neck. My blood had to be pumping erratically, and my nerves shot up at the thought of him possibly biting me. Did he have enough control? I could smell vanilla and cinnamon from his soft hair as it danced along the side of my face. His chest pressed against mine while his lips grazed along the bottom of my ear to the crook of my neck and shoulder. My fingers squeezed his tightly to let him know I was enjoying it, though I had a feeling he already knew.

"E—Edward…" I quietly moaned aloud. I shut myself up in embarrassment from that outburst. Edward chuckled against my skin. He was enjoying this a little too much. Off in the distance, I could hear sirens blaring. It distracted me for a moment, before Edward's lips overwhelmed me as they trailed across my jaw line, to my mouth. His kiss was hungry; searching along with mine. I had never felt so much power behind a kiss between him before. It excited me all the more. He let go of my wrists, and my fingers found his back; my nails digging into his nice shirt as I clung to him. His cold form felt refreshing against my burning one.

"EDWARD! BELLA!" Alice's screeching made both of us jolt up, letting go of each other. Exasperated, I gulped in as much air as I could while I noticed Edward's face twist into horror and anger. Alice appeared before us, looking worried and serious. Within seconds, the rest of the Cullens joined her side with the same expressions. Edward pulled me to my feet, holding me against his chest in a protective stance.

"How long?" He hissed.

"Five minutes. Maybe ten. I'm not sure. They're moving awfully fast."

"Damnit…" Edward growled.

"What? What's going on?" I asked, filling with worry myself.

"That's not enough time to get her out of here. We'll have to protect her," Carlisle said, glancing at me.

"But she's what they will want!" Edward snarled.

"Who?" I called out, making sure I was being heard.

"The Volturi," Alice said, looking at me with sad eyes. "Laurent went to them. I tried to watch his decisions, but he got too far away. He tricked me…"

"He's with them too, isn't he?" Edward asked. Alice simply nodded. My entire body began to shake as the terror of what could be happening came upon me.

"They're…they're here?" I whispered. "For _me_?"

"Shh, Bella. You'll be safe." Edward tried to reassure me. But it wasn't working. His grip tightened around me, and I felt like a doll.

_Don't pass out, don't pass out,_ I thought. Every red flag inside my head was going up, and all I wanted to do was run.

"Jane is with them, Edward," Alice remarked.

"Who else, Alice?" Carlisle piped in. Alice's eyes narrowed as she tried to think.

"Caius, I think," she said. I heard Esme gasp.

"Everyone crowd together," Carlisle said. Edward rushed me to the other Cullens. "I'll do my best to handle this," he said. His voice was wavering. Even Carlisle was nervous. That couldn't be good.

Not good at all.

"Four minutes," Alice announced. "From the east side." We all turned to face that direction. I heard more sirens in the distance, and prayed Charlie wasn't nearby. I noticed that the clouds above became very dark, blocking out the sun.

"Bella, don't say anything, and stay at Edward's side. If it's you that they want, we will fight," Carlisle said. Rosalie made a protesting sound, but I was too terrified to look at her.

Everyone froze as I caught sight of three figures gliding through the woods. Two were shrouded in long, black robes. The same from one of my very own dreams. My nightmares really were coming to life. And knowing how they ended, I couldn't begin to imagine what the real possibilities were. Laurent was behind them, looking smug. The shrouded figure in front was much shorter than the one behind it. Three pairs of red eyes stared at us as they came closer.

"Look what we have here? See? I wasn't lying to you," Laurent thick accent slithered while the three stopped a few yards away from us. The two other figures stayed silent, but their off-white hands rose from their sides and lowered their hoods.

The one in front looked no older than 14. Long, pale-blonde hair flowed out of the hood and down her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark red. I assumed her to be Jane. Her face was stoic, but I could sense how unpleased she was. _How could everyone be so fearful of a little girl?_ I thought randomly. Her red eyes darted towards me, and I lost myself in the bloody shade of her pupils.

"Not yet, Jane," the taller figure said. I turned my gaze from the teenage vampire to the young man standing beside her. His skin was strikingly translucent, and I thought I could see through it almost. It reminded me of a white plastic bag, but his crimson eyes stood out and were as daunting as Jane's. Shoulder-length, straight white hair hung around his serious face. The younger-looking vampire frowned a little.

"Caius, it's been too long," Carlisle said. I could smell blood in the air, and I turned to see Laurent licking his lips.

"Ah, yes, Carlisle. Aro has been wishing for you to visit him," the male vampire said. "He would have come here himself, but you know how busy he gets."

"Of course," Carlisle replied. Edward's frozen body was stiff around me. "What brings you here, so far from Volterra?"

"We were informed of some 'misconduct'. Hearing your name pop up, we were very interested. So I decided to come here with Jane, to investigate the matter myself." I saw Jane's eyes widen.

"Misconduct?" Carlisle asked.

"Don't play us for fools, Carlisle Cullen," Jane spat. Her voice was cold; worse than I could ever imagine Rosalie to sound. "You know _exactly_ what Caius speaks of." Her eyes darted back to Edward and me. "Playing with your food is bad enough, but intermingling with it is truly repulsive." Her voice was like venom, making me want to vomit.

"Jane is right, Carlisle. It has never been acceptable for us to have relations with our food." Caius sounded softer than Jane, but had the same disgust. Edward's hold tightened, and I feared I would forget to breathe.

"We are not harming anyone, Caius. Surely you know that. No one knows of our existence," Carlisle said. Caius glanced over at me and his crimson eyes narrowed.

"You are aware that if it was not for the fact that Aro and you have a past together, we would have destroyed you by now?" He spoke nonchalantly while watching me. Fear was overtaking my senses. These vampires were worse than anything horror could come up with. And I knew this just by hearing them speak.

"Yes, and I am very grateful that Aro has decided against that. But you also know that I have not caused any trouble, along with my coven, since I left." Jane sneered at Carlisle, and I heard Emmett hiss beside us. Caius glanced back to Carlisle.

"It is not you that I worry about, per se." Caius took a step forward. "Nomad. These two are the ones you identified, yes?" He pointed towards me and Edward. Laurent grinned and nodded.

"Yes, yes. That is them alright." He snickered wickedly, pushing one of his dreadlocks behind his shoulder. "I believe she was called 'part of the family'."

"I see," Caius said. "Edward Cullen," he began as he turned to us. "Do you admit you have a relationship with this…_human_?"

"True. Though I fail to see why it would upset the Volturi so much, knowing that I can handle myself quite well if the situation turned for the worse." Edward was trying to sound intimidating. I really wished he didn't. Caius's face didn't react at all.

"Intimidation won't work," Jane stated with a smile. With that, I felt Edward's hold weaken as a blood-curdling scream erupted from his mouth above me. His eyes were wide open as he grabbed his head in pain, letting me go.

"Edward?" I cried out, horrified. How was he in pain out of nowhere? The veins in his face protruded against his skin as the rest of him writhed. I tried to run to his side, but Jasper grabbed onto me, holding me back.

"It's a shame, really. You could have avoided this if you accepted Aro's offer before," Caius said, still as stoic. Jane's face was one of pure delight as her eyes concentrated on Edward. His screams burned through the synapses in my brain, and I knew they would haunt me.

"Stop it! Please! He didn't do anything wrong!" I exclaimed. Caius and Jane both looked at me fiercely. Edward suddenly fell to the ground, limp. He struggled to prop himself up on his elbows.

"What are _you_ to designate _our_ rules?" Jane hissed. I heard Laurent snicker at their side.

"Please, Caius. Let me explain," Carlisle pleaded, obviously shaken. The other Cullens were frozen in place, angering me that no one was helping Edward up. I fought against Jasper's strong hold.

"Explanations are for Aro, not for me. I came to see if you violated our rules, and I can see with my own eyes that you have." Caius's voice condemned us. Jane smiled at me, and I could see her perfect teeth and fangs. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at me.

"No!" Edward cried weakly. "Bel-la!" He fought to get to his feet. Jasper snarled towards Jane. I then realized that Jane had caused Edward his pain. Ever hair on my body stood up. She could do that? Without even blinking? No wonder she was part of the guard.

"Jane," Caius encouraged. She nodded.

"With pleasure," she said sweetly, making my stomach churn. Her eyes widened. I stood there, also frozen against Jasper. Edward coughed up some strange liquid as he tried to balance on his legs, making his way towards me. All I could do was keep my eyes on Jane's. Was I going to die like this?

It felt like hours were passing by. Jane's face began to fall, warping into a frustrated expression. Laurent was laughing quietly to himself while Edward staggered towards me. Jane shook her head, stared at Jasper, and I felt him let go of me and cry out in pain.

"Jasper!" Alice cried, grabbing onto him. Edward made his way to me, taking my hands into his. I noticed Jane's eyes refocusing on me. Her fangs revealed themselves as she growled in anger.

"Stop this, please!" Esme begged. Jasper was whimpering into Alice's chest as she held him like a small child. Emmett hissed, and I thought that if Carlisle wasn't there, he would have tried starting a brawl at this point.

"Is something the matter, Jane?" Caius asked. Jane snarled.

"Why? Why isn't it affecting you?" She growled at me. Edward pulled me back into his hold. Caius's eyes widened a little.

"How can that be so?" He wondered aloud, puzzled. Laurent burst out into laughter, making all of us turn towards him.

"I thought you were all mighty and powerful. But you can't even kill a human? Why did I even think about joining you?" Laurent burst out, holding his side in laughter.

"You actually thought you could join the Volturi?" Caius said. I imagined flames engulfing Jane from her furious expression from his insult. Laurent's laughter subsided and his face became one of confusion.

"I was told that I could. I gave you what you wanted, didn't I?" he said. Jane's hands were shaking at her sides, worrying me.

"But you created a spectacle of yourself here. That is a violation of our rules, as well. Didn't you know that?" Caius stated. "You were overtly theatrical in your feedings, which could have exposed us. In that aspect, we are lucky that the Cullens were not revealed because of you before."

"What? No! You said it was alright! It was my reward! You said I could take as many as I wanted at that intersection! You…you lied to me!" Laurent accused, stepping back. I saw fear in his crimson eyes.

"Who said we would be truthful to a simple-minded nomad like you?" Caius said. Laurent turned away to run, but was suddenly frigid in place, screaming in horrible pain.

"How _dare_ you insult the Volturi." Jane growled; watching, along with the rest of us, as Laurent shrieked. His arms and legs bent in awkward positions, as the crackling sounds of snapping bones mixed with his screams.

"Please-AHHH!" Laurent begged through gasps. Jane smiled unnaturally sweetly. His body flipped around so we could all see his anguished face. I couldn't pull my gaze away from the frightening sight before me. He fell to his broken knees, and was trying to fight against the power as much as he could. This was worse than anything I had ever seen in my life. Worse than that night I was attacked. Worse than that night Edward fed before me. The screaming of this nomad as every bone in his body shattered was worse than any noise that bumped in the night.

"Bored now," Jane said matter-of-factly. Thin trails of blood poured from his eye sockets, running down his dark skin. Blood began to drip of out his ears, soaking his hair and jacket. Blood seeped through his lips and drizzled down his quivering neck. A strange liquid, like the kind Edward just coughed up, came out along with the blood. It was an off-green color, and shimmered among the oozing crimson. The veins inside his face erupted like miniature volcanoes, and I screamed as blood shot out of his face, splashing across the once-white flowers below. Some splattered along Jane's face, and she licked the blood along her lips gracefully as Laurent's screaming became hoarse.

"Jane, enough playing," Caius said, sounding a little irritated. Jane pouted briefly before nodding. She smiled at Laurent like a child smiling at her favorite relative. It unnerved me to see such a beautiful young girl being so _evil_. Without hesitation, she blinked her eyes, and I watched on in terror as Laurent's limbs tore away from his body. Blood, muscle, and skin became debris around the meadow while Laurent's head shattered into thousand small pieces. All that was left of him were his clothes and some scraps of what used to be his torso. Caius casually waved a finger at his side, and the remnants burst into flames.

"Oh my god…" I whispered in complete shock at what I had just seen. Their gaze returned to Edward and me, and I fought back the urge to throw up as the scent of blood and that strange liquid, mixed with charred skin and leather wafted in our direction.

"Now, what are we going to do with you?" Caius asked. Jane gawked at me angrily, and I felt all blood drain from my face as I realized that I could be next.


	26. Set Ablaze

"Please, Caius. There is no harm with her. Laurent was the one creating danger for us." Carlisle was begging again. I hated hearing it in his voice. He was like a second father, and seeing him react so submissively to the Volturi hurt me. Jane narrowed her eyes at me, probably trying to use her ability again. But I felt nothing. Edward was shaking a little as he held onto me; Jasper was catching his breath against Alice. Was she going to hurt all of us? And if she didn't hurt me, would Caius?

"I don't understand. Why aren't you screaming?" Jane spat. Caius frowned. I wondered if I was the first one unable to feel her power. I thought of when Edward explained to me how hard it was to read my mind.

"Hmm," Caius hummed. He snapped two of his fingers at his side, and I felt hot as thin flames ran up my side. I screamed as it burned through my jeans within seconds. Edward pushed me down against the ground, rolling and patting away the fire with his ice-cold hands. "She is invulnerable to your power only, Jane. Interesting," He observed. It was muffled to me since my screaming echoed in my ears. I suddenly felt a wave of calm rush over me, and I glanced up under Edward's hold to see Jasper looking at me sympathetically. When the flames were put out, I saw a severe third-degree burn etched along my right leg, spiraling from my foot to my thigh. Salty tears ran down my cheeks and Edward clutched at me carefully. I heard him hiss under his breath, and his eyes were burning with rage. "You." Caius pointed one of his slender fingers to Jasper. "Interesting ability you have. You should join the guard. We could use you."

Jasper's ability could only temporarily subdue the pain I felt. I lay exposed against Edward, staring up at the Southern vampire as he politely shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I decline your offer."

"You misunderstand. I wasn't _offering_ you anything." Caius said.

"That's disrespectful, Caius. I don't remember the Volturi being so backhanded. Is this what you do with Aro and Marcus these days?" Carlisle assessed. Caius narrowed his eyes. Jane bore her teeth in a sinister scowl.

There was silence for a moment (outside of my desperate attempts at staying quiet, though it was failing as Jasper's calming sensations dissipated), outside of the distant sirens. My fingers tore at Edward's shirt and I buried my head into his chest, trying to silence myself. But the pain was unbearable.

"What should we do, Caius?" I heard Jane ask. Silence again. Edward wrapped his arms slowly around my back. The pain was overwhelming my senses. I was surely going to die right there.

"Return to Volterra."

"What?" Jane screamed. "We are just going to _let her live_?" I shivered at her emphasis.

"Aro must know of these…updates that we have discovered. Your _failure_ to harm her with your ability is something that we all need to discuss." I slowly turned my head to look at the two, hoping that what I was hearing was real. But my mind was becoming focused on the burning of my scorched skin. Caius stared at Carlisle harshly. "Don't think that you are 'free' due to this. We _will_ be back." He then turned to Jasper. "You should rethink your position. You don't want to end up like your 'brother'." His eyes rested on Edward and me, and I saw unbridled hatred in his crimson eyes.

"You have _no_ idea just how lucky you are," Jane hissed at me, before the two of them turned away and blurred into the forest.

There was a collective exhale from the group, and then Carlisle was at my side, inspecting my burns.

"They're not coming back immediately," Alice sighed in relief.

"This looks very bad, Bella," Carlisle said. His eyes were focused on the darkened skin around my leg. His cold fingers lightly grazed along it, and cooling sensation felt relieving.

"Can you fix it, Carlisle?" Edward asked. Carlisle bit his lip.

"Not with the supplies here. We have to take you to the hospital," he said. I couldn't even imagine what kind of story I would have to tell everyone. At that moment, all I could think of was my nightmare where I watched Edward burn, and how I knew what it felt like. "Hurry."

I felt my body being lifted, and I was carried by Edward to the Cullen house. "I need you to stay awake, Bella. Can you do that?" Carlisle asked as Edward delicately placed me in the back of his Volvo. I nodded subtly, clinging onto Edward for support. "Edward, hold your hands around her burns to sooth her until we get to the emergency room, but don't touch them directly for longer than a minute," Carlisle instructed as he slid into the driver seat. Esme popped her head into the window, asking to come with us. "No, you need to stay here in case something else happens. We'll call as soon as we can," he said softly to her, before rolling up the window and pulling us out of the garage. Edward's hands engulfed as much of the unburned portions of my leg as they could, and I could feel his icy skin relaxing me somewhat. "Make sure she stays awake, Edward. I don't want her going into shock." When he mentioned that, I acknowledged that I did feel a little tired. I wanted to rest my head on Edward, but he was too far from me, with my leg on his cool lap.

"Bella, I'm so sorry…" Edward whispered. His eyes were almost glowing in the grey color of the environment around me. It was still dark outside, as if a thunderstorm was going to come through. I couldn't conceive at the time how fast Carlisle was driving, but I knew we would be at the hospital any moment.

"It's okay…" I weakly replied. He turned to me with a puppy-eyed expression on his face. "It's not your fault…ngh..." I winced as I tried to readjust my side against the door behind me. "Your hands feel great…" I sighed.

"I _will _do whatever it takes to make you safe again. I promise." He closed his eyes for a moment while he spoke. And I believed him.

There was a lot of fast-pace blurring after that. I was carefully moved out of Edward's car, placed on a stretcher, and wheeled into a room to be looked at. I knew at one point that Carlisle asked to be the one to look at me, and I felt a lot of movement along my lower body, clothing being cut away, something being inserted into my arm, and a lot of muffled talking. I'm not sure how much time passed before I finally felt myself slip into unconsciousness, but I do remember seeing Edward's face watching over me like my guardian angel when I could coherently think again.

"Edward…what's…?" I tried to ask, before he rested a chilling hand over my lips.

"Shh…" He said, lowering his eyes and motioning for me to see Carlisle on his cell phone. Seeing him in a traditional doctor outfit was surprising, yet calming for me. He was born to be a doctor, indeed. I also noticed that I was in my own hospital room. I silently thanked the hospital gods for providing me with privacy.

"Yes, she's fine. No, there's no need for that. I'll make sure she will be well handled. I'm sorry to have to worry you. It sounds much worse than it is." He spoke in a professional tone that I recognized when he spoke with Caius. I gazed back to Edward as he mouthed my father's name.

_Charlie! Oh God!_ My eyes widened. What did Carlisle tell him? How was I going to explain _this_ to him? My heart began to race. Edward lightly lowered his hand to my chest as if to feel my pounding heart. He seemed to force a smile on his face for me in reassurance. I heard Carlisle's phone snap shut and I frowned. What next?

"She's awake, Carlisle," Edward said. The vibrant blonde doctor came to my side and checked my vitals. It was then that I noticed my leg in a very _un_flattering cast. I whimpered in gasps as I forced myself upright into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked. I nibbled on my lip mindlessly for a minute before answering.

"As good as can be with a charred leg." Edward winced at my answer, but Carlisle smiled.

"Luckily for you, your burn wasn't bad as we all initially anticipated. But, you will have to stay in the hospital for at least a week due to the skin grafting."

"Skin grafting?" I said, unsure of what he meant.

"The burn, in Volturi fashion, is theatrical in how it appears on your leg. Caius created a spiral, which isn't as horrible as it sounds. The burn itself is relatively small, and was easier to graft. By grafting, I mean surgically replenishing the skin that was damaged. I performed the surgery when you came in. We were lucky to have a donor from a nearby county."

"So I have someone else's skin on my leg?" I mumbled, feeling sick from the news. Edward took one of my hands and held it tightly.

"Yes. Without it, you may have had a terrible infection or worse. But don't worry. You'll be fine in no time." Carlisle picked up a chart from the end of my bed and scribbled something on it.

"How long have I been in here?" I wondered.

"A few days. You've been sleeping soundly for the last 46 or so hours."

"What? I've been out for that long?"

"It's from the medications, and you lost blood during the surgery. So it's understandable."

"What about Charlie? Or school?" I asked. Spring break was coming up, and I couldn't afford to miss more school. And Charlie was an even bigger problem.

"I handled Charlie already. According to his knowledge, we had a bonfire that went array. I didn't give him explicit details, but he knows that you were burned, that we had to place you in surgery, and that you would be alright. He wanted to rush down here as soon as he initially heard, but I told him you would be under anesthesia for a while, so he should come in tomorrow." Carlisle sounded confident. But a bonfire? In March? Was that remotely believable?

"I can tutor you in your studies, Bella. No need to worry about that," Edward said. "I can get your assignments and bring them here."

"So I have to stay here for a week?" I whined slightly, not liking the prospect of crappy hospital food, day-time soaps, and all the white. Carlisle's face turned serious as he nodded.

"I'm sorry, but that's how it is, Bella. Your leg needs to heal."

"What about the Volturi?" I asked, remembering how nervous everyone was when we left.

"Alice saw them returning to Volterra," Edward replied. "We won't let our guard down any time soon. That's why I will be at your side whenever I can until you are out of here." I looked into his golden eyes and forced a smile. I hated the idea of being a sitting duck when I should be helping them figure out some way to fight back, but again, I was only human.

"What about Jacob?" I wondered. I was sure that the pack sensed the Volturi come, and I feared the worse when it came to Jacob hearing about my injuries. Edward's hand tensed.

"They arrived at the house not long after we left. Esme explained to them what happened, and from what I heard, Jacob was not too thrilled. But neither were the others," Carlisle said. "I will be speaking to them after I'm finished here." He walked over to the machinery I was attached to; I was plugged up with IVs and God knows what else. I didn't want to think about. "Everything seems to be in order, so I'm going to head home. I'll be back bright and early. I requested to be your personal physician, so no one else should bother you. If something should happen, contact me immediately." He ran his hand through his slick blond hair and sighed. He was taking care of me like a daughter, what else could I ask for from him?

"Thanks for everything, Carlisle," I said as he walked towards the door. He flashed me an attractive smile (reminding me why Esme fell so hard for him when she was young). "I'll pay you back somehow."

"You do enough just as you are, Bella," he replied, glancing over to Edward for an instant before leaving the room.

"How are you doing, _really_?" Edward asked from beside me. I looked at him with a sullen expression.

"In a word? Shitty." I shrugged, scratching my head. Thinking everything over, I felt as though my head would spin off of my neck. "I'm not safe anymore, am I? The Volturi are going to come back for me…" My head rested against the white wall behind me.

"I'm sorry I did this to you, Bella. I should not have become involved with you like this." Edward lowered his face, staring at the floor. I pulled my hand away from his hold and smacked him on his upper arm.

"Don't you dare regret the past few months. As horrible as the current situation is, I don't regret anything. Sure, I have some nasty injuries and will probably have nightmares of being torn apart by Jane for the next decade, but I don't care."

"You truly don't regret 'us'?" he asked softly, turning back head towards me and observed my face with his beautiful eyes.

"Never." It was a simple answer. I could've gone into an entire monologue of how I felt about him and me; about everything we already went through, etc, etc, but my head was becoming swimmy. My single word gave him enough to go on for now at least. His lips curled into his gracious smile as he leaned over to plant a gentle kiss against my cheek. I frowned in disappointment. He chuckled warmly.

"None of that, Miss Swan. You need your rest," he said, reminding me of Charlie. I yawned cursing to myself about being human and having needs like sleep. "See? I know what I'm talking about." I grumbled. He stood and wrapped his hand around my back to help me lay back down. I did my best to snuggle under the clammy covers, pretending I was in his bed at his house.

"Will you answer me one question before I sleep?" He raised an eyebrow as he sat back down.

"What is it?"

"When Jane…hurt you and Laurent, I saw some weird liquid come out of you. That greenish stuff…what was it?"

"That is our venom. I told you about that, remember?" Edward responded. I nodded against the pillow, blowing some messy hair away from my face.

"Well, we don't have blood flow through us like humans do. In fact, the only reason Laurent bled was because he recently fed. There wasn't enough time for his body to process its nutrients. Otherwise, he would have just bled out the venom. The venom courses through us like human blood."

"So if I cut you, I could be infected with it if it touched me?" I immediately thought of diseases and how dangerous that could be.

"It doesn't work like that. Remember I told you how it comes from our fangs? It needs to be directly deposited into your bloodstream for it to work. If for some reason, my venom should get onto your body, it would do nothing unless it somehow came into contact with your veins."

"Oh…" I yawned again. My eyes felt heavy. Had to be all the pain medication that I was being given. Making me tired.

A strange ringing sound alerted me and I saw Edward pick up my cell phone. "Who is it?" I asked. I noticed his eyes harden.

"Jacob." His voice was stern. Immediately, my heart sank. I thought the three of us were making progress…did the incident with the Volturi negate all that so quickly?

"Let me talk to him," I urged. Edward frowned but handed me the phone. I flipped it open. "Jake?"

"Bella! Are you alright? What did those bloodsucking bastards do to you?" He was screaming into the cell so loudly I had to hold it away from my ear until he finished. I cleared my throat before replying.

"I'm fine, Jake. Carlisle took very good care of me. Granted, I have to be in the hospital for at least a week—"

"WHAT! The one Cullen told me it was bad, but not that you'd have to be there for that long!"

"Jake, please. Let me finish!" I wasn't awake enough to fight, but I also didn't want Edward to take over the phone call. He looked like he was ready to do so at any minute anyway. "I was burned pretty badly, yeah, but I'll be fine. I went through surgery and have to rehabilitate in the hospital. Outside of some scars, I'll be peachy."

"How can you be so calm about this? You were almost killed!" My eyes narrowed.

"Blame the pain meds, sheer exhaustion, or the fact that I'm happy that I _wasn't_ killed for my calmness right now."

"I should've been there…" His voice grew quieter and I sighed.

"Jake, if you were there, I'm sure you would've been killed."

"I could've ripped those monsters into shreds before they laid a hand on you!"

"Jake…please…" I heard him sigh over the phone, and imagined how he was struggling to keep his composure.

"Can I come visit you? Is _he_ there?"

"Not tonight, Jake. I really need sleep. And yes, Edward _is_ here, but he will have classes tomorrow," I glanced over at Edward. "You can visit me while he's at school if you like."

"Great!" His voice sounded like usual all of a sudden. I rolled my eyes.

"I need to go, Jake…"

"Okay, okay. Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up, sounding snippy almost. I handed Edward my phone and shook my head as I submerged my head back into the pillow.

"He's visiting you tomorrow?" Edward sneered.

"Yes. The poor guy must be freaking out about not knowing how I really am. Imagine how you'd be in that position. Besides, this way I'll be 'protected' while you're in classes tomorrow."

"Sometimes I dislike it when you are correct, Bella." Edward half smiled at me before I closed my eyes.

"Whatever you do, don't say sweet dreams. It brings me bad luck," I said sleepily. He laughed. There was some silence before I heard him hum. It was my "lullaby" as he titled it. It always put me right to sleep. I wished he could be lying next to me, holding me. But knowing he was with me in the room was good enough as I fell into a heavy slumber.


	27. Certain Scars Run Deeper Than the Skin

It was too much. Just _too _much! I wanted to scream. The sight was overwhelming. All my senses were on overdrive, and I felt crazed by it all. How was I going to handle it? _Please_, my mind begged. _Please just be a drug-induced illusion! Please just be insane!_

"Don't blame me, Bells," Charlie grumbled at my bewildered expression. "It was everyone _else_ at the precinct. They demanded I bring it over…"

I was gawking in horror at the collage of gifts, cards, dolls, and balloons that Charlie carried to my hospital room that morning. The hues of bright blue, pink, and purple certainly brought color into the room…and it reminded me of what a rainbow would look like if it vomited after being hung over the night before. I was being stared at by tiny, cheap, little animals with creepy smiles and holding hearts and cards with "GET WELL SOON!" printed in adorable fonts. I took mental note to ask Edward or Jacob to pay the station a visit and physically assault someone.

"…Tell them I said thanks…" I gritted. My muddled brain tried its best to ignore the vibrant colors in front of me, concentrating on how exhausted and worried my father looked as he joined me at my side.

"How are you holding up?" His voice cracked a little. When I looked into his strained eyes, I was reminded of when I was seven years old again, laying in the hospital covered in bandages and an arm cast, after being hit by a car while riding my bike too fast the first time I was on two wheels. His eyes were just as sunken in and heavy as they were back then.

"The pain medication helps a lot," I said with a sigh. "But my leg is itching like Hell." The two of us looked at my ghastly cast.

"You're a real fighter, Bella." Charlie surprised me with his sudden statement.

"Huh?" Charlie shook his head, pulled off his hat and scratched his curly hair.

"With everything you've been through, you always find some way to survive. I think I've lost count over the years how many times I've seen you bandaged up, in braces, or worse. But you pull through; stronger than ever before."

"Dad…" I whispered, completely flabbergasted by his remarks. I couldn't remember a time he spoke so…highly of me in such an intimate way. It really warmed my heart to know he felt that way. That he believed in me like that. I smiled as it sank in and leaned my head against the wall. "I guess I just learned to be stubborn and hard-headed from you. 'It's the cop in me'," I joked. He looked at me and chuckled through a grin.

"I think you got some of that from your mother. At least when it comes to recklessness," he commented. I laughed along with him with a nod in agreement. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I called out.

"Bella? Can I come in?" It was Jacob. His voice was soft, but I heard the fright in it.

"Sure, Jake!" I replied, hoping he wouldn't freak out and morph or something with Charlie in the room. When he walked in with flowers, my face fell immediately. _He_ knew better.

"Billy had me bring these over for ya…" He looked sheepish, placing the flowers on the table wherever he could find room. "How are you?" Jacob's eyes tried to hide his anger and sadness as they looked at me, and I felt absolutely helpless. "Oh hey, Charlie!" Jacob smiled when he noticed Charlie was next to me.

"Hey Jacob," Charlie yawned. "Have you been working out? You seem bigger than usual." Jacob grinned furiously.

"Yeah! Actually, me and the guys have been doing a lot of that lately. Getting prepped for some awesome outdoors stuff on the reservation this summer. Dad has us working like slaves some days after school though, which sucks…" he explained. I knew he was lying, but I kept silent.

"That's great. Sorry about Bill, but you know he appreciates your help," Charlie said as he stood up. He threw his head back and stretched before putting on his hat. "I need to get back to work, but I'll check up on you later," he said and patted my hand. "Get some rest."

"Thanks, Dad. I will," I replied.

"See ya, Jacob," he lightly smacked Jacob on his bare shoulder (Jacob was sporting one of his classic wife-beaters) before leaving the room. The two of us collectively sighed, knowing the facade of being normal could be shed.

"You look awful, Bella," Jacob observed, cautiously approaching my bedside. His eyes were focused on the cast.

"Really? Darn, I thought I was making improvements," I quipped. "But thanks for the compliment." He winced. I could tell he was suddenly unsure of how to act around me. What happened to being easy as breathing?

"Sorry, I just…seeing you this way…"

"I know," I shrugged. "It sucks for me, too."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Carlisle said earlier this morning that everything seems to be fine so far. I should be out in time for spring break. I just have to be careful for a while."

"Heh…good luck with that," His eyes were tracing along every detail of the bandaging. It made feel like I was under a microscope.

"….I know, right?" I said, trying to play it off. Like this just stemmed from my normal amounts of clumsiness. But both of us knew better than that. "Look Jake, I—"

"Don't, Bella." He cut me off, looking at me with a stoic look on his darkened face. This genuinely was hurting him. "It's taking _all _of me not to go and tear into anyone remotely a vampire right now. Don't try and apologize or reassure me that the Cullens had nothing to do with this."

"But they didn't—"

"The fact of the matter is," his serious tone threw at me. "a human so close to our land being injured like this creates problems for us. It is our responsibility to protect our people. And we consider you a part of us, Bella. Sure, we have that treaty, but if this continues…"

"'We' consider me a part, or just you, Jake?" I stopped him. His cheeks became flushed, confirming my fears. "This isn't going to work, Jake. I thought you understood that months ago."

"Why do you have such bad taste in guys?" He growled out. "Those stupid high school assholes you were with were bad enough, but being with someone who can kill you in an instant, let alone let this happen to you…I don't get you! I would _never_ have let you get hurt!" Rage began to build deep inside of me.

"Damnit, Jake! Edward didn't mean for this to happen! He protected me the best that he could. You weren't there, you didn't see!"

"I can see _just fine_. The result is proof enough that you should leave him! I could take better care of you, Bella! I wouldn't hurt you like this. Nothing would touch you. Besides, I'm _alive_. I'm breathing! I'll age! Do you really think he'll want you in five or ten years? What happens when you age, and he doesn't?" My mouth fell open at his comments. It struck a chord in me. Something I didn't really think about: the longevity of my relationship with Edward. But for the time being, that was pushed back into the darkness of my mind as I tried to mentally formulate words to fight back with. But it was too difficult.

"I don't know, Jake! I don't know what will happen. But whether he breathes or not doesn't matter to me. He has an incredible heart. And you knew since forever ago that I see you as nothing more than a friend. That won't change. Get over yourself!" I snarled, tensing up under the bed sheets.

"Why do you defend him so much?" he growled louder.

"Because _I love him_!" I screamed. We were both silent as the truth settled in our heads. I never admitted until that point that I loved Edward. Not even to myself. Our relationship was much deeper than that, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him those three little words. It felt like a contract. And I hated contracts. It made me think of marriage. Saying you loved someone meant you wanted to marry them in my opinion (and with my experiences with my parents, that was a bad path). Plus, with Edward's self-loathing, I feared he would be scared of my feelings. Seeing the pain in Jacob's eyes at my sudden confession made me feel even worse.

A feverish knock at the door disrupted us, and a nurse rushed in.

"What is going on in here?" She exclaimed in concern. Jacob took a deep breath and I rubbed my eyes.

"Nothing. I was just leaving," Jacob spat before walking out of the room without saying another word. The nurse glanced over at me.

"Everything alright, Miss Swan?"

"Yes. I'm fine." The lie burned my lips as I said it.

_Yeah, I'm fine. Peachy. My best friend hates me since I just ripped out his heart and stomped on it. Wonderful. Yup._

"Okay. You really should get some rest. I'll turn away any visitors for now," her high-pitched voice said. I nodded. When she left, I buried my head in my pillow and screamed as much as I could. Jacob's hateful words were floating around in my head, refusing to fade away.

"_Do you really think he'll want you in five or ten years?"_

My eyes felt wet. I denied anything that dealt with my future with Edward. Questions popped up once in a while, but I dismissed them. I was too happy with him to have that conversation. I didn't even tell him I loved him yet. He obviously knew that though, didn't he? The inner turmoil I was fighting with made me begin to cry. An overwhelming sense of helplessness took me over. How on earth was I as strong as Charlie said I was? I couldn't even get myself out of this muddled triangle between Edwards and Jacob.

"_What happens when you age, and he doesn't?"_

That was such an important matter. One Edward and I needed to talk about. Especially if it was going to put both of us in so much danger. What did our relationship really mean to the both of us? Were we willing to risk our own lives like this? And what _will_ happen when I age? My birthday was going to be over the upcoming fall, and I already looked older than him. Would he even want me when wrinkles appeared?

"Bella?" His voice rang within the room. I gasped against the cloth in my face and turned to see Edward standing at my bedside holding a paper bag. The blotchy grease-stains and salty odor made me smile through my tears. He got me fast-food. He placed it on the tiny table next to me and bent over my upped body, looking at my soaked face up close. "What happened? Why are you crying?" His fingers glided along my cheeks, wiping away the trickling water from my eyes.

"It's nothing…" I sniffled out of myself. How could I describe to him the hurtful words Jacob and I shot at each other without upsetting him too? I wanted to just lose myself in his endless gold.

"It involves Jacob, doesn't it?" he asked. I bit my lip while he sat down on the bed. "I had a bad feeling about that. I sensed him leaving the area when I got here, and heard some angry thoughts, but they were jumbled."

"He and I hate a fight, that's all…" I said as I pulled myself into a pseudo sitting position. My leg ached and I winced.

"Don't lie to me, Bella. Please. If it was nothing, the two of you wouldn't be so upset. You can tell me anything, you know that." His eyes were dazzling me like always, and I knew I had to confess.

"Edward…I have to tell you something. But I don't know what it will mean…" I averted my eyes from his, glaring into the blanket that covered me. "I've been too afraid to say it."

"Say what?" Edward's voice grew deeper, and I knew I was worrying him.

"I…"I was choking up. Why was it so hard to say? I took a long, deep breath while Edward waited patiently. My eyes slowly rose to meet his. "Edward, I love you."

The words felt thick and heavy as they left me. I could almost imagine them struggling to float in the air between the two of us. His face was unreadable as he gazed at me. He did hear me, right? My nerves were getting the best of me, as I began to fidget with my fingers in my lap. _Say something,_ I thought as hard as I could. _Give me some sort of reaction_. Did I scare him? Would he run? Was Jacob right? One of his pale hands slithered towards mine and covered them, stopping them from moving. His form leaned over; and I felt his cool breath tickle at my drying face. My heart was racing again while Edward wrapped his arms around me and pressed our bodies close together. My chin rested on his shoulder as his fingers ran through my messy hair at my back. I felt his head move at my side and his lips graze along my earlobe.

"I love you too, Isabella Swan." His soft confession made me shiver down to my bones. "More than you could ever conceive." We stayed like that for a short while, letting the truth that bound us settle.

"I'm scared," I whispered. He pulled away from me, looking a bit confused.

"Why are you scared?"

"Jacob, when he was here, made me realize something." I turned my head away from him when I spoke. "What will happen to us?"

"I plan on protecting you against the Volturi or anyone else who is against us."

"No," I shook my head. "That's not what I mean." My eyes met his again, and I could feel tears reforming. "Say everything works out. No one comes after me. We're in the clear. Then what? What happens when I get older?" When Edward realized what I was referring to, he became very rigid. "Would you still want to be with me when I'm in my thirties or forties? What will other people think if they see a middle-aged woman walking hand in hand with a teenager? I won't be as attractive, and people will say things…"

"Bella...you shouldn't think of this right now." His voice was cold.

"But I have to, Edward," I said. "Accepting the fact that I'm in love with a vampire is hard enough, but trying to swallow the fact that this relationship will have to end someday is just…too hard." I noticed the sadness in his eyes matched mine. "Maybe…" I whispered. "Maybe that won't have to happen…"

"What are you talking about?" His head tilted slightly, and some of his bronze hair fell over his eyes. Did he have no clue what power he had over me?

"The only reason I'm in danger is because I'm human, right? If you change me, they won't come back…" Edward grabbed my shoulders hard, frightening me a little.

"No. I refuse. You are not going to become like me. Ever. Get that thought out of your head." Anger gleamed in his eyes, but I fought against the fear.

"What's wrong with you? You're perfect." I heard my voice cracking. His breath was cool as it hit my face, making me shiver as he dug his fingers into my arms.

"No. I'm a monster, Bella. I am abnormal. I kill in order to live. I can't even imagine you being like this. You don't know what you're asking. The medication is getting to your head."

"Edward, you're hurting me…" I gasped; his fingers like claws. He immediately let go and pulled back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, lowering his head. One of his hands ran through his hair as he sighed. My hands rubbed up and down my arms, wincing at the throbbing of the contact of warmth. "You just don't understand."

My eyes moved from Edward's sulking form to the paper bag on the small table. Reaching over, I took hold of it and looked inside, smiling. My hand reached in and pulled out a cardboard box that reeked of meat and cheese. "I thought you would like a break from hospital food." Edward's voice lightened some. "Just don't tell Carlisle." He sounded relieved that I didn't press.

He had no idea.

I opened the cardboard, tore off a part of its top, and dragged it against my left arm as hard and fast as I could. A gash appeared along my pale skin. "Bella! What are you—" I heard Edward growl as the cardboard fell through my finger tips. Dark, red blood seeped out of the immense "paper cut" I just gave myself. I turned to him and saw his nostrils flare. His eyes were locked on my arm, and I thought I could see all his muscles tense underneath his smooth skin. Air was entering him in hisses and in an instant, his body blurred across the room. I heard the chair he was in slam against the tile floor. He clung to the corner of the room, clenching his teeth. I shuddered at the loud noise but kept my arm exposed and still, proving to him that I wasn't bluffing.

Maybe I really was crazy. Maybe the medications were playing with my head and I wasn't thinking clearly. I knew what I was doing was hurting him. He told me how hard it was to be around me when I bled. But I wanted to prove a point. I wasn't afraid.

"You could do it right here, right now, Edward," I urged. His eyes were as wide as a deer in headlights as he stared at me. "I'm willing. Maybe I wouldn't be so clumsy and cause so much trouble this way. I wouldn't need hospitals or people fighting over how to protect me. I could help you against the Volutri. I don't want to be helpless. I'd have to figure some way of explaining this to Charlie and Renee or just fake my death somehow but…"

"Bella, please…" Edward's voice shook. He was in a lot of pain as his body clung to the wall behind him. The warmth liquid ran down the side of my arm, soaking into the white sheets. He gulped. "Please cover…cover yourself…before I do something…I…_really_…regret…" My eyes widened as how he sounded. He was begging in a way I never heard before. Like he was being tortured. Like he was going to break at any second. For the first time, Edward looked weak. Pathetic, even. He was fighting with all of himself to not come at me.

_Edward…I just want to make it easier for everyone. Why fight against that? Why risk yourself to protect me when I'm so fragile?_

"You are absolutely perfect…way you…ugh…are…Bella…I…" He fought with his words while his entire being shook.

There was a knock at the door, and both of our heads turned to see the nurse from earlier walk in.

"Miss Swan, I heard a noise. Is everything alright? Oh! You're bleeding!" She rushed to my side; her read curls bouncing against her shoulders as she moved. I was forced to peel my eyes away from Edward as she ruffled bandaging out of her uniform and cleaned up the blood. "What happened?" She asked. I shook myself against her and tried to get a look at Edward, but he was gone.

I slightly deeply with a mumble about how it was nothing. The nurse asked me where I got the fast food, and I frowned. I replied with "it's magic", which didn't please her at all. She took it from me and left with saying she would inform Carlisle of what happened. I threw my head against the pillow, wishing the day would be over already. Emptiness clutched at my heart as guilt overwhelmed me. I did what could have been the worst thing to do to Edward. I teased him. I dangled my addictive blood in front of him. I threw myself at him. I knew it would hurt him, but I did it anyway. I really was shit, wasn't I?


	28. Recovering

"I knew you would like these," Alice's tender voice cooed as she left a small dish of candies by my side. Her slender form sat on my bed, looking at me with worried eyes. Three days had passed since Edward left. I heard nothing from him, and the guilt was eating at me. "He will come around, Bella. What happened just got to him."

"He's furious at me, isn't he?" I asked, staring out the window next to my bed. I was already feeling cabin fever.

"Tch, it's not like that. I think he has a lot on his mind." I turned to the vampire who was like a sister to me. "He really cares about you."

"I know he does, Alice. I just…I hate being so stuck, you know?" I grumbled in frustration. Her eyes softened, and the bright lights of the room made the gold in them sparkle like jewels. "It's not fair having to be locked up in this stupid room while the rest of you are planning. It's like I'm in a nightmarish fairytale. I have both Jacob and Edward vying for the role of knight in shining armor, and I have a cult of evil vampires who want to kill me for just existing. I can't do _anything_. I'm lost, Alice." My tone turned sour. "I didn't expect to pull the suck-my-blood card, but I needed him to know how serious I was."

"Bella…it's hard," Alice sighed sadly. "It's hard for you to understand. This change is something that completely remakes who you are."

"Is it really? Was that how you felt after you turned?" I was always curious about Alice's past. I only knew she was turned by someone other than Carlisle. Her eyes narrowed and her fingers ran along the beige skirt she wore.

"I actually don't remember much."

"You don't?"

"It was a long time ago, and I only remember waking up in a cell within an abandoned mental institution. I was alone."

"Oh…that's terrible." She looked at me and nodded.

"I barely remember my human life at all. You usually retain a decent amount of your human memories when you change over, but I didn't. I only know my name was Alice, that I had longer hair before, and I think I had a younger sibling." She looked pained as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I apologized, feeling bad. She flashed me her quirky smile before leaning back a bit.

"Oh, don't worry. Like I said, it was a long time ago. What I wanted to tell you is that my views on the world are definitely different now than while human, from what I can decipher. It's quite strange, really. Your senses are heightened, so everything is much stronger. We try our best to blend in, but you obviously know how difficult that is." I nodded, remembering the beginning of that school year. "I'm one of the exceptions, but in other situations, when you change, you have to abandon your human life completely. Your family, friends, everyone. No one can know what you've become. It's why we move so often. We can't let others get too close."

"Is it because of the Volturi?"

"That's part of the reason, yes. Back in the old days, we were hunted like monsters. You know from books and movies that we were considered demonic and needed to be destroyed. But the reality was much worse. In those days, we were a sin against God. As fearful as humans were, their anger was more potent and dangerous for us. We lived in fear of them, hiding in the shadows and unable to live normal lives. The Volturi revel in their ability to inspire fear, and they believe that is the only way to live in this world. Carlisle and the rest of us feel differently. That we can co-exist peacefully. But if enough humans find out what we are, that fear will spring up again and we will be hunted." Alice's tone was more serious than I ever recalled. She sounded much older than her usual personality. I admired that. "When it comes to Edward, he tends to believe like the humans. That we are sinful; unnatural. To him, we are soulless and damned. He doesn't want to damn you, so he was horrified when you brought it up."

I fidgeted under the sheets while I thought of his expression. How upset he looked.

"I didn't know he felt like that…" I frowned. "I mean, I knew about the whole monster idea, but not that he thought he didn't have a soul."

Alice shrugged. "Personally, I'm with you. I think you would be a great addition to the family." She grinned, running her fingers through her spikes, adjusting a few. "But that isn't my decision to make."

"What _would_ you do in my shoes, Alice?" I asked, looking at her. Her eyes glanced into mine.

"I'd get away from here for a while. Someplace nice and warm. Where I'm not surrounded by all this stuff and where I can just enjoy being myself." I raised an eyebrow at her odd suggestion. Her teeth gleamed as she talked. "Maybe a little vacation?"

It was then that I remembered spring break was coming up. Carlisle did say I would be healed enough by then…

_Phoenix,_ I thought. _I have those tickets…_

"I know Renee would love to see me…" I thought aloud. Alice nodded.

"Exactly. I have a feeling Edward will come around by then and that the two of you would love that time alone." Damn her knowing the future! "You deserve it."

"You see us there, don't you?" She laughed at my wriggled face as I shrugged. "Well, at least I know Edward will be fine."

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Carlisle walked in holding a chart.

"Hello, Alice. Keeping Bella company?" He sang in his sweet voice.

"Indeed! She really needed some girl time."

"How is everything, Dr. Cullen?" I teased. He chuckled as he looked over my vitals.

"Everything is looking great, Bella. I think you'll be out of here in a couple more days."

"That's wonderful news!" Alice clapped her hands together. I smiled in relief.

"Would I be safe to travel, do you think?" I wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was thinking about spending spring break in Phoenix visiting my mom. I know she really wants to see me and it would be nice to get away for a few days."

"Hmm…" Carlisle thought, tapping his fingers against the neon-green clipboard that had my information. "I think you'll be fine, as long as you don't overexert yourself. Will Edward be joining you?" I bit my lip slightly, doubting for a second what Alice had said.

"He'll be with her," Alice replied in my stead. "She'll be in safe hands." Carlisle looked at Alice for a moment and smiled warmly.

"Then I don't see a problem. I can prep him for any type of possible medical aid you may need while there."

"Thanks, Carlisle," I said.

"Not a problem. Well, since everything is in order here, I'll go. I'll check on you again before I leave, alright?"

"Sounds good." I smiled, finally feeling happy that I'd be out of this room soon. Alice got off of the bed and stretched out her arms.

"I'll be leaving, too. I'm going to go find that brother of mine and give him a word or two. No need for him to be sulking anymore!" She giggled, making me nervous.

"Is he still? Sometimes I wonder about him," Carlisle sighed.

"You know his best quality is self-loathing," Alice laughed. I pressed my lips together and stayed quiet. "I'll handle him!"

"Haha, alright. Get some rest, Bella," Carlisle said before the two of them left me. I spent the rest of the day talking to Charlie and Renee about the trip and making plans.

The next day, Jessica and the others visited me after classes. She immediately began to draw doodles on my cast while Mike and Eric told me at lengthy detail about some sort of food fight among frat brothers the previous day. Angela asked me about my plans for break and told me she was spending the week in Michigan with Ben. Jessica mentioned something about a beach resort that she was dragging Mike to. As nice as it was to see them, it was difficult for me to concentrate. I still had not heard from Edward at all, and I was growing more and more amxious. Unfortunately, Jessica could read it off of me like an expert and called me out on it.

"Bella, what's the matter? You seem totally down. Something happen between you and Edward?"

"Why do you ask that?" I quipped. Jessica grinned. I gave myself away.

"He hasn't been around in school the past few days, and I had a feeling it was because of you being in here. Give us the scoop! Did you fight?"

"Jess, don't pry," Angela tried to interject. I grumbled.

"Hey! I'm just worried! He should be here taking care of her!" Jessica cried out.

"We had a spat. Nothing to get into detail about, alright?" I said.

"I knew it!" Jessica exclaimed.

"I'm sure everything will work out," Angela said. Eric nodded.

"Seriously, you two are crazy close. It's like when you move, he moves. Nothing could break that up," Eric said. I appreciated his comment.

"Unless he said something stupid, which if he did, I sympathize…" Mike groaned, rubbing the back of his head. Jessica slapped him along his arm with a scowl.

"Bella?" I heard a voice ring through the door. Everyone fell silent as the door opened and a sheepish-looking Edward popped his head in. "Oh, I didn't realize you had visitors…"

"No worries! We have to leave anyway," Angela clued the others as she stood up. Jessica pouted when Mike grabbed her along and they walked passed Edward awkwardly. Eric wished me to feel better before pacing behind them, leaving me alone with Edward. I stared at him from my bed as he stood against the doorway, posing like a model for jeans in an advertisement.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hello. How are you?" He slowly walked towards the bed; his hands deep in his slack pockets.

"Better. If I have to eat any more mousse and mashed meat-like products much longer, I'll die." He cracked a half-smile at my words, and I felt the tension between us shift.

"Glad to hear you're still your usual self."

"How have you been? I hear you weren't at school…"

"I was. I just went to my classes and left immediately after. Wasn't up for much interaction this week, I guess."

"Oh." I lowered my eyes to my lap. "Edward, I'm sorry about before. I didn't know you would get so upset." I heard him sigh deeply and he sat on the bed at my waist. "It was dumb of me."

"No, Bella. I should be the one apologizing. I should not have left you for so long like that. I just had a lot of thinking to do." I desperately wanted to thrust myself into his arms. I didn't realize how empty I felt without him until he came back into that room. "I'm very sorry for deserting you like that. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course," I said quickly. "I just want to help."

"I know you do. You can help by getting better and just being yourself, Love. That's all."

_Love? Is that a new nickname or something? I kinda like it…_

"Right. Myself. See how that got me through tough situations? I make things worse this way."

"Bella, you make my life worth living." Edward spoke softly, but I heard the strain. I looked into his golden eyes, feeling my cheeks burn with heat. "Seeing the blood rush to your face like that is all that I need. I can't bear to take that essence of life away from you. That spark inside of you that makes you _you_."

"You mean my soul, right? That's what you're really afraid of." His eyes widened. "Alice told me about your fears. And I understand; I do. And for now, I'll abide by your wishes. But know that to me, you _do_ have a soul, and changing into a vampire doesn't take that away from you. If you had no soul, you'd have no desire to protect me. Or love me. Or be able to play the piano as magnificently as you do. So if something should happen and I need to be turned for whatever reason, I don't want the scare of losing my soul to stop you."

He was silent as he looked deeply into my eyes. I reached over and pulled his icy hand into my lap, grazing along his smooth skin and fingernails with my fingertips.

"You are a true enigma to me," he said softly. I grinned.

"Which is why this is so fun. I like keeping you on your toes." I sighed and held his hand tightly. "By the way, we're going to Phoenix in two days."

"Oh, really?" He shot me an inquisitive look.

"Alice didn't tell you?"

"She mentioned something to me yesterday about kissing and making up because you needed me. She kept this detail very far from her mind. Clever."

"Ha, nice job, Alice. She suggested it to me, actually. Thought it would be nice for us to get away for a while and you can finally meet Renee. Carlisle okayed the trip. I'm surprised he didn't tell you either. He said he needed to teach you things."

"I haven't been home much. I'll go talk to him later. The idea actually sounds nice." I took a mental note to ask him about his solitude some other time. I was very interested in what he had to mull over the past few days. But for the moment, I was just happy to be near him again. "Do you think your mother will like me?"

"You kidding? She'll drool all over you, unless Phil is around," I groaned. Edward chuckled.

"You know I'll have to keep myself indoors a decent amount of the time. Sunshine and all…"

"I know. I won't be able to do a whole lot anyway, so staying inside won't be much of a problem. You could always use the excuse of schoolwork to get out of anything."

"You've been planning, I see."

"Oh, yeah. I have everything set in my head. Renee is excited about the whole thing, and Charlie even has dinner plans for the entire week."

"Have you spoken to Jacob at all recently?" The bringing up of Jacob left a sour taste in my mouth. I hadn't heard from him since he stomped off.

"No, I haven't. He's probably still reeling. And I'm still pretty pissed at him. I think I'll let him be until after spring break."

"May be a good idea," Edward said thoughtfully. "I really missed you." His hand squeezed against mine.

"I missed you too. Don't go running off like that again."

"I promise," he said, leaning in to kiss me. His lips found their rightful place against mine, making me melt into his body as he wrapped his arms around me. My stomach filled with butterflies as excited washed over me. I actually looked forward to getting out of the hospital, seeing Renee for the first time since the past summer, and being able to walk again. I was also looking forward to some real alone time with Edward, away from Forks. I really needed to talk to him about the future of us; something I neglected to mention at the current time. Instead, I let myself become immersed in his sensual hold and sweet scent.

Spring break certainly was going to be interesting.


	29. First Night in Phoenix

The flight to Phoenix was more relaxing than I expected. I spent most of it sleeping against Edward's shoulder, to the blaring tunes on my iPod. Renee was waiting for us at the airport with her red Honda and a big smile on her face. Her brown hair was as short as I last remembered it: wavy and barely touching her shoulders. Her eyes were the same as mine, and I suddenly recalled a time during the past summer when some strangers asked if we were sisters. My mother was in her late 30s, but she looked like she was more in her late 20s. She had always been very athletic and active. Being married to a baseball player helped with that.

"Bella!" She cried out with her arms extended to hug me. I was using crutches to support myself, and she was careful as she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed tight. "It's been too long, sweetie! How are you? How was the flight? Is your leg alright?" She started asking me questions like rapid fire.

"Mom…I'm fine…" I tried to respond. She turned from me and looked over at Edward, who was standing politely beside me with a smile on his face. I was so happy that it decided to be overcast in Phoenix that day.

"You must be Edward, right?" Her voice sounded intrigued. I adjusted my crutches as Edward nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I can see where Bella gets her youthful beauty," he sang. I blushed, and I noticed that Renee did as well.

"Thank you," Renee giggled. The two of them looked at each other awkwardly, making me uncomfortable.

"Hey, could we get out of the airport?" I suggested. Renee nodded and ran to the passenger side of the car to help me in. Edward took my crutches and sat behind us while Renee sat in the driver's side and started the vehicle. In the mirror at my side, I saw Edward smile at me. "So where's Phil?" I tried to make small talk.

"He's in Seattle right now on a benefit trip. He should be back in a couple days, so you can see him before you leave."

"Oh, great," I said, glancing out the window.

"So, Edward, I heard from Bella that you play piano?"

"Ah yes, I do." He sounded confident behind me, but I figured he was at least a _little_ nervous about being around my mother.

"Great! I'm dying to hear you play sometime. There's a nice little café by my apartment that features open mic nights. Maybe I can talk you into performing?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. I would love to."

Renee's apartment was in a complex that was located richer area of Phoenix. It was just on the outside of the city, with a beautiful view of some valleys. I usually spent my days out on her balcony, sunbathing with her as she gossiped with me about her latest diets or ventures in the city. For a job, she would substitute teach basic courses at the schools around the area. When she wasn't working, she was running around the city, looking at the latest fashions and working out at the gym. She used to drag me to yoga and tennis when I was younger, but finally gave up some years ago.

We took the rest of that afternoon unpacking my and Edward's things in the guestroom of the apartment. Renee ordered out Chinese food for us, and I felt bad for Edward when he had to force-feed himself. But he took it in stride and acted completely normal. I caught up with Renee on my injury, school, and what Charlie was up to. She would always ask the same questions: how was he doing, how hard at work he was, if he had met any other women, if he ever learned to cook from me yet, etc. I could tell she still cared about him.

I made an excuse of being jetlagged from the flight, wanting to go to bed early. Edward helped me into the bedroom, but not before we were informed of going shopping with Renee the next day. Edward politefully declined, saying he had a lot of schoolwork to do. Renee seemed upset at first, but her eyes gleamed the way they always used to when we would "girl trips" as she called them. I knew that minute, as I closed the bedroom door over her smiling face, that the next day would be filled with lots of talk of Edward and me.

The bed Edward and I were to share was nice and big. Renee had to have purchased a new one since the summer, since it was a size bigger than before. There were pictures of me as a child along the walls, as well as pictures of me with Renee and Phil. Edward was admiring them as I struggled to take my pants off without hurting myself. "You were quite adorable as a child," Edward observed. I grunted when my jeans finally slipped off my feet and slunk onto the floor.

"Thanks…" I shrugged with a deep breath. Taking my shirt off would be much easier, thank God. Edward turned and joined me on the bed, glancing over my leg. I blushed as I was sitting there in just my undergarments. Hopefully Renee wouldn't barge in…

"Does it hurt, Love?" He asked, referring to my leg. My head shook. I definitely liked his new name for me.

"It isn't too bad. Just frustrating because I hate the feeling of the bandages underneath my pants. The friction makes it hard to take them off." His cool fingers slid up my arm, making me shiver.

"If you were having such trouble, why didn't you ask for my help?" His voice was flirtatious, and I found myself giggling softly.

"I knew what you would do, and I think it would be very inappropriate when my mother is right nearby," I whispered as the two of us leaned back onto the bed.

"Very true, at least you're being sensible. I can respect that," he said. I could feel his cool breath run along my cheek and ear. His cold body felt exhilarating against the much warmer weather of Arizona. His fingers dangled along the mass of hair that stuck out from the side of my head. "Your mother is very kind."

"Renee is a handful, if you didn't notice. Sometimes I feel like I'm more the parent and she is the child."

Edward chuckled at that. His free hand ran along my naval, spiraling around my bellybutton gently.

"She loves you very much. Seeing your leg worries her. She wishes she could spend more time with you."

"Thanks for providing the insight, but I already knew that…" I sighed, turning my head and staring at the array of photos on the wall.

"Do you have ill feelings towards your mother?" I heard Edward ask.

"No. Not really. She and I just don't see enough of each other lately for us to have that kind of close relationship. Before she married Phil, I saw her during all the holidays and we would travel together over the summer. I know they are happy together, and I'm perfectly happy being with Charlie. But I know how hard it is for him to see me as I get older. You yourself commented on how similar the two of us look. It makes me think about how sad it was when they split."

"I didn't know it affected you so much."

"Well, it does sometimes. I really am more like Charlie. But he can't talk to me about certain things. Renee fills that void. She's told me she misses me and that we don't spend enough time together anymore." My eyes were resting on a photo of me and Renee when I was around nine. We travelled to Disneyland that year, and I was wearing mouse ears while she wore a queen crown.

"Then this trip is perfect." I looked back over at Edward and smiled a little.

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I am," he whispered before tossing my pajamas on top of me. "Now get changed." I laughed softly and did just that. After getting under the covers, I began to wonder about the previous few days.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you go for those three days we didn't see each other? You said you weren't home…" He was quiet for a while. Then I heard a soft sigh.

"I wandered, mostly. Found myself in all different parts of the state."

"Why?"

"I felt as though I needed to get away. To clear my head."

"Did our argument create problems for you?" I wondered, thinking that it had to have done something to him more than what he was leading on.

"It made me think, certainly." He raised his arms and placed them behind his head. He was staring up at the ceiling, and I watched in silence as he continued, "I thought about my own life: what I have accomplished, what I wanted to do for the rest of my existence…those sorts of things."

"What did you conclude?"

"My greatest accomplishment was meeting you." I scoffed.

"That's not an accomplishment. That's coincidence."

"No, I don't believe that," he rejected, looking into my sleepy eyes. "I believe that you are the reason why I was meant to be around this long. That somehow, you were made for me. My perfect half." I blushed.

"Edward, that sounds-" I wanted to interject, but couldn't find the proper words before he cut me off.

"What I desire for the rest of my existence is to be with you." I gasped as his startling confession. "But I fear that all I will cause for you is pain, Bella."

"What are you talking about?"

"I wonder at times if I am making the right decisions with you. Being with you is my greatest wish. Making you happy every moment of your human life is all I want to do. But by doing so, I put you in such horrible danger. I had no right to want you — but I reached out and took you anyway. I feel incredibly selfish. When you offered yourself to me in that hospital room, all I wanted to do was oblige. The idea of having you with me at my side for forever is everything I could ever want."

"Then why did you stop yourself?" He reached over and cupped my face in his hand.

"Stealing your humanity is something I cannot bring myself to do, Bella. Your essence of life pulls me to you. Not just your blood. But the heat of your breath, the racing thumps your heart makes when you are around me, the sweet scent of your skin when you sweat, how angelic you look when asleep…these little aspects of you that you may find trivial mean the world to me. I couldn't bear losing that part of you if I could help it. It's much more than just losing your soul. It's losing the very things that make you who you are."

"But even if I were to change, I would still be Bella, wouldn't I?" I asked feverishly. Edward gave me a small smile.

"You will always be my Bella."

"Then we will be fine, no matter what. If you're thinking you are selfish, then I'm pretty damn selfish myself. I blew off my best friend for you. He will probably never get over it, either. Sure, I would love to grow old and go to college and have some sort of career, but if it came right down to it, the more I'm with you, the more I realize that I don't want you out of my life. If given the choice, I would choose 'the other side', if it meant having you to myself forever. I can do all the things I want _and_ have you experience them with me." Edward stared at me for a long time in silence.

"We're both very selfish creatures, aren't we?" He asked rhetorically.

"Definitely. I'd say we're pretty much screwed."

"Ha, I don't know what I'll ever do with you, Bella."

"Let me stay with you. Let me fight with you. I know I can be strong enough somehow."

"Shh. I don't want your time here to be about that. I want you to focus on recovering and spending time with your mother. We can worry about all that when we get back to Forks." He ran a hand through my hair. It tickled, and I thrust myself against his hold in response. He held me tightly, and I found myself burying my face into his chest, hoping that he would never let me go. We were like that until I fell asleep.

The bright rays of sun woke me up. My eyelids trembled as they adjusted to the light while I sat up and stretched. It took me a moment or two to realize that Edward was not in the bed, but in the corner of the room, working on something at the small desk. No doubt he was avoiding the sunlight. "Good morning," he said, turning his head and smiling at me.

"You're chipper this morning," I groaned. "Why are you up?"

"I felt like getting a head start on my paper. Besides, Renee is already making breakfast for us. You should get dressed."

"Wait…what?" I became alert, trying to hear if the kitchen was in use nearby. Renee, _cooking_? Granted, she was a pretty good cook, but she was always so busy…she ordered out more often than not. Edward laughed at my scrunched expression as I tried to hear.

"She popped her head in a little while ago and asked what we would like. I declined eating, saying I could grab something later. She asked me if you still liked French toast and scrambled eggs. That's what she is making for you."

_Mmm, my favorite, _I thought. My stomach rumbled as I reluctantly pulled myself out of the bed and approached the small closet to get clothes. We heard a knock at the door and Renee's voice asking if I was up yet.

"Yeah, I'm up, Mom," I called back. Renee opened the door and grinned.

"Good morning, Bella. Breakfast is on the table. I made your all-time favorite, French toast and scrambled eggs with some blueberry-pomegranate juice!" I laughed silently to myself.

"Sounds great!" I exclaimed, pulling out a tank top and black jeans.

"Be sure to dress comfortably. We're going to check out a new strip of stores that I have been dying to look at. Phil's and my anniversary is coming up, and I need your help picking out a gift for him!" I peered over at Edward and he flashed an innocent half-grin. The bastard knew what Renee was going to put me through and didn't warn me. "Hurry up, before your food gets cold!"

"Oh, okay. I'll be right out," I said. Renee closed the door softly and I glared angrily at Edward the entire time I struggled to get dressed. But his words the night before fought to calm me down. I had to try and relax. I was going out with my mother to do some shopping for her husband, that's all. Maybe grab a bite to eat at some stand somewhere. While Edward could lounge around in the apartment. He was so lucky.


	30. Renee

I had to admit that the sun felt great against my skin. There were tons of people walking up and down the street we were on. Renee was wearing her usual outerwear: a pair of ripped jean shorts and a shirt with a tank top underneath. She pulled her hair back into a small ponytail, but some strands hung along her face. A thick pair of dark-purple sunglasses sat on her face and she held a wicker bag for whatever she planned to buy. At a glance, one would have no idea that she was a mother. But that didn't bother me much. I was happy that I tied my hair in a bun, because the 88 degree heat was making me sweat. It irritated my bandaging, but I didn't let that stop me as I dragging myself along with my crutches beside Renee.

"So what are you looking for in terms of a gift?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'd really like to pick Phil up something special."

"Hmm…" My eyes ran along the different stores at our side. They all looked upscale and expensive. The first place we checked was a clothing store. I personally thought the options were nice, but Renee thought otherwise. I barely knew Phil, only seeing him as few days out of any given year, so it was hard for me to come up with ideas. Disappointed, we went to a nick-nack shop next door and looked at various figurines. It was becoming frustrating fast, between my lack of knowledge of what Phil liked and how distracted Renee was getting. I got a feeling that Phil wasn't the only one she was buying for.

A few stores later, we decided to take a break. There was a small outdoor vender across the street and we went there for some lunch. I ordered a hotdog and a giant glass of lemonade. Renee grabbed a burger and iced tea. There was a promenade down the street, so we made our way there and sat down at a worn, but still sturdy wooden table. While we sat, I reminded myself of how much I liked small towns better than cities. All the honking cars and yapping crowds irritated me. I definitely was more like Charlie.

"The weather is really wonderful today, don't you think?" Renee basked in the glow of sunlight with a smile on her face. "It has to beat that dreary atmosphere of Forks. I don't know how you can handle it so easily. It depresses me."

"I like it. I could do without all the rain though," I griped.

"You always say that. I don't think I'll ever understand how you can live in that when it is so warm and relaxing here."

"You thrive better in this weather. I don't mind the clouds in Forks. It relaxes me more than high temperatures and blinding light." I fixed my crutches at my side, trying to keep them from falling away from the table.

"So, how are you doing, Bella?" Renee asked in a more serious tone after sipping some tea. "I'm worried about you." I figured she meant my leg.

"I was scared after the surgery, but I'm getting a lot better, and everyone has been helping out a lot."

"I could see that," she said. I heard a strange tone in her voice. Was she referring to Edward? "You and Edward seem to be very close."

"You could say that," I replied. "I mean, I guess we are."

"Are you happy with him?"

"Well, yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be with him," I spat, not liking where this could be going. "Why?" Renee leaned back and sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't know. I just get this strange feeling that you two are almost like one person. I noticed from the minute we left the airport. You move, he moves. It's unnatural."

"He's protective of me, that's all. Seeing as how I am, you can understand why." I bit down on my hotdog, savoring the salty taste of it. Just about the only thing I did love about cities was the food.

"That's true," she laughed slightly. "I guess I'm overreacting. I just don't want to see you making the mistakes I made when I was young." My eyes narrowed. She was talking about her and Charlie. "I loved your father. I still do. I fell head over heels for him. And I can see in your eyes that you are that way with Edward." I bit my lip and looked away for a second nervously. Was it that obvious? She laughed. "It's the same look I had for your father. You're in love with him, aren't you?"

I was quiet. Nervous. Renee could always look right through me. I didn't want this to be a lecture about my decisions.

"I do love him, yeah…" I mumbled. Renee took one of my hands over the table and held it. I looked back over at her. She was smiling.

"I know you're much stronger than I ever was at your age. I know in my heart you won't rush into anything. But be careful, okay?"

"Mom…I know," I said. "You don't need to worry. I don't plan on anything like _that_ for a long, long time." _If ever_. She nodded and let go of my hand.

"You _do_ have great taste, though. He's much better looking in person than you described on the phone." She smirked as she picked up her burger and took a bite. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Thanks Mom. Sheesh," I grumbled.

"What? Can't I compliment the taste in men my daughter has? You obviously get that from me!" She teased. I laughed at her, and she joined in. As the hot sun poured over the two of us, I felt at ease. "I can tell he treats you really well. I like him."

"Thanks for the 'blessing'," I playfully sneered. Renee stuck her tongue out as I sucked down more of my lemonade.

"You are welcome!" She grinned. "I think we should hit up one of those sports stores at the corner. Maybe we'll find something there?" She pointed down the way and I saw a huddled curve of stores that had flags, jerseys, and other sports memorabilia hanging out the windows. Inhaling the last of our lunch, we got to our feet and headed down there. "So how is school?" Renee asked dryly while the two of us walked up and down aisles stacked with baseball items.

"It's going. Edward's been tutoring me in the classes that I've missed."

"That's good. He seems very smart."

"He is," I replied. "Though no matter how hard he tries, no amount of his genius will ever get me to understand my chemistry class!" I scowled. Renee laughed as she looked at some clocks.

"I'm sorry you got that gene from my side of the family. I never could understand science. That's one of the subjects I hate to sub for if I need to. Then again, I don't remember Charlie ever being too good with it, either."

"Nah, he's worse than me at it. But it's okay. I'll figure it out somehow."

"You must be looking forward to your final year, aren't you?"

"I guess so. I'm still not sure where I plan to go. I should probably look into that." We passed the jersey sections and found mugs and thermoses.

"Might be a good idea. I procrastinated when I was in school, and it didn't work too well for me. You should plan ahead. By the way, how's Jacob? I haven't heard you talk about him lately."

"He's alright," I snapped.

"He must be taking you and Edward pretty hard."

"Meh…he'll get over it. You know Jake," I sighed.

"That bad? Poor kid." I shrugged and picked up a nice looking steel stein with some baseball team logo on it. "I think he will always have a thing for you."

"I wish he would get it in his head that I'm not interested," I grunted. "What about this?" I asked, showing Renee the stein. Her eyes lit up and she snagged it from me, inspecting it with delight.

"Looks perfect! That reminds me; I can try and see if I can get some tickets for us to a game! Thanks, Bella!" She spontaneously hugged me, almost knocking me off my crutches. We laughed at the sudden almost-crisis and I followed her to go pay for the gift. When we left the store, Renee grabbed my shoulder and gave me a sly smile, reminding me of Alice. "Hey, isn't your anniversary with Edward coming up soon? Why don't you pick him up something, too?"

"We're not like that…it would be stupid," I said. I'd have no idea what to get him anyway. What do you buy a vampire for an anniversary present?

"Come on, I'm sure we could find him something here!" She grinned at me before turning to scout the stores we had not gone to yet. I frowned. We started walking down the street until I noticed a bookstore.

"Can we look in here?" I asked. Renee looked bored before nodding. We walked into the quaint little store, and I could smell the paper inside. I saw dozens of different titles, and I wasn't sure of what I was looking for. My eyes lay upon a familiar book and a grin formed on my face. I grabbed it and paid for it without Renee catching me; she was distracted with a how-to book. I caught up to her and told her I was finished looking. We left the store and she pulled me into another store, asking me what I would like for my birthday. I scoffed at her; my birthday wasn't until September! She gave me some excuse of wanting to get some ideas early since I was around.

I protested when she paraded me around the upscale dresses and jewelry in the store. How was it that I found myself surrounded by these kinds of people? I reminded her about Alice and how the two of them would be great friends and shopping buddies. She then started asking about the rest of the Cullens and how they were all doing, especially Rosalie. Renee was interested in why she had not warmed up to me yet. I was still confused on that as well.

I was starting to get tired from all the walking, so Renee helped me back into her car and drove us back to the apartment. I was excited to give Edward his present, and found him on the couch in the living room, "asleep".

"Perfect! I wanted to give you something…" Renee chimed. "Go out on the balcony, I'll meet you there in a minute!" I glared at the pretending Edward as Renee ran off into her bedroom. He must've known what Renee was planning. I had to admit, he looked absolutely adorable as he slept. His hair was messy and over his eyes a bit as his head rested on his hands. I slowly made my way over to him and pulled up the blanket that draped over his body.

"I'm going to get you for this," I threatened quietly in his ear before making my way to the balcony. When I turned to see him through the glass, I noticed a smug smile on his face. When Renee popped back out of her bedroom, I quickly turned to look at the view in front of me as I lay on a lawn chair. The scenery wasn't too bad; I could see mountains outlining the horizon in the distance. Some skyscrapers dominated the rest of the view. I always did enjoy the sunsets here. The bright reds and yellows looked really nice in the summer.

"Close your eyes," I heard Renee instruct while walking over to the chair next to me. I did what she said, worrying what she was going to show me. "I was going to give this to you for Christmas, but I didn't want it mailed to you." I felt a box placed on my lap. "Open your eyes." When I did, I saw folded cloth sitting on me. As my hands pulled it open, I grew astonished. It was a hand-patched quilt of different logos and clothing from all the different places we had traveled to since I was a baby.

"Mom…wow…" I said in shock, looking over all the different pieces.

"I've been working on it for months. Do you like it?"

"I…I love it!" I exclaimed, reaching over to hug her.

"This way no matter where you go, you'll have a little bit of me with you."

"How did you collect all this stuff? I don't remember you doing that ever," I said, feeling the soft fabric between my fingers.

"I snuck it here and there. Some things I couldn't find, so I ordered different fabrics online. I'm so glad you like it!" Renee sounded very proud of herself. The quilt looked fantastic, and all those memories came flooding back: seeing the Grand Canyon when I was seven, Disneyland at nine, Niagara Falls at twelve, Golden Gate Bridge and Universal Studios at thirteen, Hershey at fifteen…plus all the other places we had gone to. It was spectacular!

"I'll treasure it always, I promise!" I said gleefully. Renee hugged me again.

"What were you in the mood for, dinner-wise?"

"Um…pizza sounds good to me right now."

"There's a great little place about five minutes from here. I'll run down and pick up a pie for us," Renee jumped and carefully went back into the apartment. I pressed the fabric against my face, losing myself in my memories.

"That was a sweet gift she gave you," Edward whispered, making me jump.

"Ah! You need to stop doing that!" I growled as he joined me on the balcony.

"Sorry!" He threw his hands up in protection and smiled, revealing his perfect fangs.

"It's such a great gift…" I said, glancing back down at the quilt. "You knew she wanted to give it to me, didn't you?"

"I did," he said, reaching out and pulling a corner of it to himself. He looked at a scrap of an old shirt I had worn to Niagara Falls. "She was beaming about it all morning. So I thought I would play along when you two got back; to give her the opportunity without awkwardness."

"Thanks," I said. "Oh! I got you something while we were out," I remembered, pulling out the book I bought. "Happy anniversary, or whatever," I stuck my tongue out and handed him the bag. He opened it and pulled out a book. I held in a chuckle as he grumbled.

"_Interview With a Vampire_? Please tell me you are joking?" He sounded disgusted, and I burst out in laughter.

"Okay, yeah, I sorta am…" I said. "I really wanted to see the look on your face. It's also a reminder that no matter how much you may hate yourself, you are nowhere near as bad as Louis." Edward rolled his crimson eyes.

"I get your point." He placed the book on his lap. "Is it truly our anniversary soon? I had completely forgotten."

"Yeah, I guess so. Renee reminded me today. Of course she would be on top of that," I shrugged.

"I'll have to make up for my forgetfulness." He scratched at his hair for a moment in thought.

"No, you really don't need to. It's not like we celebrated it before anyway."

"But it's a happy occasion. It's been almost six months, yes? I'll think of something."

"Ugh…" He smiled at me and leaned over, kissing my cheek softly.

"I better get back into place, she will be back very soon," Edward got to his feet and held out a hand. "Would you like help?" I looked up at his loving eyes and smiled.

"Sure, why not. My arms are exhausted." I took his hand and he carefully helped me up. He pulled me into his arms and carried me into the apartment, setting me on the couch. As I fixed my bun, Edward quickly whipped up his sunglasses and sat in the shadows of the room. Not long after that, Renee came back, holding a large box that smelled of cheese, pepperoni, and pineapple.

"Pizza's here! Let's eat!" She exclaimed, leading us into her small kitchen. I was so happy that the sun didn't leak into the room that much, so Edward wouldn't have to worry so much. "Glad to see you're awake, Edward. You must be starving!"

"Smell's great, Mrs. Dwyer," he said as we sat at the table.

"Oh please, I told you yesterday to call me Renee. Mrs. Dwyer is what my students call me and it makes me feel old!" She laughed while she pulled out paper plates for us. She tossed a few cans of ice-cold soda on the table before joining us.

"Haha, I apologize, Renee." As the three of us dove into the pizza, a cell phone began to ring. Renee ran over to her bag and pulled out her cell and answered it in the living room. I frowned at Edward as he forced himself to eat the pizza. Moments later, Renee ran back in with excitement.

"Phil's flying back early! Seems like his last game was cancelled. He'll be back tomorrow afternoon!"

"Awesome!" I tried to sound excited myself. Her face lit up whenever she knew he was coming back. She usually travelled with him, unless she had to work.

"I look forward to meeting Phil. He sounds like a great man. I wouldn't mind practicing with him sometime," Edward said.

"Oh, you play baseball?" Renee asked as she sat back down.

"Oh yeah. He creams me at it."

"It's a family-centered sport, actually. We like to play."

"Maybe Phil can help you if you ever think about making it a career." I rolled my eyes. The last thing I could picture Edward doing was playing baseball professionally. Edward laughed at my action. With that, we ate away the delicious pizza, and Renee mentioned that café idea she had previously. When she went to the pizza place, she stopped by there and found out a mic night was happening. When it got dark out, we walked over to the place she suggested and Edward played a few songs to a cheering audience. Renee kept telling me how talented Edward was, which made me feel smug inside. I had a feeling that the rest of my vacation as going to be just like this. Including Phil, of course. But I realized, while sitting with Renee in that cramped café, that I was okay with that. As mundane and silly as it was already, I looked forward to it. I needed a break from chaos…


	31. Taking Out Frustrations

Renee was much easier on me the next day. I slept in late, lazily took a shower, changed my bandaging with Edward's help, and munched on some cereal. Renee was running around the apartment like crazy; straightening things up for when Phil would return that evening. I found myself reading some book for humanities on the couch much of that morning, just enjoying the warm air and not stumbling around crowds. Edward's avoidance of the sun ran much smoother than expected. Renee didn't question at all his strict nature of staying in the guest room outside of forcing himself to eat something quickly. She told me at one point while dusting how she wished her students had that kind of work ethic. It made me think to myself how _I_ wished _she_ had that work ethic!

Around three in the afternoon, she got a call from Phil that he would be landing in the airport within the hour, and she quickly made herself look nice. She asked me if we would like to go with her when she picked him up, but I declined. I used my leg as an excuse. When it came time for her to leave, she mentioned picking up some dinner for all of us on the way back. I felt happy for her when I saw the gleam in her eyes when she spoke about Phil being back. Was that how I looked when I spoke of Edward?

"How are you feeling?" I heard Edward say from the guest room a little while after Renee left. I plopped the book in my lap and turned to see him leaning against the door frame. He opted for sweats today, which looked remarkably good on him.

"I'm alright. Finally feeling relaxed," I replied as he walked over to me.

"Glad to hear it," he said whimsically, leaning over to pepper my forehead with a few of his sweet kisses. "You seem to be in a better mood today."

"I am, actually. I realized last night that I wanted to enjoy this week. If that means being dragged by Renee to random places or hearing long boring stories of what Phil's been up to in the league, then that's fine." Edward cautiously picked up my leg and laid it across his lap as he joined me on the couch. Some rays of sunshine washed over his body, and his eyes swirled into red. I barely noticed; it was normal now. Edward appreciated that, too."How's your essay going?"

"Finished it early this morning. I've been working on some new music for orchestra."

"Oh, really? I didn't know they were letting you compose now." He leaned back against the cushions, lightly resting his hands along the fabric of my pajama pants.

"Well the spring concert will be happening soon, and I was approached by the conductor to contribute an original piece on piano for it."

"That's great! Why didn't you tell me?" I crossed my arms, pretending to be upset. He rolled his head along the cushion and stared at me longingly with a smirk on his face; his bangs glimmering in the light.

"Because there were certain things more important than my boring story of music writing." He squeezed my foot and I huffed, throwing a small pillow at him.

"I wish I had that free time you get without the whole sleeping thing. Homework would be no problem!" I scowled, staring at the book I had to read. Edward laughed.

"You seem so calm when you sleep recently. It's quite adorable." I thought of how he looked the day before and I blushed.

"Oh, whatever." I stuck my tongue out. I heard a phone ringing in the guest room and Edward went to grab it. When he walked back out, his face was very hard.

"Are you _sure_?" he asked coldly into the phone. "Alright. I will. Thanks," he said before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately feeling my stomach sink. He shook his head and shoved the cell in his pocket.

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh, No! Don't tell me not to worry about something! Is everything okay in Forks?" He shrugged as he leaned against the wall by the door to the guest room. My fingers griped against the quilt Renee made for me. His golden eyes were unreadable.

"Just a precaution. Alice thought she saw someone arriving in Forks tonight that resembled someone from Volterra, but wasn't sure. Whoever it was changed their mind just recently, so everything is fine…" He was trying to hide something from me. I was growing even more anxious.

"Edward…" I pressed, but was interrupted with the opening of the front door. We turned and saw Renee walking in with Phil, who looked exhausted. He had short black hair and a 5 o'clock shadow. He was wearing a baggy white shirt and a pair of old jeans. In his arms were his luggage bags and baseball gear. His eyes were covered by thick sunglasses. At first glance he looked no older than 27 or 28. Renee was holding a few bags of food. She hastened into the kitchen to drop them off.

"Would you like some help with that?" Edward offered. Phil tossed everything into a corner of the entryway and back backwards with a deep sigh.

"Nah, no need, but thanks," he said. As he pulled off the sunglasses to reveal baby blue eyes, he grinned at me. "Hey there, Bella! How are you doing? Your mom told me about your burn."

"I'm surviving. How about you? You look pretty dead."

"It's been a long few days. I'm happy to be home." Renee walked back in and slung an arm around Phil's back. "Nice to meet ya," Phil said as he looked over at Edward and held out a hand. Edward shook it politely. "Renee was ranting about your interest in baseball," he said. Edward smiled.

"It's true. My family and I make it a habit to play on occasion."

"Alright, alright. Sports talk can be later. It's time for some grub!" Renee declared. "I know it's not great, but we can go out to a restaurant tomorrow to make up for it." I got up from the couch and staggered to the kitchen to see burgers and fries on plates around the table. "I got you a veggie burger, Edward. I know Bella mentioned at one point that you weren't a huge meat fan." I blushed at that memory.

"Thanks for your consideration, Renee," Edward said. Phil dove into his burger like a starved animal, making me laugh. I tried my best to keep up a cheerful appearance, but my mind was restless. I needed to know what Edward was keeping from me. For Alice to _think_ she saw someone come into Forks…that didn't sound right. But I had to wait until we were alone again to yank the truth from him. When would that come?

After chowing down, Phil suggested we watch a recording of one of his recent games. He said that some children who were suffering from various cancers were at the game to play with his team. It was really endearing to see these sick children hit homeruns. Edward and I snuggled beside each other on one end of the couch (luckily that end was shrouded from the hazy sun) while Renee and Phil did the same on the opposite end. It was funny at one point around an hour and a half later, when I noticed Phil snoring against the shoulder of Renee. The rest of us laughed softly while Renee shook him awake.

"Honey, I think you should turn in early," she said. Phil snorted in protest, scratching his hair.

"Maybe the jetlag was worse than I thought, haha," he yawned. Renee pushed him off the couch with her.

"You two will be alright, won't you?" Renee grinned. I had a horrible image pop into my head of her playing nurse with her husband. I shook it off as Edward grabbed the remote and turned off the game on the television.

"No problem. I was thinking about showing Edward around some of my favorite spots in the area, anyway," I lied.

"Sounds great. You two be careful," Renee waved a finger playfully as she followed her husband into their bedroom.

"What kind of spots were you thinking of?" Edward asked at my side. I huffed, getting myself up.

"Anywhere away from here so we can talk," I motioned the two of us with my hand and I could see him frown. His eyes seemed distracted and forlorn.

"But the sun…"

"We can find someplace in the shade, I don't care. I've been freaking out inside since your call from Alice, and I want to know the whole story. Come on." I made my way into the guestroom to grab my crutches and urged Edward to follow me out of the apartment. The two of us went down the many stairs that led back down to the street. Edward offered to carry me, but my anxiety was making me stubborn. In the distance, I saw a small gazebo that looked out into the valley which was pretty deserted. _Perfect_, I thought and began to walk. Edward was silent as he followed me, and I had a bad feeling about what we would talk about.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked as I tossed the crutches on the cement floor of the gazebo and sat down.

"No, I'm not. I don't like being lied to."

"What do you mean by 'lied to'?" he asked, sitting by me. My eyes were focused on the lowering sun behind one of the mountains.

"You lied to me about what Alice saw. I could hear it in your voice. Don't you trust me enough by now to not keep secrets?"

"I…I'm sorry." Edward sighed. I kept my eyes away from him. "The truth is: Alice thought she saw a young girl coming into Forks. She assumed it as Jane. But as soon as the vision came, it disappeared. She thinks Jane changed her mind about coming. Her vision was too blurry to see if any others were with her."

_What made Jane change her mind?_ I wondered, gripping my hands in my lap; my nails were digging into my palms.

"I didn't want to give you the details and have you worried the rest of the week. Not when there wasn't any evidence pointing to imminent danger." I slowly turned my head towards him, feeling a warm breeze pass along the two of us. I saw the worry in his eyes through the sunglasses.

"Does Jacob know?"

"Alice mentioned quickly that one of them came to the house not long before her call, asking about the disturbance. But it wasn't Jacob." My head lowered as I fought back the urge to cry out in anger.

"What are we going to do, Edward?" I whispered. I felt his arm press against my back and pull me closer to him.

"I don't know, Bella. But I will keep you safe."

"_How romantic_."

The two of us froze and Edward grabbed onto me tightly as a pair of hooded figures appeared before us, slithering across the pillars of wood. I immediately knew the voice as Jane's. I was horrified. The other beside her was a boy, who looked similar to her in age. Their hoods stayed up as the sun began to set behind them, providing an ominous glow around their small bodies.

"Jane, what are you doing here?" Edward sneered. I saw her fangs appear from the darkness. She was smiling.

"My duty. That's all. Isn't that right, Alec?" My eyes darted towards the other vampire and he smiled as well. I squinted and noticed he had some loose strands of dark brown hair around his dark red eyes.

"That's why Alice couldn't see correctly. You confused her senses, didn't you?" Edward asked the boy.

"They really aren't much fun, are they, Sister?" his young voice chirped, making my skin crawl.

"We had difficulties tracking you down in your hometown. Which upset me quite a lot, I must say," Jane spoke. "But I was able to take out my frustrations easily enough. Your personal information was easy enough to discover. It was also helpful to find out that your _relative_ was travelling back here."

"Frustrations?" I murmured in concern, letting that word resonate above everything else she had said. My pocket began to vibrate, and I heard Edward hiss as I froze.

"You may want to answer that," Jane said innocently. Without looking away from her tantalizing gaze, I pulled out the cell and clicked the answer key.

"Bella? Are you there?" It was Charlie. I hesitated, afraid to speak. "Bella!"

"Uh, yeah, Dad. I'm here."

"Something happened…something pretty bad. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but…"

"What happened, Dad?"

My eyes widened as his next few words pierced through my heart. "Jessica is dead."

"W-what?"

"There was a terrible car accident by the Newton shop earlier today. We aren't sure exactly what happened, and Michael and Jessica were rushed to the hospital…but she didn't make it." I immediately remembered how excited Jessica was the last time I saw her in the hospital, saying how she was looking forward to some sun with Mike at the beach resort they were going to later in the break. How full of life she was when she pried me about my fight with Edward. And she was _gone_? My eyes refocused on Jane as the horrible truth revealed itself in her eyes. I imagined Jessica's blood-smeared face reflecting in them. Everything in my being seemed to plunge and my hand began to shake.

"M…Mike…?"

"He's in critical condition, but the doctors are 'cautiously optimistic' as they say. He lost a lot of blood and has a few broken bones…" Tears were burning along my sweaty skin and it became hard to see straight. "Are you alright? Is Edward there with you?" Charlie asked, sounding very concerned.

"Y…yeah…"

"Can I speak to him?"

"Uhm…." Edward took the phone without hesitation as I felt frozen in place, lost in Jane's endless eyes.

"Yes? I heard. We can make it back by then. Don't worry about it, I can cover the tickets. Thank you. I'll keep on close eye on her. Okay. Goodbye." The snapping shut of my phone caused me to gasp suddenly. "You're vile," Edward growled. Jane giggled like a schoolgirl at his reaction, and I struggled to not scream through my tears.

"You are the vile ones. This little 'affair' you are having will end now." Jane's grin didn't falter as she spoke.

"You are to come with us, Edward Cullen. Unless you want your _mate_ killed."

"What?" I whispered as Alec grinned next to his sister.

"I refuse." Edward continued to hold me tightly, and I feared that he if let go I would actually break.

"You shouldn't be so cocky. It is against Aro's wishes for me to harm either of you at this time. But don't test me," Jane snapped as her mouth dipped into a slight frown of disappointment. Her eyes burned into me and she smiled wickedly again. "How is your leg?" I shivered, trying to pull my legs closer to my body.

"If you don't come with us willingly, we _will_ take you by force," Alec stated. As the sky began to blacken, the two removed their hoods. A shallow gasp passed through my trembling lips. They were identical! Alec's lips were smaller and his eyes were a little bigger, but they looked exactly alike. Twins? Dread washed over me, as well as overwhelming silence.

"Can I at least see Bella back to Forks, first? I can't leave her like this," Edward said he took off his sunglasses. One of my hands grabbed onto his shirt.

"_Babysitting_ will not be tolerated. You are to come with us right now." Jane sounded authoritative for such a young-looking person. I felt dizzy.

"Alright." Edward stood up, and I clung onto him tightly.

"Don't…don't leave me…" I begged softly. He kissed my forehead before stepping away from my shaking form.

"You aren't going to harm her, are you?" I saw the darkness rise in his eyes as he stared down the twin vampires.

"Of course not," Jane smiled. "Aro is only interested in speaking with you. She is safe, for now."

"Let's go," Alec said sternly. Edward looked extremely pained. I could tell he was biting down on his lower lips hard and his hands were tight fists at his hips. His golden eyes were practically glowing with remorse. As he joined their sides, he gave me an apologetic gaze, penetrating my very heart.

Before I knew it, I was alone in the gazebo.

I held myself in shock, as tears rained down my face and tank top like a flood. In the span of only a few moments, I lost a best friend and a lover. I winced through the pain of pulling up my legs into the bench I sat on and buried my head into my knees. I'm not sure how long I was undisturbed, nor did I really care.

The roar of an engine seared through my thoughts, and I heard a voice calling out to me. I felt numb and unable to move, so when I saw Alice's devastated face as she pulled me out of my cocoon, I barely flinched. Her small limbs held me as I began to uncontrollably sob into her chest for what felt like hours.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't see…" her voice shook.

"He's gone…he's gone…" I whimpered into her cold flesh. _He's gone. Gone._

"I know. I saw what they planned to do. Alec was stupid enough to let his guard down enough for me to see _that_ much. I rushed here as fast as I could. Bella, I'm so sorry…"

"What are we going to do?" I cried out, lifting my head and staring into her eyes. "Jessica's _dead_ and they _took_ Edward. And I _can't do_ anything! Damnit! Why does this happen to me? Why, Alice? Why?" I choked up as all the pent up emotion from the past few weeks finally burst out of me like a dam. _Why am I so weak? _

"I don't know, Bella. But we will think of something. Believe me," Alice whispered, patting my back gently. I could barely feel it. All my nerves were numb; like I myself felt dead. Edward took me with him. Everything that was living inside me. Gone. Like any more words, Alice pulled me back into her comforting hold.

All I could do was sob.


	32. Broken

The rain was freezing as it pelted into me and the rest of the mourners as we surrounded the delicately-placed casket in Forks cemetery. In a fitting manner, there was a plaque on top of the black coffin that was bright pink and sparkled as glitter outlined the photograph of Jessica. It was one of her when she graduated high school. Ordained in the black cap and gown with a brilliant smile on her young face. She looked forward to her future…

Angela held my hand tightly while her other hand shielded me from the rainfall with her umbrella. Mike was sobbing like a baby beside the Stanleys, holding himself as best he could in his wheelchair. He was still in heavy recovery; he had broken his right leg and shattered his left ankle. His left ribs were broken and his right arm was torn up badly. He was told to stay in the hospital, but refused. I couldn't blame him. His hands were clutching a frame that held a picture of him and Jessica from one of our excursions at the La Push beach some years back. I remembered it being during the summer after our first year of college, and it was sunny that day. The six of us (Ben had visited during that week from Michigan) spent the entire day swimming and having a picnic along the shore. He had told me once that it was one of his favorite memories.

I was ravaged with guilt as words were spoken around the close circle. I didn't realize how much I cherished Jessica as a friend until she was gone. As shallow as she would act, she was very smart and driven. She was always there when I needed her to be. Now she was being lowered in the earth, long before her time. I couldn't tell the difference between my tears and the rain. When it came time for me to speak, I found it extremely difficult to come up with something conclusive to say. So, I started with a memory: "Jess had been one of my very best friends since elementary school. I remember being in art class and she bounced over to me with a twinkle in her eye. She asked me where I got my pretty headband, not shy or nervous at all. She was always forward like that. Outgoing…charismatic…she made me do things I hated, but in the end I loved the experiences. She helped me open up to people. Open up to myself…I'll remember her smile always and the love she had for all of us…" I began to choke up, and I heard Eric crying softly beside Angela. Charlie even fought back tears as he stood nearby, holding his hat tightly at his chest.

That was one of the hardest days I ever had. And what was worse was that Edward wasn't there. Alice and the other Cullens did made an appearance at the funeral services briefly. It was mainly to let me know there was no news. Alice couldn't see anything and was growing frustrated. The wolf pack was frequently visiting the Cullens the past few days, demanding as much information about the Volturi as possible. Sam was visibly angered by the murder of Jessica. But he kept his head cool enough to speak with Carlisle about what they could do. I'm not sure how many days passed after I returned home from Phoenix. I lost all sense of time, functioning like a machine to get through the days. After the funeral, Charlie was becoming very worried at my forlorn behavior. After not seeing Edward around for a time, he asked me what happened. I couldn't tell him the truth, so I came up with a story of us breaking up right before Jessica's funeral. That, coupled with the death of my best friend, gave him enough concern to watch my every move as much as he could. I tried my best to act normal with Angela and Eric, and visited Mike in the hospital a few times after the funeral.

The days blurred into weeks. I somehow managed to complete homework on time at school, but did poorly on exams. My grades were plummeting as I couldn't concentrate. My mind was haunted with convoluted images of Jane's eyes, Charlie's voice informing me of Jessica's death, and Edward's body disappearing into the night. I even tried calling Jacob multiple times, but he never answered. I never felt so alone in my life. I became isolated, locking myself up in my room when I wasn't in class. I barely ate, and I would hear Charlie complaining about my sudden weight loss. He would tell me how I lost all signs of life in my eyes. It was true.

The nightmares came back in full, horrid force. I would scream out in the middle of the night, begging for Jane to stop from killing Jessica. To take me instead. But it would always end the same: her chilling giggles as I watched Jessica's body thrust against the steering wheel, impaled by shards of glass and being shredded as the metal mangled itself through her fail body. Then, since that was never enough, I would watch as Jane grabbed Edward from my hold, dragging him behind her into the darkening sky. I was also haunted by what I thought they would be doing to him. Were they torturing him? Slowly ripping him apart? Starving him? Telling him lies about me being hurt or killed? And what about me? Would Jane sneak into my bedroom while I was asleep and kill me? Would the Volturi come back for me at all? Those images and more plagued me at night. It became so bad that Charlie had Carlisle prescribe me sleeping pills to take. They only made the nightmares more vivid.

Helplessness was the only emotion I felt. Jessica wouldn't have died if I got so close to Edward. I was responsible for whatever they were doing to him in Volterra. Jacob was going through his own pain and anguish because of me. And I had no idea if the Volturi were ever going to come back for me. I would never be whole again. I'd be forever empty. Void. A zombie by day; a ghost by night.

I sealed myself off from everyone; everything. I avoided everyone at school, going straight from classes to my bedroom. Their voices became distant whispers as I lost myself in the tragedy my mind created. Memories I experienced the last seven or so months replayed in my head over and over like a broken record. All the smiles, laughter, screams, blood, embraces, tears, promises, fights, desires, fears, and love…all of it melded together in a torturous movie that wouldn't end. And I didn't want it to.

Soon, I began to question if I was losing my sanity. If everything I knew was only illusion. As time passed, I began to forget what Edward smelled like. What his hands felt like. What his kiss tasted like. Was his beautiful face a dream I had? The entrancing music he played…was that my imagination? Did I create everything?

In the deep folds of my mind, fury began to grow. As I found myself staring out into the darkness from my bedroom window every night, I began to crave revenge. I wanted to do something. _Anything_. I wanted to snap Jane's little head off her shoulders and watch her body smolder into ashes from flames I created. I finally had enough.

I wanted to fight.

I remember being curled up in my small chair by my window. It was night time, and I was gazing out into the dark shadows like I had for many weeks, while clutching at the locket Edward had purchased for me so long ago. The only real proof he existed. It hung around my neck, as if the weight of it kept me on the ground. My head was perched on my knees, being comforted by the thick sweats I covered myself in, ignoring the warming temperatures. I imagined seeing Edward across the way, looking at me from the trunks of the trees with his wondrous golden eyes like he had so many times before. My weak lips formed into a small smile. _I wish you were real,_ I thought. His image began to fade, and I felt a tear run down my cheek. _I wish I could save you. _Then it hit me, as the last glimmers of his bronze hair left my sight and returned to the darkness. I knew a way. I knew exactly how I could save him. _Wait for me…_

"Bella?" A murmur traveled through my ears. My eyes widened and I leapt out of my chair, turning to my door.

_Edward?_ I became more alert than I had in goodness knows how long, and I ran to my door, picturing Edward standing at the door with his broad smile. When I opened the door, I froze in my place. Some tangled strands of my brown hair flung over my face as my eyes focused on the dark skin before me.

"Hello, Bella…" Jacob Black was staring at me with his big, brown eyes. The scent of wood and mud wafted my way, and my skin shivered. My lips parted and my mind went blank in disappointment. "Bells?" Strong hands grasped at my clothed shoulders as Jacob pulled me into a tight embrace. "Oh god, Bella. I'm so sorry for being such an ass. I can't believe I let you get this way…" Blinking was my only reaction to his apology. How long had it been since we last spoke? Weeks? Months? I didn't even remember. When he let me go, I mechanically walked back into my room and curled back up in my chair. Why couldn't it have been Edward? "Is this all you've been doing since the funeral? Charlie told me you were pretty bad, but this…this is outrageous…" I heard him comment. My eyes rested on my blankets as they cradled his sitting body.

"What are you doing here?" I finally asked, getting irritated. He disrupted me from my mission.

He sighed heavily before replying. "Look, I'm really sorry for what I said to you that day in the hospital. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I was just upset about what was said. I really care about you, Bella. I couldn't bring myself to approach you until now."

I stared blankly at my blankets, letting his words flow in and out of my head.

"Until…._now_?" My voice shook. "You waited…until now? You left me alone, Jake. You_ left_ me alone when you _knew_ the truth. _Knew_ the truth about Jess and Edward. Of all the people…you were the one I needed the most. And you weren't there. And you say you care about me?" My eyes tilted upwards to look at Jacob. "You are all that I had left. You left me to rot. Then you waltz in here and expect me to forgive you just like that? To have forgotten about everything that happened and leap into your arms? You _bastard_." A flag rose in the back of my head.

_You're being too hard on him. Don't let your anger get the best of you,_ it told me. Jacob's jaw tensed. My eyes widened. "That's exactly what this is about, isn't it? You thought I would be over him!" I growled. He looked at me with a stern expression, but his eyes couldn't hide the truth. They never could. And my anger grew. I stood up, squeezing the bottom of my hoodie tightly.

"Bella…I dunno, maybe I did feel that way. Maybe I hoped that with him gone, you'd come to your senses. Especially with your friend being killed like that…" His nonchalant words pierced through me like a sharp knife. Careless.

"How…how dare you say that…" I whispered. "How _dare_ you!" I screamed out and lunged at Jacob with intent to hit him. But he grabbed hold of me before I could, and held me in a tight hug. "You son of a bitch!" I cried out as tears ran down my face. I wriggled within his hold, but he was too strong for me. My head hid itself within the curve where his neck and shoulder met. "You son of a bitch…" I whimpered into his hot skin. He was silent as he kept me still.

"I won't let go until you calm yourself," he said softly. Some moments passed before my breathing slowed down and my urge to punch faded. When my body finally relaxed, he pulled me away from him, and we stared at each other. His hands slowly let go of my arms. "Bella…" Jacob whispered. His hair had fallen over his dark eyes during the struggle, and it made him look older. One of his hands reached up towards my face and wiped away some of my tears. I shuddered from his touch. Since when was he so hot? His fingers felt like fire. While my mind wrapped around that, I failed to recognize how close he was to me.

It wasn't until his warm lips collided with mine that I found out.

Everything inside me seemed to explode and I tried to push him away. His lips didn't belong there. They were poison! When he finally broke the kiss, I stared at him in disbelief. Without thinking, my right hand rose upwards and crashed into his cheek as hard as it could.

A shattering scream came from me as my fingers cracked from the contact. I pulled myself away from my bed, holding my crushed hand against my chest and crying out in pain.

"Bella!" Jacob explained as he got up, rubbing his cheek. There wasn't a bruise. Nothing at all. Did he even feel it?

"Bells!" Charlie called out, opening my bedroom door. His frazzled face became alert the second he saw me holding my broken hand. "What happened?"

"I kissed Bella," Jacob replied. Charlie looked at him in shock. "And she broke her hand…punching my face."

"What?" He replied, stunned. But my cries stopped him from going any further. "Oh wow, that looks bad," he said, looking over at my contorted hand. "We should get you to a hospital."

"No. Just…just take me to Carlisle. He can fix it," I whimpered. This was ironically working into my plan nicely.

"But it's so late…" Charlie began to protest.

"No hospitals. He's closer." I sniffled.

"Okay, okay. Come on," Charlie said, leading me out of my bedroom.

"Let me take her," Jacob insisted. I turned and glared at him hard. "It's my fault this happened. The least I can do is take her to get help." I bit my lip.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked, looking back to me.

"Sure, fine. Whatever. Let's just go!" I groaned. Charlie let go of me. "Call Carlisle for me, Dad. Let him know we're on our way," I said, rushing out of my bedroom before Jacob could touch me. I tossed him my truck keys and got inside.

We were both silent the entire drive to the Cullen house. I was in too much pain and he was either too ashamed or angry to say anything. I personally hoped he felt horrible. Carlisle was waiting at the door for me, holding bandaging in his hands. Jacob held his breath as he walked inside behind me, eyeing his surroundings on high alert. Everyone was sitting in the living room, watching me with surprise. I couldn't remember the last time I saw any of them.

"Goodness, you certainly did a number, didn't you?" Carlisle said as he carefully attended to my injury.

"Is it that bad?" I asked. Jacob was silent.

"I think you fractured more than you broke. You should keep it bandaged for now. I can prepare a cast for you when I go to work tomorrow."

"Is this going to take long? I don't think I should be sticking around," Jacob grumbled. I glanced and saw the other Cullens staring him down.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle replied.

"Just go wait out in damn the truck if you're so worried," I spat. Jacob motioned his hands as if to say something back, but stopped himself. Instead, he slammed his hands into his jean pockets and left.

"Good try with the right hook, Bella," I heard Emmett cheer. A small smile appeared on my face, but quickly disappeared from the pain due to Carlisle's handling.

"Charlie told me what happened. How have you been, Bella? He's extremely worried, and frankly, so are we." Carlisle's tone was gentle.

"You look so thin," Esme said, and I turned to see her frown. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Any news on Edward?" I asked emotionless. Carlisle sighed as he finished the bandaging.

"No. I'm getting very worried at this point. It's been over a month, and if Aro was only talking to him as you told us before, he would have been let go by now."

"Do you think he's dead?" I asked, cracking a little.

"No, I don't think that."

"I wish that despicable Alec wouldn't keep his guard up so strongly. It's been driving me insane!" Alice growled. Jasper's arm that hung behind her grabbed lowered and his hand squeezed the top of her shoulder.

"We need to get over there and bust some skulls!" Emmett punched the arm of the chair he was in. "I'm sick of sitting and waiting."

"I actually wanted to talk to you all about that," I said. Carlisle finished wrapping up my hand and returned his other supplied while I walked into the living room. When he came back, I began, "The last…I don't know…almost 2 months? Anyway, they've been eating away at me. I've been trying to figure out a way to save Edward and get back at the Volturi for what they've done."

"Revenge won't solve anything, Bella," Carlisle replied. I noticed that Alice seemed strangely calm.

"It'd help though!" Emmett snarled. I could relate to the hunger in his voice.

"I know it won't, but I'm sick of being so weak. Edward…whatever is happening to him…is because of me. I should be helping him. I should be doing something." My unbroken hand clutched at my locket as I spoke. "So, putting my failed attempt at punching a werewolf aside, I wanted to come here and ask…no…._demand_ a favor from you."

"What is it?" Esme asked, raising an eyebrow. Alice smiled.

"Turn me into a vampire." My eyes were unwavering as I saw them all gasp. Outside of Alice, who obviously knew of my decision already.

But then, an explosive sound broke our conversation as glass spewed into the living room.

I covered my head and screamed from the sudden disruption. A roar that was as powerful as a pride of lions dominated my surroundings. Someone grabbed a hold of me and pulled me backwards. When I was able to look again, I saw a monstrous-sized animal standing in the middle of the now-decimated Cullen living room. It had to be the size of my bedroom! It seemed like it had an infinite amount of dark-brown fur. Its teeth were dripping with saliva. The Cullens all began to hiss and take on defensive positions around it while the creature's head moved from side to side, keeping an eye on all of them around me. A gigantic tail swung in the back, hitting the couch and causing everything in its path to get thrown in all different directions. The glass landed everywhere, in large and minuscule chunks, and I felt a gush of warm air make its way into the house.

The hairs on my skin were on edge under my sweats as my eyes focused on the face of the giant beast, hearing its massive panting and growls as it looked at all of us, almost like it was about to pounce. Its paws made the floors shake as they moved about. It turned to look at me and Jasper (it was he who grabbed a hold of me) and snarled. But then I saw its creamy brown eyes, and my mouth fell agape.

"Jake?"


	33. The Boundaries are Set

"Stay back, Bella!" Alice cried out from across the room. The giant wolf snorted at her voice and lowered its head.

"What are you doing?" I asked it.

"You stupid mongrel!" Rosalie growled. Jacob returned her growl with one of his own. I could see Rosalie's blond hair swing in the distance as she leapt into the air to strike at him.

"Rosalie, don't!" I cried out. Jacob howled as Rosalie dug into the side of his massive body. The noise made everything in my body shake and I tried to pull myself away from Jasper. "Jake!"

Jacob thrashed himself about, throwing Rosalie off of him. Her body flew in the air, crashing into the entertainment center. Emmett hissed loudly as her body slunk to the floor. He ran towards Jacob in a blur. Jacob lifted his head and swatted at Emmett like a baseball bat to a ball. I watched as Emmett missed the attack, formed a giant fist with his two hands, and beat down Jacob at the top of his head. "Stop this!" I cried. Jacob's front half of his body dropped onto the floor, making everything shake around us. He shook his head to regain composure. I saw Emmett smiling hungrily. "Emmett, please!" I begged. Rosalie slowly stood up, wobbling slightly as she balanced herself. I could see some small cuts along her arms and head, but they were already beginning to heal.

"More are coming…" Alice warned. I could hear heavy footsteps coming towards the house, and howls were carried through the wind. Jacob's eyes rested on me once again, and I frowned as the sadness in them enveloped me. With that, they narrowed and Jacob stood back up, thrusting one of his paws at Emmett; claws bared. Emmett sprinted around Jacob as he threw out his paw, upper cutting Jacob in his stomach from behind. Jacob fell to his side, howling in pain.

"Jake!" I cried out. A loud growl from outside changed my attention and I saw a black wolf the size of Jacob running towards us. It leapt into the living room, grabbing Emmett's legs into its mouth and threw him across the room. Emmett wallowed in anger as his strong body collided with a bookshelf and fell to the floor. Books and wood crumbled on top of him. Everything became slow motion, and I thought I was dreaming. Maybe hallucinating again. No one was listening to me! "STOP THIS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while three other wolves snarled from just outside the gigantic hole.

They looked over at me, snarling and sniffling while Jacob got back to his feet. I stared at him and frowned, seeing the pain in his massive eyes. "All of you: stop it!" I said again as the black wolf approach the fallen Emmett. He was hissing wildly at the animal. Rosalie blurred to his side and helped him to his feet. I shook against Jasper's hold violently, and he finally let me go. I'm not sure what took me over in that moment, but I felt incredibly brave among these giant beasts. The black wolf turned to me, and his bared teeth were covered back up and its breathing slowed. I had a feeling that this wolf was Sam. Its eyes were as authoritative as his. All eyes were on me. "Tearing up each other isn't solving anything. Honestly, this is getting ridiculous." I rolled up my hoodie sleeves and rubbed at my temples.

"But Bella, he was the one who-" Emmett said, pointing to Jacob. Rosalie's eyes burned into him.

"No. This isn't a game. Don't you get that?" I asked, turning to Jacob. "This isn't about wolf vs. vampire anymore. And I know you all want it to turn into that. But this…everything…is so much bigger and more important right now." I looked into Jacob's eyes and felt as though I could almost hear his thoughts. I imagined him saying,

_You only want to go and save HIM._

"It's so much bigger than just saving Edward, Jake, and you know that!" I retaliated. "My _own_ life is in danger. And so are yours. So are everyone's in this town." His eyes softened. "Jessica's death is proof of that." The black wolf snorted in agreement. "I understand why you, well, obviously you heard my idea of what to do." I sensed rage building back in his eyes, as well as the other wolves growling lowly. But I stayed cool. "You have to understand that this is _my_ decision. And it's not crossing any line of your treaty if I am willing." Another growl from Jacob. "I feel that in the end, this is the best path for me to take."

"Bella…" Carlisle called to me. "Are you sure about this?" There was an awkward pause as I nodded to him. Rosalie hissed. She didn't like my idea, either, apparently.

There was an odd howl from the black wolf. I turned back to see it begin to shrink, as all the fur fell away to reveal a very nude Sam. I immediately covered my eyes, blushing from the sight.

"Don't worry, I have pants," he said. The awkwardness of the scene didn't seem to fit what was really happening. I peeked through my fingers and saw that the other three wolves outside followed suit, morphing back into Embry, Paul, and Seth. Luckily for me it was dark out there so nothing presented itself to me. "I brought extra for you," Sam said, and I saw him toss some cargo shorts near where Jacob sat. He was the last to change back, and I closed my eyes until he said he was appropriate. The fact that these young men could change into such dangerous and violent beings still scared me. This was the first time I ever saw a transformation, and it made me briefly wonder how painful it was to experience it.

"I apologize for Jacob's behavior, Bella," Sam said. "All I heard from him was that the Cullens were going to kill you." I shot Jacob a glare and I saw him bite his lip; his own eyes glaring at me through matted tresses of black hair.

"What do you mean 'heard'?"

"We can communicate telepathically when we are wolves," Sam stated. I was surprised by this. Jacob never told me that. "We share each other's thoughts." I mulled that around in my head for a few minutes. Did that mean Sam and the others knew about Jacob's feelings towards me? Did they have to hear and listen to his pain? Then I realized, maybe that was the reason why Jacob didn't want me knowing...

"Bella, how can you come up with this sort of a plan?" Jacob yelled at me, making me sound like a criminal. Sam turned his head and shot Jacob an angry glare, and Jacob silenced himself.

"Bella, though I understand where you are coming from, I can't accept this plan of yours."

"It's not your decision, Sam," I said. "It doesn't have anything to do with you."

"But the ramifications do. How it will affect your father, the rest of the town, the reservation…that all becomes my business. The tribe protects all in this area. And that treaty covers all of that, including you. So regardless of your personal choice, it still breaks the treaty." My face fell. I took a step forward and threw my hand out in front of me in protest.

"You can't mean that! That isn't fair!"

"Don't go rushing off to become one of _them_, Bella!" Jacob growled.

"Jacob, stay quiet," Sam instructed in a stern tone. Jacob stood up straight and took a shallow breath.

"I can't, Sam! I just found the strength to even see her again, and I'm not letting her go to become an enemy!"

"An enemy?" I gasped. What did that mean?

"If you become one of _them_, we can no longer be friends, Bella." Jacob's words weighed my heart down into my stomach. "I don't want that. Do you?" His eyes were filled with sadness.

_We would become enemies…?_

"No…of course not…" I replied through a sense of confusion.

"Then don't go against the treaty just for the sake of that soulless monster!"

"Hey!" Emmett groaned. Alice hissed.

"Please…" Carlisle motioned with his arms for the others to stay in place and calm down.

"If the treaty is broken, we will have to take action. If you become a cold one, you will become an enemy to us, and we will fight against you and the rest of the Cullens." Sam was cool as he spoke. The others were visibly more heated; fidgeting their hands along their sides behind him.

Sam's chilling words resonated with me as Carlisle approached cautiously.

"Bella, as helpful as your idea may be, I know Edward would be terribly upset if he found out you changed. I couldn't do that to him." My heart thumped as I remembered when we spoke that first night in Phoenix…

"_Stealing your humanity is something I cannot bring myself to do, Bella."_

My eyes began to water. I knew Carlisle was right. What little rational thought was left in me agreed with him.

"Fine." My lips pressed against each other tightly after my response. Sam sighed in relief, but I could still feel Jacob's eyes on me, even after my sight wondered off into the night sky outside.

"Well, now that that's settled…" Carlisle also sounded relieved. "Would you mind helping me block up this wall until I can get it fixed?"

"Of course. Jacob," Sam peered over at Jacob with a scowl. Jacob's face fell, and he mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't catch. The other three were just as uninterested, but didn't speak a word about it as they followed Carlisle into the garage to grab wood, plastic, and other supplies. Alice and Esme began to move the couch and I walked over to help them, while Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie (who was thoroughly pissed) cleaned up the broken glass and books.

"Would you like something to eat when this is all done?" Esme asked. I missed her mothering.

"Ah, no. I feel I've caused you to do enough tonight." I frowned. As I reached to help them, Esme quickly flipped it upwards and Alice pushed it back to where it needed to be. I had almost forgotten that they were so strong!

"Oh please, Bella. You look as though you've lost at least 20 pounds! You need to eat!" Esme persisted. I wanted to laugh at how ridiculous this was: a vampire insisting on cooking a human food while she, other vampires, and werewolves fixed up the devastated living room of their house. The sound of fresh food _did_ sound good. For the first time in weeks, actually. I shrugged in defeat. Esme beamed with excitement as she rushed off into the kitchen. I sat on the couch alongside Alice and watched the others work on patching up the wall.

"Would you like to stay the night, Bella?" Alice asked me softly. "I can give you some clean clothes and your bed is ready for you." My gaze was focused on the destroyed television set and equipment in front of us. Her hand touched my shoulder and I looked into her sweet, golden eyes. It _was_ very late. And Charlie wouldn't question me staying overnight because of my hand. Growing wearier by the moment, I caved in and said okay. Esme fixed me some sandwiches and a salad. Everything tasted good. When was I last able to taste food and care?

Once the others finished with the wall, Sam told the others to head to the reservation first. He asked to speak with me and Jacob alone. I told the Cullens to give me a few minutes outside with them and followed the two out the front door. I could tell Jacob was on edge and my body fed off of it; becoming tense in response.

"What is it, Sam?" I asked. The dim porch lighting made him look almost unreal. Jacob pulled his hair out of his face. Both of them were glistening with sweat from the work.

"I wanted to let you know that I can understand the determination of someone like you." My eyes narrowed.

"What does _that _mean?" I crossed my arms.

"It means that if I had a loved one in grave danger, I would do _whatever_ I could to help them. But know this. If you should become a cold one in order to save him or anyone else, we will come after you, and whoever created you." His voice was daunting and lower than I had ever heard before. It must've been his inner pack-leader. "So I advise you now to think of alternative paths to take." Before I could respond, he began to walk away into the night, leaving Jacob and I alone.

"Sorry about the whole trying to punch your face…" I whispered. He kicked the ground gently with his bare feet.

"Sorry about destroying part of the house…and your hand…" His eyes looked into mine as he spoke. "I won't say I'm sorry about kissing you, though."

"Jake…"

"I have to get this out, before it's too late. Bella, I love you," Jacob's voice was urgent. I could sense it in his tone. He was talking as if this would be the last time he would see me. I could only look back at him in silence. I knew he was in love with me. But I had hoped since the fall that he would let it go. His dark skin was like leather under the light. "And I know that somewhere deep down, you love me too."

"I do, but not in that way, Jake."

"You could do so much better than _him_. I can protect you, grow old with you, have a family with you."

"Whatever you say won't change my mind, so please stop it. You're only hurting yourself." I kept stern, but I did feel bad. His chest was moving fast and his breathing hastened. "I'm sorry, Jake. But I love Edward. And no matter what happens, I think I always will."

"I really hope for both our sakes you don't decide to change yourself. I really don't want to have to kill you." I heard Jacob's hurtful words surge through the air as he abruptly turned and followed Sam's trail into the darkness. I stood on the porch in shock. I didn't expect him to say something like that.

_Jake…_

"Bella? You okay?" Alice's charming voice whispered behind me and I turned to see her holding a pair of black, silk pajamas and some medication with a smile on her face. "I drew you a bath upstairs. I figured you would like one before bed. Carlisle said to take these pills before you sleep. They will help with the pain."

"Oh, thanks," I replied, taking the smooth clothing and bottle from her dainty hands.

"We'll keep quiet so you can sleep as best you can. Carlisle called Charlie and told him you were staying. Everything's set!" I walked back inside and saw Rosalie's angry gaze my way. "Hurry before the tub overfills!" I forced a small smile at Alice and made my way upstairs. I heard talking below, and I wondered what they were going to do while I slept. As I approached the room I usually slept in, I couldn't help but stop in front of Edward's door. It was ajar, and I could see his music collection through the crack. Shaking my head, I forced myself into the guest room and tossed the items Alice gave me on the bed before getting into the bathroom.

The hot water did feel nice. I spent my time scrubbing my hair as best as I could with one hand. The scarring from the skin grafting wasn't too bad. It was obvious of course, but my leg felt back to normal. I almost felt alive again when I got out of the bathtub. Alice's clothes fit me almost perfectly, and were comforting and soft. I had been in sweats for so long; I oddly missed the feel of silk. My hand picked up the bottle of pills and I glanced out my door towards Edward's room. Twisting the top off, I tossing a couple of the purple pills into my mouth and swallowed.

With a deep breath, I made my way towards his room, slowly pushing the door open. His bed was still there. In immaculate condition as always. As I made my way towards his bed (he told me once that he liked having it in here to lounge on, so he kept it), I could smell his sweet scent. My heart fluttered and I fell into the fluffy comforter. The sheets were coated in his sweet fragrance of cinnamon. A small bear caught my sight and I grabbed it. I buried myself under the thick sheets, trying to soak myself in the memories of us cuddling in them so long ago. Then, memory of my first time in that room flooded my mind.

"_You think I'm not human?"_

"_I'm not quite sure. I've been thinking about that for weeks."_

"_What do you think I am, then?"_

I smiled, feeling the effects of the pills. Where did my silly list go to, anyway? It didn't matter. None of my theories came close to what Edward Cullen really was. He was my second half. And I was going to find him. Save him. Somehow.

"_Do you want me to sing to you? I can try to keep the bad dreams away." _His distant voice from memory floated around me as I let myself sleep for the first time in days.

"Sweet dreams, Edward…" I muttered, squeezing the bear tightly at my chest.


	34. Carlisle Cullen

"I knew you'd be in here," I heard Alice's voice whisper. My eyes fought to open and I yawned, seeing her slender body standing in the doorway. Blushing, I immediately sat up and dropped the bear that I clung to in my sleep. She had a smile on her face that was absolutely captivating.

"Good morning…uh…haha," I pulled back some of my hair and half-grinned in embarrassment.

"Esme made you some food, so come down when you're dressed. I left out some clothes for you on your bed."

"Oh, thanks," I mumbled, getting out of Edward's warm, comfortable bed with regret.

"Please hurry. We have to talk."

"Okay…" I said as she turned away from me, walking into the hallway. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a chic grey droopy shirt that made her look like a runway model as she left me. I peered into my room and saw a pair of blue jeans and a simple blue tank top. When I put the clothing on, I saw my reflection in the vanity mirror and gasped. I really had lost a lot of weight! The tight clothing accentuated my flatter stomach and thinning arms. But I didn't have time to inspect myself. After pulling my hair into a ponytail, I hustled downstairs and saw that everyone was sitting at the dining table with sullen faces. "Did something happen?" I asked with worry. Esme walked in with some toast and eggs, placing it on the table for me.

"We were talking last night," Carlisle said as I sat down between Alice and Emmett. "And we have devised a plan to get Edward." My eyes instantly lit up.

"Really? Great! What is it?" Carlisle's hands were tightly clasped on the table, and he seemed nervous about something.

"It involves you, but I don't know if you'll seriously take into considerations the risk…"

"I'll do anything. You know that! Anything to help him!"

"That's what I'm worried about," Carlisle replied. He sighed before continuing, "It seems that you are the only one of us that the Volturi cannot sense. Keep track of. They wouldn't even know if you were to walk right into them, until you're facing them." My lips began to part and my eyes grew large. "So the only reliable thing to do is to sneak you into their castle. We can somehow distract them long enough for you to find Edward and get him out."

"So you are confident he is still alive?"

"Yes. I feel that if he wasn't, Aro, or another of the elders, would have returned by now. They did show interest in Alice, as well as Jasper for possible recruits. After thinking about it for a long time, I fear that they have been keeping him locked up, probably in hopes of somehow convincing him to join them."

I imagined Edward locked up in a cell. Perhaps in a room similar to one of my earlier nightmares; surrounded by mold-covered cobblestone and darkness with no one to speak to or anything, for that matter. My hands clenched around the silverware I was using to eat with.

"Bella, you have to understand that this plan carries risks," Esme added. I looked into her round golden eyes.

"Because Alice can't see what they are doing, we cannot guarantee your safety once you are inside. All I can do is prepare you with mappings of the castle."

"I don't care about the risks. I just want to get Edward as far away from Volterra as possible," I said sternly. If this was the only way I could get to him as a human, I was willing to risk my life.

"Jasper and I will be coming with you. We will distract the Volturi with our abilities and bait them until you can get Edward. While I'm there, I will be able to follow what you are doing. So when you find him, I'll be able to see it." Alice sounded confident for the first time in a long time. They were putting themselves in danger, too. I frowned.

"I wish that stupid treaty wasn't holding me back from becoming one of you. Then you wouldn't have to risk yourselves."

Rosalie scoffed beside Emmett. She seemed agitated.

"We have to time this so that your disappearance won't seem suspicious. When are your college final exams?" Carlisle was practical, as always. I thought a moment, forgetting I was still in school. It was late April, wasn't it? I barely paid attention in my classes lately to care.

"In two weeks," Alice replied. "We can go after that."

"You don't honestly expect me to study for finals right now when we could be going to Italy?" I grumbled.

"If you suddenly go off, Charlie will be suspicious, as well as the wolves. We can't make this harder than it already will be. That gives me enough time to give you all the information you will need to get in and out of the castle as fast as possible." Carlisle twitched his fingers a bit.

"We can tutor you for the finals, Bella. You won't have to worry!" Alice smiled at me warmly. I shrugged.

"You need to try and act like you're feeling better, Bella," Carlisle told me. "That way, we can use the excuse of taking you on a vacation as a celebration of getting through exams without a problem."

_Wow, they really have been planning this out…_I thought. Trying to be cheerful all of a sudden didn't seem appealing to me. It was going to be hard. But knowing that I had a goal to accomplish made me think that it was possible.

"Alright," I said, finishing my meal.

"Then it's settled. I'll be going into work soon, so why don't you join me beforehand so I can properly measure your hand for a cast and give you some information on the castle?" Carlisle stood from his seat. I followed him into his study and looked at all the books that covered the walls inside the burgundy-tinted room. There was a large leather chair in front of a wooden desk, which was almost invisible due to the massive piles of books and notes. Carlisle walked over to one of the piles and pulled out some plain paper. I stayed by the door, admiring the dark green and blue carpeting at my feet. "Come over here, please," Carlisle called to me. I walked over and he looked at my arm delicately, scribbling down numbers on the paper. "Good. I'll get a cast made for you. I can bring it over to your house this evening and put it on you. I know you have no desire to visit a hospital any time soon."

"Thanks, Carlisle," I said. He walked over to his chair and sat down, pulling out more paper. He began to scribble some schematics on it, in elaborate detail. I watched on in shock as he labeled different passageways, doors, tunnels…the works. "How do you remember all this? Hasn't it been a really long time since you were last there?"

"Around 300 years to be exact," Carlisle replied. My mouth fell open. "Give or take a decade."

"How…how is that possible?"

"Some things you never forget," Carlisle said with some sourness in his voice. "No matter how much you wish you could."

"Carlisle, how did you change?" I asked out loud. He stopped drawing for a moment and looked up at me. A few strands of his golden-blonde hair fell over his forehead and he sighed.

"I suppose you should know. But I will warn you, my story isn't a happy one. I wasn't like the others; being saved from death. This life was thrust upon me."

I kept silent as he leaned back in his chair and proceeded to tell me his story.

"My father was a religiously strict pastor. At the time of my upbringing, stories like the Salem Witch trials were actively happening. Any person that seemed different was deemed evil and needed to be hunted down. My father headed many raids, and once I became old enough, he gave that position to me. I wasn't as enthusiastic as he about it. I went along with it mostly out of fear of my father. He seemed bloodthirsty, constantly on the search for a new witch or vampire to kill. It went so far as a time where I absentmindedly told him of a new herbal remedy that a female acquaintance of mine told me about. Enraged, he labeled her a witch and the next day, I watched her burn at the stake. He then had the rest of her family killed off, with the premise that they were demons. I was fearful that he may do something to me if I went against him.

"It all changed when I discovered a real coven of vampires in my village. They hid in the sewers under an abandoned pub and I caught one of them feeding late one night. I informed my father about it and staged a trap for the coven. When I arrived with a small group, they fought us until I was the last one alive. I was bitten by the remaining vampire before he ran off. Knowing how my father would react if he arrived and saw me like I was, I ran to the nearest pile of garbage and hid myself through the pain I was experiencing. The last thing I remember of my human life is seeing his face as he passed by me and inspected the dead. How emotionless it was. Like he didn't care if I lived or died. He was more upset that I didn't rid him of the coven.

"Three days later, I felt rejuvenated. I left the village as quickly as possible under the shield of darkness, surprised at my newfound speed and endurance. I was so disgusted with myself that I tried every method I could think of to commit suicide. I tried jumping off of things, drowning myself, burning myself, everything that my father had taught me that should kill me. But nothing worked. As the urge to feed became almost unbearable as a newborn, I found myself struggling to get away from other people. Finally, I gave up and accepted death as I felt weak from starvation. I found a small wooded area and kept myself among the trees, begging to die. Instead, a doe appeared before me. I could smell its blood, and without any thought, my body attacked it and I fed. The strength it gave me made me realize that I wouldn't have to kill humans.

"After that, I decided to travel. Learn about the world around me. Learn about humans as well as other vampires. I became fascinated with the sciences, especially medical practices. I made my way through France, Spain, and finally Italy. It was there that I met Aro while studying to be a doctor. I figured that being a doctor would help me become used to human blood, and thus desensitize me from it. He was very interested in knowledge I had accumulated on my travels, and he intrigued me because he was so much more civilized than other vampires I had come across before then. He invited me to Volterra, and I accepted without haste. I met the other members of the coven and soon learned of how powerful the Volturi were. I saw the fear they struck in the people of the city, and how they carelessly fed off of anyone they chose. I had told Aro about my choice in food, and he, although disagreeable about it, found it more interesting.

"I spent around a century with them, learning their history and furthering my knowledge of the world of vampires. I was there when Aro recruited Jane and her twin brother Alec, before they could be killed off from their nearby village for being mystical. The others constantly barraged me with insults and questions as to why I wanted to pursue a human career and feed on animal blood. But Aro respected me, and we were close for a time. After so many decades of death, I grew weary of staying with them. I asked Aro if I could leave, and he let me go willingly, which is rare for him to do. I travelled to America after that, and worked in a hospital in Chicago for a few years. That was when I met Edward's mother, who was dying of the Spanish Influenza. She begged for me to save her son. I wonder to this day if she knew of what I really was. I obliged, of course. Edward was the first human I had fed off of since I turned, and was the first one I changed. From that day on, I pledged that I would only change those who needed it."

I had no idea how to respond to such a sad story. Carlisle had seen the world change around him. He knew more about the Volturi than anyone, and had been surrounded by so much death. I was impressed with how passionate he was for human life, even with all the hell he had been exposed to. He was born to be a doctor. Carlisle rolled up the maps and handed them to me while his pager went off.

"Time for you to run?" I predicted. Carlisle nodded.

"Take care of yourself, Bella. As hard as it is right now, you will need all your strength for what's to come." Carlisle's words sunk into my head as he left me in his study. I gazed down at the maps and sighed.


	35. A Tragic Tale of the Blushing Bride

**Author's Note:** Hello again! Hope you're all enjoying the backstories I have been providing. I know a decent amount of these have been expressed in the books/films, but I wanted to embellish on them and add some further explanation. Thanks for the lovely reviews!

* * *

The next week proved to be very difficult for me. Though somehow, I did exactly what Carlisle said. I forced myself to go to school and pay attention in class. With the others' help, I was able to complete homework and raise my grades above failing. My teachers were pretty lenient considering what happened, which helped. I cleaned myself up and ate with Charlie, and even resumed simple cooking duties. I called Renee. I even saw a movie with Angela, Mike, and Eric after classes one night. Everyone called me strong and brave, but I didn't really feel like it. Every time I forced a smile, I told myself it was only getting me that much closer to Edward.

I told everyone why I had a broken hand when Angela asked me about it at lunch that first Monday. They thought it was funny, especially Eric. Angela was more understanding. Mike called Jacob an asshole. He seemed to be much more on my side after Jessica's death. Since her death, Mike acted worse than me, but he seemed to feed off of my "recovery" and became much more like his normal self. His sympathy warmed my heart. It also crushed me deep inside.

Of course, they all thought Edward and I broke up.

That weekend, Carlisle came by the house to check up on my hand. After making sure it was healing properly, he chatted with Charlie while I cooked some spaghetti. He mentioned the trip to Italy, and I found myself wincing at his words. Charlie asked why the Cullen family was being so nice to me since Edward and I broke up, and Carlisle said something about be being like an addition to the family regardless. Alice regarded me as a sister and desperately wanted me to come to Italy with them. Charlie expectantly asked about Edward out of curiosity. Carlisle gave some lies about how he's been very busy with orchestra and studies. At one point Charlie asked me if it was okay for me to travel, knowing Edward would be with us. I told him I was over it and would rather be friends than nothing at all, with an added thought that the trip away from home may be a good idea. Carlisle backed me up, advising that the different surroundings would be good for me to clear my head. So with little to protest, Charlie said he had no problem with it as long as I was careful.

So everything was set. The day after my last final, Alice, Jasper, and I were going to board a plane and fly across the world. With their magical skills and finances, they got me an up-to-date passport and Alice provided me with luggage for the trip. I spent the rest of my free time up until finals studying with Alice. She told me that she had been through high school and college dozens of times, so everything was a piece of cake to her. I appreciated the help. Without her, I definitely faced failure.

I didn't hear from Jacob again. I grew irritated with his lack of facing the truth about us, but I let him deal with it on his own (rather, let the others in the pack deal with it for me). I kept my attention on the tasks at hand. If I survived Volterra, I would approach Jacob and have a serious talk with him. While I was studying with Alice the Sunday before finals, I caught myself laughing at an image of Edward's face when I'd tell him what I did to get my broken hand. He would probably smirk, cock an eyebrow and bare his perfect teeth as he laughed. He'd make a snarky remark about how I at least tried, and then would take my hand and kiss it gently.

_Edward…_

"What's so funny?" Alice asked me, looking up from her calculus textbook.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about stuff," I said with a cough. I glared back down at my chemistry notes and shrugged. I didn't look forward to that final exam at all. I only had four exams this semester, which made it somewhat easier. One of my professors sympathized enough to let me write a paper instead, which I pumped out with ease. "I'm going to get something to drink. I'll be right back," I said as I got up from my crossed-legged position on her bed and made my way downstairs. The rest of the house seemed empty. Well, it was, really. Esme, Jasper, and Emmett were hunting, and Carlisle was at work. When I walked into the kitchen, I noticed Rosalie was standing by the doors that led out into the backyard. She was staring out into the night. I immediately tensed up; trying not to disturb her while I passed her gorgeous frame. As I opened the fridge to get a bottle of water, I heard her scoff in my direction.

"Something the matter?" I asked, sensing that the noise was because of me. Her face was still hidden, and I took mental note of how flawless her long locks of blonde hair were as they sat against her simple blue dress.

"Tch. You wouldn't understand," she responded arrogantly. "You're too naive."

That was it. The tone in her voice set me off. I placed the bottle on the counter and walked towards her.

"Okay, that's enough. I'm sick of this bullshit between you and me. Why do you hate me so much, Rosalie? I haven't done a damn thing to you, ever." My voice shook some, but I ignored the fear that I had.

"I don't hate you," Rosalie replied, throwing me off. She was silent for a minute. I noticed her shoulders lower and the muscles in her naked back tense. "I'm envious."

_Wait…you're envious…of ME?_ I held my breath. Did she really just confess to me that she was jealous of me? Why?

"What?" I couldn't find any other words. Rosalie sighed coolly.

"I'm envious. You have a choice that I didn't have. And you want to throw it away."

"I…I don't understand…"

She turned her body and I saw the burning in her golden eyes. Her face was smooth but I could see how tense her jaw was.

"You don't think I've heard you whine about wanting to die? About how everything would be so much _easier _for you if you were like me? You have no idea. _I_ wouldn't have chosen this life." Her voice was dripping with regret and sadness, making me shiver.

"Why are you so bitter about becoming a vampire?" I asked. Her lips parted slightly and she turned back to the glass door.

"When I was a little girl, I dreamed about having the perfect life. I came from a banker's family in upstate New York. I'd see all the beautiful women with their glamorous lives with perfect husbands and children. My mother and father wanted me to marry into a wealthy family. And of course, I agreed. But by the time I became a teenager, the Great Depression hit. And it hit my father hard. We lost almost everything. I went from being a socialite to a nobody. Until I met Royce King. He was the most handsome man I had ever met. His family was the richest before and during the Great Depression, and my father desperately wanted to pair me up with him. I remember going to an elaborate party, having gotten in by the good graces of my appearance. My hair was up in curls and I wore a revealing red dress with gold trim. It was the last nice dress I had left.

"I saw him at the bar, ordering a drink. He was in a gorgeous black suit. His hair was slick back enough that I could lose myself in his eyes. I was instantly smitten when he turned and looked at me with his cocky, yet charming smile. He asked me to dance with him, and I obliged. Not long after that night, we were engaged. He knew who I was, of course. And I realized later that he only wanted me for my beauty. His newest trophy. But at the time, I was naïve and believed he loved me. I was absorbed with my dream finally coming true. I'd get out of the depression with a wonderful husband and start a new life."

Rosalie placed a hand on the glass door and took a deep breath. I stood in silence, taking in everything she was saying.

"The week before we were to be married, I was visiting a close friend. I was walking back to my home when I heard Royce calling out to me from an alley. I rushed over to him, and was disappointed to find him sloppily drunk with his friends from his firm. The smell of whiskey was so strong, I can still remember how sick it made me feel. He wanted to show me off to his friends, but I refused to stay another minute. I told him to come find me the next day, and I heard one of his friends tell me that the next day wouldn't matter. I tried to walk away from them, but Royce pulled at my jacket, tearing it down my shoulder. He said 'Don't you think she's a real looker?' His friends all whistled and howled at me. I struggled against his drunken hold over me, even biting his hand at one point. But he didn't give up.

"He threw me to the ground in that alleyway. His friends circled around me, unbuckling their belts and tossing their bottles aside. I was held down by two of his friends as Royce was the first. My first. I was saving myself for the honeymoon but…"

"Oh, Rosalie…" I whispered in horror. I imagined seeing her elegant outfit being torn off like garbage as the brutes attacked her. I thought about how her blonde hair covered in mud; her makeup smeared by tears. I remembered how that could've been me back at the Lexicon, if it wasn't for Edward.

"Carlisle found me in the middle of the alley later on. I recognized him as the local doctor. He told me that he could smell all the blood from miles away. I was begging for death. The man I loved betrayed me. There was nothing left. But he told me otherwise. That there was much more to the world. That no one, especially one as beautiful and sweet as me, deserved this death. So he changed me. At the time, he and Esme believed me to be a potential mate for Edward, which I disregarded."

Picturing Rosalie with Edward made me want to gag, but I stilled myself. A small smile appeared across her face.

"I got my revenge, though. One by one, I attacked the men who took me. I did it slowly, by haunting them as a ghastly-looking bride. I was much more theatrical then. I made each and every one of them stare into my new eyes before I killed them. So they could see what I had become. What they made me. See the hatred. I saved Royce for last. Made sure he knew I was coming for him. He had been put under suspicion for my murder, but he thought money could buy him freedom. He was wrong. So _very_ wrong. He put himself under high guard, even keeping an arsenal of guns in his mansion. But it didn't matter. I broke through all of it.

"I wore the dress I planned to wear at our wedding. I appeared to him like a blushing bride. He was crying in the corner of his master bedroom. What was to be _our_ master bedroom. He tried to beg for mercy. That his friends put him up to it. That he loved me. That he was _sorry. _But I didn't listen. And as I approached him, he shot at me. Over and over, until all the bullets were gone. The look of pure horror on his face was something I certainly relished in. I did grant him one shred of mercy. I made his death quick, unlike mine. But believe me; even though it was fast, it was painful. After that, I resented Carlisle for what he made me. I didn't want to haunt the world for eternity, seeing everything I lost."

"But…what about Emmett? You love him, don't you?" I asked. Rosalie lowered her hand and nodded.

"Emmett…was someone I didn't expect to find. After I turned, I felt as though I would be alone forever. I caught him hunting one day in Tennessee sometime in the 40s, after the Second World War. I followed him back to his home and realized that he had been a soldier. That he already had a wife, and a sick one at that. I was devastated, but continued to watch him for a while, thinking she would die off soon. I was captivated by his strength and tough exterior. And I saw how much he cared for his wife. He did all that he could for her. I was incredibly jealous. It took a great part of me to not take him for my own. After a couple months, I decided to leave him be. I didn't want to take him away from his wife. I accepted that I would be alone.

"Until sometime later, while I was hunting. That year, there was a surge in the bear population surrounding his town. I was busy catching up to a deer at the time, but I heard a terrible noise in the distance and smelled human blood. When I got to him, he was lying in a contorted position while a large grizzly bear was roaring from a gunshot. I fended off the bear with ease and got to his side. The strong scent of his blood overwhelmed me, and I tried my best to fight off the urge. He called me an angel, and welcomed death. But knowing how he was in life, I couldn't bear to see it wasted like mine was. So I took him to Carlisle, pleading to change him. Carlisle could see my feelings, and since he had treated Emmett's dying wife beforehand and knew who he was, he permitted the change.

"I found out after he changed that his wife had lost her battle with her terminal illness not long before that. He was in the woods hunting, but was grief-stricken. Which was why he was alright with death. Until he met me. He had no issues with being one of us, and acclimated very quickly to our surprise. It wasn't until then that I came to the conclusion that Emmett was really the one I was supposed to be with. He could handle my theatrics and shallow personality. And in turn, I can handle his brute spontaneity."

"So why are you so upset with my choice? I feel the same way about Edward." Rosalie turned to face me after I spoke, and I saw the darkness in her eyes.

"You say that now because you're young and have the world in front of you. I thought Royce was all I would ever want. And yes, Emmett and I are a great couple. But he and I will never grow together. I'll never be able to have his children. He'll never become a grandfather. We will always be a young couple. Nothing more. I began to accept that until you came into the picture, Bella. Seeing your life and how free you were to make your own decisions about what you did…reminded me of what I lost. And when you started babbling about wanting to change, it infuriated me. Why abandon your human life for one of blood, death, and ice?"

"I'm really sorry for what you experienced, Rosalie. But I'm not the same as you. I never dreamed of getting married and having the kids and the house. I was happy knowing if I could just get a shabby apartment one day and make enough money doing something to support myself. I don't even know if I ever want kids. I can't see myself being a great mom. You may see my decision as a poor one. But I don't. I see it as a new chapter in my life. One where I can achieve more than I imagined as a human."

Rosalie and I stared at each other in silence after that. Her face smoothed out and became unreadable. But I sensed that the large wall built between us was breaking down slowly. She huffed gently to herself and opened the glass doors. Without another word, she left me in the kitchen, walking off into the dark yard. I took the bottle of water into my hand and walked back up to Alice's room. She noticed I wasn't the giggly self that was in there not long before, and she called me on it.

"Everything alright, Bella?" she asked.

"No, Alice. Everything is not alright," I said, getting back onto the bed and turning the page in my chemistry book. "But it's getting better."

I saw her smile knowingly at me, and I returned it with one of my own.

Finals came and went. I thought I even got above an 80 on my chemistry final. I had to thank Alice later about helping me out. But even with the exams, I had trouble concentrating. Before I knew it, I was standing at the airport with Alice and Jasper, getting cleared to board the first plane that would take me to find Edward.

Carlisle and Esme held each other after hugging me. Rosalie and Emmett stood to the side. Emmett gave me a thumb up with his trademark grin. Rosalie was stoic, but I noticed that her eyes seemed softer than usual. Since our "chat", she became a little nicer towards me. By a little, I mean that she didn't ridicule me as often. But Rosalie _was_ Rosalie.

"Contact us as soon as you are finished," Carlisle said.

"We'll be careful. Don't you worry! I already have a good feeling about this," Alice said with a small smile. I wish I had _her_ confidence!

"Good luck," Esme said. Alice took my hand and pulled me along with her and Jasper into the airport, directing me to the terminal we needed to go to. Would that be the last time I'd see the other Cullens again?

I already asked myself that question about Charlie that morning while I pulled together my entire luggage from my bedroom to put it in Alice's car. He seemed enthusiastic about my changes in behavior, and thought the vacation would do me some real good. He asked me again before I left if I would be alright being with Edward. I reassured him that I would be fine, and that I planned on rekindling our friendship on this trip (not entirely a lie…I did plan on rekindling _something_). I gave him a firm hug before leaving, telling him to take care of himself while I was gone. He promised not to eat too many TV dinners and wished me a safe trip. At least if I didn't come back for some reason, I knew he would be in good hands.

"Ready, Bella?" Alice asked as we got seated on the plane. My hands were shaking in my lap, over the folder of blueprints that Carlisle provided.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Alice," I replied. Jasper peered over from her side and flashed me a calming smile. I turned my gaze out the window and watched as the world around me shrunk into specs and clouds.

_I'm coming for you, Edward._


	36. Needs

The sun was incredibly bright all around us. Alice was speeding as usual through the cramped alleys of the Italian city. If I wasn't having a small panic attack in the back of the car, I would have liked to admire the centuries-old architecture and artwork that surrounded us. I was trying to keep my breathing calm as my hands grasped at the maps I had been studying for days. Alice and Jasper were on their A-game, already prepping each other on how to get inside and keep Aro and the others busy while I infiltrated a lower level. According to the maps, there would be a string of dungeons that the Volturi would use for their "meals". If Edward wasn't already gone, or if he had not accepted the "offer" of joining the guard, Carlisle suspected he would be starving in one of the cells.

_Starving_. I winced at the word as it floated in my head.

The streets were mainly empty, outside of some police and civilians. Everyone seemed on edge as they saw us driving. Alice slowed down to a normal speed as we neared an enormous castle. It was a rusty color mixed with different hues of grey. A giant clock stood at the front, and I could see a large rusted bell above. It was almost like a monastery. Alice stopped at the end of a winding road and turned to me. "Get out now, Bella. They sense us. Go around the back alleys."

"Oh, right." I jumped, unhooked the seatbelt from my waist and gathering myself mentally. "Good luck, guys…" I whispered, opening the door. I felt a wave of calmness come over me, and I smiled at Jasper.

"And to you, Bella," he said, thick with accent. I took a deep breath and began to run as I heard Alice speed off towards the front of the castle.

The alleyway was filthy and reeked of garbage. Did this city still live in the Middle Ages? I couldn't think about it as I ran as fast as my legs would carry me behind small houses. I noticed a large fountain in the front, where I saw the bright yellow shade of Alice's parked car. As she and Jasper approached the tall, red, wooden doors of the entrance, I made my way around the left side. I was amazed at how much adrenaline coursed through my body; I was still exhausted from the plane rides. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was getting into the castle undetected. And I knew that wouldn't be easy.

I saw a small circular door at the end of the wall I clung to, and I looked over the maps to confirm if it was the right one. With a sigh of relief, I dashed toward it and slowly opened it with a small, rustic silver key that Carlisle provided me. The door made creaking noises as I opened it, making me cringe. I made my way inside and closed the door, thanking God that no one spotted me so far. The stairwell I walked onto was very narrow and steep. Not to mention everything was pitch black. I could hear strange noises in the distance, like footsteps. I held my breath as I took each step carefully, flipping open my cell phone to look again at the maps. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to be heard by someone. The cell phone light revealed cobblestone all around me. The steps were made of stone as well, and were slick as I cautiously went down them. There was a long and narrow corridor once I got to the bottom. I could see thin rays of light from around what seemed like a door from where I stood.

_Okay, I have to get through that door, go down the hallway, make a right, then go down the second hall on my left…_I mulled over the map in my head. _I hope you didn't forget anything, Carlisle._

I couldn't help but imagine how it must be for a normal human to be dragged down through these hallways. I thought I could hear their screams of terror. When I opened the first door, a hideous stench wafted into my nostrils. Rotting meat. As I walked down the poorly-lit hall (small fire-powered lanterns aligned the walls), I began to relate the smell to my memory. It reminded me of when my leg was burned. My stomach churned as I looked at the map constantly and tried to be as quiet as possible. When I made my right turn, I gasped slightly. There were cells. At least a dozen of them. And there were rotten bodies inside them. The stench grew stronger as I passed them, doing my best not to linger on the images of their skeletal frames and torn-apart limbs. To think that Edward was stuck in a place like this for almost two months…

I found the second hall between the cells and was welcomed by even more cells. They seemed endless! How many did the Volutri have? Sure, Carlisle made markings on his maps of them, but seeing them right in front of you was a different story. So many victims had been stored here. And these weren't even completely recent, outside of the few rotting corpses I noticed already. Carlisle had told me before that they don't tend to keep them in the cells for very long before devouring them. He assumed they don't even go that far these days. It was probably easier for them to crowd around a small group and get to them fast and easy. Alice had mentioned to me on the plane that Volterra was a very famous city for its history, and that there would be tours held within the castle on a regular basis. In fact, the timing of our arrival was perfect; there would be a mass of tours happening that day. This would mask my blood's scent from the Volturi. I felt terrible for those people. Walking into such a beautiful place, only to become food.

There was a very elaborate door that stood at the end of that hallway. Carlisle marked on the map that he thought Edward may be placed in there. He told me that there were certain rooms that exceptional victims would be placed in. Usually for torture, especially in the cases of vampires who defected or made themselves known in the public. When Aro or the other elders felt like torturing them, they would be placed in these rooms, where Jane, Alec, or another guard member, Felix, would "play" with them. I shuddered at the thought of it. I pulled out a second key from my pocket and looked at it in the dim light. This one had a letter at the end: an elegantly-shaped V. I silently prayed that Edward would be in there as I slid the key into the hold in the cement door and turned it. The clinking sounds caused a shiver down my spine. I opened the door slowly, hearing something move; chains rustling. The room I walked into was pretty dark, outside of a single lantern that hung in the back corner. I followed the light.

That's when I saw him.

Off-white skin contrasted the dark cobblestone that sat adjacent to me in the large room. What once were strong arms clung to tightly-attached rusty chains that connected to the stone behind them. Tattered and green-stained clothing covered only bits of his body; I could see parts of his chest and thighs through the shreds. The bronze hair that I used to admire from afar hung over his face; dirty, tangled, and covering most of the pitch-black eyes that were wearily gawking at me. He was on his knees, sunken to the ground like a beaten, traumatized animal in a cage. I could feel tears forming at the sight of him.

"Edward…?" I softly called out. His head was hung low, but moved when he heard me. His dark eyes blinked at my voice, and his body shook. The chains rattled and he lifted his face. There were markings of dust along his cheeks; his skin must've been damaged somehow, and the dirt covered over where the healing process happened. Though his body looked as strong as it always had, I could sense how similar he was to me when I was in my depression. As if he, too, had "lost over 20 pounds". Carlisle was right. He _was _being starved. His eyes revealed that all too clearly to me. I took a step towards him and he twitched slightly. "Edward, it's me, Bella…" I called to him quietly, unsure of who may come around. As I neared him, his black eyes widened and his nostrils flared.

He could smell my blood.

When I got close enough to him that we were only a few feet apart, I wanted to cry. He looked up at me with an unreadable expression. Did he recognize me? "Oh god, Edward…what have they been doing to you?" I fell to my knees and leaned closer to him. His back pressed against the cobblestone as if he was afraid of me. Like a battered child. When I reached out to him with my hand, I could see his entire frame tense. "It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you…" I tried to sooth him. Finally, my hand slowly touched his ice-cold face, rubbing against his cheekbone. The man that I thought was the most powerful being in my life was staring at me like he had been broken.

Like I had been broken.

A shattered soul.

How was I going to get him out of here? It was clear to me that he was too weak to break away from the chains. How on earth would he be strong enough to get out of the castle? As his coal eyes stared at me in a blanketed shock, I slowly got an idea.

"_Sometimes, for vampires, there are humans out there who have…more delectable blood than others."_

I moved my shirt away from my neck with my other hand, exposing my skin to him. His eyes followed my hand and stared hungrily at my upper chest. "It's okay. You need this to survive. Please, Edward, take it." My voice shook as I thrust myself closer to him. My heart was pounding again, which would have only made him hungrier.

"_It has been a very long time since I last fed on a human being. It was as if you were being dangled in front of me, teasing me with temptation."_

I could tell by the low-pitched growl he made that he couldn't resist. I closed my eyes as I felt pressure in front of where my shoulder and neck connected; near my collarbone.

The contact of his cool lips made me tremble. Sensual. Familiar. It was almost surreal, like I was dreaming it. But then, I cried out in pain as his fangs cut through me. As painful as his bite was, I somehow felt as though he and I were connected. For a few seconds I could actually sense how weak he was, and how my blood was flowing into him, rejuvenating him. But it began to sting horribly, and my hands clung onto his arms for strength. A strange burning started to enter into me, and my cries turned into screams. The fire was spreading from his mouth underneath my skin. I tried to hold my mouth closed as best I could, but it was nearly impossible. I sensed Edward becoming stronger and stronger, and I felt a sudden jolt of his body as his arms jetted outwards, pulling away the chains from the stone behind us. I heard the stone collapse. Billows of smoke erupted around our bodies. His arms wrapped around me, and I felt him apply more pressure to my chest. He was piercing into me even deeper. My hands wrapped around the back of his neck and clung to him.

_His bloodlust…for my blood…Edward…_

But suddenly, something changed. I opened my eyes through the searing flames that were taking over all my senses and saw his eyes slowly change from black into spirals of red. They widened as they looked up at me. They began to fill with pain. Then, his arms moved away from my twitching back and pushed me off of him. I fell backwards, hitting the stone floor hard. I barely felt the impact. The fiery pain was becoming unbearable by the second, and I couldn't hold in the cries any longer. My body began to twist and shake as the burning began to spread from my chest, into my lungs, stomach, into my neck and face, to my fingers and toes.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call out to me, and I looked at him through tearing eyes and forced a smile through the pain. "Oh, no! What have I done! Bella!" Edward cried out more strongly, appearing above me. He looked frantic, knowing that the venom was coursing through me. He pressed himself against my chest once again, and started to suck. Was he going for more? I felt as though my very brain was beginning to burn, but I remember thinking that it would be alright for him to drain me. If I was going to die, I wanted to die knowing I gave him life.

A few moments passed, I think. The pain made me lose track of time, honestly. But, I soon began to feel lighter. The burning started to die away, and I stopped thrashing about. The wound stopped aching. Like it was never there. When my vision cleared, I saw Edward letting go of my healed wound with his lips and pull me into a deep embrace. What happened? My body was incredibly tired, but there no more burning. I _wasn't_ dying. What did Edward do? "I didn't think I could do it…but I did somehow…" I heard him whisper as he buried his head into my neck. "I got out the venom before it could infect you…sealed the wound…oh Bella…" My head rested on his shoulder and I began to sob uncontrollably. All the heartache, feelings of loneliness, of loss, of anger and pain, everything flowed out of me and onto his icy skin. "I thought I'd never see you again," he sighed, grabbing my now-messy hair and pulling my face to look into his. "But you're really here, aren't you? I'm not imagining you?" His fingers caressed my face, wiping away the flowing tears. I smiled weakly at him.

"I'm really here," I managed to squeeze out. He smiled through the dirt and blood that now covered his face. I didn't care about that. When I saw his smile, I knew he was just as real.

"Listen to your heart fly. It's fluttering like a hummingbird's wings. Are you alright, Love?" Hearing him call me by that name unleashed the floodgates of my heart. Without another thought, I plunged myself into him, kissing him with months of suppressed passion. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair as his cool hands held me against him. His mouth was as warm as I remembered and I knew in that moment that we truly were together again. I was so engulfed by his kissing; my body began to act on instinct. My hands had moved from his hair, to his chest, pulling away at the torn fabric in order to feel more of him.

The cloth tore easily, and I tossed the remains of his shirt aside while never leaving his lips. His skin was flawless; a sculpted god in comparison to me. I couldn't get enough. His cold hands lowered along my back, sliding into my shirt and running upwards along my sides. I trembled as his coldness collided with my warm skin, and I felt electrified. For a brief instant, I pulled away to breathe, and resumed to kiss along his jaw line. "I've missed you so much…" I whispered into his ear lustfully.

"Bella…" he whispered back. "You are making me insane." His low tone was filled with need. I left a trail of kisses down his neck from his earlobe.

"I was so lost without you. I don't want to be alone anymore," I cooed. I felt something snap away at my mid-back and I smiled. I pulled my face back up to look at his, and he stared at me with uncertain eyes. My breathing was like short gasps while we looked at each other. My mind was focused on Edward and Edward only. My fingers ran along his jaw, wiping away the leftover traces of my blood.

"You are my life, Bella," he sighed, pulling back hair behind my ears; still cupping my face with his hands. A strange sense of pride filled me as I stared into his crimson eyes. I thought about how it was _my_ blood coursing through him. How _my_ blood revived him; empowered him. Finally, I could do something to help _him_ for once. "Tell me what you want, and you can have it." My hands ran up his cool neck and played with tangled curls of his unbelievably soft hair.

"Just you," I replied simply through a husky sigh. My lips crashed into his, along with the rest of my being, which slammed his concrete body back into the cobblestone.

We were in the midst of danger. We could be discovered at any time. We might both be killed. But that didn't matter in those moments. Nothing else mattered.

Only the bubble that was recreated in that cell.


	37. In The Face of Death

**Author's Note:** I know some of you have been questioning and yes, Bella and Edward had sex at the end of the last chapter. I'm not one for getting too graphic and lemony, so I only implied. I figured the chapter would be intense enough as is. I'm glad I got to that part too. I personally couldn't handle the immense sexual tension between the two in the series. Anyway, enough ranting! Enjoy the chapter!

Also, thanks to Camilla10 for helping me with the Italian!

* * *

The euphoria I felt masked my fears well, because I had almost forgotten where we were. Edward's eyes were looking over me as I regained my composure and strength. He seemed at complete peace just like me. His cool fingers were running along my hair and neck slowly, making goose bumps appear. He smiled. "I guess you have more self control than _you_ give _yourself_ credit for," I teased, moving away from his delicate hold over me to grab my clothing. I silently thanked him for not shredding it to pieces.

"You bring out the human in me, it seems," he teased back. His voice was humble. Content. But it changed almost instantly as his brows furrowed. "Now in all seriousness, we should get out of here. Was it only you who came?"

"No," I said. Then, like a truck hit me square in the face, I remembered that Alice and Jasper were still biding time. Precious time. I shoved my clothing on and began to panic. "Alice and Jasper are here, being leverage!" I saw Edward straighten up his filthy sweatpants and join me at my side. On the ground were the scattered drawings from Carlisle. He bent down and picked them up.

"I'm impressed," Edward said as he looked them over.

"Edward, we need to get out to the meeting spot Alice told me to go to." I huffed in nervousness. Why wasn't he panicking along with me? He rolled up the maps and slipped them into my jeans pocket.

"Let's go, then," he said, taking my hand into his. "Where do we have to be?"

"In the alleyway I left them from," I whispered as we left that terrible room. The stench of rotting flesh welcomed me again as we sped through the hallways. I gulped involuntarily, hoping to hold as much breath as possible. As we neared the stairwell leading up to the streets, I felt Edward's hand clench around mine; almost too hard. "What? What is it?" I gazed over and him. He was staring at the narrowing ceiling with urgent eyes. Even in the darkness I could see their red, impenetrable glow.

"Change of plans," Edward hissed. He turned to me, pushing me towards the stairs. "Get up to the street and wait for me."

"Wha—what?" The panic feeling escalated. Edward was biting his lip and his pushing was getting stronger. "Edward, stop!" I demanded.

"There's no time. Get out of here! Now!" The bronze-haired vampire growled at me before sprinting as a blur, off like a ghost into the darkness. Seeing the fear in his crimson eyes…something _bad_ was going to happen. How long would it take for me to get back to that alleyway? How long would I wait? What would happen to Edward when he was spotted as free? My feet wouldn't budge as my brain tried to signal them. Instead, my hands felt down my sides and took out the maps.

I wasn't going to lose him again, or anyone else for that matter.

Looking downwards, I started to walk, following where Edward took off only seconds before. I followed the corridors that Carlisle marked; finding myself in a brighter hallway after some wooden stairs took me out of the dungeons. The hall was winding, taking me from garbage and cement to marble and gold. I slipped through a tall, red door and saw a large group of people that were walking around in amazement.

_A tour group?_ I wondered. I heard someone mentioning ancient carvings and kings in the distance. Gazing back down at the maps, I saw that I wasn't too far from where the Volturi held counsel. No doubt, that's where Edward ran off to. Taking a deep breath, I looked around me to see no one belonging to the Volturi around, and made a mad dash to the group. They were from all over the world; speaking so many different languages that I couldn't keep up. The tour-guide was a young man, who seemed very knowledgeable about the castle. I was too far away from him to see his face clearly enough to decipher if he was human or not. He spoke partially in Italian and in English, so I was able to understand that we were going to an old throne room. Sounded like he would be taking me near to where I needed to go. So I stayed silent and moved along with the tourists, trying not to look out of the ordinary.

The castle was beautiful; with black and red checkered marble tiles as the floor. The walls were almost pearly-white with some beige in the mix. Portraits ordained the walls, and everyone around me gasped at the beauty of the men and women in them. I pressed my lips hard when I saw that one of the portraits was of Carlisle. He wore the robe that Jane and the others wore. It was a bit terrifying to see him like that, especially when I dreamed of it before. The tour guide led us through more winding hallways and I made sure to keep myself in the middle of the crowd.

"Signore e signori, siamo giunti all'ultima tappa del tour [Now, ladies and gentlemen, we are at the last stop of the tour]."

My heard perked at the word tour. Everyone grew excited around me; a child whispered something to her mother that I couldn't understand while tugging at her dress. Short brown curls bounced against her little shoulders; pale-blue ribbons flowed gracefully along with them. The older woman shrugged at the child and took her small hand into her own.

Grandiose, red, wooden doors began to open ahead and I frowned.

_This has to be where they go…_I thought in sadness, looking into the eyes of the young girl, who was no more than four or five. She whisked me an innocent smile before clinging onto her mother's hand. The tour guide motioned for them to follow him inside. While the others walked behind him, I glanced at my maps for a few seconds. My body clung to the wall as the doors closed behind the group, and I sprinted across the hallway. In my wake, I could hear screaming, followed by thrashing sounds and breaking objects. My heart broken along with them as I continued on my plight.

I heard some yelling in what sounded like Italian and English, and my heart plummeted. I approached another pair of grandiose doors; sliding my fingers over the circular knocker and sighing quietly to myself. And every red flag went off in my head: _What are you doing? You think you can stop them from hurting Edward and the others? You're just a human! Get back outside like Edward said! Hurry, before you're discovered! _I squeezed my eyes closed tightly to shut my mind up. With a final inhale, I clenched the knocker and started to open the door.

Alice's screaming startled me as I saw her standing alongside a collapsed Edward. He was on his knees and twitching. Red liquid was oozing from him. My blood. I refocused on Alice's eyes, which were wide and terrified as she stared at me in horror. I thought I could understand her saying "no". But before I could react, I felt a strong force circle around my throat and drag me across the marble floor. My hands grabbed at whatever clung to me as I desperately fought to breathe.

"Che cosa abbiamo qui? E 'questa la Bella di cui mi è stato detto? [What have we here? Is this the Bella I was told of]?" Someone said calmly, but I didn't understand. The pounding of my heart seized my eardrums.

"Bella! Let her go!" Edward screamed. My body was lifted into the air and my feet kicked against whatever was holding me.

"Felix, fa' come dice lui, per favore. [Felix, do as she says, please]."

I coughed harshly as my body collapsed into the floor. Slender arms locked around me and I saw Alice frowning as she held me against her. It hurt for my fingers to touch my neck.

"Interessante [Interesting] ..." A different voice, sounding deeper than the last one, said.

When I looked away from Alice, my eyes fell upon a tall figure. The first thing I noticed was how his skin was as translucent as Caius's was. Long, straight, black hair hung over his cloak and outlined a very structured, narrow face. His deep burgundy eyes were filled with intrigue and his thin, pale lips curled into a smile as his claw-like hands cupped themselves at his chest.

"Che bello che lei si unisca a noi, signorina Bella [How nice of you to join us, Miss Bella]," he said in the most polite voice I had ever heard. I gasped for air as he seemed to float towards Alice and me. In the corner of my eye, I saw Edward trying to get to his feet. Jasper appeared at his side in a defensive position. My eyes wanted to linger, but I was drawn towards the ancient being coming towards me. Alice's arms were like belts; holding me as tightly as she could without hurting me. "Parla italiano? [Do you speak Italian?]" he asked, reaching out to touch my with one of his pale fingers.

"No, she doesn't," Alice said, pulling me backwards. The tall creature cracked a small smile and drew himself back a few inches.

"Well, then. I apologize. You are indeed Bella Swan, are you not?" He spoke perfect English, surprising me. I nodded, feeling as scared as I did the day I met Caius and Jane. I heard two grumbles from behind the man, and saw Caius and another standing by very elaborate, yet elegant thrones. Caius was staring at me with angry eyes, while the other watched on in curiosity. He looked younger than the other two, and he had very faded brown hair that flowed like waves down his cheeks and ears. He has similar skin to the stranger before me and Caius. Together, these three had to be the leaders of the Volturi. I returned my gaze to the tall stranger as he clapped his hands. "Ah, perfect!" he exclaimed. "I wanted to see this for myself," he said, motioning with his fingers at his side. I heard a young girl's hiss and saw Jane walk out from the shadows behind us. "Jane, would you please?" he asked. Jane sneered at me and her eyes widened. My hands wrapped around Alice's arms as I lost myself in her eyes.

Nothing happened. Just like before.

"Tch!" Jane protested in defeat.

"That certainly _is_ interesting..." The black-haired stranger said.

"Aro, what do you think this means?" Caius asked. My eyes went back to the tall stranger as he looked at me in blatant curiosity.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "Stand up," he instructed. I heard Alice sigh quickly before helping me to my feet. At my side, I could see Edward doing the same with Jasper's help. "Felix, help Edward over to me, please." I heard someone huff from behind me. I turned my head to see a man in a similar build to Emmett walk over to Edward and grab his arm. Jasper let go immediately (though reluctantly) and the man dragged Edward to my and Alice's side. He had short, dark brown hair and very broad shoulders. The color of his skin was different than the others; it had an olive-tint to it. He looked like he could have been a wrestler. His face was flat and intimidating. "I can smell why you are attracted to this human, Edward," Aro said as his nostrils widened slightly. My heart was racing. Was he going to bite me?

"Don't touch her," Edward growled. Felix's grip strengthened around Edward's torso and he cried out.

"Edward..." I whispered, terrified.

"You are quite ravishing, Miss Swan, for a human," Aro commented. I looked at him as he smiled widely. "Your scent is a powerful one. It is as though it sings to be feasted upon."

"Please, Aro. Don't..." Alice begged. Aro looked at her for a moment, tilting his head to the side. He held out his hand life before and reached for my face. My skin crawled. I flinched as his cold hands touched my cheek. He looked perplexed instantly. Like I was a puzzle he couldn't figure out. His eyebrows tensed and his lips trembled.

"How remarkable. You seem to be immune to my power as well."

A collective gasp came from behind him as he let go of my face and inspected his palm.

"How is that possible?" Caius called out.

"I'm unsure. No one has ever been immune to my abilties."

"A-Abilities?" I asked, still terrified. Was he trying to kill me? Aro looked back at me, flexing his hand and resting it at his side.

"Aro can see your memories and thoughts. Every single one you've ever had. But he has to touch you in order to do so," Alice explained from behind.

"Yes, and I couldn't believe it when I was told that you are immune to Jane. Or Edward for that matter. And now me? This is an interesting development, indeed."

"She needs to be killed," Jane said abruptly. I gasped. Aro looked at Jane with disdain.

"Jane, my dear. Though I do understand your sentiments, I feel your opinion is a bit rash."

"Rash? How is that rash?" she asked. "She breaks our rules! Her knowledge of us is dangerous. She needs to be taken care of." Aro glanced back over to me with a stoic look on his face. I could hear Edward hiss under his breath.

"I agree with Jane, Aro," Caius said from behind. His voice echoed around the room. "She poses a much stronger threat now than she did before."

Aro's deep eyes were entrancing me as he watched me like a pet. Breathing became easier, but my heart was still exerting itself on a massive scale.

"Jane, I feel as thought your attitude is reflecting negatively on the Volturi. Remember that little _incident_?" He kept looking at me as he spoke, holding his hands in front of him. I saw Jane frown and her eyes harden. "Your actions were poor. Killing a human like that in broad daylight simply to play is not how we handle situations."

_Jessica..._My face fell at the recollection. Jane was silent, but I could see the hurt in her eyes. Aro's eyes fell down to my legs and he licked his lip.

"You say you were able to harm her, Caius?" He asked. Caius nodded. Aro smiled. "Marcus, could you come here and help me?" he requested. The brown-haired Volturi leader floated along the floor as he joined us, looking at me with intrigued, yet disgusted eyes. He lifted one of his very slender hands at his side, and I saw the robe sleeve run down his thin wrist an forearm as he did so. I felt something sting along my leg, and I cried out as the material of my jeans began to shred away at my ankle. The pain was odd and immense, as though my skin was being ripped away as well.

"Bella!" Edward cried out, fighting against Felix's incredible hold. I figured Felix's ability was just sheer brute strength. Alice held onto me tighter, and I became angry with her in the deepest parts of my mind for not letting me run. When the pain subsided, I realized that my right leg was exposed under the shreds of what was left of my jeans. Aro hunched over to take a closer look, and I began to shake.

"Hmm, I see you were able to leave marks," he said before pulling back again. Marcus kept silent, but his eyes bore into me. Aro's long hand ran across his chin as he thought. The tension in the giant room was building at a high rate, making me nauseous. "Miss Bella, it seems as though it is only your mind that is immune to ability. I find this very intriguing; to find a human that has such a gift."

_Don't kill me, don't kill me..._I thought.

"Aro, we need to get rid of her," Caius said.

"Hmm. You are right of course, Caius," Aro agreed, looking at me with disappointed eyes. I tensed under Alice's hold. "It truly is unfortunate. I would like to have examined you more closely," Aro's voice slithered through my ears. He floated backwards, and an overpowering sense of dread came over me.

"Please...don't..." I cried out softly.

"Damnit!" Edward growled. Jasper hissed as I watched Aro lift his left arm into the air.

"Felix, termina la vita dell'umana per me. Quando hai finito. liberami dagli altri. Se non intendono unirsi a noi non ci servono a nulla. [Felix, end the human's life for me. When you are finished, get rid of the others. If they have no desire to join us, they serve me no purpose]."

"NO!" My eyes darted to my side and I saw Edward struggling against Felix. I noticed Jasper in the background; his eyes widening. Edward roared like a lion as he forcibly broke away from Felix's hold. Alice pulled me with her away from the two in a flash, but Jane was on our trail and I heard Alice scream in intense pain, letting me go and dropping to the floor. Jasper sped over to Jane, and she glided across the floor with grace as she focused on Jasper. I watched Alice get up when Jane lost concentration, and join Jasper. The two of them darted back and forth around the young-looking vampire, making her lose track of who to cause pain.

Edward was ferocious as he pounced against the large body of Felix, slamming his fists into the man's face. Felix became unbalanced for a few seconds before grabbing onto Edward's neck and thrusting him down into the marble floor. I watched Edward's face crack like stone, and I realized that Felix was the one who caused those marks that I saw in the cell. Edward seemed to growl as he grabbed onto Felix's wrist and threw him across the room. He smashed into one of the columns in the room by the Volturi Elders and slid to the floor. I looked over at the elders; they were calm and collected as they each sat in their chairs, watching us like we were a show. As the smoke and pieces of stone fell around them, I saw the deep pitches of red in their eyes. Aro's, especially. They were focused on me.

Only seconds had passed, but I felt like everything was slowing down around me. I could see the anguish in Edward's face when Felix returned to the fight and slammed his fists into Edward's abdomen. I could see Alice and Jasper flipping around like acrobatics around Jane; her face frozen in a scowl as she became surprisingly overwhelmed. She backed up and turned while hissing. I heard a crash and shifted my attention back to Felix and Edward, seeing the two of them resorting to tossing punches at each other as if in a brawl. My eyes focused for an instant on Edward's face; the cuts he had were healing at a fast rate now.

"I don't suggest you move," I heard someone whisper. My body stood on edge as a pair of long arms slunk around my waist. A chin touched my shoulder and I gasped, feeling immense coldness around me. "That's a good little human."

"Ah, Demetri. I was wondering where you were," Aro spoke. The others stopped fighting and Edward snarled as he turned to us.

"My apologies. That wonderful meal was just too delicious for me to stop. Alec will be returning after the cleanup is finished." The male spoke rhythmically as he held me firmly. It was similar to a hold that Edward would have over me numerous times before, but this one was sinister and foreign. I felt compelled to see who was holding me, and he let my head move just enough for me to catch a glimpse of his off-blond hair, which hung from his long face beside my cheek. He, too, had burgundy-crimson eyes and thin lips which curled into a smile. "You do smell quite tasty, young lady," he said to me in a flirty tone. I tensed. "Your blood would be a terrible thing to waste."

"Get away from her!" I heard Edward growl.

"Please..." I suddenly began to cry. Demetri smiled at my side and I felt him lick along my cheek, tasting my tears. I shuddered under the contact. Edward was then a blur. I heard movement behind me and felt Demetri's hold lighten. With great force, I could feel Demetri's arms break free of me and I turned to see Edward wrapping his hands around the vampire's neck; strangling him. There was a fury in his eyes that horrified me. I had never seen it before. It wasn't like his look of bloodlust. This was a different sort of lust. A lust to kill.

"Edward...!" I whimpered.

"This will not do," Aro said in a booming voice that carried through the room. Edward and Demetri froze in their struggle and we all watched as Aro stood from his seat and approached me. "I'm going to try something. Edward Cullen showed me in his thoughts that if I concentrate hard enough, I can break through you." He spoke in a softer tone; as if he had been thinking about this the entire time of the fight. He was like the spirit of death floating towards me with eager eyes.

"Aro, what is with this nonsense?" Caius called out. His question was left unanswered as Aro came up to me. Edwrad hissed, but I was too scared to look away to see if he was alright. All I could concentrate on was the elder in front of me. His eyebrows narrowed and pushed against one another above the bridge of his nose. One of his slender fingers came towards me and he glared into my eyes. I didn't dare move an inch. As his finger pressed against my cheek, I shivered. The rest of his hand followed, like before. He held my face in his hand, bringing his other hand to my other cheek; cupping it. I heard completely silence around us. Everyone must have been watching in anticipation.

"Così assolutamente affascinante [How utterly fascinating]," Aro said. Did he see something? If so, _what_ did he see?

"What is it?" Caius asked.

"You would rather die, if it meant saving their lives?" Aro asked me inquisitively. My eyes widened.

"Bella..." I heard Alice's gentle voice.

"You are indeed in love with him?" Aro asked me. I still wasn't sure of what he saw from my mind, but I wasn't going to hesitate to figure it out.

"Y-yes."

"Outrageous!" Caius growled. "Stop playing around with her!" Aro ignored Caius, looking at me like a brand new experiment with which he just got some promising results. His eyes darkened further, flickering with amusement as he asked his next question.

"You wish to become one of us?" He asked again. I bit down on my lip.

"If...if it means ending all of this," I said honestly.

"Bella!" Edward cried. Aro's eyes widened and he smiled. His head came closer to me, enough that I could feel dry air hitting my skin from his nostrils as he grazed along my hair and ear.

"Forse non sei un tale spreco, dopo tutto [Maybe you aren't such a waste, after all]," he said. His voice tingled as it entered through my ear.

"It's true! I've seen it!" Alice chirped. Aro pulled back and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "She _will_ become one of us!" She ran over to us and held out her hand to Aro. "See for yourself." I held in a gasp as Arm took hold of her forearm and stared into her eyes.

_I'll be changed?_ I thought. Aro let go of Alice and turned back to me with a thin smile.

"Demetri, Felix, Jane, tornare indietro [draw back]."

"What? Why?" Felix growled.

"You cannot be serious, Master," Jane pleaded. Aro's gaze left me and he took a few steps back. I turned and saw Edward and Demetri let go of each other. Edward was then at my side, holding me tightly against him.

"I believe that it would be a tragedy if we let this one go. I feel she has an incredible power that we may be able to utilize when the time comes," Aro thoughtfully wondered. "But do not jest. I will not wait forever," he said, looking right at Edward and me. "I have seen for myself what you will become. Do not think I will expect anything less. Feel privileged, because I am giving you a grand opportunity to be a part of my guard."

I was speechless. Was Aro, the leader of the feared Volturi, letting me go _and _offering me a position on his guard? Jane scowled and gave me a hateful glare. I glared at her back. As if I'd ever want to work alongside her, either.

"Of course," Alice said cheerfully, joining Edward's side along with Jasper. "It won't be long now."

"Wonderful! You will have to let us know of the news." Aro clasped his hands at his chest. I could tell that the other elders were in shock, but kept silent. Without further objection, the four of us made out way out of the room. Demetri protested at first; blocking the doors, but Aro spoke out against him, telling him to let us go. "Have a safe trip back to America," Aro said as we left. I saw him wave at me before we rushed through the castle. His excited eyes twisted my gut. I held onto Edward as hard as I could when he swooped me into his arms. We made it to Alice's car and she drove like a bat out of hell. For the first time, I welcomed the incredible speed! I stayed attached to Edward in the backseat, and we were all silent for the duration of the drive.

Outside of a quick stop to a restroom (stupid human moments!) and shop to get cleaned up and some new clothing, we didn't take any other time to relax. Jasper called Carlisle on the way into the airport. When we boarded the plane, I found myself to be extremely drained, and I passed out for most of the flight. I couldn't help myself from dreaming about the Volturi, what it would be like to wear one of their robes, and what my ability could be.

Alice couldn't have been lying about my change. When did she have that vision, and why didn't she tell anyone about it before? Who would change me? What would I be like when I changed? Would Edward be angry about it, or would he welcome me into his world? The questions were piling, even in my sleep.

I really was the girl who survived, as Edward had coined once. But for how long was yet to be determined.


	38. Complications

"Edward! Bella! Thank goodness you're alright!" Esme's sweet voice rang as she embraced the two of us with earnest. She smelled like honey, making me hungry. When she let go, Carlisle gave us each a short hug.

"It's great to see that you are okay," he said. Emmett patted Edward on the back, and I thought I caught a small smile on Rosalie. Smiles looked beautiful on her. "How are you holding up, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm alright. I mean, as alright as I could be..." I replied, rubbing the side of my arm awkwardly.

"Is your hand doing well?" He looked at my hand, which was still bandaged. I had forgotten about my injury the entire time while in Volterra. Edward never said anything about it, so I figured he didn't notice it, either.

"I _was_ wondering about that," Edward said, taking my hand into his. "Alice and I talked on the plane about you hurting yourself, but she neglected to tell me how..."

"I...uh...punched Jacob. And his face kinda broke my hand..." I replied softly, still a little embarrassed. Edward cocked an eyebrow and looked at me. The rest of the Cullens started to laugh. But then his eyes narrowed as he looked at me harder.

"Why would you have to punch Jacob?"

"You missed a lot, Edward," Alice said with a chuckle. "Bella, you must be starving! Why don't we order a pizza?" I changed my gaze from Edward to Alice and nodded.

"Sure, that sounds great. Thanks," I said. I was happy to know that Charlie assumed I would be gone for two weeks. Not even an entire week had passed, so I had all that time with Edward, which I knew we both desperately needed.

"You need to catch me up," Edward cooed as the two of us walked upstairs to put my luggage in my room. I blushed furiously as he followed behind me. I threw my bags into the guest room. Edward walked into his own room and glanced around it. I had forgotten to make the bed before the trip, and immediately felt bad.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I slept in here before leaving..." I said sheepishly as I entered the room. Edward reached over and picked up the bear I cradled so tightly in my sleep. I leaned against the door frame, watching him.

"This was mine when I was a child. Did I ever tell you that? It was from my mother," he said gently, caressing the ears of the doll with his fingers. The corners of his lips perked and he smiled warmly at me. His eyes had faded from a crimson red to a pale red color. He would have to hunt soon. "I'm glad it could comfort you in my absence."

"Edward...I really missed you," I whispered; my eyes focused on the bear.

"I know. I missed you too. The others weren't too quiet just now with their thoughts. They told me how you were. Alice especially showed me. I'm so sorry about leaving you like that..." He placed the bear back on the messy bed and walked over to me, pulling me into his chest. I welcomed the coldness of his body, missing it so badly for so long. The time apart from him made me realize just how much I needed him in my life. He was a part of me now. "I hope you can forgive me someday." I heard his cool voice whisper as his hand ran along the back of my head, playing with my hair. I nuzzled my face into his shirt and sighed.

"I can't forgive you when you did nothing wrong. I understand why you left. That time was very hard on me for multiple reasons. For you being gone...Jessica's death...Jacob being an ass..." I mumbled.

"Jacob? That's right. Why did you feel the need to punch him? The others kept that out of their thoughts for some strange reason." I blushed and drew back to look up at him. "Hmm...I missed seeing your flushed cheeks," he sighed. What did he want me to answer again?

Oh, right. Jacob. Ugh.

"Um, well...I had to punch him because...he kissed me..." I expected to see Edward either burst out in laughter or flare up with rage, to hiss and rant about how Jacob was a jerk and that he was going to destroy him. But, instead, he gave me a large smile and took my bandaged hand into his again.

"You are very brave. I'm impressed with your independence. It makes me love you even more," he observed.

"What?" I asked, now really confused.

"Werewolf bones are reinforced after they change. They are like steel, even when they are in human form. I'm surprised he never told you that."

"..." I bit my lip.

"So he kissed you? Does this mean he came back to you after I left?"

"He did, sorta, but only to see if I got over you yet," I grumbled, looking away from Edward. That night was a horrible one, and I didn't want to remember it. "And clearly, I'm not. So he got upset."

"I did hear something from Emmett about Jacob taking out our living room wall. Sounds like you had some rough patches."

"Rough doesn't cover it," I replied. "But I don't want to talk about it right now." I returned my gaze to his and lifted my bandaged hand to his face. It didn't really hurt anymore, but maybe that was because my attention had been on so many different things, and that hand pain was meaningless at the time. "I just want to enjoy the fact that you are back and that we are together again. That you're real." He ran a hand up my back, making me shiver. His palm rested at the back of my neck and he pulled me into a passionate kiss. My fingers lost themselves in the softness of his hair. He led me towards his bed, sitting down and pulling me on top of him. My skin was on fire, just as it had been in that cell.

I had to break our embrace to breathe, which made me feel empty the second I let go of his lips. "I have a question for you," I gasped. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me in his lap. My legs interlocked at the base of his back. "In the castle, when I found you...how did you resist my blood, and even get out the venom? You told me before that it was too hard." Edward's face hardened.

"It wasn't the easiest thing for me to do, but when I came to the conclusion that I'd never see you again, it desensitized me. When I tasted your blood, it was like a jolt of pure, lustrous energy. Usually when a vampire drinks human blood, a kind of frenzy begins, and we cannot control ourselves. As it filled me, I felt all of you. All your sadness, all your fear, all your love," he said as he kissed my collarbone. "It was like you poured your very soul right into me, to bring me life again. It made me realize you were actually there with me." I smiled, twirling his hair with my fingers. "It took all of me to stop myself, once I realized what I was doing." He kissed me playfully across my upper chest, just above the collar of my shirt. "Everything changed in that moment. I knew I couldn't deny you any longer," he sang while his lips ran along the side of my neck. A very low moan escaped my lips, and I heard him chuckle. "And I never wish to, again." He pulled away from my skin and I felt my entire body ache from his departure. "Unfortunately, fate seems to think otherwise..." I heard him say under his breath.

"Edward, Bella, the pizza's here!" I heard Alice chime from the hallway. My face immediately turned beet red when I saw her walk into the doorway with a sly grin on her pixie face. "Oh, did I interrupt something?" She placed a hand at her hip.

"Uh...err..." I stammered.

"Yes, you did. But it's alright." Edward sounded exactly how I felt: frustrated. He let go of my back and I got off of him, straightening up my shirt.

"Seeing as how you two were back in Italy, I'm a little sad to have stopped you," Alice commented, making my eyes practically burst out of my skull.

"You saw?" Dread washed over me. Alice held in a laugh and nodded.

"Of course I saw. Remember I told you I'd be keeping a mental eye on you so I knew when you'd break him free? Don't worry. I won't pass on the explicit details to anyone."

_Oh my god..._I thought in terror. _Now I feel like I was in some strange porno!_

"Don't look at me like that," Alice said in response to Edward's growing scowl. "I didn't expect you two to become so intimate while in there!" She stuck out her tongue and smiled. "Honestly, I'm fine with it. I'm happy to know that you can control yourself, Edward. Especially with getting out the venom. Impressive," she said. Edward slung an arm around my shoulder, keeping me close to him. "Let's go, before the food gets too cold for the human!" Alice teased. Edward shrugged beside me. As the two of us followed Alice downstairs, I felt a strange sensation of ease. It was like things were oddly going back to normal.

The television was on; a movie was playing. Emmett and Rosalie were cuddled on the couch watching it. Jasper was reading a book in the nearby chair. Alice danced around and flung her arms around him from behind. I could smell the pizza and felt my stomach growl. It had to be the melting cheese and tangy pepperoni that was calling to me. Edward and I strolled into the kitchen to see Esme putting slices on a plate for me with a smooth smile on her face. She handed me the plate and I grabbed the first slice I spotted, shoving it into my mouth with hungry vigor. It must've been quite a sight, because Edward started laughing heartily beside Esme.

"I guess you aren't a fan of airline food?" He held his sides with laughter. After gulping down my gigantic bites, I gave him a hard look and walked into the living room, joining the others. He came in to join me, but stopped when Carlisle appeared from the opposite hall.

"Edward, could I speak to you alone?" Carlisle asked in a stoic tone.

"Sure," Edward said. I noticed him pinch at the bridge of his nose with his forefingers and squeezed his eyes tightly for a few seconds. Then he walked across the room and joined Carlisle, walking with him back to his study.

_I wonder what that's all about..._I thought as I munched on more pizza. Esme walked over to me with a glass of water. I took it gently from her hand and smiled at her. Her hair was curled at the sides of her face, and the curls seemed to dance as she moved.

"It's so wonderful to have the house full again," she mentioned while sitting in her usual chair. I watched as she pulled out her knitting supplies and continued working on something. It looked like a blanket, but I wasn't sure. The pale greens and purples looked beautiful together; they were in almost tribal patterns across the two-feet long material that was sitting along her legs in front of her.

"YEAH! GREAT SHOT!" Emmett cried out, starling me. I gasped, almost spilling my water. I caught Jasper snickering at my reaction and shot him a glare. Emmett grinned, not even noticing what happened. He was too enthralled with the action in the movie.

"You know, I hope it rains again soon..." Alice sighed.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We need another round of baseball!" The black-haired vampire replied with gusto. Remembering how the last game went, I shrunk in my seat.

"Oh, come on, Bella. If it wasn't for the nomadic interruption, I think you would have made it to home base!" She exclaimed, motioning with two fingers two feet running around in a square. Then she clapped her hands.

"Not with my eye," Jasper snapped.

"I'd love to see her try that," Rosalie sneered. "I'd even bet on it." A half-grin appeared at the side of her face, making me edgy.

"Really, guys? I don't want to get any more injuries!" My voice griped.

"You'd be fine! You were pretty good at it, anyway!" Alice smiled her scheming smile. I started getting nervous. I'd have to lock myself up in Edward's room the next couple weeks…just to be safe.

"No! I don't want to hear this!" Someone hollered from Carlisle's study. My back became rigid as I saw Edward erupt from the hallway with an intense grimace on his face.

"Edward?" Esme tried to get his attention, but he was emitting furious vibes. Carlisle followed him into the living room, with an empathetic expression.

"You must understand, Edward. This is a serious matter!" He said sternly. Edward shook his head. Emmett grunted when he stood in front of the television.

"No. I refuse to listen to it. Haven't I been through enough?" Edward's hands were clenched fists at his sides; his gaze boring into the floor.

"You have to face this. We all do. Aro was not kidding when he let you go. He never backs down from his words."

"Don't you think I'm aware of that?" Edward's voice became low.

"What's going on?" Alice asked. Carlisle sighed. "Edward?"

"I don't want to hear anything from any of you. I haven't been home for more than an hour and I'm attacked like this. I can't believe it!" He growled.

"I'm not attacking you! I'm merely telling you the truth!" Carlisle defended. I stood from my chair and put my empty plate in the seat.

"What's this about?" I asked Carlisle. Edward remained silent. Carlisle looked at me with frustrated eyes.

"I was talking to Edward about the very real possibility of turning you." My eyes grew large. "After hearing what Aro proposed to you, I know he will not let up on it. If he were to send Jane or any other guard members back here to check up on you, and saw that you were still human…I'm not entirely sure what would happen. But I know that it would not be good by any means. And since Alice already saw it in the future…"

"I'll protect her. I'll fight them. I _won't_ kill her. I won't let anyone else kill her, either."

"What about the treaty?" I asked, remembering Sam's words. "We'd start a war if I was turned."

"I would have to speak with Sam about it. If he knew the entire story, he may yield on his rules. We may have to risk that, anyway. The Volturi are vicious. And Aro is not one to be reckoned with. You saw for yourself how powerful they can be. If something isn't done, this entire town could be in danger."

"We will move somewhere else, then. Anything to stop what you're asking to be done." Edward sounded adamant. I saw his hair fall over her face, darkening it from my view. I felt terrible.

"I dislike the idea, also, Edward, but I have to agree with Carlisle. It's the safest way for all of us…" Esme said. He raised his head and glared at her with such a negative gaze, I thought she would cry if she could.

"Edward…" I whispered from where I stood. He looked over at me for a moment before turning to Carlisle.

"There has to be another way to trick them. They can't sense her, so why do we have to do something like this?" Carlisle stared back at Edward in silence.

"Edward, I'm willing to do this, if it will protect everyone. Don't you understand? Having to live in fear of my life every day isn't worth saving it," I said. Everyone was quiet as Edward turned back to face me.

"You're so _naive_, Bella…" he said softly. Then, as though he was a burst of wind, he left the room. I heard the back door slam shut from the kitchen and I felt like I was going to break. His words cut through me, like Rosalie's same words had before.

Without thinking, I ran in the direction he disappeared through. When I reached outside, it was too dark out to see much from the house. I called out his name, but got no reply. Stubborn, I made my way down the trail in the woods.

_Why do you have to be like this? _I thought to myself as I cautiously walked across murky wood and grass. It was warm out and the air was humid. It must've rained recently in Forks. My sneakers were going to get muddy and gross. I didn't care. This conversation happening so soon surprised me. As I thought about it, it made sense. Carlisle knew better than anyone how Aro worked. And Aro didn't specify how much time I was "allotted" to stay alive. Alice's vision had me as a vampire in it. Whatever the vision was.

I called out Edward's name again. Nothing but silence. I knew from memory that I was nearing the meadow, and I held a breath as I passed through the lumpy limbs of wood. The clearing was still beautiful, even in early summer. It was cloudy that night, so it was hard to admire the grass and small flowers that were covering the area. It was also hard to see if Edward was there with me, but something in my gut told me he was nearby.

"Edward! Please come out! This is crazy!" I screamed into the darkness. "Carlisle is only trying to help!" I walked in small circles, hoping he would appear from wherever he was hiding. "Remember when I was in the hospital? I told you that I was okay with changing if it had to happen!"

_Why does everyone think I'd be making such a wrong decision, as if I haven't thought about the ramifications a million times before? Why won't anyone abide by my wishes?_

Some crickets were singing in the deep stretches of forest.

"You can't deny that Alice saw it in my future! It's going to happen!" My hands grabbed at my arms and squeezed them tightly. "I can't go on like this!" I finally screamed. "Losing you made me realize how much I want to spend forever with you! Isn't that worth something? Edward?"

Nothing.

I walked over to one of the thicker tree trunks and growled under my breath, punching it in anger with my good hand. The stinging pain from the contact throbbed up my arm. Sourly defeated and left empty handed, I returned to the Cullen house. I didn't speak a word to the others as I kicked off my muddy shoes at the door and walked through the kitchen.

"He'll come around, Bella. He'll have to." Alice tried to sound encouraging, but the fury inside me was overriding any urge to listen. My feet carried me up the stairs and down the long hallway that led me to my room. Once inside, I closed my door and threw myself onto the bed without even turning on a light.

_Even for someone who's over a hundred, he's acting like a stubborn child!_ My mind screamed as my face buried itself into the blanket underneath me. I repeated all the situations when everyone told me what a mistake my choice would be. Sam, Edward, Rosalie, and even Carlisle all told me in their own ways how bad it would be to leave the human world behind to become a vampire. I knew it would be a huge sacrifice; leaving Charlie and Renee behind would hurt me the most. Next to leaving my friends behind, especially after Jessica's death. Yes, I wouldn't be able to age. Yes, I wouldn't be able to have children. And yes, I wouldn't be able to eat all the delicious human food I enjoy. But putting all that aside, I'd gain so much more.

I'd gain strength.

I'd gain endurance.

I'd gain endless time to learn about everything.

I'd gain a bigger family.

I'd gain an eternity with my soul mate.

I'd even possibly gain some unique ability.

I would be able to face the world with new eyes. New understandings. Without fear.

I punched the blanket at my side. _Stupid Vampire._

A creaking sound broke my thoughts and I lifted my head to see a shadow looming by the doorway. I drew myself upwards in a fright.

"Maybe I _am_ stupid," I heard it say. With a deep sigh of relief, I leaned against the back wall behind the bed.

"God, Edward!" I groaned. His arm moved in the darkness and flipped the light switch on. He was covered in mud and leaves; his hair drenched with moisture. Patches of mud splotched along his shirt and pants, and his arms were smeared with it, too. His hand was holding something small, but I wasn't sure what it was. His darkening eyes were looking at his feet. I held in a gasp. He looked as vulnerable was he did in Volterra. Beaten down.

Where did he go?

"I've clung with such idiotic obstinacy to my idea of what's best for you, though it's only hurt you."

"Edward, I know you want to protect me anyway you can. But even you must know that this time, that isn't enough," I said slowly, crawling across the bed. He kept his face shielded from me.

"I felt your pain in that cell. In your blood as it coursed through me. I could _see_ your pain through my eyes. Though only for an instant. It was enough. I never want to hurt you like that again. You love me more than I deserve."

"There you go again. Stop blaming yourself for everything happening to me. I was upset about a lot of things. I don't blame you for any of it. Neither of us knew this was going to happen. Neither of us could have predicted it. Alice barely could." With each word, I made my way closer and closer to the end of the bed. Edward was still as a statue as I spoke. "You said you felt my sadness and anger, right? Did you feel my love for you, too? I love you more than anything!"

_Please get through that thick skull of his!_

"Maybe we _should_ do things your way…" his gentle voice whispered. My heart skipped a beat.

"Edward…look at me…" I asked, watching the mud drip from his locks of bronze hair.

"I had leave. Get away from all the thoughts in that room. All the thoughts yelling at me to let you change. Once I got away from it all, I was able to think clearly for myself. And I realized something. I was being the selfish one. _I_ was the one holding on to your humanity. I didn't want you to lose out on all the wonderful things I've seen others experience. What Rosalie misses out on. She never stops thinking about it. I want to give you the world, and I know that I can't. When I was in that cell, I hoped at one point that you would forget about me and join Jacob's side. I knew he could take care of you; love you almost as much as I do. Give you things that I can't."

"I don't care about all that! I only want you!"

"I questioned myself about my soul. What you told me. That without one, I couldn't love you…"

What he was saying wasn't making much sense. Like he had jumbled thoughts that were pouring out of him randomly. It was hard for me to keep up.

"But I _do_ love you. With everything that I have. You'll never understand that I walk this earth for you alone. I want nothing more than for you to be with me forever. To see your smiling face whenever I want. To hold you for as long as I want. I can't understand how you could possibly love me enough to abandon everything for me. It isn't right. It _shouldn't_ be."

"Edward, please look at me…"

"While I was running, I realized that maybe you were right. That Carlisle is right. Maybe turning is the only thing that can save you now. Save _us_. But there are still things I want you to experience. So many things I want you to feel. This isn't how I wanted it to happen. But I feel like I have no other choice…" My heart ached. He was starting to worry me.

"I don't understand." It was then that he lifted his face, looking at me with his beautiful, penetrating eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"


	39. Stupid Convoluted Mind

Shock. Fear. Nausea. Anger. Confusion. Panic.

_What?_

Did I just go numb?

_What did you ask me?_

Why did he look at me with such perfect eyes?

_You did not just say wife…?_

Was my mouth dry?

_You can't be serious?_

Why can't I blink?

"W…what?" My voice finally found itself. His eyes were intense as they linked with mine. If I dared look away, I knew I would fall. His perfect eyes were holding me up with him.

"Marry me, Bella," he repeated.

Rage. Disgust. Horror. Denial. Regret.

"I…" I couldn't find words. They didn't exist in my head. Of all the things for Edward to say to me, this was something I didn't expect at all. His body became fluid as he walked up to me. I was on my knees, staring at him like a nuke had gone off.

"I know that was awfully sudden of me. I apologize," he said calmly. He fell to his knees and held out a small velvet box in his dirty palm. "But if I must take your life away, I want you to experience this before I do." My body had to be going into shock. Why couldn't I think? I was dreaming, wasn't I? This had to be a nightmare. Edward Cullen would not be kneeling in front of me, proposing…

He opened the small box, and something sparkly attracted my eyes. I stared at a beautiful golden ring, with a single white pearl set in the middle. Surrounding it were small, circular diamonds. It looked out of this world. Certainly out of this century. "It belonged to my mother. It was her wedding ring. She gave it to Carlisle before she died, wanting me to have it. Wanting me to give it to the woman I planned to live out the rest of my life with." My breathing slowed.

Was I breathing? I couldn't be sure.

He was patient as he held the small accessory in his hand, watching me intently. I had to react, didn't I? What was the right thing to do? I suddenly saw an image in my head: an old photo of Renee and Charlie from their wedding: Charlie with his longer hair and Renee with a cheesy bouquet and mini-skirt-accompanied wedding dress. Their bright smiles, full of hope, joy, and excitement for the future.

"I…I can't." I gulped, pressing my hands against his and pushing it away from my sight. I could imagine that if he had a beating heart, it must have stopped right then. His face fell in rejection and I turned away. Guilt shot through me like a bullet. "You know I can't."

"Bella…you know I love you, right? I'm giving into your demands. I'll change you. I'll do whatever you ask. All I am requesting is for this little legality."

"I'll be spending the rest of my life with you, and you want a marriage certificate as proof of my commitment to you?" I felt utterly outraged. "You are unbelievable."

"That's not what I meant," he sighed, getting to his feet walking over to my side. I glared at him. "Call me old-fashioned. It may be silly, perhaps, but I want to do this right for you. I know you have a dislike for marriage, but don't you feel that you and I are different than your parents?"

"It's a ridiculous ceremony! It's an excuse for people to shower me with expensive gifts and put me in a disgustingly tight dress and go all goo goo and gaga over it! It's sickening. I don't want any part of it." Haunting images of Renee and Alice thrusting me into dozens of stores for fittings and makeup and hair made me want to vomit.

"Then I won't change you." I looked up at Edward and pouted harshly.

"You're blackmailing me!"

"I'm making you a deal, is all," Edward said. "If you really want this. If you desire for me to change you. I am willing. But only if you give me something I've wished for just as badly."

"You _want_ to get married?" I groaned. His filthy face curved into a radiant smile.

"Why wouldn't I want to show to the entire world how much I love you?" He sat beside me, and I could feel how wet he was from his close proximity. "I've never been married, unlike my brothers and sisters, who go through the motions every few years. I've wanted to have that experience since I was human. Can't you give me little that request?" He sounded like he was pouting along with me, and I turned to see his eyes staring directly at me. My nose barely touched his. I could feel my face becoming scarlet.

_Stupid. Beautiful. Vampire._

"Can I _think_ about it?" I asked after some time. My heart was racing as his breath brushed along my skin.

"Of course, Love. I want you to think it over. And make absolutely sure of your decision." His voice was delicate as I watched his lips move harmoniously. His hand slipped over mine and placed the box in my fingers. It was such a small object, but its invisible weight was pulling me down. "I'm going to clean myself. Will you wait up for me?" Edward left my side, and my heart ached as I watched him move elegantly towards the doorframe.

"Mmm…" I nodded. He shot me his trademark smile, making me melt all over, before he left me alone with what would turn out to be the biggest choice of my life.

My mind was desperately trying to stay alert, but when I hit my comforter while waiting for Edward's return (bad mistake on my part), my eyes grew heavy. So I began to think practically. It had to be late. Past midnight, definitely. I'd call Charlie the next day, letting him know I was alright and make up some story of museums I was visiting. Make sure he was eating right. Maybe suggest he go to the Blacks for dinner until I came back home.

_Jacob…_

I thought about his eyes the last time we met. How cold and distant they were when he said those hurtful words.

"_I really don't want to have to kill you."_

What would changing do to our relationship? Would he keep to his words and _actually_ try to kill me? Would he hate me that much? Deep in my heart, I knew I loved him. I wasn't too sure if I could live for an eternity without his laughter, his insults; his bear hugs that left me spinning whenever he let me go. It was as though our relationship was choking to death, struggling to gasp for air. My knees lightly touched my chin as my body shriveled in the bed.

I should have been happy. Edward was going to give me what I wanted. He was willing to change me. All he wanted was a silly ceremony to look all dressed up and brag about getting hitched, right? That's all it was. A silly ritual that an old-fashioned, stubborn man wanted. But if it was really just that, why did my heart throb with pain at the thought of it? Did Renee and Charlie's past affect me that much? It had to be something else. Why was I so miserable?

I couldn't fight the impending power of sleep. It compelled me with its hold, pulling me into a dream, where I found myself standing in a strange field. One I couldn't remember ever being to before. It was dawn. And the rays of bright yellows and orange light sparkled through the trees that were nearby. I was alone.

"_You certainly dream big."_

A voice that sounded distance made me turn my head, looking for the source of it. I sounded familiar. A brisk wind swept around me, making me shiver. I rubbed my arms, feeling cloth against my palms. My eyes fell and I gasped when I noticed that pure, silky, milk-white fabric laced my fingers in a pair of elegant gloves. As my eyes drew away from my hands, I noticed that my feet were hidden under a white fabric as well. I examined myself in a frenzy. Hair in curls, falling along my face like feathers. A strapless gown that clung to my midsection like a corset, with floral pattering along the sides, leading down to a long train behind me. A long veil crowned my head. I…I was dressed like a bride!

"_It doesn't suit you right. I'm not sure what I was thinking."_

The voice said, sounding colder than a moment before. Where was it coming from? I squinted my eyes to try and catch something in the trees, but saw nothing.

Something in me began to ache. It surged from deep within my throat, itching through the tissue and skin. The rays of sunlight rose over the leaves, almost blinding me. I threw up my hands to protect my eyes, and fell ill at the sight of my arms. They were changing shade, from the creamy-pale color of my usual tone, to an off-white color. The ache within my throat increased in irritation. I started walking around as panic set in. My feet were in shimmering high heels, which dug into my skin as they brushed against the grass below.

"_You're not good for me, Bella." _I stood in place, grasping onto my throat and trying to scream out from the aching sensation. _"I realize that all too much now."_

My knees gave way and I smashed against the ground, staining the dress with dirt. I felt the aching sensation crawl along my body, invading my arms and legs, my head, my eyes…it was consuming me. What was happening? I started to dry heave, gasping for air and squeezing tears though my bulging eyes. When I closed my mouth for an instant, I felt something pierce through my bottom lip. Something warm drizzled down my chin. Through my wincing, I ran a finger along my mouth and saw blood staining along the white lace. I hesitated briefly before lifting my fingers to my mouth, gasping as I felt two teeth longer than the rest. As sharp as knives.

"_I'm so excited! I might dream big, but you know you love me!" _A female's voice sang across the trees.

"Mom…?" I choked, still holding myself. The aching became painful. Burning.

"_You're more pathetic than I anticipated. I made a mistake. I can't be around you anymore."_ A voice like Edward's flew on the breeze as it hit me, causing my curls to flutter along it.

Thirst.

That's what I was feeling. So _thirsty_…

"_Fine! Go run off and be ignorant of your family! See if I care! But don't try and take Bella away from me! Forks is best for her!" _Memories. My eyes widened.

"_Why? So you can keep her up waiting for you while you devote all your time to your precious station? Break her heart just like you did mine? You're such a hypocrite!"_

No. This wasn't happening. Why was my childhood haunting me?

"_Bells…Daddy and Mommy have decided to have a divorce. This doesn't mean we love you less, it's just that we don't get along like we used to…"_

Charlie…

The thirst was overpowering me, and without realizing it, I was darting my eyes like a wild animal into the growing daylight around me. I could smell blood. Animal blood. And it was close.

"_You're strong enough to live on your own. Being around you is too painful. I can't stop missing the old you. I'm sorry…"_

A doe ran behind some trunks. I picked myself up and got into a lunging position. I could see its eyes. How innocent they were. The same eyes of the doe Edward attacked that first night. It was _so_ close. But I was frozen. I couldn't move. I imagined Edward's blood-stained face after feeding on that poor animal. But the thirst was overwhelming._ "Don't try to find me. I will make it as though I never existed."_ The voice was now clear and recognizable. My heart sunk.

The doe spotted me. Its eyes were glued to me as I felt its heart race in fear. Torn between two worlds, I fought in my mind.

"_We will have the rest of our lives. Isn't that a groovy way to think of it? We can have babies and teach them so much about the world…You'll be a great dad!"_

I lunged.

My body shook against my blankets when I woke up from that dream. Edward was still in the shower, so only minutes had passed, but I felt like I slept for hours. I drew my legs up to my body and held them, lost in my thoughts.

"Your heart is humming again. It's such a beautiful melody to my ears. Are you okay?" Edward appeared by my head some time later, resting a hand gently over my forehead. My legs relaxed and I tried to hide my worried expression from him. His eyes were glazed with concern. "My Bella, what is the matter? Did my proposal worry you that much?" He frowned, which didn't suit him at all. I shook my head and slid over for him to join me. My body was begging to be close to his. When his arms pulled me into him, I took in the intoxicating scents of vanilla and strawberries from his shower. A soft cotton shirt covered his chest, but it was thin enough for me to feel the creases in his sculptured chest. It was another perfect moment that I didn't want to end. "Even though it's quite difficult for me to read your mind, I know something is bothering you. Is it Jacob?"

I was quiet as the thought ruminated. "Sort of."

"If he really cares about you as much as he feels he does, then he shouldn't abandon your friendship. Though I can understand how he would feel…"His cold hand ran along the back of my head, smoothing out my tangled hair. "But a dog _is_ a dog."

"Hey!" I yelped against his chest. It rumbled as he let out a soft laugh.

"I'm sorry that I'm biased. He _has_ been trying to steal you from me. I don't take that lightly."

"Ugh." I bit my lip. My insides were splitting from my dilemma.

"Tell me what you are thinking, Bella. Before it drives me absolutely insane," Edward sighed, rubbing his chin against my forehead. I hesitated. However, the need to talk about my feelings became too strong.

"I'm thinking about…Charlie."

"Charlie?" He repeated, sounding surprised. I lifted my head, looking into his eyes with sadness filling my own.

"His facial expressions, actually. More like how he looks at me as I've grown up. I see it in his eyes…the pain of seeing the spitting image of my mother." Edward was silent as he listened, making me even more nervous. My fingers grazed along the cotton, tapping along in circles. My eyes fell and focused on them. "I know he never got over her. That he still loves her, despite…"

"Bella, are you afraid of being _alone_?" Edward interjected. Did he try seeing inside my mind and caught a glimpse of my dream?

Hearing him say it confirmed what I was feeling. I never thought of it in that way before. I never _felt_ alone before. Not in that sense. I always had Charlie and Jacob in my life. My friends were always around to keep me company during school. I never felt like I was missing something, outside of a mother from time to time. But when Edward asked me that question, I realized what my problem was.

In the beginning, I was terrified of marriage because of the exploitive nature of it. Then, it changed into the fear of commitment going wrong. Seeing Charlie devastated from his divorce, though he never talked about it, bothered me more than anything. And after losing Edward for almost two months, as crazy as it sounded, I discovered that I was scared of being without him. "Bella?" Edward's hand slid along my jaw to lift me to look at him, no doubt worried by my sudden silence.

"…I guess so," I mumbled. Suddenly, I felt embarrassed. Edward's fingers pressed along my cheek and his eyes narrowed, peering into me. He looked like I hurt him somehow.

"Haven't I expressed enough to you that I could _never_ leave you? Submitting myself to Jane and Alec was the hardest thing for me to do. Ever. Every moment without you felt like I was dying repeatedly. Though my heart doesn't beat anymore, it felt like it had been torn away from me. I felt hollow inside. Your hold on me is unbreakable, and yet you worry still about me leaving you? That mind of yours must be more impenetrable than I believed possible."

When he put it that way, it sounded ridiculous. I frowned; sinking inside immediately.

"I don't know…what if I do change and I'm not like how you remember? What if I'm _too_ different and you decide that I'm not good enough anymore? I don't want to live forever like that…" I whispered, feeling more vulnerable with my feelings than ever before in my life. I felt like an angsty teenager, worrying about shallow things like being dumped in such a way. But I couldn't help myself. He was so…perfect to me. And I…

"You're the most beautiful thing in my world, Bella. The perfection you entail is overwhelming. You make me feel alive. I told you before that I feel like I've lived this long just to be with you. Do you really have no idea how important you are to me?" His eyes were furrowing into mine, and my cheeks began to burn. His face came towards me and I shivered from the lightest brush of his lips to my ear. "You've had my heart since the moment we met." I held my breath as he drew himself back, looking at me with a sweetness in his expression that calmed me almost instantly. The dream left my mind and was replaced with Edward's words. Without much more thought, I took his lips with mine and lost myself in him.


	40. Inspiration

Lying to Charlie was difficult. I had to make the Cullens speak Italian while I spoke to him on the phone the next few days in order to keep up the story that I was still on vacation. He could tell the difference in my attitude, and at one point asked me if it was because of Edward. I did admit that Edward and I were fixing our relationship, and was hoping to make it sound normal if we were a couple again after returning from Italy. Hopefully Charlie would buy it. He would have to. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he still hated on Edward for his "desertion" after Jessica's death. Charlie was the kind of man who held a grudge, too. It was going to take a long while for Edward to build back up that trust.

The first days at the Cullen home were peaceful. I slept more than I ever could remember. Each time I would wake up, Edward would be lying next to me like a chiseled god with engulfing eyes that watched me with admiration. Esme took the time to make elaborate yet delicious meals for me. On one of the days, Alice forced me to go shopping with her for some new summer clothes. I had learned by that point to never back away from an offer, so I obliged. I thought the time away from Edward would do me some good in the thinking department anyway. He could use that separation to hunt with Emmett and Jasper. The most difficult part of the trip wasn't Alice's high levels of squeals and opinions in terms of finding me clothing, the sly remarks she made while I tried on things, or how she made everyone around us fawn from her attractive self. It was her incessant questioning of my decision about Edward's proposal.

"I can't help but be curious. I can't see your decision and it bothers me. How can you be that confused about it?" She asked me on the drive back from Port Angeles. Edward was very respectful of my needed space on the topic, and left me to think it over. In return, I gave myself a deadline of deciding before returning home. It only made the anxiety worse. So many things were to be considered, planned, debated…it was overwhelming.

"It's not the easiest decision to make, Alice," I mumbled, shifting in the car seat. The wind whipped through my hair from my side, and the breeze felt calming.

"You were so willing to be changed before. Why is the concept of marriage such a hindrance?" Her voice was a soft and empathetic as usual. It made me feel like a child somehow. That my revelation with Edward the few days before would sound ludicrous to her. But she was like a sister, and I trusted her.

"I'm afraid of…well…being abandoned," I whispered, keeping my eyes on the blurred environment outside the car. Alice made a low giggling noise, making me regret my confession.

"You certainly are a silly human, Bella," she said. My head turned and I saw her grinning as she drove. "My brother loves you more than he probably could love any of us. And that's saying something. All of us feel it. We've felt it since the day you two met. I _saw_ it. He couldn't reject you if he tried."

"_I couldn't reject you if I tried."_ My own words sprung to mind as I remembered saying those similar words to Edward in my truck.

"I would think you would be more upset about leaving your family and friends, frankly. It surprises me that you worry more about Edward's devotion to you."

"I _am_ worried about that," I said with a sigh. My hand pulled my flying hair back. "It's just…I guess I've accepted 'death', if you can understand that. I know that leaving my family and life behind would be devastating. But I also know that Charlie will be looked over by the Blacks. Renee has Phil. My friends have each other. I would be hurt for a while, but I know that my sacrifice will present even more gifts for myself and Edward. After being nearly killed by Caius and seeing what they can do in Volterra, I think I came to some sort of terms with ending my own life. I'm afraid of going through the change in vain, though. Ultimately, that's my biggest fear."

"I see," Alice said. I saw that we were nearing Forks and I felt a chill run down my back. "Well, you know my opinion. I'd love for you to officially become my sister." As the familiar shops and houses sprang across the car at full speed, I ruminated over what was to come. To say yes or no.

_To be or not to be? That is the question?_ I thought to myself randomly, smiling at my strange connection to Shakespeare. But the pressure was on. I only had a week to decide. And either way, I'd have to face consequences.

"The blue one." Alice suddenly said. I arched an eyebrow and looked over at her in confusion. Did I miss something?

"What?" I asked. A smile appeared on her face.

"Just trust me," was all she responded with. I shook my head as she pulled into the Cullen's driveway. When she electronically opened the garage door, I saw Edward leaning against his Volvo. His eyes were large and beautiful as always. The shimmering gold that smoldered within them expressed that he just recently hunted. I got out of her car and he helped pull out my new outfits.

"You outdid yourself again, I see," Edward commented to a grinning Alice.

"I don't think I was _that_ bad! She _needed_ some dresses and a new bathing suit!" The pixie-like vampire stuck out her tongue and pranced into the house with her new items. I shrugged and rubbed my temples as Edward patted my back.

"I hope she wasn't too rough with you today," he said from behind.

"Not really," I replied, approaching the door to the house. _She's been pretty helpful, actually._ "I've gotten pretty used to her antics by now. Smiling and nodding have become my best skills with her."

"Haha," Edward chuckled, following behind me.

After piling everything on my bed, I started to hang up the different clothes. Edward sat on my bed, handing me the different garments, leaving his own comments. "So, Bella, do you have any plans for dinner tonight?" I heard him inquire as I hung up the last sundress.

_What a strange question to ask,_ I thought.

"No? I just assumed Esme would cook something. Why?" I asked. I felt his cold arms slide around my waist, and sighed while he pressed me against him. His chin rested on my shoulder; his nose nuzzled against my ear.

"I realized something today. I never did reciprocate your anniversary gift." My eyes widened at his sultry tone. I had almost completely forgotten that I even got him anything. Those days in Phoenix felt like ages ago. "I did say that I would make it up to you."

"You don't have to do that," I whispered softly, feeling his arms wander along my hips.

"I would like to. We both deserve a little celebration, don't you think?" His whispering made my skin hot as I felt his breath along my earlobe.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked. His cheek grazed along mine slowly and I felt him smile against my skin.

"Just be ready in an hour. Wear something nice. It's a surprise." His wonderful hold disappeared around me almost instantly. I frowned, realizing that I was then alone in my room. My eyes glimpsed across my closet as his words floated around.

_Wear something nice? I don't even know where we're going!_ I thought in frustration. Something shiny caught my eye and I stared into a beautiful dress that Alice had picked up for me in one of the many stores we visited that day. It was a navy color with silver trim and silver sequins laced in a simple criss-cross pattern along the front. It had spaghetti-straps that accentuated its low-cut style. I found myself smiling when I touched the silky fabric. _The blue one…so that's what you meant, Alice?_

I rushed into the shower to get myself ready, surprisingly looking forward to whatever Edward had planned for me that night.

"Bella, you look heavenly!" Esme chimed when I came down the stairs to get my jacket. My hair was still slightly damp, but was nicely curled. I used some of the makeup Alice _conveniently_ left at the vanity, only adding some eye shadow and mascara. I never used lip liner much, so I silently prayed that it looked alright. The only decent shoes that matched the dress were strap-on high heels, which I initially wanted to avoid. But walking around in sneakers would not look too flattering, either. Esme and Alice looked me over like I was a mannequin in a store window. Both beamed with excitement. I guess I couldn't blame them; I never dressed up. Rosalie even looked impressed as she sat on the couch.

"Not bad," she said. I took it as a compliment. It was subtle, but it worked.

"Has Edward come down?" I asked while putting on my jacket.

"He is getting his car," Esme said. She and Alice exchanged glances that I couldn't figure out. My chance to ask about it was halted by Edward opening the front door. He wore a dashing black and grey suit that hugged him in all the right places. A simple navy-blue tie separated the natural colors, which only brought out his beautiful eyes and smile all the more. My heart leapt in my chest as he extended a hand out to me. I could see in his eyes that he was captivated by my appearance, which made me feel like a star for once.

"Your chariot awaits," he said, trying to sound suave in a fake way. I laughed at his ridiculousness and took his hand. He led me outside, and I saw that his Volvo was sitting in the front, ready to go. As my heels scraped along the cobblestone tiles leading to the car, I got a feeling deep down that this was going to be an extravagant night. "Don't worry," I heard Edward say while I got into the car. "I'm not Alice."

He told me to keep my eyes closed for the drive. Butterflies were fighting amongst each other in my stomach as I tried to figure out his plans. "Love, please try and calm down. Your racing blood is distracting me from driving. I wouldn't want you to pass out before you've had a chance to eat!" Edward joked. My nerves were shooting across my body rapidly, adding to the adrenaline that was pumping through me from anticipation. When I finally felt the car come to a stop, I felt Edward take my hand. "Keep your eyes closed for me, okay?" He instructed. I nodded. He left the car and opened my door, guiding me to my feet. My fingers clung to his and I did my best not to stumble through the darkness. The ground sounded like pavement as my heels hit against it.

"How much longer should I be blind?" I asked in a sigh. This was getting old quick. If this kept up, I would definitely fall. Edward chuckled lightly, squeezing my hand.

"Bear with me a little longer," he cooed. I heard him open a door, and the pavement changed to tile of some sort. I could smell a strange mix of stale coffee and dry-erase markers. Restaurants didn't smell like that…

Another door opened, and then I felt Edward leave me. I whimpered at the sudden abandonment, struggling to keep my eyes closed. "Just hold on," Edward's velvety voice told me. I stood right where I was; terrified of slipping or bumping into something. The silence around me was unnerving. What was he up to?

After a few moments, I heard strokes of a piano from across wherever I was. The notes started low, but cascaded into wonderful droves of high and melodic tones. It sounded familiar…

My heart had to have stopped for a solid minute as the music engulfed me. Just like the first time I heard it. In the auditorium on the first day we spoke kindly to each other.

"Edward, what…?" I whispered.

"You can open your eyes now," he said as he gently took my hand into his. When my eyes fluttered open, I gasped.

We were standing in my humanities classroom from the fall semester. But it looked almost completely different! The desks were moved to the far back of the room, stacked neatly against each other. The music was coming from a surround system that reached around the entire classroom, with speakers hanging in the corners. Candles adorned the windowsills, and a beautiful silver candelabrum sat in the center of a single table that dripped with lace. A plate with pasta and salad was there as well, with two glasses of what looked like red wine. A sweet aroma of cinnamon and lavender wafted my way, and I felt overwhelmed by the simple beauty of the sight before me.

"Edward…this is…" I had trouble concentrating. I glanced over at him, noticing a bright smile on his face.

"You should eat before it gets too cold," he whispered, pressing his hand against my lower back. I stumbled a little but walked to my seat. Like a perfect gentlemen, he helped take off my jacket and pushed my seat in when I sat down. The food looked delicious. When he seated himself, I dug in. After swallowing a few bites, I looked at Edward. He was watching me, almost similarly to how he used to. I felt my cheeks react almost on cue. The candlelight accentuated his dazzling features, especially his eyes. I practically had to kick myself to continue eating.

"How did you come up with this?" I asked after finishing my salad. Edward rested his head on his hand.

"I was inspired, I guess you could say," he said sweetly. I tilted my head to the side. He was inspired?

"By what?"

"Memories," he replied as he ran a hand through his hair. Some of his bangs hung over his eyes, making me almost forget I was eating again. I shoved my fork into the pasta to keep myself on track as he continued, "of everything we've been through, you and I. My mind wandered to all the times we've had in this school the past nine or so months. All the times I caught you from falling, hearing your laughter whenever your friends would say something you found nonsensical, watching me play for the first time, our walk to the diner, seeing you in the corner of my eye as you watched me from afar in the dining hall…everything brought me back to this room. That first day of class. When I saw your beautiful form sitting in your desk. Even with the bored look on your face, you looked like an angel."

My cheeks were burning. I stopped eating and leaned back in my seat, feeling oddly nervous from his words.

"_I'm _no angel," I said with some sarcasm. What a diluted vision of me. Edward lowered his hand, reaching over with it and taking one of mine.

"To me, you are. You are too hard on yourself. You see yourself as an ordinary person, when I see you as infinitely more. A special star that shines brighter than the rest. Your shine is something they wish to have, but could never achieve. No matter how hard they try." His fingers drew circles in my palm, making me shiver. "That very first day of humanities was the first day I began to live, Bella. It was the first time I ever _felt_ that I needed to do something every day. I've been on this earth for far too long. I lost motivation to do much of anything, outside of keep up the act of being a teenager or college student. You can only graduate so many times and still enjoy it. Day in and day out I interacted with the same people. The same mindless banter about cliché problems. The same thoughts about dating, outfits, homework, and gossip. It wasn't living. I was just existing. Until I met you. When my eyes met with yours on that first day, my focus, my determination, my desire, _everything_ was restored. You gave me my soul back.

"That is why every time you question my love for you, I feel like I've failed as a man. I was raised with the ideals to treat my lover as if she was a princess, to show her that I was her one and only protector. That I was the one she could count on in any situation. That my love was pure and undying for her and her alone. When I see the doubt in your eyes, it pierces through me. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours. I meant it when I said that I would stay with you until you grow sick of me. And even then, I'm unsure if I can stay far away from you. I can't imagine existence in this world without you."

His touching words made tears form at the corners of my eyes. The sincerity in his made it all too real for me.

"I will never understand how that mind of yours works. It drove me to near madness ever since we met. I could never figure out your thoughts or feelings, unless I concentrated to a point of almost feeling pain. But as crazy as it makes me, I like that I cannot read your mind. It makes you that much more unique. I'll never know how you will act or what you will say. People are predictable. But you…you never do what I expect. You always take me by surprise."

I caught myself feeling a little sad about that. I wished I could show him how much I loved him in this moment. The full emotion. Not just a snippit.

"Bella, I chose this classroom because it was the beginning of us. This classroom brought us together. It brought me to you. I only thought it right to bring you back here with me once again, in hopes of having another beginning with you." His other hand took mine and I felt something press against my palm.

It was the ring.

How did he get a hold of it without me knowing? I kept it in the box by my bed. I could've sworn that it was still there earlier that day…_Alice._

"Edward?" I gasped, looking at the shimmering jewels as they reflected against the small flames of the candles.

"I know that I told you I would keep silent. Give you your space. A part of me still questions why you would even consider spending the rest of your life with me, but I hope that you will. Even if you don't give me an answer now, I just wanted to express to you how I feel. I promise to respect any decision that you will make. But I admit that I am biased. Though I still believe your humanity is worth saving, I also believe that we were meant for each other. And if keeping you with me means ending your human life, I will answer your request completely." My eyes fell to the small object. It had felt so heavy only a few days prior. As if it were an anvil tossed onto me like in those old loony tune cartoons I watched as a kid.

But now, it felt lighter. Like how a ring should feel.

"Thank you," I said, closing my fingers around the ring, pulling it to my chest. I held it close and gazed into Edward's eyes. They were wide. I could tell he was trying to read my thoughts. I almost wanted to laugh. He was desperate…it _did_ drive him crazy. The music lulled into a soft melody that he had played for me a few times in practice. I placed my hand back on top of his, squeezing the ring against him.

It really was a perfect match. Heat and cold. He and I. Our puzzle was finished. Whole. Complete.

I could see the lines around his lips curl as he smiled charmingly.

_Yes._

He had heard me.


	41. Completed Puzzle

"I'll do everything in my power to make you happy, Bella," Edward whispered, bringing our hands up in front of his face and taking the ring. As he slid it across my finger, I twitched at the cool, hard surface squeezing around me. I was still nervous about my choice, mostly due to all the complications it would create, but relief was another emotion that pressed against the others. He delicately placed his lips along my fingers, kissing each gracefully.

"You've already done that. I don't need anything else," I uttered, lost in his binding gaze. My checks had to be deep scarlet by now. The content smile on his face relieved me even more, but it made me wonder. Edward's words were striking and romantic, as they always were. Unfortunately, something in the back of my mind still questioned their sincerity. My eyes fell from his to the ring as it glimmered in the candlelight on my hand. Seeing it there…knowing the meaning behind it...how natural it looked…

"Are you alright?" he asked me suddenly. A gasp filtered through my pressed lips and I shook my head.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Not having second thoughts, are you?" he asked with curiosity. His tone was a little saddened at his question. I couldn't help but keep in a chuckle. It was really bothering him that he couldn't clearly see into my mind. Was he that worried about my choice? I flashed him a smile to reassure him.

"No, of course not. Just…I hope the others will be as accepting to the idea. I mean, I know Alice and the others are all on board, but…"

"You're worried about Jacob and the pack?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. But he was always able to guess my feelings. Whether or not he could read my mind mattered little in that department. I drew my hand away from his hold. The cold from his touch remained along my skin as I placed my hands in my lap. Out of sight.

"Yes. But it's more than that. I'm nervous about what we will have to tell Charlie and Renee. What I will need to do now. And what the Volturi will do."

"Those are important things we will have to discuss," he agreed.

"As well as…the timing…" I bit down on my lower lip.

"Not until after the wedding." His voice was low, but stern. I glanced over at him and saw a hint of anger in his eyes. "You _will_ be human on your wedding day. We can think about the change after that."

"And when _will_ the wedding be?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes. I hoped we wouldn't need a shotgun wedding of some sort. I shuddered as I mentioned wedding in my head. Not used to that.

"Bella, let's not argue. That's not what I wanted tonight to be for. We can talk about all of this tomorrow, can't we? I would just like to enjoy my evening with my soon-to-be wife." He forced a grin on his face, though I could see through it. He still heavily disliked the idea of my changing. He was going to be irritated about it, just as I was going to be irritated about the wedding. What a pair we made!

"I'm sorry," I sighed, bringing my hands back up and laying them on the table, crossing them. "I didn't mean to bring down the mood."

"It's alright. I think I know how we can recover," he said. I raised an eyebrow while he stood up in one quick movement. Before I could comprehend what was going on, Edward was at my side, holding out a hand to me. The music had changed to something slow, but elegant and beautiful. It had to be something else he had composed. Maybe it was for the spring concert? My eyes were wide as I stared at his hand. He wouldn't dare… "Isabella, would you please join me in a dance?" I held in a gasp of shock.

Me? Dance? In these heels? No way. He was an idiot for asking me that. I hesitated, keeping my eyes on his hand. My body became rigid.

"Don't worry. I'll lead," his velvety voice said. Ugh! How was I going to say no to that? His dazzling nature never wore on me. I was going to have a fun eternity with that.

"O-okay…" I whispered unevenly, slowly lifting my hand and placing it in his. His strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me out of my chair and into his hold. "You asked for it…" I frowned.

"Call me masochistic, then," he murmured, holding our one set of arms out at our sides. "Just follow me." His other arm wrapped around my lower back, keeping me close to him. The music was soothing, and after a few steps along his feet, I became comfortable. He was slow in his guidance over me, which built up my self-confidence a little. After the first song played, he clearly felt brave, because he twirled me around a few times before pressing me back against him protectively. I was reminded of dancing sequences from old movies I would catch on TV.

We moved rhythmically around the classroom. Like one organism, in perfect timing. I was enamored with how intense his eyes were as they locked onto mine while we swayed. It was still difficult for me to get over how perfectly matched we were. In a span of less than a year, my life had dramatically changed from being normal, boring, and routine, to emotional, risky, and unpredictable. And I couldn't be happier than I was in Edward's arms.

Another slow song played through the room, and I felt myself being drawn closer to him. His footing dragged to a point where neither of us was moving much. Instead, I clung to his chest while his arms held me close. I felt his chin rest on my head, and I sighed heavily, taking in his enriching scent. My mind began to wonder when it registered through my nostrils. Would he smell the same to me after I changed? Would _I_ smell the same to him? In fact, would _anything_ smell the same? "Your heart is pounding," he said above me as his fingers enmeshed themselves in my hair along my neck. "What is going on in that mind of yours?"

"What will I be like?" I asked after a few more measures of music passed. "After I change, I mean."

Edward was silent, and I felt his chest tighten against me. Finally, after a moment passed, he replied, "I only know the basics. Ones you can already guess. Your skin color will change, your senses will heighten, your eyes will be like mine and the others…"

"Will I feel any different? Act any different?" I cut in.

"Everything will be heightened, like I said. You'll see and hear things more clearly, from greater distances. Especially in terms of hunting…" His voice trailed off as he mentioned hunting. I winced against his suit jacket.

"Will I think of you differently? Like, in terms of what I feel for you now?" That question sounded cryptic, but I had no other way of asking it.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at," he replied.

"Well, one of my favorite things about you is your…well…your smell. Will that change?" He was quiet a moment.

"Yes. My natural scent is specific towards drawing humans in. I will smell like any other vampire to you after the change. But you will have the same affect."

"Oh." I frowned. "Do other vampires smell good? Wait…that sounds weird…" I heard him laugh at my strangeness.

"Of all the things to worry about, you focus on if we will _smell_ differently? You're utterly absurd." I buried my head in embarrassment. "Honestly, Bella. I fear I will never understand you."

"But you love that about me! You told me so!" I pouted. His hand ran along my back gently, creating shivers.

"That is true. I did say that. And I meant it," he whispered, sliding a hand along my chin and lifting my face to meet his. My face felt like fire as blood rushed to fill them. He sighed, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. "I will miss seeing your blush though." Why did his words have to sound like music to me?

"Small price to pay for forever," I tried to tease to lighten his darkening mood. The growing hardness in his face told me it didn't work.

"You're wrong. It's quite a large price. Your life isn't so insignificant." I felt a deep longing as the coldness of his hand filed through my burning skin. My head instinctively leaned into his hand. I didn't know what to say. Similar to how he felt earlier, I didn't want to argue. I wanted to stay like this: in his arms, knowing that I was safe and complete. Knowing that these moments could last forever made my insides want to burst out in excitement.

It wasn't that I didn't value my life. I just valued it more with Edward in it. Be it blood or venom in my veins, I would still walk around and exist. That's all that really mattered to me. I couldn't possibly see myself like Edward saw him and the others: a monster. Only different. Sometimes I felt that he wished I would be more scared of him. I know that's how he felt in the beginning of our relationship. I think he wanted nothing more than for me to run away screaming into the horizon. Instead, I was going to marry him. Become his wife. I was a stupid human after all. But ignorance is bliss at certain times. And this was the best time.

I didn't realize I had been silent for so long. But Edward's long face brought me out of my train of thoughts. He looked slightly pained, and I figured I should say something. One of my hands slid from his chest and wrapped around his at my face.

"Neither is yours," I said plainly. His face smoothed out; his eyes widening. He didn't expect me to say that? My lips curled into a smile. Edward looked so innocent when he was surprised. It was adorable. He returned my smile with one of his own before leaning in and kissing me. It was electrifying as always, but there was a depth to this kiss that wasn't there before. As if we were consummating our engagement with one simple motion. I hoped that after my change, kissing wouldn't be much different. That I would still at least be able to feel my world spinning and becoming endless while still being connected to Edward that way. My heart wouldn't race, and my body probably wouldn't want to melt. But I could do without that.

We stayed like that for a long while. But eventually, I began to yawn. Remorse swept through me when Edward caught onto my sleepiness. I didn't want to leave our bubble. I could tell he didn't, either. But I still had to sleep. He helped put my jacket on and led me back to his car. When I asked about cleanup, he mentioned he could take care of it while I slept. I never did question how he set everything up without being caught, but I figured he planned everything out meticulously. Besides, who would want to go into a classroom during summer at nighttime anyway?

The drive back to the Cullen home was quiet. I was growing more and more tired, almost dozing off at one point. I caught Edward's gaze as he drove though. Content. Well, that was an understatement. He was practically beaming. I leaned my head against the window at my side, letting my eyes fell to my hand. To the ring. _My_ ring. I closed my eyes for a few minutes, opening them again only when I felt Edward's hand graze along my face.

"We're back," he said softly against my ear. I jolted my posture, looking at him and smiling. No doubt the others were waiting for us. And my announcement…

"Do they already know?" I asked. Edward snorted slightly in response, turning back in his seat.

"No. Alice is keeping it to herself. Which is driving everyone else insane."

I took a deep breath.

"Let's get this over with then," I sighed. Edward cracked a smile at my nervousness and irritation.

"As you wish," he teased. After getting out of the car, I felt his hand collide into mine. The first thing I saw when we entered the main room of the house was Alice's broad smile as she bounced over to us in excitement.

She immediately hugged me before whispering, "Congratulations!" Edward's hand squeezed mine as Alice let me go. "I didn't want to take the fun away from you," she said calmly to us before walking into the living room. I shrugged as Edward rolled his eyes.

"Carlisle? Esme? Could you come into the living room?" Edward called out. I saw Jasper sitting in the living room, but no Emmett or Rosalie. "They're being stubborn. Well, Rosalie is, anyway," Edward explained. Alice was practically jumping in her spot beside Jasper. He only looked on with what seemed like mild interest. I saw Carlisle walk in from his study. If he could look tired, I thought that he would. I heard Esme prance down the stairs with a curious smile on her face.

"What is it, Edward?" She asked, whisking away from strands of her hair from her shoulder.

"Emmett and Rosalie first have to join us," Edward said. I stood next to him nervously, covering my hand inside my jacket pocket.

A few seconds later, loud footsteps carried throughout the house as Emmett appeared at the stairs with a sly grin on his face. Esme joined her husband by the entertainment center, and I was reminded again of how perfect they looked together. Would Edward and I look like that, too? I was distracted when Rosalie's scowling face followed Emmett.

"What is it? I was getting to a good part in my book," Rosalie grumbled, stuffing her arms across each other at her chest.

"Bella and I have an announcement to make," Edward said calmly, but I could hear the excitement in his voice. I was glad to make him so happy. All eyes fell on me then, and I figured I turned scarlet again. I glanced at Edward when he slowly took my hand out of my pocket. "We are going to be married."

"Oh! That's wonderful! You said yes!" Esme exclaimed with a cheerful grin. Carlisle walked over to us and gave me a polite, but loving hug.

"That's great to hear," he said, turning and smiling at Edward proudly. Alice ran up to us again, hugging Edward. Emmett approached Edward, smacking him on the back.

"Nice of ya to finally take the dive. Welcome to the family, Bella!" His voice boomed as he grabbed me into one of his trademark bear hugs.

"I'm glad you said yes. You'll be a great addition to the family," Jasper said from the couch. It was a little overwhelming, seeing all their reactions. My saying yes was still very fresh in my mind. Rosalie was silent, as I expected.

"Rosalie, aren't you going to congratulate your brother and soon-to-be sister in-law?" Esme nudged. Rosalie sighed, sounding a bit irritated. Emmett dropped me as gently as he could, but I did stumble. Edward grabbed onto me, probably afraid I would faint or something.

"_Congratulations_," she said. I knew she still disliked my decision of wanting to become a vampire. That road was going to be long ahead of me when it came to our relationship. Esme frowned immediately.

"Rose…" Emmett sounded disappointed. I winced at the sharpness of her tone.

"Pfft…" Rosalie rolled her eyes and dropped her arms. "As much as I don't _like_ the idea of your change, I _am_ happy for Edward's sake." I think she tried her best to sound sincere. Esme's frown curved back into her radiant smile.

"I can't wait to start on the wedding plans!" Alice chimed, with a twinkle in her eyes that worried me.

"Alice, don't…" Edward tried to warn her. But she threw a hand in his face with a grin.

"I already know you both will absolutely _love_ what I'm going to do. Trust me!" She seemed way too excited about this. But I was too tired to fight back. She could do whatever she wanted. I had other things to worry about. Another yawn escaped from me, and I felt Edward's arm hold me close to his side.

"I think you should sleep," he cooed. "You've had a long day."

"Very true," I shrugged. The others were all beaming one way or another. It was nice that everyone accepted me so easily into their family. I said goodnight to everybody as Edward and I walked upstairs. When I got into my room, Edward at on my bed silently. I crept into my closet for some pajamas changed casually, now used to him being around me in that way. As I slammed my head through my baggy shirt, I noticed that Edward seemed distraught about something. His lips were pressed hard together and his eyes were lost in my ceiling. "Something bothering you?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Everyone is so happy for us," he said calmly. "Even Rosalie, to an extent. I guess that I am not used to their acceptance of us, even after all this time."

"And you say _I'm_ naïve?" I teased before walking into the bathroom to wash my face. The warm water felt refreshing while it splashed along my face. I scrubbed off as much makeup as I could. Edward was still sitting on my bed when I returned to the room. He was watching me instead of the ceiling this time. He held out his arms, motioning for me to join him. I happily obliged, wrapping my arms around his neck and sighing as he head rested against my heart.

"Your warmth feels pleasant," he commented against me. My fingers twirled locks of his hair, relishing its softness.

"Why thank you, Sir," I smiled as I joked. Edward raised his head and smiled at me. His arms suddenly pulled away from me, and I immediately missed his contact.

"Alright, smart-mouth. Time for bed," he said. Frowning, I crawled onto the bed and into the covers. He slid up to my side, lying on his back so I could lay on him a bit. His hand traced lined along my arm as it rested across his chest.

"Is Alice going overboard as usual?" I wondered aloud. Edward smirked.

"Of course. Her mind is running over every single detail of what she wants to do. Why didn't you go against her? I thought you would want something small." Edward turned his head to look at me while he spoke.

"I didn't want a fight. Besides, I figured if anyone could whip up a wedding in record time, it would be Alice." He smiled, which made me want to melt even more into him.

"You're right," he said. "She is confident that you will like everything."

"I'm sure I will. I'm actually relieved she is going to be in charge of all that stuff. I don't want to think about it," I said as I nuzzled against his shirt.

"Why?"

"Are you forgetting the biggest obstacle that we need to face?" He looked at me, incredulous. Did he really not have any clue?

"What is that?"

"Charlie."


	42. Choices

I was saddened when I discovered that my bed was empty the next morning. Scratching my head, I stumbled my way into the bathroom to clean up. Edward was probably off doing something, though it was rare for him to not be at my side when I woke up. I shrugged it off while changing into some clean clothes and tied back my hair into a bun. My stomach rumbled when I walked downstairs, making me blush in slight embarrassment. I felt guilty for the Cullens, since they had to pay for food for me, because I was the only one who _ate_.

_Hmm…that would change soon, wouldn't it?_

I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I walked into the landing and saw Esme sitting on the couch. "Good morning, Bella." She sounded endearing as ever.

"Hello," I replied. "Where is everyone?" I noticed that no one else was around. Not even Alice.

"Carlisle and Edward are talking in his study. The others are out hunting for the day." Her gentle voice made me smile along with her. My heart fluttered at the fact that she would become my new mother. As much as I loved Renee, I missed having a stable mom in my life.

"What are they talking about? Is everything alright?" Esme shrugged her dainty shoulders.

"I'm not sure. But I wouldn't worry about it." My stomach rumbled again. "Oh, are you hungry?"

"Don't worry about me, I can fend for myself this morning," I sighed, feeling even more embarrassed. I ran off into the kitchen and pulled out a bowl. I was happy that they purchased some cereal, that way Esme wouldn't _have_ to cook all the time. I poured some cheerios into my bowl and loaded it with milk. I stifled a yawn as I returned to the living room and joined Esme on the couch. Something mindless was on the television, and I assumed she had it on mainly for background noise as she worked on whatever she was putting together. I tilted my head to the side as I admired her work."What are you making?"

When she turned her head, I could smell the sweet honey scent of hers and it made me feel warm inside.

"Oh, well, it's a blanket. I started making it before Edward…left. It was going to be a surprise gift for you. But I guess you can consider it a wedding present," she said happily. Especially at the second part. I smiled before shoving a spoonful of cereal in my mouth. "Bella, I really am so happy that you've decided to become a part of our family. I know it must be hard for you to abandon yours." I thought a moment. I frowned slightly at the knowledge that I could never see Charlie again. "I'll do my best to be a great mother," she said, dragging me out of my thought.

"I don't doubt that, Esme." Her eyes were warm as she looked at me. It was strange thinking that I was almost her age when she was turned by Carlisle. I hoped Edward and I would be just as happy as them.

"You were the best thing to happen to my son," she commented. "He was so isolated before coming here. I worried for the longest time about him ever finding a mate. He never admitted it, but I could tell that he was very lonely." I pictured Edward sitting by a windowsill, staring out into the distance. "I know he regards himself as a thing, rather than a person. When he met you, I think he realized that he still had some humanity left in him. I am eternally thankful to you for reviving his spirit." Her words were so kind. I stopped eating and pulled back a loose strand of my hair.

"I'm glad I could do that for him, and for you," I said. "He's the best thing in my life, too."

I heard a door open from where Carlisle's study was, and turned to see Edward walking in front of his father. His face was smooth; trying to hide the blatant irritation that covered it. His eyes were pretty bad at hiding it, too. They softened when they locked with mine, and he smiled at me.

"Good morning, Love," he said warmly.

"Hey," I replied. "Morning, Carlisle."

"Hello," he said while flashing me a small smile of his own.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, still feeling a little worried.

"Hopefully," Edward shrugged. Carlisle sat in the chair by the couch. He leaned forward, leaning his elbows against his knees and pressing his chin on his knuckles.

"Edward and I decided that we are vising La Push this afternoon." My eyes widened. "We have some serious matters to discuss with the wolves."

"I-I want to come too!" I exclaimed without thinking, nearly dropping my half-full bowl. Carlisle narrowed his eyes.

"I told you," Edward said under his breath. He didn't seem keen to my outburst.

"I understand that you would like to, but it may become _dangerous_." Carlisle's emphasis on the word dangerous made my heart skip a beat. Edward must have picked up on that, because he walked over to my side and sat, running his hand across my upper back and pressing me against him.

"They won't like what we are doing. And things may ultimately lead to a fight. I don't want you there to witness anything I may regret doing," Edward said. I pouted in frustration.

"No. I can't sit here and wait for you to defend our relationship. This is my choice, too. Besides, I know Sam. He won't dare start anything if I'm around."

"I'm not worried about Sam," Edward snared. I knew telling Jacob about our engagement would be hard on him. I was still reeling deep down about how he said he would kill me. And I wondered myself how serious he was.

"I will handle Jake." I said stoically. Carlisle and Edward both stared at me, probably surprised at my tone. I put my bowl on the table and sighed. "I don't want to hurt him any more than I already have, but he has to understand that this is my life. My choice. And if it means severing our friendship…" My eyes lowered. Edward's hand squeezed my shoulder when I leaned back into it.

"Alright, since you feel so strongly about this," Carlisle said. "But be aware that it may become unsafe for you."

"Leave that to me. Nothing will touch her," Edward stated. "I'll make sure of that."

I was incredibly nervous as we drove to La Push. I had to call the reservation, answering to a very hollow Billy about us dropping by. I could tell by the tone in his voice that he didn't like what might be transpiring, but for my sake, he stayed calm on the phone. We had to meet on the border between La Push and the rest of Forks because of the treaty, which didn't bother Carlisle and Edward at all. I didn't like it. I wished we could meet on better territory, like the beach. Instead, we stayed in Carlisle's Mercedes by the trail that led to Jacob's house. Their noses wrinkled after some time of waiting, and I knew it meant that Sam and the others were close.

A pair of big black eyes revealed themselves from behind the brush across from the car, and I saw Sam's thick black fur cascade through the budding leaves. When I saw five other wolves, I gulped. Edward held my hand tightly, as we sat in the back of the car, watching them appear. Edward tensed beside me. "They aren't happy at all," he said quietly. "They're wondering if Bella is really dead. They don't believe it was her who spoke to Billy. One of them is discussing ways to get rid of us." I frowned. Carlisle sighed from the front seat.

"Stay calm, Edward. Let's try to be civil about this."

"_I'm_ not the one drooling all over myself and having the urge to bark," Edward snorted. I squeezed his hand and ran my hand along his arm. He didn't speak so unkindly about the wolves before. Were their thoughts that offensive?

Carlisle was the first to step out. He moved with an err of caution that was admirable to watch. He was always the collected one in the Cullen family, and I respected him heavily for that. Of course, he had the most experience. I saw Sam take a step forward with his paw, and the others snarled from behind him. I wasn't quite sure which ones were who, but I saw familiar brown fur from the back of the pack, and knew immediately that it was Jacob. "I'll get out next. Come out on this side behind me, and don't let go of my hand." Edward sounded strangely authoritative on the border of urgency. The door creaked as it opened, making me cringe slightly. He slid out with grace and gently pulled me out along with him.

As nervous as I was, nothing could prepare me for the guilt I began to feel. I saw Sam's eyes flare widely as the sight of me. And I heard Jacob groan in the back. "He's glad to see you're human still," Edward said in reference to Jacob. "But he isn't too happy seeing me. He thought I was killed off." I started nibbling on my bottom lip.

"Thank you for taking the time to see us," Carlisle started the conversation. "I know this is abrupt, but it's very important."

"They are staying in wolf form because they don't trust us," Edward informed him. "Sam wants me to translate." Carlisle glanced over at us for a moment and gave Edward a silent nod before continuing.

"I understand. Again, thank you for coming. As you can see, we were able to bring Edward back to Forks relatively unharmed." Edward huffed under his breath at that. His eyes were locked on Jacob.

_Jake, what are you thinking? Stop making this so hard…_I thought sadly. I thought of his hurt face when he left me weeks before. His pouted lips and eyes. Forever lingering.

"Sam wants to know why we are here," Edward translated. "Why this involves them."

"There were some…developments, in Volterra," Carlisle said. "I know we spoke briefly that night of Jacob's barging in," Edward's lips curled slightly. Jacob snarled. "about the Volturi. I told you what they were like. Unfortunately, things have changed."

"'What do you mean changed?'" Edward spoke for Sam. I could see the wolves tense their legs.

"Bella went to Italy to free Edward. The leader of the coven, Aro, became fascinated with her. With the fact that a vampire fell in love with her. That she cannot experience the vampyric abilities."

"'She's immune to theirs as well? Didn't one of them burn her?'"

"That is true. She is immune to the abilities that focus on the mind. Aro has a very powerful ability that involves the mind, as well as the other guard members, and he is intrigued that she can't feel any of them."

"'Does this put her in greater danger?'" Edward tried to sound as calm as possible, but his voice was wavering. I squeezed his hand again for reassurance. My eyes focused on Sam for a time; I was too sad to look at Jacob. Carlisle took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yes. In fact, it puts all of us in greater danger. The only way they were able to save her and ourselves was by agreeing to a condition of his."

"'Condition? What condition?'"

"That she is changed."

That's when it started. The other wolves stomped against the ground, snarling and howling at us. They sprinted into a line. Edward pulled me into a tight hold, ready to strike if the need called for it. Jacob lunged from behind the pack, heading straight for Edward and me. Sam growled loudly, probably to call the pack back to him. Jacob was only a few feet away when he stopped in his tracks, staring at Edward with such hatred in his eyes that it made me nauseous.

"Please hear us out," I pleaded, looking right at Sam. His nostrils flared for a moment before he lowered his head slightly in allowance. The others were far from pleased.

"I'm not happy about this, either," Carlisle said. "But the fact is that the Volturi are a very dangerous coven. They don't usually do this. Under normal circumstances, Bella would have been killed on the spot. Aro's curiosity is powerful, and was the _only_ thing that kept Bella alive. His expectations are high. And he expects that Bella will be one of us. Otherwise, I fear that things here in Forks will become fatal for everyone."

"'We can handle them. They're only cold ones. We aren't afraid. Why sacrifice a human life for this?'" Edward seethed out Sam's words through a hiss.

"They're more powerful than any vampire you have experienced. They have been around for many centuries, and are very hateful of those who disobey. They used to massacre entire villages and cities because someone went against their wishes." Carlisle was really trying to get it through to them. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that it wasn't working.

"'They never met us before, have they? They won't know we're coming.'"

"They are rivals of the wolf, actually. A few lived out in Italy, as well as surrounding countries. They aren't aware of our…connection yet. I fear that when they do, it will be even more dangerous. It would take possibly three of you at a time to even distract one of the leaders. I wouldn't want to risk your lives, either." Sam huffed as if he was offended.

"'I can't let you kill an innocent human. Not even for this. If they come looking, we will take care of them. You can leave.'" Edward sounded angry as he spoke. I shook my head. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Remember what you told me, Sam? That if you were in my shoes, you would do whatever it takes to save those you love?" Sam's large head turned and looked at me. I could tell he didn't like me using his words against him. Jacob growled lowly. I looked over at Jacob, keeping my pokerface. "This was my decision from the get-go. You knew that. I don't want to lose any of you. Why can't I have all of you in my life? Making me choose will only hurt the both of us."

"'Because I know what's best for you, Bella.'" Edward spoke for Jacob, and I felt as though speaking his words wounded him. "'I love you more than anything. I can protect you more than any of these creatures. Why don't you see that?'"

"Jake, don't start with that. Only _I_ know what's best for _me._ And I want to do this, not just for me, but for Edward, his family, you, the entire town of Forks. You weren't there, Jake. You didn't see the anger in their eyes when they saw me. How badly they wanted to rip me apart and…"I stopped myself. The memory sprung too many emotions. My hand clung upwards on Edward's arm as Jacob's eyes bore into me. Hey flinched at my movement, and suddenly, he snarled loudly. The others howled in response.

"He saw the ring," Edward sneered, pulling me closer to the car with him. "He's angry. Furious. I knew this would be bad. We shouldn't have brought you."

"Please, you must understand the danger we are all in if we don't act soon. This entire town could be decimated because you won't let us do what needs to be done!" Carlisle said while getting into a defensive stance.

"'I heard enough.'" Edward said to Carlisle for Sam.

"Please, Sam! Please listen!" I cried, trying to break out of Edward's hold. "Let me go, Edward. Let me speak to him!" His eyes were dark as he held me protectively. "Please…" I implored. Finally, Edward let me go. But he kept his eyes on me as I walked in front of Carlisle. "I _want_ to do this, okay? I feel it's what I'm supposed to do. I know this hurts a lot of people. I know I'll be hurting Charlie. But in the end, this is the best way. I love Edward. I love the Cullens. They are all a part of me now. Just like you are all a part of me. I can't stand this fight anymore. If I can help at all against what could be a massacre on both sides, I'm willing to do it. I know the consequences. That's why, if I have to find a way to change without your consent, I will do it. If this breaks the treaty, then so be it."

Jacob howled hurtfully. I saw him pounce at Edward in the corner of my eye, and I froze. Edward was flung into the trees under Jacob's clawed grasp, and brush fell all around them. Carlisle ran to me in a second's time and was a shield as the others readied to follow Jacob's example. Sam and I locked eyes for a long minute. It was strange…I suddenly remembered that dream I had months before. Of being the Quileute girl being killed by the vampire. I remembered the stories I was told with Jacob as kids. For a brief instant, I saw all the legends in his eyes. I hoped that he could see my intentions and feelings through mine. The crashing sounds of breaking wood and growls broke our connection and I turned to see Edward snapping at Jacob's legs. A strange scent of iron and blood wafted my way as Jacob cried out in pain. I saw a giant paw fling at Edward's face, and before I knew it, I was sprinting towards them.

"Bella!" Carlisle cried out behind me, but I didn't listen.

They were going to kill each other. If left unchecked this time, I knew they would. I had to stop them.

They blurred further into the forest.

My feet carried me passed the trees, and I did my best to not trip over the fallen branches. My heart was heavy, almost dragging me into the ground as I heard the sounds of their battle. When I reached them, they had come to a small clearing that I recognized as near Jacob's house. He and I used to make forts there as kids while Charlie and Billy fished by the beach. Now, the two most important people in my life were fighting over me. I could barely stomach it as I watched Edward dive underneath Jacob's massive body, punching him hard in his ribs.

I saw a thin trail of dark, red blood across the dirt, and realized that Jacob had been hurt. Jacob growled after falling to the ground, and swung his head towards a hissing Edward. He caught him before Edward could run, and grabbed onto his side with his large teeth, picking him up like a ragdoll and throwing him in my direction. I screamed in fright as Edward slid into the dirt, creating a mound of mud and grass behind him. He was slowed by that, and his head hit a tree. Leaves and empty birdhouses fell from above, and I ran to his side.

Venom was running along his side and arm, and I ripped off a part of my shirt to wipe it away. Edward shook his head and pushed my hands away as he coughed up green liquid.

"Bella…get out of...here!" He grunted, struggling to get up. Tears were forming around my eyes. The ground shook, and I turned to see Jacob running towards us. "Hurry! Bella…" He pushed himself up as his wounds began to heal. I bit my lip and stood next to him. He flung his arms out at his sides, ready for Jacob's onslaught. "Run! Run, Bella!" He yelled at me, but it didn't register.

I didn't hesitate. I ran in front of him, throwing my hands out like a shield. If Jacob wanted him he would have to take me, too. I held my breath as the mammoth wolf approached us at record speed. It didn't look like he would stop. I narrowed my eyes at him, hoping he would see in them that I loved him too. That I didn't want this. The anger in his eyes…the unbelievable hurt and pain in them made me wince. But he started to slow down, howling with sadness and frustration. He ran off to the side, and I saw that his neck had been cut. That's where Edward hurt him. He ran back to where he was initially, and I felt Edward push me away from him. "Damnit, Bella! Stop being reckless! Get out of here! This is what he wants." He snapped at me. Ignoring him, I walked towards Jacob. "What are you doing? He's too angry to control himself!"

_Reckless. Why did everyone think I was being reckless? I hate that word!_

"Don't you dare come after me," I yelled back at Edward, keeping my eyes on the wounded wolf before me. "This is my fight, too." Saliva fell from its almost closed mouth. "Jake, you're hurt. Let me take a look at you," I said calmly. The fur on him stood straight up. Did he not trust me? His big brown eyes flickered slightly after a silent minute, and he lowered his head. My hands ran through the thick, matted hair that covered it. He moaned a little, sounding almost happy. I could smell his blood profoundly as my hand neared the gash along his neck. "Oh, Jake…" I whispered, seeing it ooze into his fur. I tore off another section of my shirt and placed it at his wound, watching the red liquid soak into it, changing it from purple to crimson.

His head leaned into my hands, and I saw his eyes wince from the pain. My other hand rubbed along his eyes and nose. "I'm so sorry I hurt you so much," I whispered. A low groan escaped his mouth. "I know. I know you'll probably hate me forever. But I love him. Someday, I hope you can understand why I'm doing this." His head drew away from me. His eyes looked at a calm but confused Edward and he growled. I pulled away the cloth and tossed it on the ground, realizing that his wound was starting to heal. He looked back at me, pressing his nose against my forehead, almost playfully. I gasped at the cold wetness of it while he snorted at my face. His head shook and he took off, running past me and then past Edward. I was stunned. What just happened?

Edward was at my side in an instant, and he held me against him.

"Carlisle wants us back. Sam has come to a decision, apparently." I looked up at his dirt-covered face and sighed.

Everyone was quiet when Edward and I got back to the others. Carlisle seemed relieved that Edward and I were safe. Jacob stood next to Sam. The rest of the wolves were strangely silent. Sam must've told them to behave themselves.

"Edward, Bella. Glad to see you're alright," Carlisle said.

"What's going on?" I asked as we joined his side.

"Sam's going to change. He wants to tell us in human form," Edward said, and I closed my eyes. After a few minutes, I felt Edward tug at my shoulder. When I opened my eyes back up, I saw the entire pack: Sam, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul, and Seth. They were in their cargo shorts and were shirtless. Jacob's neck was covered in blood still, but from where I stood, it looked like it fully healed. Sam coughed and looked directly at me.

"Bella. Your eyes are powerful. Did you know that?" he asked. I was confused.

"Um, what do you mean?"

"They express a lot when one looks into them. I could see deeply, myself." He must've been referring to our stares before the fight. Did he get what I was trying to convey?

"Oh. What did you see?"

"I saw one of our elder's wives."

"What?" I was definitely confused now. Jacob held in a gasp; I could see it in his face as he flinched. The others watched Sam.

"I saw Taha Aki's mate in your eyes."

The others gasped collectively, along with some "what"s and "no way"s. I listened on. "She was the third wife and true mate of our original shape-shifting ancestor. She sacrificed herself in order to save her husband and village from being destroyed by a cold one. The tale of her passion and love for her people carried throughout our generations. I never thought I would see anyone remotely like her, but here you are standing right in front of me. As if she was reborn inside of you."

"Sam, what are you saying?" Paul asked, sounding just as confused as I was. I didn't remember hearing that story before. Sam sighed.

"I can see that you are more willing than most to sacrifice yourself for everyone you love. After seeing that reflection of Taha Aki's mate in your eyes…I feel it would be wrong if I denied you your destiny."

"No! Sam, you can't!" Jacob yelled in protest. Sam turned to him, looking stoic. His eyes were hard.

"This isn't your decision to make, Jacob. As leader of our pack, I have chosen to honor Bella her request." Sam sounded like he was throwing his leadership in Jacob's face. The others seemed to want to protest as well, but when Sam held out his arm, they froze in place. I was flabbergasted.

"Thank you," Carlisle said with a sigh of relief. Sam looked back at Carlisle and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't think for a minute that I am doing this as a favor for _you_. We will be keeping a close eye on you and your family. And I expect to hear if anything else 'develops'."

"Of course, of course," Carlisle replied.

"Thank you so much, Sam," I said gently. He gazed at me with his hardened eyes, and I saw them soften a little, as if in understanding.

"Let's go. We have much to talk about tonight," Sam instructed before turning his back and walking towards the Black house. The others slowly followed suit, taking last glimpses at us before walking behind him. Jacob stood in place; staring at Edward and me with breaking, tearful eyes. His hands were in tight fists at his sides, and I could tell he was holding himself back from morphing.

"Jake…" I wanted to go to him, but Edward grabbed my arm before I could move.

"Don't, Bella…" he whispered to me. I glanced at him for a few seconds before turning back to Jacob.

He stared at me for another long minute. Then, like a flash, he took off into the forest. I saw his cargo pants fly off into the grass. A loud howl could be heard echoing around the entire area, and my heart sank to my knees.

"We should head back. The others will be home soon," Carlisle said. Edward pulled me towards the car and I got in mechanically.

His cold hand held mine between our bodies as Carlisle sped us back to his house. My eyes were lost in the blurring environment; Jacob's heart-breaking howl ringing in my ears.

"He's hurt, Bella. But I think he will get over it," Edward said. I knew he was trying to keep me calm, and maybe he was right, but I didn't deserve that.

"I just broke him, Edward. I don't deserve his forgiveness." I couldn't believe how much I had hurt my best friend. I had been so selfish. I disregarded his feelings as petty. That he was just a horny teenager who "fell in love" with his childhood friend. I was _so _wrong. I knew it when I looked into his eyes. Saw the tears run down his face.

Jacob _never_ cried.

And I just caused him to.

I knew in that moment that I lost him forever. A part of my heart was shattered. I couldn't even begin to fathom how I could ever ask for his forgiveness.

"Love, don't be so hard on yourself. He just needs to let off some steam."

"I don't want to hear it right now, alright?" I snapped vengefully. I knew it wasn't Edward's fault that I felt downright terrible. But I couldn't handle any of his encouraging words. I didn't deserve them, either. We remained silent the rest of the ride back. I silently followed them into the house, and saw an ecstatic Alice run up to me with a bright smile on her young face.

"I'm so glad it all worked out!" She exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. "I already have things in motion for your wedding. I'll even invite _them_ to it! It will be fantastic!"

"Alice," Edward seethed. "I wouldn't talk about that right now." Alice frowned and kept talking.

"Everything will work out just fine! Don't fret about it. Quit your sulking!" Her cheerfulness just punctured through me even more.

"Don't make plans quite yet, Alice," Edward groaned. "I haven't asked Chief Swan's permission yet." I glared at Edward. What did he mean _ask permission_?

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I have to ask your father for your hand, of course. It's only the right thing to do." My stomach twisted. There was a sudden lump in my throat. Edward was going to do this the old-fashioned way, alright. It was then that I realized the date. Charlie would be expecting me home in only two days. How was I going to fabricate such an explanation? Last he knew, Edward dumped me right after returning from Phoenix. How was I going to tell him we were engaged to be married as soon as possible without him either having a heart attack or accusing me of getting pregnant?

"Bella? You look awfully pale. Are you alright?" Alice asked, suddenly concerned. Edward placed his hands at my shoulder and looked me over. "Edward, I think you scared her with your old-fashioned request."

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward ran his cool hand across my forehead and I sighed. I leaned into his touch, falling into his arms and feeling weak. "I'm going to take her upstairs. She's likely to faint if I keep her down here," he said. I felt myself lifted into the air, and I buried my head against Edward's chest as he carried me upstairs.

"Edward…" I murmured against him while he walked.

"What is it?" He asked, looking down at me with his loving gold eyes.

"Even though it probably cost me my best friend, and may cause Charlie to go into cardiac arrest…I'm glad I said yes."

"Me too, my Bella. Me too." His voice sang like the most beautiful piece of music ever made. I closed my eyes and continued to rest against him as we entered my bedroom.


	43. Charlie

"He's excited to see you," Edward's soothing voice said as we walked up to my porch. "He hopes that your attitude changed since last time you were home…"

"Great. Maybe since he's in a good mood he _won't_ massacre us," I spat with a grudge. I wasn't looking forward to this at all. Edward stifled a laugh, but I knew he sensed how nervous I was. His hand held mine tightly. When I slid my key into the door, I heard movement and the silencing of some sports review.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice rang from behind the door. When I opened it, I saw him sitting in his usual spot, watching me with concern and wonder in his eyes. His eyes darted to Edward, and I felt my nervousness double. "Oh, hello, Edward."

"Good morning, Chief Swan," Edward said politely. I tried my best not to look like a terrified rabbit, but my knees were already wanting to cave in.

"How was your trip?" Charlie asked as he approached us. I smiled at him awkwardly and shrugged.

"Lots of museums. Lots of food. Lots of Alice shopping and parading me around like a doll in new clothes. You know, the usual." I played it off as realistically as I could. Alice had purchased a few items for me to bring home so could pull it off. I had her explain to me different tourist areas of Italy so I could answer any questions Charlie threw at me. He half-smiled, probably hearing the sanity in my voice.

"You look…better. Like you've been eating." I blushed at that, and I think Charlie did too. Edward smiled.

"We took very good care of her. I think the scenery snapped her back into normalcy." I winced as Edward spoke. Charlie stared at him blankly, and I wondered what horrible things he was thinking. Ways to grab his gun and shoot Edward before he could run? How quickly he could pull me away and kick him out? Charlie narrowed his eyes.

"So…what's the deal here?" he asked, averting from Edward's comment. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and waved one between the two of us. I could tell he was upset; the strain in his voice was obvious. I hesitated, but Edward nudged me, which made me angry at him for a split second.

"We…ah…got back together, Dad." I said it slowly and hopefully safely. Charlie's eyes widened but he kept his composure, much to my surprise. If only he knew what was to come next…

"Hmm. That's good, I guess," Charlie snorted. He sounded disappointed. I frowned slightly. Edward took a step forward.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions; for leaving Bella when she needed me most. I will regret that every day for the rest of my life." I silently chuckled at that. "I don't understand what made me do that to her, but I came to my senses when I saw what it did to her in Italy. It ripped me apart inside seeing the pain in her eyes." Edward's words were heart-felt, but I knew Charlie. He merely gawked at Edward, probably not even trying to absorb what he was saying.

"Mhm…" Charlie mumbled. "Well, I can't deny how much better you look, Bells." His brown eyes turned to me and I sighed. Why couldn't this wait?

Jane's smiling, wicked face came to mind. And I gulped.

"There's something else, Dad," I said, feeling weak in the knees even more. My eyes got a glimpse of his handgun hanging only inches away from us, and I broke away from Edward to walk into the living room, hoping Charlie would follow and _not_ grab his weapon. To my relief, Charlie and Edward followed behind me.

"What is it? Something _else_ happen in Italy that I should know about?" I looked at him, seeing his brows arched high above his eyes. The wrinkles around his lips grew long as his mouth became flat.

"Dad…Edward and I…um…" I couldn't get the words out. They hid under my tongue, only making it worse. I saw Charlie's face fall, revealing that he was coming to the one conclusion I didn't want him to.

_No, no, nononononono!_

"You're not _pregnant,_ are you?" His voice rose in volume. Instantly, I felt like panicking. For a moment his head turned and he eyed his handgun. I threw my hands up and shook my head vehemently.

"NO! No, Dad. It's nothing like that!" I protested. Edward frowned from behind him when it seemed like their eyes met. Charlie turned back to me and sighed deeply.

"Oh. Alright. That's good," Charlie replied, going back to his chair and sitting down. "What is it then?" He seemed like a weight was lifted from his shoulders as he leaned into his seat.

"This is really my fault," Edward cut in before I could reply. We both looked at him, and I tensed while his golden eyes focused on me. "I wanted to do this right."

"Do…what…exactly?" Charlie sounded interested, but still cautious. I didn't think he believed me about not being pregnant.

"Chief Swan, would you please allow me to marry your daughter?"

My mouth fell open at how…blunt…and _outdated_ Edward's request sounded. Charlie was just as blown away. I watched as his eyes become the size of saucers and his hands gripped the arms of his chair. His eyes flashed between Edward and me, and before I knew it, they were frozen on my hand. Blushing deeply, I hid my hand from his sight.

"You…want me to…._what_?" He grunted, staring at me. Edward was cool as always, which put me even more at edge.

"I asked for Bella's hand. She said yes, which is much more than I'll ever deserve. But I wanted your approval as well. You're the most important person in her life, and I would like your blessing." His explanation was calm. I imagined Charlie leaping from the chair and grabbing his gun. The rage and confusion in his eyes as they bore into me couldn't make me think otherwise. There was a tense silence for a long time, as Charlie kept looking at me. I wondered what he was thinking.

"You want to get married, Bells?" Charlie abruptly asked in a quiet voice. He knew my life-long objection to the idea.

"Yeah, Dad. I do." I felt so guilty for all the lying I had to do to him. The lying he'll never know. In his eyes, it seemed like I had betrayed him somehow by accepting Edward's proposal. Maybe he hoped his little girl wouldn't grow up and get married. I knew he wanted me to be happy of course…was he afraid of me making the same mistakes…like Renee worried?

Charlie stood from his chair and walked over to Edward, getting right into his face. Edward let him, staring into his eyes with a smooth and stoic expression. I saw Charlie's hands tense at his sides and he bit down on his lip, ruffling his mustache a little as he did so.

"You broke Bella's heart." He was stating a fact. A fact I didn't want to remember. I wished he knew the whole truth. Edward's eyes fell a little. I saw his fingers flex. "It was like you killed her when you left. She was an empty shell. For weeks I had to watch her fall apart. Become a zombie. I was never more scared in my life. Scared that I was going to lose her." I felt terrible, hearing the sadness in the cracking of his voice. "And then you appear, woo her into taking you back, and expect me to accept this?" He turned to me with anger in his face. "_Both_ of you expect me to be okay with this?"

"Dad, I know this all sounds crazy right now," I tried to reason with him. Charlie wasn't an emotional man. I rarely saw him express anything. He rarely ever yelled at me. Usually he never needed to. "But this is really important to us." His face fell.

"I love your daughter. I love her more than anything in the world, more than my own life, and – by some miracle – she loves me that way, too," Edward said. Charlie turned back to him, staring him down like an animal. "I know this is unorthodox. I would have asked you first, but I was so overcome with emotion when we reunited, I didn't want to wait. Please give us your blessing. It would break Bella's heart more if you don't accept." Charlie stared at Edward for a while. I wanted to break it up, but I felt like this was between them. Looking defeated, Charlie backed away from Edward with a deep sigh. He scratched his forehead and rubbed his hair back and forth with his hand.

"You're not a kid anymore," he said, looking at me with softer eyes. It seemed as though he was confirming something. "You can make your own decisions. As your father, I'll support them."

I smiled. Was he really going to accept this that easily? Without thinking, I walked up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Thanks, Dad," I said as I took in his thick scent of pork shines and coffee. Charlie stood still a few seconds, and then patted me on the head awkwardly. I let go of him, noticing his discomfort, and realizing my own. Edward was behind him, and I saw a large smile on his face.

"Just remember one thing, Cullen," Charlie said. He turned his side just enough to look at Edward and pointed to his gun in the entryway. "If you _ever_ hurt Bella again. I'll arrest you so fast you'll beg for the death penalty."

"Yes, Sir," Edward replied. I found myself laughing at Charlie's hollow threat, but appreciated the gesture. The tension in the air was like a thick fog. My laughter only got lost inside it.

"I need a beer," Charlie sighed. When he walked into the kitchen, Edward came to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"He's infuriated, but he'll be fine," he whispered softly into my ear. I gulped again. The worst part had not even been brought up yet. If Charlie honestly was that upset, then finding out how soon the wedding needed to be would surely kill him. Charlie walked back in with a cold bottle of his favorite beer. With a heavy sigh, he sat back down in his chair, almost as if the conversation never happened.

"Out of curiosity, how long were you planning on waiting until the ceremony? After college I assume?" Charlie asked nonchalantly (probably for my benefit) before taking a swig of his drink.

"Three weeks." Edward's statement made both Charlie and I gasp in horror. Alcohol spewed from Charlie's mouth, projecting over the table and hitting the television set.

"WHAT?" Charlie and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"My mother is already beginning to plan the wedding with Alice. I didn't have the heart to tell them no."

"What about finishing college?" Charlie wiped his mouth as froth coated the bottom of his mustache.

"We can still finish. That wouldn't be a problem at all."

"Where would you live?"

"We haven't discussed that far ahead yet, but my parents offered us a small cottage near our home. They were looking to purchase it as a vacation house, and instead offered it to me as a wedding present." I was speechless as Edward answered questions like they were simple. Apparently, Charlie was becoming speechless, too.

_They want to buy us a house? Why didn't anyone tell me about this?_

I could see Charlie thinking through his large eyes. I had never seen him so livid before. Not even with Renee. Was my marrying Edward _that_ terrible a thought? Did what he thought Edward did damage him worse than I assumed? My eyes became fixated on the bubbly beer that dripped down the television screen, and I could see Charlie's demeanor loosen in its reflection.

"…Is this what you want?" Charlie looked right at me, and I felt like I was child. I thought of the time I had run off with Jacob when we were young teens. The first time he ever took me to try cliff diving. I had gotten into an argument with Charlie, and being mildly rebellious, I took off to La Push and spent the day on the beach with Jacob. I wouldn't dare try the cliff diving, but he showed me Sam and his other friends doing it. Charlie found me there after dusk. Billy had spotted us together making sand forts and contacted him. It was the first time Charlie accepted that I was growing up. His eyes were the same as they were then: resentful, but understanding.

I coughed to clear my drying throat. "Yes, Dad. It is." His gaze lingered on me before he turned to Edward with furrowed brows.

"I'd like to talk to Mr. Cullen about all of this."

"Of course. I'm sure he would love to speak with you."

_Was he going to try to get a third opinion on this?_

"My Bells is getting _married_…in three _weeks_…" Charlie whispered, scratching his head nervously. "Fine. Consider yourself blessed." He sounded slightly aggravated, but a sense of relief washed over me regardless. But a pang of guilt ran through me just then.

_Three weeks. Three more weeks alive. _My eyes widened and I felt blood drain away from my face. I had to make sure Charlie would be safe after I was gone. What story would I plan to make it easy on him?

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward's sweet voice disrupted my spiraling thoughts.

"Uhm…yeah. Peachy. Just surprised." Both men looked me at me with such concerned eyes. I hated being the center of attention. How was I going to handle it on my wedding day? My stomach began to churn. Shaking my head, I walked over to my father and slowly put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, Dad." He huffed under his breath and stood up, pulling me into a hug.

"Don't thank me yet." I heard a low chuckle in his voice. When I pulled away from him, I raised an eyebrow as he half-smiled at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I hope you come up with a better explanation, you know."

My jaw dropped slightly. I glanced over at a cracking up Edward. What was I missing?

"Plan for what?" I was completely lost.

"I'm not going to be the one to tell Renee."

I had forgotten about _that_ hurdle. Telling Charlie was the biggest obstacle to me since the proposal. Renee was a completely different matter. She already had a problem with Edward and me, though she never directly told me so. All those days when I isolated myself in my room, her voice was shrill on the cell phone, telling me to meet someone else. To give Jacob a chance. To do anything that would get me outside. She even threatened to take me away from Forks at one point, but I pleaded for her to stay in Phoenix.

It seemed that Charlie was quite amused at my horrified expression. When I saw the humor in his eyes, it dawned on me. That was his own little way of getting revenge. Touché, Charlie.

Touché.


	44. Surprise!

The horror.

Oh, God, the horror!

This couldn't be happening.

"Come on, Bella! Stop being so sour-faced!" Alice's pixie voice sang as she gave me a look of disappointment.

"You promised you wouldn't go too overboard, Alice. That was the deal." I frowned as I stared at the piles of gifts that sat in the corner of the Cullen living room. It was the night before the wedding, and it was time for my bachelorette party. Alice insisted I have one, and I allowed it on the single condition that she would keep it small and simple. The others and I held a bet over how extreme she would be with it. I hoped she would listen to me for once. And I bet on her listening. Looks like I lost.

Edward smirked as he walked down the stairs behind me.

"Awesome! Fifty bucks for me!" Emmett grinned happily. I nibbled on my lip and shrugged.

"When is everyone else arriving?" I asked, walking over to the couch. Alice pranced over to my side and slunk into the furniture.

"In a few minutes, hopefully! You'll be so surprised!" Her voice was overwhelmingly excited. What was I in store for? "Are you heading out now?" she asked Edward. Emmett swung an arm around his brother.

"Yes." I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Emmett's eyes flash with vigor while Edward answered.

"What _do_ vampires do for a bachelor party? You aren't taking him to a strip club, _are_ you?" My eyes narrowed at Emmett. Jasper walked out from the kitchen and chuckled at my expression.

"She's onto us!" Emmett playfully frowned. Edward rolled his perfect eyes. He shook his head.

"Don't worry, Love. We're only going hunting," Edward said with his velvety voice.

"_After_ the strip club…" Emmett teased, and Jasper elbowed him in the side. "Aw, hey! I was only kidding!" Emmett pouted.

"I won't see you until the wedding ceremony tomorrow, so be sure to get plenty of rest tonight," Edward cooed. He pulled himself off of Emmett and came to me at the couch. I was enveloped by his strong and wonderful scent as he leaned over and kissed me on my forehead. "Tomorrow, you're_ all_ mine," he whispered along my ear, just loud enough for me to hear. Goosebumps shot down my body as he left me and joined his brothers.

"Take good care of him!" I called out. Jasper winked at me and Alice as the three of them left the house. I knew they would be fine; Carlisle would be joining them after his late shift at the hospital. He'd keep them in line.

Not long after, the doorbell began to ring. Alice jumped from the couch and ran to answer it, while Rosalie and Esme joined me in the living room. Rosalie seemed mildly uninterested, but I saw her crack a small smile as she sat down in the chair nearby.

"Oh, it's so great to meet you! I'm glad you made it!" Alice chirped from the entryway, and my eyes flickered with curiosity when I saw bouncy brown hair in the distance. Alice smiled widely as the two walked back into the room, and I felt a rush of shock and happiness.

"Oh, Bella! My baby is getting married!" Renee exclaimed, holding her arms out for me to hug her. I got on my feet and obliged, feeling her warms squeeze me like a doll.

"Mom! I didn't know you were coming tonight!" I choked out as she peppered me with more hugs and played with my hair.

"Alice called me and told me about your little get-together. I didn't want to miss it, so I planned to surprise you!" She smiled broadly, relieving me immensely.

I had expected her to get angry with me when I contacted her about the engagement. Charlie_ banked_ on her refusal. I remembered the phone call we had…

"_Hey, Mom?" I fidgeted on my bed as I held my cellphone nervously. Edward ran his hand up and down my back in reassurance. _

"_Bella! How are you doing? Was your trip to Italy good? Did you hook back up with Edward?" Her questions made me even more nervous. _

"_Uh…yeah the trip was great. I actually wanted to talk to you about that last one…"_

"_Oh, really? Dish! Are you guys back together?" My eyes glanced over to Edward when I hesitated. He smiled at me, making me sigh. "Bella? Are you there?" For a second I forgot to breathe. _

"_Yeah, Mom. Sorry…um, yes, Edward and I are back together…" I gulped. _

"_Great! I knew you two could do it. He loves you so much. I don't get why he left you after what happened to Jessica, but I just knew it would work out." Her enthusiasm took me by complete surprise. Was this coming from the same Renee who threatened to tear me away from Forks not weeks before?_

"_That's a switch…" I mumbled into the phone. _

"_I know how I sounded before. But that was for your own good, Honey. You really worried me before. But I knew deep down that you two belonged together. I could see it in your eyes when you were here. I can hear it in your voice. You sound so much better. So alive." I sighed again. Edward pecked me on the cheek. _

"_Mom, there's something I have to tell you." I winced as I spoke, remembering how Charlie reacted to my similar phrase only hours before._

"_What is it?" Her voice became very serious. Did she jump to conclusions, too?_

"_Edward and I are….engaged." Bring on the yelling and screaming. Tell me I'm too young and am rushing into things like you did with Charlie. Demand that we break up and that if we don't, you'll take me away from Forks. I expected her to fight with me about the situation. "We're getting married in three weeks." My voice broke at that point. I was sure Renee would hear it over the phone, too. _

"_Really? That's wonderful news!" Renee's excitement came through the phone like a truck, and my mouth fell open. _

"_What?" I gasped. _

"_Congratulations! I better be helping out with the wedding!" I had to cough and feel my forehead. I wasn't sick. _

"_What is wrong, Love?" Edward asked me. _

"_Is Edward there with you? Let me speak to him!" Renee asked. Still in shock, I just handed him the phone and stared at my shoes in disbelief. _

"_Renee? Hello. Oh? Thank you. I'm pleased to hear you are alright with the arrangement. Yes, I did apologize. I promise I won't leave Bella ever again. The ring? It was my mother's. Esme and Alice are already planning it, but I can give you my home number so you can contact them about it…"_

_His voice trailed off as I replayed Renee's words over and over again in my head. She was happy? She didn't yell at me for being too young? What happened? _

_A phone was thrust into my face, and I took it without any objection._

"_I'm so excited, Bella! I can't wait to see you in a wedding dress!" _

"_Why aren't you mad?" I blurted out. _

"_Why would I be mad?"_

'_You…you were so worried when I visited. You told me not to rush into anything. You were worried about my relationship with Edward…how can you be so excited about us getting married in such a short amount of time?"_

"_Oh, Bella. I only warned you because I didn't want you to make any mistakes. But like I said, I could see in your eyes that you two were meant to be together. I was upset when he broke up with you, yes, but I was sure it was for an important reason. He's too much like a gentleman to dump you like a jackass. You're much older in your mind than in your years. Even I know that. I'm happy for you. Really."_

"…_Thanks, Mom…" I sighed heavily. I guess Charlie's plan backfired after all. _

"_So what's the date, exactly?"_

"_June 16__th__. It's a Saturday. The ceremony will be at the Cullen's house. It will be at dusk." The fear of the summer sun coming out influenced that decision. _

"_Wonderful! I'll call Phil up and tell him to be home in time for it. We'll catch a plane that morning."_

"_Okay," I said. _

"_Oooh! I'm so happy for you! My Bella is getting married!" I thought I could hear a soft sob in her voice as she spoke. _

"Where's Phil?" I asked, noticing she was alone.

"Oh, he's still at the hotel. He figured he would be out of place if he came."

"Not at all. This isn't girl-exclusive," Alice said.

"Oh really?" Renee replied. We returned to the living room and Renee dropped her bag by the table.

"Well, my brothers wanted to take Edward out on the town, just the three of them. So I invited Bella's male friends to come to our little celebration." Alice smiled.

"Wonderful!" Renee sounded just as excited as Alice, which made me worry even more about what the night would bring.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Esme Cullen, Edward's mother," Esme broke up our conversation by introducing herself to my mother. Renee gasped slightly, probably shocked at Esme's flawless beauty.

"Oh! Bella has told me so much about you," Renee replied as the two woman hugged. The doorbell rang again and Alice glided over to answer it.

"Your daughter will be a wonderful addition to our family," Esme said with a warm smile in my direction. I blushed at the compliment. "Oh, before I forget, this is Rosalie," Esme gestured to the blonde who flashed us a kind smile, to my surprise.

"Nice to meet you," Renee smiled back at her. I wondered what she was thinking. She knew from my previous conversations how the two of us weren't the closest of friends. Rosalie nodded from her chair. The doorbell rang again, and Alice scampered off with enthusiasm to answer it while Renee was shown to the couch by Esme.

"Where's the bride at?" I heard Mike Newton's booming voice sound off, making me smile. I saw him shuffle in behind Alice, with Angela, Ben, and Eric at his sides holding gifts. Mike had healed almost completely from the accident, but was still using crutches on his right side because of his leg. It would take many more months for it to fully heal. It unfortunately dampened his athletic career, but he would never let it show. I had not seen him much since my depression overtook me, so it was nice to see his smiling face as he handed me a photo frame with a purple ribbon on it. It wasn't wrapped, and when my eyes laid on it, I could see why.

It was a photo of Jessica and me from high school. It was taken on one of the sunnier days in Forks, and we had ditched classes (like the best of the students) and hung out in the courtyard by the grounds. She was hugging onto me tightly while I stuck out my tongue with playful frustration. A tear ran down my cheek and I smiled sadly at Mike.

"Thanks so much, Mike," I whispered, putting the picture on the table and walking over to hug him.

"I knew you'd like it. Jessica would have loved it too." He said while patting my back.

"Enough of that! Gifts aren't until later!" Alice hissed. Angela and Eric stifled laughter as they handed off their own gifts to the black-haired pixie. She placed them with the pile and clasped her hands together happily. I saw a twinkle in her eye that made me nervous.

"Alice? What do you have planned in that head of yours?" She gave me a feisty grin.

"Party games!"

Two hours went by and it wouldn't go fast enough for me. We did all the ridiculous games: wedding charades, reminiscing how Edward and I met (and how ridiculous we acted towards each other in the beginning, according to my friends), hearing funny stories about my growing up and previous relationships, and having everyone guess what would happen to us in the future. The last one was especially hard for me to sit through, since babies and what not came up in conversation. Watching my close friends and soon-to-be family interact made me sad. When I saw the gleaming smile on Renee's face as she spat out baby names made me realize how much I would miss her in my life.

Not long after, it was finally time for gifts. Renee was practical for once and purchased sets of dishes, silverware, and drinking glasses for my new house. For the record, Edward refused to let me see this house until after the wedding, which was frustrating. In addition to that, Rosalie gave me beautiful red, silk sheets along with a feather comforter. Angela and Ben combined ideas and gave me a new set of books, including all my favorites from high school that were so worn that they became unreadable over the years. Eric said his gift would be photography the next day. Alice's gift was last, and I understood why the second I opened the box that was laced with ribbon and name-brand logos.

My cheeks immediately turned crimson as I pulled out a white, lace lingerie outfit, fully suited with a corset top (long laces were at the back), straps and garter belts, and matching thong underwear. Everyone laughed at my horrified expression, and I bit my lip as I imagined myself in that outfit…

"Trust me, you _will_ thank me for this later," Alice winked at me with her mischievous eyes, reminding me of the first time we ever shopped together. I didn't plan on betting against Alice, so I only nodded and quickly packed the outfit away.

Rosalie busted out the alcohol during the festivities, and I was certainly buzzed by the time we had finished the gift exchanging. Mike had resorted to singing badly to the music Alice played on the surround sound system, while Ben and Eric danced around him like idiots. I found myself laughing more than I could remember in a very long time. It was nice. But I _did_ have a wedding to attend in the morning, so I had to end the fun earlier than I wanted to. An additional surprise from Alice was that Renee would be staying the night, so she could help fix me up the next day. Once everyone left the house, Renee and I discussed the next day's events while Alice and Esme cleaned up the living room. Everyone was so excited…and all I felt was nervous.

"Honey, you'll be great tomorrow. Don't worry so much," Renee said as she soothingly played with my hair as we sat on the couch. "You'll be the prettiest bride."

"Thanks, Mom," I sighed. I wish I could have told her the real reason why I was nervous; that I knew tomorrow would be my last day as a human. I would be going off with Edward on a "honeymoon" that would end horribly. It was all planned: my death, the false paperwork, the stories everyone would tell, everything. I hated the lie. But I knew in the end that this was for the best.

"Alice told me she invited Jacob to the ceremony." Renee's voice stole me from my thoughts and I immediately tensed. "Do you think he will come?"

"I doubt it," I said as I frowned. "The last time we spoke, he took the whole situation very badly. I don't think he'll ever forgive me. I don't know if I deserve it anyway."

"Oh, Bella, of course you do. That boy has been stuck to you like glue since you were little. He should know better than to abandon you like he has. He'll soon realize how happy you are with Edward and if he knows what's good for him, he'll suck it up and make up with you."

His large eyes as they gazed into mine in that clearing made me shiver while Renee spoke. The memory was too painful to ruminate. I made myself yawn.

"Hey, Mom, I think I should hit the hay. Tomorrow will be a long day," I said, drawing myself away from her warm hands and getting off of the couch.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning," she said with a smile. "Can I help with anything?" I heard her ask the others while I walked upstairs.

"Goodnight, Bella!" Alice sang from behind me. I shrugged.

I walked into my bedroom and dove into the bed, welcoming the softness of the blankets as they enveloped me. I saw my cellphone light blinking at my bed stand and I sluggishly grabbed it. Edward's name flashed across the main screen and I flipped it open to see what text he sent me.

_Hope Alice didn't upset you too much. Have especially sweet dreams, Love. _

I smiled. I did appreciate what Alice did. Giving me the extra time with Renee was a special surprise that filled my heart with happiness, though temporary. As I buried myself under the sheets, I started to text Edward back, hoping he would get it in the midst of hunting.

_Tonight was just what I needed. Outside of eternity with you. Hope the grizzlies don't fight back too hard. See you tomorrow. Love you.  
_

With a sigh, I tossed my phone back on the stand and closed my eyes, picturing Edward's hypnotizing smile and soft bronze hair. All my dreams that followed were of our future together.

How bright and wondrous it would be.


	45. It Was Always You

**Author's Note:** Finally! The wedding chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.I feel like a lot has led up to this day, so I hope I captured it perfectly. It leads me to wonder how it will look in _Breaking Dawn_ on screen. Thanks for your reviews and comments. You guys are what makes writing this story so worth it!

* * *

The best part of the morning was sleeping in. I wanted to enjoy what would be my last few nights of sleep. That definitely would be something I would miss. Laziness would have to take its forms in other dimensions. The sun was bright and warm against my face when I opened my eyes. A huge yawn echoed around me as I sat up in the bed and stretched.

"Goooood morning!" Alice's musically wonderful voice rang down the hallway. I mentally prepared for her hyperactive entrance as she ran into the room and jumped onto the bed like an animal. Her arms wrapped around me giddily and she smiled. "Happy wedding day!" I grumbled slightly at her overactive excitement. I needed some coffee to tolerate being her own personal Barbie doll for the day. "Renee and Esme are cooking a big breakfast downstairs!" Her slender fingers circled around my wrist and pulled me away from the comfort and safety of my bed.

"Alice…you are too…happy for this time in the day," I moaned. Alice only winked at me as we walked downstairs. My eyes were wide when I saw all the white flowers that adorned the stairwell and living room. They had multiple petals that cascaded around each other almost endlessly. White lace and silk curtains and drapes covered the door frames, and I felt like I was in a castle of some sort from the elegance of it. A sweet, almost honey-like aroma intoxicated me as Alice led me into the kitchen, trying to shield me from looking outside. "Alice…this is beautiful!" I exclaimed. She giggled and greeted Esme and Renee.

"Of course! Did you expect anything less?" She teased. "No peeking outside, though! That's the big surprise." Her dainty form glided over to the table, leaving me with two very excited mothers.

"What kind of flowers are they?" I asked.

"Camellia japonicas. They're Japanese and only bloom this time of year. We had them imported for the occasion," Esme explained as she flipped some pancakes. Renee was pouring me a glass of orange juice with a childish grin on her face. Alice certainly got to her.

"Hurry up and sit down so you can eat," Renee said as she hustled me over to where Alice was sitting. "It's going to take time to get you all ready." My eyes rolled.

"You know you're excited. Don't give me the brush off, Bella," Renee laughed. I shrugged in response, sipping some of the juice in front of me.

"Where is everyone else? Are the boys still out?" I asked, referring to the brothers.

"Apparently they decided to stay in a hotel," Alice sighed. I knew she was lying. They were probably out hunting still. "Emmett promised not to let Edward get _too _drunk…"

I practically spat out some juice at the mention. Edward drinking? He had mentioned to me that vampires are unaffected by alcohol, but an image of him slurring his words and walking into things intruded my mind, making me want to laugh.

"Yeah, I can imagine that having a hangover would be a terrible thing today," Renee said. Esme and she brought over plates of pancakes and eggs, joining us at the table. I glanced over to the sliding doors, which were covered in lace. I saw some blonde hair in the distance before Alice lightly slapped my arm to change my attention.

"Rosalie is finishing up the outdoor decorations," Esme said. I dove into the food, suddenly starving when the salty and sweet scents collided with my nose. Though I couldn't help thinking that it was more from nerves than hunger. This probably would be one of my last human meals."Carlisle is off picking up the tuxes and doing other errands." Other errands must've meant hunting as well. I smiled as I pondered how the Cullen men would look. Seeing Edward in a tuxedo would definitely brighten my gloomy mood. But I couldn't concentrate with these women boring their eyes into me.

Getting the message rather quickly, I inhaled breakfast as fast as humanly possible and dashed upstairs with Alice and Renee to begin the "change-Bella-into-a-pretty-bride" process. They had a lot of work ahead of them. I wasn't a natural beauty like they were.

"Oh, Bella, you look…amazing!" Renee squeezed through tears as she took a long look up and down my front side. Even Alice looked like she could cry, if she was able to.

"Edward is going to be knocked out when he sees you!" She clapped her hands. I bit my lip, not knowing how to react.

"Can I see now?" I asked for probably the 20th time by now. I was getting frustrated with Alice's stubbornness of not letting me see anything until just the right time. Being poked, prodded, curled, zipped, strapped, and patted was making me restless.

"Yes! Go ahead!" She led me over to her full-body mirror in her room and I stared at my reflection; barely recognizing the person looking back at me.

My long brown hair was curled elegantly, with a sheer vale that was pinned into the upper back portion of my head. It flowed along the sides of my face, making the blue-grey eye shadow pop along my eyes. A light coating of red lined my lips, making them look plumper than normal. But that wasn't what shocked me. I knew what I looked like with makeup. My hair had been curled before. It was the dress. The dress Alice refused to let me look at. The dress she had custom made for me. The dress that cost as much as the wedding itself, most likely.

The dress was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on, in terms of clothing. It was as white as the flowers downstairs, sleeveless, and had off-white embroidery along the bodice top. Just the right amount of cleavage was exposed, and my fingers mindlessly traced along the design down to my navel, where a silk trim poured from a floral clip at my left side. It flowed all the way down to my feet, ending just above a layer of sheer that had the same type of embroidery along the bottom of it. I lifted the gown to take a look at the shoes Renee stuck on me, seeing that they were stiletto heels (making me wince at the probable disaster they would bring me) which were white with sheer straps winding around my ankles.

"Just one more thing to finish your outfit…" Renee gushed as she joined my side, holding a sapphire-encrusted necklace. A gasp came from me as I recognized it from an old photo Charlie kept in the house of him and Renee. "I wore this on my wedding to your father. It was his mother's, and she gave to me as a wedding present. It's old, borrowed and blue, so it should give you _some_ luck at least," she said, placing it around my bare neck.

"Mom…" I became overwhelmed with emotion, but held it in as best as I could. We embraced each other, and I whispered how much I loved her through her sobbing. "Come on…don't cry like that…you'll ruin your own makeup!" I tried to stop her. Alice giggled as she adjusted her own simple gown. It hugged her in all the right places and was a beautiful ruby-red dress. She told me that she and Rosalie would wear matching gowns since they were the bridal party. Renee wore a strapless black gown that exposed her upper back, and it made her look at least ten years younger. Her hair was straightened, which was a first in a long time for me to see. It looked good on her.

The doorbell sounded off downstairs, breaking up our hug.

"Oooh! That must be Charlie!" Alice cried out, running downstairs with rapid "human" speed. Renee smiled at me, fixing the veil.

"You look so beautiful, Bella. So grown up," she commented. I smiled, staring at myself in the mirror again. I _did_ look grown up.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie's nervous voice call from the hallway.

"We're in here, Dad," I called back. When I saw him walk in with a black tux that looked brand new and with a fresh haircut that made me him look completely different than the frazzled police chief I knew and loved, I smiled. As much as he was against this, he was trying. His mouth fell open slightly at the sight of me, and I blushed. He held a small bouquet of white and pink roses for me to hold.

"Isn't she just beautiful?" Renee asked with a grin. Charlie blinked and nodded. I could feel the awkwardness of having the two of them in a small room for the first time in years. I hid my frown and tried to hide my nervousness, too.

"Wow…Bella…you look great," he whispered in surprise. I laughed at his shock.

"I guess I clean up nice, eh?" I teased to break the tension. Renee playfully slapped my arm with a chuckle.

"Hey! It's about time to start!" Alice yelled. I twitched from her voice.

"Oh! That's my cue to run downstairs and find Phil. See you outside, Sweetie!" Renee pecked my cheek before running out the room.

I walked over to Charlie, appreciating the sight of him being as nervous as me.

"How are you doing?" I asked, sliding my arm around his and walking with him outside Alice's bedroom. He handed me my flowers and I held onto them tightly.

"Surviving," he said lowly. "You look really nice, Bells. I'm proud of you, Kiddo," he said. I smiled.

"Right back at you, Dad," I sighed. I could hear piano music lulling through the house, and my nerve shot through me with enough adrenaline to kill a horse. "Make sure I don't fall, okay?" I quietly begged as we met up with the other Cullens. Jasper and Emmett stood beside their partners. They looked equally as handsome. Seeing Emmett in a tux was humorous because he was so built. Rosalie looked like a movie star in her gown, and her hair was wavy and outlined the tops of her curves nicely. Emmett flashed me a teasing grin and a thumb up while Jasper only smiled. Boy, what I wouldn't have done for some of his calming magic right then!

"Let's go!" I heard Alice chime. She and Jasper walked down the stairs first, and I was jealous of their elegance. A part of me looked forward to being also to walk like them. Emmett and Rosalie were next, and I heard Charlie take in a deep breath as we began to follow. Once we all got outside, I was completely blown away with what I saw.

The sun was already setting beyond the trees, providing an orange and yellow glow. There were torches lit all around the backyard, along with candles. There was a trail of flower petals that wove its way across the Cullens' patio, cutting between rows of seats that were filled with tons of people. Through the mass, I saw the face of Renee as she clutched Phil's arm, Angela and Ben with tissues in their hands, Eric with his camera already taking photos, and Mike with his fist in the air to cheer us on. I saw some other faces; those with red eyes that I did not recognize, and my stomach twisted. They must've been friends of the Cullens. What would they think of me, a human?

I caught the smiling faces of Carlisle and Esme as they held each other while watching me. Carlisle looked snazzy in his tuxedo, and Esme wore a beautiful silver gown that had a slit down her side. A pair of dark eyes came upon me then, and I recognized them as Sam's, which surprised me. But Alice _did_ say she invited the reservation members. Next to Sam was Billy Black in his wheelchair, and even he was in a suit. My heart sank a little when I realized Jacob wasn't with them. He didn't come.

I turned my head at one point to see someone I did not recognize playing a piano. It became all too real when Charlie tugged me along behind him while the others lined up at the end of the trail.

_You can do this, Bella. Stay strong,_ I thought to myself as I took every step slowly and carefully beside Charlie. I glanced down at my feet briefly before looking straight ahead of me, seeing a pair of mesmerizing gold eyes looking at me like I was an angel descending upon them. My cheeks became hot when I approached them, seeing that they belonged to a very handsome vampire. His tux was classic and black, with a black tie that had a blue trim along its edges. His hair was brushed perfectly, leaving enough of his hair to fall over his eyes in such a way that made me almost forget to keep walking as I stared at it. His smooth mouth was in the form of his classic smile, making me melt inside my gown. As we drew closer, I felt my heart pounding. His eyes were seemingly entranced as they watched me carefully. Did I look alright? Did he like what he saw?

The justice of the peace was a short little man who had to be in his 60s, which seemed oddly out of place. He grinned at me happily when Charlie and I got to the end of the trail, and Charlie let me go reluctantly.

"Take care of my Bells," he said softly, looking at Edward sternly. Edward nodded, taking my hand into his.

"I promise I will," he replied. Charlie coughed and went to his seat by Billy and Sam. "You look astonishing, Love," Edward whispered as he pulled me to his side. "The twilight hour makes you glow."

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two as they begin their journey forward in life as one…." The old man began to talk from his book, but it was hard for me to concentrate as my eyes rested on the beautiful man who wanted to marry me. His cold hand held mine like it always did, but I could have sworn I felt it shaking. Was he nervous like me? I smiled a little. Edward Cullen, nervous? What a silly thought. Here I was, standing in heels that could kill me right then and there, in front of all my friends and family (well, _almost_), pledging my love forever with him. Why on earth would _he_ be nervous?

"Bella…?" Edward nudged me, bringing me out of my mind. He flashed me a smile.

"Huh?" I said in a daze.

"It's time for us to say our vows," he said, and I could tell he was holding back a chuckle. I blushed even more in embarrassment. He took my other hand into his and stared right into my eyes. But it wasn't a normal look. Not like he was looking at me. He was looking _into_ me, through me. Chills ran down my back as he began to speak, "Isabella Swan, you have had my heart since the day I walked into our humanities class. Though we had a slightly rough start, I knew from the beginning that I wanted to get to know you. You were my first real friend in Forks. Your way of viewing the world and those around you has inspired me. I've become a better brother, a better son, a better man because of you. You gave me a reason to live. You taught me what love really is. I promise to make sure that if you ever should slip and fall, that I will be there to catch you. I will always love you."

Tears were running down my face like a flood. His smoldering eyes, along with his exquisite words made me want to crash into him and kiss him. Instead, I began to feel light headed and dizzy. Why was I dizzy?

_Breathe, Bella. Remember to breathe,_ my mind alerted me. I shuddered and took in a deep breath. The justice asked me to continue with my own vows, and I sighed heavily, doing my best to remember the words I scribbled down endlessly a few days beforehand.

"Before I met you, I never knew what real love was. Before I met you, I didn't know I was missing something so crucial in my life. Then we met. I was dazzled by you instantly. With your indirect help, I began to look deep inside myself, and I discovered things that I wouldn't have otherwise. I realized I was missing something important; something in my heart. I was like an unfinished puzzle. Because of you, so many different emotions and thoughts dictated me. I had never been so self-conscious, so nervous, or so scared before. But I also had never felt so much love for someone. You were my missing puzzle piece. I still wonder how you can handle all my clumsiness and quirky personality, but I know deep down that we were made for each other. You are my perfect match in every way. And I promise to do my very best to show you each and every day how much I appreciate you in my life. I love you, Edward."

I didn't think my words were all that great. Edward was the poet in our dyad. But I could hear Renee sobbing behind me. Edward looked as though he wanted to cry himself, and I forced a smile on my face through my nerves. The justice then instructed Edward to place the ring on my finger. It was a simple gold band, and it fit perfectly around me as he slid it on. I followed suit, albeit not as gracefully as Edward of course (I almost dropped the ring from shaking so much).

"Wonderful. You may now kiss the bride," the justice chirped. I took a deep breath before leaning in to meet Edward's lips with mine. As they touched, I melted into his arms, ignoring all the cheers and hollering from our audience. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!"

I sadly pulled myself away from Edward so I could get some air. Alice and the others were clapping while the audience gave us a standing ovation. Edward took my hand into his while we turned to face everyone. We walked together along the trail back into the house, giving the others enough time to switch up the setup for the reception. While we waited in the kitchen, I felt Edward's hands roam around my hips and I rested my head against his chest.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked.

"It hasn't hit me yet, that's all," I replied with a longing sigh. I was Mrs. Cullen now. Unfathomable. Edward laughed lightly and pulled my chin up with his hand to look at me.

"I've waited a century to marry you. Now you're mine. And I'm yours, forever," his voice was like velvet, making me swoon in his hold. He peppered my face with teasing kisses, careful to not ruin what was left of my makeup. "I love you so much." I smiled brightly as I heard him. "Has it hit you yet?"

"I think I may need a little more convincing, Mr. Cullen," I stuck my tongue out playfully. He drew back and raised an eyebrow at me while I ran a hand along his smooth cheek. My lips curled into a sly grin and I winked.

"You'd me the death of me if I wasn't already there, _Mrs._ Cullen," Edward gasped.

"Alright, lovebirds, time to come back out!" Alice squeaked from the sliding doors with a snicker. I blushed profusely and nodded.

We walked back outside to more cheers and clapping.

"May I introduce to you, Mr. And Mrs. Cullen!" Alice exclaimed. The chairs were cleared and the patio was set up like a dance floor, while everyone stood around, talking. The two of us smiled at our crowd and walked over to our parents.

"Congratulations. You did wonderfully!" Esme said as she hugged me gently.

"You looked beautiful up there!" Renee squeezed me tightly while Phil shook Edward's hand. Charlie shoved his hands in his tux pockets and nodded to me.

"You were great, Bells. Congratulations," he said to the both of us.

"Thanks, Dad," I said before turning my gaze to Sam and Billy. They both nodded to us, and I felt Edward squeeze my hand.

"Welcome to the family, Bella," Carlisle said.

"We are going to mingle some, Carlisle," Edward said. "I'd like to introduce my wife to our visiting friends."

"Alright," Carlisle said with a small smile before Edward took me away. He led me towards a group of vampires that never met before. Three of them were women; all exceptionally beautiful.

"Congratulations, Edward, Bella," the blonde one said with a radiant smile. I blushed from her beauty. I instantly felt average in comparison.

"Thank you Tanya," Edward said calmly, holding me close at his side. "Bella, these are the Denali sisters. We lived with them in Alaska before moving here to Forks," he told me. "This is Tanya, and her sisters Irina and Katrina."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," another blonde said. "You can just call me Kate."

"H-hello," I stammered. The third woman had shorter blonde hair and was quiet. She seemed like she was holding back something.

"Irina is not a big fan of wolves," Edward told me. "I appreciate you coming, anyway, Irina." She darted her red eyes to him and nodded subtly. I was confused, but didn't want to push the issue.

"Don't forget to acquaint us with your wife, Edward," I heard a male say. He approached us with another female who was interlocked with him through their arms. The woman had darker skin than the sisters, with long black hair that reminded me of Native Americans. The man was tall, but well-built and had short black hair. Edward smiled as the couple joined us.

"I wouldn't do that!" he exclaimed. The man politely took my hand and kissed the top of it.

"My name is Eleazar. It is an honor to meet the woman who has Edward here so smitten," he said in a soothing voice.

"Nice to meet you," I replied, taken aback by how gorgeous and nice he was.

"This is Carmen, Eleazar's mate. They are also part of the Denali coven," Edward said as the female bowed her head to me.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Isabella. We have heard many things about you," she said. Her voice was laced with a slightly Spanish accent.

"Thank you for travelling so far for the wedding," I said. They all smiled.

"When we heard of the news from Carlisle, we couldn't say no!" Tanya claimed.

"There would be no way we would miss this," Kate said.

"I sense something strong about you, Isabella," Eleazar said with a cool tone to his voice.

"What?" I asked suddenly, confused.

"Eleazar can sense abilities, in humans and in vampires," Edward said. He turned to Eleazar and tilted his head slightly. "Do you think she will have that kind of power?" Eleazar nodded swiftly. "Hmm."

"What? What is it? What will I have?" I asked, borderline frantic.

"Ha ha, do not worry, my dear. You will find out in due time." Eleazar smiled at me.

"Bella! It's time to throw your bouquet!" I heard Alice calling out to me, and I frowned.

"Seems like you're being summoned," Carmen said.

"I'll be back," I grumbled, carefully making my way back towards the entrance to the house. Everyone huddled together around the patio. "Alright, here it comes, guys!" I cried out, closing my eyes and tossing out the bundle of flowers behind my head. When I opened my eyes, I saw a scarlet Angela staring at Ben with wide eyes as she had caught them. I broke out in laughter.

"Looks like a sign to me!" Mike chuckled.

After that fiasco, Alice demanded that Edward and I start off the reception right with our first dance. As he held me lovingly in his arms, we swung around the patio tiles like we were professional dancers. Everyone watched us silently as we moved. I lost myself in Edward's eyes, feeling completely safe in his hold.

"You are such a sight, Bella," Edward cooed. I blushed deeply. "I'm glad you can't hear what everyone here is thinking. You would either feel guilty or angry."

"That bad?" I asked. He smiled.

"Tortuous."

"Edward, you never told me where our honeymoon would be. Why?" I asked as he spun me around with ease.

"It's a secret, Love. You will enjoy it, trust me." His cold breath brushed along my neck as he spoke closely at my side, pressing me against him. I closed my eyes and continued to let me lead me while the song ended.

Everyone joined us after that. And we all danced among the torchlight for what seemed like hours. I danced with Charlie, Phil, and Carlisle. Emmett swung me around more than danced with me, but Jasper was nicer with me, to my appreciation. With the faster music, I joined in with my friends, cheering Mike up by letting him lean on me at one point so he wouldn't need his crutch. I teased Angela and Ben about their "upcoming wedding", which made Angela so nervous she barely spoke. As the time passed, I began to realize that this would be the last time I would see everyone. See them so happy and free. As I danced, I silently said my goodbyes to them.

The reception was winding down. Renee and Phil were the first leave, wishing Edward and me a happy honeymoon. Charlie mumbled something about an early shift at the station the next day, and gave me a tight hug before leaving. I felt a sting I my heart as I saw him leave for the last time. My friends all trailed behind, but not before Mike gave me some advice about being limber for the honeymoon, resulting in a light smack on his cheek from me. The Denalis and other vampire friends of the Cullens said their farewells before leaving as well, telling us to come to Alaska and visit after my change. Not long after that, it was just me, the Cullens, and Sam and Billy.

"Take care of Charlie for me, alright?" I said to them as Sam wheeled Billy towards the driveway.

"He'll be in good hands," Sam said.

"He's been eyeing Sue a lot lately…maybe I'll try hooking those two up," Billy huffed. Sue's husband had passed away a few months back from a heart attack, and I raised an eyebrow at what Billy said.

"Really? That would be interesting to see…" I said. Billy narrowed his eyes at me.

"Take care of yourself, Bella," he sounded like he was warning me. I nodded with a stoic look and hugged him in his wheelchair.

"Thanks for everything, Billy. Make sure Charlie eats plenty, and tell him how much I love him so he doesn't get too sad all the time."

"It's time to go," Sam said. Billy nodded to him and they got into Sam's pick-up truck. Edward and I stood at the side of the driveway while I watched the vehicle speed off into the night.

"Bella…it will be alright, I promise." Edward ran a hand along the back of my gown to sooth me.

"I know."

Edward's hand tensed abruptly at my back and I looked at him with worry. "What is it?"

"Someone came late," he said under his breath. I opened my mouth to speak but was stopped when I saw someone approach us from across the road. My heart fell through my stomach and I wanted to cry when the form came under the dull streetlights.

_He made it, after all._


	46. Unexpected Visitors

**Author's Note: **I notice that a few readers have been saying that there is "too much" twilight in my story. I'm sorry to hear that as a bad thing. To clear this matter up, I just want to say something. I included a lot of the same pot elements, some dialogue, and similar situations for a reason. As much as I like writing this like it was my own, this is based on Stephenie's story. I didn't want to change her characters too much, otherwise it wouldn't feel real for me to write this and call it twilight fanfiction. That's why backgrounds are the same (though elaborated on my part to provide greater depth) and general plots are the same. But I hope that I have provided enough of a divergence that it isn't the exact same story. For those who have stuck with me so far on this literary adventure, I thank you! There is still much to come, so get excited. Keep reviewing!

* * *

His eyes drew me in. They were endless and warm…I could feel myself falling into them while Edward held me close to his cold body. His fingers made me shiver as I stood there, frozen in place.

_Jake…_

My heart compelled me to go to him. He was cleaned up, wearing a simple brown suit. His massively-built body was confined in the fabric. I was surprised to find that his hair was incredibly short, making him look more like Sam and the others in the pack. I frowned a little. I liked his longer hair. Why did he cut it?

"He's too nervous to come to us," Edward said. His voice was rugged; he wasn't happy at all that Jacob showed up. The guilt I felt before began to overwhelm me. Should I ask for forgiveness? Drawing in a deep, labored breath, I left Edward and approached my best friend…well…he _was_ my best friend. The hurt and wonder in his eyes made me think about why he did come. Was he going to officially end our friendship? Or start a war? I didn't think I could handle hearing him say he never wanted to see me again. Not on this day. Not ever.

"Hey, Jake…" I uttered when I got close enough for him to hear me. His eyes looked me up and down, probably taking in my appearance. "I look ridiculous, don't I?" I nervously laughed. His body was rigid; his hands buried in his pockets. "You cleaned up pretty well. I don't remember the last time I saw you in a suit. What made you decide to ditch the hair?" He was silent for a moment.

"You look amazing, Bella," he said finally. He sounded out of breath. I felt my cheeks heat up and I smiled.

"Thanks. Renee and Alice did most of it, actually. I feel like a Barbie doll." My comment cracked a slight grin on his darkened face, relieving me some. "…thanks for coming, Jake." The tension between us was unbearable. I missed the days when we weren't like this. When it was easy.

"I almost didn't," he admitted, staring down at his shoes. I bit down on my lip, holding my hands in front of my stomach. "I wasn't sure I could handle seeing you get married."

"I'm glad you changed your mind. It didn't feel right with you not here," I said. "It was like a part of my family was missing."

"A part of your family? Is that all I really am to you, Bella?" he asked, still staring downwards. His words pierced through me. My face fell and I sighed.

"Jake…I love you. You know that. You've been my best friend since I can remember. But I'm sorry, that's all you are to me. Just a really close friend. Maybe I should've made that clearer to you. Then I wouldn't have been able to hurt you so much."

"No, it's alright." His voice was shaking as he lifted his head to look at me. "It's really my fault. Hearing you only confirms it. I was stupid in thinking that you'd eventually turn to me when your other boyfriends treated you poorly. I hoped that you'd wake up one day and realize 'Hey, Jake's a pretty cool guy. Maybe I should give him a chance'. Silly _me _for thinking that way."

"Jake, you're not stupid. I didn't realize you felt that way about me. Not that deeply," I frowned, seeing the hurt growing in his eyes. Without thinking, I threw my arms around him and squeezed tight. "I'm so sorry, Jake. I'm so sorry…" I began to sob. I felt his arms hesitate briefly before returning the hug, holding me like his life depended on it. Maybe it did. His chin rested along my bare shoulder and its heat sunk through my shaking skin. I had forgotten how hot he was. "I don't deserve your forgiveness…but please…please believe me when I say I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen…" I cried into his chest. His heart was pounding as much as mine was. It was almost soothing to listen to.

"Bella," Jacob whispered, sounding reluctant. His hands slid up my back and tugged me away from him. "You're such a stupid girl, you know that?" He said, cracking a crooked smile that reminded me of his old self. His playful self. "Thinking I'd never forgive you? What fool do you take me for?"

"But…you said before…on the porch…" I sniffled. One of his hands ran along my cheek, wiping away some tears and the running mascara with them. His face hardened a bit.

"I was angry. And that came out without me thinking about it. If you haven't noticed, I got a temper. I didn't mean what I said. I wanted to apologize, but I was too pigheaded. When I ran off before, I started thinking about everything. About us. And I knew deep down that being with Edward will make you happy. I hate that you chose him, and I don't think I'll ever understand it, but I know it's what you want." A large smile spread across my face. I _wasn't_ losing Jacob. "But if he _ever_ hurts you in any way…"

"Thanks, Jake," I said, cutting him off from getting upset. After a minute, he glared over my shoulder, then back at me with a gleam in his eye.

"Now, what does a guy have to do to get a dance with the bride?" Jacob smirked when my eyes grew big.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Ha! You think I'd miss an opportunity to see your skill with heels? No way!" His hand grabbed onto mine, and before I realized it, I was being dragged over towards Edward.

"Nice of you to make it," Edward said as we neared him. "What are you doing with my wife?" he arched an eyebrow as Jacob threw an arm around my neck.

"Getting a dance. What? Is that not allowed?" He retorted with a snort. I frowned. These two were going to fight no matter what, weren't they?

"No, it's fine, as long as Bella says it is," Edward glanced over at me. Great. The decision was all on me.

"Be gentle with me Jake, please?" I scowled. Jacob only chuckled in response, pulling me along with him to the back of the house. I saw the other Cullens dancing to the mellow piano music, and they all stared at Jacob and me when we got onto the dance floor. Jacob ignored them and wrapped his arm around my waist. I barely noticed when they left us alone. Edward stood nearby as the others walked indoors to provide us some privacy.

"You look terrified, Bella," he observed, undoubtedly feeling my body shiver. I had never danced with Jacob before. "Chill out, you'll be fine." I nodded nervously as we began to sway, and I was blown away with how good of a dancer Jacob was!

"Jake, you didn't tell me you could dance!" He laughed at my surprised expression.

"You never asked. Leah and Emily taught me a long time ago. Never thought it would come in handy," he shrugged, twirling me around him. I caught a glimpse of Edward with his arms crossed at his chest, watching us protectively. His eyes softened when they met mine.

"I'll have to thank them later," I replied. We chatted a little longer while the music continued through another song. I felt his hands tense along my waist after a time, and I looked at him, getting worried. "What's up, Jake?"

"I was just wondering…" he said quietly. "When are you…you know…changing?"

Oh. That's what was bothering him.

"Um…during the honeymoon," I replied. We didn't set an exact date, but I knew it would be in the next few days. I saw Jacob shoot Edward a glare as we turned around. "Don't worry; we're taking all the necessary precautions. I already told Sam the plan. You'll help take care of Charlie, won't you? He'll be hurting for a while…" My eyes fell to his chest, admiring the brown tie that was tucked under the jacket.

"Yeah…" I heard him utter under his breath. He twirled me around again, and dipped me downwards. I felt my hair and veil pull me downwards and I saw the dark trees across from us. It seemed peaceful in that moment; serene in the darkness.

Something rustled, but I couldn't see what it was.

Not until it was too late.

"Bella!" Edward sneered, at my side in a blur, ripping me away from Jake's arms and clinging to me with a hiss. The other Cullens were out in a flash, and Jacob was growling under his breath at our side. My head felt dizzy as my sight forced itself to adjust.

"Unbelievable," I heard an all-too-familiar voice say. My heart almost exploded when I saw red eyes glaring at me with hate and disgust.

_Jane._

_Volturi._

_I'm dead._

My eyes widened and my fingers twisted into Edward's clothing.

"I wonder how Aro would feel about this…" I heard Alec say at his sister's side. He was half-grinning, and I instantly wished I had not seen it. That look on such a beautiful boy shouldn't exist. It was too sinister.

"What are you doing here, Jane?" Edward snarled. She focused her eyes on him for a moment, before glancing at Carlisle.

"Hello, Carlisle. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" She sounded sweet as she spoke, making me wince.

"Yes it has. You seem…healthy, Jane," Carlisle replied. I saw that the other Cullens were standing around us in defensive positions.

"Same to you. I'm surprised you're allowing this. Aro will be _very_ interested to know what you've been up to," she spat. I was puzzled at first about what she meant, but when I heard Jacob snarl slightly, I understood.

"_They are rivals of the wolf…" _Carlisle's voice from the meeting with Sam came to mind.

_They don't like shape shifters. Does that mean they are going to attack Jake? Oh no…_my mind was on high alert.

"I'm sure he'd be more interested in your spying on us," Carlisle said. Jane smiled sweetly in response.

"Oh, Carlisle, nothing gets past you, does it? It's nice to see that hasn't changed in all these years," she giggled. "I was told by Aro to keep an eye on you. To make sure you would follow through on your compromise." She turned her focus on Edward and me. "You certainly look lovely for a bride."

"Too much white," Alec commented. His eyes narrowed and he looked at me with disdain. "I think red is much more her color." My skin crawled.

"Hmm, yes. I agree," Jane said.

"But it is set. She will be turned!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well, seeing as things have developed, I don't think I can allow this to continue, for Aro's sake. He would be very upset if he knew you were still alive, as well as having relations with a mongrel." Jane's voice became deep, reminding me of how she sounded in Phoenix. A wave of energy flushed from my body and I leaned into Edward as dizziness came.

"We won't let you interfere." Jasper's voice was cool but angry. Jane perked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. You lay a claw on her head and we will rip you apart! She's one of us now!" Emmett growled. I noticed Rosalie place a hand at his side calmly, but her eyes were filled with rage.

"Is it time to play, sister?" Alec smiled wickedly. His fangs were glowing in reflection from the torchlight that still surrounded the yard.

"I believe so, Alec. But leave the human to me." Jane's eyes narrowed in on me, and I felt my body flung like paper across the patio as Edward dashed at high speed across the others. Emmett was the first to pounce, I think. I kept my eyes closed but I could hear him grunt, as well as Jasper.

"Let me have her!" I heard Jacob growl nearby. Edward's hold was beginning to hurt, and I could sense from him that he was unsure of what to do. When I opened my eyes, I saw Jacob lunge across the patio towards Jane, morphing in midair and clawing at her. Esme and Alice were near Edward and me in defensive positions at each side of us. Carlisle teamed up with Jacob, speeding around the teenage vampire like it was a weird game of cat and mouse. Involuntary shaking from me vibrated against Edward's embrace as I watched.

Jane dodged all of Jacob's advances, and his howls were proof that he was getting angrier. Howling echoed over the trees around us. I felt some relief when I saw more wolves appear through the shadows towards us. They split up amongst the two Volturi members, and I saw Emmett and Jasper try to grab onto Alec with the wolves charged. Rosalie blurred towards the front of Edward and me.

"Edward, don't let her go," Alice hissed at my side. I looked up for a moment to see Edward's eyes flare widely. What did he see?

"Insolent dog!" Jane sneered as she slid underneath Quill. Sam was swinging his paws around from behind her, but she was too fast. Carlisle was able to get a hold of her arm, but she flung him across the backyard with ease, and I winced as his body dove into the grass. Emmett crouched at Alec's side while Jasper looked over at one of the wolves, nodded, and ran to it, jumping and bouncing off of its side with incredible grace, swinging around his body like a fastball towards the boy. Alec blocked his face and fell downwards as Jasper's hands wrapped around his neck. Everything was moving so fast…I was getting dizzier by watching. I had to close my eyes.

All I could hear was grunts, hisses, and howls.

_Please don't kill anyone…please…_

"Emmett!" Rosalie's piercing screech caught my attention and I reopened my eyes to see my new brother-in-law being thrown towards the house, slamming through the giant windows. Edward shielded me as glass fell around us. I turned and saw Alec smiling, as if he opened a fantastic gift on Christmas morning. He looked right at me with his smoldering crimson eyes. A wolf dove from behind him, and he jumped into the air in our direction.

"No!" Rosalie yelled, leaving her spot and sprinting towards the other vampire.

"Rosalie!" Esme cried. I heard Emmett groan from inside the house, but I was entranced as I watched the beautiful blonde grab a hold of Alec and swing him around by his leg, tossing him across the yard. Carlisle had regained composure by this point, and he was trying to keep Jane distracted.

"Enough of this!" she growled, and I saw Sam and Jacob howl in pain, falling over on their sides and whimpering.

"Jake!" I screamed as his fur ruptured along his seizing body. Jane turned to Carlisle, widening her eyes and smiling as she did the same thing to him. "No! Stop!" I wriggled against Edward's hold. Jacob's dark eyes were glazed over in agony as they searched through mine for help. My nails dug into Edward's tough skin.

Sam's paws jerked around at his sides, almost like a wind-up toy that was stuck. My stomach twisted into itself at the sight. It reminded me of how Laurent had acted before he was destroyed. Carlisle ran to Jane's side, colliding into her small body and slamming her into the ground, breaking her concentration. Throttled howls carried through the air as two of the other wolves descended upon her. Alec stood in place; continuing to stare at me with lustful eyes. Emmett reappeared from the broken house at our side, flexing his muscles and smacking his lips together in preparation for a fight.

"Let's go, little boy!" He hissed while blurring towards the twin along with Jasper. Edward's hold was becoming more and more painful, and I caught a slight glimpse at his face when I was able to tear my own from the ensuing battle. He was deep in thought; probably figuring out how to get me away. A staggering whimper came from Jacob's form and I felt tears run down my cheeks as I watched him struggle to get back to his feet. Sam was having a more difficult time. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme stood their ground in their trifold of protection.

Again, I was helpless.

Alec was momentarily distracted with Jasper and Emmett, and my vision as draw back to Jane as she sneered, defending herself with speed against the mass of fur and fang. She moved with impeccable grace amongst the torchlight, reminding me of how fireflies looked. Blonde hair flew through the air, sticking out against the dark fur of the wolves as they pounced at her; their giant teeth aching to dig deep into her.

A strong aroma of blood found stimulated my senses. Edward's body tensed while I winced against him. It was too hard for me to see clearly who was hurt. Jacob managed to get balanced and went to Sam's side, nudging his pack leader with his nose for encouragement. Sam looked weak as he slowly moved. It reminded me of a half-sleeping dog trying to get up. Jacob growled deeply, causing chills to run up and down my arms and spine. A gurgling noise was rupturing through Sam's shivering body; even I could see his form shake. Jacob snarled and pounced towards Jane. For an instant I saw his eyes as they reflected against the flames; it was difficult to tell where the flames ended and his pupils began.

"Damnit! This isn't fair!" I screamed in rage.

"Bella, stop," Edward whispered through strained teeth. As I watched Jacob fling himself into the dark sky above the others, I felt my own heart swell in anticipation. Her face was frozen for a moment as she peered up at him, losing concentration for just enough time…

I saw her blonde hair smudge against the bark of a tree, and leaves rained down, fluttering across the field and covering the wolves and Carlisle. Carlisle took the spare second to rush to Sam's side as he continued to struggle.

"Sister!" Alec's voice sang into the darkness. His body was pinned between Emmett and Jasper as they tried to rip him apart. His eyes narrowed strangely, and my curiosity carried over to where Jacob and Jane were fighting. Before long, I saw Jacob's massive body tossed aside from a grinning Jane.

"No…" I pictured Esme frown from her sorrowful voice.

"What?" I exclaimed as Jane's grin became satanic in the firelight. If possible, my blood would have run cold.

"He numbed her," Alice said. "She can no longer feel pain."

_He numbed her? Is that his power…?_ I thought as she stared down Emmett and Jasper. They both cried out into the night, grabbing their heads and collapsing into the grass. Next were the rest of the wolves; their painful shrieks echoing around us. Jacob was whimpering at her side, shaking his head frantically as if trying to break from her control.

Tears were sprouting from me. The salt stung from its taste on my lips.

"Jane, stop this!" Edward seethed. Her burgundy eyes darted right towards us and I shuddered. Alec smiled at her side while she walked at us. She licked her lips subtly. Within an instant, Rosalie jumped at her with her hands in the air, with Esme in tow. But Alec got to Rosalie before she could do anything, grabbing her waist and throwing her into the ground. Carlisle blurred behind Jane with a probable intent to distract her before she could harm Esme, but I saw her turn her head and he fell down. Esme clawed at the teenaged vampire and was able to break her stare at Carlisle, but it didn't last. Her beautiful face looked crushed as she screamed along with the others, falling helpless into the grass below.

"Isn't this fun, Alec? With your aid, I can concentrate enough to make all our little friends sing!" Jane gleefully spoke. My body wanted to shrivel up.

"Edward, _don't_ let her go," Alice said again. I saw her turn her head and look at us sadly, before leaping off from the porch. It was hard to see her darkened form in the night, but I saw Alec turn his head and follow her. Jane turned her head as well, and I saw some of her perfect teeth shimmer while her body shrunk into a lunging position.

_She's leading them away!_ _She's sacrificing herself so we can get out!_ My heart leapt in my chest with hope.

Edward pulled me backwards before I could catch a breath. Everything spun around me, and I closed my eyes in response. When I opened them, we were in the driveway. He had one arm around me tightly. My hands clung to him; my freshly-painted nailed dug into his jacket so hard I thought my fingers would bleed. His other hand was getting out his Volvo keys.

"E-Edward?" I gasped.

"I _will_ keep you safe, Bella," he said through pursed lips as he opened the driver's side of the car. It wasn't confident like usual. Edward was scared. Truly scared. Like he was in that cell in Volterra all over again.

"Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn't do that!" Jane's childish voice rang from behind us. I turned my head to see her at the front of the house with eyes wide and hungry. I looked back at Edward. His porcelain face was incredibly pained. His forehead was scrunched in deep thought while his lips were pressed firmed against each other. He was fighting in his head. Without a word, my body was pushed into the driver's seat.

"Bella, get in the car and drive. Drive as fast as you can. Get out of here. Now!" He yelled before leaving my side. My mouth hung open while I watched him charge at Jane.

"But Alice said not to…" My delayed response was quiet. _…let me go…_

I slammed the door and pushed the key into its slot at the wheel, hearing the engine roar loudly. My chest was going to explode. Rubbing my eyes free of tears, my heel pressed on the gas petal and I turned my head back to pull out. I saw Jane and Edward fighting off in the distance; their shadows blurred in the backlights of the Volvo. But I caught Jane as she turned to Edward and stared him down. He cried out as she worked her power on him. His body was crumbling at her feet.

That's when I thought of it.

Thought of _her._

Her pain as she watched her friends and family die. Knowing that she could run. Knowing that if she did, it would be in vain. Knowing that the only way to save her village was to...

"_I saw Taha Aki's mate in your eyes…as if she was reborn inside of you."_

My foot pulled off the gas and my fingers unclenched from the leather steering wheel. I opened the car door and stepped out, holding the car key in my hand.

"Forgive me, Edward," I whispered, holding up the key and dragging it along my lower arm and wrist. I did it quickly and multiple times, making sure it broke skin. I winced as warm blood ran down my pale fingers, coating my wedding ring, and stain my gown. Immediately, Jane's eyes and nostrils flared widely and she dove at me.

My body crashed into the hard pavement, and I screamed as something in my chest snapped. I thought I heard Edward say my name, but the pain in my chest was overwhelming me.

"I won't kill you quickly, _human_," Jane sang sweetly in my ear. "Oh, no. I'll break each and every one of your weak bones first. You'll certainly feel _that._" With that, I felt something crack in my right leg, and I screamed out again. Her small hands wrapped around my throat I was floating upwards.

Breathing became incredibly difficult, and I struggled as much as I could; grabbing at her hands as they held me in the air. Her eyes were looking right at me; I could see the hate in them. My blood ran down her hands as I struggled. She smiled at me. Suddenly, I felt myself flying and colliding with the pavement again. I skid along the gravel on my stomach and side, coughing up some blood while desperately trying to get oxygen into me. My head was throbbing and Jane's insidious laughter from my fall made me wince harder. "You are truly pathetic. How could Aro want _you_ with us? What have you to offer? Nothing!" she sneered with loathing. I lay on the pavement in horrible pain. Barely able to move. My head struggled to turn.

My eyes caught Edward's. They were horrified and angry. He didn't look good angry. It was frightening to see. It was one of the few times he ever look inhuman. His teeth were bared; glimmering in the porch's overshadowing rays. He was struggling to get up himself.

"Don't, Jane!" Edward hissed. The tone was something darker than anything I could have imagined.

Something warm pooled underneath me. What was it? One of my hands fell to my other side and I felt some liquid. Was it blood?

"I'll make both of you suffer. I will dispose of this human that you love so much, right in front of your eyes." Jane smiled as she spoke. Her hooded-body glided along the pavement towards me. I was staring into the eyes of death itself. I wanted to get up and run. Why didn't I listen to Edward?

"Bella!" Edward cried. My face tingled at his call. I smiled at him.

Maybe if I died this way, he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. He wouldn't be in danger. None of the Cullens would be. The Volturi only wanted me, right? Maybe dying in the place of someone you love wouldn't be so bad after all…

"Bella. What an interesting name for a human. I, for one, fail to see the beauty in you," Jane hummed as she approached my side. Her fingers wrapped around my arms, and I felt more bones shatter under her slightest touch. Everything began to blur. Her voice was distant among the stings and waves of flooding pain.

"Bella! NO!" I heard someone cry out. Edward? No…this voice was huskier.

"Jake…?" I choked out.

"Shhh," Jane said, pressing a finger against my trembling lips. Her other hand rested against my chest, and I felt her push down along my ribs. The sound of their snapping filled my ears and I cried out in unimaginable agony.

"BELLA!" That voice sounded like Edward.

My body began to thrash against Jane's hold. The pain caused me to close my eyes as tightly as possible. I was too afraid to look into her thrilled eyes. She was laughing again, making me out to be her new favorite game. Something else broke inside of my frail, human body.

Suddenly the pressure of her hands went missing. My squeezed-shut eyes relaxed enough for me to open them like slits. My stupid vision was too blurry. They tried to focus. Someone new was holding me. I heard a flurry of voices, but I couldn't distinguish them. When my sight cleared just enough, I saw gold.

Pools of amber and gold spiraled as they drowned me in their alluring shades.

_Edward…_

"She's losing so much blood!"

"Alice, what can we do?"

_Alice?_

"Edward, you have to change her!"

"No! It's not her time yet! Not like this…"

"Carlisle! Tell him!"

"Edward…there isn't much time…"

I smiled slightly. Carlisle was there.

"I've seen it, Edward! If you don't do it now, she will die!"

"She has only minutes left Edward! Oh Bella…"

Esme's velvety voice reminded me of Renee. _Mom…_

"Go help the others! I'll stay with them!"

My eyes were shaky, but I was able to see the silhouettes of Carlisle and Esme run away from my side. Alice looked lost as she gazed at me.

_I'm so sorry Alice. I let you down as your new sister._

"Bella…love…I'll take the pain away. Please…please stay with me…" His cold skin soothed mine as he held me. It was wonderful to know I would die in his arms. Even with the pain and blood drenching me, I would not have wanted it any other way.

Something pierced my neck. Something sharp. Defined. I felt a new sensation slither through my neck. It spread into my nerves and shocked my entire system. The feeling was just like what I felt in Volterra. A jolt of energy shot through me, and my weakening hands clung to him. We were connected again, and for a split second, I could feel his rage and sorrow sweep through me. But something pulled my hands away, and I whimpered at the loss of contact. A new piercing sensation came at my wrists. Each one resulted in the same slithering sensation of something foreign. Something hot. Everything started to darken. I couldn't see the gold anymore. _His_ gold.

Then the burning began.


	47. There Are No Words, Only Fire

There are no proper words that could describe the pain I was in. My scorching brain tried to figure out how to think of it. It only came to one single conclusion.

I was in _hell._

The flames were engulfing every fiber of my being. My nerves were sparking against red hot embers. It was as though I was burning at the stake. Was this my punishment for loving so much?

It started in my neck, but incinerated everything in its course; boiling my blood and torching any muscle and organ in its path. My own senses were being singed.

Everything was black. The screams that erupted from my surely charred mouth vibrated throughout my entire soul. Nothing could have prepared me for this. I had not felt pain such as this before. Not even when Caius burned my leg. That was cake compared to this. I'd rather have my legs burned a hundred times!

This burning was far worse. It ate away at my lungs, making me gasp and shriek into the nothingness. I was frozen in my own hellish torment. Time didn't exist. If it did, it was an endless loop. All I could think about was the pain destroying me. Each attempt at movement brought on stinging jolts of searing heat that struck me worse than the last. I could feel it from every hair on my head to the nails on my toes. There was no escape. I was stuck.

Stuck in eternal fire. Forever burning.

Kill me. Please kill me. Free me from this!

No one was around. I was alone in this fiery hell. Why couldn't anyone hear me?

End this! KILL ME. I don't want this pain anymore!

What did I do to deserve so much pain? I was just a woman. Did God have a vendetta against me?

The fire coursed through my throat now. So hot. I must look like a charred dragon, because I could scream out fire if I tried to.

My screams were becoming strained as I was losing energy to fight. Please stop….kill me already….I want to die!

Who was I talking to? Nothing. No one. I was alone. No one was going to save me. Who would do that, anyway? Who'd want to save a crispy piece of meat?

Oh, God! My eyes! Why are they on fire? My skin had to be melting now. I was so hot! I couldn't handle much more.

Harsh, loud, throbbing sounds were echoing from my chest. My heart? It was going so fast…a heart attack, maybe? My gasps for air quickened. Oxygen wasn't coming in fast enough.

I was going to die.

The fire was overtaking my head, and all I could concentrate on was the bright flames. Just rid me of this, already. Just finish me off! Why fight? Why do anything? Nothing mattered. Kill me. Kill me already, damnit! I can't take this anymore!

_Bella._

There was a voice on the tips of the flames. It was very faint, but the last few ounces of energy I had left forced their way through the scalding pain. Was someone there after all?

…_not long now…_

Who was there? Help me! Stop the fire or kill me! Why are you letting me burn like this?

My body tensed against the flames. Everything constricted within me. I couldn't control it. My throat became incredibly parched. For some odd reason, my teeth began to ache. But it was so hot…

…_hope I wasn't too late…_

_She will be perfect in every way._

_My Bella already was…_

The voices were growing louder, slowly overcoming the sizzling, cracking noises of the fire eating me away.

My throat began to throb. Like in my dream. I was so thirsty.

The pounding of my heart went into overdrive, and I knew it was going to explode from my chest. But before it could, it calmed down. Ever so slowly, it changed from pounding to humming.

…_so beautiful._

_Come back to us._

_My love…please wake up._

_It's almost over. Just a little more…_

It shifted into a lull, somehow calming me. The burning started to subside. It started from my toes and fingers, dying down inwardly. I stopped gasping for air. I didn't crave it. I felt cool, almost. The fire concentrated only on my chest now, and it dug its way through my heart. Incinerating it.

It beat three more times. Very slow. Quietly. Saying goodbye to me.

I _needed _to drink something.

"Bella? Can you hear me, Love?"


	48. Rebirth

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

_So velvety and crisp._

My eyes opened through their ache. I held in a gasp when I noticed that I could see clearly.

No.

Not clearly.

I could see _everything_.

Edward's smile welcomed me first. But in the corner of my eyes, I could see the rain droplets from his bedroom window. Each and every one. I could see the rustling of the trees in the far distance. The movement of the dark clouds. How the breeze carried small speckles of dust around our bodies in the room. All at once! And it wasn't just my sight that improved. I could _hear_ everything, too.

There were two televisions on at once in the house. But I could distinct them. One came from Emmett's room; college basketball was on and his favorite team was winning by three points. The news was lulling in the living room. There was a stabbing in Seattle and a traffic light caused a backup on the thruway. Someone was pacing in the kitchen. Esme? I could hear Alice's light feet prance along the hallway floor as she came towards the room. There were tractors and a car driving a few miles away. The rain sounded relaxing as it collided with the house and ground outside.

A strong scent of chamomile and cinnamon filled my nose. I couldn't help but smile. He didn't smell too different at all.

"Edward…?" I said; gasping again. My voice was different. Softer. Harmonious. My husband smiled crookedly as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me upwards into his chest. I must have been lying down on his bed. I pressed my cheek against his cotton shirt, lifting my arms up to his back. When my fingers grazed along his shoulders and arms, my eyes widened.

He wasn't _cold _anymore. "Edward…you…you're _warm_?" I whispered, still unaccustomed to my singing tone. He laughed, and I could feel every movement in his body. I let out a longing sigh and held onto him tighter, smiling against him. He wrapped his fingers through my hair.

"Bella…too tight…" Edward seethed, and before I realized it, I had let go of him and moved backwards on the bed. All in a matter of less than a second! He rubbed his sides a little as Alice walked in with a beautiful grin on her face.

"Hello, Bella! Glad to see you're finally awake!" She said happily, holding a small bouquet of sunflowers in her hands. She walked over to Edward's nightstand and placed them near me. My eyes examined them, taking in every angle of the leaves, petals, and smelling the earth where they came from. "Stronger than you expected, huh?" She turned to Edward and giggled.

"I told you not to underestimate her," I heard Jasper's thick accent as he entered the room. "She's one powerful newborn." Alice slid an arm around his waist lovingly. I heard more footsteps, smiling as Esme and Carlisle were the next to arrive.

"Hello, Bella." Carlisle approached me cautiously. Esme stood back, and she looked amazed for some reason.

"Oh, Dear…you look absolutely marvelous!" I expected to feel my cheeks fume with blush…but it didn't come. My fingers rose and touched my cheek, and I felt odd. Not warm or cold. More like room temperature. My eyes peered at my hands for the first time. They were off-white, like the rest of the Cullens. Looking down, I noticed I wasn't in my wedding gown anymore. Instead, I was in a navy blue, silk dress that had spaghetti straps and a slit at the side. My feet were bare. I flexed my toes move back and forth playfully.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked as he came to my side. I gazed up into his gold eyes and thought a moment.

How _did _I feel? My hands fell top my chest and I felt nothing pumping. The heart inside was silent. Frozen in time. As I thought about it, my throat began to ache.

"Thirsty…" I whispered while running my fingers along my new skin at my neck. "So thirsty…"

"That's to be expected. You're going to be very thirsty for a while. You'll need to learn how to control that. How else do you feel?" Carlisle was talking to me like I was his patient. While I looked at him, I counted every strand of hair on his head. 143, 678 to be precise.

"I feel…connected. To everything." I replied finally, feeling smug at my discovery. Edward sat at my side on his bed and took one of my hands. I was going to miss his coldness. But this newfound warmth wouldn't be too bad, either. "I can hear the rain. Hear it for miles. I can hear the waves of the water in La Push. The static on the television sets in town. I can smell the fertilizer from here. And…" I stopped myself as I concentrated. _Blood._ I could smell blood. Outside. Not too far away. Edward squeezed my hand and looked at Carlisle.

"Perhaps I should help her hunt before we go any further Carlisle. She already seems too calm. I don't want her to—" I immediately broke away from Edward's gentle hold, leaping from the bed like a crazed animal.

_Where is it?_ My mind raced. _The forest? No…it's moving too fast. Towards the town…_

The wood panels were like ice against my bear skin as I ran with a speed I was not used to. As I ran out of the room, all I could think about was satisfying this growing need to feed. Something was pooling in my mouth. Saliva? Or maybe venom? It didn't really matter. My prey was innocently getting away from me. I got my composure and jumped down the stairs in one motion, plummeting towards the floor in the living room and destroying the floorboards.

"What's going on?" I heard Emmett cry out from upstairs. I rushed to the sliding doors, barely stopping enough to open them. Luckily one side was already ajar. My new body flung itself into the outside world, and I opened my mouth to take a breath. Instead of breathing real air, I realized that it utilized a new sensation of scent. The rain pitter-pattered along my skin, but I hardly noticed as the new mixture of water, pollution, grass, gasoline, and fresh blood wafted through me. Instead of just the blood flowing in bodies nearby in the forest, I could sense the blood from humans in Forks. All around us. So much fresh, pulsating, warm…

"Bella!" Edward cried, and he was at my side while I narrowed my eyes into the forest. He took my hand, grasping it tightly and intertwining his fingers with mine. "Bella. Look at me."

_But my meal!_ My mind screamed angrily. _My throat is throbbing!_

It took a lot of force to turn to him. His eyes were lowered, laced with concern. "I know how you feel. Let me help you. Teach you how to hunt. You don't want to go too overboard…"

_Overboard? Who cares! I need to quench this thirst!_

I took a deep breath, giving myself a few seconds to collect myself. Edward was right. I needed to control myself.

"Right," I said softly. He dazzled me with a small, if not sad smile. I was grateful to know that even after the change, he still could make me want to melt. He gave me a nod.

"You need to focus specifically on what you want to go after. I'm sure you can sense all the living creatures, right?"

"Mhm…" My mind focused on all the different traveling blood-filled specimens near us. Like a thermal map in my head, I could pin-point where every one was.

"Good. Now you can tell the difference between human and animal, yes?" My eyebrows furrowed and I closed my eyes for a moment. Yes. Yes, there was a minuscule difference. A change in scent. The human blood I sensed from a few miles away had more of a…salty twinge to it. The blood from the nearby animals smelled much cleaner.

"Yes." I spoke stoically, lost in my own thoughts on the matter.

"Great. Your instincts have already kicked in. Now, you need to focus on the animal blood near us. What do you sense?"

Habitually, I took in a deep breath. It helped with strengthening the scent of the environment around the two of us, and I could sense a couple of bucks walking around not far from me.

"Two bucks. They're drinking in the creek by our meadow."

I could sense Edward smiling through my closed eyes. When I opened them, my throat's ache grew to near-painful proportions. Now that I knew where my prey was, I wanted to charge at it and get what I needed.

"Take it slow, Bella. We'll do this together," he said.

"Edward," I looked at him with wide, curious eyes. "Can you read my mind now?" His lips shrunk and his head shook.

"No. Your mind is as filled with static as before. But it takes a little less concentration from me to look at glimpses." I found myself frowning at that. My mind was still damaged then. I considered it damaged long ago, because my mind was the only one Edward couldn't hear. What was my ability? Did I even have one? My more rational side wanted to ponder it, but when I heard breaking branches in the distance, my body stiffened up and the thirst overcame my senses again.

"Let's go," I uttered, yanking on Edward's grasp as I lsprinted towards the woods. The rain felt rejuvenating as it soaked my hair and dress. A part of me in the back of my mind hoped that Alice didn't spend too much on it. The new sensations I felt were electrifying as we ran. I was passing by things as such a speed that my human self would have gotten dizzy. But the new me could see everything perfectly. Like I wasn't moving at the speed of light. It was completely natural. The ground beneath my feet clung to my skin as I grazed along it.

My throat began to throb horribly as we neared our destination. The animals' heartbeats were within my audio range now. They were calm, beating almost like a matching lullaby. Oh, how my body craved muting them. As Edward as I neared the duo, I could smell the blood pulsating in their frail bodies. We were so close…

Edward let me go and clung behind a tree truck. I did the same, and we peered around them to watch the two animals shove their noses into the running creek, lapping up some fresh water. My eyes couldn't tear away from them. Their throats. Their innocent dark eyes. _Mine._ Like a shadow, I silently made my way around the trees, towards the bigger buck. He would be my first meal. Edward didn't seem to mind, seeing as he smiled at me briefly while mimicking my own movements towards the other deer. He understood my need.

The animal was perceptive, becoming rigid in its place at the creek's edge. Its friend froze as well, and the two stared off at their sides, looking for the source of their fear. I smiled, hearing their hearts racing. It made me thirstier. I glanced at Edward and our eyes connected for only a second or two. But in that short amount of time, I gained all the encouragement I would need from him, and I lunged at the big buck, staring down its frightened eyes with hungry ones of my own.

My arms grabbed onto it with ease, thrusting the two of us partially into the creek. It thrashed under my grasp, but my strength was too powerful for it. I heard bones snapping underneath my wrists and arms. The noises it made would have made my heart sink if it could. I didn't care. I opened my mouth, feeling two teeth grow in length. They bit into the buck hard, clenching through the hair and muscle. My senses went into overdrive was warm liquid poured into my mouth.

As it ran down my aching throat, everything in my system exploded. My hands dug into the animal and I sucked on its delicious nectar desperately. I sensed its fear through its blood, its short lifespan, its love for its family. A dark part of me silently thanked it for providing me with what I wanted, and I lost myself in the satisfying electricity that this liquid was giving to me. My body felt rejuvenated instantly. Like I could run a thousand marathons. No wonder Edward had to use every bit of strength in Volterra to stop himself from killing me. If I was this exhilarated by animal blood, I could only imagine what human blood would do to me.

I bit into another part of the animal, completely ignoring everything else around me. I wanted to suck it dry. Every drop was mine and mine alone.

I finished when the buck's heart stopped. As I laid its body along the creek's edge, I realized that I was still partially submerged in water. Curious, I looked at my reflection in the water; absolutely mesmerized and horrified at what I saw staring back at me.

Her hair was drenched from the rain. It clung to her off-white skin. A pair of bright red, haunting eyes glared at me. So much like Jane's. Her face was immaculate; no blemishes or scratches. Nothing but blood. Her lips were plump and stained with the dark blood from her meal. The blood dripped from her new fangs, falling onto the soaking wet dress that clung to her body. The dress itself was covered in blood and dirt. It was tattered from the struggle. But the rest of her body was as perfect as her face. Her stomach was flat, and I could see even a hint of muscle tone there. Her arms looked stronger than I remembered, and her curved were more voluptuous. As my eyes fell to her legs, they narrowed. No scars. No remnants of what Caius had done. Holding out my hands, I could see hair and blood stuck in my nails. I plunged them into the water, rippling away my reflection. Had I really changed that much?

Now that my overpowering bloodlust was temporarily at bay, I hastily tried to splash water on my face to rid it of the blood. It had stopped raining then, and I heard the rumbles of thunder above. They reverberated across the forest. It was soothing. My hands held my face as I took in more breaths out of habit.

Hands wrapped around my stomach from behind, and I leaned into them, feeling the warm chest of my beloved. Edward rested his chin on my shoulder, gazing down in out reflection in the water. He still had some blood on his face, but he looked as handsome as ever. Was I really the one there at his side?

"Feeling better now?" he asked softly, pressing his nose against my ear. I nodded against him with a sigh.

"Edward…what happened to me?" I asked out of the blue. Being able to rationally think, I wanted to know how I was changed.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I told you that being a newborn would create that powerful thirst…"

"No." I shook my head. "I mean, what happened to me and Jane? The last thing I remember is her pressing against me, breaking…and then she was gone and I heard voices…and the fire…" My hands fell to my lap as I spoke. My memories were very hazy.

"Jacob…he restrained Jane and was able to free you from her. I got to you as fast as possible. You had lost so much blood, Alice and Carlisle instructed me to change you before you could…" It was hard for him to relive that.

"How long ago was that?"

"A little over three days ago."

So I took the average amount of time to change at least. That was nice to know.

"What happened with Jane and Alec?"

"Why don't we return to the house first and continue this there? Even though I don't have to make sure you don't get sick, I dislike seeing you soaking wet out here."

I huffed in reluctance, but stood up with him. He took my hand into his and the two of us flew through the woods with ease. I felt so free with this new speed.

The static from the televisions was clear in my ears as we neared the house. I could smell a hint of Esme's honey fragrance, making me smile.

"How was it?" Alice chirped with anticipation when Edward and I walked inside. "Like a natural, right, Edward?" Her eyes flickered with smugness as she smiled at my husband. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Impressive, certainly," he replied. Carlisle walked over from his study as I entered the living room. Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett on the couch, ruffling his hair with her slender fingers. Jasper was laying down a couple boards over the floor panels that I accidentally smashed in my frenzy.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that…" I frowned, recalling what I had done and feeling guilty.

"I've seen worse, don't worry," Jasper said in his southern drawl. He winked at me after placing the last piece of wood down. "You're pretty timid for a newborn."

"Really?" I thought about my actions in the forest. "I wouldn't want to be the normal newborn, then." Jasper chuckled at that.

"You're soaking wet. Why don't you go upstairs and clean up?" Esme said from the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow at her being in there. Maybe she was in silent mourning for not cooking me human meals anymore?

At the mention, I focused on how wet I actually was. I had forgotten all about it. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and smiled at me.

"Yeah…you're right." My curiosity was still nagging at me about what happened with Jane and the others. But I didn't feel like arguing. I was a "baby" to their standards. I needed to listen to them for now.

"Is my new sis a beast or what?" Emmett grinned proudly, looking me over with wide eyes. Edward scowled at him, leading me towards the stairs.

"Emmett, don't be so rude," Carlisle commented. I chuckled.

"Maybe next time we can have a race, Emmett?" I played along. Rosalie shot me an intrigued look while Emmett beamed.

"What kind?"

"Whoever takes down a grizzly first wins?" In the corner of my eye I saw Edward pinch his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He didn't like this game.

"Oh! You may be a newborn, but grizzly bears are _my _specialty!" Emmett patted his chest with one of his large hands, and I laughed harder. Alice and Jasper smiled as they locked together behind the couch. Alice winked at me, insinuating that she could see an outcome to this. My lips formed a broad grin.

"Oh, no! Don't even start with that, Alice!" Emmett growled, noticing the connection between the two of us.

"All I'm going to say is don't bet against Alice," I teased. Jasper joined in the laughter at that. Edward tugged me behind him, and I could hear Emmett mumbling about how it was rigged against him from the start. My human hearing would not have been able to catch that. Edward still seemed upset for some reason. When we reached my bedroom's bathroom, I decided to pry about it.

"Are you alright?" I asked, turning on the shower and light. He let me go and looked at me silently for a few minutes. I searched his golden eyes for answers; each quiet second making me worry more.

"I…don't like hearing you talking about hunting like it was a game. I'm guess I'm just not used to you doing these things yet…" He shrugged running hands through his hair. I was taken aback at his response, but I could definitely understand. He tortured himself over how much of a monster he was. He would tell me how he lost himself in the hunt. I had only been awake for roughly an hour, so seeing me act similarly probably was a cruel reality check for him. A confirmation that I wasn't the living, breathing, _human_ Bella anymore.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said as I walked up to him, placing my hands at his soaked chest. "This is all new to me too…maybe joking around isn't the best way to go…but I did just maul a deer. That's something hard for me to take in, too." He sighed deeply, looking down at me with his tender face. One of his hands tangled itself in my hair, pulling the drenched strands away from my cheek and ear. "I'm gonna miss hamburgers…" I uttered, hoping the genuine statement wouldn't upset him further.

"You're absurd as always," he whispered, lightly pressing his lips on my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back, running my hands up from his chest to the back to his head, pulling him down to me so I could kiss him. It was different kissing him like this. I didn't need to break for air. So technically, we could kiss forever. I imagined my heart leaping at that thought. I smiled through the kiss, making Edward pull back and look at me. The steam from the water beside us fogged up the room, making Edward look even more attractive in my new sight.

I noticed things about his body that I never had before. How every since wrinkle line outlined his perfection. Every muscle was outlined like a painting underneath his dirty clothing. I wanted to explore him. Explore every part of him. With my new senses.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at me in puzzlement. I held in a giggle.

"Nothing," I said sheepishly. His eyes narrowed and he pressed his nose against mine.

"You are still a terrible liar, Love. Tell me? Please? Did my kissing expertise change in some way that it has become laughable?" His smoldering eyes were breaking my walls like they always did. I guess I didn't grow a better backbone with my new body.

_Damn._

"Well…" I started, feeling nervous. "I was thinking about how I don't need to breathe and all…" He drew back, still looking confused. He was going to make me say it, wasn't he? I huffed. "You are so mean!" He formed a sly smile and kept gazing at me, waiting for me to continue. "Fine, I'll spit it out. Kissing equals infinity now that I don't need oxygen." With that, Edward broke out in a harder laugh, making me self-conscious. How was it possible that he could _still_ make me second guess myself?

"Of all the things to think about in this new life, you focus on how long we can kiss?" His fingers slid along my jawline and rested under my chin. I felt his other hand slide underneath the strap of my dress, lowering it from my shoulder. There was a depth in his eyes that reflected lust and desire. I hoped my own reflected the same. With impeccable speed, we removed our garments and got under the hot water in the shower. It felt wonderful against my new skin; relaxing to my stronger muscles and bones. Edward's body pressed itself against mine and I sighed happily. Our bodies melded perfectly together. His hands ran along my sides and lower back, tracing along the new curves and lines that had formed from my change. My own ran along his upper chest, gliding along his warmer skin, feeling how much softer it was than when I was human.

_God, he is still so intoxicating!_

The electricity of his touch still resided in me. If anything, it was more powerful. Like I was constantly being shocked. When his hands rested at my nude stomach after brushing against my chest, I had enough of the teasing. I wanted nothing more than to rightfully consummate our marriage. And I didn't care if we were in a shower. If I was a newborn vampire with untested strength and prowess. Or if the entire family could hear us. The passionate look in Edward's eyes told me that he didn't care much, either. "Can't say that I dislike like what you are alluding to, though," he said huskily, placing his hands at each side of my face and kissing me fiercely.

I'm not sure how much time passed while we were lost in our passion, but I knew that I could, and _would _get easily used to it.


	49. Caught Up

"Are you happy with what you see?" I lazily asked Edward as we lay together in my bed. He propped himself on his side to look at me, and I smiled at how his bronze hair fell over his eyes. His free hand ran along the side of my face.

"Mmm. I could gaze at you for hours, Love." My eyes fell slightly. And like a pro, Edward caught it. "Are you worried?"

I bit down on my lip nervously and nodded.

"I know this sounds stupid. But I'm still scared that you'll regret what you've done." His hand cupped my face and he pressed his forehead against mine.

"The only thing I regret," he paused, as if collecting thoughts. "is not getting to you sooner. Not being able to take away the pain fast enough from you. I wanted this to happen differently. In a more relaxing setting. Where you wouldn't be as afraid. Not like how it actually occurred. For that I am deeply sorry." I let his words float in my head freely as I leaned into his touch. Edward's eyes were strikingly sincere as that gazed into mine, filling me with contentment.

What he said raised a red flag in my head and I gasped.

"That's right! What _did_ happen? You never answered me before!" I perked up. Edward frowned as he sat up.

"I'd rather talk about it with everyone else. They can help fill you in, if you really wish to know."

"Of course I want to know!" I slid out of the bed, almost forgetting that I was still very, very nude. Rushing to the closet, I pulled out a quick tank top and sweatpants (I happened to sneak them in there when Alice wasn't looking, after packing my things from Charlie's house). Edward watched me with immense interest and I caught myself feeling bashful. "What? What is it?" I asked in wonder, seeing as he looked a little amused. I checked myself. Nothing seemed wrong.

"You're just beautiful, is all," he commented, walking over to my side and kissing my temple. "Can't I admire my wife?" I smiled when he said it. Hearing him call me his wife made something in my marble body still flutter. Edward kept his mind-blowing smile on his face when he left the room, going into his own to find clean clothes. I quickly brushed my hair, relishing the new sheen it had. It was also much softer than it once was. I put it into one of my classic messy buns and joined Edward in his bedroom. He wore a pair of grey slacks and a simple white shirt. I leaned on the door frame, smiling innocently as he ran his hands through his hair to minimize the bed-head look. When he turned to look at me, he gave me a quizzical look.

"What? Can't I admire my husband?" I repeated his compliment, making him smile and walk over to me. He scooped me into his arms and kissed me tenderly. Oh yes, I could definitely get used to this!

We walked hand in hand downstairs, where all the Cullens sat amongst each other in the living room.

"I knew you would want to talk about what happened, so…" Alice explained.

"Thanks," I replied.

"By the way, don't think I'm going to ignore that you're wearing those disastrous sweats!" I frowned instantly as my new sister winked. "But we'll talk about that later."

"How is your throat, Bella?" Carlisle asked. I thought a moment, forgetting about my thirst. It still was there. Lingering deep in my thoughts. The satisfaction felt by my first hunt didn't quench it for very long. Luckily, I wasn't in a hurry to go hunting again quite yet.

"I'm alright right now."

"Hmm. You will want to hunt soon, before the thirst overpowers you again like before," Carlisle suggested. I saw Jasper nod in agreement.

"Okay. Can do."

"You and me, Bella. You and me and the grizzlies," Emmett smirked. I smiled widely and nodded.

"It's a date."

"Come, sit." Carlisle motioned for us, making me tense up. Edward left my side to grab a couple chairs from the dining area so the two of us could join the others. "Now, Bella, what is the last thing you remember?"

My eyes fell to my hands in my lap. I flexed my fingers mindlessly. "Um…I remember the pain, mostly. Jane was breaking my bones…and it was getting harder and harder to breathe, and I was bleeding a lot…" Edward placed a hand on mine, holding them gently in my lap. I brought my face up to look at him sadly before continuing, "Then, I saw Edward's eyes, and heard so many different voices…everything went black after that. All I could feel was the burning."

"Jacob was the one who got Jane off of you," Carlisle said.

"Yes, Edward already told me that. Is he okay? Did he get hurt?" There was urgency in my voice. I remembered how battered Jacob was in last I saw him. And Sam. "What about Sam?" Carlisle's eyes darkened.

"Jacob is fine. His injuries healed like the others did. But Sam…Jane really did a number on him."

"Sam is in a coma, Bella," Edward said. My eyes bulged.

"What? No!" Edward squeezed my hands.

"I've been keeping tabs on him in the hospital, and it looks like he may pull through, but Jane, she used so much force on him. I'm sure it was because she could sense that he was the pack leader. His mind couldn't take it, and it shut down right after he phased back into a human."

I thought back to his giant form in the grass, struggling to get up. Jacob was nudging him with his nose…and he was hurting because of me. Because of _me._

"What about Jane? What happened to her and Alec?"

"After Jacob pulled Jane off of you, Jasper and Rosalie helped him restrain her while Edward got to your side. I came to look at you once Alice said that you lost too much blood. Esme came as well, but Alec appeared to help out Jane."

"So I told Carlisle and Esme to help the others while Edward and I watched over you," Alice continued.

"Right," Carlisle nodded. "Esme, Emmett, and I were powerful enough somehow to get Alec down enough to—"

"We ripped him apart!" Emmett said proudly. "Made sure that little brat wouldn't hurt anyone again!" I got a glimpse of his giant grin and I felt a strange wave of relief.

"You…you killed him?" I asked, needing to hear the confirming words.

"Yes, we did." Carlisle sighed. He didn't sound happy about it. "I don't like hurting anyone, even if they are like _them_." I pictured the limbs being torn, Alec possibly screaming, and then a large fire billowing through the trees behind the house.

"And Jane?"

"Jane got away from us. She subdued Jasper, Jacob, and Rosalie," I heard Rosalie snort at that in irritation. "and disappeared. No doubt she went back to Volterra to inform Aro of what has happened."

"Then…we are still in danger?" I asked, my hands still fidgeting under Edward's. Even after the change, I was in danger. My family was in danger.

"We destroyed one of Aro's prized guard members. He and the other leaders will not take that lightly. I would not be surprised if they come here to confront us themselves. Especially when Jane informs them of our truce with the wolves."

"How…how long do you think we have?" My eyes focused on Carlisle's mouth, watching it move slowly. Nervously.

"I'm unsure. I would assume that Aro would like to strategize carefully. I know he will not be happy with Jane, so he may deal with her first. Maybe a couple weeks? I can't imagine them waiting longer than that."

"Then we'll fight! We'll train and prepare to take them all down!" Emmett growled. Rosalie's hand fell from his head and squeezed his shoulder. Esme frowned.

"The good side of this is that I can see them better. Alec isn't around anymore to shield their decisions from me. So I'll know when they are coming. No one has made a choice yet." Alice sounded relieved when she spoke. There was a hint of hope in her voice.

"I still feel as though I'm to blame for this," I shrugged. "None of this would have happened if I was in the picture." At my side, Edward's face smoothed out but looked sad.

"Nonsense, Bella!" Esme cried. "You're the best thing to happen to us, truly. We don't regret meeting you." The others nodded, even Rosalie, to Esme's statement. Edward leaned over and pecked my cheek.

"Esme is right. You are officially a Cullen now. We protect each other. We'll think of something." Carlisle shot me a small smile to reassure me. I appreciated it.

"In the meantime, we need to help you adapt to your new life," Jasper added. "You're going to need to control your strength and thirst. That's my department."

"Will I be able to see Jacob anytime soon?" I wondered aloud. I felt terrible about what he endured. A part of me wanted to apologize. Another part of me wanted to show him that I was fine. He had to be freaking out at La Push about me.

"You should wait a few days at the very least," Jasper said. "If you saw him right now, you'd want to kill him. Your mind is calm right now because you fed, but if you stood in front of a werewolf right now, you would only focus on destroying him because you would see him as an enemy."

"An enemy?" My voice cracked.

"It's because he is another supernatural being. Vampires and werewolves have very rarely coexisted peacefully. We are a special exception. Regardless, our basic instinct is to fight them," Carlisle explained.

_So if I saw Jacob right now, I would really want to kill him? _I shook my head in disbelief.

"Don't worry, Bella. I've been updating Jacob whenever I check on Sam. I should be checking on him later today. I will let him know that you are alright, and that you can see each other soon."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

"Why don't we go for a walk, Bella?" Jasper freed himself from Alice and walked over to me. "Do you mind, Edward?"

"Of course not. Go ahead. I have a few things I'd like to attend to," he replied, letting go of my hands. Jasper flashed me a peculiar smile. I got to my feet and followed him outside. We walked silently towards the side of the house, and proceeded down the long road around the forest.

"So how do you feel?" Jasper asked me once we hit the pavement of a nearby road. I wasn't sure where he was leading me, but I trusted him.

"Like I said before, I feel…connected to everything. It's incredible," I said, listening to the birds as they fly overhead, smelling exhaust fumes and moist dirt. Jasper chuckled beside me.

"Yes, that is one of my favorite things about this life." He looked a bit forlorn as we walked. "I like being able to hear and see everything. That, with my ability to feel emotions, makes everything much more pleasurable, yet difficult at times."

"I can imagine. It must be hard to be able to sense how everyone is feeling. Especially if they are angry or sad. It must hurt."

"Sometimes, but I've gotten used to it over the decades." I got the feeling that Jasper wanted to tell me something. But he was hesitating for some reason.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, hoping the change in subject would ease him some.

"A place where we can be undisturbed. I know that the forest is a favorite of everyone, but I prefer a more…secluded setting."

"Oh." What was he up to?

"Getting scared? Ha, don't worry, it's not that far away." He smiled at me. We were going somewhere high. The road we were on was empty but going upwards. I could see mountains in the distance. Was that his destination? "Would you like to really test out your speed? I wouldn't mind getting in a jog."

I smiled brightly at that. We were going to race.

"Sure. Where's the end point?" He rose a hand and pointing to the peak of one of the taller mountains.

"Are you serious?" I was shocked. Were we honestly going to go _all_ the way up there? Even with my new skills, that looked scary.

"Stop worrying. You will be perfectly fine. Hopefully your clumsiness has gotten better."

I winced.

"Fine. What do I get if I win?"

"What would you like?"

"Hmm…" I scratched my chin as I pondered. I thought back to how hesitant he was just moments before. "If I win, I'd like you to tell me why you were so weird before."

"Weird?"

"Yeah. You were hiding it, but I could tell you wanted to say something. If I win, I want you to tell me what it was." His eyes flickered. A moment later, he nodded.

"Alright. If I win…you have to get rid of your sweats." I gasped. I didn't expect Jasper to say that. Alice, maybe. Not Jasper.

"What? Why?"

"Because if you don't, Alice will make both our eternities hell." I forgot how much of a force Alice was, and I could only imagine what Jasper had to put up with in terms of her fashion obsession. With a deep groan, I lowered my head.

"Okay, fine. You got a deal."

"Good."

"Should I count down?" I teased, getting ready to run. Jasper followed suit and nodded playfully. "Alright. On the count of three…one…two…three!"


	50. And They Call Me Major Witty

I was as fast as the wind. No. I was _faster._ It was amazing! Everything around me was enmeshed, but my goal was clear. I could sense Jasper somewhere close behind me, but I ignored him, focusing all my newfound energy into that mountain top. I was surprised that the road we were on was so empty, until a faded "do not enter" sign came to my attention through my speed.

I could see every single tree, every crack in the pavement, every bit of litter left from lazy drivers. I was able to avoid it. I couldn't believe the grace I had acquired. I half expected to trip on something. Most likely my own feet.

I never did.

As the road leaned upwards, I sensed the change in air pressure. It was becoming colder. I never noticed this before. Without realizing it, I laugh while I ran. I was happy. I finally understood why the Cullens were so obsessed with speed. It was exhilarating. Freeing. In some small way, I felt like I was letting go of any worries I had in that moment. They were in the wind now. The wind I was passing by with ease.

The abandoned road started to swirl as I got higher. I made sharp turns, pretending I was like my motorcycle. The thrill I was getting from this would never compare to that bike ride with Jacob. Only minutes had passed, but I was already nearing the top! Eat that, Jasper!

The cold intensified, and I began to see snow. This mountain really was high. The pavement was long gone now, replaced with a snow-covered dirt trail. The snow crunched beneath my feet, but the ice cold of it didn't bother me much. The lingering sensations reminded me of how Edward used to feel. I found myself smiling then. The best part of this race was that I wasn't tiring out at all. It was strange not feeling even the least bit weak. The trail was winding down, and I saw a pile of snow in front of me, deciding to stop there. I pretended to look annoyed as I stood in the snow, waiting for Jasper to catch up to me. As I waited, I wondered if he was putting in his all, or if he was letting me win on purpose.

I didn't have to wait long. He showed up maybe a minute or two after me, looking a little defeated in his face. "Guess I won, huh?" I smirked, looking proud.

"Ha, looks like it!" Jasper patted his pants, getting the snow off of them. "I forgot how fast newborns could be. I think you should race Edward next time. He needs his ego deflated a bit."

"So…since I won…you better talk!" I pointed out to Jasper playfully. He took a deep breath and walked past me. He gazed out into the scenery, which I failed to notice when I arrived. The view was breathtaking (ironic for me). We could see all of Forks below us. I could see the roof of my old high school, the community college out in the far distance, and I could also see Charlie's house. _Charlie…_ I wondered how he was doing, partly tuning out Jasper as he began to speak.

"I was thinking back to when I was a newborn."

_Oh…no wonder he was distant._ I joined him at his side, watching as his face wince while he looked out into the grey sky.

"Alice told me once that you were changed during the Civil War, right?"

"Yes. That I was."

"Who did it? Changed you?"

"A woman named Maria." His voice was laced with sadness, and some anger maybe. Whoever this Maria was, she hurt him pretty bad. "I had met her while stationed in Georgia. I was a major then. Revered and praised highly by my comrades. Said I was pretty smart for my young age. Heh, they had no idea that I had faked my age to join in the first place. It was ironic at the time, I thought. But I desperately wanted to fight. I always thought I would be great in the battlefield. I was very motivational then, also. It's probably where my ability stems from. I could make my men so rowdy and ready to fight that we would have very few casualties in battle. I gained the nickname "Witty" from them. 'Major Witty', they used to call me." He smiled slowly. "Those were good times, even if they were bloody."

_You fought for the wrong side though!_ I teased in my head. His smile began to fade.

"I met Maria late one night while returning to my site after evacuating a nearby town. I remember how cool it was that evening. Calm. A bit unsettling, actually. I saw her standing by a lake, staring out into the night. She looked so young. Innocent. I thought that maybe she had run from the town, and I approached her with the good intention of helping her find her family. When she turned and looked at me, and I was immediately captivated. This was no girl. She was a woman. A beautiful one at that. She had porcelain skin, but her red eyes were something I had never seen before. She greeted me with impeccable flirtation. I was naive then. A man of war. Deprived of any feminine contact. And she took advantage of that. She told me that she was lost, asking me to help her find her way. 'Mister soldier, someone as wise and as strong as you surely can protect little old me?' I remember her saying.

'Why yes ma'm, I do believe I can.' She gave me a charming smile, before approaching me and hugging me. Something about her spellbound me, and before I knew it, she bit me. Changed me. After that, I became a new major. Of _her_ army. Of newborns."

"An army of newborns? Why would she want that?" I asked with curiosity. The thought of hundreds of newborn vampires with no control frightened me.

"What I didn't know at the time was that she was fighting for territory in that area. Fighting against two of her sisters. They had been battling for years, and when she spotted me, she saw an advantage. She knew who I was in life. I was her pawn in her little game of cat and mouse. But at the time, I didn't care. I was under her spell, and did everything she asked me to. I trained the newborns, taught them how to fight and defend. The thing about newborns is that they are only at their strongest for a year. When a year passed, Maria made me dispose of them. They weren't useful after their strength wore off."

"That's terrible…" I muttered. Jasper nodded, looking pained. This was a dark time in his life, and remembering it had to be hard on him.

"I can't tell you how many I killed. Hundreds. Perhaps thousands over the years I was with her. I tried to block it out, but after so long, their faces began to haunt me. We fought over and over again, and Maria beat her sisters after a lot of bloodshed took place. She would tell me how I would be the king to her queen once her sisters were gone. She promised me that after they were defeated, we wouldn't change anyone else. It would be just her and me forever. But again, I was naïve. It didn't end up that way. Maria was power-hungry. She wanted all the land she could get. All the fresh human blood she wanted. It was never enough. I was never enough. Eventually, I became distant and cold to her, losing all hope of ever getting what she promised.

"One day, a newborn I had trained that got out while he could returned in secret. His name was Peter and he told me that he and his mate had found a better life in the north. I helped him escape some time before Maria could have him killed. He reminded me of a friend I had while alive, and I didn't have the heart to dispose of him. He met his mate while escaping, and the two of them traveled through New York and Maine, discovering peaceful ways of living. Peter tried to convince me that I needed to get out. At first I was reluctant, but after an argument I had with Maria about not creating any more newborns, I decided to leave. I just didn't want that life anymore.

"I spent some time with Peter and Charlotte, and their life was pretty good. But my depression didn't go away. I couldn't put my finger on it at the time, but I hated my existence. I blamed it on the years of fighting and killing. I decided after a while that I needed to be on my own, so I left them and traveled across the country, searching for whatever I thought I was missing. I ended up in Philadelphia at one point, and I had gone into a diner to avoid the blistering rainfall one night. That's when I saw Alice for the first time. She was beaming as she watched me walk in, surprising me. I asked for a cup of coffee to keep up appearances, and she walked right up to me at the bar. I remember how brightly she smiled when she said 'You finally found me. What took you so long?' I was so confused at first. After speaking to her and hearing her story, her visions, and how she had waited for me for the last few years, I believed her. _She_ was what I was missing."

"That's really sweet. How you two met." He chuckled.

"Alice was a spitfire back then, too. She taught me that I didn't need to feed on humans, sensing that it was one of the reasons why I was so depressed. After finding the Cullens, I realized that I had blocked out so many emotions of my own, that I forgot how to feel. With their help, and Alice's especially, I became able to handle living in a better way."

"Wow…thanks for sharing that with me, Jasper," I said after a while. To lighten the mood, I started to snicker. Jasper turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Your nickname. I like it. Can I call you Witty from now on?" He scowled immediately, making me laugh harder.

"Why?"

"Because it makes you look like that!" I held my sides as Jasper grumbled. "It's nice getting a rise out of you for once, mister calm and collected!"

"Bah! You're as bad as Alice!" He growled, walking past me and standing at the snow bank nearby. I pictured the pixie teasing him profusely with his nickname and I grinned. "Come on, time to train."

"Train for what?"

"Controlling yourself. Feeling thirsty yet?"

"Hmm?" I stood, gawking at Jasper as my thirst began to burn. I had been so lost in his story that I didn't realize that my thirst was indeed growing stronger. "Yeah. I am feeling pretty thirsty."

"Good, then this will be effective." Jasper crouched down and closed his eyes. "Mirror what I'm doing."

"Um…alright." I felt awkward as I copied his position.

"Now, instead of focusing on your throat, I want you to breathe in the air."

_Won't that make it worse? _I thought. I listened to Jasper and slowly took in a deep breath. The cold air filtered through my nose and throat, and I could almost taste the moisture. But I could also smell the blood of what felt like bears nearby. My instincts kicked in, and my hunger doubled.

"Bad idea," I said through clenched teeth. I wanted to jump up and follow the scent.

"No. This is a good idea. I'm teaching you an important technique that will help you tone down your thirst. I can tell you are tense. Just listen to me."

"Fine." I spat out some venom. _I want to feed and you're keeping me from it!_ My vampiric mind started to growl at him. My rationale was waning.

"Now, I want you to take in the scent of the animals nearby, but don't focus on them. There a million other scents mixed in. Those are the ones I want you to concentrate on."

_Other scents? Is he crazy? I don't care about the other scents!_

I took in another deep breath. Yes, Jasper was right. There were dozens of other odors and tastes in the air. The crisp, almost salty taste of the moisture. The sweet smell of the pine trees around us. A floral smell came next, probably from the budding plants down the mountain. A faint smell of grilled pork, a spilled bottle of Guinness, cut grass, fresh laundry, mud, it all floated around my nose, emptying into my body. Soon, I barely noticed the smell of the animal or human blood. My mind quieted down and I felt calmer.

"There's so many," I whispered.

"Yes. Every time you are unable to feed, I want you to concentrate on all the different aromas. They should be appreciated just as much, and will help calm down your thirst for the time being."

"How did you learn to do this? Did Maria teach you?"

"No. I learned this on my own. A long time after leaving her. She wanted me to act on my instincts, feeding on humans whenever I wanted. While I was with Peter, I tried weaning out the smell of blood and learned to control the urges. I wasn't a newborn by then, but the technique is even more helpful for you since your senses are more heightened right now."

I opened my eyes, feeling much calmer. Jasper was looking at me with a proud smirk on his face.

"Thanks," I said as I got up.

"You are very welcome, Ma'am," he said with a half-grin.

"Time to break up this lovefest! I'm hungry!" I heard a familiar booming voice come over the snow. I cracked a smile of my own when I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward appear from the path.

"How'd she do, Jazz?" Edward asked. Alice seemed happy as she joined Jasper's side.

"Wonderfully. I think she will be just fine." Jasper held onto Alice tightly and she kissed his on his cheek.

"I knew she would."

"So what brings you all up here?" I asked when Edward came around me and placed his arms around my waist.

"Jasper said I could come up for some hunting. You didn't forget about our date, did you?" Emmett was breaming like a kid in a candy store.

"Of course not."

"I was curious to see if your bite is worse than your bark, so I came to watch," Rosalie added with a small smirk on her face.

"I'm betting on Bella," Edward said, leaning down and kissing my temple. The pressure was on now.

"Me too!" Alice piped in.

"I'm staying out of this." Jasper shrugged.

"Are you being Switzerland, Witty?" I teased. He glared at me while Alice and Edward laughed.

"Well I'm on my man's side. Care to place something nice in the mix?" Rosalie asked.

"We win, you two have to let Alice pick out your wardrobe for the rest of the summer," Edward said. Rosalie made a scowl that terrified me, while Emmett winced. Alice was grinning with excitement.

"Awlright, but if Rose and I win, you have to be our slaves for the summer! Ha!" Emmett grinned broadly, worrying me.

"Hey, wait a minute; I didn't want this to be a betting thing!" I flipped my hands in front of me in opposition.

"Don't worry Bella, you got this." Alice winked at me. "Emmett likes to think he's high and mighty. I'm confident you'll cream him!"

I didn't like this at all. Sure, I was a newborn. But I never faced a freaking grizzly bear before! Not even as a human!

"Let's do this!" Emmett exclaimed, coming up to me and grabbing my hand hard. If I was still alive, it would've hurt. Instead, it tickled a little. I cringed as I followed him into the wooded area. My thirst became strong as we neared the animals, and my instincts were slowly going back into overdrive.

There was a sleuth of them. Five to be exact. They were all brown, large, and full of blood that I craved. Venom pooled in my mouth again, and I saw Emmett smirk.

"Good luck, little sis!" He yelled before charging at our prey like it was a game. I respected him for that. And I let him have a slight head start, to keep up his ego before I demolished him. My body was weightless as I took off towards what looked like a mother bear. I dove at her side, ignoring the baby bear that huddled near her. The other bears roared something fierce into the air, but it only made me thirstier. There were cheers behind us. I didn't care.

_Yes, struggle. Give me a challenge. Your blood will taste better that way. M_y mind reeled as my hands dug into the massive body of the grizzly. I saw Emmett wrestling another at my side, looking like he was avenging something. He _was_ practically killed by one. It made sense. The mother bear started to get the upper hand, ripping from my chokehold and gaining footing. _Oh no you don't! _I growled deeply from my throat, pounced on the bear, and dug my fingers into her neck. Blood spewed from her shredding skin, and I lapped at it like a dehydrated dog at a hose. The bear emitted a horrendous scream, which would have shaken me if I wasn't so thirsty. The smell was so sweet to my nose that I inhaled it with enjoyment. I buried my face into the animal's neck, falling along with it to the ground. As I drank from her, I could hear her heart beating slower and slower, just like I had with the buck. Her muscles loosened and her body became limp. It wasn't long before the bear was dead in my hands, and I took in the last drops of blood it had to offer me.

By the time I was finished, everyone stared at me in surprise. Even Edward. Suddenly, I felt ashamed of myself, looking at Emmett with a sad expression. Did I do something wrong? I mean, I knew the frenzy took me over again…and I let the thirst take over my senses…but…

"I think Bella won," Jasper said. Emmett frowned, wiping away dripping blood from his chin and sighed.

"Lucky shot," Emmett snarled as he walked over to me, patting me on the shoulder. Alice clapped and smiled at me. "Good job, Bella. But next time, you will be decimated!" He sounded amused, but the hiss from Rosalie didn't sound nearly as uplifting.

"Great! When we get back to the house, I'm packing away all your clothes!" Alice was way too happy about this. Rosalie looked horrified. Emmett cringed as he helped me up, and even I could feel her eyes boring into us.

"Sorry, Emmett…" I whispered. He shrugged his massive shoulders as we joined the others. When I got to Edward, he placed a hand at my cheek, wiping off the excess blood from my skin. His eyes were sad. Seeing my hunt really bothered him.

"We should be heading back. I need to clean out your closets and we are ALL going to do some shopping!"

"Wouldn't that a bad idea, Alice? Bella has only been awake for a few hours…" Edward sighed.

"But…she won't do anything!" Alice pouted. Jasper pulled her towards him.

"I think Bella should rest now. She's had a rough day as it is. The rest of us can go," Jasper tried to appeal to her. She grumbled and reluctantly agreed with his suggestion.

"Once you're ready, we are definitely getting you a new wardrobe. There's no way you will be walking around town in _those_ sweats!" My new sister stuck out her tongue at me and I smiled. Actually, the sound of some free time alone with my husband sounded wonderful.

"Besides," Edward pressed his mouth to my ear. "I have yet to show you our new home."

Our new home.

_Our home._

As we left the mountainside, I began to realize just how much my life had changed. Running side by side with my new family, I thought about my old one. Everyone still assumed Edward and I were on our honeymoon. The "news" about my death had not been mentioned yet. How were we going to go about that? I felt guilty about lying. I really wanted to show Charlie especially that I was going to be alright. That I was happy in the life I chose. And dealing with the Volturi was an entirely different matter. Could I prepare myself for a battle like that? What if someone got hurt? I couldn't handle losing any more family. What if Edward or I…

I felt Edward squeeze my hand as we reconnected by the Cullen home. In that moment, I knew that whatever I had to face next, I wouldn't be alone.


	51. Guilt and Selfishness

Guilt was racking through me when we returned. I excused myself from the group and decided to take a second shower, alone this time. The looks everyone gave me after winning the bet with Emmett rocked me to my core. Like they were horrified. Were they just surprised when they saw how powerful I could be? Or were they scared of me? Edward especially looked terrified. I couldn't shake away the thoughts. This new life was something I would need to adapt to. I wasn't the same Bella, as much as I wanted to believe it. I had died. My soul still existed. I believed that. I couldn't bring myself to call myself a monster, though. Even when Edward's shocked face directly told me I was. It was just the newborn phase, like Jasper had told me. I would be fine after a year.

My mind wandered under the hot, bubbling water. How was I going to show myself in public? Alice said we needed to shop, but I couldn't go anywhere in the area. Not when everyone would be told I was dead. Edward never fully explained to me how that was going to work. It would devastate Charlie. I imagined how empty his eyes would look after getting that news. Billy would have to pick up the pieces. I knew that wasn't right. I felt so selfish for my decisions. I ignored the fears before, focusing on the wedding and getting through it. But now that it was done…

Maybe I really was a monster.

But not in the same way that Edward wanted me to think he was.

I was the absolute worst daughter in the world. And I would have to live with that knowledge for all eternity. I knew what I was getting into months before, when I first decided this was what I wanted. The thoughts of repercussions were suppressed deep inside me at the time because I simply didn't want to face them. Knowing now what it would mean for everyone, including Jacob…it brought up all those buried feelings. I let myself descend in the shower, ignoring the minor pain of hitting the porcelain flooring.

Why wasn't there a loophole in the stupid rules the Volturi made? Why couldn't I at least make Charlie believe I was alright, for a little while longer? Renee would never be around, so a phone call would suffice for her. Why did I have to pretend I was dead, ripping myself away from everyone I knew? It wasn't fair. Not when I knew that they wouldn't dare say anything. They knew I was happy. They wouldn't jeopardize that. Maybe I just couldn't let go of my human life. I thought it would be easier. I said goodbye at the wedding to everyone in my head. They were all so excited for me and Edward. Was I really that monstrous for wanting everything? I wanted Jacob and the rest of the wolves to accept my relationship with Edward. I wanted my best friend and now husband to get along. I wanted to keep both families in my life. Was I asking too much?

I must be.

For the first time, probably ever, I wished I could cry. The building up of all these emotions pained me. There was no release. It just settled in the pit of my stomach, churning and twisting as I held my head in my hands.

"Bella? Are you alright in there?" My husband's sweet voice called through the door. I shook my head. "Can I come in?" I was silent, and I guess Edward took that as consent. "Jasper sensed erratic emotional energy from in here and—oh!" Edward rushed to my side, getting into the shower and pulling me into his arms. "My Bella! What happened! What's the matter?" He patted my face with his hands, inspecting my eyes with his; completely ignoring the running water that was soaking through his clothing.

"It's not fair…" I whimpered as he held my face. "It's not fair…"

"What's not fair?" He looked desperately worried.

"I want too much. And it's not fair."

"What do you mean you want too much?" His golden eyes sparkled in the bathroom light and narrowed. My hands wrapped around his wrists and pushed them away from me.

"I want it all. I want to be able to see Charlie; show him how happy we are. I want to visit Renee and Phil in Arizona and listen to them babble about silly things. I want to go shopping with Alice in those stores she loves dragging me to. I want to go to the beach with my friends and dunk Mike in the water. I want to ride motorcycles with Jacob and see the two of you have some sort of friendly relationship. I want us all to feel safe. It's too much, and I can't handle it." I turned away from Edward, stepping out of the bathtub and walked back into my room, neglecting the fact I was dripping wet. Edward turned off the water and followed me, wrapping a towel around me from behind.

"It's not wrong for you to want those things." He sounded relieved. And also a little sad. Like always, he understood why I was upset. "I told you that this would happen. Maybe…maybe we shouldn't have changed you." My eyes bulged out of my head as I turned to him, wanting to slap him in the face at how defeated he sounded. He seemed surprised by my expression, stepping back.

"Don't you dare say that! You told me earlier that you didn't regret this!" My voice rose in volume, surprising myself. The anger in me was boiling.

"I don't regret it for my sake. But I can see the pain in your eyes! Knowing that I am the reason behind the separation of you and everything you loved in your human life…"

"Stop blaming yourself for everything! If you didn't do anything, I wouldn't be here in any form! You saved me from dying!"

"Bella, I—"

"Why? Why is this so hard?" I abruptly changed the subject; the pain in Edward's eyes made me want to cry again. "Why do I have to choose? Why can't I have it all? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Oh, Love…" Edward came to me and swallowed me in his embrace. He rested his hands along my hair and kissed the top of my head. "You don't deserve any of this. You deserve everything in the world. I wish I was able to give it all to you. It hurts me to see you in so much pain."

"…" I bit down on my lip and nuzzled my wet head against Edward's chest, taking in his sweet scent and soft touch.

"Maybe we can do something. I don't know for sure, but I can talk to Carlisle about it, I promise. Please try and not think about it for now, okay?" Edward was right. I was just wasting energy dwelling on something I had no control over for the time being. I needed to focus my time on controlling myself. I nodded slowly against his chest. "Let's get dressed. Well in my case, re-dressed." He pushed a chuckle through his lips. He was trying to lighten the mood. "I want to take you to our new house." My body felt empty when he let me go. I suddenly didn't want to leave his side, clinging to his arm tightly when he tried to leave the room for me to change. "Bella?"

"I…I don't want to be alone right now." I sounded ridiculous. Edward should have looked at me like I was crazy. Instead, he smiled at me and held me at his side. We walked across the hall to his bedroom and he sat me on his bed.

"Better?" He asked as he walked to his closet. I nodded, running my fingers along the cotton of the towel around me. He flashed me a caring smile before pulling out some fresh clothes to change into. I looked at my lap in a daze, trying to calm down. The sheets beside me moved as Edward came to my side. He handed me a pile of clothes, and I smiled when I recognized them as his. "How about we agitate Alice a little more? I'm sure she'll hate seeing you in _my_ clothes." His playfulness was infectious, and I stood up, taking away the towel and slipping into one of his simple long-sleeve grey shirts and black slacks. His smell was all over me now, making me feel infinitely better.

"How do I look?" I said, twirling around him.

"Tempting," Edward said hoarsely and smiled. He got to his feet and pulled me into a tight embrace, lightly kissing along my jawline before pressing his lips against mine. After kissing for what felt like a lifetime, he broke away and grinned. "You need to wear my clothes more often."

"Yes, Sir," I sighed happily.

"Come, let's go home." He took my hand into his and led me out of his room. We walked downstairs, waving to Esme as she sat in her chair, knitting something.

"Is everything alright?" Esme asked.

"Yes. I'm fine," I replied, knowing she was referring to earlier. "Let Jasper know that, too."

"We're looking at the cottage, Esme. We will be back later," Edward said. Esme's eyes lit up and she nodded.

"Wonderful! I hope you two like it."

"I already do. And I know Bella will fall in love with it." Hearing how excited both Edward and Esme were got me anxious. We said goodbye and Edward led me to the side of the house. There was a small trail I never noticed before, and we walked along it for a few minutes. It was nice to walk at a human speed for the first real time that day. As wonderful as running was, it was more romantic to enjoy everything around us as we walked hand in hand.

I noticed a small white building after we walked for a while. My eyes brightened when I saw that it had a cobblestone walkway leading to the entrance. At the side, a small mailbox with CULLEN printed along the front welcomed us. A rusty-red brick chimney poked from the dark brown roof of the house. The exterior looked borderline colonial, with a wait-high fenced in porch along all sides. Beautiful plants outlined the house like a moat, exploding with reds, oranges, yellows, purples, and pinks. The front door was a dark brown color, with a welcome home sign dangling under a circular window. I could easily see that there were two floors, which was nice because the cottage looked only big enough for two of us at first glance. We walked up to the porch, and Edward placed his hand on the copper doorknob. "Ready?"

"Mhm…" I replied in a trance, excited to see what awaited us inside. Edward smiled warmly before opening the front door, and I held in a habitual gasp as I peeked in. Everything was so white and open! It looked much bigger inside, with a wide living room area to our left and a quaint dining area to our right. Right in front of us was a small winding staircase. The floor was tiled with beige and white colors, and there was a small couch in the living room with matching patterns. There was a small table in front of the couch, with a few of my favorite books sitting on it. I giggled quietly when I saw Edward's book there. A television set hung on the wall across from the couch, along with the most expensive set of sound equipment. Stacks of DVDs sat in small shelves around the speakers.

Beside that was a bookshelf filled with other favorites of mine and his. Every Anne Rice book was there, as well as some Stephen King, and some classics. My eyes took in each title, making notes to re-read them all in my new spare time. _Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice (_that one made me laugh to myself. Edward must've placed that there as a joke)_, The Scarlet Letter, The Great Gatsby, To Kill a Mockingbird, __Northanger Abbey, Dracula _(another giggle came as I saw that), _Frankenstein, The Tempest__…_the list went on and on. I grinned as my fingers landed on a true, ironic classic. "Romeo and Juliet? Seriously?" I pulled it out and looked at Edward with a curious expression.

"I do like that play. I find myself relating to Romeo quite a bit recently."

"These violent delights have violent ends. And in their triumph die, like fire and powder. Which, as they kiss, consume..." I sighed as I recited one of my favorite quotes from the play, which I had loved since high school. "I didn't realize how similar my life actually is to this story."

"As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven, would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night," Edward cooed as he walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I melted against him, almost dropping the book. He laughed softly at my reaction. "Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

"Yes," I said, calmly placing the book in its place and following him up the winding stairs to the second floor.

It was so…_us._

There was a large loft-like room, with light blue walls and rugs along the wood floor. A king-sized bed sat across from us, underneath a small, rectangular window. It was made with the sheets and quilt Rosalie provided us, as well as Esme's and Renee's blankets. Right next to the door on the other side of me stood a mahogany cabinet, which I assumed was full of clothes. Across from the bed was a beautiful, old-fashioned fireplace. Along the mantel sat photos. From where I stood, I could easily see that they were various shots from the wedding, from when we first began to date, and I noticed a few shots of me with my friends and family. There was a single door at the far end of the room, and I could see a balcony peering over what must be the backyard. A small table sat next to the fireplace, in the corner of the room. A vase of various flowers sat, and I noticed something sparkle around the base. Something blue.

"Renee's necklace…" I whispered in disbelief. I figured that it was destroyed during what happened. I walked over to the table, running my fingers along the pretty stones.

"We were able to save it. I thought it would look nice in here."

"Thank you…" I sighed, remembering how happy Renee was when she placed it around my neck at the wedding. I stopped myself from thinking about her face, turning and seeing Edward standing in front of another door. "Bathroom?" I asked while pointing in that direction. Edward smiled widely as he stepped away. He didn't answer, so I passed him in curiosity. Walking into the room, I saw that it was quite large. A very nice-looking bathtub, most likely a jacuzzi tub, sat in the middle, with a shower stall in the corner and a vanity set on the opposite side. I grew excited as I imagined how much fun I would have in that bathtub. It looked so relaxing.

"Do you like the house, Love?" Edward asked from the bedroom. I was beaming as I joined him, grabbing onto him tightly, almost forgetting my immense strength. It had been easy for me, oddly enough, to keep my massive strength in mind whenever I touched anything. But when I clung to Edward, I forgot probably because of how much I wanted to be as close to him as possible. I loosened my grip as he buried his head in my hair at my side.

"It's perfect." _Remind me to thank Carlisle and Esme a million times for this!_

"I'm glad you like it." He sounded calmer as he held onto me. His breath brushed along my neck and I sighed happily into his chest.

"I love it. You guys outdid yourselves."

"Everyone wanted to make this as comfortable for you as possible."

"The human touches are definitely appreciated," I said, implying the photos and Renee's gifts.

"I knew that they would be." I lifted my head and stared into Edward's endless pools of gold.

"You know…you never did tell me where our honeymoon would have been…" I said, thinking back to my question at our first dance. He smirked. It then faded away and his face smoothed out.

"It was going to be a surprise. There is a small island in the Caribbean that Carlisle and Esme like to visit sometimes. I was going to take you there after the wedding. We would have the whole area to ourselves. I planned on making you as relaxed and comfortable as possible before properly changing you." He let go of me and walked to the bed, brooding as he sat.

"Edward, that sounds great…" I could see the pain clearly in his eyes, and it made me feel heavier. I joined him on the bed, marveling at how soft it felt in the back of my head. "We can still go, can't we? I mean, after everything is over?" _If we survive._

"Yes, of course. I just wanted this to be different. I wanted to make you happy. Let you experience your final days as a human with as much fulfillment as I could provide." His head was facing down. He was pulling a me!

"What makes you think I wasn't happy?" I frowned at his words. Changing me like he had to really did a number on him. I hated knowing he felt this way. "Edward, I know I was against the marriage since the beginning. But, I don't regret anything about what happened. You showed me how wonderful it would be. Sure, being attacked wasn't planned…" I placed a hand on his arm, hoping he would look at me. "I still don't regret those last few days. I think I felt more alive with my friends and family there." He looked at me then; the folds of his bronze hair distracting me from his sad eyes. _We need to get out of this endless loop of blaming ourselves for everything._ I gave him a bright smile.

"Truly? You aren't saying that to make me feel better?"

"Of course not!" I huffed, feeling offended. "You're the one who tells me I'm such a bad liar. Jeez." I turned my head away in frustration. I heard a musical laugh coming from him, making me melt.

"I know. I just wanted to _hear _you say it. Thanks, Love," He breathed, pulling my chin to him and kissing me delicately.

For the next few hours, we were lost in ourselves and our new home. My new home. No one disturbed us, which surprised me. Edward said it was their way to giving us some privacy. As the daylight disappeared behind the surrounding trees, I realized that it would be my first night fully awake. We spent the time talking about what the future held for us. I promised myself not to bring up my worries about Jane or the Volturi until we discussed it as a family. Instead, I told Edward about all the places I would love to travel to, my aspirations in careers, and how I wanted to share all of it with him. When we weren't talking, we just held each other.

I started to feel the thirst burn at my throat sometime around dawn. We went out and hunted (I beat him to the does that pranced around the backyard). Once I finished my meal, my mind wandered to my parents. It was like they were haunting me. I had been a newborn for a day, but their faces and voices were plaguing me. I kept my mind quiet around Edward though, not wanting to upset him anymore.

My first few days as a newborn were routine and actually pretty boring. I fed when I needed to, either with Edward, or Alice and Jasper. Emmett still felt cheated out of a real challenge with me, so we went out again. This time, I let him win to shut him up. So we were even. Rosalie wouldn't talk to me much, due to what Alice put them through. Carlisle had to work a lot during those days, so we couldn't plan much about what to do with the Volturi. He told me that Sam was still in a coma, that Emily never left his side in the hospital, and that Jacob was still taking it pretty hard. Jacob had become secluded from the pack, which worried Emily. I wanted to go to him, but the danger I may put him in kept me in check. But I won't lie. It was killing me inside whenever I thought about it.

About a week later, I found myself standing on the balcony of my house, staring off into the warm night. Edward had been weary of leaving me alone, but was in serious need of going hunting. I told him that I would be perfectly fine; that I had hunted earlier that day and was only going to read that night. I thought about how silly he looked when he left with Emmett, Alice, and Esme. How his face looked torn from leaving me. Though I couldn't deny how empty I felt when he _did_ leave my side. Like a piece of me was gone. I didn't want him to starve himself because of me. So he went to the mountains outside of Forks for the evening.

My hands slid along the smooth glass of the photo I held. It was an old one; one of Charlie and me when I went fishing with him as a kid. I was twelve. He was grinning in the picture, pointing to the fish I had caught after half a day of waiting in the cold water of La Push. It was probably one of my favorite memories with Charlie, because it was a quiet day. We didn't talk much on the boat, but we didn't need to. Just being with each other bonded us. Our relationship was simple like that. Loving. I was missing him terribly. I wanted to hear his voice. See his face. Edward told me once that as I "aged" as a vampire, my human memories would slowly disappear. I would remember important things, but pretty much everything else would fade. Would I forget this day with Charlie? Would I forget all the ridiculous arguments, the self-defense training, the days he would slip pepper spray in my purse in high school, how awkward he looked the first time he had to buy me tampons? These were all moments in my childhood I didn't want to lose.

_That's it,_ I thought, placing the photo back on the fireplace mantel. _Screw the routine._ Jasper told me multiple times that I couldn't be around humans for a long time, because of my newborn bloodlust. He said it could be up to a year at least. But he also said I was reacting to everything much faster than any newborn he encountered. I already calmed down my insatiable lust for blood in general. I was able to control my speed in my movements. I hadn't broken anything since the floor incident. I had just fed, and didn't feel any twinge of thirst at all. I was fine. I climbed onto the ledge of the balcony, stealing a glance of the soft grass below. I knew what I was about to do would upset everyone, especially Edward. I could put so many people in danger. There was something deep inside me that yearned for this one last contact. Just a glance. I freefell through the air, landing like a cat on the ground without so much as a noise. I let my body blur into the night, using the darkness as a cover for my movement.

_I need to see my father._


	52. Temptation

Forks was completely different than what I remembered.

The new smells, sights, and sounds were much more distracting than in my bubble at the house. As easy as it was to move around, the alluring scent of human blood was difficult to swallow. I made a conscious effort to breathe like Jasper had trained me to do, focusing on the overexposed smells of grease, the stench of fresh fertilizer, the smell of hairspray. It calmed me down immensely, but being in such close proximity to so much blood still tugged. The sounds of couples talking, children playing flashlight tag before bedtime, of dogs barking…it pulled me back to my human life so strongly…

I focused my mind on getting home. No. _Charlie's_ home. I could see the familiar police car in the driveway as I turned a sharp corner back into the woods. What surprised me when I got closer was seeing my baby in the back of the driveway. My precious, beat-up, red truck. Charlie kept it. A smile crawled onto my face when I thought of the discussion Edward, Charlie, and I had about it before the wedding.

"_I wanted to ask you somethin'…" Charlie asked awkwardly as we stood in our living room. I had visited to pack up important items to move into my new house. I plopped one of my boxes on the floor and turned to Charlie. _

"_What's up, Dad?"_

"_What's your plan for your truck?"_

"_Huh?" I was confused. What a weird question. _

"_Well, it's been sounding pretty shaky lately, and I'm sure as much as you love it, it's going to be beyond real repair soon…"_

"_Dad! Don't talk about my baby like that!" I growled. He and I discussed this many times before. I knew my truck was getting too old to use, but it was a part of me. I couldn't just drop it like it was nothing._

I jumped down from the tree I was clinging to, speeding across the road and bolting to my truck. I could hear a stable, but slow heartbeat coming from the house. ESPN was humming from the living room, making me smile. Charlie had fallen asleep to the TV again. My hand lightly touched the rusty paint on the back of the truck.

"_Bells…" Charlie looked agitated with me, but he became quiet, surely knowing I wouldn't listen to him mention the possibility of scrapping my truck._

"_Actually, I was going to talk to you about that," I heard Edward join the conversation as he carried a small box of clothing down the stairs. "I was going to surprise you with it as your wedding present."_

"_Surprise me with what, exactly?" I asked, getting worried. Edward knew I didn't like surprises. _

"_A new car." My jaw dropped. _

"_Come again?" I had to be mishearing him._

"_What?" Charlie pulled back, holding his arms at his chest and looking at Edward with curiosity._

"_I got you a new car, Bella."_

I smiled as I traced along the paint, glancing into the driver seat. I could smell the polyester and rust clearly, and it was welcoming.

"_A new car? Are you crazy?" I exclaimed. I knew what cars the Cullens drove. How fast and expensive they were. Why would Edward do that to me? Cars were like shiny toys to them. I liked my simple old slow truck any day. _

"_What kind of car?" Charlie asked, ignoring my outburst._

"_Since the cat's out of the bag…it's a Mercedes E350 Coupe." I think Charlie could have had a heart attack. I knew I felt like I was going to have one. _

"_You got Bella a MERCEDES?" Charlie looked pale. _

"_Well, my parents helped of course. Carlisle knows a lot about cars and thought it would be a nice change from the truck. A lot safer, too. He influenced the decision and is helping with the payments." Edward was one hell of a smooth talker. I knew he was lying. _

"_What…why…a…expensive…" I was stammering in surprise. Edward started to laugh at my reaction. _

"_You can thank me after you see it. You'll fall right in love with it, I promise. You'll get it after the wedding."_

"_Well, uh…that's awfully nice of your family to do." Charlie looked unsure of how to respond. I shot Edward a death glare, making him laugh more. _

"I'm going to miss you, baby," I whispered to my truck, pulling at the door handle. I was happy to see that it was unlocked, and I opened the door to slide in one last time. I definitely was going to miss my truck. So many great memories. Riding with Jacob to La Push, having Charlie drive it with me when he first got the Blacks to fix it up for me, Edward driving me home from the Lexicon, his confession and our first kiss…it all happened in this truck. Was I going to forget those memories, too?

"_Edward, I can't believe this…" I tried to formulate better words, but the shock wasn't wearing off._

"_Well, I guess that means your truck will be put to rest, eh, Bells?" Charlie joked. "I can take care of that right after the wedding. No sweat."_

My heightened hearing picked up light snoring from inside the house, and I wanted to laugh. I would miss that noise. It made me wonder what he was dreaming about. The lulling sound drew me away from my truck and towards the house. I clung to the tree that sat at the corner of the front, where I could see him perfectly through the front window. As I settled on the branches, I watched him peacefully snore in his favorite chair, with an empty bottle of beer in one hand and his sheriff's hat on his lap. He looked frazzled. Tired. But at peace in his sleep.

_I'm already missing you bad, Charlie,_ I thought to myself sadly. His chest was rising and falling at a calm rate, and I could smell his aftershave mixed with alcohol from where I sat. My eyes took in the details of his wrinkled outfit: he was still in his sheriff uniform. An empty frozen dinner platter was on the table in front of him, and I frowned. _You promised you would at least try to cook for yourself. _The light from the television flickered around him, making him look more serene. I wanted to go to him. Touch him. But I restrained myself.

I was actually doing a pretty good job. _Eat that, Edward! I'm better at this than even I thought!_ I smiled, almost excited to tell him about what I was doing. Maybe he would be proud of me for controlling myself so well. Silly one year rule. Charlie coughed suddenly. I gasped in habit, wondering for an instant if he could see me. He grumbled and shifted in the chair, turning his head away from me. Probably snored too loud and momentarily woke himself.

Great! He didn't see me. I was safe, but…

His neck was fully exposed. Teasing me. The sweet smell of human blood flew into my open mouth and down my throat, burning it with lust. My mind scattered as protruding thoughts filled it. I could feel the blood coursing underneath his fragile, rip-able skin. Venom pooled into my mouth. I was practically drooling with it. The sweet liquid was so painfully close. I knew where the spare key was hidden. I could slip inside without anyone knowing; creep into the living room without a sound, and…

"_You're a real fighter, Bella."_

Charlie's voice rang in my aching head. For a split second, I remembered his eyes when he looked at me that day in the hospital. How helpless he seemed; proud of me for taking everything I had gone through in stride. I was a fighter. Strong.

_Oh god…what was I going to do!_ I mentally screamed, feeling absolutely grotesque. I was plotting how I'd kill my own father. Disgusted with myself, I jumped from the tree, trying to tame the wild thoughts of bloodlust running through me. I had to get as far away from Charlie, from _humans_, as fast as possible. I took deep breaths as I ran, hoping the focus on other scents would calm me down enough to not go back and rip anyone to shreds.

I honestly was a monster. A real monster.

When I got back to the cottage, I saw lights on in the bedroom. _Is Edward back already?_ I wondered as I approached the front door. Then it hit me. _Alice! Did she see? _I nibbled on my lower lip when I walked inside, expecting the worst. Edward was going to kill me. Not in the literal sense, but he was probably angry and disappointed with me. Each step to the loft felt like I was getting that much closer to a brawl I just didn't want to encounter. Except, I knew I deserved it.

Edward was sitting on the bed when I walked around the corner. His eyes were smoldering, and I could smell the fresh animal blood on his breath as he sighed. I threw open my mouth, blurting out the first words that came to mind.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I know you're mad at me and will probably yell at me for what I did, but I just needed to see Charlie. I miss him so bad, and having nothing else to do around here makes me think about him, especially the past few days. I know I should have stayed here where it was safe, but I dunno, I felt so compelled to see him one last time, just to make sure he was okay, but then…"

"Bella, calm down." Edward pinched his nose with his fingers and sounded irritated, but also intrigued, which took me off my guard.

"I'm so sorry…" I wasn't sure who I was apologizing to at that moment. I think it was more towards Charlie than Edward. "Did you know?"

"Alice saw you while we were hunting. She saw you run off into Forks to see Charlie. She also saw you possibly hurting him. That's why we came back so fast."

"Oh, Edward, I'm a terrible person." I wanted to sob. The tear ducts in my eyes were nearly pained from the strain I was giving them.

"Let me explain what she saw. She saw flashes of different outcomes. Ones that ranged from worse-case scenario, such as you killing him. And others that ranged to, well, what you _actually_ did. Which was getting away. It was such a haze that we rushed back to make sure that if something did in fact happen, one of us could stop you. When we crossed the town lines, Alice saw your final decision, surprising us all. You shouldn't have that much self-control yet. Newborns can't control their bloodlust so soon." His words flew in one ear and out the other.

"But Edward, I almost tried to kill Charlie! I had horrible thoughts…disgusting thoughts…" I cringed at the memory. My voice was getting louder and louder as the emotions in my body raged. "I would have done it, if it wasn't for hearing his voice so suddenly! I can't believe I wanted to kill him! _Him_ of all people!"

"Bella, please. Please calm down. Jasper is probably going to have a stroke from what is emanating from you right now."

"How can I calm down? How? I can't be around anyone! If I was like that to Charlie, how will I be around Jake whenever I see him?" I was screaming at this point, feeling all the fear and anger at myself pour out of me at full force. The guilt and stupidity I felt. It was too much to take. Too much to tame. "I'm the lowest of the low! I'm disgusting! I'm…I'm…a _monster_!" I blurted out Edward's own words about himself without even thinking. I saw his eyes for half a second as they darkened.

Something shattered. It was loud, and I felt shards of glass fling towards me from my side. Edward came to me, grabbing me and holding me protectively before I could fully process what happened. My mind felt drained somehow, and I wasn't sure why. It was like a bomb had gone off inside my head. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, feeling the remaining emotion ooze out, and I relaxed in his arms.

"Bella? Did you do this?" Edward asked; his voice filled with amazement mixed with caution. I opened my eyes, seeing that all the windows in our loft had been broken. The glass in the picture frames was cracked as well. Glass peppered across our floor, surrounding our feet.

"I…I don't know…" I whispered, unable to register what I was looking at. Did I cause the glass to shatter like that?

"I think we need to talk to Carlisle. We may have just been provided a hint of what your ability might be."


	53. It's All In The Mind

"She _did _that?" Esme's mouth hung open in astonishment as Edward recalled what happened in the cottage. We were sitting in the living room, having an urgent family meeting. I was already highly nervous about being scolded about seeing Charlie. Alice and Jasper kept smiles on their faces, seemingly proud of my ability to hold back. Carlisle told me explicitly how dangerous it was for me to leave unsupervised. That he was also impressed with my progress. Knowing how guilty I was, Edward had changed the subject quickly, telling Carlisle and the others about my "outburst". Or at least, that's what I thought of it.

"That's one hell of an ability, Bella!" Emmett snickered. "I'll know not to ever piss you off. It's like you got the force or something! Oooo Eeeee Ooooo!" He made fluttery finger gestures with a grin before being smacked across the arm by Rosalie. I dropped my eyes, staring at the floor with a grimace.

"What do you think it means, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"I'm not quite sure. You said that your mind felt drained afterwards, right?" I nodded.

"It must be a reaction to emotions. Your heightened emotions are hard to control as it is. Maybe they triggered whatever your ability may be," Jasper tried to explain.

"Yes, I agree with Jasper." I glanced back at Carlisle. "I think we need to hone in that power of yours before you potentially hurt yourself or someone else."

"But how? I don't really know how it came out in the first place. Outside of being really angry…" I trailed off, hoping that they wouldn't suggest I get upset like that again on _purpose_.

"Well, if it worked the first time, maybe we can try similar methods to bring out smaller doses?" Carlisle watched me carefully, as if trying to categorize my reaction.

"I don't like this idea. What if something worse happens?" I pressed my lips together hard. Edward patted my thigh a couple times.

"You'll be fine, Bella. I don't see anything happening," Alice chimed. "And if something were to happen, we'd be around to stop it!" I looked at my family individually; searching for answers in their faces. Each of them seemed to agree with Carlisle's idea. It did make sense. If I could control what this power was, it would come in handy.

"Okay, if you insist…" I caved. _But if a house explodes, don't get mad if I say I told you so._

"We can start in the morning. I think Bella needs to rest for a while," Edward said.

"Alice, have you seen anything about the Volturi?" I wondered. We still had not approached the topic.

"Nothing yet. Aro is waiting for some reason that I can't grasp." She pulled at a few of the spikes in her hair and shrugged her shoulders.

"That's good, right?" I darted my eyes to Carlisle as he nodded.

"For now it is. Tomorrow we will regroup and get to work."

"Thanks. Let's go, Bella," Edward pulled my hand out of my lap and I followed him out of the house, feeling everyone else look at me while we walked. We were silent the duration of the walk back to the cottage. I didn't feel comfortable. Outside of the whole breaking all the glass on the second floor and being a complete wreck, I had shouted out the words that Edward used on himself so many times before. I had difficulty looking at Edward at the meeting. Shame isn't a good enough term to describe how I was feeling. When we got inside, I wished I could go to sleep. Escape into dreams, away from the reality. I had been a terrible wife. I didn't dare want to see the pain in Edward's eyes. When we got to our room, I stood in a daze, watching the glass glimmer in the dim light of the lamps. "Why don't you go read while I clean up this mess?" he suggested. I shook my head.

"No. I made it, I should clean it up." I walked over to the sea of glass by the balcony, frowning at the hundreds of reflections of me in the pieces.

"You should relax. Please. I can take care of this." He walked to my side and helped me to my feet. "You've had a very long day. Go read or watch television. I'll be down soon," he said in a rough voice. Was he trying to get rid of me? I finally nodded, averting his eyes as best I could before returning downstairs. I knew it. He was upset with me. I probably hurt him badly with what I had said. Sinking into the couch, I pulled over one of the books on the coffee table. After reading up a few chapters in _The Stand_, I heard Edward come down the stairs with a bag of the shards. I winced as I heard each piece clink and clack against one another while he took it into the kitchen to dispose of it.

"Edward I…" I whispered when I saw his back in the kitchen. "I'm…" _Stupid? Rash? Horrible? Not worthy of you? A failure? _The book fell from my hands and I sighed. He strolled back to me, sitting at my side and leaning into the cushions to get comfortable. The smoothness of his face chilled me. He looked frustrated. _I'd want to die right now if I wasn't already dead._

"Don't think that way, Bella," he said coolly. He placed his hands behind his head, still looking away from me.

"About what I said before…I'm deeply sorry." No reaction. "I feel like I've been apologizing a lot today. But I honestly mean it. I wasn't thinking straight when I was talking, and those words slipped out-"

"I know," He cut me off; his eyes catching a glimpse of mine for a few seconds, then returning back to staring at the ceiling.

"I'm just scared. So scared. About everything. Us, the Volturi, Jake…and mostly myself." I lowered my head, feeling the tender strands of my hair cover my sides so I couldn't see Edward's non-looking at me.

"Do you remember when I hunted in front of you for the first time?" His question was strange, but I listened, staying perfectly still.

"Of course."

"That night, after you fell asleep, I dissected each moment of that night repeatedly. I had been looking at myself as inhuman. A thing, rather than a person. I didn't deserve anyone's friendship or love. Up until that night, I hated myself through and through. Absolutely detested who and what I was. But then I saw your face. Your innocent, blushing, admiring face as you looked at me. Like I had done nothing wrong. I thought you were going to run from me. I wanted you to. Instead, you told me that I wasn't a monster. Those four simple words changed me. I denied it at the time, thinking you were just entranced by me, like all the other humans I interacted with." His form shifted beside me, and I felt his hand grasp my chin. My face was lifted to look into his. Edward's beauty was magnificent as he watched for my reaction.

"I never thought you were one. I've told you that all along."

"Yes. And that is exactly why I am not upset with you."

"What?" I wrinkled my nose while gawking at him, confused. He smiled in response, and his fingers grazed my cheek as he pulled some of my hair behind my ear.

"You were the first person, outside of my family, to treat me like a human being. You saw through my flaws. You told me over and over how my lifestyle didn't matter. For some silly reason you managed to fall in love with me, regardless of how dangerous I was. And although I have been stubborn, I've come to terms with that. I'm finally beginning to understand your perspective. Seeing you hunt first made me realize that your instincts and actions do not make you a monster. Just like my instincts and actions do not make me one." His nose brushed against mine, and I felt his cool breath. "You will overcome this, Bella. Trust in your own capabilities. We all believe in you. I know it will not be easy. But you are the strongest woman I know. And I know that you will be able to break away from this and soar, just like your heart used to."

"Edward…" My voice was uneven. His words were making me putty in his soft hands. He had so much confidence in me. Everyone did. I nodded slowly in his hands and smiled cautiously. "Thank you. Sometimes I wonder how I was able to meet someone as amazing as you." He smiled back at me with his angelic, tantalizing lips. My body leaned towards him, and I pressed my lips against his in a gentle kiss. I lingered for only a moment before pulling back.

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." His voice was smooth velvet. I laughed at his quoting and sighed.

"Is mine purged, too?" I asked. Edward pressed his hand along my neck and pecked my cheek.

"Always, my angel."

We were like that the rest of the night. We filled the house with laughter and discussions of how we could rewrite all of Shakespeare with our own commentaries. It was the first time that day that I felt relief. Edward had forgiven me for my malicious words. Forgiven himself. It filled me knowing that I was the one who really helped him with that. That now I understood why he acted so loathing for such a long. Our bond deepened that night.

Dawn came quickly. The warm shades in the sky welcomed me as I set foot in the meadow alongside Edward. Jasper stood at the forefront of the other Cullens, looking very professional. I wanted to laugh at the seriousness of this exercise. But I was also worrisome. How was I going to get that emotional on purpose?

"Alright. So, I would like to try something, Bella. Are you ready?" Jasper smiled at me dryly. I shrugged, letting go of Edward's hand.

"What's your idea?"

"I'd like to test out your wrestling skills."

"What? Wrestling?" I cocked an eyebrow. Jasper nodded. I saw the others stand back to watch. Alice's eyes flickered with something I couldn't decode. "Okay…" I took a step forward and hunched over.

"I want you to try and pin me for 10 seconds. Edward, can you count it for us?"

"Sure."

"Excellent. Let's see you try and take me." Jasper grinned now, and I felt the challenge tense the air around us. But a primal part of me welcomed it. I wasn't quite sure how this was going to get me to use my ability, but I trusted Jasper. He trained newborns for a very long time. My feet dug an inch into the moist grass as the rest of me shrunk into a pouncing position. "Ready? Go!" His voice sang out into the clearing. I felt myself lunge towards him; my hands out and craving to dig into him.

His golden eyes sparkled with anticipation, but I didn't waste time staring at them. Our rock-hard bodies crashed into each other, and my arms wrapped around his shoulders hard, pushing him to the ground. His hands grabbed onto my waist, and I could feel my shirt tearing on impact. Ignoring it, I hiked up my knee into his stomach, and I saw his grin disappear for an instant. "Nice start, Bella," Jasper said. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"You're forgetting one important thing," he said, and I froze.

"What's that?" He snickered. A second later, I was pinned on the ground, with his hands holding down at my sides and his torso contorted above my hips. I would have lost my breath if I had any to lose.

"Never underestimate your enemy." I wanted to claw that smirk right off Jasper's face. But I had a better idea. Playing off cool, I nodded without fighting his hold.

"One...two…three…" I could hear Edward counting.

"You should listen to yourself more often, Witty," I teased. Before he could move his lips fast enough to make a word, I smashed my head against his, knocking him to his side just long enough to slip out of his hands and jump behind him.

"Woo! Go Bella!" Emmett cheered loudly. I kept my eyes on Jasper as he got to his feet. Wiping his mouth free of dirt, he grinned.

"You're quite the firecracker, aren't you?" Jasper said. I shrugged playfully. "Too bad that will be your downfall." He charged at me with incredible speed, and I dodged him by running around and clinging to the trunk of a nearby tree. I did a backflip as he came towards me, and I wrapped my hands around his wrists while his back was still to me.

"What? Are you worried about being beaten by a girl?" I teased more, gaining confidence. He struggled under my hands and I heard him laugh.

"You do realize I'm just playing with you, right? I don't want to hurt you. You may be a newborn, but I can take you down easily." He spun my around as soon as the last syllable came from his lips, and I felt bark puncture through my shirt at my back as my body was thrown into the tree. I was stunned from the hard collision, and branches fell around us. I coughed a couple times. "You have no idea how to properly fight. If the Volturi were here, they would tear you apart in no time." His words cut into me. I saw him glance over to Edward with a knowing gleam in his eyes. What was that about? Jasper then took a step back, motioning with his hands to come at him. "Try again. I won't hold back now."

With a growl, I charged at him again. His fingers dug into my upper arms and he threw me downwards. I hit the grass hard but had no time to recuperate as the southern vampire dove down and kneed me in my pelvis. The pain ruptured through my senses. A guttural groan came out. When I looked into Jasper's eyes, something sparked inside me. I hissed under my breath, on my feet not a second later. My eyes bore into his and I ran at him, making him think I was going to go after him head on. Instead, I veered to my left before getting to close to him, getting to his back and kicking him at the bottom of his spine. When he turned, I got up close to his face and punched him in the jaw, feeling anger surge through my veins. One of his hands grabbed my wrist before I could hit him again, and he flipped me onto my back.

It was like my eyes were burning with rage. Something primal was awake inside me. His playful smile as he looked at me…he was toying with me! I swung one of my legs around, knocking him beside me and I flung myself on top of him, clawing at his t-shirt while thrusting him over and over into the ground. "I don't understand what you're trying to prove!" Jasper hissed, sounding as if I wasn't even hurting him. His shirt was tearing from my fingers, and I noticed something on his skin. A small portion of his skin was lighter than the rest, and it looked like a half moon shape. The indentations were like human teeth...

Jasper lifted his knee, thrusting it between my legs, and I screamed out as I let him go. He seemed to fly through the air as he got away from me. A primal snarl came from me, and I surprised myself. My head almost started to throb. Rage was coursing through me like wildfire. "You're fighting like a child. How do you expect to be helpful at all if we need to fight? I'll have to teach you everything, won't I?" Didn't he realize that his mockery was only making me feel worse? I charged after him, wanting all too much to rip apart his charming face. He blurred while dodging every punch I swung at him. We jumped over branches and fallen trees as we dodged each other.

"Damnit, stop playing around!" I hissed. I spat out some venom while gracefully making my way across the creek. Now we were playing some chasing game that I didn't like.

"What? Can't catch up? I should let you know now that I let you win our race. I didn't want to hurt your feelings!" His voice carried over the trees. My hands balled into tight fists. He _let_ me win? My teeth nearly pierced through my lip as I bit down on it. My eyes narrowed and I focused; catching a glimpse of his blond hair in the wind not too far from where I was. The wind calmed me as my body disappeared through the trees after him.

I wound back in the meadow, with Jasper nowhere to be found. Ignoring the others was easy now. All that mattered was hurting Jasper. "You should pay attention more, Bella!" I heard his soft voice ring. My eyes darted back and forth behind Edward, seeing Jasper sitting on a thick tree branch. Something was flying in my direction. Something brown. Wood. My sight adjusted to the fast object, and I braced myself for contact with what appeared to be a very large chunk of a tree.

_Damn you, Jasper! _A thought screamed through me. All the anger and hurt that boiled inside me suddenly projected outwardly, and the wood stilled in midair. It was frozen in its place; only inches away from me. A collective gasp came from everyone as they watched me reach out to touch the partial tree trunk.

"Bella! Are you doing that? Amazing!" Esme called out. My eyes were entirely focused on the tree branch, projecting out all the anger I had for Jasper. Suddenly, it fell down to the ground and I grabbed my head in aching pain. I took in deep breaths and felt hands touching my shoulders. Edward's sweet scent calmed me, and I immediately leaned into him.

"That was impressive, Bella." Jasper's voice was softer than before. Like his normal self. I shook my head and glanced up, seeing him walk over to us with a crooked smile.

"You were testing me?" I asked, feeling my mind relax.

"I had to. Your ability comes out when you feel an overwhelming amount of emotion. So I had to get you upset. I hope you'll forgive me for my harsh words. I didn't mean them."

Edward played with my hair as the others joined us. My eyes fell to the tree trunk by us and I sighed.

"I kept it from hurting me…." I mumbled. "I kept it in the air…with my mind?"

"Seems to me your ability is to control the environment around you. Like telekinesis," Carlisle observed, scratching his head. "I've never seen anyone with that power before."

"Could that be why you can't read my mind?" I gazed up at Edward.

"It is possible. Your mind could be blocking me. It could also be blocking Jane's and Aro's abilities."

"Hmm…that sounds reasonable," Carlisle said.

"Eleazar was right." I raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"What do you mean?"

"At the wedding, he told me in his thoughts that you would have an amazing ability. One that we would never expect. One that could be extremely powerful."

"Oh…" I replied, thinking back to that conversation. "Will I be able to do crazy things like in the movies? Like lift up cars or fly?" I blurted out. The others laughed, embarrassing me.

"Baby steps, Bella. Why don't we try with smaller things?" Jasper recommended.

"Like what?" Jasper picked up a rock and placed it in his hand.

"Try to lift this rock."

"That sounds stupid," I pouted. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Just concentrate. Remember how filled you were with your emotions?"

"Yeah?"

"Think back to exactly what you felt."

"Okay." I closed my eyes, remembering how the anger inside me was boiling. How it flowed through me like liquid fire, making me want to explode. I thought about how it wanted to rupture everything inside me. My body tensed underneath Edward's hold.

"Good. That's very good, Bella. Now, I want you to focus on it. This time and last night you felt your mind almost explode, right?"

"Yes."

"Before that can happen, I want you to try and focus it on this rock. Try and project the energy onto it."

My eyebrows furrowed. The heaviness returned. I took in a deep breath while opening my eyes. I concentrated on the small rock in Jasper's palm.

_Go up. Go up, _I thought. Something snapped inside my head, and I felt the pressure alleviate itself. At the same time, the rock began to move. Everyone was silent as I stared at the rock, watching it slowly levitate off of Jasper's hand. My lips curled into a smile. I was doing it! I was _actually_ moving something with my mind! Testing out how far I could go with this, I tried to will the rock to jump out of Jasper's hand. I smiled when it listened to me, bouncing against his stone flesh once and landing on the grass below.

"I think you got something there, little sis…" Emmett said in awe.

"This is only the beginning, Wait until she's practiced!" Alice giggled.

"I'm proud of you, my Bella. Are you feeling alright?" Edward asked, nestling his chin in my messy hair.

"I'm feeling great," I beamed. With a grin, I looked back at Jasper. "What else do you want me to try and move?"


	54. Back to Breathing

The next three days were the busiest I ever had. Every daylight hour was spent training with Jasper. Nights were spent hunting. At first, it was difficult trying to sustain the energy inside my head enough to move anything for a period of time. Bur like Jasper suggested, we started small. The rock was just the beginning. By the end of the first day, I was able to move around fallen tree branches, tables, and chairs around the back porch of the Cullen home. The second day was spent harnessing the energy in order to make me able to lift or move objects for elongated times. I had a few slipups, especially when I had to dwell on the emotional subjects that caused me pain. Things shattered, snapped, and I accidentally caused a lantern to explode once. After a few hours of talking through it with Jasper and plenty of concentration, I was able to create the energy by will.

I recognized the signs of when I could use my power. My head would feel like it was being filled with air. Like I was a balloon. Then, once I felt like I had enough, I would look at an object. With my mind, I would instruct it to do what I wanted. For instance, I told the grill to start a fire. I told the broom to sweep the cobblestone. I told the garage door to open and for the Volvo horn to sound. It was actually really cool to see. The best part was that I no longer felt drained. I could control the amount of energy used. I felt like I was in a movie, but these special effects were real and being caused by me. For the first time since I met Edward and his family, I felt I was able to be useful.

By the end of the third day, I surprised Edward by showing him I could lift his car into the air. His face was priceless: wide-eyed and amazed at my progression, and also scrunched in horror at his precious Volvo floating above our heads. I grinned while I stood beside a laughing Jasper. When the tires struck the pavement, Edward ran to his car and inspected it. I giggled softly to myself. "Is it up to par?" I asked innocently. Edward's hands were on the driver window and the roof of the vehicle. His golden eyes pierced through me as he lifted his head.

"You're _amazing_, Bella." His statement was heavy with respect, making me smile.

"We have another little surprise." Jasper waved his hand towards the living room. Alice bounced out with a childish grin on her face. She stood in front of Jasper and me, waving at Edward as he looked on with curiosity. "Could you keep your arms at your sides, Alice?"

"Yessir!" Alice chimed, following his direction. She winked at me and gave me a quick thumb up. I nodded and took a deep breath. I let the energy flow into my mind like a river, letting it fill me. My eyes gazed deeply into Alice's, admiring how subtle the amber was in her pupils. They were lighter than Edward's. Just as sweet and inviting.

_Go up,_ I thought to myself. _Go up and fly like the pixie you are!_

Alice seemed more relaxed than I expected, but I figured she had seen what I was about to do and knew she would be safe. Her feet slowly lost connection with the walkway, and her small body began to float seamlessly into the air a few feet.

"Bella…?" Edward sounded astonished as he watched from his car. I broke eye contact with Alice just long enough to wink at Edward, and then came back to her eyes before I could lose concentration.

"Alice?" Emmett's booming voice roared from the living room. "Are you _floating_?" His large form rushed outside along with Rosalie. Alice moved her arms, crossing them at her chest and grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow…" Rosalie whispered.

"You're your own Tinkerbell!" Jasper chuckled. Alice giggled; each sound creating a melody. I mentally told her to sway from left to right, and she did just that. Everyone watched on while I made Alice look like she as flying.

"Pixie dust, anyone?" she teased. I laughed and told her to land with my mind. When her feet touched the ground again, she ran to me and hugged me tightly. "You're the best sister, ever! That was awesome!" She pecked me on the cheek before joining Jasper's side. "Told you all that you'd be amazed." My eyes rested on Edward's as he approached me, touching my shoulders and pulling me into a welcoming embrace.

"I've improved, haven't I?" I asked Jasper, peeking around Edward's arm. He nodded with a small smile.

"Faster than any newborn I've ever met. You're an enigma, Bella."

"I told her that once a long time ago." Edward ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, since I've gotten so much better, I wondered if I could ask a favor?"

"What's that?" Edward looked at me with tender eyes.

"I'd like to visit Jake."

Two weeks had already passed by now. There was very little time left in terms of what we were going to do about my "death". Everyone knew we were on a honeymoon for three weeks. Time was running short. And I really needed to see Jacob before we would break the news. I wanted to see how Sam was doing, and comfort Jacob as much as I could. I felt strangely calm about seeing him. I met with Carlisle that evening, talking to him about what I wanted. He was reluctant at first, but understood my feelings. I wasn't sure how Jacob would react to seeing the new me, and I wanted him to be rest assured that I was alright before my false death spread throughout Forks.

Carlisle told Edward to go with me to La Push. He contacted Billy before we left the house, warning him of our presence so the other wolves wouldn't attack. He told Carlisle that Jacob had run off for almost a week. When he came back, he was isolating himself in his bedroom, and had been for the last four or five days. He barely ate, didn't talk to anyone. I could only imagine how he was feeling. Although, I had a small inkling.

Edward's hand held mine tightly as I drove us to the Black's house in my new car. It was a real beauty, even though it was not my truck. Edward had it custom made, with a very nice light-blue paint job. The windows were darkened and had a nice blackish-purple hue to them. The seats inside were black leather and it had an incredible sound system installed. Edward surprised me with it a couple days after my change, but I didn't want to drive it. I was still in mourning over my truck at that point. But I felt like driving it to Jacob, maybe to brag a little bit because I knew he liked fast cars just as much as Edward did.

When we parked, my nose wrinkled up. A strong, no, _overpowering_ odor filled the car. It reeked of wet dog. Of a dozen wet dogs that were left to dry on their own after a heavy rainstorm. It was terrible. I wanted to gag. Edward chuckled at my disgusted expression.

"Understand now?" he asked. I looked over at him and frowned with a nod.

"Eww…" I muttered under my breath as I opened the door.

"Don't take deep breaths and you should be fine."

"Right. No breathing. Yup." I gasped my words, trying not to gag from the stench. Edward laughed at me again when he joined my side, holding my hand as we walked to the front door. I had worried the entire drive about seeing a human again. Would I suddenly try to rip Billy apart like I wanted to with Charlie? No. I wouldn't do that. I was strong now. I just fed on two large deer before leaving the house. I wasn't even thirsty. Alice said that she believed in me. But she warned that once I crossed into wolf territory, she couldn't see what I would do. Something about the wolves would haze her visions. But everyone was confident in me, especially Edward.

"Believe in yourself," Edward whispered at my side as I saw Billy wheel through the living room toward us. I saw how hard Billy's face was. He was overtired. Stressed. Worried about his son. I felt terrible. When he hand reached for the door handle and opened it, I forced a small smile on my face.

"Hello, Billy," I said. His tanned skin was fully exposed to me under his wife-beater and cargo shorts. His throat was only inches away, and I could feel the monster inside me begin to plan. But before it got too far, I told it to shut up. Edward squeezed my hand, probably sensing my tension. Billy looked at us was extreme caution; his face emotionless. His eyes spoke wonders to me. He was searching us, seeing how much of a threat we would be.

"Hello, Bella," He said finally. "You've…changed." I cringed a little at his choice of words. "You look well." Oh. He was referring to my new appearance.

"Thank you. You look like hell," I replied, trying to break the thick tension in the air. His eyes flickered with remorse before backing up.

"Come on in," he said lowly. Both Edward and I nodded before walking into the house. My eyes fell onto the husky bodies of the gang as they sat on the floor and couch in the living room, staring at me and Edward. Their faces were just as hard; just as cautious. Something in me was stirring. Their strong scent spelled danger. Threat. Edward squeezed my hand again, disrupting me from my thoughts.

"H-hey, guys…" I said. Quill and Embry shrugged, looking back to the television. I heard the noises and immediately recognized them as from a video game. Paul bit his lip and narrowed his eyes. He seemed the angriest. Seth waved at us surprisingly.

"You look good, Bella!" he said. Paul smacked him on the arm, making him groan. "Quit it! You can be all angry-face to them all you want. I still want to stay as friends." Paul growled at that.

"Bella! It's so great to see you!" I heard a feminine voice ring from the kitchen. Emily walked out with a plate of chips and crackers. Her heart was calmer than I expected.

"Hello, Emily…" I smiled. "It's nice to see you, too." She placed the plate on the table in front of the couch. Quill dug in immediately. Emily walked over to us and gave me a very gentle hug. I was shocked. Wasn't she upset at me for Sam's hospitalization?

"Emily, you forgot the drinks-" I heard another voice call from the kitchen. Another woman walked in; her long black hair swaying with her movements. I recognized the dark eyes all too easily, and I bit down on my lip.

"Hi, Leah," I said as calmly as I could. She stopped in her place, glaring at me in such a way that I thought of Rosalie. I knew this would happen. I knew about the weird love triangle between her, Emily, and Sam. Jacob had told me about it. About how Leah still loved Sam. And the hatred in her eyes confirmed that for me. She ignored my greeting, placing the bottles of soda that were in her hands on the table and walking back into the kitchen without another word.

"She's not in the best of moods at the moment. She just recently phased," Emily explained. I did a double take.

"L-Leah? You mean she's a…" Emily nodded. I glanced at the other guys, and Seth seemed sad.

"It happened after the…fight," Billy added.

"She's not too happy about it. She's just stubborn. She'll love it once she gets used to it," Seth pouted.

"She hates me, doesn't she?" I asked. Emily sighed.

"It's not you she is mad at. She's been through a lot lately, with Harry passing away, and Sam being in the hospital, then the phasing…"

"Why don't _you_ hate me?" I suddenly cut her off. "It's because of me that your boyfriend is in a coma." The words hurt as they came from my lips. I heard a snarl from the group, but kept my sight on the innocent young woman in front of me. She shook her head.

"I never blamed you. And I don't believe Sam would, either. He wanted to protect you."

"I'm sorry for what happened, Emily." I frowned. She gave me a sad smile and hugged me again. It was strange how her blood didn't tempt me.

"He will pull through. My Sam is stronger than anyone I know. He's just resting for now." Her voice wavered as she spoke, and every sound of it made me hurt. "You're here to see Jacob, aren't you?" I nodded, respecting that she wanted to change the subject. A snort came from Embry this time.

"Yes. Does he know I'm here?"

"I told him you wanted to see him. He didn't respond." Billy sounded defeated. It reminded me of when I was depressed. Charlie sounded the same way. I let go of Edward's hand and walked to Jacob's door.

"Don't kill my husband, please," I said to the group. I felt their eyes all on me, even Leah's from the kitchen.

"I'll protect him," Emily smiled. I wanted to take a deep breath to calm myself, but I didn't in fear of smelling more of the wet dog odor. Instead, I closed my eyes and knocked against the wooden panels.

"Jake? It's me…Bella. Can I come in?"

Something shuffled behind the door. I clearly heard movement from one end of the room to another. The floor creaked under his weight. So did his bed. A mumble that was so low even I couldn't clarify it came from inside. I took it as an invite. The door was unlocked, and it opened easily as I turned the knob.

Jacob was sprawled out, his head staring at the ceiling while his legs hung over the end of the tiny bed. He wore a white wife beater and black shorts, and his eyes looked strained. As if he was crying. His heart was racing erratically, almost making me want to lunge at him. I probably would have if he didn't stink. His breathing was rapid, too. He was trying to hide something from me. Sweat drizzled down his forehead, and he kept his eyes off of me. "Hey…" I kept my hands at my stomach, clasped together tight.

"Hey." His voice sounded different. Hurt. Lost. Like I once sounded.

"You look starved. Have you been eating?" I asked a practical question. I could tell from where I stood that he lost some weight. Not a lot, like I had before, but enough to be noticeable.

"I'm fine, _Mom_," He retorted, not batting an eye. This was going nowhere fast. A moment of silence passed between us. I could hear cheering outside the room; someone beat a level in the game.

"Jake…why won't you look at me?" I asked. His eyes were burning an invisible hole in the ceiling, frustrating me. I didn't look _that_ different. "Please look at me."

His eyes were slow in reacting. After a few seconds, he turned his head and took me in. His dry lips parted some as he looked me up and down. I decided to wear something simple. Just a black t-shirt and blue jeans. I knew that underneath these clothes, the changes to my body were still noticeable. My hair was loose, lying over my shoulders lazily. "Hi." I tried my best to act like the old Bella. I mean, I was still _me_ under the white skin and red eyes. Jacob took in a deep breath and sighed, turning back to the ceiling.

"_He's_ here too, isn't he?"

"Yes, Jake. My husband is here."

"Heh…wonder if he'll get swallowed up out there."

"Jake!" I hissed. A half grin came across his face, and I calmed down.

"Just kidding, Bells. You look…well."

"I can't say the same for you. Why have you been hiding out in here? Your dad and the others are really worried about you." I took a couple steps towards him, feeling elated that I didn't want to kill my best friend at the moment.

"I wanted some alone time."

"That's a lousy excuse and you know it," I spat. He shrugged his broad shoulders. I walked to his bed and carefully sat at the corner of it. My face fell and I stared at my feet. I sensed his body tense. "Come on, Jake. You can tell me what's going on. I'm still Bella. A little less clumsy now…but…"

"It's too hard."

"What is?" I turned to look at him and he glimpsed at me for a second.

"Everything."

"Everything?"

He kept silent. I placed a hand on his leg, wincing at the incredible heat of his body against mine.

"Jesus! You're freezing!" he growled, sitting up. He patted his leg and I started to laugh.

"You're boiling hot. And stink of dog."

"Well you don't smell too pleasant yourself. What'd you do, bathe in a swamp?" I snorted at his insult.

"No. I bathed in hunting, so I wouldn't want to kill you at first sight. Though I feel an urge rising…" I teased. A slight chuckle came from him, and I felt the fog of tension lift.

"Oh please. I'd snap you in half, little _girl_," Jacob grunted with a scowl.

"Really?" I licked my lips. "I'd love to see that. I'm not wimpy Bella anymore. I'd whip your ass."

"Pfft. Right." He huffed as he lay back down.

"I wouldn't underestimate me, Black," I said. With that, I glanced at his wall, smiling when I noticed an old knife hanging on its display hinges. With ease, I made it remove itself from its place, fly through the air and freeze across the bed. Jacob's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"What the? Are you seriously doing that?" He exclaimed, getting into a sitting position. I snickered.

"Don't make me go Carrie on you, Jake." I let the knife drift towards the bed and land on the blanket at Jacob's feet. He picked it up and looked at it with glazed eyes.

"Wow…that's badass."

"I try," I said as he sat up enough to place the knife where it belonged on his wall. "So…tell me the truth. What's been going on?" He sighed deeply again, getting into an Indian-style position and leaned against the wall.

"I don't know. Just…everything. I mean, that fight at your wedding, seeing Sam get hurt real bad, watching you…well…you know…it was a lot to handle." I nodded. I had forgotten that Jacob was there when I died. He watched it unfold. It probably traumatized him.

"Look, Jake. I don't have words that could ever explain how sorry I am about you having to see all that. Jane wasn't supposed to be there. I wasn't going to be changed like that. It was supposed to be somewhere secluded, just Edward and me."

"I'm not just talking about that. But I'll admit that it was messed up. I felt really helpless there, seeing you bleed out like that. I wanted to rip that Jane bitch a new one. Trust me."

"Understandable."

"But you have no idea what it's been like since then. Seeing Sam in the hospital, unable to talk or move. Whatever that bitch did, she did it hard. And since he's been in there, I've been kinda forced back into the leader role. Which I can't take."

"Forced back? What do you mean?" Jacob looked at me sadly.

"You know how Sam and I have always butted heads?"

"Well, yeah. Ever since I can remember."

"There's a reason for it. In a pack, there's supposed to be one leader. The Alpha. When the changing started, we assumed Sam was the leader because he morphed first. But when it happened to me, we all realized that wasn't true. I was supposed to be the leader."

"What? Really?" My eyes widened. Jacob rested his head on his knee and nodded.

"Yep. But I didn't want the responsibility. It was too much at the time. Being told that I had to lead a pack of shape shifters because I have Ephraim's blood in my veins was overwhelming for me. So I gave up my role and let Sam take the reins. He was always a better leader than me to begin with."

"Jake..." I thought back to when Sam allowed my change. How hurt Jacob looked. Then I finally understood why Sam seemed to throw it in his face. He was showing his power, the power Jake rejected.

"It's fine. I'm okay with it. Except, now that Sam is cut off from the pack, I have to make decisions. I became the Beta, or the second-hand-man you could call it, when I gave up my Alpha status. Now I don't know what to do. I have all those guys waiting for me to figure out what to do next…and I just don't know."

Jacob was really hurting. I slowly moved closer to him, wanting to touch him again. Let him know I was there for him. I cautiously placed a hand on his bare shoulder, and we both winced at the contact. Slowly, he eased underneath my icy touch, and I sighed. "I'm glad you came to see me, Bella."

"I'm glad you don't want to kill me."

"You're still stupid. I told you before that I wouldn't hurt you, even if you are a cold one now." I poked his rock-hard face with my fingers playfully. He stuck out his tongue. "Besides, I should be saying likewise, or something, right?"

"Ha, I guess so."

"Bella?" His voice was abruptly quieter.

"Yeah?" I leaned against the wall next to him.

"Does Charlie think you're dead?"

"No. Not yet. We still have a week before we need to come out with the story. I wanted to see you first."

"Oh. Why?" I looked over at him to see him staring at me with his big brown eyes like a puppy.

"You're still my best friend, you idiot. I wanted you to know I was alright. That I was…happy. Before the news would go out. I was also worried sick about you."

"Hpmh. I doubt that." He rolled his eyes and looked in front of him again.

"Well, not literally, obviously. But I thought about you a lot. Not sleeping anymore makes me think a lot more."

"Mmm. I'd hate not sleeping."

"It can get boring, but I get a lot more done."

"You really worried about me?" He sounded like he needed confirmation.

"Duh." I smacked him on the arm. "I wanted to make sure you'd be okay enough so we could ride again. I have a pretty good feeling I'd beat you in a race now."

"…Thanks, Bella." Jacob glanced back at me.

"For what?"

"Coming. Caring about me." He reminded me of a wounded child.

"Anytime, Jake." I leaned my head on his hot shoulder getting used to the heat and his smell. "If I can do anything to help out, just say the word."

A loud rumbling from his midsection made me laugh. I saw his cheeks flush with embarrassment. "I think your stomach just said something," I teased.

"Ha…guess so."

"I bet Emily has all kinds of food prepared for you. Want to go check it out?"

"I um…sure." Jacob seemed a little nervous.

"I'll be with you." My words were more like a promise than a simple statement. Letting him know that I wasn't going to abandon him. Our friendship was still intact and it still mattered to me.

"Okay," he sighed and broke away from me, getting on his feet and walking to his door. "I hope they don't yell at me. That would suck."

"I'm sure they've all been through a lot the past few weeks. They should understand," I replied, following him. He opened the door and we walked back out into the living room. To our shock, Edward was sitting in Billy's old recliner, being shown how to play the racing game on the TV by Seth. Billy was drinking some coffee and I could smell meat cooking in the kitchen. It smelled awful.

"Jacob! Hope you're hungry!" Emily cried. Everyone looked at us, and I saw Billy's eyes soften at the sight of his son.

"Nice to see you're still alive, Man," Paul said.

"Yeah…" Jacob replied. I patted him on the back.

"Go sit down! I'm cooking burgers and Leah is making some potato salad." Emily came over to us and shooed us into the living room. Jacob shrugged and sat down on the floor slowly, and I felt bad for him. The others watched him carefully, as if he was on pins and needles. I walked over to Edward and he pulled me onto his lap.

"This game is interesting…" Edward said as Seth continued to show him. I chuckled lightly to myself. "Emmett doesn't play these kinds of games." I watched Quill nudge Jacob, and I smiled. Billy seemed much more relaxed now that I got Jacob out of his room.

We spent the rest of the afternoon at the Black's. Everyone started warming up to Edward, to my relief. Everyone but Leah. She stayed away from us as much as she could. Jacob ate like a horse as usual, and Emily was all too excited to feed him. The other boys roughhoused and pleaded for more food, making me laugh.

It felt like nothing had changed.

Even though _everything_ had changed.


	55. Preparing for the Inevitable

I was cradling myself tightly at the back of my bed. I wanted to be alone for this. It was going to be horrible, and my thoughts of what was happening plagued me every second. Carlisle's voice was sullen, soft, but just as clear to me as he spoke to Edward downstairs. My head was buried by my hair over my knees and I kept my eyes shut. The clenching and unclenching of my jaw made me more nervous, but I couldn't help it.

Edward's footsteps grew louder as he approached the bedroom.

"It's been done, Love." He was telling me as kindly as he could. I held onto myself tighter. The bed shifted as Edward sat by my side, gently rubbing my arms with his. "Charlie thinks that we have gone missing while on vacation. The boat that we were using was caught in a terrible storm, and only parts of it were found on shore. Carlisle told him that he would be flying down to do a search, and that Charlie should stay in Forks in case we somehow contact him."

"So I'm not dead, yet?"

"Not yet. I told Carlisle to give us a few more days, just in case…"

"In case _what?_" My voice cracked. I felt his hand pull back some hair to reveal my face to him. I turned away, too upset to see. "In case I miraculously become human again? In case the Volturi come tomorrow and we destroy them all and come up with new rules? Or maybe I can beg Aro nicely to create a loophole, just for me? Come on, that's ridiculous." _I'm breaking my father's heart right now. _

The past week had been dreadful. Once Jacob and I came to terms what our friendship was, as well as what it meant between the vampires and wolves, I felt lighter. In the back of my mind, I knew this moment would be coming. The moment I would hear that Charlie was told the bad news. The moment his heart was sink and he would grieve. Thinking about it in hindsight and actually experiencing it are two completely different things.

"Bella…we need to get to the house. Carlisle came here for another reason. Alice had a vision."

I drew in a sharp breath and looked at Edward. His golden eyes were full of worry. What did Alice see? My fingers wove through my thick hair and pulled it back. Edward's hand cupped my cheek, running along my smooth skin.

"Okay." The shaken sound of my voice wasn't helping me at all. Neither were the haunting ideas of what was to come.

Everyone was gathered in the living room when I walked in with Edward close behind. Carlisle motioned for us to sit down on the couch next to Alice and Jasper. Their faces matched Edward's. This wasn't good.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked.

"Aro made a decision. We don't have much time…" She whispered. Her hand was clasped around Jasper's tightly.

"How much do we have?"

"Four days. Maybe five."

A hiss came from Edward. Alice must have been showing him the images of her vision.

"They're _all_ coming?" he bellowed. "Even the wives?"

"What?" Carlisle gasped. Alice nodded.

"Aro is bringing the entire coven. Jane only just returned to Volterra. She was too scared of going back and facing Aro. When she got there, Aro held an immediate meeting. Jane tried to lie. I don't understand how she thought she would get away with that. But she tried to put the focus on our treaty with the wolves to explain her actions towards Bella…when Aro saw the truth in her thoughts, he was furious. He contemplated locking her up. Instead, he's insisted they all come here to investigate."

"This is not what I expected," Carlisle said. "I thought this perhaps…but only in my theories. I never expected the entire coven to travel."

"What does that mean?" I asked, confused.

"The entire coven in Volterra hasn't left in centuries. The leaders have only left a handful of times. The wives never leave," Edward explained hastily, making me more edgy.

"Oh."

"That's not the worst of it," Alice whispered. Instantly, Edward became tense and snarled under his breath.

"No._ Not her._" His voice was rugged, as if he was holding himself back.

"What's worse?" I frowned when I asked the question; not sure if I really wanted the answer.

"Aro wants to see if Bella is dead or changed, and if she has changed, he plans on taking her back with them. To replace Alec."

"That explains things," Carlisle said.

"Huh? He still wants _me_? No. No way!" I remembered back to his proposition when I was last there, and I felt my body shudder.

"He expects a fight. That's why he is bringing everyone along." Alice glanced over at me with heavy eyes. My own were wide and filled with terror. "He won't be giving you a choice, Bella. He plans to take you, whether we like it or not."

_Whether you live or not, isn't that what you're really saying, Alice? _

"He won't lay a hand on you, Bella. I'll make sure of that," Edward hissed. His eyes were ablaze with golden fury.

"We all will," Esme added.

"So what do we do?" Rosalie asked. "Wait for them to show?"

"No. We will train. Practice fighting them," Jasper said. Emmett slammed his hands together and grinned.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" His voice roared.

"I'll contact the wolves and update them. Jasper, I think you should train them as well. They wouldn't be used to fighting these kinds of vampires."

"Right."

"Alice, I need you to concentrate on their movements so we can pinpoint their arrival."

"I'll do my best."

"Bella, it will be alright. You can calm down…" Jasper whispered over to me. "You wouldn't want something to go wrong, would you?"

A sigh came through my lips. The fear inside me was massive, almost overpowering.

"You're right, Jasper. I'm sorry. It's just…remembering what happened last time Jane was here…I can't help but…"

"This time, you can fight with us. Remember that. You aren't human anymore. And your power is extraordinary. They won't know that it is coming." Jasper's words calmed me some. I felt a wave of relief and I smiled.

"Thank you, Jasper."

"I'm going to contact Billy immediately," Carlisle stood up and left for his study, leaving the rest of us to do what we need to.

"Edward?" I looked over at him and touched his arm. He was very tense. The look in his eyes reminded me of our wedding.

"Alice…keep your thoughts to yourself, please," he groaned.

"Sorry," Alice replied. I was out of the loop again, but I didn't want to press it. Whatever Alice had been thinking, it was bad.

To try and lighten the mood, I turned back over to Jasper, catching a second of Emmett flexing his muscles from across the room. Rosalie was rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Jasper? This is probably a really weird time, but I have a question."

"What?" He raised his eyebrows with interest.

"When you first trained me, with the whole wrestling thing, I noticed that you had a strange mark on your chest. It looked like someone bit you."

"Ah. I didn't explain those to you, did I?" I shook my head. He scratched along his chin. I saw Alice cringe some at his side.

"I'm sure one of the first things you noticed when you changed was that you lost any scars you had in life, correct?"

"Um, yeah. I was surprised about that. Even the burn scars were gone."

"Yes. Any imperfections like that will disappear when you change. And regeneration is so quick with us that if we are harmed, scars aren't clearly created."

"Okay," I said, urging him to continue. Edward was still tense, but he seemed to cool down a bit while we spoke.

"My scars," Jasper began to unbutton his shirt, revealing dozens of bite marks along his chest and stomach. I gasped at the horrific, yet beautiful sight. They were all half-moons, like a pattern across his skin. They were also on his upper arms. "stem from my fights with the newborns and other vampires while I was with Maria. When vampires attack other vampires, the venom can produce scarring along our skin, which makes it much more visible to the eye."

"Oh…" I was lost in the perfect imperfection of Jasper's scars. Each and every one had held its own story, and a part of me wished to know them. I imagined seeing him fighting a dozen or so newborn vampires, each hungry and wanting to tear him apart. The images of the bites, of the dripping venom oozing from each one made me shudder. I wanted to ask about them. Ask if they hurt, or where he got them. But they seemed personal. At least he didn't see them as a monstrosity, like I could imagine Edward thinking. "So for instance, when we fight the Volturi, and they bite me, I can get scars like that, too?"

"Yes." Alice ran a hand along Jasper's arm and smiled at him lovingly.

"Okay, enough storytelling," Emmett boomed from his side of the room. Jasper smirked and re-buttoned his shirt. "Let's go out and have some fun!" Emmett jumped to his feet. I sighed and gave him a nod. We didn't have much time to train. And even with my newborn strength, I still had a lot more to learn. The others gathered and followed Jasper outside, except for Edward and me.

"Edward, are you okay? You're worrying me with the tension I can feel from you," I said to him.

"I apologize. I'm just having some difficulty with my temper." He glanced down at me and his eyes started to soften.

"It's what Alice showed you, isn't it?" Edward nodded. I ran my hand up his neck and into his hair.

"Is it really that bad?" I flicked a few strands of his silky hair between my fingers. He parted his lips to speak, but hesitated. A simple nod came instead.

"I believe in everyone. Alice can't see the outcome, so we have a chance, right? You told me to believe in myself. You should follow your own advice, sometimes."

"Bella…" Edward closed his eyes, enjoying what my hand was doing. I felt the tension release himself from his body as his arms wrapped around me. "I love what you do to me. You make me feel relaxed no matter the circumstances. Thank you," he said into my hair. My hand rested on the back of his head.

"My pleasure," I replied. A few moments passed as he held me. It was a momentary solace that neither one of us wanted to end.

"We need to join the others," Edward finally said, breaking away from me and looking into my eyes.

"Are they getting suspicious?" I said jokingly. He chuckled.

"No, but Emmett is sending me some rather threatening thoughts. Rosalie's are far worse."

"Alright, then. Come on." I grabbed onto his hand and pulled him off the couch with me. His hand ran around my waist as we walked outside to find the others in the forest.

Two days later, everyone gathered in the clearing. And by everyone, I mean that the wolves joined in on the training that day. Jacob looked exhausted through his large eyes when I saw him. He, as well as the others, was in wolf form. At first I was sad about that, thinking that they still didn't trust us. But Edward assured me that it was actually because they would be fighting as wolves, so they wanted to train as wolves. An additional grey wolf was with them, and I bit my lip when I recognized the hard eyes.

_Leah…_

"Thanks for coming," Carlisle said as he clasped his hands together. "Jasper will be teaching you how to handle the Volturi members. It will mostly be the guards, I assume. But to be safe, he will also teach you about how to handle the leaders and their wives if they choose to fight, too."

"Jacob is confused," Edward said. "He says that he fought Jane an Alec already and isn't sure why we need to train more. He thinks he can handle the others just fine."

_Sounds like Sam…_I thought with a snort.

"Jane and Alec were two of the toughest guard members, that is true…" Jasper started walking around us, staring at the wolves with a serious expression. One I only saw when we trained. "The others are the strongest. Jane's ability is that of the mind. But Felix, Caius, Marcus, Demetri, and others have more physical or elemental abilities that you have yet to face. You will need to know how to expect these powers, and how to dodge them. Otherwise you will succumb to them and will lose."

A few of the wolves growled at that statement, but Jacob snarled to keep them quiet.

"Jacob says that they will pay close attention," Edward said.

"Alright then. Esme?" Jasper called out to his "mother", and she obliged with a sweet demeanor. She walked in front of us and faced Jasper. He looked at her sternly.

"The first thing to remember is to never underestimate your enemy. Even though you may be bigger than them, they will be faster." When he finished his instruction, Jasper shot a punch Esme's way. She flinched and gracefully leaned backwards to dodge it. Her legs were like springs as she jumped into the air, landing behind Jasper and swinging her heeled foot underneath his knees, knocking him down. His face hit the ground and Esme giggled slightly when he got up.

"Sorry, Son," she said. Jasper nodded, but then whipped his arm at her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and she fell into the ground.

"Rule number two. Never drop your guard." Jasper grinned and helped Esme up. I found myself laughing softly at the interaction between them. It was serious but almost playful to some extent.

Emmett was up next, against Edward. "Felix will have brute strength on his side. He can crush you in an instant if you let him. Emmett, will you demonstrate?"

"No problem!" Emmett was snickering while moving around Edward. Edward's face was smooth but fierce as he waited for Emmett to make his move. When Emmett lunged at him, Edward ducked and blurred between Emmett's legs to get behind him. But Emmett was able to turn around in time, and he grabbed Edward's arms, snapping them at his sides and pulling him into a tight hug. Edward wriggled like a worm.

"Felix will be able to break you if you let this happen," Jasper said as he walked around, observing. "So you must not let him get his arms around you. And if he does, do whatever is in your power to get him off."

My eyes came back to Edward as he grabbed Emmett's arms in front of him and squatted, before jumping into the air and flinging Emmett into a tree. Emmett let out a groan of pain as birds flew from the scene. Edward landed back on the ground, dusting off his hands like a pro. I gave him a thumb up and he smiled.

It was me and Rosalie next. She was smug as she watched me walk up to face her. She ran a hand through her blonde locks.

"You can do it, Babe!" Emmett cheered when he returned. I rolled my eyes and continued to listen, staring into Rosalie's dangerous yet beautiful gold eyes.

"Demetri has the power of extreme speed. This you must be careful of. Bella here will demonstrate since she is currently the fastest of us." I took in a deep breath and watched as Rosalie charged at me with her angelic grace. I grinned partially and let her get close enough where she could almost touch me, then I took a sharp dodge to the right and spun around her a few times to confuse her. I could hear her hiss in frustration, and I laughed to myself when I leapt into a tree and swung on it like a monkey, landing above her and flipping her to the ground. She bore into me harshly with her eyes and I drew back.

"Sorry…" I tried to make her not stare at me so hard, but to no avail. She got up and dusted off her clothes, returning to Emmett's side.

"Maybe next time?" he said with a cringe to her. She flashed him a glare before huffing.

"Caius and Marcus have stronger abilities. Caius has the power of fire, while Marcus has the power of well, I like to call it decomposing. He can break down matter in any way he sees fit. But he has to be close to you in order to do anything." A flashback came to mind, when I felt my clothes shred and my muscles rip underneath my skin. "So I highly suggest that you don't let him near you. Evasion is the best way to battle him. As for Caius, keep in mind that he uses his hands to use his power. So if you see his fingers move in an odd way, be prepared. His ability does have a flaw: concentration. If you are able to distract him, similarly to how you would Jane, it would be the most effective tactic."

Listening to Jasper talk made me think about how he must've been in the Civil War. He was very detailed in his descriptions and instruction. He spoke with a level of authority that rivaled Carlisle's. It was rougher. This was Major Witty in action. Even with the impending nature of what we were going up against, it seemed to me that he was enjoying himself. He was definitely in his element.

The next fight was between him and Alice. He wanted to show defensive techniques. As they moved, I could see flirtation in their eyes. It was magnificent to watch Alice as she flew around her lover. Like it was a dangerous, macabre form of ballet dancing. Their motion was seamless as Jasper used different types of dodging and blocking against her onslaught. I caught her pecking his cheek at one point, before grabbing him by the neck and throwing him across the clearing. It was like a game to them. She winked at him when he came back, and he let out a soft chuckle.

Jasper had a few more battle demonstrations after that. Carlisle and Esme squared off, as well as Jasper and me. The wolves seemed attentive and amused as they paid attention the entire time. Jasper finished by giving them a few more words of suggestion, specifically in terms of the guard members I had not encountered yet. There were a few more, by the names of Renata, Santiago, Heidi, Chelsea, Corin, and Afton. Each had their own distinct abilities. We took it all in and said our goodbyes as the sun began to set in the sky. Jacob came over to me while the others left, rubbing my shoulder with his wet nose. His stench was becoming more bearable, especially when I kept my mouth closed.

"Hey," I said as I ran a hand through his thick fur. "Like the show today?" He snorted. It made me laugh.

"You better keep in mind what Jasper says. I don't want any of you hurt." His massive head nuzzled against my hand and side, almost pushing me downwards.

"Sam is doing better," Edward said as he came to us. I looked at him and back to Jacob.

"What? Is he awake?"

"Not yet. But the vital signs are looking good, and there's some recovering brain activity. Jacob hopes that Sam will be awake for the fight."

"I don't want him to fight!" I cried out. Jacob's eyes darkened. "Look…that's not what I mean, Jake. It's just…he's already hurt. I don't want him going into this already weakened, you know?" Jacob growled subtlety. Edward grinned.

"Jacob thinks you care more about Sam fighting than him." His smile faded as I frowned.

"You know that's not true, you stubborn dog!" I teased, patting Jacob on the head. "Did you not listen to a word I just said?"

"He knows. He just wants to give you a hard time," Edward explained while he flopped his arm around my neck. "Give Sam our best wishes." Jacob nudged me once more before joining the rest of the pack in the forest.

"It's nice to see you two acting so cordial," I said. One of my hands traced circles on the back of his hand.

"It's difficult when I can hear his thoughts. He likes to picture things to upset me." His eyes were dark for a moment. "But, I guess you could say that he is growing on me."

_Of course Jake would do that, _I thought. As I saw his tail dissipate in the greens of the brush, I sighed. _I hope you can find your mate one day._

That night, Edward wanted to spend time at his piano. He had not played much since the wedding, which was disheartening because he was so talented. I wanted to join him, but he said he needed some time to think. So I gave him his space and spent the free time reading. After getting through three Stephen King novels, I decided to take a break and watch some mindless television. The static was soothing to my ears. I didn't pay much attention to what was on the screen. I just let the familiar sounds dabble in and out of me, letting me relax on the couch. Commercials, infomercials, bad tv movies, sports reviews, it all sounded the same.

Until I heard my name.

My eyed narrowed on the flat screen as I flipped onto a local channel.

"_There is still no word on the search for missing Forks native Isabella Swan Cullen and her husband, Edward. Police Chief Charlie Swan has been in the station since the news broke a few days ago, working on finding any leads that could reveal what happened to his missing daughter. The only information we know at this time is that she was on her honeymoon with her husband in the Caribbean. While they were out enjoying the water, a torrential thunderstorm knocked through their boat. Only traces of the boat have been discovered, but no word on if bodies have been discovered…authorities in the area speculate…" _

I turned off the television. When I saw the choppy image of Charlie holed up in the police station, I wanted to also made me incredibly angry. How dare the Volturi ruin my life like this? First they murdered Jessica and stole Edward away from me. Now they had me lying to my family about my whereabouts.

"Don't worry, Charlie. I'll see you again. Somehow." The reverence in my voice surprised me, but it also was empowering.

A self-promise that I intended to keep.


	56. A Not So Happy Reunion

Restlessness was an understatement at the Cullen home.

The day before Alice predicted the Volturi would arrive, everyone was in a frenzy. We went out and hunted for a few hours, making sure our strength would be up to par for the next day. We were all on edge when we returned. So we all decided to branch off into our respective couples to spend what could be our last night together. Emmett and Rosalie went out to Port Angeles. Jasper and Alice kept in their room, while Carlisle and Esme stayed in the living room, enjoying themselves with some old movies. I found myself with Edward in the music room, sitting next to him at his piano. He wanted to play me something.

"I've been composing this the past few evenings. I hope you enjoy it," he told me as his hands slid along the ivory keys.

"I enjoy everything you play," I said. The song he began to play echoed around us in a slow, borderline morbid melody. I could feel Edward's worry and fear about the upcoming battle in every stroke of the keys. My eyes closed as the melody shifted, and I imagined Edward and I waltzing around the floor as the beat picked up and became lighter. Happier. There was a steady beat of notes, with a swell of highs and lows with his other hand. A smile spread across my face as I saw him twirling me around him like a professional. When the song slowed down again, I pictured a waterfall underneath a setting sun. Edward and I laughing together under the running water on our honeymoon. Happy like we should be. The music notes filled me with hope by the end of the song. It was truly beautiful. Like him.

"Did you like it?" His hands stopped and I reopened my eyes.

"It was enchanting, just like you," I replied. I gave him a chaste kiss on his lips before gazing down at the piano keys. "When this is all over, will you teach me to play?" My fingers pushed down on a couple of the notes, listening to the sounds ring out into the air.

"Of course, Love." Edward turned and hugged me as we sat on the bench together. "Are you afraid about tomorrow?"

"Terrified." I sighed into his shoulder.

"I'll protect you every second, my Bella."

"I know you will. Are you scared?" He was quiet while he stroked my hair, then my neck.

"Would you think less of me if I said yes?"

"No, not at all. I think it's perfectly normal to be scared," I replied. "Very human, I might add." His sweetness was intoxicating. I wished with all my might in my head that we could be like this forever. That time would stop altogether and we could stay in this moment. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella. Forever."

Memories of what led us to this moment flooded my head as we held each other. Seeing his black eyes the very first day we met, to him keeping me from slipping on my face, beating the crap out of those frat guys before they could do serious harm to me, showing me that diner, discovering my list, listening to my strange theories, buying me that locket in the mall, kissing me the first time, showing his appearance in the sunlight, our first fight in the hospital, sacrificing himself to the Volturi for my safety, our first real intimate encounter…these and everything else built up what my life had become. Each and every memory was floating around inside of me, crying for remembrance. I thought of Edward's face when he first told me he liked me. I started to laugh.

_You are everything to me…_

"What's so funny?" he asked me. I shook my head, nestling it against the flesh where his shoulder and neck met.

"We've been through a lot, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have."

"I want to go through a lot more with you, Edward. I want to have more fights. I want to travel the world with you. I want to have Alice drag me to more expensive stores. I want to beat Emmett at arm wrestling. I want to lie in bed all day and night to just be next to you."

"We will do that and infinitely more. I promise."

"You promise?" My hold on him tightened. He did the same.

"We will be together always, Bella. No matter what."

"I'm holding you to that," I playfully spat.

The rest of the night, Edward and I lost ourselves in each other. I let my mind focus solely on making him happy. And I sensed that he did the same for me. We made love like the world was ending. Maybe it would for us. So I made sure to take my time to memorize every detail of his body. His heart. His everything. And he reciprocated. Our bodies clung to one another for those hours, savoring the softness of our flesh pressed together. Through our movements and caresses, we physically confessed how much we loved each other. Time suspended and space didn't exist. It was perfect.

Daylight approached sooner than I had hoped. Edward and I were tangled in our limbs, and he was softly tracing lines along my stomach as I sighed into his chest. These precious moments may be our last together. I whimpered at the thought. The bright yellow and orange rays of the sun peered through our loft's window, making my fangs poke through my lips. I glanced up to Edward and saw his eyes match mine. He was very still; looking back at me with adoration. "We match," I giggled, pointing to my eyes. He smiled warmly, slowly gliding his fingers up my torso and between my breasts, finally stopping at my chin. I took hold of his hand and kissed each finger with my dry lips.

"It's time…" I heard him sigh. My eyes pressed closed for a second and I nodded. We were silent as we changed. Our hands were inseparable when we left our cottage, perhaps for the last time. But I refused to think negatively. The sky looked refreshingly beautiful while Edward and I walked to the clearing to join the others. The day was not an ordinary one for Forks. It was going to be sunny and warm. How fitting.

The rest of the family stood in a line when we arrived. Alice was darting her eyes across the sides of the forest in deep concentration. "How long?" Edward asked. I could smell Jacob and the other wolves nearby.

"A few minutes. They just crossed into town. There's so many of them…" Alice frowned.

"How many are there?" I asked in wonder.

"Fourteen." I could suddenly feel their presence coming towards us. My jaw dropped.

_Fourteen of them? There's only eight of us! _

"With the pack's help, we should be able to fend them off if it comes to that," Carlisle said.

_That's right. There are six of them, too. Maybe we aren't that badly outnumbered…_I thought with narrowed eyes.

"Just stay calm, Bella," Edward whispered to me.

"I would like to try and reason with Aro. He may listen to me…" Carlisle sounded hopeful, but I could see the doubt in his golden eyes. Ever the diplomat, Carlisle.

The vibes from the Volturi grew stronger, and we all turned our heads to the far corner of the forest. A crowd of black cloaks floated passed the trees; their hoods covering their faces. But with my new eyes I could see them perfectly through the shadows. I recognized Jane, Felix, and Demetri first. They were in front of Aro, Marcus, and Caius in a protective line. Beside Aro and Caius were two slender figures. The wives. At the far sides of them were two others I didn't know; both females. In the back were four additional members. Two were male and two were female. Aro's eyes were on me directly as they approached, stopping a couple yards away from us. I stopped breathing. Jane looked absolutely displeased when she saw me.

"Ah! Carlisle. You are looking quite well! It's so nice to see you again after all these many years," Aro greeted happily, smiling at Carlisle as he lowered his hood. I didn't like his tone. He was acting like this was a grand reunion, not a possible kidnapping or slaughter. It made me wonder how Carlisle could have stayed with him for so long.

"Yes, you are looking well also, old friend. I wish our reunion would be under different circumstances, though." Carlisle kept strong. Like he always did when he spoke in confronting situations. The other Volturi members watched us all carefully. This was horribly intimidating.

"Indeed. This is certainly an interesting situation, isn't it?" Aro raised an eyebrow, glancing at me with his dark red eyes. I think I gulped. "My, my, Miss Bella. Aren't you a beautiful sight to see?" He commented with a smile that was too human. I lost any words that may have been in my throat. "I'm glad to see that you were able to change easily, considering the cause…" His voice lowered and I saw Jane wince at his side. "I would like to formally apologize for my guard's actions. As you can clearly see, she still acts like her human age. I fear she was jealous of you, Miss Bella, and I believe she wanted to rid herself of competition." A chill ran down me as he spoke, which was new. "But do not worry, she already received her punishment."

"Yes, well, that was a devastating evening," Carlisle said. Aro's eyes flickered with something dark.

"I'm sure. But I also lost something that evening. Do not forget about that, Carlisle. Your _friends_ and family disposed of a very precious guard of mine. That I do not appreciate."

"That was in self-defense, Aro. Surely you can understand that?"

"I can. But what I do not understand is this bond that Jane has detailed to me: between you and the wolves?"

Caius and Marcus hissed lowly at the mention.

"You know of mine and my family's lifestyle. We don't wish to make trouble in this area. When I discovered that werewolves also inhabited the land, I wanted to make peace with them so nothing could become public," Carlisle's explanation seemed to pick at Aro's interest. The corner of his pale lips twitched. I was still entranced by the man, even as a newborn. It was unnerving, to say the least. My eyes shifted to the wives as they stood beside Aro and Caius patiently. I saw a hint of auburn hair from the one next to Aro, and pale red hair on the other by Caius.

_They must be real beauties,_ I thought.

"You are aware that by doing so, you have broken one of the most sacred rulings of ours," Caius sneered. Aro stared at Carlisle with interest.

"I am. And I take full responsibility for that."

"Always the level-headed one, aren't you, Carlisle? Taking responsibility is something to be commended for in this day in age," Aro said with a defiant smile. Caius peered at Aro with a slight frown.

"Thank you, Aro. I appreciate that."

"Now, I would like to discuss the true matter at hand here." Aro's eyes rested on me again and I felt Edward squeeze my hand tighter than usual. His nostrils flared and he hissed under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear. Clearly, Edward didn't like Aro's thoughts.

"And that is…?"

"Ho, I assume you must know _that_, Carlisle. I doubt that your son would keep something so important from you." Aro's face twisted into a look of delight as he held a hand out towards me. "Miss Bella, your name truly suits you now. I am here to take you under my wing as a new guard member, since you are now one of us. I will most definitely need someone of your alluring nature and most probable skill to replace Alec. This is, of course, as per our agreement, remember?" I stared at his long fingers, remembering how they felt against my human skin. I drew in a short gasp.

"No, thank you." My voice sounded strained. I felt his eyes burn into me and when I looked at his face, I felt as afraid as I was when I saw him last.

"Mi scusi? Hai appena rifiutare la mia offerta [Excuse me? Did you just reject my offer]?" I knew I was in trouble now. Aro reverted back to Italian. His tone was dark and he looked baffled. "I do not think you understand. I permitted you to leave with this condition. You did not reject it then. I suggest you rethink your answer."

"Neonata insolente [Insolent newborn]!"Caius spat.

"How dare you!" I heard Demetri's slick voice cry from Aro's side. I saw his fangs appear under his hood and I began to tremble.

"Aro, though I understand what you want, I can't let this happen," Carlisle said, stunning all of us. A few more snarls came from the Volturi. Emmett growled. "Bella has become Edward's wife, thus a part of this coven. If she refuses to join you, like the others have in the past, I ask that you respect her decision and let her be with us."

Aro was warily silent as he looked at each of us with pressed lips. A part of me wanted to claw at him and free myself from the fear that was seeping into me every second. He suddenly threw his hands into the air and deeply sighed. I jumped against Edward's arm at the reaction.

"We have been like brothers, you and I," he began, looking between the other two leaders before settling his gaze back on Carlisle. "You always fascinated me, Carlisle. It was that fascination that led me to allow your lifestyle. Allow you to leave my coven when you wanted to. Allow you to lead this life with others like you. But do not test our brotherhood like this. I fear that you will not like the outcome. For your sake, I suggest you stay out of this."

"Let's just take her and go," Felix grunted. Aro closed his eyes in annoyance for a moment before holding up his hand at his side to silent him.

"I will repeat this only once. Miss Bella, I wish for you to join my side as a most prestigious Volturi guard member. If you refuse again, I cannot guarantee what my coven will do to your _family._"

After Aro spoke, the others lowered their hoods. I was taken aback at all the stunning, spell-binding faces that stared back at us. The wives were just as I thought; elegant and radiant with flowing hair and ageless eyes. They were like stone as they stood. Maybe they were the submissive type? The other guard members watched with curiosity from behind the leaders. The two males looked vastly different. One had darker skin, similar to a Native-American. His hair was short, but looked very soft as it curved around his ears. He was built similarly to Felix, making my stomach want to twist into itself. The other male was much lighter-skinned, like me. He had dirty blond hair and it stretched down to his neck. He seemed mousey from where I stood, making me wonder what he power was.

The two female guards beside them were just as intimidating. One had long, curly red hair. The other had mahogany hair that probably reached down to her waist. Both of them stared at me with a vigor that would have had my heart racing if it still beat. What caught my attention most were the two females at the sides of the leaders and their wives. The one closest to Aro had long, dirty blonde hair. It was somewhat wavy, but the front was straight, like daggers. Her face looked rigid as she stared. The other young woman stood beside Marcus, with raven-black hair that was very wavy. It stuck out against her pale skin and brought out the little amount of red that still resided in her lips. They all looked ready to tear us apart.

What should I do? I tried to think about what we talked about. Carlisle had hoped that we could bargain somehow. Compromise. That Aro would see how attached I was to the Cullens. But it backfired. Aro wanted me, no matter what. I could see it in his eyes. I was going to be his new trophy. A picture of me in one of those hooded cloaks came into my mind. Seeing myself as a member who protected Aro and the others with my vampyric life, feasting on innocent humans…that little girl I had seen with the tour group appeared in my head. Her captivating smile as she held onto her mother, before being led into that room to be killed. No. I couldn't do that. I couldn't _be _that. Plan B would have to be how to go. Fighting with all our might against the most powerful coven in existence. I noticed Edward flinch at my side. In the corner of my eye I saw Alice looking as though she was concentrating on something. A vision, maybe? What was she seeing? Would she see all of us dead in that meadow? Or me being taken to Volterra?

Taking an unnecessary deep breath, I took a few steps forward, pulling my hand out of Edward's. He made a whimpering noise behind me. Aro's eyes seemed to smile as he watched me intently.

"Aro, I would consider it a true honor to join your guard. But I belong here with my husband and coven. You are a very respected leader, and I hold you in the highest. I dare not anger you, because I know what that would mean. But this is my home. Would you want me to be like Marcus?" I knew I was taking a chance, talking to him like this. When I mentioned Marcus, both he and Aro stared me down.

Carlisle told me a few days before why Marcus was so silent and reserved. When Aro, Caius, and Marcus had first formed the Volturi, Aro had changed his sister, Didyme. She and Marcus became mates and almost left the Volturi. In a fit of rage, Aro killed his sister because he felt betrayed. Afterwards, Marcus became an empty shell. He warned me to use this comparison to myself and Edward to maybe get sympathy from Aro. Carlisle knew that Aro felt horrendous guilt for the death of his sister. I hoped it would work.

"Very clever, Miss Bella. You are compelling to listen to. Very compelling, indeed. Unfortunately, your little speech will not be good enough to change my mind. You should have been better informed of how I work. When I want something, I get it. It really is that simple. E io ti voglio e ti avrò, quali che siano le conseguenze [And I want you. So I will have you, even if it brings about it dire consequences].I regret to say that you have condemned your family, little one."

A thunderous howl came through the trees, startling all of us. The Volturi coven collectively hissed as the wolves descended into the clearing.

The next thing I saw was Demetri blurring towards me like a bullet, with a wicked smirk on his hauntingly beautiful face.


	57. Utter Chaos

The survival instinct ruptured through me like a rocket. The air tasted crisp as I jumped over Demetri, seeing the Cullens and the other Volturi guards charge at each other. In that second, I noticed something else. Something more important.

There were seven wolves, not six.

_Sam…?_ I thought before I felt myself falling. My feet crushed the ground beneath them, and I felt hands grab onto me. I flung myself to the side, falling down to the grass and seeing Demetri holding my arm and waist.

"I should have sucked you dry when I had the chance," he snarled as his lips grazed my neckline. My knee jabbed into his pelvis and I elbowed him in the throat when he jolted. Breaking free of him was entirely too easy. Hissing and growing took over my ears and I watched for a brief second the chaos that was around me.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius stayed where they were, perfectly still with their wives. Jane and two of the unknown female guards created a triad around them, watching all angles with precision. Felix and Emmett were wrestling each other, while Jasper, Edward, and Paul were fending off the Native-American-esqe guard. Seth, Quill, and Embry were fighting the redheaded guard. Jacob and Sam were at my sides, growling with rage. Carlisle and Esme were defending each other against the other unknown male guard. Rosalie intervened between Felix and Emmett, and Alice was prancing around the last guard. Aro's eyes were on me. It was all a show to him and the others. In that instant I knew through an over-exerting force that flowed through his eyes. He didn't care who lived or died. This wasn't just about me. He wanted all of us wiped out.

Demetri's hand grasped at my ankle, and I hissed at him as Jacob swung a giant paw at his head. The slender guard's head smashed into the mud under Jacob's weight, and I wriggled my leg free from him. I saw Aro's darkened eyes on me, like I was the lead in a play. He was watching to see how well I fared in battle. Rage bubbled up my throat from my stomach, making the pooling venom feel like acid around my teeth and tongue. Something deep down inside me sparked. Similar to when I trained with Jasper. I needed to get to the elder Volturi members. When the idea took hold in my mind, I ignored everyone else around me. My eyes focused on Aro, and he smiled at me. Innocently. It wasn't going to last.

I dove into the air, landing back on the ground running at lightning speed. Jane snarled at me, but I knew she couldn't hurt me. A cocky grin came across my face as I neared them. Caius's fingers flinched at his side, and I could smell the sulfuric start of a fire in the air.

"Bella!" Someone cried from behind Caius and Marcus. I didn't want to focus on it, but when I saw bronze hair appear from behind him, I slowed down enough in my run to see a glimpse of my husband's beautiful face shrink as he pulled on Caius's hood and dragged him downwards. Caius's wife hissed and went after Edward. A pang of want struck me. I should help him. But Aro was so close to me now. So instead, I increased my speed. When I was only inches away from swatting at Jane to get to Aro, my body felt like it had hit something hard. A wall.

Suddenly, I found myself running to the left. Why was I doing that? I frowned as I almost crashed into Emmett and Felix. Felix growled and swung an arm at my shoulder. Rosalie grabbed him and Emmett pounded his fists into the vampire's chest to preoccupy him while I regained composure. When I stopped myself about ten feet away from the action, I saw a pair of crimson eyes staring me down. It came from the other guard I didn't recognize. She smiled at me knowingly. Did she somehow block me? I thought back to what Jasper had told us about the other members.

_He said there was a member who Aro considered to be his bodyguard. One who could create shielding…what was her name?_

"Renata," I seethed. My hands curled into fists and I changed direction back to the center of the meadow. Edward was now joined by Jasper, fist-fighting with Caius while Embry and Sam clawed at his wife. My eyes narrowed at the guard while I neared her again, but knowing what her ability was, I could protect myself against it. She was another one of the concentrators; she needed to focus to make her ability strong. Like Jane. My eyes darted above her to a nearby broken tree, and I grinned when I saw her face wrinkle up in preparation to make her shield again. A fallen tree trunk flew through the air, past the other fighting clusters, and struck her in the back without anyone else noticing. Aro's eyes seemed distracted by the contact, and he watched as she fell to the ground. Her eyes bulged out of her pretty head, and she looked shocked and panicked as she looked at me while falling. Was that the first time anyone successfully fought her back?

Something took hold of my waist and tossed me with impeccable force across the meadow. My head hit the ground hard, and I winced while getting back up. When I lifted myself up, I saw that the air was shifting from movement. _Jasper told us about that, too…_ My hands grasped my knees, and I got back on my feet. The movement was hastening, coming at me quickly. I smiled. When the dirt particles in the air in front of me moved, I held out my hand and grabbed whatever it was by what felt like its throat. "Thought I'd miss that?" I said with oozing confidence. A young woman appeared from the nothingness; her pale skin and dirty-blonde hair reminding me who she was. Her hands grabbed at my arm and I winked at her before throwing her into a nearby tree trunk. Just as I suspected, it was Corin. Her ability of invisibility was something Jasper warned us about. He told me that I may be the only one of the Cullens who could correctly point her out while she was cloaked. I internally thanked my newborn senses as I watched her get up. Venom drizzled down her chin and she wiped it off quickly.

Black hair flashed by my side.

My mouth fell open as I saw Alice wrap her delicate hands around Corin's waist and bite at her shoulder. Alice's eyes met mine for an instant, and I felt that she was stopping something from happening by intervening. I nodded to her and left her to finish the fight, going back to my resolve of getting to Aro. He, along with his wife and Marcus were still standing with no movement. I was surprised that no one helped Renata. Sam was distracting her with his massive black form, and his big brown eyes sent me a wave of confidence. As I continued to run, I noticed the overpowering smell of venom. Its sweet, almost sugary scent wafted towards me. When I looked to see where it was coming from, I saw Carlisle and Esme starting a bonfire at the edge of the clearing. Someone was killed already? It was then that I realized the Native-American vampire was missing from the scene.

_Cullens one, Volturi zero!_

That intensified my determination tenfold, and I sprung towards Aro again. He peered over to Marcus, giving him a simple nod. Once I got close enough again, I felt my clothing's fibers separating. My jeans were shredding apart, and I snarled when I saw Marcus's eyes on me. Then it hit my skin, and a shriek came out of my lips. Feeling your very own molecules break down is beyond painful. It almost matched the fiery hell of my change. Almost. I took in a sharp breath and let my head fill with the energy it needed. I gave Marcus a pained grin before letting him have it. His eyes widened as his body levitated into the air, and I threw him across the clearing. I hissed through strained teeth as my skin immediately started to repair itself. Aro seemed to gasp as he looked at me with wonder.

"Your powers are truly extraordinary!" Aro smiled widely as he clapped his hands. Jane looked scared now, most likely for the first time in her pathetic little existence. The fact Aro was acting like this was a playful game sickened me to my core. Another strong stench of venom filled my nostrils. We had gotten another one! I surveyed the scene, taking note of how well the wolves were fighting. Blood was mixing with the venom, and I cringed when I saw that Seth was limping. "Heidi, could you do me a favor?" Aro called out. I saw the mahogany-haired woman, who was now fighting Alice with Corin, stop in her tracks and rush to Aro's side. She smirked and snapped her fingers. I felt hot as ear-shattering explosions erupted all around us. I had forgotten about her ability. It was possibly one of the most dangerous. Everyone except for Aro, Jane, Heidi, and I fell to the ground, temporarily stunned. I could smell the charring leaves and hear the screaming wildlife as they fled the scorching area. Everything was in slow motion. Aro kept his warm smile, while Jane and Heidi snickered. "I suggest you calm yourself, Miss Bella."

He was taunting me. I bit on my lip. A horrid howl came from my left and I saw Quill and Jacob rolling on the ground near Demetri. Felix, Emmett, and Jasper were mangled amongst each other. Edward was under Aro's wife, with Jacob and Sam on their sides pinning Caius. I sensed Alice nearby with the other two guards. Carlisle and Esme were collapsed among the remaining guards while Marcus stayed at the corner of the clearing. It reeked of singed fur mixed with blood, and I groaned angrily.

"Damn you…" I spat.

"Though I am indeed impressed with your family and their capabilities, I did not expect you to dispose of two of my guards. That is a total of three now, which is unfortunate for you." I saw the lighter-skinned male guard I didn't know hiss wildly at Rosalie. She was kneeling by the disembodied form of a female guard. It must've been his mate. "I think it is time to even the score, don't you, Jane?" Aro waved his hand at his side and she nodded. Her eyes met Sam's, as he was struggling to get up from the grass beside Renata.

Sam howled and collapsed, shaking as if he was having a seizure. The others were struggling to get up; both the wolves and the rest of the vampires were still stunned.

"NO!" I screamed, taking off like a shot towards Jane. But before I could tear into her face, Heidi got to me and snapped her fingers at my side. I felt the ground beneath me sputter out flames and I flew backwards, feeling like I had fallen out of a volcano. My ears rang with the banging noise of the small explosion, and my sight was abruptly hazy. Extreme heat buried into my pants and I patted away the flames. The front of my body was burned, and my clothes were barely clinging to my flesh. When my sight and hearing calmed, I saw Jane laughing silently. Aro looked pleased. And I saw Sam's eyes staring into mine before they rolled into the back of his head.

My body felt like jello. I only need another minute before I would be back to normal. The others were almost to their feet.

I gasped when I saw blood trickle from Sam's eye sockets. "Sam! No!" I screamed louder, pushing every bone in my body, every muscle, _everything_ I had, into getting up. Then I heard bones breaking. Snapping. Sam wheezed and whimpered, trying desperately to fight her back. But he was losing. And I couldn't do anything but watch. Jacob was fighting to get to his feet, and when I had healed enough to move right, I rushed to Jane's side again while Jacob pounced on Heidi. I slid my fingers around her neck while I saw Jacob bite down into Heidi's torso. Aro did nothing, watching us with pure enjoyment written all over his face. Jane kept her eyes on Sam, and I glanced over to see his skin ripping apart and bones piercing through the fur, bloody and broken. It was Laurent all over again. I yanked her away, trying to break her concentration. I applied more pressure to her stone neck and growled, making her look at me instead.

"This is for Sam," I growled, digging my nails into her skin. Venom seeped through, running down my fingers. She opened her mouth as if to gasp for air, placing her hands on mine. She made no noise, only fueling my anger. I lifted her into the air and shook her violently. I had never felt such rage inside me. I wanted to make her suffer. Like she made Sam, like she made me. Make her scream for me to stop. But time was not on my side. For a brief second or two, I saw that something was missing from inside her mouth. Then I thought back to what Aro had said about her receiving her punishment. Why she wasn't making noise.

Jane's tongue had been ripped out.

How it didn't rejuvenate perplexed me, but I had no time to dwell on it. I threw Jane to the ground and jumped onto her back. My lips licked at her ear. "And this is for ruining my wedding day." Without another second passing by, I grabbed her neck at both sides and twisted as hard as I could, feeling her body writhe as I pulled her apart. Without fail, I threw her decapitated head into the nearby bonfire, smiling as it melted away in the flames. I continued with ripping every limb off her body; letting each one join her head in the fire. When I was finished, I was consumed with furious lust. I wanted more. I wanted to kill more. My eyes fell on Aro, who seemed surprised, but also expectant in his gaze.

I wanted more. Desperately. But the slowing heartbeat of Sam Uley paused my lust. I ran to his side and collapsed onto my knees at his head. His body was starting to try and heal itself, but I could see that most of his bones were broken. The blood was dripping from his furry face into the grass, pooling underneath him. _Oh God, Sam…_I lightly touched his nose, and his entire body shudder. _How can this be fixed?_

"Very impressive. You've exceeded my expectations." Aro's voice was calm. I saw his form move with impeccable speed, and before I could blink, I saw Aro's coal-black boot smash into Sam's head from the side, running through the thin layer of skin under his jaw. His boot pulled itself out, covered in dark red blood, and then smashed into the top of Sam's head. There was so much force, I could hear everything, and I mean _everything,_ break. Thick blood splattered across my chest and hands. Membranes rippled underneath what remained of Sam's skull, and I could see pink and grey matter under the hole that Aro's boot created.

The sputtering heartbeat abruptly ceased.

"S-Sam…?" I whimpered, in shock of seeing his head deflated like an old basketball. His bones were practically liquefied.

"It's unfortunate that Jane did not finish. I dislike having to do it myself." Aro sounded disgusted. My eyes were burning. I wanted to cry. I saw Edward get on his knees over Jacob, who was panting hard. I saw the creamy brown shade of his massive eyes, and they flickered with a darkness I felt myself.

The only problem was: I had no idea what to do next.


	58. One Last Game

The ancient vampire's eyes were cold as ice as he stared down at me. His thin lips were curved into a curious smile. He wanted to see my next action. I was deadlocked in this terrible situation. How could I, a young newborn, go against the most powerful vampire in existence? I could see nearly everyone get on their feet around us, staying in battle positions as they stared between each other and us. Sam's blood smelled fresh and was very distracting to my thoughts. The monster inside me wanted to lick off every drop from my hands, but my rational brain told me not to; it was my friend's and he was dead because of Aro.

My resolve changed in that moment. I wasn't going to take down Aro. Instead, I was going to take everything he got. Show him I wasn't a pathetic newborn. Maybe, if he saw my strength, he would sympathize. I couldn't let him see my fear. I scrambled backwards as he lowered a hand to touch my face. He showed some of his perfect teeth as he smiled brighter, and watched me stand up to face him.

"I won't let you kill anyone else for your sick game." My own voice surprised me as it came out in a husky, low, hostile tone. I walked a few feet back, giving myself ample room. Heidi and the other guard members kept to their places, seeming to wait for Aro to command them. Caius's eyes were laced with hate when I saw him behind Aro. Edward and Caius's wife were at his sides; her hand was along Edward's neck. She was hissing and speaking something in Italian. "It ends now, Aro. If you want me, come and get me."

"You certainly are...what do they say? Full of spunk? Yes. That's it," he said. I noticed Edward's eyes widen as he watched on, and I could feel everyones' eyes on me also.

"What are you doing?" Emmett growled. The wolves around us were all staring at Sam's corpse, and I could sense them mourning him. Even I felt the anger building in them. I wondered how horrible Jasper must be feeling.

"Bella, don't do this…" Carlisle's sweet, fatherly voice cried. I glanced over at him and only shook my head. I had to be strong enough for this. For whatever was going to happen. It was bad enough that Sam was dead. If one of the Cullens was destroyed…

"Athenodora, dear, could you bring over Edward?" Aro's voice softened. The beauty dragged Edward to Aro's side, and I saw him struggle against her touch. But her strength was incredible, her fingers not moving an inch along his neck. Her small eyes were ferocious as they stared at me. "I have a little task for you, Miss Bella."

"No tasks. No games," I spat angrily. Aro's smile broadened.

"But I have a proposition for you, little one. It will go like this: if you can reach your loving husband before Athenodora can completely separate him, you will win. We will end this fight and leave you in peace."

"What? No!" Edward seethed through clenched teeth.

"Aro! Please stop!" Carlisle cried.

"Edward!" Esme shrieked.

"Shh," Athenodora said, pressing her fingers harder against Edward's pale skin to silence him.

"And if I lose?" I didn't like this game at all. Aro knew that. His trickery was revolting.

"If you lose, you will come with me, along with Edward, Jasper, and Alice. Dwindling down my guard numbers requires some new faces, don't you think?"

I let my eyes wander to where Alice stood in the corner of the clearing. From where I was I could see the glaze in her eyes; she was trying to see if I would win or lose. Jasper's hissing took my attention away from her before I could see her expression, and I saw him fighting against Felix as he grabbed onto him. Aro gave them all a swift nod and the guard members that were near enough grabbed the Cullens, keeping them where they were. Marcus and Caius appeared at the other side of Athenodora and Edward. The remaining wolves snarled, but many of them were too hurt to do anything. Jacob stayed on the ground, doing his best to at least sit up.

"What's the catch, Aro?" I knew there would be one. Just simply running to Edward was too easy.

"You have to get through. That's all," he replied with a subtle smirk. Caius and Marcus watched me with lustful gazes, and I knew they would do their damnedest to prevent me from reaching Edward. They were far too eager to do so. "Shall we begin?"

The tension in my body was straining. But I let myself relax enough to focus on Edward's face. Even in pain and fear, he was perfection.

_I'm going to win. I'm going to win. I love you,_ I thought as loud as I could for him to hear. Athenodora grinned and wrapped her other hand around Edward's lower arm. His skin began to chip away like stone, and I heard him scream in anguish while the vampire wife tore his arm from the rest of his body. Venom seeped out, running down his dirt-covered side. The world around me blurred together as I took off. But it all felt surreal. In slow-motion. Each second was a minute to me.

Something hot was hitting my legs, and I glanced downwards to see fire spiraling up my calves. I growled, doing my best to ignore the pain.

"Bella!" Alice screamed. I kept my eyes back on Edward, watching him get tormented by Athenodora as she ripped away his other arm, tossing the limbs on the grass like they were plastic. Edward's screams were haunting me, reminding me of one of my earlier nightmares. They were guttural and ear-shattering. Every note made me run faster, but the fire was hitting my hips now. A new pain joined the flames, and I noticed Marcus glaring at me. I heard my skin rip and crack at my pelvis and shoulders, but I kept going.

"Oh, God! Stop this!" Esme would have been crying if she could. My legs started losing feeling, and I started to slow down, much to my own frustration. I was so close. Aro only smiled with excitement in his red pupils. I growled, forcing myself to move through the pain. I used my mind to block the pain as much as possible.

I suffered worse. I died. I burned in hell for three days. This was nothing.

"Interesting…" I heard Aro utter under his breath as I neared them. Athenodora shoved the disfigured Edward on his knees, playfully tearing at his feet. I couldn't look at anything but his face. I refused to keep any images of his dismemberment in my head. His shrieks of pain would haunt me enough for eternity.

A loud noise stopped me momentarily. The ground burst out underneath me and I saw Heidi grinning wickedly. I could feel the fire reaching my upper chest, and my clothing was melting into my skin. But I went on. I refused to give up. I was getting so close.

Aro's wife took a step forward, opening her delicate-looking mouth and letting out a powerful cry that rang throughout the clearing. It made everything shudder, even me. I could feel it vibrate through my body, and my ears started to pop from the frequency.

_"Aro's wife, Sulpicia, has a unique ability. She can create fatal waves by the use of her voice. She rarely uses it, because it can affect everyone around her. If she sustains the sound long enough, it can kill you."_ Jasper's voice ruptured through the high-pitched scream.

I held my hands to my ears, narrowing my eyes and biting down on my lower lip hard. The pain from Marcus and Caius was becoming unbearable, and it was slowing me down. My mind was filling with anger, and I focused it on the screaming wife, shoving her small frame into Aro to shut her up. I reluctantly fell to the ground, feeling the cool grass against my hot body.

"Be…llaa!" Edward's distressed scream caused me to look at him. His form made me think back to a horror film I had seen a few years back. I would have been traumatized at his dismembered sight if I didn't know that he could easily heal from it. All that was left of him was his head, torso, and upper thighs. Athenodora was laughing hysterically then. How fitting for Caius's mate. I was only about two feet away from them.

"Damnit! LET ME GO!" Emmett snarled. I turned my throbbing head just enough to see the blond male guard laughing behind Emmett as he held him.

"Is this the end, my dear? How sad," Aro said. My entire body felt wrecked. The flames went out against the mud and plant life, and Marcus must've stopped taking apart my skin. Green venom oozed everywhere along my body, but I ignored it as I struggled to get back up. I coughed out more venom, spitting it into the grass.

Suddenly, I heard a wolf howl at the side. It was Seth. He was crying out to Leah, who was wobbling on her hind legs. The two continued to cry out, and the other wolves joined in. I saw Jacob follow and the cries nullified the ringing in my head for some reason. A small smile appeared on my lips. Whatever energy that was left churned from deep inside my gut.

"What is going on?" Demetri said, and I saw brown fur leap across the warm air towards him. He was thrown into the ground, letting Rosalie go. The other wolves, though badly wounded (two were bleeding profusely, but I couldn't tell which they were) took action and attacked the guard members. Athenodora was taken off guard as Jacob moved just enough from behind her to grab at her hip and yank her away from Edward. I took the opportunity to use what was left of my strength to push myself across the grass. Edward fell to his side, and stared at me as I reached towards him.

"Stop those dogs!" Caius growled. I saw him blur to his wife's side and attack Jacob.

Only a few more inches…

Edward's face was half-covered by the grass. I took deep breaths and tried my best to take in the scent of the earth to distract me from the smell of my wounds, venom, and blood. As my fingers sprawled out from my side towards his cheek, I winced. Snarls, hisses, and screams surrounded us again. All I could concentrate on was Edward's golden pools. They were enchanting; full of pain and sadness, as well as longing. There was some energy left in my mind, and I used it to move Edward's body closer to me.

"Edward…" I choked out while my fingers lightly grasped at his upper cheek.

"Assolutamente incredibile. Non ci posso credere [Absolutely amazing. I cannot believe it]!" Aro bellowed from above us. I ignored him as I frantically ran my hand along Edward's face, wanting to use the last of my strength to kiss him. "Fermatevi tutti, immediatamente [Everyone, stop immediately]!"

The sounds of fighting died away. I was lifted upwards by someone behind me, and I whimpered as Edward's face disappeared from me. The strong hands holding me around my waist were familiar and I sighed into Emmett's chest. Alice and Carlisle rushed to Edward's body and collected what was torn from him. Jasper was holding Esme up as they joined Emmett and me. They both looked horrible, with venom oozing from various wounds and bites along their frames. Rosalie was pushing her shoulder back into place; it must've been dislocated in the fight. She then went to one of the wolves and helped it up. The guards looked shocked, but kept silent as they stood where they were, like statues in a museum. Their eyes were very much alive, watching all of us intensely. I felt a wave of relief come over me, and I smiled weakly at Jasper.

"What's the meaning of this, Aro?" Caius sneered, pulling away his wife from Jacob's shuddering body.

"Miss Bella has won." Aro sounded disappointed. "I am impressed with your vigor, young newborn."

"You were serious about this game?" Caius asked.

"Quite so, Caius. Though, I did not expect for this little woman to pull through all that pain we caused her. She is much stronger than I believed."

"You…you're just going to let her live? Let this all go? They killed part of our guard! They broke the rules!" Caius was borderline hysterical. Emmett held onto me tightly, and I felt too weak to move against him. Alice held Edward's body against hers as Carlisle went to Jacob's side and inspected his wounds. I wanted to faint.

"Indeed they did. But what does that say about us, Caius?" Aro wondered aloud. Marcus narrowed his eyes but was silent. "For them to destroy four of our guard members, that proves how weak we have become. We have never lost guard members before."

"Aro, this is nonsense. You want this filth to reside here and spread more defiance?"

"You have gained my respect, Miss Bella," Aro ignored Caius's remarks and smiled sweetly to me. "Not having you at my side is truly a great loss to the Volturi." His cloaked arms rose high into the air, and his wrists moved elegantly against the breeze coming through. The remaining guard members came to him.

"Aro, stop being preposterous!"

"Caius, if you wish to defy my decision, think about what repercussions that will hold for you," Aro said coldly to his co-leader. Caius froze and gawked at him momentarily, with his mouth open as if to protest. But it closed and he lowered his eyes.

"I do hope that in the future you will not feel it ill to visit us in Italy," Aro waved at me with a gleam in his eyes.

Without another word, they disappeared into the forest.


	59. Awkward Aftermath

Nothing felt real. Nothing felt right. Was I in some sort of limbo? I watched as the wolves began to phase back into their human selves; naked and bloody. Paul and Embry had badly broken bones. Paul's arms were twisted and I saw his elbow poking through its skin. Embry's legs were bleeding and I could see muscle shimmering under the blood. Quill had a deep gash across his head and down his stomach, and he along with Seth was bleeding very badly. Leah was limping; with bruises and cuts all along her chest and arms. Bite marks peppered her stomach and thighs. All of them looked drenched and exhausted.

Jacob was the last to phase back, and he was cringing in pain under Carlisle's hands.

"He has a few broken ribs and possible internal bleeding," Carlisle observed. "We need to get everyone back to the house as quickly as possible so I can take care of him and the others."

_We won._

"Did we really just win?" Emmett asked as he let me free.

"Yes. Aro has no desire to come back any time soon," Alice said as she clung to Edward's body. Jasper got to her side and collected Edward's body parts; placing them in her arms as she moved away from her brother.

"Edward? Are you okay? Can…can you heal from this?" My voice was cracking when I got to him.

"It will take a few hours, but he will be fine," Jasper explained, picking Edward up. "Rosalie, will you help me get him back to the house?"

Rosalie nodded and grabbed the other half of Edward's body. He stayed quiet, looking embarrassed and weak as he was carried off like a piece of furniture. My eyes fell onto the unphased body of Sam, and I frowned.

"Bella, we need your help. Can you carry Seth or Leah back to the house? I want to look at everyone and make sure their bones are in the right places before their healing accelerates," Carlisle asked. I was in a daze, but I nodded. I walked over to Leah, knowing she would be more comfortable for me to carry.

"Get on my back, Leah," I asked. Her face was fixed on Sam's body. "Please…" When she didn't respond, I moved her arms for her and pulled her onto my back, running back to the house with as much speed as I could muster. The others came behind me; Emmett carried Quill while Esme took Seth. Carlisle carried Jacob, and Jasper went back for Paul while Emmett grabbed Embry.

I laid Leah on the living room floor, which had been cleared by Jasper and Alice. There were blankets and sterile sheets along the floor for them to lie on. Rosalie and Carlisle grabbed all the supplies they could from his study and storage room from the garage. There was a lot of crying, screaming, and cursing from the group as Carlisle instructed the others to re-break their bones in order to get them back into place. He also had to stitch different parts so they would heal correctly. They all had lost a lot of blood, but Carlisle said that their healing would rejuvenate what they lost, so they should be fine.

Jacob was worse off than the others. He had bleeding in most of his internal organs, Carlisle told me. Most of his ribs were broken and his knee was shattered. He would take the longest to heal.

I stared blankly at the chaotic scene in front of me, completely dazed. It was as though I wasn't even in my body.

"Bella? Bella!" Edward was calling me from upstairs.

_Edward!_ I had almost forgotten about him!

"Go to him, Bella. He needs you," Alice said with a small smile from Quill's side.

"Don't move him. He needs to be still in order for everything to heal properly," Jasper warned as he bandaged Paul's arm.

I nodded and I rushed up to his bedroom, gasping as he lay in his bed; his limbs set along him. He looked like a broken china doll. His eyes were wide as he turned and looked at me.

"Thank goodness you're alright…" he cooed quietly.

"Oh, God…Edward…" I whispered, dashing to his side and touching his face hesitantly. I wanted to hold him. "Do you hurt?" His eyes closed briefly as my hand ran along his cheekbone.

"It feels strange, I admit. But it doesn't feel worse than what you must have experienced. Are you in any pain?"

"Me? I'm fine. I'm not the one with limbs dangling around me…" I replied with involuntary sarcasm. My finger ran along his nose and I held in a sob. "Will you be okay?"

"I…I should be alright…Jasper said I will be healed in a few hours."

"Edward…I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you fast enough…" My not-beating heart sank into my stomach as I took in every detail of his fragmented figure. He was covered in drying venom and dirt, and his clothes were tattered. His abdomen was exposed, with bite marks everywhere. Chunks of branches and mud matted his hair. I thought seeing him weakened and chained was terrible. But this…this was much worse.

"Shh, Love, please don't blame yourself…" he begged, nudging against my hand. He opened his eyes and smiled warmly at me. How could he look at me with so much love and happiness in his eyes in his state? "You were amazing out there…you saved us all. I love you so much."

"I…" I choked on whatever words wanted to come out of me. The urge to sob was great, and I pressed my forehead against Edward's to avoid it. "I didn't save Sam."

"Bella? Jacob is asking for you," Esme said as she stood in the door frame. "Edward, are you alright?" I reluctantly pulled myself away from Edward.

"As alright as I can be," Edward pouted. I didn't want to leave him. For the second time ever, he looked completely helpless.

"I can stay with him, Bella," Esme said with a calm smile. I slowly nodded and kissed Edward's forehead before leaving the room.

The others had calmed down some while I was upstairs. Alice was bandaging Leah while Rosalie wiped blood off of Embry's legs. Carlisle was stitching Quill's forehead and Jasper was wrapping gauze around Seth's shoulder. I walked over to Jacob, seeing all the bandages and stitches along his dark skin.

"Bella…are you okay?" he asked, forcing a grin on his face when he saw me.

"I'm a little overcooked, but I should be fine. Don't worry about me, Jake," I said. I sat on the floor beside him and he held a hand out to me. I took it, welcoming the blazing heat of his fingers as they grasped onto mine.

"Heh..." He tried to laugh, but coughed instead.

"Jake, I don't know what to say…" I shook my head. Edward didn't want to hear my apology. I knew Jacob wouldn't, either.

"Sam's dead." Jake's statement was confirming. I nodded.

"I just contacted Billy and told him the news. He said that once you are all healed, they will perform a burial service in La Push. Emmett is taking the body there now," Carlisle said, finishing the stitches on Quill. He was moaning but lucid. "The morphine is burning off quicker than I had hoped. Just try and stay still," he said. Quill frowned. He listened and closed his eyes tightly. I could hear Leah sobbing softly to herself.

"Jake…I…"

"Don't, Bella. It's not your fault."

"The hell it's not!" Leah cried through her tears. "It's always been your fault! This…this whole thing!"

"Leah!" Seth gurgled. I looked over at her and sighed.

"Shut it, Leah. I'm sick of your attitude…ow!" Jacob tried to sit but winced, falling back down.

"Jake, stay still so you can heal!" I cried.

A wave of calm washed over the room, and I looked at very pained Jasper as he took a deep breath.

"Thanks, Hun. They needed that," Alice said as she walked over to him and rubbed his shoulder.

"I did what I could. I swear I did. I didn't want anyone to die," I lowered my head, letting my bloody, dirt-covered hair shroud my face.

"I know," Jacob said as he squeezed my hand tenderly. I looked at him with a sorrowful glance through my hair. "Telling Emily is going to be hard."

_Emily…I wouldn't be able to apologize enough…_

"Sam was a true warrior," Paul huffed. "He's a hero. And he'll be remembered as one."

"Right," Jacob said. "Bella? I didn't want to talk to you about Sam." I peered through my hair at him again.

"What is it?"

"Now that the Volturi are beat…are you going to see Charlie? He still thinks you're missing."

_Charlie…_

"I don't know. I'd like to, but…"

"If you are discreet, I think it's a plausible option," Carlisle said. I looked at him with surprise on my face. "You did something momentous, Bella. You gained Aro's absolute respect. That gives you some leeway, I believe."

"He won't say anything," Alice piped in; the first to sound at all happy. "He will be mildly creeped-out, but he'll be fine."

"Good," Jacob strained out a sigh. I smiled. "Try not to bring us up too much, okay? I'll talk to Dad about letting Charlie in on the pack, but I don't want him hearing it first from you." I nodded in understanding. My chest felt lifted knowing that I could see Charlie face-to-face again. "How's your…how's Edward?" he asked.

"Surviving," I replied slowly.

"I'm amazed he could live through that. Pretty freaky seeing someone torn to pieces and still alive. Well, alive-ish," he said. When he saw the hurt in my eyes, he frowned. "Sorry, Bells. I did promise to be nicer."

"It's okay. I like hearing your usual banter, even if it's rude," I said. "It's what I fought for."

"It's what we all fought for," Jasper said. Alice kissed him on his cheek.

"Um, even though I know our scent isn't the most pleasant for you, would anyone like some clothing? Most of you would fit in Emmett's clothes, and I have some for you, Leah."

"Sounds good to me. I don't like feeling so exposed…" Seth whined.

"I'll get over the stench for some pants," Embry shrugged.

"Damn, thought I could tempt you some, Bella," Jacob teased. I wanted to smack him but stopped myself. He was in enough pain. Instead, I moved my hair out of my face and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Always a wise-ass," I said. He gave me a crooked grin. Alice shot upstairs and grabbed a pile of clothes in a flash.

I squinted my eyes while helping Jacob with a pair of Emmett's cargo pants. The only one who didn't fit in his clothes right was Seth, so Jasper politefully donated a shirt and jeans for him. Rosalie was a little miffed when Alice gave Leah one of her gowns, but admitted that it looked good on her. Meanwhile, the other Cullens took turns showering while aiding Carlisle. When Emmett finally came back, he returned with bags of groceries. He figured everyone who wasn't undead would like some food, so I excused myself from the living room to ask Esme to cook.

She was humming something very serene to Edward as she ran her fingers through his hair. She had moved a chair to the bed and sat so still, it was like a painting. There was a wet washcloth at his bed stand, and I saw his face clean of mud and venom. He seemed relaxed and his eyes were closed like he was asleep. It looked to me like a mother who was caring for a sick child. I kept still in the doorway as I watched the scene, not wanting to disturb them just yet.

Unfortunately, they had just as good hearing as me. Esme glanced over at me and let go of Edward's hair.

"Oh, I didn't mean to stop you…"

"It's alright, Dear," Esme smiled at me. "What is it?"

"Emmett went shopping and suggested you cook up some food for everyone."

"Wonderful! I'm sure they'll need it!" She hopped on her heels and walked over to me, hugging me gently. "He loves you so much, Darling. Don't blame yourself for what happened." Her whisper made my ear tingle as she left me alone with Edward.

"How are you doing?" I asked sheepishly. He flashed me a smile.

"I'm feeling a little better physically. Seeing your beautiful face makes me feel elated."

"This?" I asked, pointing to myself and drawing an invisible circle around my face. "I'm disturbing. I think I'm one of the last to get a shower in." He laughed.

"You _do_ smell like dog. How are Jacob and the others?" I started walking over to him, noticing that his limbs looked healthier; more like they were gluing themselves to the tissue and skin they were ripped from.

"Shaken, but they'll be okay. Healing will take some time, especially with Jake. He got really badly hurt," I sighed. When I got to Edward's side, I sat in the chair and moved some damp hair over his forehead.

"I'm glad to hear they are alright," he said softly, almost humming at my touch. "You are handling this not at all like I would have expected you to. Then again, you always take me by surprise."

"What do you mean by that?" I exhaled, losing myself in his dazzling eyes as they watched me.

"Well, first of all, your husband is currently dismembered in front of you. Wouldn't that traumatize a normal person?" He raised an eyebrow under my fingertips, and I chuckled.

"Perhaps. But I'm nothing close to normal. I'm slightly undead, like my husband, and did just have a battle against a legendary coven with help from half a dozen werewolves. By generic human standards, that spells out not normal." I reached over and grabbed the wet cloth, running it along his left arm slowly; careful not to move it. I felt like I was cleaning a marble table, even though to me his skin was soft.

"You are utterly absurd," he laughed at me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Go clean yourself. You need not bother with me."

"Do I offend with my puppy scent?" I playfully frowned. Even when the world almost ended, he could get me to feel relaxed. I loved this man with all my heart and soul.

"Only a little. But I can see how uncomfortable you are. And it also does not help that you are partially nude in front of me. It's tempting, which is vastly inappropriate at this time." I had forgotten that my clothes were pretty much destroyed. Oh, and that I probably flashed everyone around me my chest and…I shook my head.

"Fine. I'll go. I will be right back!" I leaned over Edward and kissed his forehead. I knew my mouth would be too disgusting to share with his.

"Take your time. It's not like I will be going anywhere soon," he called out behind me sarcastically.

After showering, I spent the rest of the evening with Edward. I refused to leave his side, spending the hours slowly cleaning him as he healed. By midnight, he could flex his toes and fingers. Jasper popped in and out to check on him, commenting on the healthy progress and updating me on the pack downstairs. Everyone seemed to be healing well. Leah would curse every once in a while, usually if one of the Cullens got too close to her, but Jacob was keen to shutting her up. Since Sam was gone, Jacob would be the new Alpha. Where he really belonged, I think. Jacob never saw himself as a leader, but I always knew he had it in him. Under the immature, hyper masculine exterior, he had the heart of a warrior and the calculating mind of a leader.

The next morning, I was excited to see Edward moving around like his usual self. He had healed completely by dawn, and celebrated with a shower of his own. The sweet aroma of honey mixed with repulsive egg took over my senses, and I lazily walked downstairs to see Esme cooking up a breakfast buffet for everyone. The pack had more or less fully healed, and they were in the process of discarding the bandaging and casts around their bodies. The TV was on lowly, probably for comfort. Jacob spotted me at the bottom of the stairs and grinned. I heard Seth cry out a good morning. I waved at him, but still felt a little nervous around everyone. Leah avoided eye contact with me, which was fine because I understood her feelings.

"Good morning, guys," I said as I tip-toed over the messy blankets on the floor. "I'm a little sad that I can't enjoy your cooking anymore, Esme." I sighed.

"Her food is AMAZING!" Paul cheered.

"Don't tell Emily that! She'll feel bad," Quill growled, smacking his friend on his bicep. I laughed.

"So when are you leaving?" I asked Jacob while he ran his hands through his still-messy hair. He looked more at ease than the night before.

"After breakfast," he shrugged. "We have a lot to talk about and do."

"Mhm," I nodded. "Well, if we can do anything, don't hesitate to ask. I can't thank you enough for helping us yesterday."

"Don't worry about it, Bells. We got to at least kill _some_ vampires, so it was worth it for us," he said and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and joined Esme in the kitchen to help with plates.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her. She was whisking eggs in a bowl to scramble. After knowing how horrid human food smelled to me now, I gave her kudos for being able to cook such meals like she did.

"Emmett and Rosalie went out for a drive. The…_odor_…was bothering Rosalie a bit too much. Alice and Jasper are hunting nearby. Carlisle went to the hospital to replenish his supplies here. How are you?"

"Better now that Edward can walk around."

"Yes, that is very good news." I moved away from her side as she scraped out the finished eggs from the frying pan onto a fourth large plate sitting on the dining table. "I'm relieved that everyone seems to be getting along."

"Me, too." I smiled at Esme and walked out with a few plates of French toast. "Okay, food's done. Come eat!" I felt like Emily announcing a meal, and when I saw them all dive at the dining room table and dig into the plates of eggs, French toast, bacon, biscuits, fruit, and pancakes, I thought about how happy she felt knowing she could make them so happy with food. Edward joined us after his shower, helping me put the living room back together and popping in a movie for us to watch. We enjoyed pleasant conversation, including Seth inviting himself over sometime in the future to show Edward how to play some shooter game. He said Emmett would get a kick out of that. Once all the food was devoured, Jacob and the others said their goodbyes. He promised he would keep in touch about Sam's funeral.

Edward's arms were around my waist from behind as we watched them take off the clothes we loaned them and morph back into wolves to travel home. I sighed and leaned against Edward's chest.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, nesting his chin against my neck.

"I'm still in a daze," I replied. It was beautiful out, with the light dusting of clouds across the sky. The sun might make an appearance. It was warm like the beginning of July should be. "I can't believe that it's all over. I'm waiting to wake up from this dream."

"You're not dreaming, Love." He kissed my ear chastely, making me giggle. "We're real."

"Edward, I want to go talk to Charlie."

"I know."

"I can't let him think we're missing or dead anymore. I need him to know I'm okay."

"When Carlisle returns, we'll take a trip to his house."

_How am I going to tell Charlie the truth? "Hey Dad, I'm not missing. I just was brutally murdered after you left the wedding and Edward had to turn me into a vampire. Did I forget to mention that he and the rest of the Cullens are vampires and not actually related? Well, they are. Don't worry, I'm perfectly happy being undead and living off animal blood. Though I did almost come in and kill you one night a couple weeks ago. By the way, did you know I can move stuff with my mind?" Yeah, right. Probably not the best approach._

Carlisle guided me on how to disclose the information. I should only provide Charlie with enough he can mentally handle and process. Details may be dangerous in the long run, which I agreed with. I was really nervous when we drove to the house. Even with Alice's vision, my mind still reeled all the different reactions he could have. Would Charlie have a heart attack on the spot? Was he going to think I was crazy? Would he try and shoot us? I took a very deep breath, instantly tasting blood and sweat on my tongue when I parked my flashy car behind my truck. Charlie's cop car was out front. Charlie's heart beat was not balanced. It was fast, then hummed, then sped up. It drove the monster in me crazy with lust. But I knew better. I suppressed it deep inside my mind.

"Stay calm, Bella. Everything will be just fine," Edward whispered. I nodded as I lifted my hand against the front door, knocking it gently. Shuffling feet trampled the old flooring of the entryway and I saw a very exhausted, but hopeful Charlie open the door. His eyes were strained; I saw defined black bags under them. They were red and somewhat dry, possibly from crying? It stung at me that he cried. He probably was already in mourning. His clothing was disheveled. Wrinkled, faded, and stained from coffee and ketchup. His unkempt hair added to the obvious fact that he had not slept in weeks. The awkwardness of the unbridled shock in his face as he stared at me like he was seeing a ghost pushed out any words of explanation I had prepared. Instead, all I could do was force a small smile.

"Bells?" His voice was hoarse. Worn out. I nodded.

"Hi, Dad."

"I…you…missing…" he was stammering, leaning on the door for support.

"Can we come in, Chief Swan?" Edward interrupted. Charlie kept like a deer in headlights, but shrugged quickly and let us in. Once I stepped into the house, he grabbed onto my and hugged me tight, which I wish he had not done. I was only wearing a purple summer dress. The coldness of my skin didn't seem to register to him, because all he could do was mumble my name over and over as he sobbed unnaturally against me. I let him hug me, doing my best to ignore the alluring smell of his warm blood pulsating a mere few inches away.

"Dad…um…we need to talk…" I slowly pushed him off of me, trying to act at human speed.

"What happened to you? The boat? The coast guard looked everywhere? Why didn't Carlisle contact me?" His questions were battering me. I sighed. I glanced over at Edward and he knew exactly what I wanted. In a flash, he was in the kitchen and back with a bottle of beer for Charlie. Charlie seemed dazed, only blinking twice before taking the cold glass out of Edward's hand.

"Dad, you should sit down," I suggested. Charlie kept staring but listened, getting into his chair and popping open the bottle. I watched the bottle cap fly off and roll underneath the table, spinning six times before lying flat.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to like this?" he said dryly, taking a swig of the beer. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist. Charlie's heart was slowing down considerably. He was calming down. Good. I didn't want the building urge to snap his neck to distract me from what I had to say. His eyes glazed over some as he took me in for the first time visually. I saw his eyelids twitch and his nostrils widen just a little. "Why do you look so…different? What's with your eyes?"

"Dad, let me explain. Um…" My hands fidgeted at my stomach. Very human of me to do. I was acting like I was confessing to sneaking out past curfew. If only it was that simple. "Edward and I never left Forks after the wedding. The honeymoon didn't happen."

"What?" His voice was sharp.

"Everything was planned. Carlisle's phone calls, the police, it was all set up."

"Why on _earth_ would you do such a thing!" he screamed angrily. I bit down on my lower lip and Edward held me tighter from my side. He was the only thing keeping me from running out of my father's furious gaze.

"We had to, Dad. Circumstances as they were…"

"_What_ circumstances? What would make you have to fake going missing, or fake being dead?"

"It's not fake. The dead part, anyway…" I trailed off; looking away from Charlie's reddening face. His cheeks were flushing with so much blood; I had to stop my tongue from wetting my parched lips.

"Eh?"

"Dad. I don't know the right way to say this, so I'm just gonna come out with it. I died at the wedding. I was killed not long after you left. The only way Edward and the others could save me was change me into one of them."

"…'one of them'"? Charlie repeated in a trance. He didn't seem to believe me, but the surprise did hit him hard.

"I'm a vampire, Dad."

"Why are you blatantly _lying_ to me like this? Do you have any idea what hell I've been through these last three weeks? I have spent every waking hour in that damn station searching for anything that could bring you back to me and you—"

"I'm not lying, Dad." I took a step forward. I reached out and took one of his flailing hands, pressing his palm against my chest, above my frozen heart. He gasped, almost dropping his beer when the realization that my heart wasn't beating washed over his face.

"You're….you're so cold…" he whispered, staring at his palm when I let it go.

"I know." I looked up at his eyes and felt overcome with sadness. "My skin is different. And my eyes are red. I know I look like a freak, trust me. But it's still me. I'm still your Bells."

"It can't be true…it _can't_ be…"

"It is, Dad. It really is. I'm so sorry I kept it from you all this time. About Edward and the rest of the Cullens, but I had to. For your safety and theirs." He gawked at me, stunned. I heard his heart race inhumanly fast, and I feared he really would collapse. His eyes darted between Edward and me for a few seconds.

"You were _murdered_?" he asked next, stumbling back slightly and falling into his chair. I nodded.

"I can explain all that when we get there. First, I want to fill you in on what you've been missing the past few months."

I gave him the abridged version of how Edward and I met, how I pieced together the truth about the Cullens, why I was hospitalized, the truth behind Jessica's death, the Volturi, Edward's capture, the falseness of my Italy vacation, and the rules that we had broken by being together. Charlie barely blinked. I almost thought he died of shock right in front of me as I explained, but the drumming of his heart proved otherwise. His stillness and silence worried me. When I finished, getting him up to speed about what happened since the wedding, he leaned back after a good five minutes of unbearable silence between us and chugged the rest of his beer.

"Well," he sighed. "That explains a lot."


	60. Now You Know

It was _too_ easy. Wasn't it?

I had to question it.

When you go through what I've been through, any inkling of a possible happy ending is questionable.

Would I be tumbling further down the rabbit hole of madness?

Reality, it seems, _wasn't_ as easy as one would have suspected.

Sam's death took a deep toll on the pack for a while in La Push. The funeral service was very nice, though. They performed tribal dances and Billy recited some poetry in Native American, honoring Sam's life and what he did for his people. Emily was a wreck for a long time. She kept to her beliefs and never blamed me for what happened to Sam. Jacob slowly assumed his role as pack leader, and became very good at it. He would tell me stories of how annoying it was to bark out orders in his head, but that he liked the control. The Cullens and wolves became cautious allies, helping each other out if needed. There were even a few occasions where we were all invited to bonfires on the land. For the first time, I even cliff-dived with Jacob and the gang (much easier to face when I knew I couldn't die from it).

I knew Charlie's handling of the truth about me and the Cullens would be tough on him. He seemed cool at first, but he did dabble in drinking too much for a couple months. It worried me for a while, guilting me that I was going to be the reason why his liver would fail. That's when Sue stepped in. The two became romantically involved in the background after Harry passed. I blessed them happily, much to Leah's resentment. She helped Charlie pull through his depression, and he grew to accept what he knew. As best as he could. He focused mainly on how happy his little girls was, which got him through. We kept details of hunting and my actual death and change away from him, at his own request.

What surprised me most was how he took truth about the Quileutes. Jacob had the "fun" discussion about it with him some time after Sam's funeral. Again, most details were kept sealed, and Charlie was very appreciative of that. The poor man had enough to handle. I remember how Jacob laughed when he told me that Charlie said something about my broken hand making much more sense. I snorted at that. By the time Jacob and Charlie spoke, Charlie was more understanding. He ended up spending a lot of time in La Push with Sue and Billy after that, reacting like this was somewhat normal.

Renee knew something was up, but I didn't give her many details. She told me she only cared about my safety and happiness. When I confirmed both, she took it at face-value and didn't ask anything else. We had a different conversation that was emotional some time later. She apologized for being so absent in my life, and wished me all the luck in the world. I told her I was unable to have children, and she suggested that Edward and I should adopt in the future, so that we could share the love we have to each other with a child who needed it. I promised her that one day, we would do something like that.

Once everything calmed down in Forks, Edward and I went on that honeymoon he promised me. To say that it was magical would make it too cheesy. But it honestly was an experience I will never forget. Having the freedom to be with each other without restraint or doubt was simply heaven. I finally felt truly wanted. Like I seriously belonged in the world. We were active, by hiking trails or climbing mountains. We swam for miles in the cool water with fish. We snuggled by the fire and watched the endless abyss of stars over our heads.

On our last night on the island, I planned a special surprise for Edward. I found him standing at the beach's shore, watching the water rustle against itself. I snuck up to him from behind, running my fingers along his side and resting them against his hard abs. He exhaled and I smiled at his back. "What are you doing?" he asked coyly while I kissed his delicious skin.

"Enjoying you," I whispered through kisses. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Watching the waves. They remind me of myself." I broke away and slid my head to his side, gazing up at him with a puzzled expression. "Of us."

"How's that?"

"The waves rise and crash amongst each other, similarly to how my head and heart have battled for the last year when it comes to you." My eyes fell and looked at the dark blue water as it moved back and forth. Edward lifted his arm and urged me to come in front of him. He held me tenderly and sighed as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "No matter how hard they push, they only go back to where they began. I thought I was stuck like those waves for a very long time."

"Stuck?" I didn't like how this sounded. Edward hadn't been brooding at all during this trip. Why did he have to do it when I wanted to surprise him?

"Our relationship has been like these waves, going back and forth through so much danger. But the water doesn't change. I thought about how you came into my life, changed it, but also kept it the same for me in ways I never knew."

"You're losing me…" He laughed lightly and played with some of my loose hair.

"I just came to the realization that we have forever with one another. Forgive me for sounding so cryptic. I'm looking forward to spending each and every day like this. Having you with me."

"Mm. I like the sound of that," I hummed. "Edward, I have a present for you."

"A present?"

"I've been training with Jasper; you know that."

"Yes?"

"Well, we've been testing out different things my mind can do. And I found out how to do something that I'd like to test on you."

"Test on me? Alright…" he sounded skeptical.

"Great!" I giggled and closed my eyes.

_Open up, _I thought to myself. Then, like a flood, memorable thoughts flowed out of me.

_He's pretty handsome…did he just move here? Why is he looking at me like that?_

_Get a hold of yourself, Bella. He's just a guy._

_Did he just say…I was beautiful?_

_Why is it that a single twitch of his mouth could make my chest feel like exploding?_

_Date, not a date, can't be a date, maybe it's a date, wait, why would he want to date me?_

_The moonlight makes him look an angel. A savior. __My__ savior on too many occasions. He isn't demonic, like the books I read. He is caring, sweet, polite, __human__._

_He likes me in this dress? I'm gorgeous? How can he think that way about plain me?_

_Is that all we are? Friends? Do I want to be more than friends with Edward Cullen?_

_So he is only attracted to me because of my blood?_

_Being kissed by a vampire like Edward Cullen beats out any fairytale ever told._

_I've found my own missing puzzle piece, when I wasn't looking for it. I didn't even know I was missing one. But indeed I was, and now I feel complete._

_Stupid, stubborn, vampire._

_I'm in love with a vampire. Who plays music composed for me. Inspired by me. If this is love, I'll take it._

_Why would he want to get intimate with a human like me? He's a supermodel! I think he's lying about hurting me so I won't press it._

_I confessed. He's staring at me like I'm a freak. Oh god, he's gonna run. No. Please don't leave me…_

_How could I have tempted him like that? I really am shit._

_I'm starting to forget his voice. His sweet smell. His face…did I dream him up? Is he being tortured? Edward….I'm dead without you…I wish you were real._

_I'm coming for you, Edward._

_Please look at me…what have they done to you? How am I going to save you? Blood? Yes, take it…please…_

_Nothing else matters except for you and me. I want to give you all of me._

_Even for someone who's over a hundred, he's acting like a stubborn child!_

_It's a perfect match. Heat and cold. He and I. Our puzzle is finished. Whole. Complete._

_I'm going to be his wife. Mrs. Cullen. Will he regret this?_

_It's okay to die this way…seeing Edward one last time…_

_Even as a vampire you dazzle me. Damn._

_I can get used to kissing you for forever…_

"Bella, how…?" His voice was shaken, and I imagined him crying if he could. His hands clung around me. All I did was smile.

"This is _my_ wedding present to you," I whispered, gazing out over the water. Light-gray clouds rolled across the stars. "Never doubt my love for you, Edward. You've had me since day one."

"Thank you. This is the second-best gift I have ever received."

"What's the first?" His musical laughter danced amongst my hair and he kissed the side of my cheek.

"You."

"Still laying it on thick, I see." I rolled my eyes, pretending to sound annoyed.

"Haha, I thought you understood my need to shower you with compliments, Love," he murmured while his lips pressed into my neck.

"I'll never understand your need. I just accept it." The trail that his lips were leaving down my neck and across my collarbone was hot. I smiled.

"I need you in _other_ ways, too…" His voice became huskier. Vibrant with lust. My hands tugged at him fiercely; the feeling becoming electrifyingly obvious and mutual.

"Now that, that I can understand," I purred into his salty-smelling hair. Not long after, I was being thrown into the sand; pinned underneath my husband's marble body and loving every second of it. The cool water hit our feet as we discarded our clothing, losing ourselves to our senses. I felt some lingering sadness when we left the island the next day. I requested that Edward and I visit there often in the future.

The sun decided to tease us, which I didn't appreciate. Granted, I was wearing Matrix-esqe sunglasses and I wore so much leather that no one would dare approach me. I was too excited to let Mother Nature ruin it. The algae-saturated water of La Push welcomed us as Edward and I crossed over the territory. The crisp autumn breeze was much more comforting. I still smelled the ungroomed fur and sweat that came with visiting the pack, so I would just tease them for being like my pets. Often I would demand they get baths with dog shampoo. They _hated_ that.

I could hear the revving sounds of machinery coming from Jacob's garage, making me grin wildly as we got to his house. He was drenched in sweat and oil and his hair was messily falling over his face. It was being grown out a little more, much to my liking. His body was hunched over a very familiar vehicle, and he was huffing while thrusting different metals together and welding them. I coughed to get his attention, and he waved timidly. He was clearly busy, so I tugged Edward over and pulled him next to me on the couch across from Jacob. A few minutes later, he turned off the machinery and smacked is hands together in triumph.

"All set! Like the addition I gave to your beauty?" he asked, pointing out the extra exhausts and over-powered engine on my modified motorcycle.

"Thanks for taking into account my need for speed, Jake," I said. Edward looked skeptical, which caused me to laugh. "Remember, I'm not that breakable anymore," I reminded him.

"Come on, this stuff on stuck on there solid. Good thing I didn't modify yours! Sheesh…" Jacob grumbled while cleaning off his hands with a towel.

"I like mine as is, thank you," Edward retorted.

"My condolences," Jacob groaned. He snickered at himself. I got up and walked over to my bike and grinned.

"Are we finally ready to do this? I've been waiting for months!"

"Yeah, yeah, cool it, Swan." Jacob grabbed the handles of his motorcycle and pulled it out of the garage. I followed him with mine. Edward's was conveniently standing at the side of the driveway. It was shiny and expensive, making mine and Jacob's look like rusty pieces of parts from a dump. I shook my head and winked at him when he swung his legs around and got situated on the bike.

"Just because yours is prettier, doesn't mean that you'll win!" I called over to him, gracefully jumping onto mine.

"I don't think that clunker of yours will survive very long, Love," Edward said as he flashed me his cocky grin. The roaring of Jacob's engine distracted me from quarreling any further.

"The normal route, Bells?" Jacob asked while pulling up to us. "You won't hallucinate like the first time, will you? Though it would be damn funny to see you tumble down the hill again," he smirked.

"You're going down, Black." A growl came from my lips.

"Normal route it is!" he snickered. "Don't be too disappointed when I cross that finish line, Cullen," Jacob grinned at Edward, who kept his cool.

"I won't if you stop thinking of the ways you can pretend to resuscitate my wife," he calmly stated. I laughed while Jacob blushed. Edward adjusted his sunglasses and I took in a deep breath. We turned on our bikes, and the revving noises vibrated through my skin, making the venom underneath boil like adrenaline.

"On your mark," Edward said.

"Get set," Jacob continued.

"Go!" My voice cried out into the air as the three of us took off onto the winding road from Jacob's house that would lead us down to the beach.

I kept my eyes on the road, but sensed the other two nearby me. Here I was, driving a motorcycle without a helmet in a dangerous, inhuman speed, against my vampire husband and werewolf best friend. I saw the water in the distance some time later, and I thought back to how much everything had changed. It was roughly a year previous when I took that nasty spill. A year since I met Edward. A year since my life changed course and became so much more than I could have imagined.

I sighed and let the whipping wind blaze across my body, laughing harmoniously as the end of the race came in sight.

Finally, I was free.


	61. Inner Epilogue

No longer am I the damsel in distress.

My fairytale wasn't the enchanting kind, where my prince saves me at the last minute with a kiss of true love. I didn't survive the way most princesses do. I died. I came back with a ravishing bloodlust which desired to consume all my thoughts. My happy ending wasn't handed to me on a silver platter. It was shown to me through the eyes of a self-proclaimed monster. My prince.

I found my own form of true love and hold onto it with every fiber of my being. I learned that I have to fight for what I want. That I have to die for it. There is no clear path for one to take. Mistakes are everywhere. Failure is more possible than not. My future is still unknown. The one comfort that I have is that I know I am not alone.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

Vampire.

The hero of my own fairytale.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Well here you have it, everyone! This story is finally finished! Thanks for all your reviews and compliments! I didn't expect any of this when I started. I just thought it would be a small story to get me back into the groove of writing. Now that it's finally finished, and has become over 400 pages, taking well over 5 months of my life, I have to say that I am very proud of it. Thanks so much for your support!

Keep a look out for Edward's side of the story. I will be doing specific scenes/chapters in his point of view. I think if i rewrote the whole thing, I would die. I'll be posting in here when the first chapter is up, so if you have subscribed to this story, you'll know! Thanks again for making this story worth writing. Your kind words mean a lot to me. Thank you!


	62. Edward's POV Fanfic Note!

Hello!

Just wanted to let you all know that I've started Edward's perspective of this story. It's on my page listed as _Love Is Worth The Fall_. I hope you enjoy it. Please check it out and let me know what you think!

I will connect each chapter to the chapters of this story, in case you'd like to read them back to back.

Thanks for sticking by me this long!


	63. A Call for Help

**Author's Note: **

Hello everyone. I'm sorry if you're expecting a special added chapter or something, but this is actually just a strong plea for help.

In January of this year, my fiancée of 6 years was told that he was suffering from heart failure. He was **diagnosed with Dilated Cardiomyopathy**, which is a fancy way of saying **he has an enlarged heart that pumps at 10% the rate of a normal healthy heart**. We were told he has the heart of an 80-90 year old man.

**Josh is only 24.** And I very nearly lost him.

After living in the hospital for about a week predominantly in the ICU, we were told that as long as he kept his sodium levels down and took medications, there could be an improvement. However, since then, t**here has been next to no improvement and the medical bills continue to pile up weekly**. He has to balance between two different cardiologists in two different areas and get constant testing done (i.e. bloodwork, stress tests), pay monthly for various medications and now we're working on finding out when he can have a chest MRI scheduled, which should be able to tell us if his heart condition can be reversed through medications and other treatment. Otherwise, he may need an ICD (an implantable cardioverter defibulator) or worse, a heart transplant.

The problem is that even with months of contact and payment planning, his medical bills keep piling up. There's no feasible way for him to get health insurance anytime soon, and even with the help of Charity Care services, **he still owes $15,000 in medical bills as of right now.** What's worse is that **the MRI he needs is a $10,000 or more test. The ICD would be around $40,000.**

**My current full-time job ends at the end of June**. Neither of us have had any luck so far in the job market despite our determined efforts, and our apartment lease runs out in 2 months. He and I have had to make some very hard decisions – one being to move back to where our friends and family live, since we are very isolated where we currently reside. He would also be closer to the hospital where his MRI and other tests and/or operations would be done, which would be great if anything should go wrong or if his health takes another nosedive. Unfortunately, if** we move, he will have to quit his current job.**

**We don't have the money to move, but we also don't have the money to stay where we are, and the stress is overwhelming us, which is terrible for his heart.** We've had to postpone wedding plans because of these sudden changes, with any money we could have put towards one going into his bills. He's even considered postponing the MRI or any other major operation like the ICD because we can't afford it, especially if we have to move. I don't want him delaying any important medical attention that could save his life because we don't have the money.

**I don't want to lose him. He is my life.**

So please, if you can donate even $5, it would be very helpful. **Any money can help cover his medical bills or moving expenses and/or living expenses while we continue the job search. Both of us are in desperate need of stability.** Any help would get us there.

**To donate, please go here: go fund me dot com slash 9djvs8.** Or you can message me to send donations via PayPal. We're desperate for help, and any amount at all would be wonderful. I hate to ask for more aid, but we don't know where else to turn. **Thank you.**


End file.
